


Ogień, który koi i pali

by Balladyna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is done with himself, Alexander Hamilton is So Done, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is done with Alex's shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John Laurens, Hurt/Comfort, John Laurens is a Saint, John Laurens is done with Alex's shit, Kissing, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Shit happens ok, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, a little bit of swearing, alexander Hamilton is a dick, also, like slow slow slow burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balladyna/pseuds/Balladyna
Summary: Dobra, ambitna praca agenta FBI i samotne życie w niewielkim mieszkaniu to wszystko, czego potrzebuje Alexander Hamilton.Dąży do osiągnięcia swoich celów w pracy, a każdego dnia, który w niej spędza, czekają na niego nowe wyzwania.Wreszcie może sprawdzić się jako dowodzący biura FBI. Jego szef wyjechał na wakacje, zostawiając wszystko na jego głowie, tak, jak Alexander zawsze pragnął.Ledwo Washington opuścił biuro, a już zaczyna dziać się coś ciekawego.Alexander w sali przesłuchań spotyka się z Johnem Laurensem - synem Henry'ego Laurensa, człowieka, którego wprost nienawidzi.Chłopak jest co najmniej podejrzany. Alexander sam nie wie, czy to kwestia tego, że coś ukrywa, czy tego, że nosi nazwisko Laurens.Nie wie też, że niewinna decyzja, którą podejmie, stopniowo spowoduje ogromne zmiany nie tylko w jego życiu, ale i w nim samym.Zmiany, których nie da się odwrócić.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Will Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. I

Alexander Hamilton nie był osobą, której charakter i zachowanie nie pozostawałyby wiele do życzenia.  
  
Surowy, ostry, zamknięty w sobie, o ciętym języku i wysokim poziomie inteligencji, stawiał pracę na pierwszym miejscu. Nieraz ludziom pracującym z nim przemykało przez myśl, czy w ogóle mają do czynienia z człowiekiem. Często się go bali, ale, wbrew pozorom, miało to wiele dobrych stron.

Po pierwsze, nikt nie podważał jego zdania. A jeżeli to robił, Hamilton dawał śmiałkowi taką lekcję, że do końca życia zapadała w pamięć. Po drugie, dzięki temu jego rozkazy wykonywane były szybko i skutecznie. Po trzecie, nikt nie gadał za jego plecami. To znaczy, gadał, ale z respektem graniczącym ze strachem. Czego potrzebował agent FBI, jeśli nie dyscypliny wśród swoich podwładnych? Działał szybko, a przy tym rozmyślnie, i w swoim fachu był po prostu świetny.  
  
A przynajmniej w akcjach. Jego szef rzadko kiedy pozwalał mu na rozmowy z ofiarami napadów, kierował go raczej do przesłuchiwania sprawców. Niechętnie, bardzo niechętnie przyznawał, że Washington co do tego akurat się nie mylił. Swoją niecierpliwością mógł wyciągnąć ważne informacje od podejrzanych, ale nie dało się ukryć, że w tak samo wspaniałym stylu mógł wpędzić poszkodowanych w poważne załamanie nerwowe.  
  
Ale teraz Washingtona nie było, a on, jako prawa ręka, wszystko kontrolował.

Odchrząknął, przez chwilę bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ekran komputera.

Dobrze, czyli teraz musi przekopiować te dane…

Zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Cisza.

Nie, nie cisza. Ale w porządku.  
  
Jego palce odnalazły klawiaturę komputera.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
Pisał.  
  
Przerywał.  
  
A potem znowu zaczynał.  
  
Starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale kiedy szepty z korytarza zamieniły się w głośne słowa, nie wytrzymał. Wstał i wyszedł z biura. Sama jego obecność wystarczyła, żeby jego ekipa, stłoczona na korytarzu, natychmiast ucichła.  
  
— Mogę wam w czymś pomóc? — zapytał uprzejmym tonem.  
  
Liczył sekundy, podczas gdy oni patrzyli na niego z tępymi wyrazami twarzy.  
  
— Tak, szefie. — To Angelica odezwała się pierwsza.  
  
Spodziewał się, ba, miał nadzieję na inną odpowiedź, ale postarał się tego po sobie nie okazać. Chyba mu się udało, bo przerażenie z ich twarzy nie zniknęło.  
  
— Jaki macie problem? — zapytał krótko.  
  
I znowu Angelica przejęła na siebie ciężar odpowiedzi.  
  
— Mamy chłopca na przesłuchaniu — odparła.  
  
— Chłopca? — powtórzył, jakby nie zrozumiał, chociaż rozumiał doskonale.  
  
— Chłopaka — poprawiła się kobieta.  
  
— Świetnie — powiedział.  
  
Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że powinna mówić dalej.  
  
— Zgarnęliśmy go z ulicy.  
  
— To trochę pedofilskie zagranie — zauważył. — Twoim zdaniem jesteśmy agentami FBI czy pedofilami porywającymi chłopców?  
  
— To nie jest zabawne. — Przewróciła oczami.  
  
Angelica była jedyną osobą w ekipie, która się go nie bała. No, prawie jedyną. Może to dlatego, że po prostu go znała.  
  
— I nie ma być — odparł. — Dlaczego go zgarnęliście? — Interesowały go proste fakty. — Zabił kogoś na waszych oczach, jest dilerem, to poszukiwany…  
  
— On... Miał na sobie trochę krwi — odparła nieśmiało Angelica.  
  
— Miał na sobie trochę krwi — powtórzył, z trudem zwalczając w sobie chęć przejechania dłonią po twarzy. — I co z tego, że miał na sobie trochę krwi? Może się przewrócił.  
  
— Jest noc.  
  
— Otóż to, w nocy więcej rzeczy umyka naszej uwadze, prawda? — Westchnął. — Wypuśćcie dzieciaka, nim oskarży nas o uprowadzenie. — Odwrócił się do nich plecami. — Następnym razem lepiej zastanówcie się, co robicie. Nie jesteśmy idiotami, tylko profesjonalistami, tak? Wezwijcie jego rodziców, jeżeli jest pijany, albo sami odwieźcie go do domu. Nie, sami go odwieźcie. Może zrozumiecie, że zgarnianie nieznanych ludzi z ulicy, którzy uderzyli w słup, to robota policji, a nie FBI. Wybaczcie, mam dużo pracy. — Nacisnął klamkę.  
  
— Ten "dzieciak" to syn Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
Zatrzymał się. I odwrócił. Powoli.  
  
— Powtórz to, co powiedziałaś wcześniej.  
  
— Zgarnęliśmy…  
  
— Nie, nie to — przerwał jej. — To o Henrym Laurensie.  
  
— Chłopak, którego zgarnęliśmy, to syn Henry'ego Laurensa — powtórzyła wolno.  
  
— Och — powiedział jedynie.  
  
Henry Laurens. Pieprzony hipokryta.  
  
— Więc dlatego pomyśleliśmy, że powinieneś wie…  
  
— Trzeba ustalić, kogo ten dzieciak zamordował.  
  
—...co?  
  
— Mówiłaś, że jest we krwi, tak? — zapytał niecierpliwie. — To chyba nie jego krew, to morderca.  
  
— Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że pewnie się potknął i u…  
  
— Nieważne, na pewno jest czegoś winny — przerwał jej. — Przesłucham go.  
  
— Nie wiemy, czy to syn Henry'ego Laurensa — powiedziała szybko Angelica.  
  
Uniósł brew.  
  
— Przed chwilą słyszałem coś innego.  
  
— To nasze stwierdzenie, ale on z kolei uważa, że nim nie jest.  
  
Zamknął oczy, modląc się do Boga o cierpliwość.  
  
— Kobieto, wyraź się jasno, to ważne — wycedził. — Jeżeli to syn Henry'ego Laurensa to dobrze by było, gdybyśmy znaleźli na niego haczyk i tym samym udupili tego starego hipokrytę. Przy tym, jeżeli to jego syn, a stary piernik dowie się, że zgarnęliśmy go z ulicy, możemy mieć przesrane.  
  
Angelica znowu otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo. Reszta ekipy siedziała cicho. Tak, i to chyba w tym momencie stracił cierpliwość.  
  
— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał krótko.  
  
— W sali przesłuchań numer trzy, ale nie sądzę, żebyś…  
  
— Washingtona tu nie ma, więc mogę przesłuchiwać sobie kogo tylko chcę — przerwał jej i ruszył korytarzem.  
  
Grupka ludzi uskoczyła mu z drogi. Słyszał, jak Angelica biegnie za nim.  
  
— Alexander, nie sądzę, żebyś mógł przesłuchiwać tego chłopaka.  
  
— Ecie-pecie, kogel-mogel, mam cię gdzieś, bo wszystko mogę — odparł.  
  
— Słuchaj, naprawdę możesz nas…  
  
—...nie wpakuję nas w tarapaty, a wiesz dlaczego? — Idąc, zerknął na nią przez ramię. — Bo w przeciwieństwie do niektórych mam mózg na właściwym miejscu.  
  
Przechodząc obok drzwi, liczył.  
  
— No, jesteśmy — powiedział do siebie i, nie zwracając uwagi na głośne "Alexander, nie!" Angelici, pchnął drzwi i wszedł do niewielkiej, kwadratowej sali z lustrem weneckim.  
  
Przy stole siedziała Eliza — ich pani psycholog — i jakiś chłopak.  
  
Omiótł go spojrzeniem. Proste, krótkie blond włosy, na oko dwadzieścia jeden lat. Depresyk, sądząc po ułożeniu ramion. Niepewny.  
  
Na twarzy Alexandra pojawił się uśmieszek. Żałosne wrażenie, jak na syna wielkiego senatora. Spodziewał się czegoś więcej, ale cóż.  
  
Eliza spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Czarne włosy miała upięte w opadający na jej plecy kucyk.  
  
— Alexander? — Kolejna z niewielu, która mogła nazywać go po imieniu. — Co ty tu…  
  
— Dziękuję za wszelką pomoc, jaką pan Laurens — skinął w stronę chłopaka — otrzymał. Przejmuję go.  
  
— Al…  
  
Zignorował ją i szybkim krokiem podszedł do stołu. Oparł się dłońmi o blat tak gwałtownie, że rozległ się huk.  
  
— Więc powiedz mi, Laurens — powiedział wolno, ostrzegawczym tonem. — Powiedz mi, czy rzeczywiście jesteś Johnem Laurensem, oj... synem Henry'ego Laurensa. Chcę wiedzieć ile masz lat, czyja to była krew i co takiego robiłeś w środku nocy, że moi agenci musieli cię zgarnąć. Nie próbuj kłamać, bo znam metody, dzięki którym wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, a wierz mi — nawet jeżeli to ma oznaczać doprowadzenie cię do załamania psychicznego, nie zawaham się przed tym. A wolałbyś, żebym tego nie robił. To jak będzie?  
  
John Laurens wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźnym szokiem.  
  
Kiedy robił to o parę sekund za długo, niż wydawałoby się to normalne, Alex zerknął przez ramię na Elizę. Rozmawiała z chłopakiem wcześniej, więc nie powinna mieć problemu z rozczytaniem go.  
  
Ona jednak miała podobną minę do miny Johna.  
  
— Co? — zapytał więc.  
  
— To nie jest John Laurens, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? — wykrztusiła z siebie kobieta.  
  
— Oczywiście, że zdążył ci już nagadać. — Przewrócił oczami. — Jesteś dobrym psychologiem, ale serce masz za miękkie. Mimo to nie wierzę, żeby ten chłopak tak cię omamił. A może? — Chwycił za oparcie krzesło stojące przy ścianie i z głośnym stukiem przystawił je do stołu. — Aż dziwne, nie wygląda na zbyt bystrego. — Przeniósł wzrok na Johna. -— No, co się tak gapisz? Odpowiadaj.  
  
Eliza położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i zacisnęła ją mocno. Znowu na nią spojrzał. Miała zamknięte oczy i wyglądała tak, jakby modliła się o pomoc.  
  
— Alex — wyszeptała. — To jest James Orlando, nie żaden John Laurens. John Laurens jest w sali trzy. A to jest sala numer dziesięć.  
  
Cisza.  
  
Przez chwilę trawił nową informację. Odkaszlnął.  
  
— James Orlando? — powtórzył.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Ten, który ma problemy psychiczne dotyczące podnoszenia na niego głosu, przez ojca w dzieciństwie?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Ten, który znalazł się u nas przez problemy z narkotykami? — upewnił się.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— I którego udało nam się z nich wyciągnąć i zaczęłaś z nim współpracę?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Która polegała na tym, że nie można było z nim popełnić ani jednego błędu, bo nawet najmniejszy taki błąd mógł skutkować powrotem do dawnej depresji i stylu życia?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Aha. — Przez chwilę siedział i patrzył w przestrzeń, trzymając złożone dłonie między kolanami.  
  
W końcu odchrząknął i wstał.  
  
— Proszę mi wybaczyć to nieporozumienie — zwrócił się do Jamesa Orlando. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie zrujnuje wszystkiego, co osiągnęła z tobą Eliza. Miłego dnia.  
  
— Jest noc, Alex. Jest noc — powiedziała cicho Eliza.  
  
To sprawiło, że zatrzymał się w drzwiach.  
  
— I co on u ciebie robi o tej porze?  
  
— Wyjdź!  
  
— Tak, tak. — Nacisnął klamkę.  
  
Na korytarzu, przed drzwiami, czekała na niego jego ekipa.  
  
— Serio? — Spojrzał na nich oskarżycielsko. — I nie mogliście po mnie przyjść, kiedy wszedłem do złej sali?  
  
— Przecież... — zaczęła Angelica.  
  
—..."wołałam cię, a poza tym James ma uczulenie na więcej niż dwie osoby" — dokończył Alex wysokim głosem. — Cudownie. Prowadź mnie do tego cholernego Laurensa.  
Chociaż nie potrzebował przewodnika. Mimo wcześniejszej pomyłki doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się sala numer trzy. Umiał do niej trafić, ale wiedział, że Angelica tak czy siak za nim pójdzie, wolał więc ją poprosić niż znosić zignorowanie jego komendy.  
  
— Dobrze, dobrze. — Czyli pogodziła się z myślą, że idzie z nim porozmawiać. Świetnie.  
  
— Wy zostańcie — rzucił do reszty swojej "drużyny". — Nie potrzebuję wokół siebie gromady kaczątek.  
  
Angelica kiwnęła głową i poszła przodem.  
  
— Uprzedziłeś się do Laurensa — zauważyła, gdy zrównał się z nią krokiem.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Udał zdziwienie.  
  
Przewróciła oczami.  
  
— Nie do Henry'ego. Do jego syna.  
  
— Jeszcze go nie spotkałem — odparł. — Jak mógłbym się do niego uprzedzić?  
  
— To syn Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
— Cieszę się, że sama sobie wyjaśniłaś to, co chciałaś wiedzieć — powiedział, stając przed drzwiami.  
  
Przed wejściem nigdy nie zerkał na drugą stronę lustra weneckiego. Uważał, że to nie w porządku wobec przesłuchiwanego.  
  
— Zaczekaj tutaj, chcę porozmawiać z nim na osobności — powiedział do Angelici i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł.  
  
Jego wzrok od razu padł na chłopaka siedzącego przy stole w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej, w innej sali, siedział James.  
  
Niewątpliwie się od niego różnił. Włosy miał kręcone, ciemnobrązowe, jakby o rdzawym połysku, związane w kucyk z tyłu głowy. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa jego sylwetka nie była skulona, a pewna siebie i, na ile mogła być w takiej sytuacji, zrelaksowana. Z jego ciała emanował spokój, ale kiedy chłopak podniósł wzrok, żeby sprawdzić, kto przyszedł, nie można było zignorować dezorientacji i czegoś na kształt złości, panujących w jego ciemnych oczach.  
  
Alexander bez słowa przeszedł przez salę i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, jak miał nadzieję, Johna Laurensa.  
  
Nie odzywał się do być-może-syna-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty, a owy być-może-syn-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty, również tego nie robił. Mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu.  
  
Miał piwne oczy. A może to nie jest piwny kolor?  
  
O, brązowe. Po prostu brązowe.  
  
Właściwie... Jak do cholery wygląda piwny kolor? Jak piwo?  
  
Nieważne. Nie był cholerną kobietą, co go to obchodzi.  
  
— Przestań grać! — warknął, strzelając dłonią w stół.  
  
John Laurens podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Zamrugał gwałtownie.  
  
— Ha! — Alex wycelował w niego palec. — Przegrałeś!  
  
— Słucham? — Laurens spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
— Doskonale wiem, że wiesz, że słyszałeś.  
  
— Wiem, że wiesz, że ja wiem, że słyszałem.  
  
— Wiem, że wiesz, że ja wiem, że słyszałem, że ty wiesz. — Alex oparł się łokciami o stół i delikatnie, leciutko pochylił się w jego stronę.  
  
— Wiem, że wiesz, że ja wiem, że słyszałem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem — odparł być-może-syn-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty.  
  
Oho.  
  
Alexander zmrużył oczy.  
  
Laurens, w przeciwieństwie do Alexa, nie pochylił się w jego stronę, a został w pozycji, w jakiej Alexander go zastał — z rękami założonymi na piersi.  
  
— Słuchaj, Laurens — powiedział wolno Alexander, przysuwając do siebie leżący na stole plik kartek. — A może i nie Laurens. Ale słuchaj.  
  
Chłopak siedzący naprzeciw niego nagle uderzył dłonią w stół.  
  
Alex podskoczył ze strachu.  
  
— Odbiło ci?!  
  
— Przegrałeś — odparł chłopak.  
  
— Co przegrałem?  
  
— Dobrze wiem, że wiesz, co przegrałeś.  
  
Ach, tak.  
  
A to cwaniaczek.  
  
Rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie, ale brunet wytrzymał je i odpowiedział własnym. Tyle, że nie miażdżącym, a jakby ciekawskim. Może dlatego Alex tym razem postanowił odwrócić wzrok.  
  
— Słuchaj, Laurens — zaczął znowu, przeglądając kartotekę. — Z tego, co tu widzę, zostałeś wsadzony do więzienia na trzy lata za napad na sklep ze sprzętem elektro... — urwał. — Aha, przepraszam, to nie ty. To ten cholerny James.  
  
— Jaki James?  
  
— Nie interesuj się. — Alex odrzucił od siebie plik kartek i wziął następny. — Johnie Laurensie. — Uniósł wzrok, żeby wbić go w twarz chłopaka. — Bo tak masz na imię, tak? John Laurens.  
  
— To ma jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał prawdopodobnie-John-Laurens.  
  
— O, tak. Duże. — Alex przez chwilę liczył piegi na jego nosie. Ale tylko przez chwilę. — Powiedz mi... Co syn Henry'ego Laurensa robił na ulicy w środku nocy, podobno we krwi?  
  
— Nie wiem, co robił syn Henry'ego Laurensa, ale ja osobiście, dziwnym trafem będąc w podobnej sytuacji, potknąłem się i uderzyłem w słup — odparł być-może-John-Laurens. — Na dworze ciemno, latarnie wyłączone, a ja wyjątkowo nie miałem przy sobie noktowizora.  
  
Zmroziło go.  
  
Potknął się. Powiedział o potknięciu. I o słupie. Powiedział o słupie.  
  
— Oczywiście — odparł krótko. — Więc przyznajesz, że jesteś synem Henry'ego Laurensa?  
  
— Nie? Nie jestem jego synem.  
  
— O, szczerze w to wątpię — powiedział Alex.  
  
— Szkoda — odrzekł na-pewno-syn-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty.  
  
Alexander niecierpliwie postukał palcami o blat stołu.  
  
— Wiem, że jesteś synem Laurensa. Po prostu to przyznaj.  
  
— Co za różnica, czyim jestem synem?  
  
— Dosyć duża. Syn senatora błąkający się w nocy po mieście to spora atrakcja dla potencjalnych porywaczy.  
  
Chyba-John-Laurens przewrócił oczami.  
  
Nie. Nie zrobił tego.  
  
A jednak. Przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Słuchaj, szczeniaku — warknął wrogo Alex. — Albo mówisz mi, dlaczego wyszedłeś z domu o tej porze, albo dzwonimy do twojego ojca i informujemy go, gdzie jesteś. Możemy mu wcisnąć kit, że wdałeś się w bójkę, ćpałeś, cokolwiek. Chyba nie będzie zadowolony, że jego synek zboczył na złą drogę i wpadł na FBI, prawda? FBI to nie jest zwyczajna policja.  
Na-sto-procent-John-Laurens spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym szokiem. Czyli coś go może zszokować.  
  
To była dobra wiadomość.  
  
— Nie wiesz, czy jestem synem Henry'ego Laurensa — zauważył chłopak.  
  
— Nie, nie mogę mieć pewności. Ale mogę do niego zadzwonić z głównego biura FBI, a nawet go tu wezwać, żeby się dowiedzieć.  
  
— Owszem, możesz — przyznał Laurens. — Ale wątpię, żeby senator byłby zadowolony, gdyby przyjechał w sprawie swojego syna, a okazałoby się, że to tylko jakiś szczeniak. Mógłby się zirytować, a to nie miałoby dobrego wpływu na politykę FBI. Prawda?  
  
Cholera. Miał rację. Obydwoje mieli rację.  
  
— Nie pyskuj, szczeniaku.  
  
— Nie robię tego, dziadku.  
  
— Nie jestem dziadkiem — prychnął Alexander. — Wiesz, ile mam lat?  
  
— Nie, nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, kim jesteś.  
  
— Przyjmij do swojej szczenięcej wiadomości, że mam dwadzieścia sześć.  
  
— Więc ty przyjmij, że mam ich dwadzieścia — odparł Laurens podobnym tonem. — I jeżeli ja dla ciebie w tym wieku jestem szczeniakiem, to ty w tamtym wieku dla mnie jesteś dziadkiem. — Nim Alexander zdołał ochłonąć, odezwał się znowu. — Więc kim jesteś?  
  
— Nazywam się Alexander Hamilton.  
  
— A więc Alex.  
  
— Dla ciebie Hamilton.  
  
— Alex.  
  
— Alexander — poprawił go z furią. — Nie masz prawa nazywać mnie Alex.  
  
Nienawidził, gdy osoby, których nie znał, tak go nazywały.  
  
— Alex — powtórzył chyba-na-pewno-syn-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty.  
  
Krew się w nim zagotowała. Jaki ojciec, taki syn.  
  
— A więc, Alex — powiedział znowu chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko. — Ja mam na imię John Laurens i jestem synem Henry'ego Laurensa. Co masz teraz zamiar zrobić z tą informacją?  
  
Alex spojrzał więc na Johna Laurensa i cholera, wziął sobie jego pytanie do serca.


	2. II

Alexander nie odzywał się. W tym momencie, zakładając ręce na piersi, jedynie go obserwował.

Oprócz tego, że zastanawiał się, co ma zamiar zrobić z informacją, że John Laurens to naprawdę John Laurens, rozmyślał nad tym, w co ten szczeniak gra.

Po pierwsze, nie wydawał się zbyt przerażony tym, że FBI zgarnęło go z ulicy i wręcz uprowadziło do swojej bazy.

Po drugie, umiał pyskować.

Po trzecie, najpierw wypierał się tego, czyim jest synem, a potem nagle to przyznał.

Czy to nie było lekko niepokojące?

Owszem, było.

— A może ty nie jesteś Johnem Laurensem? — zapytał więc podejrzliwie.

John Laurens spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

_Źle._

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — warknął na niego Alex.

— Jak?

— Tak, jak teraz to robisz.

— Przecież nawet nie wiem jak na ciebie patrzę. Ale jeżeli się przesuniesz, to będę mógł przejrzeć się w tym lustrze, przez które podglądacie ludzi.

— Zamknij się i przy okazji oczy, przestań mnie rozpraszać. — Alexander zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. — No, raz, dwa.

— Chyba sobie kpisz.

— Czy wyglądam, jakbym kpił? — Zmrużył oczy.

Chłopak zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Nie — przyznał.

— Mówię całkowicie poważnie, więc stosuj się. Im więcej będziesz ze mną współpracował, tym szybciej stąd wyjdziesz.

— Świetnie. — Syn-pana-hipokryty westchnął i posłusznie zamknął oczy.

No, czyli teraz może spokojnie mu się przyjrzeć.

Ciemne rzęsy, prosty nos i mnóstwo piegów, jakby jakiś bachor dla zabawy opryskał jego twarz farbą.

Gdyby Alex nie był w pracy, w normalnych okolicznościach pewnie nazwałby go przystojnym. Ale nie mógłby też zignorować tej nutki w jego urodzie, którą zwykle nazywał "nutką słodkości".

O którą był trochę zazdrosny. Wcale nie dlatego, że jej nie miał. Wcale.

Może po prostu życie jeszcze nie skopało temu gówniarzowi dupy, jak Alexandrowi?

Właściwie, jakby mogło? Syn bogacza i takie tam. Takie osoby nie miały problemów. Chyba, że szło o nadmiar pieniędzy.

— Więc? — odezwał się nagle John Laurens, otwierając oczy i spoglądając prosto w jego własne.

Alexander poczuł się trochę tak, jakby przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku, jakim w tym przypadku było gapienie się na niego, chociaż oczywiście to nie był gorący uczynek. Ale, kurde, tak się czuł.

— Co "więc"? — zapytał z irytacją.

— Co więc postanowiłeś?

— Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty — zauważył słusznie Alexander.

— Myślałem, że działasz szybko.

— Nawet geniusze muszą myśleć dłużej, jeżeli chodzi o sprawy wyjątkowych przymułów — odparł Alex.

— To rzeczywiście jesteś kiepski — stwierdził John Laurens. — Zwłaszcza, że wiem, że właśnie myślisz o mnie, a ja przymułem nie jestem.

— Nie jestem kiepski, szczeniaku. To ty masz za mało cierpliwości.

— Za mało cierpliwości? Chyba po paru godzinach spędzonych w tym samym pomieszczeniu, bez otrzymania żadnych, kompletnie żadnych informacji, mogę ją trochę stracić, prawda? — odciął się Laurens. — Zostałem zgarnięty z ulicy przez FBI bez powodu.

— Powód był — nie zgodził się Alex. — Twoje pochodzenie, plus krew, plus ciemna noc.

— Prezydenta też będziecie zgarniali, jeżeli postanowi udać się na nocną przechadzkę i się przewróci? — zapytał z ironią Laurens.

— Być może. Jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— Powinienem wrócić do domu. — Chłopak zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał przeczesać włosy palcami. 

— Wrócisz do domu, kiedy przeprowadzę inspekcję — odparł Alexander. — Nie podobasz mi się.

— Wzajemnie. — Chłopak spojrzał na niego spode łba. — Jak na agenta FBI wydajesz się być wyjątkowo niestabilny psychicznie.

To stwierdzenie go zaskoczyło.

— Co proszę?

Laurens uniósł brew.

— Tak wyglądasz, to wszystko. To co to za inspekcja?

Alex, nim odpowiedział, przez chwilę zbierał myśli.

— Muszę zastanowić się, czy powiedzieć twojemu ojcu, gdzie się znajdujesz.

— Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? — Alex zarejestrował, że w jego głosie pojawiło się delikatne napięcie. 

Ha.

Czyli mały respekt przed ojcem? Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

— Mówić twojemu ojcu, że jesteś u FBI? Żebyś miał przesrane — odparł.

— Dlaczego miałbyś truć mi życie? — zapytał Laurens.

— A dlaczego nie?

— A dlaczego tak?

Alexander westchnął ciężko.

— Jesteś synem Henry'ego Laurensa. Jesteś Laurensem.

— To powód, żeby pakować mnie w kłopoty?

— Tak, dla mnie tak.

John Laurens przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem. Już nie ciekawskim, ale przeszywającym i pełnym złości.

— Kim ty tu jesteś, co, Alex?

— Alexander. Zastępcą szefa, którego w tym momencie tu nie ma.

— Więc przemawiasz w imieniu FBI.

— Tak, na to wygląda. — Na ustach Alexa pojawił się uśmieszek.

Znowu przypomniał sobie, że Washingtona nie ma na miejscu. Och, od dawna o tym marzył.

— Czy jako przedstawiciel FBI nie powinieneś odkładać na bok własnych pragnień udupienia ludzi o nazwisku "Laurens"? — zapytał brunet. — Mam wrażenie, że twój szef nie byłby zbytnio zadowolony, gdybyś w jego imieniu wpakował się w kłopoty z senatorem.

Najlepsze było to, że on też miał takie wrażenie. Ale, na miłość boską, nie miał zamiaru pakować swojej osoby w tarapaty... takiego stopnia. Nie miał też zamiaru pakować w kłopoty tego szczeniaka. Po prostu chciał go nastraszyć, przetestować, poznać, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Nie — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — Nie byłby zadowolony.

Gdy John Laurens zorientował się, że Alex mu przytaknął, na jego piegowatej twarzy pojawił się wyraz dezorientacji. Nic dziwnego, też byłby zdezorientowany w takiej sytuacji.

Ale, cóż. W końcu życie bywa okrutne.

Jak i on. Dosyć często. Każdego dnia.

Mniejsza z tym.

— Często dają ci przesłuchiwać świadków, kogokolwiek? — zapytał po chwili chłopak.

_Cholera._

Przez moment zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

— Raczej przesłuchuję podejrzanych — odparł ostrożnie.

— To widać.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Tak. Zachowujesz się jak psychopata.

— Wiesz w ogóle, jak zachowuje się psychopata?

— Myślę, że mam pewne pojęcie.

— Oczywiście. — Alexander przewrócił oczami. — Jak mogłem na to nie wpaść?

— Dlaczego to ty mnie przesłuchujesz? — zapytał Laurens. — Zgarnął mnie kto inny.

— Zapewne Angelica — powiedział z zastanowieniem Alex. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. — Miała podejrzenie co do tego, kim jesteś i dlatego przyszła z tobą do mnie.

— Bo masz coś do Laurensów?

— Można tak powiedzieć. — Nie widział powodu, żeby to ukrywać. Drgnęły mu kąciki ust. — Powiesz mi, co robiłeś dzisiaj w nocy?

— Poszedłem się przejść — odparł ze znudzeniem John Laurens.

Alexander utkwił w nim wzrok, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów zakłamania.

— Przysięgam — dodał chłopak pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. — Czasami lubię się gdzieś _przejść_. Zwłaszcza w nocy. Na przykład poza okolice mojego domu. Gdzieś indziej, niż zwykle chodzę.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, przynosił Aleksowi nieodparte wrażenie, że coś ukrywa. Spojrzał prosto w orzechowe oczy. W końcu każdy z ludzi coś do ukrycia ma.

Po dłuższej chwili przeniósł wzrok na plik kartek, które trzymał w swoich dłoniach, zrywając tym samym kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem.

Kartoteka Johna Laurensa. Najwyższy czas ją przeczytać. Może znajdzie coś ciekawego. Bez jednego słowa zaczął przerzucać kartki.

_Oho._

— W wieku dziewiętnastu lat wdałeś się w bójkę i poważnie uszkodziłeś swojego kolegę z klasy — przeczytał na głos. Uniósł wzrok, żeby zbadać reakcję Johna.

Żadnej nie otrzymał. Chłopak siedział, jak siedział, z taką samą miną, jaką miał wcześniej.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zapytał więc, chcąc otrzymać jakąkolwiek reakcję.

— Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę — odparł beznamiętnie chłopak.

— Nie taką małą, skoro go pobiłeś.

— To nie była moja... — zaczął ze złością Laurens, ale po wypowiedzeniu tych czterech słów urwał.

— Dokończ — rzekł Alex po chwili milczenia.

— Nieważne.

— Dokończ.

— Nie — warknął chłopak i przeniósł wzrok na ścianę.

Alex odpuścił, chociaż był ciekawy, co tamten miał ochotę powiedzieć.

Kurde, udało mu się go zdenerwować. Fajnie. Nieźle. Ciekawe, czy uda mu się doprowadzić go do szału.

— Mieszkasz tylko z ojcem? — zapytał, przeglądając dalej tekst.

_Czysty, czysty, czysty._

Serio. Dlaczego on jest czysty?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Matka zmarła, kiedy miałem sześć lat — odparł krótko Laurens. W jego głosie pojawił się zaskakująco wrogi ton.

Och.

— Wybacz, nie chciałem — powiedział szczerze Alex. — Przykro mi.

— Każdy tak mówi. — Laurens wzruszył ramionami. — I tak cię to nie obchodzi.

— Może jej nie znałem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem z tobą szczery i że mnie to nie obchodzi — odparł Alex. — Wiem, co czujesz.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, ale wyglądał tak, jakby chciał rzucić "a skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?".

— Też straciłem matkę, kiedy byłem mały — oznajmił więc Alex, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Właściwie, obydwoje rodziców — uzupełnił Alex. — Byłem wtedy małym chłopcem. Prawie ich nie pamiętam. Starcie z żywiołem, zmiotło całe miasteczko.

— Och. — John Laurens był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, a on zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego mu o tym powiedział.

_Co._

Poczuł się głupio. Bardzo, bardzo głupio.

_Po co, do cholery._

Odchrząknął, żeby ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

— Jakie są twoje relacje z ojcem? — zapytał.

Czas przejść do tematu pana hipokryty. Laurens potrzebował chwili, żeby odnaleźć się w zmianie tematu.

— Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytał.

— Wychowywał cię. — Alex wzruszył ramionami. — Samotny ojciec wychowujący dziecko jest postawiony w trudnej sytuacji. Czego ci brakowało?

Laurens uniósł brwi.

— Matki?

— To wiem. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Czy twój oj…

— Nie będę rozmawiał z tobą o swojej rodzinie — przerwał mu nagle chłopak.

_O._

Spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

— Nie będziesz…

— Nie. — Laurens znowu nie pozwolił mu skończyć. — To prywatne sprawy.

— Czy wiesz, ż…

— Że moje sprawy w obliczu pytań od FBI nie są już prywatne? — Chłopak przerwał mu kolejny raz.

O dwa razy za dużo, jak na jego gust.

Otworzył usta, żeby na niego naskoczyć, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Laurens kontynuował:

— Wiem. Ale i tak sprawy moje i mojego ojca to tylko sprawy moje i jego — powiedział głosem pełnym wstrzymywanej złości. — Jeżeli sądzisz, że powiem o nim cokolwiek, co mógłbyś wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, to się mylisz.

_Oho._

_Ooooho._

— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć wykorzystać coś przeciwko niemu? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Alexander.

— Powiedziałeś, że masz coś do Laurensów.

— Tak.

— I powiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie udupić. Jeżeli chciałbyś mnie udupić, a wcale mnie nie znasz, to dlaczego z moim ojcem miałoby być inaczej?

— Przemawiam w obliczu FBI — odparł spokojnie Alex. — A w obliczu FBI nie chcę cię udupić.

— Możesz mówić, że przemawiasz w imieniu FBI, ale to i tak znaczy, że przemawiasz również w swoim. A w swoim chcesz coś znaleźć na mojego ojca.

— Ja nie…

— I wierz mi, chętnie bym ci pomógł pogrążyć mojego ojca, gdyby... — Laurens urwał gwałtownie, przybierając taki wyraz twarzy, jakby powiedział zbyt dużo. Alex nie musiał prosić, żeby dokończył, bo chłopak sam podjął temat: —...gdyby nie to, że jestem jego synem.

_W co ty grasz?_

Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę.

Kolejny raz próbował go rozczytać.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ocenienie go sprawiało mu tyle problemu — chłopak w swojej postawie i swoim zachowaniu był tak otwarty, że powinien czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

Ale nie potrafił. Coś go przed tym zatrzymywało, coś w nim stanowiło blokadę.

Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział, co.

— Która godzina? — Głos Laurensa zarejestrował jak przez kosmatą mgłę.

— Niedługo piąta — odparł, zerkając pospiesznie na zegarek, a potem znowu powracając wzrokiem do jego twarzy.

Chłopak nie patrzył na niego, ale ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wbijał wzrok w blat stołu.

— Muszę wrócić do domu — powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

Ten nie odpowiedział, czekając, aż na niego spojrzy.

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Laurens uniósł wzrok po paru sekundach ciszy i wbił w niego spojrzenie brązowych oczu. Alex poczuł się nieswojo.

Tak. Pod tym wyczekującym spojrzeniem nie czuł się dobrze.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Źle. Odkryty. Naprawdę czuł się źle.

Do diaska, kiedyś w przyszłości powinien przestać zarywać noce. Udał kaszel i wziął ze stołu swój długopis, leżący tuż obok kartoteki Jamesa Orlando.

— W porządku, wrócisz — odpowiedział na zadane wcześniej pytanie, jednocześnie oglądając złote grawerunki, wyryte w granatowym metalu.

Nie mógł go tu przetrzymywać przez wieczność. Nawet, jeśli tego chciał. Nie miał takiego prawa, nie było to też sprawiedliwe. No i, na pocieszenie samego siebie, sądził, że tak czy siak ich rozmowa do niczego nie prowadziła.

Z każdym słowem John Laurens stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie i niechętny do współpracy. I nie dziwił mu się. Gdyby miał ojca i gdyby jakiś nieznajomy zacząłby o niego wypytywać, też pewnie postąpiłby w taki sposób.

— Wrócę? — W głosie Laurensa zabrzmiało autentyczne zdziwienie.

Alex, słysząc je, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Przecież nie chcemy kłopotów z twoim ojcem — rzucił. — Ale to nie znaczy, że z tobą skończyłem. Siedź tu. Zaraz wracam. — To powiedziawszy, odłożył swój ulubiony długopis na stół i odsunął się na krześle, które wydało z siebie przenikliwy, wbijający się w uszy zgrzyt.

Skierował się w stronę drzwi, ani razu nie zerkając przez ramię na chłopaka, z którym spędził w jednej sali ostatnie dwie godziny.

Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, nikogo na nim nie spotkał. Nawet Angeliki.

Powitała go pustka, cisza i spokój.

Cóż za niespodziewany dar od losu.

Skierował się do swojego gabinetu. Chciał się w nim zaszyć i spokojnie się nad wszystkim zastanowić. Zrobił sobie kawę i rozsiadł się w fotelu, pogrążając się w myślach. Dobra, właściwie to nie myślał. Nie tym razem. Po prostu siedział, pił kawę i gapił się w ścianę.

Może przysnął, a może koniec końców rzeczywiście zagłębił się w swoich myślach, ale kiedy się otrzeźwił, odstawił kubek na biurko, wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz i wrócił przed salę, w której zostawił Laurensa.

Miał wrażenie, że stracił trochę poczucie... Czasu.

Wyszedł zza zakrętu i od razu stanął twarzą w twarz z Angelicą, niemal się z nią zderzając.

— O, Angelica.

— Alex?

— Co ty tu robisz? — Rozległ się głos Elizy.

Alexander odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Angeliki i zerknął za jej plecy. Kawałek za nią stała jego ulubiona pani psycholog, trzymając w rękach czarną teczkę.

— Pracuję tutaj? — Uśmiechnął się.

— Sądziłam, że nadal siedzisz z Laurensem i z nim rozmawiasz — wtrąciła Angelica.

— Co byłoby okrutne, ale z pewnością nie dziwne — dodała jej siostra.

— Eee, musiałem zrobić sobie przerwę.

— Czekaj, ale aż godzinną przerwę?

— I co z nim? — zapytała Eliza, przerywając Angelice wpół słowa.

— O co konkretnie pytasz?

— Czy to rzeczywiście syn Henry'ego Laurensa?

— Tak, to on. Laurens — odparł. — Do niczego więcej nie doszliśmy. Oprócz tego, że jest arogancki i cholernie podejrzany. I nie miał na sobie krwi. — Spojrzał z powrotem na ciemnoskórą kobietę. — Żadnej krwi. Żadnej! Dlaczego pierdoliłaś o krwi, Angelica?

Zamrugała, zdziwiona.

— Po prostu... Zmyliśmy ją wcześniej. Dotarłeś do niego dopiero po dwóch godzinach.

— Po co? — zapytał z irytacją. — Po co ją zmyliście? Mój wywiad z nim byłby łatwiejszy, gdyby ją na sobie miał. Czy ty wiesz, ile ja byłbym w stanie wyczytać z samej krwi?

— Nie widziałeś go zaraz po przyjeździe. — Angelica zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

— Masz rację, nie widziałem — warknął. — Bo spotkałem go dopiero dwie godziny później.

— Nie widziałeś go — powtórzyła uparcie, tylko go tym irytując. — Był roztrzęsiony, Alexandrze…

— Straszne. Mamy październik, pewnie było mu zimno! — Zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, w co John Laurens był ubrany. — Tak, on nie miał na sobie żadnej kurtki.

— Dosłownie. Chłopak się trząsł. Musiałam go uspokajać.

— Słucham? — Alex uniósł brew. — Co masz na myśli, mówiąc…

— Ale mimo to wysłałaś do niego Alexa — burknęła Eliza, odrzucając włosy na drugie ramię.

Złość przeszła mu tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. Przyszło zainteresowanie.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten sam chłopak — kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi, za którymi ukrywała się ta bezczelna hybryda — ten, który zachowuje się tak, jakby był we własnym domu, był czymś przestraszony? Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała sucho Angelica.

— No, powodów jest kilka. Na przykład jego cholerny spokój.

— Może teraz ma w sobie ten twój "cholerny spokój", ale…

— Poza tym, czym niby był taki "przestraszony"? — Nie dał jej skończyć. — Odrobiną krwi?

— Nie wiem. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Nie wiem. Nic nie mówił, jedynie się przedstawił. Sądziłam, że ty się tego dowiesz. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiłeś. — Zmrużyła oczy.

— Jak, skoro nawet nie wiedziałem, że zaszła taka sytuacja, bo nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował?!

— Mogłyśmy my z nim porozmawiać — westchnęła cicho Eliza. — Alex raczej zniechęca, a nie namawia do zwierzeń. Gdybyśmy przesłuchały Johna…

— Gdybyście to zrobiły, złamałybyście mój rozkaz — wtrącił powoli Alex. — Powiedziałem, że każda sprawa, która dotyczy człowieka o nazwisku Laurens, należy do mnie. Doskonale wiecie, z jakiego powodu.

— No, dobrze — ustąpiła Angelica. — Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Odesłać go do domu, tak?

Powoli pokiwał głową.

— Tak konkretnie to ty wy go odwieziecie — odparł. — Ale kiedy go wysadzicie to nie znaczy, że widzicie go ostatni raz. Nie zrywamy z nim kontaktu. Będzie codziennie przychodzić do mojego biura.

Eliza i Angelica wymieniły spojrzenia.

— No co? — zapytał więc.

— Wiesz, że on nie musi się na to zgodzić? — zapytała Eliza.

— Wiem — odparł. — Ale wiem też, że nie odmówi.

— Skąd?

Nie odpowiedział. Jedynie odchrząknął.

— Alex. — Angelica rzuciła mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Bo coś ukrywa, a nie chce zostać zdemaskowany? — Podrapał się po głowie.

Ciemnoskóra kobieta przewróciła oczami.

— Masz paranoję.

— Nie mam żadnej paranoi! — oburzył się. — A teraz wybaczcie, idę poinformować Johna Laurensa o zaistniałej sytuacji. A wy przygotujcie się do jazdy. Ma dotrzeć do domu cały i zdrowy, tak?

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, szybkim krokiem wszedł do sali. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę stołu.

— A więc, Laure…

Zamurowało go, gdy zobaczył, że John Laurens leżał na stole jak uczeń, który znudził się tematem lekcji, więc postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę, chowając głowę we własnych ramionach.

Alex zamrugał, stojąc w bezruchu i po prostu się na niego gapiąc.

Może John Laurens rzeczywiście ją sobie uciął, bo nie podniósł głowy, gdy trzasnęły drzwi. A trzasnęły dosyć solidnie. Postarał się o to. Chyba, że go ignorował. To też było możliwe.

Odchrząknął głośno, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Gdy to nie przyniosło spodziewanego efektu, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i przestawił krzesło, głośno uderzając nim o podłogę.

Podziałało. Laurens niemal zerwał się na równe nogi. Alex udał, że nie zauważył tego gwałtownego ruchu. Wzdychając, stanął koło krzesła. Postukał palcami o blat stołu i spojrzał z góry na piegowatego chłopaka.

— I co? Już coś ustaliłeś? — zapytał Laurens, zerkając na niego ze swojego miejsca. — Po tych czterech godzinach?

Twarz miał trochę bladą, a w jego oczach, podobnie jak w głosie, czaiła się senność. Z gumki przytrzymującej jego włosy z tyłu głowy, wyślizgnęło się parę kosmyków i opadło mu na czoło.

— Tak — odparł krótko Alex, mając przez chwilę ochotę sprawdzić, czy jego loki zachowują się jak sprężynki, które tak bardzo przypominają. — Nareszcie wracasz do swojego ukochanego domu.

— Świetnie... — powiedział powoli Laurens. — Ale...?

Słysząc to "ale", Alex poczuł coś w rodzaju uznania.

Czujny.

— Ale chcę codziennie cię widzieć — powiedział. — U siebie, w biurze.

— Słucham?

— Nie udawaj idioty. Mam powtórzyć to jeszcze raz?

— Nie. Nie będę do ciebie przychodził.

— Musisz.

— Nie muszę.

Westchnął ciężko.

— Wiem, że coś ukrywasz — powiedział.

Laurens otrzeźwił się.

— Ach, tak? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

— Ach, tak.

— Widzisz, Alex, ja też wiem, że ty coś ukrywasz.

— Alexander. Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Każdy z nas ma coś do ukrycia.

Przez jego skórę przeszedł bardzo nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— To prawda — zgodził się niechętnie, słysząc słowa, o których sam wcześniej pomyślał. — Ale ja podejrzewam, co ty możesz ukrywać. A ty nawet nie podejrzewasz, co ukrywam ja. Wiem na przykład, że nie chciałbyś, żeby twój ojciec się o tym dowiedział.

Nawet gdyby Laurens teraz zaprzeczył, nie zmieniłoby to tego, co Alex zobaczył przez zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Obawę, która tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniach.

— Tak, wiem, że go respektujesz — dodał więc. — I zależy ci na jego zdaniu. Pewnie to dlatego, że to jedyna osoba w twoim życiu, która jest twoją prawdziwą rodziną? — Zignorował grozę, która pojawiła się na twarzy Johna. — Chcę cię widzieć u siebie codziennie. Wtedy twój ojciec nie dowie się o niczym, o czym dowiem się ja.

_Jeśli się dowiem._

— I co twoim zdaniem mam mu powiedzieć na to, że codziennie znikam z domu? - wyrzucił z siebie Laurens.

Alex zastanowił się chwilę nad jego pytaniem.

— Studiujesz?

— Tak. Ale teraz mam przerwę między semestrami.

— Co studiujesz? — zainteresował się Alexander.

— Nie twoja sprawa — burknął brunet.

Alex kolejny raz tego dnia powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Och, ile wysiłku go to kosztowało.

— Powiedz mu, że chodzisz na dodatkowe zajęcia.

Laurens zmrużył oczy.

— Zabije mnie za to. I co będę u ciebie robił?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. — W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

Bo nie wiedział.

Wiedział jedynie, że musi go przy sobie zatrzymać. Był jedyną nicią, która łączyła go z Henrym. Jedyną nicią, której nie miał zamiaru stracić. Żywił też w sobie cichą nadzieję, że chłopak nauczy się mu ufać. Nie ze względów moralnych, po prostu więcej z niego wtedy wyciągnie.

Tak, tak więc w pewnym sensie można było powiedzieć, że ma zamiar go wykorzystać.

Ale nikt, Washington, Angelica, Eliza i cała reszta, nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Sam John Laurens także.

— Pewnie rozmawiać — dodał, widząc zirytowane spojrzenie siedzącego chłopaka.

Spodziewał się, że będzie oponował, kłócił się, cokolwiek, ale Laurens zamknął usta i jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mogę się doczekać. W końcu nie mam niczego lepszego do roboty w swoim życiu — powiedział sarkastycznie. — Mogę już sobie iść?

Alex rzucił spojrzenie w stronę lustra weneckiego. Nie mógł zobaczyć, kto za nim stoi, ale był pewien, że są tam siostry Schuyler.

Kiwnął więc głową w stronę Laurensa tak, żeby kobiety zobaczyły, że to robi.

Następnie obrócił się w stronę bruneta.

— Możesz iść — powiedział gładko. — Angelica cię odwiezie.

— Świetnie. — Laruens odsunął krzesło z przeraźliwym zgrzytem.

Gdy wstał, Alexander przekonał się, że są prawie równego wzrostu. To znaczy, Laurens był trochę niższy. O tyle, że to Alex mógł patrzeć na niego z góry

Ale znając życie jeszcze urośnie, w końcu miał jeszcze rok nim kręgosłup na dobre odmówi rozciągania się.

Wszyscy rośli. Tylko nie on. To było okrutne.

Laurens rzucił mu jakby zmęczone spojrzenie, a potem ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Do zobaczenia za dwa dni! — zawołał Alex, nim chłopak szybkim krokiem wyszedł, nawet się nie oglądając.

Chyba się zdenerwował.

Do sali natychmiast zajrzała Angelica.

— Chyba go zdenerwowałeś. — Spojrzała na Alexa z wyrzutem.

— Ups.

— Mam go już odwieźć? — zapytała, opierając się o framugę. — Do domu?

— Tak, tak — odparł niedbale. — I daj mi klucz, zamknę salę. Też idę, muszę tylko wziąć kartoteki.

Odwrócił się w stronę stołu, żeby wziąć cienkie pliki kartek i swój długopis. Znieruchomiał, z ręką wyciągniętą w powietrzu, wpatrując się w to drugie.

Co. Się. Stało.

Co on zrobił.

— Co za bezczelny cham! — Niemal krzyknął ze złości.

— Co się stało? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem Angelica.

Przez chwilę nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa.

— Gówniarz rozmontował mi długopis! — odparł wreszcie.

— Alex. — Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak przewraca oczami.

— No co? — Zgarnął z blatu dokładnie rozmontowane części jego niegdyś wspaniałego długopisu i podsunął je jej pod nos. — Widzisz? Pomyślałabyś, że można tak rozpierdolić długopis? Bo ja nie.

— Przecież to tylko długo…

— Nie tylko! — zaprotestował gwałtownie. — Dostałem go od Washingtona na urodziny! Patrz! — Wziął fragment blaszki i obrócił ją we właściwą stronę. — Tu jest nawet kawałek mojego imienia!

— Kupię ci now…

— TEN BYŁ WYJĄTKOWY.

Kąciki jej ust zadrgały, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się od uśmiechu.

— Och, czyżby Alexander Hamilton został zraniony? — Uniosła brew.

— Nie — odparł wrogo. — Oczywiście, że nie.

Odwrócił się do niej plecami.

W życiu się nie przyzna, że John Laurens, rozmontowując jego długopis, uderzył w jego czuły punkt.

To go zdenerwowało. I to całkiem mocno. Spojrzał na to, co zostało z jego długopisu.

Ale nie mógł doczekać się przyszłych wizyt Laurensa. Przewidywał, że pewnie nie jeden raz będą ze sobą zawzięcie i ostro dyskutować (żeby nie nazywać tego kłótnią), ale to oznaczało, że nie będzie się nudził. Nie wątpił też, że to, że postanowił zaprosić (zmusić) Laurensa do swojego biura na codzienne rozmowy, okaże się dobrą decyzją.

Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, ta mała, świeżo poznana, irytująca niteczka, powinna wkrótce doprowadzić go do tego, czego chce.


	3. III

Obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Niezbyt głośny, ale Alex był wyczulony na jego dźwięk. A raczej wibracje, bo jedynie je zostawiał włączone na noc. Chętnie wyciszyłby go jak najciszej się dało, żeby móc w spokoju wszystkich ignorować, ale, jak to się mówi, służba nie dróżba. Musi być zawsze dostępny. Nim odebrał, odchrząknął, żeby odegnać z głosu senność.

— Halo?

— Alexander.  
  
— Tak mam na imię.  
  
— Cześć. — Powitał go głos Angelici. — O której zaczynasz?  
  
Słysząc to pytanie, zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— O ósmej... — odparł powoli. — A co? — Dzięki temu, że zastępował Washingtona, do pracy chodził godzinę później.  
  
Co prawda mógł chodzić później o trzy godziny, ale jego zdaniem ta jedna w zupełności wystarczała. Praca była jedyną ciekawą rzeczą, która działa się w jego życiu.  
  
Czyżby się spóźnił? Spojrzał na zegarek. Była szósta. Czyli nie.  
  
To po cholerę ona dzwoni?  
  
— O której ma przyjść do ciebie chłopak Laurensa? — zapytała kobieta.  
  
— Coś koło dwunastej — odparł Alex. Przeturlał się na bok i wstał. Na myśl o nadchodzącym dniu odechciało mu się spać. — A co?  
  
— Byłam ciekawa.  
  
Ach. Oczywiście.  
  
— Więc, po co dzwonisz? — zapytał, gdy po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. — Bo chyba nie tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, o której przyjdzie do mnie Laurens?  
  
— No... Wiesz, że to co robisz, nie jest do końca legalne?  
  
— To nie do końca prawda. — Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że jego rozmówczyni tego nie widzi. — Przecież mu nie groziłem.  
  
— Ale szantażowałeś.  
  
— A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Byłaś obok mnie, kiedy z nim rozmawiałem?  
  
— Nie, ale gdybyś tego nie zrobił, na pewno nie zobaczyłbyś go dzisiaj u siebie w biurze.  
  
Miała rację.  
  
Przewrócił oczami, żeby ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, chociaż i tak nie miał zamiaru jej przytakiwać.  
  
— Washington nie byłby zachwycony tym, co robisz — dodała Angelica.  
  
— Washington jest na wakacjach i wróci za trzy miesiące, więc chyba nie muszę się martwić tym, czym byłby zadowolony, a czym nie.  
  
— Tak. Na razie wystarczy, że będziesz się martwić ludźmi, którzy pracują w FBI i mają oczy szeroko otwarte.  
  
Westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Nie będę się nikim martwić.  
  
— To jak wytłumaczysz codzienną obecność syna Henry'ego Laurensa w swoim biurze?  
  
— Praktyki — odparł krótko. — Uwierzą, jego twarzy nikt nie zna. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca nie pojawia się w telewizji.  
  
Angelica po drugiej stronie słuchawki odchrząknęła znacząco, co musiało znaczyć, że się myli.  
  
— Nawet jeśli, nikt nie będzie pytał — poprawił się.  
  
— Tu się zgodzę. Za bardzo się ciebie boją.  
  
— Otóż to — przytaknął. Przeczesał włosy palcami. — Do zobaczenia w pracy, tak? Jakby co mów, że Laurens przychodzi na praktyki.  
  
— Jasne, jasne — odparła, chociaż po jej głosie słyszał, że miała ochotę na wygłoszenie jakichś dodatkowych obiekcji. — Na razie, Alex.  
  
— Cześć. — Rozłączył się.  
  
O dziwo, nie odczuwał potrzeby położenia się z powrotem do łóżka.  
  
...może była to kwestia tego, że zwykle też jej nie odczuwał. Miał pracę we krwi. Lubił ją tak samo, jak wypoczynek.  
  
Skierował się do łazienki, żeby umyć zęby. Zawsze to robił zaraz po przebudzeniu, nawet, jeśli moment później miał siedzieć przy stole w kuchni i jeść śniadanie. Patrząc beznamiętnie w lustro i nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym, przez następne trzy minuty szorował zęby. Nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby doprowadzić swoje włosy do ładu, opłukał usta wodą, wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się do kuchni, automatycznie omijając stertę papierów, którą miał uprzątnąć dwa tygodnie temu.  
  
Jego mieszkanie nie było duże. Drzwi wejściowe prowadziły do krótkiego korytarza, który płynnie przechodził w salon. Może nie jakoś szczególnie wielki salon, ale dzięki ułożeniu mebli i beżowo-brązowym ścianom, był to salon jasny i przestrzenny. A przynajmniej taki się wydawał, nim zawalił go setkami papierowych arkuszy.  
  
Pośrodku salonu stała wygodna, szeroka kanapa o ciemnokremowym, zamszowym obiciu, a naprzeciwko niej ustawiony był niewielki stolik, na którym umieszczony został porządny telewizor.  
Tuż przed kanapą tkwiła ława ze szklanym blatem, na której Alex zawsze stawiał kawę, gdy akurat miał okazję oglądać poranne wiadomości. Po obu stronach ławy znajdowały się dwa duże fotele, przekręcone w taki sposób, żeby nie zasłaniały ekranu telewizora. Alex bardziej lubił ten, który stał przodem do drzwi. Gdy już przychodzili do niego jacyś interesanci albo znajomi, nigdy nie pozwalał im na nim siadać. Kwestia bezpieczeństwa i przyzwyczajenia.  
  
Oprócz tych paru mebli, w salonie, tuż przy ścianach, stały półki, solidnie obładowane jego prywatnymi rzeczami. Od pamiątek, poprzez trofea, rzeczy z pracy, książki, figurki i długopisy, po wyszczerbiony kij bejsbolowy z dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego, którym trzasnął Jeffersona w głowę podczas badania ofiar kolizji samochodowej - leżało na nich dosłownie wszystko.  
Oczywiście poukładane w uporządkowany sposób. Tak, że bez problemu mógł znaleźć książkę czy streszczenie z przesłuchania wariata, który zeznał, że "wjechał w tę ciężarówkę tylko dlatego, że myślał, że to przystanek pełen ludzi". Chciał się obronić, ale ściągnął na siebie jedynie jednoznaczny wyrok i nieco histeryczny, niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu u Angeliki.  
  
Salon stał się czymś w rodzaju centrum jego mieszkania. Nie tylko połączony był z kuchnią, ale i znajdowały się w nim drzwi do jego bezcennego gabinetu i sypialni, z której z kolei prowadziły drzwi do łazienki. Część salonu, w której znajdowała się kuchnia (tak właściwie mógł nazwać to po prostu kuchnią), była jedyną przestrzenią całkowicie wolną od przywleczonych z pracy akt. No, była jeszcze łazienka, ale ona się nie liczyła.  
  
Wyjął z szafki kubek i postawił go na blacie. Następnie nalał wodę do czajnika i postawił na gazie, żeby ją zagotować. W oczekiwaniu na wrzątek przygotował dwie kanapki z szynką i pomidorem.  
  
Nigdy nie lubił czekania na zagotowanie się wody, ale jakoś nie stać go było na to, żeby kupić sobie elektryczny czajnik. To znaczy, nie pieniężnie. Po prostu mu się nie chciało.  
Jeśli chodziło o pieniądze, to ze spokojem mógł zamieszkać w czymś większym i bardziej luksusowym, ale wolał żyć na uboczu, nie rzucając się w oczy.  
  
Bez rodziny, mieszkający samotnie, z dala od spojrzenia wrogów, niewzbudzający zainteresowania (chyba, że akurat siał terror w pobliskim barze) ani nie angażujący się w związki — był idealnym pracownikiem FBI.  
  
Szybko dokończył śniadanie, zrobił kawę, wrzucił naczynia do zlewu (posprząta wieczorem) i poszedł do sypialni, żeby się ubrać. Założył dżinsy i koszulę. Zazwyczaj ubierał się w właśnie taki zestaw. Chyba, że Washington kazał mu przyjść do pracy ubrany porządnie (czyli w dżinsy i koszulę, ale bardziej eleganckie), wtedy ubierał się na sportowo. Oczywiście nie ze złośliwości, nie. Po prostu zapominał, jak brzmiało polecenie jego szefa i pamiętał jedynie jego zarys. "Ubrać się inaczej, niż zwykle".  
  
Więc ubierał się inaczej niż zwykle. Wkrótce, po paru krępujących sytuacjach, Washington zorientował się jak działa jego mózg. A przynajmniej sądził, że się zorientował. Więc kiedy Alexander miał przyjść ubrany na elegancko, mówił mu, żeby przyszedł ubrany na sportowo.  
  
Nie, to tak nie działało. Wtedy Alex akurat zapamiętywał, że ma przyjść ubrany na sportowo, a nie odwracał komendę i przychodził na elegancko. To było skomplikowane.  
  
Patrząc w wiszące na szafie lustro, dopiął ostatni guzik koszuli, a potem związał włosy w niski kucyk. Wrócił do salonu, po drodze zabierając z kuchni kawę.  
Usiadł na fotelu i włączył telewizję. Oglądając kłócących się ze sobą, kretyńskich polityków, sączył powoli gorący napój, dopóki na dnie kubka nie została ani jedna jego kropla.  
  
Kiedy po jakimś czasie sprawdził godzinę, stwierdził, że właściwie może już wychodzić do pracy. Wziął plecak, włożył kurtkę i buty i wyszedł. Zakluczył za sobą drzwi i wsunął klucz do kieszeni czarnej kurtki. Wkrótce szedł już ulicami Waszyngtonu. Była już pora, w której ludzie wyruszali w drogę do pracy, ale on mieszkał w tej spokojniejszej dzielnicy miasta, więc ulice nie były jeszcze zapełnione samochodami i ludźmi. Do pracy zwykle jeździł tramwajem, a droga zajmowała mu piętnaście minut.  
  
Rzadko chodził pieszo, bo wtedy tracił około godzinę życia. A w sytuacjach krytycznych brał taksówkę. I robił zwykle, kiedy miał męczącą noc w barze. Nie, że się upijał czy bił, po prostu męczyły go rozmowy z tępakami. Wszedł do tramwaju, stanął przy drzwiach i chwycił się metalowej rury. Przez moment rozważał, czy nie wyjąć z plecaka słuchawek do telefonu, ale uznał, że kosztowałoby go to zbyt wiele ruchów.  
  
Po paru przystankach do tramwaju weszły dwie starsze kobiety, które niedługo potem zaczęły rozprawiać o swoich problemach zdrowotnych. Alex stał z boku i przysłuchiwał się temu ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Nim do spraw, które napawały go obrzydzeniem, tramwaj zatrzymał się, a on z ulgą wyszedł na październikowe powietrze. Resztę drogi, pozostałą do pracy, pokonał szybkimi, długimi krokami.  
  
— Cześć, Peggy — przywitał się, wchodząc do środka.  
  
— Alexander. — Dziewczyna siedząca za ladą okręciła się na ruchomym krześle i posłała mu długie spojrzenie. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się. — Twój gabinet jest otwarty.  
  
— Gdzie jest twoją siostra?  
  
— Która? Ta od chorych psychicznie, czy…  
  
— Angelica. — Przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Chyba robi ci kawę — odparła Peggy i odgarnęła za ucho jeden z ciemnobrązowych, kręconych kosmyków.  
  
— Dzięki. — Alex przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią z zastanowieniem. — Słuchaj, kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
  
— Pojutrze. Cieszę się, bo przynajmniej zdążę poznać tego twojego Laurensa. — Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie. — Ale i tak ominie mnie większość zabawy. To na pewno będzie ciekawe.  
  
— Kolejna taka — mruknął Alex. — To nie jest "mój" Laurens, wiesz?  
  
— Droczę się tylko. — Peggy zaśmiała się.  
  
— No mam nadzieję. Jedziesz do Kalifornii, prawda?  
  
— Tak. — Oczy jej zabłyszczały. — Los Angeles, plaże, te klimaty. Będzie bosko.  
  
— I ciepło — dodał. — Teraz przechodzi tamtędy fala upałów. Te pożary…  
  
—...mi nie zagrożą — dokończyła za niego. — Dzięki za troskę, ale jestem siostrą Schuyler. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
  
— Dobrze, wobec tego — mruknął. — Idę. Mam dużo do roboty.  
  
— Jak zwykle. Powodzenia. — Peggy znowu okręciła się na krześle, tym samym znajdując się na powrót twarzą do pliku kartek, nad którym pracowała.

Alex ruszył korytarzem. Nim dotarł do swojego gabinetu, musiał skinąć głową na powitanie co najmniej piętnaście razy. Wreszcie udało mu się nacisnąć klamkę i wejść do środka. Tam jednak, zamiast ciszy i spokoju, czekała na niego Angelica.  
  
— Zrobiłam ci kawę — powiedziała zamiast powitania.  
  
— Dzięki. Doceniam gest. Chyba, że dosypałaś mi do niej cyjanku.  
  
— Jakżebym mogła? — Angelica westchnęła teatralnie i podniosła się z fotela, który stał przed jego biurkiem.  
  
— Przyniosłaś mi coś do roboty? — zapytał, zerkając na nią.  
  
— Nie, później ktoś to zrobi — odparła. — Na razie i tak masz jej wystarczająco wiele.  
  
Otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo Angelica dodała:  
  
— Postaram się przyprowadzić do ciebie Laurensa osobiście.  
  
— Chcesz go po drodze obrócić przeciwko mnie?  
  
— Nie — odparła krótko, odwracając się w drzwiach. — Chcę go po prostu przygotować psychicznie na spotkanie z twoim ego.  
  
— Przecież już ze mną rozmawiał — zauważył Alexander.  
  
— Wsparcie psychiczne nie zaszkodzi.  
  
— On się mnie nie boi.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że mówisz prawdę.  
  
— Poza tym, to nie dziecko.  
  
— To, że się z tobą kłóci, nie znaczy, że skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat — odparła Angelica. — Wypij kawę. Za chwilę będzie zimna.  
  
— To wrzątek! — zawołał za nią Alex.  
  
Gdy wyszła, pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie. Zajął fotel przy biurku i włączył komputer, jednocześnie odstawiając kawę na blat biurka.  
  
Przetarł twarz dłonią. Nim zabrał się do pracy, sprawdził pocztę. Mógł to zrobić na telefonie, ale sprawdzanie poczty na komputerze stało się jego małym rytuałem. Jego współpracownicy często wysyłali mu ważne informacje właśnie na nią. Zamiast poinformować go o nich przez telefon, jak ich prosił.  
  
Na szczęście, jedyne co dostał, to e-mail od Marthy. Ów e-mail zawierał w sobie krótką notkę ("Drogi Alexandrze, na Hawajach jest wspaniale. George się o Ciebie martwi, chociaż nie do końca się tak zachowuje. Mamy nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Buziaki i pozdrowienia!") i zdjęcie Washingtona grającego na ukulele.

*

Nawet nie wybiło południe, a dzień już przestał iść po jego myśli.  
  
Równo o dziesiątej został wyrwany ze swojego gabinetu. Razem z Angelicą musiał pojechać na spotkanie z burmistrzem miasta. Była to nużąca i pełna niejasności rozmowa, podczas której Alex miał ochotę powyrywać sobie z głowy wszystkie włosy. Nawet nie dlatego, że burmistrz był istnym ignorantem, ale dlatego, że było już sporo po dwunastej, a na dwunastą miał spotkanie z Johnem Laurensem.  
  
— Spokojnie, Eliza się nim zajmie — powiedziała uspokajająco Angelica, kiedy Alex zaczął denerwować się na kierowców w drodze powrotnej.  
  
— Słuchaj, chodzi mi tylko o to, że nie będę punktualnie, a nie o to, czy się będzie nudził.  
  
— Może też się spóźni. Albo nie przyjdzie w ogóle.  
  
— Niech tylko spróbuje — burknął Alex. — No dalej, jedź, kretynie! — wydarł się na samochód stojący przed nimi.  
  
— On i tak tego nie słyszy — zauważyła Angelica.  
  
— Wiem, ale pokrzyczeć nie zaszkodzi. — Alexander zabębnił palcami o kierownicę. — Słuchaj, przypomniałem sobie o takiej małej sprawie.  
  
— Która dotyczy...?  
  
— Laurensa.  
  
— A więc? — zapytała kobieta i spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
  
— Mówiłaś, że miał na sobie trochę krwi, ale razem z Elizą zmyłyście ją, bo... Ech, panikował, czy coś.  
  
— Tak było.  
  
— Było jej dużo?  
  
— Wystarczająco, żeby rzucała się w oczy — odparła Angelica.  
  
— Powiedz, czy to była jego krew?  
  
— Tak, jego.  
  
— I gdzie?  
  
— Na twarzy.  
  
— Dobra. A skąd ta krew była?  
  
— Z rozcięcia, gdzieś na kości policzkowej. — Angelica zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie widziałeś plasterka?  
  
— No... Nie? — Alex również zmarszczył brwi. — Gdybym go widział, to bym nie pytał o źródło.  
  
— Och. Masz rację. Przyjrzyj mu się dzisiaj, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.  
  
— Wierzę, wierzę — zapewnił ją. — Pobił się z kimś?  
  
— Nie powiedział mi więcej, niż tobie. To możliwe, chociaż mi tam na takiego nie wygląda. — Angelica wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
— Mhm — mruknął Alex. — A kolegę z klasy to zrąbał równo.  
  
Końcowy poślizg czasowy nie był tak wielki, jak się spodziewał. Obstawiał godzinę spóźnienia, a wyszło o połowę mniej. Gdy tylko wjechali na parking, wypadł z samochodu i biegiem ruszył do budynku.  
  
— Peggy, Laurens już przyszedł? — zapytał zaraz po wejściu, podchodząc od razu do lady.  
  
Miejsce, w którym gospodarowała najmłodsza siostra Schuyler, było oblężone przez masę ludzi. Dziewczyna, zajęta innymi, nie usłyszała go.  
  
— Peggy! — powtórzył głośniej.  
  
— Niech pan poczeka na swoją kolej — rzucił jakiś mężczyzna.  
  
— Ja nie czekam w kolejkach, nazywam się Alexander Hamilton i jestem zastępcą szefa FBI — odparł gładko Alexander.  
  
Po tych słowach przepchnął się przez mały tłum.  
  
— Peggy…  
  
— Przepraszam na chwilkę — wymruczała kobieta do jakiejś pary. — Tak? — zwróciła się szybko do Alexa.  
  
— Czy Laurens już wchodził?  
  
— A jak on wygląda?  
  
— Kręcone, ciemne włosy, piegowaty taki, niższy ode mnie.  
  
— Przystojny?  
  
— Tak, tak, na pewno zwróciłabyś na niego uwagę w tłumie — odparł niedbale Alex. — Czyli nie widziałaś go.  
  
Peggy, chyba jak każda osoba płci pięknej w jej wieku, wyłapywała wzrokiem wszystkich ładnych chłopców.  
  
— Niestety nie.  
  
— Ale to niemożliwe. Wejście mamy jedno, a on nie może sam sobie ominąć strażników.  
  
— Przykro mi, Alex. Nie widziałam go. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie przyszedł.  
  
— Och. — No tak, to była bardzo prawdopodobna opcja. Dziwne, że ją wykluczył. — Racja. Dobra, dzięki.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. Jak przyjdzie, to daj znać. Skoro ty mówisz, że jest przystojny…  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami. Odepchnął się dłońmi od lady, a potem powędrował do kuchni. W niej, nie śpiesząc się, zaparzył sobie kawę.  
W porządku, skoro Laurensa jeszcze nie ma, wróci do swojego gabinetu. Skoro Angelica jest już na miejscu, powinna go do niego przyprowadzić, jak obiecywała.  
Wziął papierowy kubeczek i wyszedł.  
  
Szedł pogrążony w myślach. Właściwie co zrobi, jeżeli Laurens zdecyduje się zignorować wszystko, co Alex powiedział mu dwa dni temu? Patrząc z realistycznego punktu widzenia, nie musiał przychodzić do jego biura. Alex uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli faktycznie chłopak nie przyjdzie, straci z nim wszelki kontakt i nic nie będzie mu mógł za to zrobić. Chociaż patrzył pod nogi, jak szedł i tak potknął się o jakąś durną wypustkę na dywanie.  
  
Próbując odzyskać utraconą równowagę, zrobił do przodu dwa długie kroki. Kątem oka widział, że na kogoś leci, ale ten ktoś chwycił go za łokieć, nim się z nim zderzył. Kawa wypadła mu z ręki.  
  
— Uważaj.  
  
— Kurwa!  
  
— Spoko, mam ją.  
  
— Laurens?!  
  
Alex wyprostował się natychmiast. Przed nim rzeczywiście stał John Laurens, z rozbawioną miną trzymający w ręce ociekający kawą kubeczek.  
  
Był ubrany w dżinsy i czarną bluzę z kapturem, a włosy, tym razem rozpuszczone, opadały mu na ramiona i otaczały jego głowę w taki sposób, że przynosiły Alexowi na myśl grzywę lwa.  
  
— Cholera, Laurens. — Alex zmarszczył brwi. — Co ty tu robisz?  
  
Jak się tu dostał? Przecież Peggy by go nie przegapiła, na litość boską. Chłopak wręczył mu kubeczek.  
  
— No nie wiem, zdawało mi się, że miałem tu dzisiaj przyjść o dwunastej. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale najwyraźniej coś mi się pomyliło. Będę leciał, w takim razie.  
  
— Ooo, co to, to nie. — John Laurens zdążył zrobić zaledwie trzy kroki, nim Alex chwycił go za kaptur bluzy i przyciągnął z powrotem na miejsce, w którym wcześniej wstał. — Za mną.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył korytarzem. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Laurens podąża za nim.  
  
— Wybacz za spóźnienie, miałem nagłą rozmowę z burmistrzem — rzucił do niego przez ramię.  
  
— W porządku, to tylko pół godziny — mruknął chłopak. — Co to dla mnie.  
  
Alex zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby zrównać się z nim krokiem.  
  
— Jak tu wszedłeś? — zapytał go.  
  
— Bocznym wejściem — odparł brunet.  
  
— Niemożliwe. Tam jest kilka razy większa obstawa.  
  
— Może tak, ale to chyba bez znaczenia.  
  
— To ma znaczenie. Nie wpuszczamy cywili.  
  
— Wyszła po mnie Eliza.  
  
— Eliza? — powtórzył ze zdziwieniem Alex.  
  
— Tak. Mam jej numer, więc zadzwoniłem do niej, a ona wpuściła mnie i powiedziała, że cię nie ma. I żebym w takim razie poczekał na ciebie na tym korytarzu. A ona idzie na spotkanie.  
Ta Eliza. Że też do niego nie zadzwoniła, że Laurens już przyszedł! Ale, skoro miała spotkanie…  
  
Alex westchnął jedynie. Otworzył drzwi gabinetu i przepuścił Johna przodem.  
  
— Siadaj tutaj — rzucił, wchodząc tuż za nim.  
  
Laurens posłusznie usiadł na fotelu, który Alex mu wskazał.  
  
Alexander przeszedł obok niego i usiadł za biurkiem, odstawiając kawę na bok. Nastała cisza, podczas której Laurens siedział na fotelu, a Alex skanował wzrokiem monitor komputera, szukając odpowiednich plików.  
  
No, tu się szmaty schowały.  
  
Włączył.  
  
Po paru minutach kątem oka zobaczył, że chłopak zaczął kręcić się na fotelu, obracając się coraz szybciej wokół własnej osi.  
  
 _Niech szlag trafi tego, który wymyślił fotele na kółkach._  
  
Próbował to zignorować, ale po paru minutach, szalonemu kręceniu zaczęły akompaniować skrzypnięcia. Wtedy stracił cierpliwość.  
  
— Możesz przestać? — zapytał niecierpliwie.  
  
John Laurens natychmiast się zatrzymał, prawie się przy tym przewraca ją. Chłopak westchnął.  
  
Wreszcie.  
  
Alexander z zadowoleniem powrócił do pracy.  
  
Gdy minęło kolejnych parę minut, zobaczył, jak chłopak podnosi się z fotela i zaczyna obchodzić jego gabinet. Alex nie mógł powstrzymać się od ciągłego zerkania, gdzie ten wędruje.  
Brunet przeglądał jego akta, przestawiał kubki wypełnione długopisami i potykał się o kartonowe pudełka. Najdłużej zatrzymywał się przy wiszących na ścianach zdjęciach.  
Alex uniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, na które z nich teraz patrzy. Okazało się, że na to sprzed trzech lat, które przedstawiało jego i Washingtona. Przeniósł wzrok na profil chłopaka.  
Ten najwyraźniej wyczuł, że na niego patrzy, bo odezwał się, jakby wykorzystywał sytuację:  
  
— To twój szef?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— A to Eliza? — Chłopak wskazał kolejne zdjęcie.  
  
Hamilton rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Serio? Wygląda inaczej.  
  
— Ma inną fryzurę.  
  
— Angelica też.  
  
— Siostry Schuyler preferują podobny styl — wyjaśnił łaskawie Alex. — Jedna zmienia, a to samo robią pozostałe.  
  
— Czyli ta tutaj to też ich siostra?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Aha. Jak ma na imię?  
  
— Peggy.  
  
— To ta, co powinna mnie zauważyć, jak wchodziłem, ale nie zrobiła tego, bo wszedłem innym wejściem?  
  
— Tak — odparł krótko Alex.  
  
— Czyli pracuje w recepcji?  
  
Alexander przetarł twarz dłonią.  
  
— Tak, pracuje w recepcji.  
  
— I to ona jedzie do Kalifornii?  
  
— Skąd wiesz, że jedzie do Kalifornii? — Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
Laurens odwzajemnił spojrzenie kątem oka.  
  
— Dwa dni temu założyłem ci podsłuch.  
  
Alex posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie, więc John przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Eliza mi powiedziała.  
  
— Po cholerę?  
  
Laurens wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszeni bluzy.  
  
— Jest miła, więc jej zapytałem.

— Świetnie — powiedział krótko Alex, kończąc tym samym rozmowę.  
  
Brunet uszanował to, że Alex nie chciał rozmawiać. A przynajmniej przez chwilę.  
  
— Długo tu pracujesz?  
  
Alex z trudem stłumił w sobie irytację.  
  
— Przyjechałem do tego miasta w wieku dziewiętnastu lat.  
  
— Pracujesz tu od siedmiu lat?  
  
— T…  
  
— Pozwolili ci zacząć tak wcześnie?  
  
— N…  
  
— Och, zacząłeś chodzić na praktyki? Ale przecież, żeby zacząć tu pracować, musiałbyś przejść szereg kursów…  
  
— Możesz się zamknąć i usiąść na miejsce? — zniecierpliwił się Alex.  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z urażeniem.  
  
— Siadaj — wycedził Alex.  
  
— Dobra, spokojnie. — Laurens westchnął, przeszedł przez gabinet i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu.  
  
— I spróbuj mi się tylko zacząć kręcić — dodał Alexander ostrzegawczym tonem.  
  
— Skoro nalegasz…  
  
— NIE KRĘĆ SIĘ.  
  
Laurens westchnął ciężko.  
  
— To co mam robić? — zapytał.  
  
— Siedź po prostu cicho.  
  
— Siedzieć cicho mogę gdziekolwiek. Miałem tu przyjść, żeby siedzieć cicho?  
  
— Pracuję. Możesz przestać mnie rozpraszać na parę minut?  
  
— Dobrze, dobrze — ustąpił Laurens.  
  
Na miłość boską, wreszcie.  
  
Chłopak pokręcił się trochę, ale w końcu znieruchomiał z oczami utkwionymi w Alexandrze. Ignorowanie jego spojrzenia było trudniejsze, niż się tego spodziewał, ale mimo to udawało mu się na niego nie patrzeć, kontynuując pisanie na komputerze. Raz tylko zerknął, ale na jego szczęście Laurens miał wtedy wzrok opuszczony na coś, co trzymał na kolanach.

Alex nie wnikał, w to, czym chłopak się zajmował. Wolał nie wiedzieć. Ważne było to, że wreszcie przestał się na niego natarczywie gapić i spoglądał na niego jedynie od czasu do czasu.  
  
— Mogę wyjść? — zapytał Laurens po parunastu minutach, odkładając coś na blat tuż za jego komputerem.  
  
— Po co? — Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— A tak się przejść. — Brunet wzruszył ramionami. — Skoro cię denerwuję.  
  
— Nie denerwujesz mnie — odparł gładko Alex. — Ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zobaczył, czy ktoś na mnie nie czeka na korytarzu.  
  
— Mam zapytać? — Laurens przeciągnął się i powoli podniósł na nogi.  
  
— Nie, po prostu wyjrzyj, czy ktoś nie idzie w stronę gabinetu. Byle szybko. — Nie mógł dopuścić, żeby czyjeś niepożądane spojrzenie rozpoznało syna Henry'ego Laurensa.  
John Laurens przewrócił oczami. Alex patrzył, jak odwraca się do niego plecami, przechodzi przez gabinet i otwiera drzwi, żeby wyjść. Koniec końców nie wyszedł, a zamiast tego zderzył się z mężczyzną, który właśnie wchodził.  
  
— Ou, uwaga — powiedział mężczyzna, gdy Laurens zarył czołem w jego pierś.  
  
Był wysoki i smukły, o skórze koloru ciemnej kawy z mlekiem. Włosy miał ściągnięte w kucyk, ale Alexander wiedział, że są czarne i mocno pokręcone. Jak drugi mężczyzna, który wchodził zaraz za nim.  
  
— Gilbert, co ty robisz, wejdź wreszcie.  
  
— Nie będę taranować innych osób — warknął na niego pierwszy.  
  
Alex stłumił w sobie chęć wybuchu śmiechem.  
  
— Przepraszam. — John zrobił parę kroków do tyłu, robiąc im miejsce.  
  
— Laf, Herc, wejdźcie — zawołał do nich Alex.  
  
— Nie jesteś zajęty? — Lafayette rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Johna. _To_ spojrzenie.  
  
Alex zasztyletował go wzrokiem.  
  
— Aha, czyli to nie to — dodał Lafayette. — Rozumiem. Nie patrz tak na mnie.  
  
— Mamy dla ciebie małą sprawę do przejrzenia z nami — dodał drugi mężczyzna, Hercules.  
  
— Wobec tego chodźcie — powiedział Alex. — Aha. I poznajcie Laure... Johna.  
  
— John Laurens — przedstawił się John, nim Alex zdążył go powstrzymać.  
  
— Laurens... — powiedział powoli Lafayette, potrząsając dłonią chłopaka. — Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem…  
  
— Synem Henry'ego Laurensa? — dokończył pytanie John, ignorując Alexa, który dawał mu nieme znaki, żeby się zamknął. — Tak, jestem.

— No, a wiesz, wyglądałeś mi nawet znajomo! — powiedział do niego Hercules, podczas, gdy Lafayette rzucił Alexowi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło "serio, Alex".  
  
Alexander posłał mu niewinny uśmiech.  
  
— Nie mówiłem wam może?  
  
— Dobrze wiesz, że nie!  
  
— Dobra, dawaj tę sprawę. A ty, Laurens... — Alex spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.  
  
— Mogę sobie iść — zaproponował brunet. Zbyt entuzjastycznie, jak na jego gust.  
  
— Nie, zostań jeszcze.  
  
Laurens rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział, jedynie wrócił na fotel. Lafayette i Hercules podeszli do Alexa i stanęli po obu jego stronach. Alex podłączył do komputera pendrive, który wręczył mu Lafayette.  
  
— Co to za sprawa? — zapytał.  
  
— Nie wiem do końca, Angelica dopiero co wręczyła mi pendrive — odparł Lafayette. — Wspomniała mi o niej jedynie ogólnie…  
  
— Czym się zajmujecie? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Laurens.  
  
— Gdybyś mógł się na chwilę zam... — zaczął z irytacją Alex.  
  
— Ja zajmuję się przestępstwami informatycznymi — odparł Lafayette, ignorując Alexa i spoglądając na Johna. — Co nie znaczy, że jestem kulą u nogi, widzę to twoje spojrzenie. Też biorę udział w akcjach i jestem w nich całkiem niezły. Herc za to jest specem od broni.  
  
— Herc? — Laurens przeniósł wzrok na drugiego z przyjaciół Alexa.  
  
— Hercules.  
  
— Fajne imię. — Na twarzy Laurensa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
  
— Tak, matka dała mi je, żeby ludzie patrzyli na mnie tak, jak ty teraz.  
  
Alex odchrząknął głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciół.  
  
— To, co z tą sprawą? — zapytał.  
  
Po piętnastu minutach oglądali już zdjęcia z wypadku.  
  
— Podobno kierowca wjechał w drzewo, żeby uniknąć zderzenia z jeleniem. — Alex słuchał tego, co mówił Hercules, jednocześnie przesuwając zdjęcia. — Tak przynajmniej zeznała zapłakana pasażerka.  
  
— Siedziała obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu — dodał Lafayette. — Kierowca umarł na miejscu, ale ona wyszła z tego zaledwie z paroma zadrapaniami.  
  
— Była z nim spokrewniona? — zapytał Alex, oglądając zwłoki z różnych perspektyw. W zalaną krwią twarz i szyję ofiary wbiły się kawałki szkła, które najwyraźniej pochodziły z rozbitej szyby.  
  
— Małżeństwo od trzech lat. Oboje mają po trzydzieści siedem.  
  
— No fajnie — mruknął Alex. — To dlaczego ta sprawa jest u nas? To wypadek.  
  
— Matka ofiary twierdzi, że to celowe zabójstwo — odparł Hercules.  
  
— I może jeszcze jego żona go zamordowała? — Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
Lafayette rzucił mu potwierdzające spojrzenie.  
  
— Serio. — Alex przetarł twarz dłonią. — To znaczy, że musimy się z nią spotkać?  
  
— Jeżeli to zabójczyni, wykryjemy to bez problemu. — Lafayette wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Pytanie, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić — powiedział Hercules.  
  
— No właśnie. — Alex spojrzał na Francuza. — Co zeznała matka?  
  
— Yyy... Złe stosunki w małżeństwie, bogaty mąż. Chęć zdobycia całych pieniędzy dla siebie.  
  
— To takie typowe. — Alex westchnął. — Mieliśmy taką sprawę tydzień temu. I teraz, skoro, patrząc na notkę, oględziny zwłok ofiary nic nie wykryły, teściowa przegra swoją próbę udupienia synowej.  
  
— No, nie wiem. — Alexander drgnął, słysząc głos Laurensa tuż za sobą.  
  
— Jasna cholera, co ty tu robisz? — Alex wykręcił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Nie miałeś siedzieć na fotelu? — Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Schylił się szybko i przeszedł mu pod ramieniem, tak, żeby dostać się do monitora komputera. — Wynocha, to ściśle tajne! — warknął na niego Alex, ale John już strącił jego rękę z myszki i przejął kontrolę nad przesuwaniem zdjęć.  
  
— Pewnie są gdzieś zdjęcia szyi ofiary — odparł Laurens.  
  
— Na pewno nie dla twoich oczu — prychnął Alex. — Laf, powiedz mu, żeby sobie poszedł!  
  
Gilbert otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi, słuchając słów Laurensa:  
  
— O, mam. — John boleśnie oparł się łokciem o udo Alexandra, ignorując jego pełen bólu jęk. — Szkło z rozbitej szyby nie mogło wystrzelić pod takim kątem, żeby przecięło mu szyję w taki sposób. Dobra, mogło, wszystko jest możliwe, ale przecież nie żyło własnym życiem i nie uciekło z jego szyi po zabiciu tego człowieka. Jest tutaj tyle krwi, bo podobno szkło poderżnęło mu gardło. A przecież ta rana nie jest poszarpana, jaka byłaby po wystrzale szkła. Tylko precyzyjna. Wygląda na ranę po nóżu i każdy, kto się trochę na tym zna, nawet największy kretyn, powinien od razu to zobaczyć podczas oględzin zwłok.  
  
Alexander spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale nim zdołał o cokolwiek zapytać, wyręczył go w tym Lafayette:  
  
— Studiujesz medycynę? — zapytał.  
  
— Studiowałem — wyjaśnił John, zerkając na niego z dołu.  
  
Alexander zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Masz rację, na litość boską. — Lafayette podrapał się po głowie. — Zacząłem szkolić się pod tym kątem w zeszłym roku, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.  
  
— Czyli co? — zapytał Alex. — Żona-zabójczyni?  
  
— Na to wygląda — powiedział Hercules. — Mogła przejąć kontrolę nad kierownicą i władować samochód w drzewo. Dalsza historia jest jasna.  
  
Laurens odciążył udo Alexa i z kucków stanął na proste nogi.  
  
— No, to nieźle, John — powiedział z uznaniem Lafayette. — Wygląda na to, że dobrze, że zaglądałeś Alexowi przez ramię. Ale byśmy zjebali.  
  
— Zepsuł człowiek od oględzin zwłok — odparł Laurens, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— O ile jakiś był — mruknął Alex.  
  
— Ile studiowałeś tę medycynę? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lafayette.  
  
— Rok.  
  
— Dlaczego przestałeś? — wtrącił Alex.  
  
Jego zdaniem gościu miał oko.  
  
John przestąpił z nogi na nogę i przygryzł dolną wargę.  
  
— Ojcu się to nie podobało — wyjaśnił.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Mówisz poważnie? Przecież to dobry kierunek. Cholernie dobry. Nie mówiąc już o tym, ile ludzkich istnień można tym uratować.  
  
Laurens lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Wolał, żebym poszedł na prawo. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. — Wydawał się zakłopotany tym faktem.  
  
— Na prawo? — Lafayette rzucił Alexowi znaczące spojrzenie. — Nasz Alex studiował prawo.  
  
Alex wymienił spojrzenia z Herculesem.  
  
— Dobra, zaniesiemy teraz odpowiedź Angelice — powiedział szybko Hercules. — Nie ma sensu zwlekać, to w końcu sprawa o morderstwo. Chcesz, żebyśmy wyprowadzili Johna przy okazji?  
  
— Byłbym wdzięczny — powiedział Alex, biorąc kubeczek z kawą do ręki.

— Musimy dodać, że zły Laurens nam pomógł. — Lafayette uśmiechnął się do Alexa.  
  
— Tak, a przy okazji znajdźcie nazwisko gościa od oględzin wzrok. Trzeba opierdolić debila. Nowy, czy co?  
  
— Albo, jak mówiłeś, może nie było żadnych oględzin.  
  
Alex kątem oka zauważył, że John przygląda się Gilbertowi z czymś, co wyglądało mu na chorą fascynację. Lafayette chyba też to zauważył, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz lekkiej dezorientacji. John musiał zauważyć, że Alex i Gilbert to zauważyli, bo odezwał się:  
  
— Masz absolutnie fantastyczne zęby — powiedział.  
  
Alex parsknął śmiechem, opluwając kawą komputer, biurko i wszystko, co na nim leżało. Zaniósł się kaszlem i nie wiedział, czy bardziej bawi go zdziwiona mina Lafayetta, zafascynowane spojrzenie Johna, czy śmiech Herculesa.  
  
— Chodźmy — Hercules zerwał się na nogi, starając się nie śmiać. Chwycił za ramię lekko zarumienionego, nadal jakby zszokowanego Lafayetta i pociągnął go za sobą. — Czekamy na korytarzu, John.  
  
Alex skończył kaszleć.  
  
— To go zdziwiłeś — powiedział do Laurensa, kiedy na dobre mu przeszło. — Widzimy się jutro.  
  
— O tej samej porze?  
  
— Jeżeli nie wchodzi ci to w paradę.  
  
— Nie, raczej nie — odparł Laurens. — Chociaż... — zmarszczył brwi. — Nie jestem pewien.  
  
— Wyjmij telefon, dam ci swój numer.  
  
— Wolałbym, żebyś napisał mi go na kartce — odparł John.  
  
— W porządku. — Chciał nie pytać, dlaczego, ale zapytał: — Dlaczego?  
  
— Kontrola rodzicielska — wyjaśnił Laurens.  
  
— Współczuję, ja takiej nie mam — rzekł Alex, bazgroląc swój numer na kawałku papieru.  
  
— Też ci współczuję.  
  
— Dzięki. — Alex wyciągnął zapisany papierek w jego stronę.  
  
Laurens podszedł, odebrał go i wsunął do kieszeni.  
  
Alexander, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Angelicą, rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, póki ten stał blisko. Rzeczywiście, na lewej kości policzkowej mógł dostrzec plasterek i to dosyć spory. Ale miał kolor skóry, pewnie dlatego go nie dostrzegł.

— Dzięki. Napiszę, jeśli coś by mi się nie zgadzało — powiedział John, patrząc na niego przelotnie.  
  
— Świetnie. W takim razie do zobaczenia. Spróbuj tylko nie przyjść. — Alex odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi.  
  
— Tak zrobię, jeżeli dalej będziesz tak przynudzał i zachowywał się jak cham i miotał na prawo i lewo — odpyskował mu na odchodne chłopak i wyszedł, solidnie trzaskając drzwiami.  
  
....Chryste.  
  
Alex zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się tego.  
  
Po chwili potrząsnął głową i powrócił do pracy. Jakiś czas później skończyła mu się kawa, wstał więc, żeby zrobić sobie więcej. Gdy ominął biurko, jego uwagę zwróciła czysta, biała kartka, której wcześniej na pewno tam nie było. To musiała być ta rzecz, którą odłożył wcześniej Laurens.  
  
Tylko dlatego ją podniósł i spojrzał na nią, jakby czysta strona mogła powiedzieć mu więcej, niż sam chłopak.  
  
Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że na drugiej coś jest. Odwrócił kartkę.  
  
Ze zdziwieniem przyjął do wiadomości, że widniał na niej rysunek. Szkic czarnym długopisem, który przedstawiał wizerunek jego samego. Siedzącego za biurkiem i pracującego.  
Przez moment po prostu się na to gapił. Alexander na tym rysunku był idealny. Przystojny, zamyślony i na pewno nie ironiczny czy rozgoryczony. Przez chwilę w jego myślach pojawiło się pytanie, czy naprawdę tak wygląda, czy to tylko wymysł, sztuka. Czy po prostu punkt widzenia.  
  
W jego sercu rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Cholera, miał chłopak talent. I chyba dowiedział się, co studiuje. A może był to po prostu zbieg okoliczności.


	4. IV

— Wygląda na fajnego chłopaka — powiedział Lafayette.  
  
— Chociaż wypowiedział to zdanie zupełnie nie na temat, Alex natychmiast zrozumiał, o kim mówi.  
  
— Laurens? — Mimo tego, że wiedział, kogo Laf ma na myśli, zapytał z grzeczności.  
  
— John. Dlaczego nazywasz go po nazwisku?  
  
— Tak jakoś. — Alex wzruszył ramionami.

— On nazywa cię po imieniu.  
  
— Żeby mnie wkurzyć — odparł Alex. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na siedzącego pod ścianą mężczyznę. — Zaraz. Przecież w twojej obecności nie odezwał się do mnie wprost. Ani razu.  
  
— No, w twojej obecności nie, ale wiesz, jednak wyjście z tego budynku trochę trwa. Plus kawałek, kiedy wracaliśmy razem do domu.  
  
— Wracaliście razem do domu — powtórzył Alex, unosząc brew.  
  
— No. Jak mówiłem, wygląda na fajnego chłopaka. — Lafayette spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Dobrze znam ten wzrok, Laf — powiedział z politowaniem Alexander. — Nie ściągam go tutaj po to, żeby go uwieść.  
  
— Co? Jak to nie? To po co?  
  
— NAPRAWDĘ SĄDZIŁEŚ, ŻE ŚCIĄGAM GO DLATEGO, ŻE CHCĘ GO UWIEŚĆ?  
  
— No, tak. Po tobie wszystkiego można się spodziewać.  
  
Alex rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
— Jestem w pracy.  
  
— A poza pracą? Dlaczego nie, w sumie?  
  
Alex potrząsnął głową. Co za durne pomysły. Jego wzrok powrócił do ekranu komputera. Nie musiał patrzeć na Lafayette'a, żeby wiedzieć, że ten przewraca oczami.  
  
— Swoją drogą, ładny rysunek — odezwał się jego przyjaciel po paru minutach.  
  
— Jaki rysunek? — Alex oderwał wzrok od monitora.  
  
— Ten, tutaj. — Lafayette skinął głową w kierunku jego biurka.  
  
 _Och._  
  
— Ach, ten.  
  
— Dostałeś go od swojego fana?  
  
— Nie. Laurens to narysował.  
  
Lafayette gwizdnął.  
  
— Nieźle.  
  
— Tak. — Alex nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. — Świetnie rysuje. Zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie studiuje sztuki.  
  
— W sensie sztuki rysowania, tak?  
  
— No. A czego.  
  
— Możliwe. Zapytaj go. W końcu po to go tu ściągasz, tak? Żeby pytać.  
  
— No.

— Ty tak na poważnie? — Lafayette spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Ściągasz go, żeby go wypytywać?  
  
— No... Tak? To syn Henry'ego Laurensa — odparł Alexander. — Co innego mógłbym z nim robić? Może mi naprawdę wiele powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mi zaufa.  
  
Nie, żeby nie wykluczył wcześniej tego "jeśli".  
  
— Tylko wiesz, nie bądź dupą. Jak już ci zaufa, to nie wykorzystuj go do własnych celów.  
  
Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— Alexander. — Lafayette spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
  
— No co?  
  
— Obiecaj, że do niczego go nie wykorzystasz.  
  
Alex westchnął.  
  
— Albo obiecaj, że nie zrobisz tak, że będziesz z nim gadał parę miesięcy, wyciągniesz z niego co chcesz i nagle powiesz "a, nie potrzebuję cię, spierdzielaj".  
  
— Dobra, obiecuję. — Alexander przewrócił oczami. — Przecież wiesz, że taki nie jestem.  
  
— No, wiem. Ale wiem też, do swoich celów dochodzisz po trupach, jeśli ci na czymś bardzo zależy.  
  
— John Laurens nie skończy przeze mnie jako trup — obiecał Alex.  
  
— W takim razie świetnie. — Lafayette uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— No i wiesz, tak czy siak tak szybko mi nie zaufa — dodał Alexander. — Jest na to zbyt bystry. I wygląda na to, że lojalny. Wiesz, jak się wkurzył, kiedy zapytałem o jego ojca?  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie.  
  
— Po tym pytaniu zaczął mnie jeszcze bardziej drażnić. Znaczy, zachowywał się cholernie bezczelnie. To dziwne, bo jego ojciec wydaje mi się, że jego ojciec jest dosyć... Wymagający. Albo surowy. Jakiś taki, w każdym razie. Słyszałeś, że kazał mu zrezygnować z medycyny, a on, John, zrezygnował.  
  
Francuz rzucił mu zastanawiające spojrzenie.  
  
— Mam wrażenie, że zadzierasz z niewłaściwą rodziną.  
  
— Nie z rodziną. I nie zadzieram.  
  
— Jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty z jego ojcem…  
  
— Nie mam zamiaru. — Alex przeciągnął się. — Poza tym, nie boję się go.  
  
— Nie mówię, że się boisz. To nie ma znaczenia. Mówię ci, żebyś był ostrożny w tym, co robisz, bo Henry Laurens to wpływowy człowiek i jeśli dowie się, że jego syn codziennie spotyka się z pracownikiem FBI, zacznie się tym interesować. A potem wypytywać jak do tego doszło, co robicie, dlaczego to robicie... — Lafayette urwał. — W każdym razie możesz wyobrazić sobie, jakie będą skutki, jeżeli dowie się prawdy.  
  
— Dlaczego miałby się dowiedzieć? — zapytał z irytacją Alexander. — Gdy pierwszy raz rozmawiałem z jego synem, ustaliliśmy warunki. On nie powie ojcu prawdy o tym, gdzie codziennie chodzi, a ja nie powiem Henry'emu o tym, co Laurens ukrywa. Co prawda, nie wiem, czy cokolwiek ukrywa, ale skoro się zgodził, to znaczy, że coś tam musi mieć na sumieniu, a…  
  
Lafayette rzucił mu kolejne długie spojrzenie, więc Alex urwał.  
  
— Mówisz, że John Laurens tak szybko ci nie zaufa, bo jest na to zbyt bystry, ale to ty z kolei za szybko zaufałeś mu.  
  
— Nie. — Alex zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową. — Ja po prostu znam się na ludziach.  
  
— Mam nadzieję. Bo wiesz, tak to wygląda. — Gilbert przewrócił oczami i podniósł się z krzesła. — Będę leciał. Peggy poprosiła mnie o pomoc przy jakimś programie... i mam wrażenie, że jestem wykorzystywany. Przecież mamy od tego informatyków.  
  
— Po prostu nie chce zadawać się z idiotami.  
  
Lafayette uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Dobra, na razie. Daj znać, jeśli coś będzie się działo.  
  
— Dam - obiecał Alexander. — Dzięki, Laf. Na razie.  
  
Jego przyjaciel wyszedł, a wtedy Alex westchnął i odsunął się od komputera.  
  
Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, co powiedział mu Lafayette. Nie no, nie wpadnie w kłopoty. Laur... John nie wyglądał mu na osobę, która wsypuje ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że po prostu jest uczciwym facetem, który nie łamie danych słów. I tyle. Dlaczego miałby się denerwować?  
  
Och, tak. Ale Lafayette nie wspomniał o Washingtonie. Bogu dzięki, że sobie nie przypomniał. Z pewnością nie darowałby mu długiego kazania.  
Spojrzał na zegarek, a potem sprawdził wiadomości w telefonie. Do dwunastej zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, a on nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości, która informowałaby go o tym, że John Laurens nie złoży mu wizyty. Powrócił do pracy.

*

Syn-tego-pieprzonego-hipokryty wszedł do jego gabinetu pięć po dwunastej, głośno i bez pukania.

Alex uniósł wzrok, słysząc dźwięk (czy raczej huk) otwieranych drzwi. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem Johna.  
Tym razem nie powitała go lwia grzywa. Włosy chłopaka były związane w kucyk, oczy ciskały jakieś wesołe iskierki, a jego policzki i nos były zarumienione, prawdopodobnie od zimna. Alex otworzył usta, żeby go przywitać i wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nie wie jak.  
  
Cholera.  
  
— Puka się — powiedział więc zamiast powitania.  
  
— Mogłeś powiedzieć to za pierwszym razem, kiedy gnałeś mnie do gabinetu niczym pasterz jakieś bydło — odparł John i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
  
— Porównałeś mnie do pasterza?  
  
— A siebie do bydła. To powinno się zrównoważyć.  
  
Alex przytaknął.  
  
— Zdejmij kurtkę i siadaj — powiedział. — Zimno na dworze? — zapytał, gdy Laurens zaczął rozpinać zamek kurtki.  
  
— Niezbyt — odparł Laurens. — A co?  
  
Alexander otworzył usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy z kolei uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał przyznać się, że gapił się na niego wystarczająco długo, żeby zarejestrować rumieniec na jego twarzy.  
  
— A tak pytam — odparł więc po krótkiej chwili.  
  
John znieruchomiał, patrząc na niego. Zmrużył oczy.  
  
No i cholera.   
  
Alex widział, jak zaczyna się nad tym zastanawiać.  
  
Chciał zacząć inny temat, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od tego pytania, ale Laurens nagle oderwał palce od zamka jego kurtki i przyłożył sobie dłonie do policzków.  
Alex spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Chłopak milczał przez parę chwil, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi niewinności oczami.  
  
— Oooch! — powiedział chwilę później, z nagłym olśnieniem. — O to chodzi!  
  
Chłopak wyglądał na tak zdziwionego i tak... Wyglądał tak, że Alex wolał nawet nie określać jak, że nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego wybuchu śmiechu. Laurens opuścił dłonie, a rumieniec na jego twarzy pogłębił się. Zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Alexa z pretensją.  
  
— Nie, nie jest zimno — powiedział cierpko. — Musiałem trochę zapierdzielać, żeby zdążyć na czas.  
  
— Wyszedłeś za późno? — zapytał Alex, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

— Tak. Musiałem powiedzieć ojcu, gdzie idę. Wyjaśnienia zajęły mi więcej czasu, niż się spodziewałem.  
  
To zdanie sprawiło, że Alexander natychmiast przestał się śmiać.  
  
— I co mu powiedziałeś? — zapytał.  
  
— Że idę rysować. — John wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— I co powiedział?  
  
— Nie był wniebowzięty. Tak w skrócie. — Laurens rzucił kurtkę na piramidę, którą Alex zbudował z akt parę dni temu, po czym usiadł w fotelu. Wzrok chłopaka powędrował po biurku i zatrzymał się na kartce, która leżała nieopodal klawiatury.  
  
Alex doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, na co patrzy. I po jego spojrzeniu wiedział, o co chce zapytać.  
  
— Znalazłem rysunek — powiedział, żeby uwolnić go od konieczności zadawania tego pytania. — Zapomniałeś go zabrać.  
  
— Och. — Na twarzy Johna pojawiło się zakłopotanie. I… Obawa?  
  
— Zdenerwowało cię to? — zapytał Laurens, obserwując go uważnie.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Że cię narysowałem.  
  
To zdziwiło Alexa.  
  
— Nie, skąd. Mówiąc szczerze, zrobiło mi się... — Przez chwilę szukał właściwego słowa. — Miło. Poczułem się czegoś warty. — Zaśmiał się, żeby rozładować napięcie, które zaczął wyczuwać.  
  
Laurens mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Alexander zmarszczył delikatnie brwi. Niemal widział emanującą od jego ciała nieufność. Cała odwaga chłopaka w ciągu krótkiej chwili zniknęła. Wraz z jego uśmiechem.  
  
Zaczęła narastać niezręczna cisza.  
  
— Ej, spokojnie — odezwał się Alex, gdy zrobiła się niemal nieznośna. — Zrelaksuj się, dlaczego tak się spiąłeś?  
  
Chłopak mruknął coś pod nosem.  
  
— Co jest?  
  
— A co cię to obchodzi? — John przewrócił oczami.  
  
No w sumie?  
  
— To ja znajduję się na tym rysunku — odparł jednak.  
  
Laurens nic nie powiedział. Nawet na niego nie patrzył. Utkwił wzrok w krześle stojącym pod ścianą. Alex westchnął.

— Słuchaj, nie mam nic do tego, że mnie narysowałeś — powiedział, podejrzewając, że właśnie o to mu chodzi.  
  
Cisza.  
  
— Poważnie.  
  
Nadal nic.  
  
— Nie jestem zły. Ani zażenowany.  
  
Nic. Krzesło nadal było ciekawsze od niego.   
  
Alex ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że chłopak po prostu mu nie wierzył.  
  
— Nikt mnie nigdy nie narysował. — Alex pomyślał chwilę. — To znaczy, dobra, raz jakaś baba zrobiła portret pamięciowy. Nie pamiętam, dlaczego do tego doszło. Chyba przez tę awanturę w barze... Tak czy siak tamten rysunek był odrażają... — urwał. — Ale to, co narysowałeś... To dobry rysunek. Poważnie. Rysujesz naprawdę dobrze.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
  
— Tak?  
  
Wreszcie.  
  
— No jasne. — Alex poczuł ulgę, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. — Laf też tak uważa.  
  
John nadal patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
— Masz talent. — Alexander wziął do ręki rysunek i przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz. — Co prawda nie uważam, żebym był taki przystojny, ale…  
  
— Jesteś, jesteś. — John patrzył na niego już bez podejrzliwości, a na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się uśmiech.  
 _  
NIE CZERWIEŃ SIĘ, ALEXANDER._ _  
_  
— Dzięki. Że... Tak uważasz — dodał chłopak, gdy Alex siedział z rozchylonymi ustami.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego i odchrząknął. Okej, wyglądało na to, że po prostu John Laurens czasami bywał jednak otwarty na ludzi. Zbyt otwarty.  
  
— Powiedziałem tylko szczerą prawdę — odparł.  
  
— Ja też. — John patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. — Mógłbym porównać cię do zębów Lafa.  
  
— Dzięki. — Odpowiedział krzywym spojrzeniem.  
  
— To był komplement.

To niemal zwaliło go z krzesła.  
  
O kurwa. Faktycznie.  
  
Alex z trudem zachował kamienną twarz, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa, które wypowiedział Laurens, widząc zęby Lafayette'a.  
  
— Dlatego ci podziękowałem.  
  
— Huh. Nie ma za co.  
  
— Chcesz zabrać ten rysunek?  
  
— Nie, co ty.  
  
— Świetnie. — Alex powoli zaczął odzyskiwać swój profesjonalizm. — Co studiujesz?  
  
Laurens wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nic ciekawego.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami. Ale tylko dlatego, że spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi.  
  
— A powiedz, czy twój ojciec ma duży wpływ na to, co studiujesz?  
  
Gdy tylko wypowiedział to pytanie, pojął, że popełnił błąd, wspominając o jego ojcu. Brunet patrzył mu w oczy ponad minutę, a potem założył ręce na piersi.  
  
— Zmieniłem studia na jego życzenie. Czy to dla ciebie oznacza duży wpływ? — Na szczęście odpowiedział na pytanie, choć nieco zjadliwym tonem.  
  
Dobra, to powoli zmieniało się w przesłuchanie. Musi być profesjonalny, ale nie zachowywać się tak, jakby go przesłuchiwał. Cholera, wczoraj wszystko przychodziło mu z łatwością. A teraz? Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wszystko zepsuje. Dobra, nie wszystko, ale coś.  
  
Odetchnął krótko.  
  
— Chyba tak. Nie dziwi mnie to, w końcu jedni ojcowie mają duży wpływ na to, co wybiera ich dziecko, a ci drudzy nie.  
  
— Skąd więc wzięło się to pytanie?  
  
— Zastanawiam się po prostu, do której grupy należysz.  
  
— Przecież przed chwilą sam stwierdziłeś, że do tej pierwszej.  
  
— Cofam to. — Alex zamrugał, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
  
Laurens podrapał się po nosie.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale wczoraj mówiłem o tym, że studiowałem medycynę przez rok.  
  
— A twój ojciec wolał, żebyś studiował prawo.  
  
Brunet kiwnął głową.  
  
— Więc zrezygnowałem ze studiów medycznych.  
  
— I poszedłeś na prawo?  
  
— Tego nie zrobiłem.  
  
— Ale ojciec ci kazał?  
  
— Ano.  
  
— Nie do końca rozumiem.  
  
John oparł się łokciem o poręcz obrotowego krzesła i rzucił Alexandrowi ciężkie spojrzenie.  
  
— Czego nie rozumiesz?  
  
— Dlaczego z polecenia ojca zrezygnowałeś ze studiów, które lubiłeś, ale nie poszedłeś na prawo, jak ci kazał.  
  
— Chciałem mieć trochę kontroli nad swoim życiem.  
  
Oho.  
  
— Kontroli nad swoim życiem? — powtórzył z zainteresowaniem Alex.  
  
Laurens westchnął przeciągle i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi.  
  
— W życiu warto robić coś, co się lubi. A jeśli poszedłbym na prawo, to miałbym przesrane do końca życia. Bez urazy — dodał.  
  
A, w tym sensie.  
  
— Mhm. Mówiłeś, że masz przerwę między semestrami. — Swoją drogą jego rok musiał zacząć się bardzo dziwnie, skoro taka przerwa wypadła w listopadzie. Wolał jednak nie pytać.  
  
— Mówiłem.  
  
— I co robisz, oprócz przychodzenia tutaj? — zapytał Alex. — Nie wchodzi ci to w paradę?  
  
— Nie. Pracuję raczej od czwartej po południu.  
  
Pracuje? To go zaskoczyło.  
  
Laurens zauważył to i posłał mu politowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Sądziłeś, że skoro jestem synem Henry'ego Laurensa, to jest równoznaczne z tym, że jestem leniwym idiotą, tak?  
  
— Tak — wyrwało mu się. — To znaczy, nie — poprawił się od razu. — Serio, nie myślałem tak — powiedział, widząc, jak Laurens wzdycha. — Znaczy, dobra. Nie sądziłem po prostu, że pracujesz.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Ja bym na twoim miejscu nie pracował, gdybym nie musiał.  
  
— I tak słabo mi idzie. — John zaśmiał się. — Znaczy, nie w tym sklepie. Jeszcze nie. Ale zazwyczaj wywalają mnie po dwóch tygodniach, a najdłużej około dwóch miesiącach. I nawet nie wiemdlaczego.  
  
— W jakim sklepie teraz pracujesz?  
  
— Artystycznym.  
  
— Potrzebują w nim pracownika, który zna się na rzeczy, nie?  
  
— Znam się na rzeczy, uwierz mi.  
  
Alex uniósł brew.  
  
— Studia artystyczne?  
  
— Może. — Na ustach Laurensa pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który potwierdził wszystkie podejrzenia Alexandra.  
  
— Ha! Od początku wiedziałem. — Alex spojrzał na niego tryumfalnie.  
  
— Łał, jestem pod wrażeniem. — Brunet przewrócił oczami. — Naprawdę trudno było na to wpaść.  
  
— Wiem. — Alex nie zwrócił uwagę na jego ironiczny ton. — Mimo, że wcześniej to podejrzewałem, to dziwi mnie to, mówiąc szczerze.  
  
— Dlaczego? — Laurens usiadł prosto i zakręcił się na krześle.  
  
— Bo wiesz. — Alexander z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak chłopak obraca się wokół własnej osi. — Jednak artyści mają... No, nie ukrywajmy, nieporównywalnie mniejsze szanse na bezpieczną przyszłość niż lekarze.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
— I twój ojciec nic do tego nie ma? — To mu nie pasowało. — Zrezygnowałeś z medycyny, nie poszedłeś na prawo i wylądowałeś na studiach artystycznych. To trochę kiepsko, nie?  
  
John przestał się kręcić.  
  
— Jasne, że ma.  
  
— No i to jest całkiem zrozumiałe. Znaczy, nie do końca — poprawił się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że rodzice zwykle powinni wspierać swoje pociechy w ich wyborach. — Lubisz te studia, prawda?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Nie powinien się cieszyć twoim szczęściem?  
  
Laurens rzucił mu dziwnie smutne spojrzenie.  
  
— Moja mama bardzo lubiła sztukę.  
 _  
Och._ _  
_  
_Ooooch._  
  
— Uważasz, że to za bardzo mu ją przypomina? — zapytał z innej strony.

Chłopaka jakby zmroziło. Siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, a z jego spojrzenia zniknęły wszelkie uczucia. Nim Alex zaczął się martwić, brunet poruszył się.  
  
— Wątpię — wyszeptał.  
  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał Alexander, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Nie, nic. — Wzrok Johna wciąż był jakby nieobecny.  
  
Okej, więc coś się stało. Alex obserwował go w ciszy przez parę chwil. Chłopak najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiał. Niemal niezauważalnie marszczył brwi i w skupieniu wpatrywał się w biurko. Alex w tym momencie żałował, że po prostu nie może wejść do jego głowy i odkryć wszystkiego, co w niej siedzi. Chciał zapytać, o czym myśli, co się stało, ale uznał, że lepiej nie ryzykować.  
  
— Masz ochotę na kawę? — zapytał zamiast tego.  
  
Laurens nie odpowiedział.  
  
Dopiero, gdy zadał pytanie trzeci raz, uniósł wzrok, więc Alex musiał powtórzyć to samo zdanie raz jeszcze.  
  
— Jasne — odparł chłopak. — Chętnie.  
  
— Powiedziałeś to tylko dlatego, żeby nie musieć siedzieć ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu, prawda? — zapytał z rozbawieniem Alex.  
  
— Jednak nie jesteś taki głupi. — Laurens podniósł się z fotela.  
  
— Wypraszam sobie, w ogóle nie jestem głupi. — Alex uczynił podobnie.  
  
— Oczywiście. — Laurens odchrząknął.  
  
— Uważasz, że jestem głupi?  
  
— Nie?  
  
— Masz szczęście.  
  
— W to nie wątpię — zgodził się Laurens z rozbawieniem.  
  
Alex wymownie przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Chodź za mną. — Wyminął chłopaka i poszedł przodem.  
  
Położył dłoń na klamce, ale nim ją nacisnął, odwrócił się w stronę Laurensa i spojrzał na niego. Brunet odpowiedział pytającym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie odzywaj się do nikogo — powiedział Alex.  
  
— Spoko.  
  
— Nie rozglądaj się, nie krzycz i nie wyglądaj podejrzanie.  
  
— Okej.  
  
— Nie nawiązuj rozmów z ludźmi, których nie znasz.  
  
— Masz mnie za dziecko? — Laurens wzruszył ramionami. — Wyluzuj.

Wyszli z gabinetu.   
  
Idąc korytarzem, Alex spojrzał kątem oka na Laurensa. Chłopak szedł obok niego, z rękami w kieszeni, oglądając wszystko z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby widział korytarz pierwszy raz w swoim życiu.  
  
— O, a tu poparzyłem się kawą — odezwał się brunet, gdy przechodzili obok tablicy, na której widniała mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
  
— Kiedy? - Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Jak na mnie wpadłeś i przy okazji wypuściłeś kubeczek z ręki.  
  
— Ach. — Wtedy. — Przepraszam.  
  
— Spoko. Nie cierpiałem aż tak. Hej, patrz! — Laurens wyjął rękę z kieszeni i wyciągnął ją przed siebie. — Angelica!  
  
Alexander podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Faktycznie, na końcu korytarza stała Angelica. Ooo, nie.  
  
— Przymknij się, nie musimy się z nią wit…  
  
— Hej, Angelica!  
  
— Ciiicho - syknął Alex, pociągając go za kaptur tak mocno, że chłopak stracił równowagę.  
  
Laurens nie zawołał jej szczególnie głośno, ale wysoka kobieta i tak podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na nich.  
  
— No i masz — wycedził Alex z uśmiechem.  
  
— No i mam — zgodził się Laurens, nie zwracając uwagi na jego ton.  
  
Parę krótkich chwil później spotkali się z Angelicą.   
  
— Hej, John. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Laurensa.  
  
— Cześć! — Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
  
— Gdzie się wybieracie? — Kobieta zwróciła się do Alexandra.  
  
— Na kawę — odparł.  
  
— Po kawę — poprawił go Laurens.  
  
— No tak. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Bo nigdzie nie wychodzimy.  
  
— Za często przewracasz oczami.  
  
— Tylko w twoim towarzystwie.  
  
— Jasne.  
  
— Albo jak o tobie rozmawiam.  
  
— Co robisz?   
  
— Nic. Nie rozmawiam o tobie.  
  
— Okej... — Angelica patrzyła na nich z coraz większym rozbawieniem. — Wiecie, mam trochę roboty, a chcę ją skończyć dzisiaj. O co chodzi?  
  
— W porządku, o nic, Laurens chciał się przywitać — odparł Alex. — Są jakieś sprawy dla mnie?  
  
— Nie, na razie masz wolne, jeśli chodzi o sprawy. Swoją drogą... — Angelica przeniosła wzrok na Laurensa. — Słyszałam od Lafayette'a, że wczoraj pomogłeś chłopakom z jedną z nich.  
  
— Może trochę się wtrąciłem — powiedział Laurens.  
  
— Raz spojrzał i wiedział wszystko — odparł Alex. — Wiesz, medycyna i te sprawy. Nie bądź taki skromny.  
  
— O tym też słyszałam.  
  
Laurens westchnął ciężko. Angelica zaśmiała się.  
  
— Lafayette lubi omówić szczegółowo cały temat. Dobra, nie przeszkadzam was. Miło było cię zobaczyć, John.  
  
— Wzajemnie.  
  
Angelica uśmiechnęła się, a potem oddaliła pospiesznie, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon.  
  
— Chodźmy wreszcie — mruknął Alex.  
  
— Okej, okej.  
  
Alex poprowadził Laurensa do biurowej kuchni. Po drodze nie spotkali nikogo, kim Alex przejmowałby się w jakikolwiek sposób. Skinął głową jedynie paru osobom, ale te parę osób w żaden sposób nie pytało o osobę, która szła obok niego. Na szczęście. Jeśli rzuciliby mu chociaż jedno spojrzenie, które wydawałoby mu się choć trochę podejrzane, mieliby przerąbane. Alexander otworzył drzwi prowadzące do kuchni i puścił go przodem.  
  
— Nie czuję się pewnie, kiedy mam iść przodem w miejscu, którego nie znam, a które znasz ty — powiedział Laurens, wchodząc do kuchni.  
  
— A ja nie czuję się pewnie, kiedy mam cię za plecami — odparł Alex, zamykając drzwi.  
  
Chłopak wydał z siebie cichy pomruk gniewu.  
  
— To co ja mam powiedzieć?  
  
— Siedź cicho i idź tam usiąść. — Alex skinął głową w stronę krzesła stojącego obok blatów.  
  
— Dlaczego ciągle mam siedzieć?  
  
— Bo czuję się bezpieczniej, kiedy to robisz.

Laurens rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.   
  
— No co? — Alex westchnął. — Mam nad tobą przewagę, bo znajdujesz się niżej. Nie, żebyś już teraz tak się nie znajdował. — Rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne wyższości.  
  
— Mam jeszcze rok, żeby cię przerosnąć. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał, gdy tak się stanie.  
  
— E, małe szanse.  
  
— Na pewno większe niż ty.  
  
Alex zignorował go i wstawił elektryczny czajnik. Następnie przeszedł przez niewielką, prostokątną kuchnię i wyjął dwa papierowe kubeczki z opakowania leżącego na jednym z blatów.  
  
— Po paru incydentach mój szef uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie używać papierowych kubeczków z zamknięciem, zamiast zwykłych — wyjaśnił Alex.  
  
— Jakich incydentach? — Laurens oparł się o blat i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
  
— Może popatrzysz na mnie, a nie na blat?  
  
— Och, tak. Wybacz. — Chłopak przeniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się.  
 _  
I przestań się uśmiechać._ _  
_  
— Hm, na pewno problemem były potknięcia. — Alex zalał dwie kawy, dolał mleka i dopiero wtedy jedną z nich wręczył Johnowi.  
  
— W to nie wątpię. — Laurens uniósł brew, przyjmując kubeczek. — Dzięki.  
  
— Ale Washington podjął te drastyczne kroki po tym, jak niektórzy zaczęli wykorzystywać kubki jako broń przeciwko swoim przeciwnikom. — Alex oparł się o blat tuż obok chłopaka.  
  
— Jak to? Rzucaliście w siebie kubkami? — Laurens spojrzał na niego.  
  
Alex odchrząknął znacząco.  
  
— Przecież to chore — powiedział ze zdumieniem John. Alex chciał coś wtrącić, ale nie zdążył. — Nie macie noży?  
 _  
Co._  
  
Alexander spojrzał na niego w milczeniu.   
  
— Jesteś cholernym psychopatą.  
  
— Nie jestem "cholernym psychopatą"! Po prostu dla mnie to bezsensowne. Kubki są do picia.  
  
— A noże do smarowania.  
  
— No, tak, ale to nimi prędzej się rzuca.  
  
— Rzucać można wszystkim.  
  
— Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby jakiś gościu przywiązał laskę do deski i zaczął w nią rzucać kubkami? Bo ja nie.  
  
Alex parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— Dobra, niech ci będzie.   
  
— A wracając do tematu, kto w kogo rzucał tymi kubkami? Każdy w każdego?  
  
— Nie, tylko pojedyncze osoby.  
  
— Założę się, że byłeś jedną z ni…  
  
— JEFFERSON ZACZĄŁ! — wrzasnął Alex.  
  
Laurens odsunął się od niego i zamrugał gwałtownie.  
  
— Chryste, człowieku, spokojnie! Prawie ogłuchłem.  
  
— Przepraszam. — Alex odkaszlnął. — To odruch.  
  
— Jakim cudem mogłeś się z nim pokłócić, Alex? — Alex, słysząc kobiecy głos, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.  
  
Chciał się przywitać, ale Laurens go uprzedził.  
  
— Eliza! — Chłopak uśmiechnął się z taką radością, że Alex miał ochotę przewrócić oczami albo uderzyć w coś głową.  
  
Racja, chyba robił to za często.   
  
— Witaj, John. — Eliza, stojąca w drzwiach, odwzajemniła uśmiech i weszła do środka. — Właśnie was szukałam. Trochę błądziłam jak głupia, ale spotkałam Angelicę i powiedziała mi, gdzie was znajdę. Pijecie kawę czy coś lepszego?  
  
— Kawę — odparł Alex. — Ale kawa jest dobra.  
  
— Może, ale gorąca czekolada jest lepsza. Zaproponowałeś mu chociaż?  
  
— No…  
  
— Wiem, że nie. — Eliza zaśmiała się. — Przyniosłam ci ciastko, John.  
  
— Mi? — zapytał Laurens ze zdziwieniem. — Nie trzeba było, serio.  
  
— Wiem, wiem, ale zostało dodatkowe po spotkaniu i szkoda by było, gdybyś go nie przygarnął.  
  
— Nie będę się kłócić o jedzenie. — John przyjął od niej ciastko. — Dzięki wielkie.  
  
— Żaden problem.  
  
Alex patrzył z boku, jak Laurens rozwija biały papier, a potem zaczyna jeść.  
  
— A ja? — zapytał po chwili, zwracając się do Elizy.  
  
— Co: ty?  
  
— A moje ciastko?  
  
— Dla ciebie nie ma.  
  
— To podłe i niesprawiedliwe, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?   
  
Eliza westchnęła. Odpowiedzi udzielił mu Laurens.  
  
— Podłe i niesprawiedliwe było niezaproponowanie mi gorącej czekolady — powiedział chłopak, żując ciastko. — A to ciastko to rekompensata. Jakby nie patrzeć, Eliza uratowała ci tyłek, a ty jeszcze się   
jej czepiasz. I ty pracujesz w FBI? To porąbane. Kompletnie się nie nadajesz.  
  
Alex rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
— Udław się tym swoim ciastkiem.  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko będziesz gotowy na rozmowę z moim ojcem. — John posłał mu promienny uśmiech.  
  
— Wal się.  
  
— Alexander. — Eliza spojrzała na niego groźnie.  
  
— Okej, przepraszam! — Alex uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.  
  
Eliza westchnęła.  
  
— W każdym razie przyszłam tu, żeby zabrać Johna.  
  
Laurens zakrztusił się ciastkiem, a Alex kawą.  
  
— Zabrać go?  
  
— Bogu dzięki!  
  
— On tu siedzi krócej niż dwie godziny!  
  
— Myślałem, że nigdy nie dożyję końca tego spotkania…  
  
— Peggy bardzo chce go poznać — wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Eliza. — A jutro wyjeżdża i przez dłuższy czas nie będzie miała okazji.  
  
Alex otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. Chciał wrócić z Laurensem do gabinetu i zadać mu jeszcze parę pytań. Zaczęli już rozmawiać o jego ojcu. To znaczy, naokoło, ale jednak. I dzisiaj chłopak aż tak nie grał mu na nerwach. I coś było nie w porządku. Mógł do tego dzisiaj dojść.  
  
— W sumie i tak widzimy się jutro — powiedział zamiast tego. Rzucił Laurensowi groźne spojrzenie. — Tak?  
  
— Jasne. Jakby nie pasowała mi godzina dam znać.  
  
— Nie próbuj wiać.  
  
— Umowa to umowa. — Chłopak odepchnął się od blatu. Spojrzał na Elizę. — Poczekam na zewnątrz, jeśli chciałabyś coś powiedzieć Alexowi na osobności.  
  
— Jedno słówko. — Eliza wydawała się zaskoczona.  
  
— Do jutra — rzucił Laurens w stronę Alexa i wyszedł.

Alex patrzył, jak chłopak zamyka drzwi.  
  
— Skąd wiedział, że chcę ci coś powiedzieć? — zapytała kobieta.  
  
Westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na Elizę.  
  
— Wiesz, codziennie ktoś mi go zabiera. Znaczy, to dopiero drugi dzień, ale…  
  
— Szkoda ci?  
  
— Tak. Sam chciałbym się go pozbyć. — Zauważył surowy wzrok Elizy, więc dodał szybko: — Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?  
  
— Nie bądź dla niego niemiły.  
  
— Ależ nie jestem.  
  
Spojrzała na niego bez przekonania.  
  
— Naprawdę — zapewnił ją. — A przynajmniej się staram. John to fajny chłopak.  
  
O, świetnie. Nie "wygląda na fajnego chłopaka", czy "wydaje się fajnym chłopakiem", tylko "jest fajnym chłopakiem".  
  
— Może dla ciebie. Dla mnie jest pyskaty i wredny.  
  
— Po prostu nie zepsuj tego, dobrze? — zapytała Eliza.  
  
— Jakbym mógł? — Alexander westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Mówię poważnie. Nie bądź dupkiem. John na to nie zasługuje.  
  
— Uważaj na niego. — Alex pogroził jej palcem. — Widzę, że próbuje cię zmanipulować.  
  
— Nie bardziej, niż ciebie.  
  
— Dałaś mu ciastko.  
  
— Badania wykazały, że jeśli dasz dziecku ciastko przed prośbą, są o wiele większe szanse, że dziecko zgodzi się na to, o co je poprosisz — wyjaśniła Eliza.  
  
— Więc to był zwykły psychologiczny chwyt, a nie gest sympatii?  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
— Nie umiesz kłamać.  
  
— To świadczy o mnie tylko dobrze, prawda? — Eliza pocałowała go w policzek. — Bądź dobry dla ludzi, a oni odwdzięczą ci się tym samym.  
  
Alex odprowadził ją spojrzeniem.  
  
— Jeszcze jedno — odezwał się, nim wyszła.  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Rozmawiałaś dzisiaj z Lafem?  
  
— Nie, a co?  
  
— Nic, nic — skłamał. — Byłem ciekawy. Dopilnuj, żeby Peggy nie rozszarpała Laurensa.  
  
— Taki mam zamiar. Do zobaczenia. — Mrugnęła do niego i wyszła, zostawiając go samego w kuchni.  
  
Przez chwilę siedział pogrążony w myślach, skubiąc palcami papierowy kubeczek. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli John Laurens chciałby zmienić rodzinę, Eliza i Lafayette kłóciliby się ze sobą o prawa do adopcji, albo po prostu poszliby na kompromis i wzięli ślub. Miał nadzieję, że to wrażenie to faktycznie tylko wrażenie i nic więcej. Nie mógł wykluczać tego, że Laurens ma plan podbić serca jego przyjaciół, a potem obrócić ich przeciwko niemu.  
  
Zmrużył oczy. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby naprawdę tak robił. Wiedział, że będzie musiał być przygotowany na wszystko. Nie wiadomo, z czym ten chłopak wyskoczy.  
I czym go zaskoczy.


	5. V

Jakoś o dziesiątej, kiedy próbował rozgryźć, co Washington wyprawia na jednym ze zdjęć, jego telefon zatrząsł się niczym Włoch, który zimą postanowił przyjechać do rosyjskiej Jakucji.

Sprawdził powierzchownie, od kogo przyszła wiadomość. Kiedy zobaczył nieznany numer, od razu domyślił się, kto do niego napisał.

 _"Hej, Alex. Dzisiaj będę u ciebie około 17.  
_ _John "_

Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Nawet, gdyby nie było podpisu, wiedziałby, od kogo otrzymał wiadomość.

Po pierwsze, nieznany numer. Po drugie, nadawca zwracał się do niego Alex. Po trzecie, nie podał przyczyny przełożenia spotkania. Po czwarte, nawet nie zapytał, czy taka godzina mu odpowiada. Tak, odpowiadała mu taka godzina.

Alex westchnął i odpisał "ok". Następnie zapisał sobie numer Johna.

Więc świetnie, przynajmniej ma jego numer. Ma kontakt, w razie czego będzie w stanie go znaleźć.

Powrócił do badania zdjęcia. Po czterech minutach, kiedy już doszedł do tego, że to, na co cały czas patrzył, nie jest głową jego szefa, ale kokosem, zabrał się za pisanie raportu.  
Opisał wszystko, co działo się od czasu wyjazdu Washingtona (zgrabnie omijając sprawę z Johnem Laurensem, rzecz jasna) i akurat, gdy wysyłał wiadomość, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. 

— Proszę.

Moment później drzwi uchyliły się, a do środka weszła Eliza.

— Cześć, Eliza — przywitał się, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— Witaj, Alex — odparła, przechodząc przez gabinet. Postawiła na jego biurku kawę, a potem usiadła na krześle, na którym ostatnio siedział Lafayette.

— Dlaczego nie usiądziesz na fotelu? — zapytał Alex, wskazując głową fotel, który zwykle zajmował Laurens. — Jest o wiele wygodniejszy.

— Siedzenie na kręconym fotelu w twoim gabinecie jest dla mnie zbyt ryzykowne — powiedziała Eliza.

— Co?

— Masz wszędzie tyle gratów, że można się przewrócić razem z krzesłem.

— Ach. — Alex odchrząknął. — Dzięki za kawę.

— Nie ma za co.

— A ciastko?

— Nie mam ciastka.

— Na pewno zostało ci parę po spotkaniu z tym tam, Jamesem Orlando…

— Przykro mi, ale nie.

Alex westchnął ciężko.

— Pewnie masz, ale nie chcesz się ze mną podzielić. Po prostu przyznaj, że bardziej lubisz Laurensa ode mnie. Inaczej nie dałabyś mu ciastka.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

— Dobra, dobra. — Alex upił łyk kawy. — Jak twoje spotkanie?

— Nieźle. Nic mu się nie przestawiło w głowie od czasu twojej wspaniałej pomyłki. — Rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie.

— Nawet mi nie przypominaj — mruknął. — Co dzisiaj robisz?

— Nic specjalnego. Dzisiejszy dzień dla wszystkich jest luźniejszy, o dziwo. A ty? — Też nic. — Wzruszył ramionami. — No chyba, że Angelica coś mi przyniesie.

— Wątpię…

— Albo znowu będę musiał jechać na spotkanie z jakimś idiotą.

— Oby nie. — Eliza uśmiechnęła się.

— Swoją drogą, twój ukochany Laurens przychodzi do mnie o siedemnastej.

— Dlaczego tak późno?

— Nie podał przyczyny — powiedział z niezadowoleniem Alex.

— Cóż, najwyżej go o to zapytasz. Jeśli tak cię to ciekawi.

— Pewnie, że mnie ciekawi! Co może być lepszego od codziennego przychodzenia do biura FBI?

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

— Czy choć raz pomyślałeś o tym, że John Laurens może mieć jakieś zainteresowania, którym poświęca swój wolny czas?

— No, tak, doszedłem do tego, że uczęszcza na studia plastyczne.

— Może też spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi.

— No…

— Albo z rodziną.

— No…

— Albo sam. Biega, jeździ na rowerze, wychodzi na spacer z psem. Czyta książki, maluje, cieszy się życiem. Cokolwiek.

— No...

— To nie tak, że jego całym światem jest jego praca.

— No…

— W której obsesyjnie spędza swoje życie, jakby istniała tylko ona.

— No…

— I zachowuje się tak, jakby kończył mu się czas.

Zmrużył oczy.

— Chwilka, czy ty coś sugerujesz? — zapytał.

Eliza westchnęła ciężko.

— Skąd. — Wstała. — Masz pozdrowienia od Peggy. Wysłała mi już pierwsze zdjęcie z San Francisco. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Ta to ma dobrze.

— Cieszę się, że doleciała bezpiecznie. Pozdrów ją ode mnie, jak będziesz miała okazję.

— Nie ma problemu.

— A, słuchaj, jak jej wczorajsze spotkanie w Laurensem?

— Była wniebowzięta.

— Przestraszył się jej? — zapytał Alex, przekładając stertę papierów.

Doskonale wiedział, jaka była Peggy, gdy poznawała nowych ludzi.

— Nie. Zaprosił ją na kawę.

— Co? — Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— I mnie też — przypomniała sobie.

— CO? Zaakceptowałyście?

— Jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, że tak.

— _ŻE CO?!_

— To, że ty nie lubisz ruszać się ze swojej jamy, nie znaczy, że ja czy Peggy tego nie lubimy. — Eliza zaśmiała się.

— Ale jak to? — Nadal patrzył na nią z szokiem. — Długo tam z nim siedziałyście?

— Skoro jesteś tego tak ciekawy, zapytaj go. — Eliza mrugnęła do niego. — W końcu bardzo lubisz gnębić go pytaniami. Idę, mam kolejne spotkanie. Do zobaczenia dzisiaj, Alex. — Do zobaczenia. — Odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, gdy wychodziła.

Miał nadzieję, że ich rozmowa potrwa trochę dłużej, ale co mógł zrobić. Eliza była odpowiedzialną kobietą, która traktowała swoje obowiązki poważnie. Swoją pracę uważała za coś więcej, niż tylko robotę, która przynosi zyski. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy sukces, który odnosiła, był dla niej ważny, bo oznaczał wielki krok dla jej pacjenta. A jej pacjenci byli trudni. W końcu nie była zwyczajnym psychologiem. Podziwiał to, jaka była silna. Zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, w których to od niej zależało życie ludzkie.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek. Złapał się na tym, że myśli nad tym, że Laurens przyjdzie pięć godzin później, niż zwykle. Nie dało się ukryć, że chłopak stał się ciekawym urozmaiceniem jego dnia.

Siedem godzin to dużo czasu, ale Alex nie wątpił, że te godziny szybko zlecą mu na pisaniu raportów, przeglądaniu i rozwiązywaniu spraw, rozmawianiu z współpracownikami i kłóceniu się przez telefon z przedstawicielami ludzkiego kretynizmu.

*

Nareszcie.

Tym razem przerwa w pracy była w zupełności na miejscu. Alex z ulgą powitał solidne huknięcie drzwiami, a wraz z nim Johna Laurensa.

— Masz — powiedział Laurens zamiast powitania i bez ostrzeżenia cisnął w Alexa papierową torbą.

Zaskoczony Alex miał tylko chwilę, żeby odłożyć na stół kubek z kawą (szklany kubek) i złapać torbę.

— Oszalałeś? — Posłał Laurensowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Nie — odparł chłopak, odstawiając papierowy kubek, który wcześniej trzymał w dłoni, na chwiejącą się stertę papierów.

— Nie odkładaj go tam — ostrzegł go Alex.

— Bo co?

— Bo się wywali, ślepy jesteś?

— Przecież robisz tak samo.

— Oszalałeś?

— Nie? — John rzucił kurtkę na Gilbertowo-Elizowe krzesło i odwrócił się w stronę Alexa, unosząc brew. — Sam tak robisz, wczoraj to zauważyłem. Wszędzie budujesz drapacze chmur z papieru, a na samym ich szczycie stawiasz kubki. I na dodatek szklane.

— Masz zwidy. — Alex cisnął torebkę na biurko.

— Ach. To znaczy, że mogę kopnąć jedną z tych stert i upewnić się, że kubek ze szczytu nie spadnie na ziemię i nie rozwali się o nią, bo jest tylko wymysłem mojej wyobraźni?

— Ani mi się waż. Siadaj.

— Okej, spokojnie. — Laurens przewrócił oczami. — Coś taki nerwowy?

— Nerwowy? — Alex obserwował go, gdy ten zajmował miejsce. — Najwyraźniej nie widziałeś jeszcze nerwowych ludzi.

— Widziałem, wierz mi. — John posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

— Przestań mnie denerwować.

— Co ja niby robię? — zdziwił się chłopak.

— _Denerwujesz_ mnie.

— Mówiłem, że jesteś nerwowy.

— Nerwowym to dopiero mogę zacząć być.

— Nie chcę widzieć cię zdenerwowanego.

Tym stwierdzeniem Laurens wytrącił mu z ręki karty, którymi grał.

— Wobec tego świetnie. — Alex odkaszlnął. — Co jest w tej torbie? — Wziął z biurka czarny długopis, po czym dźgnął nim papier. — Nie ufam takim torbom. Co w niej przemycasz? Przyznaj się. — Spojrzał na Laurensa podejrzliwie, a potem przeniósł wzrok na długopis, przypominając sobie o tamtym, który dostał od Washingtona. — I dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, rozmontowałeś mi długopis?

— Jaki długopis?

— Ten, który zniszczyłeś.

— W swoim życiu zniszczyłem całkiem sporo długopisów, więc niezbyt pamiętam wygląd tej jednej, konkretnej ofiary.

— Ten, który zniszczyłeś mi.

Laurens westchnął niecierpliwie.

— Wygląd.

— Granatowy. Miał wygrawerowane złote litery. Moje imię.

John przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Alexa ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— Ach, ten — stwierdził po chwili.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego go zniszczyłem? Nie wiem, byłem trochę sfrustrowany. Nie mogłeś go po prostu złożyć z powrotem?

— Nie dało się. Próbowałem. Wiele razy.

John spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Przykro mi.

— Nie wyglądasz, jakby ci było przykro. — Alex rzucił mu zbolałe spojrzenie. — Ja na twoim miejscu chociaż bym udawał.

— Może, ale wiesz, co jest w tej torbie?

— Nie, inaczej bym cię wcześniej nie pytał. No, co w niej jest? Jefferson? — Alex spojrzał na torbę z odrazą. — Nie zjadłbym go nawet z czekoladą.

— Nie, donuty.

— Donuty — powtórzył wolno Alex.

— To są takie jakby pą…

— Wiem, czym są donuty — przerwał mu Alex.

— No. To dwa są dla ciebie — wyjaśnił chłopak.

— Dwa są dla mnie?

— Tak, to znaczy, że jeśli w środku znajdują się czter…

— Wiem, co to znaczy!

— Dobra. Po prostu wiem, że lubisz donuty, a po wczorajszym dniu pomyślałem, że zjadłbyś coś takiego. Ale jeśli nie, to mogę zjeść wszystkie, luzik.

Alex patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Zjem je.

— To w czym problem?

— No... W niczym — odparł Alex.

— Patrzysz, jakbyś jakiś miał.

— Ale nie mam.

— Na bank masz.

— Dobra — westchnął Alex. — Chodzi mi po prostu o to, że to miłe z twojej strony.

— Ludzie powinni być dla siebie mili. — John spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Nie bywasz czasami miły dla ludzi?

— Ee... — Mówiąc szczerze, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ostatniej takiej sytuacji.

— Dobra, nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie — powiedział szybko Laurens. — Lepiej daj moją część, dopóki kawa jest ciepła.

Alex wyjął dla siebie dwa donuty i oddał torbę Laurensowi, ciskając mu nią w twarz.

— Dzięki. — John zdążył ją złapać, nim ta dosięgnęła celu.

A szkoda. Chętnie zobaczyłby moment zderzenia.

— To ja dziękuję — odparł Alex.

— Spoko.

Przez następne minuty w milczeniu jedli donuty i pili kawę.

Alex spojrzał na chłopaka znad kubka. Ten natychmiast odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Dzisiaj jest w miarę ciepło i nie biegłem. Nie jestem czerwony.

Alex zachował kamienną twarz.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię donuty?

— Mam swoje źródła.

— W postaci?

— Peggy.

Zdrajczyni.

— Obgadywaliście mnie? — zapytał z wyrzutem.

— Tak. — John kiwnął głową. — Peggy to solidne źródło informacji.

Alex poczuł się nieswojo.

— A co mówiła?

— Tylko, że lubisz donuty.

— Jasne.

— Serio. Zaczęło się od tego, że wczoraj obraziłeś się, bo nie dostałeś ciastka.

Alex westchnął ciężko.

— Nieważne. Dlaczego dzisiaj przyszedłeś później?

— Przez pracę — wyjaśnił Laurens. — Miałem zmianę.

— Od której do której masz normalnie?

— Od piętnastej do dwudziestej.

— A dzisiaj?

— Od ósmej do piętnastej.

— Lubisz tak siedzieć w pracy?

— Poza tym niewiele mam do roboty. — Laurens wzruszył ramionami.

— Żartujesz sobie.

— Dlaczego?

— No... — Alex sięgnął myślami do wcześniejszej rozmowy z Elizą. — Ludzie w twoim wieku zwykle mają sporo do roboty. Przyjaciele, hobby i takie tam.

— No, tak.

Alex uniósł brew.

— Więc, masz jakieś hobby?

— Większość czasu spędzam na malowaniu, ale od czasu do czasu biegam — odparł John. — To mój sposób na wyładowanie się.

Alex zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego. Pochylił się do przodu, oparł łokcie o biurko i przyjrzał się jego twarzy.

— Obróć się w lewo.

— Po co?

— Usiądź do mnie lewym bokiem.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale po co?

— Zamknij się i po prostu to zrób — burknął Alex, skanując go wzrokiem.

— Okej, okej. — Laurens westchnął i obrócił się na ruchomym krześle.

_No._

Chłopak siedział nieruchomo, ale jego wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie mówiły same za siebie. "Jesteś chory".

— Zdjąłeś plaster — stwierdził Alex.

Dziwne, że wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wczorajszego dnia mógł zobaczyć przyklejony na lewej stronie twarzy plasterek. Teraz go tu nie było. Zamiast tego widniało tam gładkie rozdarcie, na środku ciemnoczerwone, a wraz z końcem rany płynnie przechodzące w zdrową skórę. Oprócz tego nie dało się nie zauważyć ciemnofioletowego siniaka, ciągnącego się aż do jego ucha. To wyglądało boleśnie.

John krytycznie zerknął na niego kątem oka.

— Możesz przestać się tak gapić?

— Jesteś pewien, że twoje wyładowywanie się to bieganie, a nie uliczne bójki? — zapytał Alex, z powrotem przywierając plecami do oparcia fotela.

— Mhm.

— Czyli nielegalne walki? Jeszcze lepiej.

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto się bije?

Alex przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

— Tak — powiedział.

— Szkoda, bo tego nie robię.

— To jak wytłumaczysz pobicie tamtego swojego kumpla z klasy?

John spojrzał na Alexa spode łba.

— On zaczął.

_Oooch._

— Rozumiem — powiedział szczerze Alex.

To wyraźnie zaskoczyło Laurensa.

— Mógł cię sprowokować do bójki, to zrozumiałe — wyjaśnił Alexander. W jego umyśle przez moment pojawiło się wspomnienie tego, jak Jefferson na jednym z miejsc zbrodni "przypadkowo" wytrącił mu z ręki kubeczek z kawą. Alex był w bardzo złym humorze, niewyspany, na dworze panował mróz, a Jefferson miał brzydki ryj. Sam się o to prosił.

— To miło, że ktoś to rozumie. Nawet jeśli tym kimś jesteś ty.

— Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że bijesz się i najwyraźniej dosyć nieźle. — Alex uniósł brew. — To jak? Może przy okazji powiesz mi, co działo się dwudziestego ósmego października, kiedy to Angelica zgarnęła cię z ulicy? Podobno byłeś przestraszony. Szczerze mówiąc, ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

John westchnął teatralnie, jakby czuł się rozczarowany przebiegiem ich rozmowy. 

— Biegałem. Było ciemno. Uderzyłem w słup. Solidnie. — Podrapał się po czole, nie spuszczając wzroku z Alexa. — Straciłem orientację, w głowie mi huczało. Doznałeś kiedyś czegoś takiego, że masz wrażenie, że znalazłeś się w zupełnie obcym miejscu? Dezorientacja, szok i takie tam.

— Tak. — Doznał. Niejeden raz.

— No więc wiesz. — Brunet wzruszył ramionami. — Człowiek w takiej sytuacji może wydawać się przestraszony.

Alex otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że kiedy ktoś się trzęsie, to nie jest "wydawać się", ale po chwili je zamknął.

— Wcześniej mówiłeś, że poszedłeś na spacer, a nie biegać — rzekł zamiast tego.

— Tak? — zdziwił się Laurens. — A kiedy niby?

— Pierwsze nasze spotkanie.

— Dla mnie bieganie jest równoznaczne ze spacerem.

— Niech ci będzie. Aczkolwiek musiałeś biec naprawdę szybko.

— Mam wprawę.

— W uciekaniu? — rzucił Alex.

John otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie telefon Alexa zawibrował na biurku.

— Przepraszam na moment — powiedział do niego Alexander, po czym odebrał, nie patrząc na numer. — Halo?

— Alexander.

— Angelica. Coś się stało? — Jej głos wydawał mu się poddenerwowany.

— Tak, stało się. — Oho, czyli nie tylko się taki wydawał. Chciał zapytać, co się wydarzyło, ale nim zdołał to zrobić, kobieta przeszła do rzeczy: — Jest sprawa, poważna sprawa. Policja jest na miejscu.

— Czyli bez przesady — westchnął leniwie Alex. — Gdyby to było coś ważnego, dzwoniliby po nas.

— I dzwonią, dlatego dzwonię do ciebie.

Ożywił się.

— Jakiś napad terrorystyczny?

— Zamknij się i słuchaj.

— Słucham. — Zmarszczył brwi, zamieniając się w słuch.

— To sprawa o niepełnoletniego. Chłopak ma może z dwadzieścia lat. Zabił swojego ojca. — Alexa przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. — A teraz chce strzelić w głowę sobie. Potrzebuje pomocy, ale żaden policyjny psycholog nie może mu jej udzielić. Nie możemy się do niego dostać. Nie strzela do nas z okna, z czegokolwiek, ale od policjantów wiem, że jest na tyle zdesperowany, żeby strzelić do siebie. I do kogoś, kto zbliży się za bardzo.

— Skąd wiecie, że to on go zabił? — zapytał treściwie Alex.

— Zadzwonił na policję.

_Huh._

— Potrzebujemy Elizy — powiedział.

— Dlatego do ciebie dzwonię. Jedzie na miejsce. Musisz z nią tam być. To jest cholernie niebezpiecznie.

— Eliza radziła sobie ze znacznie większymi…

— Ktoś, kto zabił własnego ojca, nie zawaha się przed zabiciem kogoś, kto chce mu pomóc — przerwała mu Angelica. — Więc nie mów mi, z czym sobie radziła, bo nawet mała rzecz może jej zagrozić w takiej sytuacji.

— Spokojnie. — Alexa nie zdziwił jej napastliwy ton. — Będę na miejscu za piętnaście minut. Za chwilę wyjeżdżam. Porozmawiam z nią, jadąc na miejsce. Powie mi, gdzie mam dojechać.

— Liczę na ciebie, Alex.

— Nie zawiodę — odparł i rozłączył się.

Przeszył Laurensa spojrzeniem i wstał.

— Założę się, że słyszałeś wszystko — powiedział, przechodząc przez gabinet. Wziął swoją kurtkę ze sterty akt. — Koniec na dzisiaj. Wychodzisz.

— Jadę z tobą.

Alex znieruchomiał.

— Co proszę? — Odwrócił się powoli w stronę Johna.

Chłopak włożył już swoją kurtkę i patrzył na niego nieruchomo.

— Jadę z tobą. Na miejsce.

— To nie jest zabawa, Laurens. — Alex poczuł znajome mrowienie zniecierpliwienia. — Nie pojedziesz ze mną.

— Pojadę.

— Nie będę tracił czasu na rozmowę z tobą. — Alex obrzucił go rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem, przypinając do paska pasek z bronią. — Słyszałeś, co ten facet zrobił? — Zrobił parę kroków w stronę bruneta. — Zamordował swojego ojca. Prawdopodobnie strzelił mu w łeb z zimną krwią. I nie wątpię, że zrobi to ponownie, tylko tym razem sobie, na przykład. Jadę tam, żeby strzec ludzkiego życia. Elizy i tego gościa, bo kiedyś nauczyłem się, że każde życie jest warte ocalenia.  
  
 _O dziwo._

— Wiem — powiedział John, zapinając kurtkę. — Dlatego jadę z tobą.

Alex chwycił go za kołnierz kurtki i przyciągnął do siebie.

— To nie za żarty — wycedził mu w twarz. — To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Niedaleko nas wisi na włosku ludzkie życie, a my dyskutujemy.

— Ty dyskutujesz.

— Jesteś pieprzonym cywilem. I dupkiem.

— Nawet pieprzony cywil przyda się jako towarzystwo, gdy od ciebie zależy pilnowanie życia swojej przyjaciółki.

Alex ze złością spojrzał mu w oczy.

_Do jasnej cholery, zaraz go..._

— Dobra — powiedział nagle. Puścił go.

Laurens odsunął się od niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Za mną — rzucił do niego Alex i ruszył przodem.

Idąc, próbował namierzyć Lafayette'a i Herculesa. Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego nigdy nie ma ich akurat wtedy, kiedy są potrzebni?

Niedługo potem jechali już ulicami Waszyngtonu. Laurens cicho siedział na miejscu pasażera, a Alex dzwonił do Elizy.

_No, odbierz._

Powinna być już na miejscu.

— Halo?

Wreszcie.

— Eliza, tu Alex.

— Alex, jesteś w drodze? Wysłałam ci wiadomość, gdzie jest ten dom…

— Tak, wszystko jasne. Będę w ciągu dwudziestu pięciu minut.

— Jedź ostrożnie.

— Zawsze tak jeżdżę — powiedział, przyspieszając, gdy światło zmieniło się z zielonego na żółte, i wyminął tira na skrzyżowaniu. — Jak wygląda sytuacja?

— Zamordowany nazywał się Pascal Pobre — oznajmiła Eliza. — Od sąsiadów wiemy, że w domu mieszkał z synem i z córką. Syn, który go zamordował, ma dwadzieścia lat, córka osiem. Tego popołudnia, gdy to się stało, była poza domem. I nadal jest.

— Czekaj... Ty już jesteś na miejscu?

— Tak, od jakiegoś czasu. Chyba do mnie zadzwonili jako pierwszej.

— Tak, to prawdopodobne — odparł Alexander, chociaż niezbyt go to obchodziło. — Powiedz mi, gadałaś z nim?

— Próbowałam. — Głos Elizy był ponury. — Mówi, że nie chce rozmawiać z nikim z policji. Chce się zabić, ale nie robi tego, zwleka. Grozi i jest zdesperowany.

— Eliza — powiedział Alex. — Nie znam się na tych sprawach, ale postaraj się nie rozmawiać z nim, dopóki nie przyjadę. Chyba, że uważasz, że to niezbędne.

— Nie. Tak. Sama nie wiem. — Kobieta westchnęła. — Policja obstawiła dom. Procedury są takie, jakie zwykle są przy człowieku, który chce skoczyć z dachu, rozumiesz? Nie spieszymy się. Rozmawiałam z nim przez drzwi przez parę minut, potem musiałam się... ewakuować. Teraz nikt nie może zbliżyć się do drzwi, a tym bardziej wejść do środka.

— Chyba, że ja — stwierdził Alex. — Nie zdąży mi nic zrobić.

— Ale sobie tak.

— Wiem. Gdzie on jest?

— Naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych są schody. Nimi musisz iść w górę. Naprzeciwko nich są białe drzwi. Za nimi siedzi on.

— A ojciec?

— Jego ciało znaleźliśmy w kuchni.

— Będę niedługo — odparł Alex. — Trzymaj się.

— Nie jedź jak wariat.

— Laurens jest ze mną — odparł Alexander, zerkając na chłopaka w lusterku.

Brunet siedział przy oknie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tym, co znajdowało się za szklaną szybą.

— John jest z tobą? — powtórzyła Eliza.

— Jest. Tylko uprzedzam.

— Alex…

— Wiem — burknął.

— Jedź ostrożnie — westchnęła kobieta. — Do zobaczenia.

— Cześć. — Rozłączył się.

Spojrzał na Johna jeszcze raz. Tym razem chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Słuchaj, umówmy się — powiedział więc Alex. — Kiedy dojedziemy na miejsce, nie wystawisz głowy z samochodu. — Nic by się nie stało, gdyby John wyszedł na zewnątrz i krążył na przykład wokół jego samochodu, ale Alex wolał nie ryzykować. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, miał złe przeczucia. 

— Okej.

— Jeśli zobaczę cię choćby otwierającego szybę, zafunduję ci lekcję, której nie zapomnisz do końca życia — ostrzegł Alexander.

— Dobra, rozumiem. — John zamrugał, patrząc na niego. — Nie ruszę się z miejsca.

— Ten chłopak jest w twoim wieku i zabił swojego ojca.

— Wiem. Mówiłeś to. I rozumiem.

— Rozumiesz go?

— Rozumiem ciebie. — W oczach Johna pojawiło się zmartwienie.

Widząc to, Alex odetchnął ciężko.

Dlaczego tak się zdenerwował? Dlaczego tak podnosi głos?

Spokój, opanowanie. Profesjonalizm.

— Nie powinienem teraz tak na ciebie naskakiwać — powiedział.

— Jesteś zdenerwowany. W porządku, to w twoim stylu.

Alexander westchnął.

— Dzięki.

Niedługo potem dojechali na miejsce. Alex już z oddali widział rozstawionych po ogrodzie policjantów i migające, błyszczące w powoli nadchodzącym zmroku, niebiesko-czerwone światła samochodów policyjnych.

Cholera, dlaczego jest tu tak dużo policji? 

No tak. W porównaniu do tego, z czym pracował, dla niego to morderstwo należało do tych zwykłych.

Ale dla _zwykłej_ policji już nie.

Zaparkował przy krawężniku, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, co on tu do cholery w ogóle robi.

— I nie waż mi się ruszyć — rzucił wrogo do Johna, po czym wysiadł z samochodu.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę domu. Omiótł go wzrokiem.

Był wysoki, obity pomalowanym na biało drewnem. Do drzwi prowadziły szerokie, długie schody.

Spojrzał na policjantów. Szybko wytypował, który z nich jest szefem. Podszedł do niego, zaznaczył swoją pozycję i zapytał o Elizę. Nim policjant zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, Alex zauważył kobiecą postać zmierzającą w jego stronę. Z daleka dostrzegł, że to właśnie ona.

Wyszedł jej naprzeciw. Spotkali się na środku ogrodu. Eliza ubrana była w ciemnobeżowy płaszcz, sięgający do połowy jej ud. Ręce schowane miała w kieszeni, włosy związane w kucyk, a na jej twarzy widniał wyraz niepokoju.

— Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś — powiedziała na jego widok.

— Dla ciebie jestem gotowy przyjechać zawsze i wszędzie. Poza tym, Angelica by mnie zabiła, gdyby mnie tu teraz nie było. — Westchnął ciężko. — Co z tym chłopakiem?

— Bez zmian. Nadal nie ma zamiaru wyjść, ale waha się przed zabiciem siebie. Im dłużej, tym lepiej. Nie może się zabić. — Eliza potarła czoło. — To sprawa policyjna, ale ich psychologowie nie byli w stanie pomóc. Nie wiem, dlaczego ja bym mogła. Z każdym podejściem jest coraz gorzej. On chce się zabić ze strachu przed konsekwencjami, to oczywiste. Ale skoro jeszcze tego nie zrobił to znaczy, że coś ważnego go trzyma na tym świecie. I to chyba nie strach. — Westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem i spojrzała gdzieś za plecy Alexa. Zmarszczyła brwi. — Co tu robi John?

Alex odwrócił się gwałtownie.

— Co? Gdzie? — zaczął szukać wzrokiem znanej mu sylwetki chłopaka. — Urwę mu łeb za to, że wyszedł z tego pieprzonego…

— Nie, nie — powiedziała pospiesznie Eliza. — Nie widziałam, żeby chodził. Po prostu pytam, odnoszę się do naszej rozmowy. Co tu robi?

Alex odetchnął. Chyba ma paranoję.

— Bardzo chciał jechać, więc go zabrałem.

Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego się na to zgodził. To absurdalne.

— Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłeś. — Uniosła brew. — Przecież ty nawet nie lubisz, gdy ktoś z FBI, kogo nie znasz, ma z tobą jechać na akcję, a co dopiero taki John. Nie, żebym coś do niego miała, ja sama chętnie zabrałabym go, żeby mieć towarzystwo. — Potarła ramiona dłońmi. — Jego obecność mnie uspokaja.

— Zimno ci?

— Trochę. Coś wisi w powietrzu.

Też mu się tak zdawało.

— Chcesz posiedzieć w samochodzie? Razem z Johnem? — zapytał Alex. — Ogrzejesz się, a skoro jego obecność cię uspokaja…

— Chętnie — powiedziała Eliza.

Ruszyła za nim przez trawnik.

Gdy szli, czarnowłosa opowiadała Alexandrowi o tym, czego dowiedziała się od policjantów. Sprawa była poważna, chłopak potrafił obsługiwać się bronią, ojciec umarł od strzału w tchawicę, policja krążyła wokół, wypytując sąsiadów. Ogólna afera.

Alex odkluczył samochód i otworzył dla Elizy tylne drzwi.

— No, John, masz towarzys... — urwał.

Przez chwilę patrzył na miejsce pasażera.

Miejsce, w którym powinienen siedzieć ten cholerny szczeniak, było puste.

— Jasna cholera. — Alex błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę domu. Zaczął szukać Laurensa wzrokiem.

— Co? — zapytała Eliza.

Nie odpowiedział jej, więc wyminęła go i zajrzała do samochodu.

— GDZIE TEN SZCZENIAK POLAZŁ?! — wrzasnął Alex.

— Spokojnie, na pewno jest niedale…

Alex zignorował ją i błyskawicznie wrócił na trawnik. Zaczepił pierwszego z brzegu policjanta.

— Przepraszam, agent dowodzący FBI, Alexander Hamilton — powiedział krótko, wyjmując z kieszeni dowód.

— Znam pana — odparł mężczyzna, zerkając przelotnie na dowód. — Czyli to prawda, że pan tu jest.

Alex zignorował go.

— Przechodził obok pana chłopak? — zapytał szybko. — Dwadzieścia lat, niższy ode mnie, piegowaty, kręcone włosy. Związane w kucyk — przypomniał sobie.

— Ach, tak, tak — powiedział policjant. — Czyli pan go zna?

Alexander z trudem zwalczył chęć przejechania sobie dłonią po twarzy.

— Tak. Gdzie on jest?

— Podinspektor Laurens? Pana asystent uzyskał pozwolenie na rozmowę z mordercą.

— Podinspek... Mój asyst... Co? — Alex poczuł, jak uderza w niego szok. — CO UZYSKAŁ?!

— Pozwolenie na wejście do domu…

— Kurwa. — Alex obrócił się w stronę budynku. — Co za jebane ułomy, przecież ludziom nie można ufać!

Z przerażeniem zobaczył, że John Laurens, pieprzony John Laurens, rozmawia z jednym z policjantów, stojących zaledwie piętnaście metrów od schodów. To go przestraszyło. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, przestraszyło go jak cholera. Idąc w jego stronę szybkim krokiem, nabrał powietrza głęboko w płuca.

— LAURENS! — wydarł się najgłośniej, jak mógł.

John odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Przez jego twarz przemknęło krótkie "o cholera".

Świetnie, że to rozumie. Chłopak ma przesrane. Och, już on mu się dobierze do skóry…

Alex rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, telepatycznie nakazując chłopakowi stać w miejscu. _Ani drgnij, ani drgnij, ani drgnij…_

Cholera, dlaczego naszedł go taki atak strachu? Denerwował się tak, jakby Laurens miał zaraz wbiec do tego domu i iść do…

Zaraz. Aż przystanął. Co powiedział tamten policjant? Uzyskał zgodę na… Na co? Na…

O…

O.

O, do jasnej…

Alex puścił się biegiem.

— Zatrzymać go! — wrzasnął. — To jest cywil!

John drgnął, słysząc jego krzyk. Obrócił się, spojrzał na Alexa i dopiero, gdy zobaczył, że ten pędzi na niego niczym byk na czerwoną płachtę, ruszył się z miejsca.

Zbyt sprawnie, jak na jego gust. Podobnie jak Alex, puścił się biegiem. Do schodów, prowadzących do drzwi wejściowych.

Na szczęście to, że obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Alexa, opóźniło jego wejście na schody o parę sekund. To wystarczyło, żeby Alex dotarł na miejsce, po drodze potrącając każdego, kto pechowo stanął mu na drodze.

Kiedy Laurens był na ostatnim schodku, on dostał się na pierwszy z nich. Dystans był wystarczająco mały. Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił go za te jego cholerne włosy i z całej siły szarpnął do tyłu. Miał gdzieś to, że chłopak na niego wpadnie, spadną ze schodów i najprawdopodobniej, ze względu na siłę, której użył, porządnie się poobijają. W tym momencie liczyło się jedynie to, żeby John Laurens nie dostał się do środka budynku.

Gówno z tego wyszło. Chłopak przytrzymał się poręczy, a Alex, który liczył na to, że ciężarem swojego ciała pociągnie Laurensa za sobą, poleciał na plecy.

W ostatniej chwili chwycił się tego samego, co John. Odrzucił na bok garść kręconych włosów, która została mu w dłoni i, klnąc, rzucił się za chłopakiem, który dotarł już do końca schodów. Brunet z łoskotem otworzył białe drzwi i wpadł do domu, a Alex tuż za nim. 

— Nie wchodźcie za mną! — warknął rozkazująco do policjantów, nim przekroczył próg.

Im więcej będzie ludzi w tym cholernym domu, tym gorzej. Laurens wbiegł na schody. 

Co on robi, do jasnej cholery. Co on wyprawia. Alexowi serce waliło w piersi tak mocno, jakby miało mu się z niej wyrwać. Czuł niezrozumiały strach, mdłości i stres ogarnęły całe jego ciało, jakby nie był pieprzonym agentem FBI, a nastolatkiem, który wpakował się w nieoczekiwane kłopoty. W akcie desperacji po prostu rzucił się na Johna.

Chciał podciąć mu kolana i powalić go na ziemię, ale jego dłoń minęła się z jego celem zaledwie o parę centymetrów. Poczuł pod palcami miękki materiał dżinsów, a potem jego czoło spotkało się z kantem schodów.

Ostry ból zalał mu czaszkę, a przed oczami rozbłysły białe plamy. Jęknął i podparł się dłońmi o beton, z którego zrobione były schody. Spróbował wstać, ale jedyne, co osiągnął, to to, że zatoczył się i uderzył bokiem w białą ścianę.

Jasna cholera. W głowie mu huczało, a obraz w kółko rozmazywał się i wyostrzał. Czuł się tak, jakby się upił. 

Zamknął oczy, słuchając gwałtownych kroków, należących najpewniej do biegnącego Laurensa.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi. Trzaśnięcie nimi. A następnie stłumiony głos, podniesiony. Nie należał do Johna.

_O kurwa._

Pieprzony kretyn. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Nie był wstanie podnieść się do pionu, nie w tej chwili, ale..

Okej, równowaga. Musi mu pomóc.

Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Widział tylko białe drzwi, znajdujące się naprzeciw schodów, jak mówiła Eliza. Cholera, że też go zabrał.

Że też się zgodził. Że też rozmawiał przy nim z Elizą. Co temu kretynowi wpadło do głowy?! Boże, ten facet na bank go zabije, przecież John po prostu…

Alex wyjął zza paska broń. Stanął na nogi, położył dłoń na klamkę i nacisnął na nią. Jeśli będzie musiał strzelić do tego chłopaka, żeby ocalić Laurensa, nie zawaha się ani sekundy. 

Prawo dżungli. Po prostu…

— Jeśli uchylisz drzwi, zastrzelę go — dobiegł go nieznany głos.

Alexander znieruchomiał.

Kurwa. Wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że to się stanie. Zacisnął zęby.

— Wycofaj się — powiedział chłopak, który zamordował swojego ojca. — Jeśli ktoś tu zajrzy, jeśli ty nie zdejmiesz ręki z klamki, przysięgam, że strzelę. Jeśli ktokolwiek wejdzie do domu, strzelę. Najpierw do niego, a potem do siebie. I tak nie mam nic do stracenia. 

Alex trwał chwilę w bezruchu, a potem cofnął się, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał ochotę je kopnąć. Miał ochotę je rozwalić. Coś rozwalić. Oparł się o nie plecami i powoli osunął się na ziemię, przeklinając w myślach. Wpakował się. Boże, co za idiota. To się źle skończy. To się bardzo źle skończy. Laurens jest w jednym pokoju z mordercą. Z człowiekiem, który zabił swojego ojca. A wszedł się z nim spotkać wbrew prawu, wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew ludzkiej logice. Kretyn, kretyn, kretyn. Bezmyślny chłopak. Dlaczego to zrobił? Jakim cudem do tego doszło? Jak? Dlaczego wszyscy ludzie naokoło niego to bezmyślni idioci?

Alex odłożył pistolet na podłogę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wziął parę wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. Na darmo.

_Nie denerwuj się, Alex. To zwykła sytuacja, najzwyklejsza na świecie, masz doświadczenie._

Dlaczego więc tak się trzęsie? Jakby to była jego pierwsza akcja?

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Znalazł na nim mnóstwo wiadomości, ale zignorował je wszystkie. Wybrał numer Elizy. Ona też do niego pisała. Zerknął przelotnie na ostatnie wiadomości.

 **Eliza** : Alex, co się dzieje? 

**Eliza** : Odpisz, Alex. Mamy wejść?

 **Eliza** : Czy John jest w środku?

 **Alex** : Pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodźcie do środka. Ten psychopata jest razem z Johnem. Jeśli wejdziecie, jest gotowy zabić najpierw go, a potem siebie. Wierzę mu. Sam zrobię, co się da. Czekajcie

Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Cholera, co teraz? Nigdy nie był dobrym dyplomatą. Potrafił jedynie rozwścieczać ludzi.

Cholerny John, cholerny Laurens, cholerny kretyn. Alex uświadomił sobie, że się boi. Po prostu boi się o tego przeklętego durnia. Dobra, nie. Wyciągnie go stamtąd. Żywego. Pojawiła się determinacja. 

Och, Bogu dzięki. Wreszcie.

Ale jeśli popełni błąd… Jego chaotycznie rozszalałe myśli przeciął miękki, lekko zachrypnięty, tak dobrze znany mu głos:

— Ale mam pecha. Uciekałem przed psychopatą z pistoletem. Udało mi się zwiać, ale wpadłem na kolejnego.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Nie jesteś z policji — powiedział drugi chłopak.

W jego głosie dało usłyszeć się lekkie zdziwienie.

— Nie — odparł John. — Nie jestem.

Alex usłyszał szelest, jakby Laurens siadał. Tak, usiadł.

— Więc, co tu robisz? — zapytał chłopak.

— Chciałem zapytać cię o to samo.

— To mój dom.

— Może, ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

_Szlag._

Alexander zamknął oczy. 

_Boże, pomóż mi._

— Zabiłem swojego ojca — odpowiedział chłopak. 

— Dlaczego? 

— Co cię to obchodzi?

— Jeśli masz mnie zabić, to przynajmniej dowiem się przed śmiercią czegoś ciekawego — odparł lekko Laurens.

Cisza.

— To długa historia.

— Mam nadzieję, że mam czas, żeby jej wysłuchać.

— Po co tu przyszedłeś? — W głosie chłopaka pojawił się cień agresji.

_O, nie, nie, nie._

— Żeby z tobą porozmawiać. 

— A może ja nie chcę rozmawiać?

— Ale to robisz. 

— Wynoś się. 

Alexa zalała ulga. 

Tak. Świetnie, czyli uda mu się wyjść, czyli…

— Nie.

Co. Co?

_John, idioto._

— Zabiję cię.

— Strzelaj. Niewiele osób będzie za mną płakało.

Co. Za. Idiota.

— No, śmiało. Moja szefowa trochę się pewnie wkurzy, że przestanę nagle przychodzić do pracy, ale... 

_Boże._

Kolejna chwila ciszy. 

— Zabiłem go, bo wyżywał się na mnie i mojej siostrze.

John nie odpowiedział. A chłopak kontynuował:

— Gdy wracał do domu, był agresywny. Na początku krzyczał i rzucał przedmiotami. Potem zaczął wyżywać się na nas. Moja młodsza siostra nie mogła tego znieść, więc starałem się przenosić całą jego złość na mnie. I mi się udało. Kazałem jej spędzać jak najwięcej czasu poza domem. Ojciec w ogóle o nas nie dbał. A matki nie mamy. Dzisiaj ojciec miał jeden z większych wybuchów. Chciał mnie zabić, stąd mam pistolet. Ale ja zabiłem go. Nie chciałem tego, ale to zrobiłem. To znaczy, wiele razy myślałem o tym, żeby go zabić, ale nie planowałem tego. Chciałem poczekać, aż skończę dwadzieścia jeden lat. Wtedy mógłbym wyprowadzić się ze swoją siostrą, ubiegać o prawa do opieki nad nią. Udałoby mi się. Znalazłbym dobrze płatną pracę, miałaby nowe życie. Gdyby mnie zabił, zostałby z nią sam. Ona nie dałaby sobie rady. Dlatego ja zabiłem go. Dlatego tu jestem, w tym pokoju. Bo zabiłem swojego ojca. — Przy ostatnim słowie chłopak załkał. — I dlatego chcę się zabić. I dlatego tu siedzę. Bo wiem, że jeżeli wyjdę, będzie po mnie. Zrujnowałem sobie życie. 

Nastała cisza. 

Alex ledwo oddychał.

— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał po chwili John.

— Billy. 

— Ja jestem John.

— Ile masz lat?

— Dwadzieścia?

— Serio? — Billy zdziwił się.

— Tak. 

— To słuchaj, John. Mam przesrane. 

— Masz — zgodził się Laurens.

— Nie ma sensu, żebym żył.

Odgłos szurania metalu o drewno.

— Jest. — W głosie Johna nagle pojawiło się napięcie.

— Trafię do pierdla.

— Nie, jeśli uda ci się znaleźć dobrego adwokata. Nie mówię, że morderstwo jest dobre, ale miałeś powód. Działałeś w obronie własnej. Jesteś w stanie z tego wyjść. 

— Nie jestem.

— Wystarczy, że będziesz walczył. 

— Nie chcę walczyć.

— Masz dla kogo.

Billy nie odpowiedział.

— Masz siostrę — powiedział cicho John. — Którą kochasz, którą chciałeś ocalić przed ojcem. To dla niej powinieneś żyć. To dla niej powinieneś walczyć o sprawiedliwość, o waszą przyszłość, którą chciałeś dla niej zbudować. 

— Morderstwo będzie szło za mną do końca życia, jeśli teraz go nie zakończę.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić. 

— Mogę.

— Nie. 

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

— Będę robić to, co mi się podoba.

— Jeszcze jeden krok i cię zabiję — Billy podniósł głos.

— Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Opuść to. 

Cisza. Łkanie.

— Nie mogę.

— Jak wygląda twoja siostra? — zapytał miękko John. — Możesz mi o niej opowiedzieć, opisać, jak wygląda?

Szelest. Kurtki? Kartki? Obu?  
  
Przez następne piętnaście minut Billy opowiadał Johnowi o swojej siostrze. Alex nadal siedział oparty plecami o drzwi. I słuchał. Słyszał ściszone głosy i bicie własnego serca, które powoli, powolutku, zaczęło się uspokajać.

Kiedy Billy skończył mówić, nastała cisza.

— Co tam masz? — zapytał Billy.

— Rysunek — odparł John.

— Mogę zobaczyć?

— No, nie wiem, czy…

— Proszę.

Alex był pewny, że na twarzy Johna w tym momencie pojawił się uśmiech.

— Okej, ale z daleka — powiedział łaskawie John.

Znowu cisza.

— To moja siostra — powiedział Billy z drżeniem w głosie.

— A więc wyszło mi?

— Tak. Cholernie ci wyszło.

— Cieszę się.

Cisza.

— Mogę to zatrzymać?

— Tak. Ale jeśli ty dasz mi coś w zamian.

— Nic nie mam.

— Masz.

Cisza.

— Ach.

— No właśnie. 

Cisza.

Alex zaczął liczyć sekundy.

Raz.

Dwa.

Trzy.

Cztery.

Pięć.

Sześć.

Siedem.

Osiem.

Dziewięć…

— Okej.

Dźwięk tarcia materiału o drewno, jakby ktoś przesuwał się na czworakach. Szelest papieru.

— W takim razie trzymaj — powiedział John.

— Ty też.

— Dzięki.

Coś ciężkiego zostało odłożone na podłogę i odsunięte kopniakiem. Alexander doskonale znał ten dźwięk.

— Chodź. — John westchnął cicho.

Alex wstał ostrożnie. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju.

Pokój był niewielki, kwadratowy. Ściany były odrapane, a podłoga zrobiona z ciemnych desek. Nie znajdowało się w nim właściwie nic prócz lampy i okna, które prowadziło na ogród.

Wzrok Alexandra natychmiast natrafił na dwie osoby, siedzące pod oknem. Wiedział, że John tu jest, wiedział, że chłopak wyjdzie z tego pokoju cały i zdrowy, ale ulga, którą poczuł, gdy go zobaczył, niemal zwaliła go z nóg. John przytulał do siebie Billy'ego. 

Alexander nie widział twarzy chłopaka, który zamordował swojego ojca, ale właściwie nie bardzo go obchodziła. Nie on interesował go w tym momencie.

Laurens uniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy ze strachem. 

— Odsuń się od niego, John — powiedział spokojnie Alexander.

— Alex…

— John — powtórzył Alexander. 

Brunet opuścił wzrok na podłogę. Dopiero po minucie posłusznie odsunął się od Billy'ego. Alex podszedł do tego drugiego i za ramię podniósł go z podłogi. Wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu i skuł je kajdankami, które wyjął zza paska. 

— Jesteś oskarżony o morderstwo Pascala Pobre'a — powiedział formalnie. — Wszystko, co powiesz, może być wykorzystane przeciwko tobie. Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Idziemy. John, zostań tu. Ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie — rzucił do Laurensa, nim wyszli.

Czarnowłosy chłopak nie stawiał oporu. Nie wypowiedział też ani jednego słowa, gdy Alex wyprowadzał go z jego własnego domu. Zszedł z nim po schodach na ogród. Pierwsza podbiegła do niego Eliza. A może po prostu tylko jej twarz rejestrował. Zapytała, co mu się stało. Pewnie chodziło o czoło. Nie odpowiedział. Zapytała, gdzie jest John, a on kiwnął głową w stronę domu. 

Oddał Billy'ego w ręce policji. Zauważył, że chłopak w skutych dłoniach trzymał kartkę. Rysunek.

Potem złożył zeznania w policyjnym wozie. Powiedział wszystko, co zapamiętał, a gdy to mówił, czuł się tak, jakby śnił. Jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę.

Gdy zeznania były złożone i potwierdzone, Alex pożegnał się z policjantami i wrócił na ogród, na którym kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Omiótł posesję wzrokiem, szukając Johna i Elizy. Był pewny, że są razem. Znalazł ich przy swoim samochodzie. Eliza stała obok Johna i obejmowała go ramieniem. Trudno było określić uczucia, jakie odmalowywały się na jej twarzy.

Gdy tylko Alex znalazł się w ich polu widzenia, John zauważył go i spojrzał na niego z obawą. Alex odpowiedział mu ciężkim spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś idiotą, Laurens — powiedział wrogo. — Na miłość boską, jesteś cholernym, lekkomyślnym idiotą. 

— Wiem.

— I jeszcze się do tego przyznajesz! — Alex roześmiał się histerycznie. — Jesteś kretynem.

— Alex... — zaczęła cicho Eliza.

— Proszę, nic nie mów. To sprawa pomiędzy mną a nim. — Alexander wbił wzrok w Johna.

Chłopak delikatnie wyślizgnął się spod ramienia Elizy i podszedł do Alexandra.

Uniósł podbródek i hardo spojrzał mu w oczy. 

— Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne. 

— Ach, tak. Świetne usprawiedliwienie.

— Lepsze takie, niż żadne.

— Podinspektor John Laurens? — zapytał Alexander, unosząc brew. — Asystent Alexandra Hamiltona?

Chłopak odchrząknął.

— Nie sądziłem, że to łykną. 

— John. — Alex spojrzał na niego srogo.

— Chyba powinienem cię przeprosić. — John zamrugał i spuścił wzrok. — Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. — Przypierdoliłeś w schody. Pewnie jesteś cholernie zły.

Alex miał ochotę się roześmiać.

— Nie jestem zły. Wiele czuję w tym momencie, ale na pewno nie złość — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — Wykonałeś kawał dobrej roboty. Nie zabił się. Cholera, to było... — urwał. 

Niesamowite? Niezwykłe? Westchnął, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego słowa. Zamiast tego zrobił krok w stronę Johna i objął go mocno.Chłopak był zaskoczony. Alex czuł to, ale nie przejmował się tym. W końcu John, bardzo nieśmiało, odwzajemnił uścisk.

Alexander wiedział, że jutro będzie czuł się skrępowany tym, że go przytulił, ale pieprzyć, na razie nie mógł się tym przejmować.

— Cieszę się, że ten chłopak cię nie zastrzelił. 

— Jasne.

— Serio.


	6. VI

John Laurens przez następne trzy tygodnie przychodził do niego każdego dnia. To znaczy, prawie każdego, bo dla bezpieczeństwa Alex i on wyłączyli z planu wizyt soboty i niedziele. Przez te piętnaście dni Alex zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, jaki jest John, przyswoić sobie jego charakter, zachowania i zainteresowania.

Chyba największym postępem okazało się być to, że brunet przestał doprowadzać go do szału swoimi pytaniami, uwagami, czy nawet tym typowym dla niego, namolnym wtrącaniem się w nie swoje sprawy. Jeśli chodziło o to ostatnie, jak na razie wynikło z tego dużo dobrego, ale Alex i tak nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanawiania się nad tym, czy John zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że życie ma tylko jedno i że nie powinien narażać się na jego stratę, zwłaszcza pod wpływem jakiegoś głupiego impulsu.

Przez te piętnaście dni ich spotkania z przesłuchań przemieniły się w zwyczajne rozmowy. Za którymi, mówiąc szczerze, Alex naprawdę zaczął przepadać. John był inteligentnym chłopakiem, znajdującym się zdecydowanie na jego poziomie, więc nie było problemu z obraniem właściwego tematu. Między innymi dlatego spędzanie z nim czasu nigdy nie wydawało się nudne. Lubili dyskusje.  
  
Które, niestety, nie zawsze kończyły się dobrze. Ostatnim razem, kiedy wdali się w poważną rozmowę na temat waty cukrowej i donutów, Alex rzucił w Johna ciężkim zszywaczem, a John w ramach zemsty kopnął jedną z wyższych piramidek akt. Ta przewróciła się na kolejną i razem z nią runęła na ziemię. Później, gdy John wyszedł, Alex ponad dwie godziny spędził nad segregowaniem akt na nowo. To było nużące zajęcie, które szybko budowało w nim frustrację. Pod koniec Alex miał ochotę znaleźć Laurensa, znokautować go, a potem zamordować.

Mimo, że często chciał zrobić mu krzywdę, soboty bez jego towarzystwa zaczęły wydawać mu się zbyt ciche, a praca nad sprawami, w których (prawdopodobnie ze strachu) nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, monotonna. To oznaczało jedno.

Laurens… Miał na niego bardzo zły wpływ, niech go szlag najjaśniejszy trafi. Alex zaobserwował jeszcze jedną, dosyć ciekawą rzecz.

Każda osoba, która spotkała Johna, zdawała się go lubić.

Na przykład Lafayette. Kiedy wpadał do biura Alexa, a w nim akurat znajdował się John, nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Lubił zwłaszcza wypytywać go o studia. A gdy zaczynał rozmawiać z nim o tym, co lubi robić, jasne stawało się to, że John jest stracony. Wtedy jedyne co mógł zrobić Alex, to siedzieć bezczynnie z boku i patrzeć, jak Lafayette popada w chore zafascynowanie swoim rozmówcą.

Hercules za to, w przeciwieństwie do swojego francuskiego przyjaciela, nie przekonał się do Johna tak od razu. Alex podejrzewał, że trochę bolało to, że Laurens nie skomentował jego zębów jako "absolutnie fantastycznych". Czy raczej w ogóle ich nie skomentował. John jednak szybko nadrobił to rozbrajającą ciekawością na temat materiałów wybuchowych, które Hercules miłował nad życie.

Alexandra lekko zdziwiło zachowanie Angeliki, bo do Johna zawsze odnosiła się uprzejmie i ciepło. Nie, że normalnie w stosunku do innych zachowywała się chamsko, nie. Była miła, ale nie aż tak i w taki sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, co wpływało tak na jej zachowanie. Na początku myślał, że to Eliza, ale wkrótce stwierdził, że to po prostu John.

No właśnie... Eliza. Eliza była osobą, która wprost ubóstwiała Johna. I wyglądało na to, że i on ubóstwiał ją. Kobieta spędzała z nim naprawdę dużo czasu i zabierała go na spotkania z pacjentami, na które Alexowi nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliła nawet zajrzeć. A, cholera jasna, w przeciwieństwie do niej i Johna, przecież znali się już siedem lat. Nie dość, że obdarzyła Laurensa sympatią, to na dodatek jeszcze zaufaniem i czymś, co, zdaniem Alexa, wyglądało na podziw. Który pewnie wziął się z akcji Johna, którą ten odpierdzielił ostatnim razem.

Z kolei Washington miał się dobrze i wiedział o Johnie tyle, ile powinien — to znaczy nic.

I Alex miał nadzieję, że zostanie tak na długi czas. No, ale w końcu, nim on wróci z Hawajów...

Podczas jego nieobecności ze spokojem zdąży wprowadzić w swoje życie wszystkie plany. I jeszcze zostanie mu w zapasie parę dni, idealnie na spakowanie swoich rzeczy i wyjechanie do Kanady.

Przez moment bębnił palcami o blat biurka, z przymrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w drzwi od swojego gabinetu. Zachciewało mu się spać na samą myśl o tym, że dopiero co rozpoczęła się długa, przeraźliwie nudna sobota. Mógł zostać w domu, planowo tak miał wpisane - weekendy dla niego. Ale zawsze przychodził do pracy, bo, cholera, po prostu nie miał w domu nic do roboty.

To znaczy, urządził sobie w nim swój własny gabinet, w którym mógłby pracować, ale... Dom to dom. 

Westchnął cicho, a po chwili przetarł twarz dłonią. Dobra, da radę. Przecież jeszcze tydzień temu traktował sobotę tak, jak pozostałe dni tygodnia. Dlaczego teraz miałby traktować ją jak coś innego, nudnego?

Po paru minutach zorientował się, że nadal wpatruje się w drzwi, jakby zaraz miały otworzyć się z łoskotem.

Potrząsnął głową i odchrząknął. Jest już piętnasta. Robota czeka. Załatwi to raz-dwa. Aha, ale wcześniej zrobi sobie kawę. Przyda mu się na rozbudzenie. Podniósł się z krzesła.

Oby nie wpadł do niego Lafayette. Alexander bardzo cenił sobie jego towarzystwo, w końcu byli przyjaciółmi, ale od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, że Francuz ma ochotę na rozpoczęcie tematu Washingtona i między innymi wypowiedzieć się na temat tego, jak bardzo jego szef by się zdenerwował, gdyby dowiedział się, co Alex wyprawia.

Gdy Lafayette do niego przychodził, to zwykle około piętnastej. Szczęśliwym przypadkiem jeszcze nigdy nie miał szansy na zaczęcie tego tematu, bo prawie zawsze o tej samej godzinie w gabinecie znajdował się John. Alexander czuł się wtedy wyjątkowo bezpiecznie. Wiedział, że Lafayette jest na tyle rozsądny, żeby nie zaczynać przy Johnie tematu jego ojca.

Ale dzisiaj była cholerna sobota. A w cholerne soboty w budynku FBI nie pojawiał się żaden piegowaty chłopak. No, ale nic. Nie było sensu zamartwiać się na zapas.

Nie, żeby przed chwilą tego nie zrobił. Otworzył drzwi i ruszył korytarzem, obierając drogę, która najszybciej doprowadzi go do kuchni.

Szedł nim z rękami wsuniętymi w kieszenie spodni. Po drodze nie natrafił na nikogo ważnego, minął jedynie parę nic nie znaczących dla niego osób. W kuchni spotkał jakieś dwie kobiety, których nie kojarzył. Jednak one najwyraźniej kojarzyły jego, bo zaczęły zadawać mu jakieś durne pytania.

Właściwie nic dziwnego, że go znały, przecież aktualnie był szefem.

Szybko udało mu się zbyć je chłodnymi odpowiedziami i wrogim spojrzeniem. Wyszły z pomieszczenia, a on mógł w spokoju zrobić sobie kawę. Tym razem postanowił wypić w dużym, porządnym, szklanym kubku. Gdy czekał, aż zagotuje się woda, wbijał wzrok w kubek i wyobrażał sobie, jak bierze go do ręki, robi zamach, po czym ciska nim w głowę Jeffersona.

Washington by go zabił, ale byłoby warto. No i może wcześniej udałoby mu się znokautować Jeffersona... Na wieki.

Właśnie, Jefferson. Między nimi panowały bardzo ciekawe relacje, chociaż większość nazywała je po prostu "wzajemnym truciem sobie życia". Ale to nie było tylko to, ale i coś więcej.

Wszystko zaczęło się od dnia, w którym Jefferson zaczął pracę w FBI. Washington oznajmił Alexandrowi, że chciałby, żeby pracowali razem. Alex nie mógł ukryć myśli, że mogliby stworzyć całkiem niezły, zgrany zespół. To na pewno by wypaliło, gdyby nie to, że kilka dni później…

Alex westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie będzie teraz mącił swojego umysłu człowiekiem, którego mózg jest esencją idiotyzmu w najczystszej postaci. Zalał kawę, wziął kubek i wrócił do swojego gabinetu tą samą drogą, którą z niego wyszedł.

Idąc, patrzył pod nogi, żeby przypadkiem nie potknąć się o dywan, jak poprzednim razem.

Chociaż, gdyby to oznaczało wpadnięcie na Johna, nie miałby nic przeciwko… Miał wrażenie, że zza ściany zaraz wyskoczy Lafayette i żywo rozpocznie wykład na ciekawy temat, którym prawdopodobnie była opinia George'a Washingtona o czynach Alexandra Hamiltona. 

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu. Automatycznie ominął leżące na ziemi pudełko, wokół którego leżały zszywacze (John przewrócił się o nie dwa dni temu i Alex nadal tego nie posprzątał), przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i usiadł za biurkiem, stawiając na nim kawę.

Pochylił się i włączył komputer. Wyprostował z powrotem plecy i wbił wzrok w rozświetlony ekran. No, niech to żelastwo się uruchomi.

— Alex.

Alex podskoczył ze strachu, słysząc swoje imię, wypowiedziane zjadliwym szeptem, który dobiegał gdzieś spod biurka.

Spojrzał pod nie i to, co pod nim zobaczył, sprawiło, że prawie dostał zawału serca.

— Chryste!

— Nie, mam na imię John.

— Co ty tu robisz? A raczej, co ty do cholery robisz pod moim biurkiem? Kiedy tu przylazłeś? Ile ty już tu siedzisz? OD ILU MNIE SZPIEGUJESZ?!

— Śmieszna sprawa, po prostu postanowiłem do ciebie wpaść, bo wracałem ze sklepu, no i kupiłem nowy blok i ołówki i chciałem rozłożyć wszystko na twoim biurku, ale skończyło się na tym, że spadł mi ołówek i to gdzieś pod stół. Więc musiałem pod niego wejść. — John odchrząknął, patrząc na niego spod biurka orzechowymi oczami. — To cała historia, tak właściwie. A co u ciebie? — zmienił temat.

— Jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się zmienić temat, to grubo się mylisz. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Jesteś w poważnych tarapatach. Weź ten swój cenny ołówek i wyłaź. Wiesz, co by było, gdyby ktoś wszedł do mojego gabinetu i zobaczył ciebie pod biurkiem?

— Skoro jestem pod spodem, to chyba trudno mnie zobaczyć, nie? A tak przynajmniej myślę, bo na przykład ty mnie nie zauważyłeś…

— Nie graj mi na nerwach, ostrzegam, twoja twarz znajduje się bardzo blisko mojej ręki…

— Alex?

Alexander, słysząc znany głos, znowu podskoczył, ale bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż ze strachu.

— Lafayette? — zapytał, mimo, że doskonale widział, kto wszedł do środka. Ledwo skończył wypowiadać jego nazwisko, a już poczuł nagły, przenikliwy ból, który rozszedł się po jego palcu wskazującym z niesamowitą szybkością.

— Ała! — krzyknął. — Mój p...! — urwał i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. — Dlaczego mnie ugryzłeś?! — Spojrzał ze złością pod biurko, natychmiast napotykając spojrzenie siedzącego pod nim Johna. — Oszalałeś?!

— Ja oszalałem? To ty uderzyłeś mnie w gardło!

— Zobacz, jak on teraz wygląda! — Alex podsunął mu palec przed twarz. — Ty jesteś w ogóle człowiekiem? Szczepiłeś się chociaż?!

Spod drzwi dobiegł go odgłos krztuszenia, uniósł więc głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Lafayette zanosił się kaszlem, trzymając na wyciągnięcie ręki papierowy kubeczek.

— Laf? — zaniepokoił się Alex. — Czy wszystko w porząd... — urwał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że dźwięki, które wydaje z siebie Lafayette, nie są odgłosami duszenia, a śmiechu.

— O mój Boże, na czym was przyłapałem, co wy robicie pod tym biurkiem? — wykrztusił w końcu jego przyjaciel.

Alex potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć.

Biurko, ugryzienie, gard… Boże. Zaraz. Nie. Tak. A jednak.

Po prostu wiedział, że jeśli ktoś zastanie Johna pod jego biurkiem, od razu zacznie wyciągać wnioski, których nie powinien wyciągać. Poczuł, jak po jego twarzy i szyi rozlewa się fala gorąca. Był pewny, że w ułamku sekundy stał się czerwony jak burak.

O, jasna cholera. Nie mogło być gorzej. Po prostu nie mogło.

— To nie tak, jak myślisz, Laf - powiedział Alex, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos. 

— Przez tego zwyrodnialca prawie się udławiłem! — Dobiegło go warknięcie spod biurka. 

— JOHN! — powiedział Alex podniesionym głosem, kiedy zobaczył, jak oczy Lafayette'a rosną do wielkości spodków od filiżanek z osiemnastego wieku.

— No co? — burknął John, kładąc dłonie na kolanach Alexa i odsuwając go od siebie jednym pchnięciem.

Alexander spojrzał na Johna, który nadal klęczał, opierając się przedramionami o jego uda i wpatrując się w niego z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to tak przyjemnie dostać po gardle? — zapytał zjadliwie chłopak. — To, że ty to lubisz, nie znaczy, że mam takie same upodobania, jak ty.

Musiał. Cholera jasna, musiał to powiedzieć. Po prostu musiał. Alex ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Alex? — zapytał John, zmieniając ton. Potrząsnął delikatnie jego ramieniem. — Coś się stało? Jesteś czerwony jak twarz mojego kumpla po bliskim spotkaniu z moją dłonią.

Alexander wziął spazmatyczny oddech, ale nie spojrzał na chłopaka.

— Laf, z czego tak rżysz? — Laurens zwrócił się do Francuza.

Delikatny ciężar opuścił uda Alexa, co oznaczało, że John wstał. Wziął więc dla uspokojenia jeszcze parę oddechów i dopiero wtedy zdjął dłonie z twarzy.

— No o co wam chodzi? — zapytał John, wodząc oczami od jednego, do drugiego.

Śmiech, którym Alex miał właśnie wybuchnąć, zamarł mu w gardle. Zamiast oddać się histerycznemu napadowi wesołości, spojrzał na Johna. Chłopak stał na środku gabinetu i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się Gilbertowi. Włosy miał związane w kitkę, ale i tak widać było, że jego brązowe loki są potargane. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach czarnej bluzy, na której osiadły drobinki kurzu, widoczne nawet z daleka. Wyraz jego twarzy wahał się między irytacją i zdezorientowaniem, a delikatnym rozbawieniem.

— Naprawdę nie wiesz? — odezwał się Alex.

— Czego nie wiem?

— Nie mówisz poważnie. — Alex przesunął wzrokiem po jego twarzy. — Nie możesz nie rozumieć, nie?

— Ale czego?

Alexander wbił intensywne spojrzenie w oczy Johna, szukając zakłamania, ale doszukał się w nich jedynie ciekawości, niewinności i irytacji.

Okej. Wyglądało na to, że John Laurens był albo idiotą, albo bardzo dobrym aktorem.

— Naprawdę nie wiesz? — Alex ponowił swoje pytanie.

— Nie. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć.

Alex wytrzeszczył oczy, słysząc taką odpowiedź.

— Ach, tak, czyli nie wiesz? — John uniósł brew.

Alexander z rozpaczą nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Lafayettem. Jednak jego przyjaciel, zamiast mu pomóc, wzruszył jedynie ramionami i przycisnął dłoń do ust, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

— No, dalej. Wytłumacz mi, co cię tak bawi. — Laurens przewrócił oczami.

— Nic, nic. — Sytuację uratował Lafayette. 

— Serio, nic — przytaknął mu Alex, kiedy zobaczył, że John rzucił Francuzowi politowane spojrzenie.

— Czyli nagle, bez żadnego powodu, tak po prostu zaczęliście się śmiać, a wasze twarze zamieniły się w przejrzałe pomidory?

— Dokładnie tak — potwierdził Lafayette.

— Taaak, jasne. — John zrobił krok w jego stronę. — Natychmiast powiedz mi, co cię tak rozbawiło — dodał, mrużąc oczy.

Lafayette cofnął się, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

— Bo wiesz — powiedział powoli John, odwzajemniając się natarczywym spojrzeniem - nie lubię, kiedy ludzie się ze mnie śmieją i chciałbym upewnić się, że nie robiłeś sobie ze mnie żadnych żartów, a tym bardziej żartów o jakichś durnych, seksualnych podtekstach. 

Lafayette odchrząknął, a rumieniec na jego twarzy zyskał głębszy kolor.

— Nie, skąd — odparł.

John oparł rękę na biodrze i uniósł brew.

— No bo naprawdę tak to wyglądało! — wybuchnął nagle Lafayette. — Siedziałeś pod biurkiem, tak to brzmiało i jeszcze podobasz się Alexowi i tak wyszło!

Alex spojrzał na Lafayette'a z szokiem.

Jego przyjaciel odwzajemnił spojrzenie z przerażeniem na twarzy.

— O cholera. Przepraszam, muszę iść! — powiedział, po czym dopadł do drzwi i wypadł na korytarz, zatrzaskując je za sobą z głośnym hukiem.

Alex przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nastała cisza.

Dobra. Spokojnie.

Długa cisza.

Spokój, cicho, żadnego czerwienienia się. Profesjonalizm.

Bardzo długa cisza.

WYTRZYMAĆ SPOJRZENIE JOHNA LAURENSA.

— To było ciekawe — stwierdził John.

Alexander poczuł ulgę. Bogu dzięki, że nie musiał odzywać się pierwszy.

— I dziwne — dodał.

Zaczął modlić się o to, żeby John nie zapytał o dotyczący go fragment wypowiedzi Lafayette'a. 

— W każdym razie, fajnie, że wpadłeś — odezwał się Alex, żeby John nie zdążył zadać żadnego krępującego pytania. — Prawdopodobnie uratowałeś mnie od bardzo niewygodnej rozmowy.

— Tak? Nie ciesz się, zaraz wpadniesz w inną.

Alex zachował kamienną twarz.

— Ojciec nie będzie miał problemów z tym, że nie ma cię w domu? - zapytał, chcąc wytrącić Johna z równowagi. 

Bingo. John natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać. Ach, te stare, sprawdzone sposoby…

— Nie — odparł cierpko John, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. — Nawet nie zauważy.

— A co, wyjechał?

— A żebyś wiedział, na weekend. Inaczej by mnie tu nie było.

— Weekendy spędzacie razem?

— Tak, zwykle tak — odparł niechętnie John. — Ale bywają wyjątki, jak dzisiaj.

— Mhm — mruknął z zastanowieniem Alex, a John usiadł na "swoim" krześle. — Więc, co teraz planujesz?

— Mam zamiar porysować. — John wskazał głową na biurko.

Alexander podążał za jego spojrzeniem, dopóki nie zauważył materiałowej torby, leżącej na blacie. 

— Nie krępuj się — powiedział, biorąc do dłoni kubek z kawą. — Chętnie popatrzę.

— Świetnie, w takim razie chodźmy.

Alex zamrugał.

— "W takim razie chodźmy"? — powtórzył wolno. — Gdzie niby?

— No... Na dwór? — John przewrócił oczami. — Do parku? Gdziekolwiek, byle tutaj nie siedzieć? Nie będę tu rysować.

— Wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś z tym problemu — zauważył Alex.

— Wtedy to było co innego.

— Daj spokój…

— Okej, mogę iść sam. — John wzruszył ramionami. — I tak miałem zamiar to zrobić. Po prostu myślałem, że miałbyś ochotę iść razem ze mną. Siedzisz w tym biurze i siedzisz, założę się, ze w ciągu dnia nigdy nie wystawiasz głowy na dwór, a przez to cały urok tego momentu panującego między jesienią a zimą przelatuje ci koło nosa. Ale jak nie, to nie, nie będę przecież cię zmuszać. — Laurens wstał. — To co, widzimy się w poniedziałek, nie? O której?

Alex nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

Właściwie... Co by mu szkodziło iść razem z nim? Przecież miał prawo zrobić sobie wolne, a poza tym…

Chyba najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał z nim iść. Nie ze względu na jego obecność, oczywiście, po prostu był ciekawy tego, gdzie John Laurens chadza.

— Okej, pójdę z tobą — powiedział więc.—- Ale tylko dlatego, że chcę zobaczyć, gdzie chodzisz na spacery.

John rozpromienił się.

— Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz.

— Przenikliwe zimno i mokre liście? Nie sądzę.

— Masz dwadzieścia sześć lat, a zachowujesz się jak zgorzkniały dziadek…

— Co proszę? Powiem Gilbertowi, zobaczysz.

—...albo jak dzieciak. — Na twarzy Johna pojawił się uśmieszek. — Po tym, co mu się dzisiaj wyrwało, masz mu do powiedzenia trochę więcej, niż tylko to, że nazwałem cię zgorzkniałym dziadkiem, prawda?

Alex odchrząknął.

— Tak. Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. 

Facet pożałuje, że się urodził.

— To co, wkładaj płaszcz, czy co tam masz i chodźmy.

Alexander westchnął ciężko.

— Robię to tylko dlatego, żeby skompletować mapkę ścieżek, którymi chodzisz. Kiedyś dojdę do tego, gdzie pracujesz, a wtedy pożałujesz, że tego dnia zabrałeś mnie do parku. Zobaczysz.

*

Alex nie wiedział, czy latem lub wiosną park wygląda ładnie, ale wiedział za to, że w tym jakże uroczym okresie między jesienią a zimą, jego wygląd był gorszy od wyglądu Lafayette'a w najbardziej rozwiniętym stadium choroby gardła. Nie dość, że szaro-brązowe, mokre liście i ociekające deszczem, smętne gałęzie drzew, tworzyły krajobraz pełen brzydoty, to jeszcze rzadka mgła, wisząca tuż nad ziemią, uzupełniała szarą całość obrzydliwie zimnym, przenikliwym powietrzem.

Alex siedział na przesyconej wilgocią ławce i patrzył ponuro na Johna, który chodził od drzewa do drzewa pełnym entuzjazmu krokiem. _Przynajmniej on się cieszy._

Chociaż nie podzielał jego radości i w żadnym wypadku nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chodzi w kółko, musiał przyznać, że obserwowanie chłopaka było interesującym zajęciem. 

Brunet tryskał energią i wydawał się być jedyną żywym elementem całego parku. Swoje przybory do rysowania bez szacunku rzucił pod drzewo, które rosło naprzeciwko ławki zajętej przez Alexa. I zachowywał się tak, jakby czegoś szukał.

— Możemy wracać? — zapytał Alexander, odrywając wzrok od zarumienionej od zimna twarzy Johna. — Jest chłodno i obrzydliwie.

— Nawet nie zacząłem rysować.

— Kręcisz się w tę i we w tę, więc nic dziwnego. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Poza tym, na miłość boską, co ty chcesz rysować? Te ohydne drzewa?

— No…

— Rozejrzyj się. — Alex wsunął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie płaszcza. — Tu jest tak _ohydnie_. Wracajmy.

— A mi się tu podoba — odparł John, kopiąc wysoką stertę mokrych liści.

— John, nie bądź dzieckiem, chodźmy stąd.

— Ja tam cię nie zatrzymuję. — John wzruszył ramionami. — Mówiłem, że jeżeli nie chcesz ze mną iść do parku, nie musisz. Więc, jeśli teraz nie chcesz ze mną siedzieć, to też nie musisz. 

Alex rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę iść.

— Nie, nie wiem — odparł John, paroma krokami pokonując dzielącą ich ścieżkę i siadając obok niego na ławce.

Alex spojrzał na jego uroczy profil kątem oka.

— To już wiesz.

— No, może i wiem, że nie chcesz, ale nadal nie wiem, dlaczego. — John założył ręce na piersi i wbił w Alexa zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Bo nie.

— Łał, to naprawdę argument na poziomie dwudziestosześciolatka.

— Nie chcę i tyle — burknął, ignorując jego wypowiedź. 

— No i świetnie! Wiedziałem, że spodoba ci się w tym parku.

— Przestań mnie denerwować, dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

— Jak chcesz. — John westchnął ciężko i wstał. — To idę poszukać sobie towarzystwa kogoś, kto jest bardziej kolorowy od ciebie.

— Herculesa? — prychnął Alex.

— Ale z ciebie rasista…

— Idź, proszę bardzo. Przynajmniej będę miał święty spokój.

— Dobra, dobra. — W głosie Laurensa brzmiało rozbawienie. — Idę.

Alexander przez następną minutę uparcie patrzył przed siebie. W końcu jednak zniecierpliwił go brak obecności Johna i rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem jego sylwetki.

Jego torba z przyborami leżała pod drzewem tak, jak leżała wcześniej, ale jej właściciela nigdzie nie było widać. Gdzie on znowu polazł…

Alex, od czasu pewnego zdarzenia nie przepadał za sytuacjami, w których John znikał z jego pola widzenia. Nie, że osobiście nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że John lubi pakować się w tarapaty.

Taka mała paranoja.

— Jestem! — zabrzmiał głos za plecami Alexa.

Chryste Jezu.

Na szczęście tym razem udało mu się powstrzymać drgnięcie. Zerknął na Johna przez ramię.

— Dzisiaj lubisz się czaić. — Alexander uniósł brew.

— Zawszę lubię się czaić — odparł John i uśmiechnął się do niego. 

— Gdzie byłeś?

— A, w okolicy. Chciałem ci tylko przynieść coś kolorowego.

— Kolorowego? — powtórzył Alex.

— Mhm. — John przewiesił się przez ławkę i rzucił na jego kolana coś liliowego. 

Alexander spojrzał w dół. Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

— Czy ty właśnie dałeś mi kwiatek? — zapytał, podnosząc za łodyżkę niewielki, liliowy kwiat.

— To aster — wyjaśnił John. — Niedaleko rośnie ich całkiem sporo. Naprawdę ubarwiają mokrą jesień. Sprawiają, że jest o wiele ładniej. — Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem, po czym dodał: — To znaczy, sprawiają, że jest o wiele ładniej dla tych bardziej ograniczonych umysłowo, którzy nie dostrzegają piękna natury.

— Przymknij się, artysto.

— To ty sobie siedź, a ja idę rysować. 

— Idę z tobą.

— Nie. — John popchnął go z powrotem na ławkę. — Nie chcę, żebyś patrzył.

Alex spojrzał na niego z urażeniem.

— To co niby mam robić? 

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Może zamiast mojej kartki pooglądaj sobie otoczenie? Porozmyślaj nad tym, jak bardzo nienawidzisz ludzi?

— Dzięki za świetną radę.

— Nie ma za co.

Alexander westchnął ciężko. Patrzył, jak chłopak idzie po swoją torbę, wyjmuje z niej szkicownik i ołówek, a potem siada na mokrej ziemi i opiera się plecami o drzewo.

Cóż za poświęcenie.

Przeniósł wzrok na szaro-białe niebo. Następne minuty mijały mu w ciszy, która przerywana była jedynie delikatnym szumem liści.

Po paru chwilach bezczynnego siedzenia postanowił obejrzeć kwiatek, który przyniósł mu John.

Właściwie nie było w nim nic niesamowitego. Drobny, o ładnie ukształtowanych, liliowych płatkach i długiej, ciemnozielonej łodyżce, właściwie nie wyróżniałby się niczym, gdyby nie to, że wokół było tak cholernie szaro.

W sumie był całkiem ładny. I stanowił przyjemny dla oka kontrast.

Świetnie. To i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że park wyglądał obrzydliwie. 

Gdy minęło następne parę minut, Alex przeniósł wzrok na Johna. Chciał go zawołać, ale zauważył, że chłopak rysuje, więc nie zrobił tego, żeby nie wytrącić go z...

Tej tam, weny twórczej, czy innego gówna.

Alexander wydał z siebie ciche, zirytowane westchnięcie i zamknął oczy. Po jakimś czasie, tym razem dłuższym, poczuł na twarzy ciepło.

Z początku było niemal niewyczuwalne, ale później stało tak intensywne, że otworzył oczy. To, co zobaczył, przez chwilę odebrało mu dech w piersiach.

Cały park jakby zmienił się w ułamku sekundy.

Kolory ożyły. Szarobrązowy stał się hebanowy, zigniłozielony szmaragdowy, niebo przestało wyglądać tak, jakby zaraz miało rozpaść się na kawałki, a kropelki deszczu błyszczały w trawie i na gałęziach drzew, rozświetlone wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Kwiat w jego palcach zyskał cieplejszy, delikatniejszy kolor. Zafascynowany Alex odnalazł wzrokiem Johna.

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Piegi i delikatny rumieniec na jego twarzy stały się lepiej dostrzegalne, włosy ukazały głęboki, ciemnokasztanowy kolor, a oczy świeciły niczym gwiazdy.

_O, wow._

— Cholera, John! — powiedział ze zdziwieniem Alex. — Widzisz to?

— Co? — zapytał z rozbawieniem John.

— No, park! - Alexander przebiegł przez betonową ścieżkę, ignorując to, że władował się pod koła przejeżdżającego rowerzysty, który wjechał w drzewo, żeby uniknąć zderzenia. — Jest zupełnie inny! — Stanął przed Johnem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Tak było od początku? I tego nie zauważyłem?

Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Co? — zapytał Alex, czując, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się głupi uśmiech.

— Nie, nie było tak. Po prostu teraz świeci słońce. 

Cała magia prysła w ułamku sekundy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dwudziestolatek nie kłamie.

— Serio. 

John gwałtownie pokiwał głową i zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej.

— No i co tak rżysz? — Alex spojrzał na niego z góry. 

— Po prostu zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś pierwszy raz w życiu widział słońce.

— A ty zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś był niepoczytalny, więc zamknij jadaczkę.

To nie zatrzymało ataku wesołości Johna.

— Ale poważnie, nawet nie wiesz, jak zabawnie wyglądałeś…

Alex westchnął ciężko, udając zirytowanie.

W sercu jednak czuł dziwną lekkość.

— Mogę zobaczyć, co tam nabazgrałeś? — zapytał, chcąc zwrócić na coś uwagę Johna.

Na coś, co nie było wesołością w czystej postaci. Chłopak pokiwał głową, a po chwili wręczył mu szkicownik.

— Tylko się nie udław — rzucił Alex, odchodząc od niego parę kroków i zostawiając za sobą histerycznie śmiejącego się chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy zerknął na rysunek.

_Och._

Zamrugał.

Białą kartkę wypełniał park, z punktu widzenia Johna, siedzącego pod drzewem. Na rysunku znajdowały się drzewa, przez które przemykały białe promienie słońca. Kosmate chmury, ostra trawa i delikatne kwiaty, a nawet świecące kropelki deszczu. Wśród piękna, na głównym planie znajdował się on.

Siedzący na ławce i opierający podbródek na przedramieniu. Wpatrywał się w kwiat, który leżał na jego kolanach.To był on, ale jakby... nie on. Przecież nigdy nie miewał takiego łagodnego wyrazu twarzy i z całą pewnością nigdy nie patrzyłby na głupi kwiatek, jakby był jego całym światem.

Ale, mimo wszystko... Chociaż, może... Czy naprawdę...?

— I co myślisz? — Alex drgnął.

Spojrzał na Johna, który przystanął obok niego, patrząc na niego nieśmiało.

— Masz naprawdę wielki talent — odparł szczerze Alex.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Pytam poważnie.

— A ja poważnie odpowiadam — rzekł Alex. — Ale wiesz, zawstydzasz mnie tym, że mnie rysujesz.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko dlatego cię tu zaciągnąłem.

— Żeby mnie narysować? — zapytał z rozbawieniem Alexander.

— Tak.

— Podstępny z ciebie człowiek. — Alex rzucił mu długie spojrzenie. — Nie wiem, czy po tym, co dzisiaj wyprawiałeś, jesteś godzien mojego zaufania.

— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie.

— Ja przynajmniej nie jestem szalony.

— Jesteś. Na przykład dzisiaj zachowywałeś się kompletnie, jak nie ty — odparł John, wkładając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. 

— To znaczy? — zapytał Alex, z trudem powstrzymując chęć odgarnięcia z twarzy chłopaka brązowych kosmyków.

— Normalnie jesteś bardziej opanowany — powiedział John. Wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni, a potem delikatnie wyjął szkicownik z dłoni Alexa. — A dzisiaj przechodziłeś przez histerię, zawstydzenie, irytację... No i... No wiesz, robiłeś wszystko, czego nie powinien robić wykwalifikowany agent FBI. 

Alexander otworzył usta, żeby jakoś się odciąć, ale uświadomił sobie, że brunet ma rację.

Dzisiejszy dzień był...

Inny. Taki... Alex zastanowił się chwilę. Inny.

To oznaczało jedno.

Laurens... Miał na niego bardzo zły wpływ, niech go szlag najjaśniejszy trafi.


	7. VII

_ No wchodź tutaj, ty zdradziecki pomiocie. _

Czekał na niego kolejną minutę i zaczął odczuwać irytację, bo jego głos na korytarzu słyszał już od dłuższego czasu.  Zmrużył oczy.

Wreszcie głos, wędrujący swobodnie w tę i we w tę, umilkł. Alex usłyszał kroki, z każdą chwilą bliżej drzwi, z każdą chwilą głośniejsze.

_ Nareszcie. Miejmy to za sobą. _

W końcu szczęknęła klamka, a drzwi uchyliły się gładko i bez oporu.

— Witaj, Alex.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, który pojawił się w drzwiach, Alex przesunął w prawo wszystkie papiery, które leżały na biurku. Zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie, przez co część z nich spadła na podłogę, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Dawno cię tutaj nie widziałem  — odparł cierpko.

— Czy ja wiem, czy tak dawno. A gdzie…

— Johna tu nie ma — przerwał mu Alex, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.

— Och.  — Lafayette odchrząknął, rozglądając się po gabinecie.  — Och  — powtórzył i otworzył szerzej oczy.  — To ja lepiej pójdę, najwyraźniej wpadłem nie w porę…

— Nie, skąd. Wpadłeś idealnie, wchodź  — powiedział słodko Alex.

Lafayette, który miał właśnie zamiaru opuścić gabinet, znieruchomiał wpół kroku.

— Mówię poważnie  — wycedził Alexander, sztyletując go spojrzeniem.  — Jeśli ważysz mi się wyjść, dopadnę cię i zabiję. Wracaj tutaj i siadaj.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Lafayette wypadnie z gabinetu tak samo, jak wczoraj, jednak jego przyjaciel wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Świetnie.

— Musimy odbyć poważną rozmowę.  — Alex odchylił się lekko na fotelu.  — Siadasz?

— Tak, tak  — powiedział niedbale Lafayette, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko biurka.  — Więc... O czym chcemy rozmawiać? - zapytał, biorąc do ręki długopis.

—  Dobrze wiesz.

— Tematów na poważną rozmowę jest tak dużo, że chyba jednak nie wiem  — odparł Lafayette, patrząc na sufit.

— Okej, w takim razie mogę ci przypomnieć.

— Czekaj, wiem  — Lafayette nagle zmienił zdanie.

Alexander uniósł brew.

— Chodzi ci o tę gorącą czekoladę, którą wylał na ciebie John, bo przez przypadek na niego wpadłem?

Alex zmrużył oczy, a Lafayette zrobił to samo.  Przez chwilę wpatrywali się tak w siebie w milczeniu.

— Nie, na miłość boską!  — powiedział w końcu Alex.

— To o co?

— "No bo naprawdę tak to wyglądało"  —  zacytował, obserwując Lafayette'a.  — "Siedziałeś pod biurkiem, tak to brzmiało i jeszcze podobasz się Alexowi i tak wyszło".

W ciągu kilkunastu godzin te słowa zdążyły wyryć mu się w jego umyśle. W tym momencie było to przydatne, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zostaną mu w nim na zawsze.

Reakcja Lafayette'a wyglądała komicznie.

— "I jeszcze podobasz się Alexowi"  — powtórzył Alexander, gdy Francuz wstawał z podłogi.  — "Podobasz się Alexowi"  — powtórzył raz jeszcze.

Jego przyjaciel otworzył usta, ale nim zdążył wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, Alex nabrał powietrza w płuca.

— CZY TOBIE PADŁO NA MÓZG?!  — wrzasnął, nim Lafayette zdążył go powstrzymać.

— SPANIKOWAŁEM, DOBRA?

— Masz trzydzieści lat, człowieku, jesteś wykwalifikowanym agentem FBI!

— I to mnie niby zwalnia z panikowania?

— Oszalałeś?!

— No co, a może to nieprawda?!

— Że mi się podoba? A żebyś wiedział, że to nieprawda! Ty w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy "podobać się komuś"?!

— Oczywiście, że wiem!

— Nie, najwyraźniej nie wiesz! Kiedy ja mówię "on mi się podoba" to znaczy, że jestem zauroczony! Jeżeli uważam kogoś za ładnego, to mówię "on jest przystojny"! Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem, że John Laurens mi się podoba?!

— Mówiłeś!

— Mówiłem jedynie, że mi się podoba!

— A NIE MÓWIŁEM?!

— Kurwa! Mówiłem jedynie, że jest przystojny!

— Pewnie, teraz to sobie wmawiaj.

— Lafayette!

— No co?

— Wiesz, jak on później na mnie patrzył?

— Yyy…

— Jak na idiotę.  — Alex rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  — I to wszystko przez te twoje durne skojarzenia i to, że masz za długi język.

— Słuchaj, wszedłem do ciebie do biura i ogarnąłem, że pod twoim biurkiem siedzi John. Zaczęliście gadać coś o gardłach i ugryzieniach, uważasz Johna za przystojnego, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że on ci nie obciąga?  — zapytał Lafayette obronnym tonem.

Na twarz Alexa gwałtownie wpłynął gorący rumieniec.

— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś.

— Dobra, przepraszam, ujmę to inaczej. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że chłopak nie robi ci lo…

— Lafayette, czy Hercules podłożył ci ładunek wybuchowy w mózgu?  — przerwał mu Alex, nim tamten zdołał dokończyć zdanie.  — I może jeszcze go zdetonował?

— Nie? Po prostu wydawało mi się to... Logiczne.

— Logiczne, że…

— Że ty i John moglibyście…

—  WIEM, CO CHCIAŁEŚ POWIEDZIEĆ.

— Dobra, spokojnie, Alex…

— Jak ja mam być spokojny?! Niech się jeszcze, kurwa, okaże, że Laurens stoi za drzwiami i wszystko słyszy, to zastrzelę cię na miejscu!  —  Alexander z furią podniósł się z krzesła.

Minął Lafayette'a i niemal rzucił się do drzwi. Otworzył je i wyjrzał na korytarz tak gwałtownie, że prawie się przewrócił.

Na korytarzu nie było śladu Johna. Za to znajdował się na nim ktoś inny.

— O, witaj, Angelica.

Kobieta stała w połowie korytarza, pochylona nad leżącą na ławce torebką. Wyglądało na to, że czegoś w niej szukała, ale w tym momencie trwała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w Alexa szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Cześć. Też stoisz nad tym samym korytarzu?  —  zapytał Alex, opierając się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

Chciał przerwać niezręczną ciszę, ale chyba tylko pogorszył sytuację. Odchrząknął.

— A jak długo?

—  Wystarczająco  — powiedziała Angelica.

Otrząsnęła się z szoku. Powoli odgarnęła czarne włosy na jedno ramię.

— Wszystko u was w porządku?  — zapytała kobieta.

— W jak najlepszym  — przytaknął gorliwie Alex.

— Jesteś pe…

—  Tak.  — Alex uśmiechnął się do niej najszerzej, jak potrafił.  — Oczywiście.

— Okeeej...  — Angelica, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, podniosła z ławki torebkę i przełożyła ją przez ramię.  — To ja może już pójdę...  —  powiedziała niepewnie.  — Mam... Eee... sporo roboty i tak dalej.

—  Tak, tak, idź.

Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, uśmiechnęła się szybko i ruszyła korytarzem, raz po raz oglądając się za siebie.

— Powodzenia, Angelica!  — zawołał za nią śpiewnie.

W końcu skręciła i zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.  Uśmiech natychmiast zszedł mu z twarzy. Wszedł z powrotem do gabinetu i trzasnął drzwiami.

— To, co robisz, przekracza ludzkie pojęcie!  — kontynuował.

Lafayette zamrugał.

— Chyba straciłem wątek.

Alex spojrzał na niego w milczeniu. Zmarszczył brwi. Podrapał się po karku.

— Yy. Ja chyba też.

— Mówiłeś coś o tym, że...

— Że...?

— No, że…

— Jestem wkurwiony!

— O, tak, właśnie…

— Nie, stwierdzam fakt!

—  Tak?

— Tak!

— Bo…

— Serio, Laf.  — Alex westchnął i opadł na fotel.  — Po prostu wkurzyło mnie to, że mogłeś sobie tak o mnie pomyśleć. Dobra. Wkurzyło mnie to, co powiedziałeś. Ale to wzięło się z rozczarowania tego, jak o mnie myślisz.

—  Jak o tobie…

— Jak o mnie myślisz.

—  Okej.  — Lafayette uniósł brew.  — A co twoim zdaniem o tobie myślę?

— Więc, podsumujmy krótko.  — Alex wbił wzrok w blat biurka.  — Przy naszej pierwszej rozmowie uznałeś, że spotykam się z Johnem, bo czegoś od niego chcę. W sensie nie informacji, a, nie wiem, związku, czegokolwiek. Bo wpadł mi w oko. A teraz mówisz mi, że myślałeś, że on mi...  — Alex urwał.  — Że on... Eee... wykonuje na mnie jedną z czynności seksualnych…

—  Że on ci obciąga. Po prostu użyj tego słowa.

— Zamknij się, Laf!  —  Alex spojrzał na niego ze złością.  — Pomyślałeś tak. A kurde, ja i on znamy się, no ile? Miesiąc? Uważasz, że ściągnąłem go tylko po to, żeby... No, tylko po to? Cholera, nie. Wyobraź sobie, że nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło. To obrzydliwe, to mnie odrzuca, żeby zmusić człowieka do czegoś takiego…

— Nie mówiłem nic o zmuszaniu  — mruknął z przekąsem Lafayette.

— Żartujesz sobie? Za kogo ty go masz, co? Dobra, nieważne  — powiedział Alex, nim Lafayette zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.  — Chodzi o to, że ja nie jestem taki. Pomyślałeś sobie, że jestem człowiekiem, który ściąga ludzi do swojego gabinetu, rozmawia z nimi i utrzymuje z nimi kontakt tylko po to, żeby się z nimi później przespać. Serio, Laf. Serio.

— Alexander  — powiedział Francuz.  — Nie myślę tak o tobie.

Alex w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę  —  zapewnił go Lafayette.  — Wiem, że nie jesteś w żadnym związku i nie szukasz go, bo boisz się straty. Jesteś na tak wysokim stopniu w agencji, że wrogowie mogliby wykorzystać przeciwko tobie kogoś, kogo kochasz. No i do kochania długa droga. Ale, wracając. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że chcesz w jakiś sposób wykorzystać Johna... To znaczy, wykorzystać seksualnie  — poprawił się Lafayette.  — Bo nie jesteś złym człowiekiem... Znaczy... Może trochę jes... W każdym razie wiem, że nie postępujesz w ten sposób. Nie uważam też Johna za... Hm, łatwego. Serio. To, co powiedziałem wczoraj, to był żart. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak źle się po nim poczujesz. Mogę coś zrobić, żeby to się zmieniło?

Alexander milczał chwilę. W końcu podrapał się po nosie.

— Tak właściwie nie przejąłem się tym żartem w takim stopniu. Przyszło mi to do głowy, kiedy zacząłem się na ciebie drzeć i pomyślałem, że może warto by zrobić  jakąś głębszą awanturę  — przyznał się.

Lafayette przewrócił oczami.

— Niemniej jednak  — powiedział.  — Naprawdę nie myślę o tobie w ten sposób. A powiedziałem Johnowi, że ci się podoba, bo... No, spanikowałem.

— Jasne.

— Widziałeś, jak na mnie zaszarżował?

—  Po prostu szedł w twoją stronę!

— To był atak! Musiałem się jakoś bronić!

Alex westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią.

— No i wiesz, uważam Johna...  — zaczął Lafayette innym tonem.

— ...za fajnego chłopaka  — dokończył Alex.  — Mówiłeś mi to już.

—. ..za fajnego chłopaka i sądzę  — ciągnął Lafayette, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.  —  Że nieźle się dogadujecie.

— Co?  — prychnął Alex.  — My? Ja się dogaduję z tylko ośmioma osobami, nie licząc siebie.

Lafayette zmrużył oczy.

—  To kto jest tym ósmym?

— ...Tommy?

Lafayette patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez dwie sekundy.

— ...Tommy nie żyje od dwóch lat.

— Serio?

— Tak.

Nastała cisza.

— Ach.  — Alex zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.  — W takim razie z siedmioma. Widzisz? Szczęśliwa liczba. Jakbym dogadywał się jeszcze z nim, byłaby ósemka, a to źle by się skończyło.

— Wydaje mi się jednak, że się dogadujecie.

— Źle ci się wydaje.

— Wiesz, on chyba naprawdę cię lubi.

— Świetnie. - Alex przewrócił oczami.

— A ty go lubisz?

— A co, przysłał cię tutaj, żebyś mnie wybadał?  —  zapytał z rozbawieniem Alexander.

— Nie? Ja tu w ogóle nie chciałem wchodzić.

— No chyba, że byłby tu John.

— To co innego, wtedy uniknąłbym rozmowy na temat tego, że myślałem, że ci obcią…

— Sam zasugerowałeś, że naprawdę tak nie myślałeś!

— No dobra, dobra…

— Nie "dobra", zrozum, że denerwuje mnie to, że myślisz o nim w taki sposób.

— A więc przejmujesz się, co mówią o nim ludzie?  — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lafayette.

— No na pewno nie chcę, żeby przylgnęła do niego opinia jakiejś... Dziwki, za przeproszeniem.

— Czyli go lubisz!

— Co?  — Alexander spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

—  Gdybyś go nie lubił, nie przejmowałbyś się teraz tym, że mógłbym o nim pomyśleć, że...  — Lafayette uprzejmie zawiesił głos.

—  Skończmy temat.  — Alex odgarnął za ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów, który wyślizgnął się z gumki, przytrzymującej je wszystkie z tyłu.  — John po prostu jest normalnym chłopakiem. I poza tym  — Alex rozpromienił się, gdy znalazł kolejną linię obrony. - on w ogóle nie wygląda na geja.

— Wiele osób nie wygląda na geja, a nimi jest  — zauważył Lafayette.

—  Nie wiem jak ty, ale gejów da się rozpoznać. Coś w nich jest.

— Może jest biseksualny.

— Eee, hetero i tyle.

Lafayette uniósł brew.

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na geja?

— No, tak. Ale…

— Czy Hercules ci wygląda na geja?

— No…

— No, nie.  — Lafayette wygodnie oparł się o oparcie fotela.

— Za to Burr wygląda na geja!  — wykrzyknął Alexander.

— Ale Aaron nie jest gejem.  — Lafayette rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— John kręci z Peggy  — zauważył Alex.

—  A ja z Angelicą.

— Poważnie?

— Wiesz, że nie.

Alex westchnął.

—  Dobra. Nie, żebym cię wyganiał, ale może sobie idź, nim rzucę w ciebie zszywaczem.

—  John powiedział mi, że nie muszę się tego bać, bo wykorzystałeś na niego cały zapas, a pudełko, o które się kiedyś potknął i które miałeś sprzątanąć, oddał Elizie.

—  Zdrajca.  — Alex poczuł się żywo dotknięty tym zdaniem.

— Ale wiesz, pójdę i tak.  — Lafayette wstał.  — Jest niedziela i wiesz, umówiłem się z Herculesem i muszę wszystko ogarnąć do tego czasu. Chcesz do mnie wpaść?

— Nie, mam robotę.

— Za dużo pracujesz  — westchnął Lafayette.  — Kiedy ostatnio spotkaliśmy się poza biurem?

— No, jakiś tydzień…

— Nie mówię o akcjach w terenie.

— A.  — Alex zmarszczył brwi.  — Eee... Jakoś…

— Miesiąc.

— No.

— Poważnie, zrób sobie dzisiaj wolne.

— Zobaczę, jak wyjdzie  — rzekł Alex.

Powiedział to tylko po to, żeby skończyli temat zwany "och, pracujesz za dużo!".  Lafayette westchnął. Dobrze o tym wiedział.

—  Dobra, idę. Do zobaczenia następnym razem.

— Do zobaczenia.

— A, no i jeszcze jedno.  — Lafayette odwrócił się w drzwiach.  — Wiesz, czeka nas jeszcze jedna poważna rozmowa, ale tym razem ja zapodam temat.

— A jaki?  — zapytał Alex, opierając podbródek o dłoń.

—  Nie udawaj niewiniątka. Washington.

— Mam na imię Alexander.

Lafayette westchnął ciężko.

— Na razie.

— Na razie!  — Alex pożegnał go uśmiechem i trwał z takim wyrazem twarzy, dopóki jego przyjaciel na dobre nie opuścił pomieszczenia.

Kiedy został sam, westchnął ciężko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Świetnie.

Po prostu wszystko szło po jego myśli.  Właściwie to nie jego wina, że dba o dobre imię Johna, nie?

Chociaż niby Lafayette nie uważał, że...

A właściwie, czy to było ważne?

Przez moment poważnie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jednak wieczorem wpaść do Lafayette'a i Herculesa, ale w końcu na dobre odrzucił propozycję.  Skończyłoby się na tym, że poszliby na piwo, a w poniedziałek powinien funkcjonować tak, jak zwykle.

Nie, żeby na każdym wyjściu do baru upijał się i wdawał w jakąś bójkę.

Skądże.

*

Wyszedł z pracy około dwudziestej.

Wrócił do domu, wziął długą kąpiel, napisał Lafayette'owi, że się u niego nie stawi, odbył rozmowę telefoniczną z Elizą (na temat zszywaczów), a potem oglądał w telewizji wrzeszczących na siebie nawzajem polityków, dopóki nie zorientował się, że jest głodny.

Podniósł się z fotela i poszedł do kuchni, po drodze uderzając kolanem w ławę.  Doszedł do lodówki, klnąc pod nosem. 

Otworzył białe drzwi i zajrzał do środka, nie mając pojęcia, co chciałby zjeść.

Na szczęście sprzęt do przetrzymywania żywności wspaniałomyślnie rozwiał jego wątpliwości.  Był pusty.

Przez chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w leżącą na środku lodówki cytrynę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na tkwiący po prawej stronie telefon służbowy.

Po cholerę włożył do lodówki telefon służbowy?

Zamknął drzwiczki i skierował się do sypialni. Dobra, włoży dżinsy, założy kurtkę i pójdzie wreszcie uzupełnić swoją lodówkę.  Musiał dawno nie robić zakupów.

Ubrał się, związał włosy, wziął pieniądze i wyszedł.  Oczywiście na dworze było zimno.

A jakżeby inaczej. Zima nadchodziła wielkimi krokami. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zacznie sypać śnieg. Boże. Jak on nienawidził tego białego cholerstwa. 

Po trzech minutach marszu zaczęły go boleć uszy.  Okej. Czyli czas zacząć nosić czapkę.  I szalik.  I rękawiczki.  Może w ogóle najlepiej zacząć ubierać się jak inuit.

Jasna cholera, przecież wczoraj nie było tak zimno! Co to za skoki temperaturowe?  Szkoda, że nie miał niczego w lodówce. Nie musiałby wychodzić z ciepłego mieszkania prosto na mróz. 

Ale w porządku. Za chwilę znowu się w nim znajdzie.  To znaczy, w ciepłym domu.  Zje i pójdzie spać. Jakoś dzisiaj miał ochotę na wczesne pójście do łóżka.  Pierwszy raz od dawna. Ale zwykle zdarzało mu się to jednorazowo, więc nie przejmował się tym. Dosyć szybko uporał się z zakupami, kupując wszystko, na co akurat miał ochotę. Kolejki nie było, więc już po paru minutach z powrotem znalazł się na zimnym dworze.

Pomyślał o Peggy, bawiącej się gdzieś w Kalifornii i o wygrzewającym się na Hawajach Washingtonie.

Poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości.  On tu sobie dupę odmraża, a oni dobrze się bawią.

Dobra, właściwie bolała go tylko zmiana temperatury. Osobiście też doskonale się bawił.  Na przykład ścigając przestępców.

Szedł oświetlonym przez latarnie chodnikiem, chowając usta za kołnierzem, żeby nieco się ogrzać. Na dworze było ciemno i pusto - najwyraźniej nikt nie miał zamiaru spacerować po takim zimnie.  Chyba, że ten ktoś był do tego zmuszony, jak on.   
  
Przeszedł parę następnych metrów, wbijając wzrok w wiszący na niebie księżyc i wtedy usłyszał podniesione głosy.  Nie zatrzymałby się, gdyby nie jego wrodzona ciekawość i nie to, że jeden z głosów należał do Johna Laurensa.

Był cholernie pewien, że to był on.  Dlatego właśnie cofnął się parę kroków do tyłu i spojrzał do krótkiego tunelu, oświetlonego kilkoma żarówkami, który prowadził do garażów (czy czegoś innego, Alexander nie wiedział). 

Tak, to był on.  Dobra. To nic dziwnego, że go tu spotkał, prawda?  Miał nadzieję, że nie.  Nie odezwał się, żeby poinformować Johna o swojej obecności, ale tylko dlatego, że chłopak z kimś był i Alex chciał najpierw dowiedzieć się, czy mu w czymś nie przeszkodzi.

Lub czegoś nie podsłucha.

Po sekundzie pojął, że John po prostu ostro wymienia zdania ze stojącym obok niego chłopakiem.  Czy kłóci się, mówiąc inaczej.

W tym momencie stwierdził, że ma szczęście, że go zauważył.  Alex zmrużył oczy.

Chłopak, z którym kłócił się John, miał czarne włosy i robiącą wrażenie sylwetkę. Choć nie był tęgi, gruby ani barczysty, przewyższał Johna o ponad głowę i Alexowi wydawało się, że jest w stanie powalić chłopaka na ziemię jednym uderzeniem.  Paranoja.

Tak, to zwykła paranoja, bo choć czarnowłosy górował nad Johnem, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że to on jest tym, którego wyraz twarz mówi „cholera, mam przesrane".  Do Alexa dopiero po chwili zaczęły docierać słowa, które padały w dyskusji.

Zbliżył się do dwójki chłopaków, żeby lepiej usłyszeć, ale oni zupełnie nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, zajęci sobą.

— ...po prostu się o ciebie martwię, John.

— Tak? To możesz przestać, nie potrzebuję twojej troski.

— Poważnie, posłuchaj…

— Możemy to skończyć? Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień i mam dosyć, tym bardziej twojej twarzy i tej twojej głupiej, zaczesanej na bok fryzurki.

— Czy ty nie możesz raz w życiu mnie posłuchać?

— Tak się składa, że słuchałem cię cały czas i wiesz, chyba nie chcę już powtórzyć tego błędu.  — W oczach Johna malowała się skrywana wściekłość.

Alexander miał wrażenie, że lada chwila ta na dobre się ujawni.

Chociaż osobiście powiedziałby, że już się pojawiła.

— Nigdy nie miałem niczego złego na myśli, dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział wyższy chłopak. — Czy nie możesz…

— Nie, nie mogę. — Głos Johna w jednym momencie przestał drżeć ze złości i stał się opanowany. — Mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę cię widzieć. Nie jesteśmy kolegami, a tym bardziej przyjaciółmi. Już nie. Nie twoja sprawa, co dzieje się w moim życiu.

—  John, ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co się dzieje, prawda?

— Ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje. — John obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. — Dobranoc. — Odwrócił się plecami do chłopaka, ale zdążył zrobić zaledwie jeden krok, nim ten chwycił go za ramię i niezbyt delikatnie obrócił z powrotem w swoją stronę.

W głowie Alexandra zapaliła się czerwona lampka, ale nim zdążył zainterweniować, John  spojrzał wrogo na chłopaka.

— Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, to tak ci skopię dupę, że przypomną ci się dawne czasy – powiedział cichym, zjadliwym tonem.

_ Och. _

_ Oooooch. _

Mózg Alexandra błyskawicznie połączył fakty.  Tylko jak się nazywał tamten...?

Czarnowłosy jedynie mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Zrobię to, co będę musiał, rozumiesz?

John otworzył usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby się odciąć, ale spojrzenie, jakie rzucił  wyższemu chłopakowi sprawiło, że Alex nie mógł czekać dłużej.  Czy raczej wolał nie czekać, czy do czegoś dojdzie.

— Wszystko w porządku, John? – zapytał, podnosząc głos.

John i czarnowłosy jednocześnie odwrócili głowy w jego stronę.

—  Alex.  —  Na twarzy Laurensa pojawiły się zaskoczenie i ulga.

Czarnowłosy natychmiast uwolnił jego ramię.

— Coś się dzieje? – zapytał Alex, podchodząc do nich.

Mógł teraz lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopakowi, z którym rozmawiał John.  Miał pociągłą twarz, właściwie można było powiedzieć, że całkiem przystojną i... Hm, rzeczywiście miał zaczesaną na bok, idiotyczną fryzurę.

Alex z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, który próbował wpłynąć na jego twarz.

— Znacie się? — zapytał czarnowłosy, gdy Laurens odszedł od niego i stanął u boku Alexandra.

— Tak, znamy się — odparł Alex, nim zdążył to zrobić John. — Masz coś do tego?

Czarnowłosy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Johnem. John zmarszczył brwi.

— Szczerze mówiąc, mam — odparł w końcu chłopak z debilną fryzurką.

_ Aha. Dzięki za informację. Była mi bardzo potrzebna. _

—  To świetnie — powiedział krótko Alex. — W takim razie zostawimy cię ze swoim problemami i pójdz... — Nie dokończył tego zdania, bo John podszedł do czarnowłosego szybkim krokiem i chwycił go za kołnierz.

Zaskoczony Alex zrobił krok w ich stronę, żeby w razie czego powstrzymać Johna, ale zauważył, że to nie jest konieczne.

—  Spróbuj jeszcze raz coś zasugerować — powiedział wrogo John, pociągając wyższego chłopaka w dół, tak, żeby ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości.

—  Przecież nic nie powiedziałem!

— Ale pomyślałeś!

— Nawet myśleć mi zabraniasz?

— A wygląda ci to na przyzwolenie?

— To wygląda mi na przyzwolenie na coś innego. — Czarnowłosy uniósł brew.

Twarz Johna pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

— Jesteś kretynem — powiedział, puszczając go, jakby uznał, że ich twarze znajdują się zbyt blisko siebie.

Teraz po prostu stali i wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby toczyli walkę na spojrzenia. Alex, korzystając z okazji, że go nie widzą, przyjrzał się Johnowi i przez moment go zmroziło.

—  Co ci się stało? – zapytał, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu chłopaków.

Zapytał, mimo, że doskonale widział, co mu się stało.  Na twarzy Johna pojawiło się zmieszanie.  Alex podszedł do niego, chwycił go za kaptur i mocno pociągnął go w swoją stronę.

— Hej! – zaprotestował chłopak.

— Kim jest ten chłopak?  —  zapytał Alex, stanowczo obracając go twarzą do siebie. 

— Nikim  — burknął John, nie patrząc na niego.

Alexander zmarszczył brwi ze złością.

—  Nie rozmawiałeś z nim tak, jakby był "nikim". 

— Boże, Alex, to nie twoja sprawa. 

— Moja, bo wygląda mi na to, że to on nabił ci tego siniaka  — powiedział Alex, unosząc szybko jego podbródek, żeby po sekundzie go puścić.

Zostawił oniemiałego Johna w spokoju, wyminął go i podszedł do czarnowłosego.

— Dobra, zakładam się, że to ciebie pobił John jakiś czas temu  — zwrócił się do niego.

Ha, nie był cwaniak aż taki wysoki.

...No dobra, był.

— Skąd to wiesz?  — zdziwił się chłopak.

Ha.

— Czyli mam rację. Kartoteki i te sprawy. Dlaczego skopał ci dupę?

— Z różnych powodów  — odparł chłopak, rzucając Johnowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Alex zmrużył oczy.

— Nie patrz na niego, ale na mnie. Dobra, to i tak mnie nie interesuje. Interesuje mnie twoje imię. I nazwisko. Bo niestety nie zapamiętuję wszystkich nazwisk, jakie ujrzą moje oczy.

Aczkolwiek to jedno powinienem był zapamiętać.

No nieważne.

— Charles Lee  — odparł chłopak.

Bingo.

—  Dlaczego go uderzyłeś?  — Alex skinął głową w stronę Johna.

— Facet, nawet nie tknąłem go palcem.

— Dzisiaj widziałem co innego.

— Ale nie widziałeś, żebym mu coś zrobił.

— Alex, daj spokój  — powiedział John, gdy Alexander otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć czarnowłosemu. 

Alex spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

— Jak mam dać spokój?

— Dobra  — ustąpił ze złością John.  — To wy sobie rozmawiajcie i się kłóćcie, ja idę. Jest zimno.

— Ani mi się waż  — powiedział Alex.

Niższy chłopak zignorował go i po prostu wyszedł z tunelu.  Dopiero, gdy skręcił w lewo i zniknął z jego pola widzenia, Alex zareagował.

— John!  — zawołał za nim.

Zero odpowiedzi, cofnięcia się, nic. Świetnie. Alexander westchnął z irytacją.  Spojrzał na czarnowłosego.

—  Jeszcze o tym pogadamy, Chuck.

— Mam na imię Charles.

— Zamknij się, Chuck, wiem, jak masz na imię  — warknął Alex.  — Z tego co wiem, John nie chce cię widzieć, więc nie zbliżaj się do niego. Nie zadzieraj z nim, rozumiesz? Nie chcę go wsadzać za kratki. I przy okazji ciebie.

—  Nic mu nie zrobiłem!

— Na razie wolę ci nie wierzyć.  — Alexander omiótł go szybkim spojrzeniem.  —  Dobrej nocy.

Odwrócił się od niego i szybkim krokiem opuścił tunel. Skręcił w lewo i natychmiast dosłownie wpadł na Johna.

—  Wow, poczekałeś  — powiedział, zaskoczony jego widokiem.

— Poczekałem  — mruknął chłopak.

— Świetnie, bo masz mi trochę do wyjaśnienia. 

— Mhm.

— Idziemy?

— Tak.  — John ruszył u jego boku.

Po paru metrach Alex zdecydował się odezwać.

— Więc, kto to jest?

—  Charles Lee?

— Tak.

— Już odpowiedziałem. Charles Lee.

Alex przewrócił oczami.

— Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o to, kim jest dla ciebie.

— Nikim.

— To już słyszałem.

— Wkurzającym człowiekiem, który ciągle nie chce opuścić mojego życia.

Alex spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Czyli?

John rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.

— Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz tego przyjąć do wiadomości, prawda?

— Czego?

— Tego, że ktoś może nie chcieć rozmawiać z tobą o swoich sprawach.

— No... — Alex zastanowił się chwilę. — No, w sumie nie.

— Świetnie. Pora zacząć się przyzwyczajać. Czasami masz takie momenty, że naprawdę znajdujesz w sobie trochę taktu, ale warto, żebyś miał takie momenty cały czas. Nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie, bo to moja sprawa, o której nie chcę rozmawiać.

— Ale...

— Po prostu to uszanuj.

— Ale jestem ciekawy.

—  Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

— Dla mnie i tak jest już za późno — mruknął Alex, a John przewrócił oczami.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.

— Dobra, nie będę cię wypytywać — rzekł w końcu Alexander. I, żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa, dodał: — Co tu robisz tak późno?

Na twarzy Johna pojawił się uśmiech.

— Nie będziesz mnie wypytywał, co? A ty?

— Musiałem zrobić zakupy. Wiesz, głód mnie wziął, a lodówka pusta. Wracałem ze sklepu i tak oto spotkałem ciebie.

— Może to i dobrze, że tak się stało.

— Że cię spotkałem? Też tak sądzę. — Alex pokręcił głową. — Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak wkurzonego. Pewnie gdybym nie przyszedł, skończyłoby się to bójką.

— Nie jestem osobą, która wdaje się w bójki o byle co. Ten raz mu skopałem dupę, bo naprawdę miałem powód. Zresztą, on zaczął.

— Ale fizycznie, czy psychicznie?

— I tak, i tak.

Alex spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. John pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.

— To rozmowa na inną okazję.

— Ta okazja jest cudowna.

— Tak. Zamienimy się w lodowe bryły.

Poza tym, muszę wracać do domu.

— Jutro?

— Po prostu kiedy indziej. — John przewrócił oczami.

— No dobra — ustąpił Alex. Zmienił temat od razu, żeby powstrzymać się od zadawania pytań:  — Mam nadzieję, że jutro nie będzie padać śnieg. Jest tak cholernie zimno, że się na to zapowiada, a jak spadnie to białe obrzydliwe coś, to już w ogóle jesteśmy straceni.

— Białe obrzydliwe coś? Śnieg jest zajebisty.

— No chyba nie.

— No chyba tak.

John przewrócił oczami.

— W takim razie życzę ci, żeby jutro spadło go dużo.

— Jeśli spadnie, będę wiedział komu podziękować  — burknął Alex.  — Wolisz nie znać mocy moich podziękowań.

— Może i nie.  — John wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki.  — W każdym razie, ja będę leciał. Widzimy się jutro?

— Tak. O piętnastej, nie?

— Jak zwykle  — przytaknął John.  — Dobranoc.

— Do zobaczenia  — odparł niechętnie Alex.

Obserwował, jak John się odwraca i odchodzi, trzymając się lewej strony chodnika.

_ Kurde, coś miałem mu… _

— Aha, John!  — zawołał.

Chłopak odwrócił się.

— No czego chcesz?!  — odkrzyknął.

— Mam zamiar dokładnie sprawdzić tego Chucka Norrisa, więc nie próbuję ściemniać, jak już zdecydujesz mi opowiedzieć, co was łączy.

— Pieprz się.

Po chwili zniknął za zakrętem, a Alex ruszył się z miejsca.

Dłonie skostniały mu niczym woda pod wpływem ujemnej temperatury.  Świetnie.

Mógł się nie zatrzymywać przy Johnie. Przynajmniej teraz byłoby mu ciepło.

Powrócił myślami do Chucka.  Musi sprawdzić tego człowieka. Wydawał mu się podejrzany.

No i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał zmuszać Johna, żeby ten opowiedział mu historię o tym, jak _ten człowiek_ znalazł się w jego życiu.

I o co się kłócili.  I z jakiego powodu John skopał mu dupę.  I skąd go zna.

Teraz, gdy Alex zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, odkrył, że gnębi go naprawdę wiele pytań.  I wszystkie dotyczą tej samej osoby.

Znowu spojrzał na księżyc, dobrze widoczny na czarnym niebie.

To praca.  Na tym po prostu polega jego praca.


	8. VIII

Gdy się obudził, miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Przez chwilę leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, próbując ustalić przyczyny swojego niepokoju. Pozwolił swoim myślom błądzić swobodnie, póki nie natrafiły na coś sensownego. Ach, tak. Zeszłej nocy spotkał Johna. Och, tak. Chodziło o tego tam…

Chucka. Tak, chodziło o sprawę z tym kolesiem. Cały czas chodziła mu po głowie. Najwyraźniej nie opuściła go nawet w nocy. Okej, więc martwi go to, że nie wie czegoś o tym idiocie?  
  
Nie, niemożliwe. Przecież John powie mu, o co chodzi. Czy tego chce, czy nie. Jeżeli Alexander będzie musiał użyć siły, żeby to z niego wyciągnąć, zrobi to. Hm. 

Skoro już przypomniał sobie o tej sprawie i zorientował się, że nie jest ona dla niego problemem, dlaczego to dziwne uczucie, które objęło jego ciało, nadal trwało i trwało? I nie znikało?

Jego myśli znowu błądziły po tajemniczej krainie. W końcu przypomniał sobie, że to uczucie towarzyszyło mu o podobnej porze, w zeszłym roku.

Chyba wiedział. Wiedział. Na pewno. To nie była sprawa Chucka. Nie chodziło o nią, nie chodziło też o dziwną tajemniczość Johna. Na pewno nie była to kwestia pracy. Wiedział, że nadchodzący dzień będzie jednym z tych najbardziej pracowitych, ale nigdy nie martwił się robotą. A przynajmniej papierkową.

Więc… Nie. Tylko nie to.

Przekręcił się na drugi bok, chcąc wstać z łóżka. Sądził, że leży na samym jego środku, ale okazało się, że nie (w ciemności nie mógł tego zobaczyć). Więc, kiedy przekręcił się na drugi bok, zamiast zgrabnie wstać, runął na ziemię. Zaklął, gdy jego plecy spotkały się z twardą podłogą. Natychmiast podniósł się na nogi, jednocześnie walcząc o uwolnienie się z owiniętej wokół siebie kołdry. Gdy już się jej pozbył, cisnął ją na łóżko i w paru krokach dopadł do okna. Jednym ruchem odsunął na bok zasłony i firany. Oparł czoło o szybę i wyjrzał przez okno, czując w sercu narastającą grozę.

_Nie._

_Nie, nie, nie._

_To się nie dzieje. To koszmar. Jeszcze śpisz._

Wyobraził sobie, że jest Jeffersonem i dopiero wtedy wymierzył sobie solidny policzek. Ból rozjaśnił mu umysł.

_Cholera jasna._

Nie. Nie spał. To się działo naprawdę. Potarł bolący policzek i zamrugał powoli, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dlatego tak dziwnie się czuł.

Przez noc spadł śnieg. Dużo śniegu. Cholernie dużo. Ulicę za oknem pokrywała gruba warstwa puchu. Drzewa. Krzaki. Domy. Wszystko.

Ale nie dość, że spadł śnieg. W bladożółtym świetle bijącym od żarówek latarni, Alex dostrzegał wirujące wściekle płatki śniegu. Nie dość, że było go mnóstwo, to nadal jeszcze sypał.

_No nie. Nie zgadzam się na to._

Zły omen. To zły omen. Śnieg tylko upewnił go w tym, że nadchodzący dzień będzie katastrofalny. Zawsze zaczynało się od śniegu. Jego zdaniem śnieg był zwiastunem zła. Między innym dlatego, że to przez niego zamarzał mu szpik w kościach. Przez moment rozważał, czy nie zrobić sobie jednego dnia wolnego i po prostu zostać w domu. Ale tylko przez moment, bo niemal natychmiast odrzucił ten szalony pomysł.

Czekało na niego mnóstwo roboty, a on nazywał się Alexander Hamilton i nie miał zamiaru dać się pokonać odrobince śniegu.

*   
  


„Odrobinka" śniegu okazała się być większą przeszkodą, niż początkowo się spodziewał. Kiedy kolejny tramwaj odmówił współpracy, zaczął żałować, że nie trzyma gdzieś pod ręką służbowego samochodu, który wiele razy proponował mu Washington.

Tak więc, tak. Był spóźniony, a do miejsca swojej pracy, przez ten cały czas, przybliżył się zaledwie odrobinę. W końcu, zirytowany długim czekaniem na kolejny tramwaj wśród drżących z zimna ludzi, poprawił torbę na ramieniu, pomyślał „pieprzę" i postanowił pokonać drogę do pracy na piechotę.

Swojego pomysłu pożałował szybciej, niż Washington swojej decyzji o przydzieleniu Angeliki do zespołu z Jeffersonem. Wszędzie kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, którzy zajmowali się odśnieżaniem, ale Alex nie widział, żeby ich intensywna praca przynosiła jakiekolwiek efekty.

Szedł więc, prując przez zaspy, ślizgając na zamarzniętych kałużach i zastanawiając się nad tym, jakim cudem jego miasto zdążyło zmienić się w lodową krainę w zaledwie w jedną noc. Po upływie trzydziestu minut (czy nawet trochę ponad), do jego otępiałych myśli powoli wdarł się nowy pomysł wybrnięcia z tego... wszystkiego.

_Dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwonię do Lafayette'a? Albo Herculesa? Albo Elizy? Albo Angeliki? Kogokolwiek?_

Ledwie te myśli zdążyły uformować się w jego głowie, a już poczuł wibracje w kieszeni płaszcza. Niestety przez to, że ręce miał skostniałe zimna (mimo tego, że spoczywały w rękawiczkach), telefon, który właśnie wyjął z płaszcza, wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni i wpadł prosto w zaspę. Alexander zaklął tak głośno i z takim zapałem, jakby to było zaklęcie, które mogło sprawić, że telefon magicznie wyleci z zaspy i z powrotem znajdzie się w jego dłoni.   
  
Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru (to był jego prywatny telefon, a nie służbowy i nie potrzebował drugiego urządzenia bezużytecznie leżącego w zimnie), schylił się i zaczął kopać w śniegu, poszukując dobrze znanego mu, białego kawałka metalu. Udało mu się go odnaleźć po sześciu pełnych minutach. Jeśli jego ręce wcześniej były skostniałe, a on dygotał, to teraz mógł powiedzieć, że jego ręce zamieniły się w arktyczny śnieg, a on sam ma napad padaczki. Jego telefon był trochę mokry, ale działał i to Alexander uważał za najważniejsze. Przetarł ekran i spojrzał, kto dzwonił.

Eliza.

Jego złość nieco zmalała. No tak, mogła się zaniepokoić. W końcu powinien być w pracy od co najmniej półtorej godziny. Och, tak. A teraz już wiedział, dlaczego postanowił do nikogo nie dzwonić. Założył, że ich samochody mogą i tak nie przedrzeć się przez śnieg na ulicach.

Otworzył folder wiadomości, napisał „niwodufo besdę, niw maerqcie się", po czym schował telefon do kieszeni.  
  
Uniósł głowę akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak na pobliski przystanek zajeżdża w pełni sprawny tramwaj. Nie wahając się ani chwili, puścił się biegiem. W ostatniej chwili wpadł do pojazdu, zatrzymując zamykające się drzwi własnym ciałem.

* 

Z ulgą wszedł do budynku. Jego ciało od razu objęło ciepło. Było tak przyjemne, że Alex miał ochotę położyć się na podłodze i leżeć na niej przez następne osiem godzin. Jednak zamiast się położyć, rzucił krótkie „dzień dobry" do kobiety, która zastępowała Peggy (Alexander nie wiedział, jak ona ma na imię i nie za bardzo go to obchodziło). Po tym, że nie podała mu kluczy, wywnioskował, że ktoś już otworzył jego gabinet. Jak zwykle, zresztą.

Parę minut później szedł dosyć zaludnionym korytarzem, z godnością niosąc w ręce mokry płaszcz. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi od swojego gabinetu.

— Cześć, Alex. — W środku czekała na niego szczupła, czarnowłosa kobieta.

— Witaj, Elizo.

— Myślałam już, że nie dotrzesz. — Kobieta podniosła się z krzesła i pośpieszyła w jego stronę.

— Ja nie dotrę? — prychnął lekceważąco. — No co ty, taka odrobina śniegu nigdy mnie nie powstrzyma.

Eliza zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

— Pamiętasz, co było w zeszłym roku? Poza tym, jak nie śnieg, to znokautuje cię twoje zdrowie. Wezmę twój płaszcz, co ty na to? Położę go na tym grzejniku obok gabinetu Washingtona.

— Byłbym wdzięczny — odparł.

Wiedział, że na tym grzejniku jego płaszcz wyschnie błyskawicznie. Legenda głosiła, że Aaron Burr stał się czarny dzięki temu, że kiedyś na nim usiadł.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwoniłeś? — zapytała Eliza, odbierając od niego ociekający wodą płaszcz.

— Wśród samochodów na ulicach panuje rzeź. Jeszcze większa, niż wśród ludzi.

— Przecież to nic dla terenówki Lafayette'a — zauważyła Eliza.

— Ale on nie ma terenówki.

— Ma.

— Niby od kiedy? — Alex zmarszczył brwi.

— Od jakiegoś czasu, na pewno przejechałeś się nią już parę razy — westchnęła Eliza.

— Niemożliwe.

— Postawiłam ci na biurku gorącą czekoladę. — Eliza zignorowała go.

— Czekoladę?

— Nie lubisz?

— Nie no, lubię, ale…

Chciał powiedzieć "ale zawsze dostaję kawę", ale Eliza uśmiechnęła się, więc zrezygnował z bezużytecznej uwagi.

— To w czym problem? — Kobieta poprawiła mu włosy. — Idę załatwić sprawę z twoim płaszczem, a potem mam spotkania, jak zwykle. Za trzy godziny wpadnie do ciebie Angelica.

— W porządku. — Alex zamrugał. — John wpada za pięć — poinformował ją.

— Idealnie. — Kobieta spojrzała na niego z miną "przecież wiem".

— Dzięki za wszystko.

— Nic nie zrobiłam.

— Zrobiłaś. Mam nadzieję, że uwinę się z dzisiejszą robotą. Mam jej ogrom.

— Myślę, że ci się uda. Do zobaczenia! — Eliza zaskakująco szybko zakończyła rozmowę, a potem uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Gdy delikatnie zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Alex cisnął na grzejnik rękawiczki i szalik.

Następnie odnalazł wśród papierów kubek z gorącą czekoladą i upił łyk słodkiego płynu. Potem spojrzał na sterty papierów, na te wszystkie niejasne i nierozwiązane sprawy i niewielka odrobina energii, która pozostała mu po walce ze śniegiem, umknęła z jego ciała tak szybko, jak Hercules po tym, kiedy rzucił w Lafayette'a fałszywym granatem, żeby go przestraszyć.

* 

— Alexander, koniec pracy na dziś. — Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a Alex uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na przybysza.

— Witaj, Angelico.

Kobieta pewnym krokiem przeszła przez próg.

— Wstawaj i wkładaj płaszcz — powiedziała. — Koniec pracy na dzisiaj.

— Słucham? — Uniósł brew.

— Nie będę powtarzać tego, co usłyszałeś, Alex.

— Ale jak to, koniec pracy? — zapytał, wstrząśnięty. — Wiesz, ile mi jej zostało?

— Zero. Twoja praca została rozłożona na mnie, Elizę, Herculesa, Gilberta i Burra.

— Ale Burr wyjechał na misję.

Angelica przewróciła oczami.

— W takim razie zrobi swoją część, jak wróci. Na pewno będzie wniebowzięty. Wkładaj płaszcz i wynocha.

— Problem w tym, że go nie mam — odparł zadowoleniem Alex.

— Nie martw się, John już po niego poszedł. 

Alexander zamrugał.

— John?

— Laurens. Kojarzysz nazwisko?

— No, jasne, że tak, ale miał być u mnie o…

— Przecież nigdy nie wpada o godzinie, o której każesz mu przyjść — zauważyła Angelica.

 _Oooooch._ Miała rację. Olśniło go.

— Czyli uważasz, że to bunt, a on chce mnie znieważyć?

— Co?! Nie, nawet tak nie powiedziałam…

— Kto chce cię znieważyć?

Alex zrezygnował z dalszego argumentowania, gdy tylko zobaczył jak do jego gabinetu, z płaszczem zarzuconym na głowę, wchodzi John Laurens. Alex poczuł, jak w jego brzuchu skacze coś, co podejrzanie przypomniało iskierkę radości.

_Co kurwa._

Iskierka radości? Od kiedy on zna takie słowa?

— Co tu robisz o tej porze? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Alex. — Spotkanie mamy o piętnastej, wiesz?

— A ty masz dzień wolny i spędzisz go na dworze — odparł John, rzucając mu płaszcz. - Ze mną.

— Co? — Płaszcz przeleciał nad głową Angeliki i wylądował na twarzy Alexa. Ten strącił go z siebie dwoma gwałtownymi machnięciami ręki. — Jak to na dworze? Jak to dzień wolny?

— No... — John spojrzał na niego niepewnie i podrapał się po karku.

— Zorganizowaliśmy ci pracę w taki sposób, żebyś jej nie miał — powiedziała krótko Angelica, opierając dłoń na biodrze. — Dzisiaj stosujesz się do poleceń Johna i razem miło spędzacie czas.

— Czyli inaczej idziemy na spacer, najlepiej do parku — przytaknął ochoczo chłopak. — Spadło tyle śniegu, że…

— Czekaj — przerwał mu Alex. — Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz, żebym opuścił to cieplutkie biuro i wyszedł na dwór? Z tobą?

— No... Tak?

— Postradałeś zmysły? Przecież ja ledwo żyłem, kiedy doszedłem do tego pieprzonego biura!

— I co z tego?

— I co z tego?! Na dworze jest obrzydliwie.

— Na dworze jest pięknie.

— Ohydnie.

— Ohydne to jest twoje postrzeganie świata.

— John, bo jak zaraz zrobię coś tobie i twojej pieprzonej duszy artysty…

— Alex — przerwała mu Angelica. — Wyrażaj się.

— No co? — Alex spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem. — Nie pójdę na jakiś durny spacer.

Otworzyła usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale wtrącił się John.

— Pójdziesz.

— Nie pójdę.

— Pójdziesz. — John zmrużył oczy.

— Nie pójdę. — Alexander założył ręce na piersi i wbił w niego wzrok. — Chyba nie sądziliście, że wezmę na poważnie to, że rozdzieliliście moją pracę na pięć osób i pójdę z Johnem do zdemolowanego śniegiem, głupiego parku? Nie i tyle, mowy nie ma. Nigdy się stąd nie ruszę.

John odpowiedział hardym spojrzeniem.

*  
  


W parku można było rozróżnić zaledwie parę dominujących kolorów. Biel, brąz, szarość i błękit. Nie był to ten sam park, do którego John zabrał go ostatnio (Bogu dzięki), ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wzbudzał w Alexandrze podobne uczucia, co ten poprzedni, czyli odrazę pomieszaną z politowaniem. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, Alexander marzł, a John szedł żywym krokiem.

Alex zauważył, że chłopak nie ma ani czapki, ani szalika, a na jego rozwiane lekkim wiatrem włosy, opadają leniwie ogromne płaty śniegu, spadające z biało-błękitnego nieba. Alex wsunął ręce głębiej do kieszeni, mimo, że wiedział, że i tak nie zyska przez to więcej ciepła. Zauważył, że John z zaciekawieniem patrzy na jego poczynania.

— Nie za gorąco ci? — zapytał więc chłopaka, zerkając na niego.

— Nie za zimno ci? — odparł brunet.

— A żebyś wiedział, że za zimno — burknął Alex.

— To dlaczego tak lekko się ubierasz?

— Lekko? — powtórzył Alex. — Mam na sobie sweter, szalik, czapkę, rękawiczki i dobry płaszcz. Jeśli to twoim zdaniem jest lekkie ubieranie się, tak jak jesteś ubrany ty?

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Na pewno lepiej od ciebie.

Alex przewrócił oczami. John posłał mu uśmiech i ruszył przed siebie.

— Dzięki temu, że spadł śnieg, jest pięknie — powiedział.

— Nadal pada. — Alexander obserwował, jak kolejne płatki spadają na włosy Johna. — Nie widzę w tym nic pięknego.

— Deszcz to jeszcze zrozumiem, ale jak świeży śnieg może nie być dla ciebie ładny? — John zmarszczył brwi. — Nie możesz być aż tak spaczony. Znaczy, możesz, bo już jesteś, ale, że pod tym względem…

— Tada. A jednak. Chociaż moim zdaniem to nie jest spaczenie, a logiczne rozumowanie.

— Wyjaśnij mi to. — John uniósł brew.

— Nie ma tu wiele do wyjaśniania. Śnieg dezorientuje, jest biały, mokry, zimny i można przez niego umrzeć.

— Ale jest ładny.

— Nie, to czyni go brzydkim! Na dodatek to zły omen. Prawdziwy zwiastun zła.

John wybuchnął śmiechem, a Alex spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— No co? — zapytał z irytacją.

— To, że rok temu mogłeś mieć zły dzień, gdy spadł pierwszy śnieg, nie znaczy, że dzisiaj też tak będzie. — Niższy chłopak zamrugał powoli.

— Bo jesteś ty?

— Oczywiście.

— Jak na razie idzie ci źle. — Alexander odwrócił się do niego plecami. — Powoli zamarzam. A zamienienie się w lodową bryłę już podchodzi pod zły dzień.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja tam zawsze chciałem być lodową bryłą.

— Jesteś świrnięty.

— Może, ale ty bardziej.

— Załóż kaptur.

— Po co?

— Bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć! Odsłaniasz się na śnieg jakbyś był foką, a nie człowiekiem!

— No ale... — John nie dokończył, bo Alex podszedł do niego i naciągnął mu kaptur do samego nosa.

Następnie przewrócił oczami i powlókł się przed siebie, wybierając najbardziej wydeptane ścieżki. Wiedział, że John jak zwykle podąża za nim, zaczął więc mówić.

— Więc tak. Nasypało tyle śniegu, że nawet, jeśli temperatura będzie znajdowała się powyżej zera, to białe paskudztwo utrzyma się przez następne dwa tygodnie. Śnieg jest zimny, mokry, a kiedy będzie odwilż, to wszyscy będą straceni. Dzisiaj telefon wpadł mi w zaspę, wiesz? Gdyby nie śnieg, nie miałbym sparaliżowanych rąk, a tak czy siak, gdyby nie ta zaspa, pewnie mój telefon by się po prostu obił o beton, ale przynajmniej nie miałbym problemu ze znalezieniem go, jak dzisiaj. Co można robić ze śniegiem? Jest kompletnie bezużyteczny. Ani nie daje radości, ani nie... — Chciał powiedzieć "ani nie bawi", ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, kiedy coś miękkiego i _lodowatego_ uderzyło w tył jego głowy.

Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył mknącą w jego stronę kulkę śniegu. Był tak zaskoczony, że zamiast usunąć się jej z drogi, pozwolił, żeby roztrzaskała się o jego nos.

Zimno błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniło się po jego twarzy. Wstrząśnięty, pozwolił, żeby śnieg powoli po niej spłynął i spadł na szalik. Dopiero wtedy odzyskał głos.

— John! — krzyknął ze złością, patrząc w stronę, z której przyleciała śnieżka.

Dwudziestolatek stał parę metrów od niego, a na jego twarzy widniał widok głębokiego rozbawienia.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Co to miało być?

— To? Śnieżka — odparł John, schylając do ziemi.

— To poczułem! Odwaliło ci? — Alexander starł z twarzy resztki lodowatej wody.

— Nie. Jestem zaskoczony, że tak dobrze trafiłem — powiedział John, wyprostował się i rzucił kolejną.

Tym razem Alex odsunął się, a kulka przeleciała obok niego i z cichym pyknięciem wylądowała gdzieś za jego plecami.

— Czyli jednak masz jakiś refleks —powiedział John, mrużąc oczy. Znowu się schylił, a gdy wyprostował plecy, w jego dłoni tkwiła kolejna śnieżna kulka.

— Ani mi się waż — ostrzegł go zjadliwie Alex, gdy brunet zrobił zamach.

Chłopak wstrzymał rzut w ostatnim momencie i znieruchomiał, unosząc brew.

— Bo co?

— Bo... — Alex szukał w głowie odpowiedniej groźby. — Bo odpowiem ogniem.

— Brzmi przerażająco — stwierdził John i rzucił.

Śnieżka trafiła Alexandra w sam środek jego płaszcza, pozostawiając na nim białe smugi.

_Doigrałeś się, bałwanie._

— Już nie żyjesz — powiedział Alex i schylił się, żeby wziąć w dłonie garść śniegu, a w jego kierunku poszybowała kolejna śnieżka, która trafiła w sam czubek jego głowy.

Alex wyprostował się, trzymając w rękach dwie kulki.

— Masz szczęście, że mam czapkę — burknął. — Przygotuj się na śmierć! — zawołał do stojącego nieopodal Johna, a potem cisnął w niego śnieżką.

John z szerokim uśmiechem uchylił się przed pociskiem, a potem odpowiedział własnym. Niedługo potem Alex robił śniegowe kulki szybciej, niż Peggy zawiązywała kokardki na balonach, kiedy za pięć minut mieli przyjść goście.

Doświadczenie, zyskane dzięki pracy w FBI, pomagało mu w wielu codziennych sprawach, ale teraz okazało się zbawienne i w przypadku wojny na śnieżki. Alexander wiedział, że wygrana należy do niego, a John nie ma szans na zwycięskie wyjście z tej bitwy, ale musiał przyznać, że chłopak nieźle sobie radził. Obrzucał go śnieżkami równie zajadle, co Alexander jego. Bazą Alexa był duży kamień, natomiast John co chwilę chował się drzewem, dzięki czemu utrzymywał się na stałej pozycji.

Walczyli niezmordowanie, tracąc zupełnie poczucie czasu. Ale Alex wiedział, jak w parę sekund zakończyć tę zażartą bitwę. Doskonale wiedział. Gdy nadszedł czas uzupełniania amunicji, zamiast lepić, puścił się biegiem przez niewielką łączkę. Wiedział, że John nie spodziewa się walki wręcz, więc pewne było to, że Alex go zaskoczy.

I tak oto pan-przywalę-ci-śnieżką-w-ryj skończy jako przegrany.

Alexander wpadł za drzewo i, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczony wraz twarzy Johna, rzucił się na niego całym ciężarem i razem zwalili się w śnieg.

_Ha._

— Nie masz szans, poddaj się! — powiedział tryumfalnie Alex, przytrzymując miotającego się chłopaka w miejscu. — Bitwa jest skończona!

Jakąś minutę John próbował się od niego uwolnić, ale cóż, to Alex miał przewagę.

— No dobra, dobra! — zawołał chłopak, gdy został obsypany kolejną garścią śniegu. — Przestań!

— Musisz coś powiedzieć — odparł Alex, nie pozwalając mu wstać.

John znowu próbował go z siebie zrzucić, ale kolejny raz mu się to nie udało.

— Więc? — zapytał Alex z mściwym uśmieszkiem.

Młodszy chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Jeju, ale z ciebie debil. Poddaję się.

— Ha, a więc wygrałem! — Alex puścił jego ręce i założył ręce na piersi.

Spodziewał się, że John poczeka jeszcze chwilę na to, aż Alexander z niego zejdzie i pomoże mu stanąć na nogi, ale chłopak wykorzystał okazję i zepchnął Alexa prosto w ułożoną obok, śnieżną zaspę.

— Ups — powiedział John, wstając z ziemi.

— Ale z ciebie cham. — Alex również wygrzebał się ze śniegu. — Jesteś cały we śniegu — dodał, spoglądając na oblepionego bielą chłopaka. Potem spojrzał na siebie. — Wow, ja też.

— Wytarzaliśmy się w nim, czego innego się spodziewałeś? — zapytał z politowaniem John.

— Nie wiem — odparł Alexander. 

— Robi się ciemno.

— I?

— To oznacza, że, mimo początkowej niechęci, rzucałeś we mnie śnieżkami przez ponad trzy godziny. 

Alex przez chwilę wpatrywał się przemoczonego, zarumienionego od zimna Johna, w którego oczach błyskały iskierki radości. 

Równo wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Alex nie wiedział, co go tak bawi. Może chodziło mu o to, że to, co dzisiaj się działo, było kompletnie absurdalne, może o to, że on, Alexander Hamilton, bawił się cholernymi śnieżkami, a może po prostu o to, że był... szczęśliwy.

*

Kiedy skończyli się śmiać, poczuli, że jest im bardziej, niż zimno, więc Alex zaproponował wizytę w kawiarni. 

Po trzydziestu minutach (Alex koniecznie chciał iść do tej sprawdzonej), weszli do kafejki, dygocząc od stóp do głów. Alexander poprowadził Johna do swojego ulubionego miejsca, które znajdowało się w przytulnym kącie. Zamówili picie i zdjęli kurtki. Alex pod swoim płaszczem o swetrem był niemal suchy, ale o Johnie nie można było powiedzieć tego samego.

— Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Elizy — powiedział chłopak, zerkając na przyklejone do swojego ciała ubranie. — Ona zawsze nosi suszarkę w torebce.

— Wybacz, że cię tak urządziłem. 

— Spoko, nie przeszkadza mi to. — John odgarnął do tyłu mokre włosy i uśmiechnął się. — Było zabawnie, nie?

— No, ujdzie…

— Nie udawaj. Wczułeś się tak, jakby od tego zależało twoje życie.

Alexander zaśmiał się.

— Bo zależało. Tak, było zabawnie. Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem.

John spojrzał na niego, jakby z zastanowieniem. Z jego twarzy nadal nie znikał uśmiech.

— Więc podoba ci się śnieg?

Alexander wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jest aż taki zły. To znaczy, jest, ale ma też swoje dobre strony. Jakieś tam. 

— Mhm.

Niedługo potem kelner przyniósł ich zamówienia. John od razu objął kubek dłońmi, ale po sekundzie od niego odskoczył.

— Ała!

Alex z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.

— Ale jesteś niemądry.

— Nie jestem niemądry — burknął John. — Po prostu to cholerstwo jest gorące.

— Co zamówiłeś?

— Kakao. A ty?

— Nie twoja sprawa.

John spojrzał na niego w milczeniu i przyciągnął do siebie kubek należący do Alexandra.

Alex nie zaprotestował.

— Tylko nie pij — ostrzegł go jedynie.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Tylko łyk, obiecuję.

Oczywiście, nie był to "tylko łyk", ale Alexowi nieszczególnie zależało na odebraniu mu kubka.

— Obrzydliwe — stwierdził John, gdy już w końcu oddał mu napój.

— To kawa.

— Wyjątkowo obrzydliwa.

— Bo przed chwilą piłeś czekoladę.

— Może. — John sięgnął po ciastka, które zamówił Alex.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Ale tylko przez chwilę, bo Alex nie potrafił milczeć przez dłuższy czas, a zwłaszcza w towarzystwie kogoś, kogo szanował.

— Mogę zadać ci pytanie? — zapytał.

— Już to zrobiłeś.

— Mogę?

— Właściwie, dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem John. 

Alexander zamieszał łyżeczką w kubku.

— Bo zwykle żądam odpowiedzi, a chciałbym cię o nią poprosić.

— Wow.

— No co?

— Nic, nic. Pytaj, śmiało.

Alex odchrząknął, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób zadać pytanie, żeby nie brzmiało zbyt napastliwie.

— To o co chodzi z tym Chuckiem? — zapytał, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Jakim Chuckiem?

_Cholera._

— No... — Alex szukał w głowie jego prawdziwego imienia. — No... Tego gościa, z którym wczoraj się kłóciłeś.

— Ach. On ma na imię Charles.

— Jedno i to samo.

John rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

— Możesz sprecyzować swoje pytanie?

— Kim on dla ciebie jest?

— Aktualnie osobą, która truje mi życie.

— Gnębi cię? 

— Nie. Wtrąca nos w moje życie prywatne. — John spojrzał na niego znacząco.

— I nie lubisz tego. - Alex zignorował jego wzrok.

— No, nie za bardzo.

— W jakie konkretnie sprawy wtyka nos? 

— Pomińmy to pytanie.

— Okej. — Alex powstrzymał chęć dociekania. — Kim był dla ciebie Chuck?

— Charles.

— Nie obchodzi mnie jego imię!

— Kim dla mnie był Charles, pytasz. — John niespokojnie poruszył się na kanapie.

— Tak. — Alexander obserwował go spokojnie. — Nie próbuj grać na czas.

— Nie bardzo mam ochoty o tym mówić.

— Okej. — Alex zaczął szukać powodu skrępowania Johna. Po paru sekundach zrezygnował. — No weź, mi nie powiesz?

— Trochę mi głupio.

— Wiesz, co dzisiaj odpierdzielałem? Rzucałem w ciebie śnieżkami, a zwykle tego nie robię.

John zachichotał.

— Ale to nie było głupie.

— Dla mnie tak. — Alex oparł się łokciami o stół. — No, dalej. Nie, że cię zmuszam, ale obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiał. Ani nic takiego.

— Może nie, ale mnie znienawidzisz.

Alex spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

— Co? O czym ty mówisz?

John wzruszył ramionami, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— John.

— Nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrzeć — burknął chłopak, uprzedzając to, co chciał powiedzieć Alex. 

— No, już, już. — Postanowił się nie obrażać o to zdanie. — Spójrz.

John go zignorował. Okej. Alexandrowi przypomniała się scena z gabinetu, kiedy rozmawiali o rysunku.

— Proszę — powiedział.

John westchnął i znów na niego spojrzał.

— Więc o chodzi? — zapytał Alex, gdy upewnił się, że John nie opuści wzroku.

— O Charlesa.

— To wiem. — Alex westchnął. — Ale kim…

— Był moim chłopakiem — wypalił nagle John.

— Co? — Alex zamrugał.

— Trzy lata temu, przez rok.

— Był twoim chłopakiem? — powtórzył wolno Alex.

John pokiwał głową, a Alexander poczuł ulgę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że uszy go nie myliły.

— Okej — powiedział powoli. — W porządku.

— W porządku? — zdziwił się John.

— Tak — zapewnił go Alex.

— Nie masz nic do tego, że był moim chłopakiem?

— Nie. Dlaczego bym miał?

— No -—John wykręcał sobie ręce - bo wychodzi na to, że jestem tak jakby…

— Homoseksualny, biseksualny? — podsunął Alex.

— To pierwsze — powiedział szybko John.

— A ja jestem biseksualny — oznajmił Alex. — I to nie jest nic wstydliwego.

— Ale... — John spojrzał na niego bezradnie.

Alexander wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego dłoni. John drgnął, ale jej nie cofnął.

— Spokojnie — powiedział uspokajająco Alex, widząc, jak bardzo John jest spięty. — O co chodzi?

— Czy to, że dowiedziałeś się tego, kim jesteś, nie zmienia twojego zdania o mnie?

To zdanie zabrzmiało wystarczająco formalnie, żeby Alex zachichotał. Poczuł jednak wstyd, gdy zobaczył minę Johna.

— Przepraszam — powiedział szybko. — To nie jest moja odpowiedź. Nie, nie zmienia.

— Jak to? — John jakby nie rozumiał.

A może rozumiał, ale po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi Alex?

_Dlaczego?_

— Czy to, że dowiedziałeś się, że jestem biseksualny, zmieniło twoje zdanie o mnie?

John potrząsnął głową.

— No właśnie. — Alex westchnął powoli. — Musisz wiedzieć, że nieważne, co mi o sobie powiesz, to nie zmieni sposobu, w jaki o tobie myślę. Dla mnie jest ważna tylko twoja osobowość.

— To zabrzmiało bardzo romantycznie. — John spojrzał znacząco na jego dłoń.

Alex cofnął rękę.

— Miało tak zabrzmieć — mruknął.

— Nie no, spoko, przecież nic nie mówię. — John odsunął z twarzy na wpół suche kosmyki, które już zaczynały się kręcić.

— Lafayette jest gejem.

— Co?

— I Hercules.

— Ty tak poważnie?

— Tak, jakbyś jeszcze myślał, że cię znienawidzę z tego powodu, czy coś.

— Okej…

— A więc ty i Charles chodziliście razem — powiedział Alex, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak cholernie dobrze John wyglądał.

— Mhm. — Chłopak wydawał się być trochę zdezorientowany.

— A dlaczego zerwaliście?

— Ee... To też skomplikowana sprawa.

— Chętnie wysłucham.

— I nieźle porąbana.

— Jestem mistrzem w wysłuchiwaniu porąbanych spraw.

— Okej — powiedział nagle John — wszystko ci opowiem.

— Tak?

— Tak. To, jak go spotkałem, jak zaczęliśmy chodzić, przyczyny zerwania i tak dalej. Plus odpowiem na każde pytanie, które mi zadasz, ale tylko, jeśli będzie dotyczyło tematu rozmowy.

— Mówisz poważnie? — Alex poczuł, jak rośnie w nim zaskoczenie.

Chciał się zacząć cieszyć, ale wtedy zauważył to spojrzenie Johna, widział, że coś kombinuje. Czekał już na to, aż chłopak powie "nie" i wybuchnie śmiechem, ale…

— Tak.

_O kurde._

Z zaskoczenia otworzył usta.

— Ale mam warunek.

_Jasna cholera._

Wiedział. Po prostu wiedział. Alex odchylił się na krześle.

— Jaki? — zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Opowiesz mi o Jeffersonie.

Gdyby Alex miał w ustach napój, w tej chwili na pewno splunąłby nim na stół.

— Jeffersonie? — powtórzył. — Dlaczego o nim? Co chcesz wiedzieć?

John postukał palcem o kubek.

— Często słyszę, że się nie lubicie. Czasami o nim wspominasz. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak się poznaliście i co sprawiło, że go znielubiłeś. Aha. I odpowiesz na każde moje pytanie, które zadam ci na ten temat. Coś za coś.

Alex rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, a John, jak zwykle, wytrzymał je i odpowiedział spokojnym.

— To jak będzie? — zapytał chłopak, uśmiechając się.

Alex przygryzł wargę, niezdecydowany.

Może się wiele dowiedzieć. Wiele. Ale gdyby się zgodził, musiałby w zamian opowiedzieć wszystko o Jeffersonie. O tym zrozumiałym dupku.

Nie chciał. Naprawdę, nie…

— Niech będzie — powiedział w końcu.

— Świetnie — ucieszył się John.

Alex westchnął.

— Mam nadzieję, że zrekompensujesz mi uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym, który powstaje za każdym razem, gdy Jefferson pojawia się w moich myślach dłużej, niż na sekundę.

— Postaram się. Ale nic nie obiecuję.

Alex miał ochotę uderzyć głową o stół. Zamiast tego podrapał się po skroni i spojrzał na Johna w zamyśleniu.

— Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś zbyt inteligentny.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — warknął Alex.

— Przepraszam, to odruch. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. — John odchrząknął. — Więc, to dobrze? Czy źle?

— Sam nie wiem.

— No, to świetnie. Wprost genialnie.

Alexander przewrócił oczami.

— To był komplement.

— W takim razie dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co.

Cóż, naprawdę nie było za co.

Siedzieli później w kawiarence wystarczająco długo, żeby John zupełnie wysechł. Ich spotkanie jeszcze się nie skończyło, a Alex już nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego. Miał pewność, że następna rozmowa z Johnem przyniesie mu wiele korzyści i być może rozjaśni mnóstwo spraw, które w niedalekiej przyszłości miały stać się dla Alexandra zagadką.   
  
Ale wiedział, że w ich następnej rozmowie na wierzch wyjdą sprawy, o których chciał zapomnieć na zawsze, o których nie chciał pamiętać. A John pozna odpowiedzi, których Alex nikomu wcześniej nie udzielił, nawet najbliższym. Odpowiedzi na pytania, których unikał jak ognia.


	9. IX

— Więc, co ty i John wczoraj robiliście tyle czasu?  — zapytała Angelica, siedząc dokładnie na tym samym miejscu, na którym wczoraj siedział pewien ciekawski chłopak.

— Pokręcona historia  — odparł Alex, biorąc łyk gorącej czekolady.

— Mam zapytać Johna?

— Nieee.

— Wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy wychodziliście z kawiarni.  — Angelica uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  — Nic nie spieprzyłeś tym razem?

—  Przecież nigdy nie jest tak, że coś pieprz...  — urwał. Zmarszczył brwi. - Zaraz. Siedziałaś przed kawiarnią?

—  W samochodzie  — odparła od niechcenia kobieta.

— Śledzisz nas?  — Poczuł się nieswojo.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Nie was, jego.

— Po co?  
  
Lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak to: po co? Zastanawiałeś się, co by było, gdyby nie wrócił do domu, a ostatnia osoba, która go widziała, byłaby tobą?

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie. Ma dwadzieścia lat i nie siedzę mu na ogonie.

— W każdym razie nie wątpię w to, że jego ojciec by cię wytropił i zabił.

Alexander westchnął teatralnie.

— A tak na serio, po co stałaś w samochodzie przed kawiarnią?

—  Chciałam cię podwieźć do domu. Myślałam, że będziecie wychodzić osobno. Ale wychodziliście razem.  — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  —  Wiesz, wyglądaliście naprawdę uroczo. Wpatrywałeś się w niego jak w obrazek. I z wzajemnością…

— O, właśnie!  — wykrzyknął nagle Alex.

Angelica drgnęła tak gwałtownie, że kawa przelała się przez krawędź jej kubka.

— Co? — Rzuciła mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

— John jest gejem.

— Wiem.  — Wzięła serwetkę i wytarła nią wylany napój.

— Co?  — Chwycił się za serce, czując nadchodzący szok.  — Co? Jak to? Od kiedy?

— Chyba odkąd ja, Peggy i Eliza spotkałyśmy się z nim w kawiarni.

— I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

— Sądziłam, że wiesz.

— SKĄD NIBY BYM MIAŁ?

—  Nie wiem, mogłeś go o to zapytać, na przykład? — zasugerowała cierpko kobieta. — W końcu to twoja specjalność  — dodała sucho i przewróciła oczami. 

— Dowiedziałem się wczoraj.  — Zrezygnowany, zgarbił plecy.  — A co, tobie powiedział bez przeszkód?

— Tak. A co?

— No wiesz, trochę to trwało, nim zdołał to wydusić przede mną, a i tak nie powiedział tego wprost.

—  Z nami to mniej więcej było tak  — Angelica oparła się łokciami o blat  — że Peggy wypaliła, że chciałaby się z nim umówić, a on spojrzał na nią i powiedział "dobra, ale uprzedzam, że jestem gejem".

Alex wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Chyba rozumiem.

— Sytuacja go zmusiła.

— I co, nie był tym skrępowany?

— No, nie.  — Angelica spojrzała na niego uważnie.  — A co?

— Gdy mówił to mi, wydawało mi się, że cholernie się denerwował. Nie, nie wydawało mi się, tak było.  — Alex westchnął ciężko.  — Czyli faktycznie mi nie ufa. Niech to jasny szlag.

— Nie, że ci nie ufa. Wiesz, gdybym kogoś lubiła, byłabym homoseksualna, a...  —  urwała i z zamyśleniem podparła podbródek dłonią.  — Nie, źle to tłumaczę. Postaw się w sytuacji Johna. Lubi cię i chce, żebyś miał o nim dobre zdanie. Bał się, że gdybyś się dowiedział, twoje stosunki do niego mogłyby się ochłodzić.

— Dlaczego, kurwa mać? Przecież jestem biseksualny!

— Język  — powiedziała Angelica.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie wiedział o tym, że jesteś biseksualny.

— Jak to nie?

— A skąd miałby to wiedzieć?

— Rozmawiał z wami, z Lafayettem, Herculesem…

Angelica wymownie spojrzała w sufit.

— Wiesz, to nie jest tak, że rozpowiadamy wokół o twojej orientacji seksualnej.

— A nie pytał o nią? Nie wiem, z ciekawości?

— ...dobra, pytał.

— Czyli jednak wiedział, że jestem biseksualny, tak?

— Tak.

— I wciąż się bał? — zapytał, ignorując próbę kłamstwa.

— Tak.

— I dupa, nie rozumiem  —  burknął Alex, odchylając się do tyłu.

Angelica rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie.

— Czasami obawa jest głęboko zakorzeniona w umyśle. Wyobraź sobie, że kogoś kochasz. I chciałbyś tej osobie to powiedzieć, ale boisz się, że ta osoba nie czuje do ciebie tego samego i gorzej, nie będzie chciała z tobą utrzymywać kontaktu, gdy się dowie.

—  Aha  — mruknął Alex, który mniej więcej pojmował skomplikowane rzeczy o miłości.  — Tylko…

— ...wydaje ci się dziwne to, że John bał się ci powiedzieć o tym, że jest gejem, nawet, jeśli ty jesteś biseksualny. Ale cóż, biseksualność to jednak co innego niż bycie homoseksualnym. A, jak mówiłam, John nie chciał utracić twojej aprobaty, ciebie.

— I nie utracił. Dobra, zejdźmy z tego tematu.

— Zastanawia mnie, ile osób musiało być dla niego skurwysynami, żeby bał się otwarcie mówić o swojej orientacji  — powiedziała z zastanowieniem Angelica, ignorując go.

Alex miał ochotę powiedzieć "język!", ale za bardzo się bał.

— John mnie lubi?  — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Mhm. Zastanawiam się, czy ty go też.

— No... Myślę, że tak.

— Podoba ci się?

_ Ech. _

— Rozmawiałaś z Lafayettem?

— Nie, a co?

—  Tak pytam  — mruknął Alex.  — Nie, John mi się nie podoba. To znaczy, uważam go za przystojnego i tak dalej, ale…

— Lubisz go?

— Tak. Nie. Chyba. Nie wiem.

— Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?

Alexander wzruszył ramionami.

— Miło mi się z nim gada, jest inteligentny...  — Z astanowił się chwilę, nim kontynuował wyliczanie:  — I zabawny.

— Lubię spędzać z nim czas  — wyznała Angelica.  — Eliza zresztą też. Jest taki... pełen życia i inspiracji. Jestem od niego starsza, a mam się czego uczyć.

— Tak, muszę go lubić.  — Alex powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

Angelica zmrużyła oczy.

— Jak to?

— Nawet, jeśli tego nie czuję, to lubię go. Przecież inaczej bym się na to nie zgodził.

— Ale na co?

Alex potarł prawe ramię.

— John dzisiaj ma mi opowiedzieć wszystko o Charlesie Lee, jego byłym chłopaku. I odpowie na wszystkie moje pytania, które będą dotyczyć tego tematu. To świetne, bo podejrzewam, że gościu może mieć coś wspólnego z aktualnym stanem Johna.

Angelica przytaknęła, więc Alex kontynuował.

— Zaproponował to, ale postawił mi warunek. Odwdzięczę się tym samym, ale w roli głównej będzie stał Jefferson.

Siedząca naprzeciwko niego kobieta zakrztusiła się kawą.

— Nie mów, że…

— Zgodziłem się  — odparł krótko Alex.

— Nie.

— Tak.

— Nie wierzę.

— A jednak.

—  Na miłość boską, Alex.  —  Angelica spojrzała na niego z zaskakującym współczuciem.  —  Tak mi przykro. Wiem, że chciałeś o tym zapomnieć.

Alex może nie mówił nikomu o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim a Jeffersonem, ale to nie znaczyło, że nikt sam (lub z innych źródeł) tego nie zaobserwował. A Angelica była jedną z najbardziej spostrzegawczych osób, jakie znał.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, coś za coś  — mruknął.  — \- Powiem tylko to, co będę musiał. Uniknę szczegółów.

—  Czasami powiedzenie wszystkiego przynosi ulgę.

— Ale to mnie nie boli! Po prostu... to nie są sprawy, które miło wspominam.

— Wiem  —  rzekła Angelica.  — Cóż, pozostaje mi życzyć ci powodzenia. Robisz to dla dobra Johna, wiesz?

Alex westchnął.

— Może masz rację  — powiedział, spoglądając na okno i przyglądając się płatkom śniegu, które wolno opadały na zmarzniętą ziemię.

Może.

— Czy dla swojego dobra  — dodała kobieta.

Spojrzał na nią.

— Jak to?

— John cię lubi, a tobie o to chodziło, prawda?  — Angelica nie spuszczała z niego wzroku.  — Jesteś bliżej Henry'ego Laurensa.

Ach.  Niemal o tym zapomniał.

— Racja.  — Kiwnął głową.  — Jestem bliżej Henry'ego Laurensa.

—  Ale nie tylko niego.  — Angelica wstała.  — Uciekam, Alex. Zadzwoń do mnie wieczorem, żebym wiedziała, że przeżyłeś tę rozmowę.

— Tak jest  — odparł i uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Obyś nie zapomniał.

— W życiu nie zapomniałbym, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić  — zapewnił.

Zresztą, nie musiał jej tego mówić, wiedziała o tym. Zbyt liczył się z jej zdaniem.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, zakładając płaszcz.

— Nie bądź zbyt napastliwy w stosunku do Johna  — powiedziała.  — Może obiecał, że odpowie na wszystkie twoje pytania, ale nie chcesz chyba, żeby się na ciebie zdenerwował. I był spięty. Nie wchodź zbytnio w jego prywatność.

— Postaram się  — obiecał.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

— Niepotrzebnie.

Niedługo potem Angelica opuściła kafejkę, a on został sam. Przez następne pół godziny popijał gorącą czekoladę.

W końcu i on wyszedł, wiedząc, że w swoim gabinecie musi być nieco wcześniej, niż John.

*  
  


Gdyby Alex nie pracował w FBI już od jakiegoś czasu, a wcześniej nie chodził uparcie na praktyki, gdyby nie przeżył tego wszystkiego, co przeżył, z pewnością denerwowałby się choćby wejściem Johna do jego gabinetu, przez świadomość tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Dlatego, kiedy z jego ust wyrwało się nieprzyjemne, wypowiedziane zimnym tonem "siadaj, Laurens", sam był tym zaskoczony.

—  Dlaczego tak ostro?  — zapytał John, kopniakiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Nie jest ostro  — powiedział oschle Alex.  — Kopnij te drzwi jeszcze raz, to przerobię cię na koktajl.

— Dobra, dobra  —  odparł lekceważąco John, strząsając z głowy śnieg, który nie zdążył się jeszcze roztopić.

— Nie "dobra, dobra"  — syknął Alexander.  —  Nie mam zamiaru wpuszczać tu obcych ludzi od naprawy drzwi, bo jakiś chłopaczek mi je rozwalił nadmiernym kopaniem.

John spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Stało się coś?

— Tak, kopnąłeś drzwi.

— Zawsze to robię, ale nigdy jakoś…

— Dlatego właśnie uznałem, że najwyższy czas zwrócić ci uwagę.

— Okej.  — John przewrócił oczami i rzucił swoją kurtkę na krzesło.  — Ale poważnie, Alex. Co się stało?

Alex przetarł twarz dłonią.

— Nic się nie stało.

— Wydajesz się nerwowy  — zauważył John.

Alexander cisnął w niego zszywaczem. Chłopak uchylił się i zerknął przez ramię, jak przedmiot przelatuje przez resztę pomieszczenia i roztrzaskuje się o ścianę, odpryskując farbę z niewielkiego punktu.

— Jesteś nerwowy  — stwierdził dwudziestolatek.  — Co się stało?

— Siadaj i nie gadaj  — powiedział Alex, siląc się na spokój.

— Dobrze, dobrze  — mruknął John ugodowym tonem, zajął swoje miejsce i leniwie spojrzał mu w twarz.

Alex oparł podbródek na dłoni wbił wzrok w oczy Johna.

Po trzech minutach to chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko zmarszczył brwi.

— To zaczynamy?  — zapytał.

— Co zaczynamy?

— Rozmowę.

— Ach, rozmowę. Oczywiście  — powiedział Alex i dalej patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

John postukał palcem o blat biurka.

— Zaczniesz?

— Nie  — odparł gwałtownie Alex.

— Spokojnie, przecież cię nie zmuszam.  — John westchnął.  — Ja to zrobię, będę miał do z głowy.

_ Okej, skup się Alex. Po prostu się skup. _

Alexander wziął krótki oddech.

— Wybacz, jestem dzisiaj trochę niedysponowany  — powiedział, zauważając zmartwione spojrzenie Johna.

— Denerwujesz się rozmową?

— Może trochę.

— Możemy przełożyć ją na inny dzień  — zaproponował John.

Alex pokiwał głową, a chwilę później nią potrząsnął.

— Nie, co ty.

Jest cholernym agentem FBI. Jest dowodzącym. Do-wo-dzą-cym. A to jest tylko John. Tylko John.

— Dobra, więc może po prostu...  — zaczął John i zawiesił głos, patrząc na Alexa pytająco.

— Jak ty i Laurens się poznaliście?  — zapytał Alex, przejmując pałeczkę.

— Laurens?

_ Kurwa. _

— Charles.

— No tak, w końcu co to za różnica  — burknął John.

— John.

— Okej, już, już.  — Chłopak westchnął.  — Ja i Charles poznaliśmy się trzy lata temu, w szkole, doszedł do klasy jako nowy. Poznawałem go przez rok, potem chodziłem z nim przez rok, potem zerwaliśmy.

— Czyli nie chodzicie ze sobą już dwa lata.

— Tak około.

— W porządku. Dlaczego zacząłeś z nim chodzić?  — zapytał Alex.

John zamrugał.

—  Jak to?

— Czego nie rozumiesz w tym pytaniu?

— Wszystko jest jasne, oprócz tego, do czego ma przydać ci się ta informacja.

Alex odchrząknął.

— Lubię mieć całą sprawę naświetloną jak najlepiej  — odparł rzeczowo.

— Ale po co takie szczegóły? To chyba oczywiste, dlaczego zacząłem z nim chodzić.

— To pomoże mi zrozumieć wasze dalsze postępowania.

John uniósł brew.

—  Poważnie  — zapewnił go Alex.  — To wszystko ma... eee... podłoże psychologiczne.

— Przecież leżysz z psychologii.

— Wcale nie.

— Wcale ta…

— John, obiecałeś, że będziesz odpowiadał na wszystkie moje pytania.

— Ale nie mówiłem nic o tym, że nie będę zadawał własnych.

— Masz prawo je zadawać dopiero przy temacie Jeffersona.

— Ha, nie było o tym…

— Ustalam to teraz.  — Alex rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  —  Im mniej pytań będziesz zadawał i im mniej będziesz dociekał, po co mi informacje o tym, dlaczego zacząłeś chodzić z Chuckiem, tym szybciej zejdziemy z jego tematu i wejdziemy na historię, której tematem przewodnim będzie Jefferson, a ty znajdziesz się w swoim żywiole, czyli w zadawaniu pytań.

John umilkł.

— Dlaczego zacząłeś z nim chodzić?  —  zapytał ponownie Alex.  
  
Chłopak potarł czoło rozdrażnionym gestem.

— Od początku dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało, a to z kolei dlatego, że mieliśmy wspólne zainteresowania. Ja od początku skakałem między medycyną a rysowaniem, ale zdecydowałem, że na studia chcę iść na medycynę i poszedłem na nią, a on…

— A on?

John rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

— No właśnie chcę ci powiedzieć. A on poszedł na elektroradiologię.

— Elektrolado…

— Elektroradiologię.

— Aha?

— To taki kierunek studiów, który opiera się na…

—  Mniejsza z tym  — powiedział szybko Alex.

—  W porządku. — John uniósł brew.

— Kontynuuj.

— No i tyle  — odpowiedział John, przewracając oczami.  — Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej tak myślałem, a potem on zapytał mnie o chodzenie. Zgodziłem się, bo od jakiegoś czasu byłem nim zauroczony. Może nie na potęgę, ale co szkodziło spróbować?  — John wzruszył ramionami.  — Pod wpływem impulsu pomyślałem, że może się udać. Ale cóż, źle pomyślałem.

— Kochałeś go?

John uśmiechnął się z pogardą.

— Nie  — odparł.  — A teraz chętnie walnąłbym go w twarz.

— Znowu?

John z zastanowieniem popukał się w podbródek.  
  
—  No, tak.

— Ostatnio wyglądałeś na zdenerwowanego, kiedy z nim rozmawiałeś.

— Bo byłem zdenerwowany.

— Dlaczego z nim zerwałeś? Czy może on z tobą?

— To ma znaczenie?

— Oj, ma.  — Alex pokiwał głową.

— Ja z nim. Przestaliśmy się ze sobą dogadywać.

— Pobiłeś go przed zerwaniem?

— "Pobiliście się"  — poprawił go John.

—  W porządku. Pobiliście się przed zerwaniem?

— Nie, po.

— Po zerwaniu  — powiedział Alex, wyrzucając parę nowo powstałych opcji ze swojego mózgu.  — Dlaczego? Kto zaczął?

John podrapał się po czole.

— On.

Alex uniósł brew.

— Jesteś pewny?

— To znaczy, ja pierwszy dałem mu w twarz, czyli fizycznie pierwszy zacząłem ja, ale…

— Ale?

— Ale to on zaczął obrażać moją rodzinę. Więc mentalnie on zaczął.

— Opowiedz mi o tym  — powiedział Alex, nie potrafiąc pohamować formalności.

John poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

— Właściwie nie ma o czym opowiadać. Po zerwaniu jeszcze wiele razy próbował naprawić to, co zrobił. W końcu miałem tego wszystkiego dosyć, jego głupiej fałszywości i tego, że się o mnie martwi. Więc kazałem mu spier... więc dosyć niemiło powiedziałem mu, żeby się wynosił i nigdy więcej nie pokazywał mi się na oczy, bo mam dosyć jego kłamstw. Więc zaczął odnosić się do mojej mamy.

— Twojej mamy?  — powtórzył miękko Alex.

—  Tak. Czego to ona by nie chciała, żebym ja robił. Wyszło na to, że ona nie chciałaby, żebym ja robił to, co Charles powiedział, żebym robił, więc to było głupie, właściwie tak naprawdę tego wszystkiego nie chciałem, a później zaczął mówić, że moja matka była nienormalna, tak samo jak ja, no a pot…

— Ej, ej, ej, zwolnij  — przerwał mu Alex.  — Czego... kto... dobra, dlaczego z nim zerwałeś?  — Alex uznał, że to najrozsądniejsze pytanie, jakie może zadać w tym momencie.

— Tak właściwie szybko zaprzyjaźniłem się z Charlesem, bo z nikim nie rozmawiałem w tamtym okresie. — To nie była odpowiedź na pytanie Alexa, ale ten zaakceptował tok myślenia Johna.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie pamiętam. To było dawno.

— Okej, mów dalej.  — Alex nie spuszczał wzroku z jego twarzy.

— Zerwałem z nim, bo w tamtym czasie...  — John urwał i zaśmiał się nerwowo.  — Zerwałem z nim, bo oprócz tego, że lepiej go poznałem i dowiedziałem się, że jest zupełnie inny, niż myślałem, to właściwie w tamtym czasie dosyć ciężko było z moją psychiką, a on raczej mi szkodził, niż pomagał.

— To znaczy?  — zapytał Alex, próbując ułożyć w głowie jego zawiłe odpowiedzi.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Robił różne rzeczy. Nie doceniał tego, co starałem się robić, i z całą pewnością mnie nie rozumiał.

Różne rzeczy. Alex milczał przez chwilę.

— A teraz powiedz mi  — powiedział w końcu  — ale zupełnie szczerze.

John zmrużył oczy.

— To będzie ostatnie pytanie i nie będę cię męczył o więcej szczegółów  — rzekł Alex, mając w pamięci prośbę Angeliki.  — A przynajmniej na razie.

— Okej?  —  Dwudziestolatek uniósł brew.

— Charles cię bił?

— Na miłość boską, nie.

— Czy teraz to robi?

— Nie.

Alex uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując ukryć złość.

_ Kłamca. _

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak  —  odparł John.

_ Kłamiesz. _

Miał ochotę powiedzieć to na głos, ale nie zrobił tego.  Chciał, żeby John zapytał go "dlaczego pytasz?", ale chłopak tego nie zrobił.

A Alex...

Nie, nie może go teraz tym zaatakować.  Zrobi to kiedy indziej,

—  Świetnie, to teraz moja kolej  — powiedział więc Alex.  — Ale nie mam zamiaru się nad tym pastwić. 

— Ale…

— Ciebie nie męczyłem o Chucka, tak?

— Bo nie chciałeś!

— Zamierzasz być okrutny?

— Nigdy nie bywam okrutny.

— Zamierzasz być agresywny?

— Nigdy nie byw…

— A ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem cię z Churlesem?

— Charlesem?

— Nieważne.

— To on mnie nachodził, miałem prawo.

O, właśnie.

—  A dlaczego cię...  — zaczął Alex, ale John mu przerwał.

— Bo nie może pogodzić się z porażką.

— Pamiętam, że wtedy mówiłeś, że…

— Przeszliśmy na twój temat, tak?  — przerwał mu ponownie John.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

— Niech ci będzie  — sarknął w końcu Alex.

John spojrzał na niego niewinnie, więc Alex westchnął ciężko i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak krótko ubrać w słowa całą sytuację. Nim zdążył wszystko przemyśleć, odezwał się John.

— To co z tym Jeffersonem?

—  Thomas Jefferson  — powiedział wolno Alex.  — Thomas Jefferson. Urodzony trzynastego kwietnia w Wirginii. Rozpoczął pracę pod komendą George'a Washingtona w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat…

John westchnął jeszcze ciężej, niż Alexander przed chwilą, więc Alex urwał i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

—  Co?

— Nic  — odparł John.  — Mów dalej.

— Westchnąłeś  — zauważył Alex.

— Ty też często wzdychasz, kiedy coś mówię.

— Bo mam powód!

— Jasne, jasne  — rzucił krótko John.  — Mówisz dalej?

— Tak  — burknął Alex.  — Współpracę z nim rozpocząłem, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata i nie pracowałem jeszcze pełnoprawnie jako agent. Nie mogłem. On miał dwadzieścia trzy, a ja dwadzieścia jeden, kiedy spotkałem go pierwszy raz.

John patrzył na niego w milczeniu.  Alex zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, co chce powiedzieć, po czym kontynuował.

— Właściwie to nigdy nie uważałem Jeffersona za kretyna. Z początku  — poprawił się Alex, widząc, że John otwiera usta.  — Ani za rywala. Też z początku. Od razu widziałem, że to bystry i inteligentny człowiek, więc  to niemożliwe, żebyśmy się nie dogadywali. Washington wiedział, że w pracy irytują mnie osoby o niskim poziomie, i dokonał dobrego wyboru. Wkrótce zacząłem pełnoprawnie pracować z Jeffersonem, już nie jako asystent. Rozwiązaliśmy razem parę skomplikowanych spraw. Nadal rozwiązujemy, bo często pracujemy razem, ale w pracy przeszkadzają nam... eee... stare urazy, o których ci teraz opowiem. Po kilku miesiącach pracy z nim, zaczęło się. Ale powoli.  — Alex wzruszył ramionami.  — Zaczęliśmy nieco ze sobą rywalizować. Jefferson widział, że mimo jego  — Alex prychnął  — cudownej spostrzegawczości i umiejętności analizy sytuacji, jestem od niego lepszy.

— Skromność  — mruknął John.

— Czysta prawda  — poprawił go Alex.  — Jefferson widział to wszystko. I inni ludzie też to widzieli. Więc nasza rywalizacja nieco się zaostrzyła. Ale nadal nie było to, nie wiem, nienawistne ciskanie w siebie kubkami…

— Kto by pomyślał…

— Cicho. Można powiedzieć, że nawet za nim przepadałem, choć już wtedy denerwował mnie pod paroma względami. A on przepadał za mną.

John uniósł brew.

— No co? — \- Alex przewrócił oczami.  — W końcu otrzymaliśmy wyjątkowo trudną sprawę. Szybko pojęliśmy, że to po prostu test, który ma sprawdzić, który z nas jest lepszy. Prawdopodobnie to od niego zależało, który z nas stanie bliżej Washingtona…

— Z tego co słyszałem, Jefferson i tak nie miałby szans  — powiedział John.

— Co?

— Washington woli ciebie.  — John wzruszył ramionami.  — Mów dalej  — dodał, kiedy Alex otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, skąd może to wiedzieć.

— ...więc Jefferson postanowił wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi  — kontynuował Alex, rzucając Johnowi groźne spojrzenie.  — To znaczy, twierdzę, że dlatego to zrobił.  — Alex zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  — Pierdzielony dupek z murzyńskim afro na głowie..

— Alex.

— No co?

— Nie bądź rasistą.

— Ale…

— I co w końcu zrobił Thomas?

Alex poruszył się kilka razy na krześle.

— Dobra, żeby to powiedzieć, muszę jeszcze trochę sięgnąć wstecz.

— Nie krępuj się.

Alexander milczał jeszcze parę chwil, nim na nowo podjął swoją historię.

— W czasie, kiedy zacząłem pracować z Jeffersonem, byłem w związku  —  Alex urwał, kiedy zauważył, że John zaciska szczękę.

Zmrużył oczy.

— Bawi cię to?

— Nie. Czy ja się śmieję?  — zapytał John z kamienną twarzą.

— Widzę to w twoich oczach.

— Ależ mnie to nie bawi. Po prostu ciekawi.  —  John zamrugał.  — Wiesz, ty i związki? Sądziłem, że jesteś ponad tym.

— Teraz jestem  — odparł Alex.  — Co nie znaczy, że nie jestem w stanie w taki związek wejść. Wtedy też za bardzo nie miałem stanu, który zwykle mają ludzie w owym wieku. Wiesz, konieczna chęć posiadania partnera czy coś tam.

— Ale wtedy miałeś partnera. Lub partnerkę?

— Partnera  — odparł Alex.  — Wszystko, co musisz o nim wiedzieć, to to, że miał na imię George, był ode mnie starszy o trzy lata i spotkałem go w agencji, bo startował do Washingtona jako informatyk.

— Fajnie.

— Washington wtedy stwierdził, że jest całkiem niezły. Wziął go na próbne i zmienił zdanie. Ale podobno dlatego, że źle mu z oczu patrzyło, czy inne bzdury.

— Ekstra.

— Washington posunął się nawet do tego, że powiedział, żebym nie kontaktował się z nim. A konkretniej w ogóle nie utrzymywał kontaktu.  — Alex przewrócił oczami.  —  Więc oczywiście to pchnęło mnie do zapoznania się z George'em. Dużo z nim rozmawiałem, a... właściwie sam nie wiem, dlaczego zacząłem z nim chodzić. Był nawet słodki — poczuł zażenowanie, gdy kontynuował — a ja chciałem dopiec Washingtonowi.

— Rebeliant.

— No, trochę.  — Alex wzruszył ramionami.  — Więc tak, znasz George'a, a on jest dosyć ważny w tej historii z Jeffersonem. Cóż, pewnego dnia przyszedł ze mną do pracy i poznał Jeffersona.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że żeby wytrącić cię z równowagi…

— Nie, Jefferson go nie zabił. W sumie teraz żałuję. Najlepiej by było, gdyby zabili się nawzajem.

— Czyli…

— Chcę tylko dodać, że koniec końców z George'em całkiem nieźle mi się układało, myśleliśmy nawet, żeby razem zamieszkać.

— Och?

Alex westchnął, wszystko sobie przypominając.

— Tak, trochę zacząłem myśleć poważnie. A wtedy na scenę wkroczył Jefferson. Zgadnij, co zrobił. I to sprawiło, że znienawidziłem jego, znienawidziłem George'a i powiedziałem "nie" jakimś durnym związkom.

— Chyba zaczynam się domyślać  — powiedział wolno John, a po jego oczach Alex wiedział, że rzeczywiście tak jest.

— Bo kolejnym tygodniu związku George przyznał, że dwa tygodnie temu on i Jefferson się przespali i od tamtego momentu nie może przestać o nim myśleć  — wycedził wolno Alex.  — Czyli wyszło na to, że przez ten cały czas ten skurwiel, czyli George, mnie okłamywał. I wyjaśniło się, dlaczego Jefferson był z siebie bardziej niż zadowolony. Zerwałem z George'em, a on przy tym próbował mnie jeszcze przekonać, że możemy być w związku w trójkę.

— Ew?

—  Tak. Jefferson zaczął chodzić z George'em, ale George z nim zerwał, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Jefferson od początku był w związku z Madisonem. On sam temu zaprzecza, ale ja tam wiem lepiej  — powiedział beznamiętnie Alex.  — No, to tyle.

— Nie wierzę.

— Ja też nie mogłem w to uwie…

—  Nie w to, co się stało. Nie wierzę, że "to tyle".

— Ale tak jest.

— Daj spokój  — prychnął John, zakładając ręce na piersi.  — Opowiadałeś o tym tak beznamiętnie, jak ja o śmierci swojego żółwia.

— Śmierci swojego żółwia? Nie kochałeś go?

—  Kochałem. Ale to był wypadek i…

— Boże.

— Nie zmieniaj tematu. To nie wszystko, prawda?

— Wszystko. Jefferson zmanipulował mojego chłopaka i tym samym zepsuł moje dotychczasowe życie. I sprawiło to, że go nie lubię  — odpowiedział gładko Alex.

— Czegoś mi brakuje w tej historii.

_ Mnie też. _

— Czego?

— Czegoś.  — John wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po nosie, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Alexa.  — Wiem, że nie mijasz się z prawdą. Ale to jest część historii. I to nie jest ta główna.

— Skąd ten pomysł?  — zapytał Alex lekceważącym tonem.

—  Czegoś tu brakuje  — powtórzył John.

—  Tak jak w twojej  — odparował Alex.

— Bardzo przepraszam, nie pytałeś mnie o szczegóły.

—  Czyli coś było, tak?

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Proszę cię, to było widać jak na dłoni, że ściemniałeś z Charlesem…

— Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?  — zirytował się John.  — Tamta historia była w stu procentach prawdziwa.

— Nie chodzi mi o historię, tylko o odpowiedź na moje pytanie!

— Jakie pytanie?

— Czy Charles cię bił, Chryste.

— Dlaczego miałbym kłamać w tej kwestii, do jasnej...

— Nie wiem, może…

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na osobę, która daje się bić?  — zapytał gniewnie John.

— Nie wiem.  — Alex odważnie umknął wzrokiem w bok.

— To jak tego nie wiesz, to nie wyciągaj błędnych wniosków, tylko się zastanów!

— Jasna cholera.  — Alex przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  — To nie zmienia faktu, że nie opowiedziałeś mi całej historii. Nie męczyłem cię o szczegóły, ale ty podałeś mi jedynie ogólny zarys. I na dodatek w mocno powikłanej wersji. John, w tej rozmowie mieliśmy być szczerzy…

— Jestem szczery…

— Miałeś mi wszystko wyjaśnić…

— Skończyliśmy z moim tematem, pamiętasz?

— Mogłeś i tak coś powiedzieć!

— A ty? Myślisz, że kupię to, że spisek Jeffersona to jedyny powód, dla którego go nienawidzisz?

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że jest coś jeszcze?

— Wydajesz się…

— Myślisz, że nie wystarczy jeden powód, żebym kogoś znienawidził?  — zapytał ze złością Alex.  — Sądzisz, że jestem, że byłem taki twardy, żeby znieść więcej uderzeń? I tak miałem przesrane dzieciństwo, w końcu myślałem, że George mnie kocha, rozumiesz? Jako pierwsza osoba od dawna mnie kocha, czy tak trudno ci to zrozumieć? No tak, pewnie tak  — powiedział Alex podniesionym tonem, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź.  — Kiedy mogłeś poznać, jak smakuje prawdziwe życie? Zawsze w otoczeniu pieniędzy, zawsze pod troskliwym okiem tatusia, zawsze z przyjaciółmi u boku. Może Jefferson zrobił później coś gorszego, może po prostu nie mam ochoty ci teraz tego mówić. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, _ha_ , nie jesteśmy nawet znajomymi. A zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy mogli rozmawiać o wszystkim. Zapamiętaj sobie, że ty jesteś dla mnie przypadkowym nieznajomym, z którym po prostu spędzam więcej czasu, niż z _innymi_ przypadkowym nieznajomymi. Jeśli myślisz, że mnie obchodzisz na tyle, żebym mógł z tobą rozmawiać, mylisz się  — Alex urwał, kiedy skończyło mu się powietrze.

Nastała cisza.

_ Kurwa mać. _

Alex wziął parę głębokich wdechów, żeby uspokoić siebie i swoje myśli.

Dopiero po minucie spojrzał na Johna. Brunet siedział na fotelu i wbijał wzrok w biurko Alexa. Jego twarz była blada i nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Jedynie dłonie miał zaciśnięte na szaliku, który trzymał na kolanach.

_ Kazałem mu nosić szalik _ , przemknęło Alexowi przez myśl.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co powiedział.  I to go przestraszyło.

— John  — zaczął, ale urwał, kiedy chłopak podniósł się z fotela.

— Muszę iść.

— John, słuchaj, nie chcia…

— W porządku  — przerwał mu ostro John.  — Naprawdę, zdarza się  —  dodał o wiele łagodniejszym tonem, jakby się zreflektował.  — To nic, po prostu muszę iść.

— Nie, John, ja naprawdę nie miałem tego wszystkiego...  — Alex wstał.

— Mam dzisiaj dużo pracy, jestem zajęty.  — John porwał kurtkę z krzesła.  — Spóźnię się do sklepu.

— John…

— Przepraszam, po prostu nie zwróciłem uwagi na godzinę  — odparł John, otworzył drzwi gabinetu i wyszedł.

Alex trwał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w drzwi. Jego mięśnie były napięte do granic możliwości.

Idź za nim, po prostu idź. Napraw to, co spierdoliłeś.

Idź.  Idź.  _ Idź. _

Ale powiedział, że wszystko w porządku.

_ Ale nie jest w porządku.   
  
_ Alex zamrugał i usiadł z powrotem.  Ma pracę. Nie powinien ubiegać się za…

_ Powinieneś. _

Zignorował wewnętrzny głos, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić.  Zerknął na zamknięte drzwi od gabinetu, a potem przeniósł wzrok na czarny ekran komputera. Zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, próbując wyrzucić z głowy to, co powiedział Johnowi, gdy stracił opanowanie nad sobą.

Jasna cholera.  Czy to jego wina, że jest tylko człowiekiem? Boże. Jak mógł to wszystko powiedzieć?  Co go napadło?  Nie chciał tego mówić, nie miał tego wszystkiego na myśli.

Na miłość boską, on lubił Johna. Bardzo go lubił.  Dlaczego mu tego nie powiedział?  Dlaczego zamiast tego...  Otworzył oczy, próbując powstrzymać narastającą histerię.

Okej, spokojnie. Wychodził cało z gorszych kłótni.  Tylko, że to nie była kłótnia. To on...

Ale dobrze, spokojnie. Naprawi to.  Musi to naprawić.  
  


*  
  


— Alex! Sądziłam, że już do mnie nie zadzwonisz. Masz szczęście, że nie śpię, a właśnie chciałam odłożyć książkę i się kłaść.

— A miałem do ciebie dzwonić?  — zapytał bezbarwne Alex.

Nie pamiętał.

Teraz zadzwonił do Angeliki dlatego, żeby opowiedzieć jej, co się stało.

Z początku chciał skontaktować się z Elizą, ale koniec końców stwierdził, że lepiej zadzwonić do jej starszej siostry.  Miał nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób mu pomoże. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej porządnie na niego nakrzyczy. Przyda mu się to.

— Tak, miałeś  — odparła cierpko Angelica, znajdująca się wiele kilometrów od jego miejsca zamieszkania.  — Ale nieważne, mogłeś zapomnieć. Jak poszła rozmowa z Johnem?  — zapytała, już innym tonem.  — Rozjaśniło się coś?

— Właśnie dlatego dzwonię  — powiedział Alex, chodząc po pokoju, w którym urządził sobie prywatny gabinet.  — Stało się coś złego. Coś bardzo złego.

— Jak to?

— Trochę...  — urwał.  — Pokłóciłem się z nim.

— Kto…

— Powiedział, że zatajam przed nim prawdę.

— Co? A zataiłeś?

— Trochę. Ale on też to zrobił.  — Alex zaśmiał się nerwowo.  — Chodzi o to, że straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Naskoczyłem na niego. Powiedziałem mu rzeczy, których nie powinienem mówić.

— Jakie rzeczy?

— Złe  — mruknął Alex.  — A on wyszedł. Powiedział, że to nic, że każdy może się unieść, ale wyszedł. On mnie teraz nienawidzi.

— Poszedłeś za nim, kiedy wyszedł?

— Nie.

Angelica jęknęła ze zrezygnowaniem w słuchawkę.

— Dzwoniłeś do niego?  — zapytała.

— Kilkanaście razy. Nie odebrał.

— Kilkanaście  — powtórzyła Angelica lekko zaskoczonym tonem.

Rozumiał jej zdziwienie.  Zwykle nie dzwonił w ogóle.

— Nie. Odebrał. Zrobiłem coś złego.

— Alex, wiem, że…

— Powiedziałem mu, że życie w ogóle go nie doświadczyło, a stracił matkę. Powiedziałem, że zawsze otaczają go przyjaciele, a dzisiaj powiedział mi, że przez dłuższy czas ich nie miał. Powiedziałem mu, że nie jesteśmy nawet znajomymi, a jesteśmy kimś więcej! Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak chciałem się na nim wyżyć!

— Alex, nie histeryzuj.

— Jak mam nie histeryzować?! Ja pierdolę, jestem takim  — Alex przez chwilę gorączkowo szukał właściwego słowa  — popierdolonym skurwysynem, że rzygać się chce!

— Wow.

— Dobra, po prostu teraz boję się, że nie uda mi się go przeprosić  — powiedział Alex, przeczesując włosy palcami.  —  Że nie zdążę, a przecież go potrzebuję. Jeśli przez ten wybuch wszystko poszło na marne...  —  Alex urwał i wziął głęboki oddech.  — Jeśli przez ten wybuch wszystko poszło na marne, to od Henry'ego Laurensa jestem jeszcze dalej, niż byłem na początku.

— Na miłość boską.  — Angelica westchnęła, a Alex szybkim krokiem podszedł do okna i spojrzał na ciemną ulicę, oświetloną paroma latarniami.

— Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. To znaczy, wiem, ale…

— Po pierwsze, przestań sobie wmawiać, że to o Henry'ego Laurensa ci chodzi. Po drugie, nie zachowuj się jak histeryk. Po trzecie, daj mu trochę czasu, na pewno do ciebie zadzwoni. Czy ty masz pojęcie, która jest godzina?

— Tak, dochodzi trzecia…

— Otóż to. Normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią. Daj mu spokój, na pewno do ciebie zadzwoni, kiedy będzie miał na to ochotę.

Alex zmrużył oczy, a jego serce podskoczyło, gdy przez szybę dostrzegł człowieka, który poruszał się identycznym sposobem, co John.

— Chyba widzę Johna  — powiedział Alexander, przerywając Angelice wpół słowa.

— Ale gdzie?

— Na ulicy!  — Alex przycisnął policzek do okna, żeby dostrzec znikającą postać.  — Cholera, już nie widzę. Kurwa, jestem pewny, że to był on!

— John Laurens przechodzący twoją ulicą o trzeciej w nocy? Prawdopodobieństwo, że to on…

— Jest bardzo wysokie  — powiedział Alex.  — Spotykam go zawsze i wszędzie. Kończę, Angie.

— Ale…

— Dobranoc.  — Rozłączył się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Przeszedł przez salon, chwycił płaszcz i wyszedł z mieszkania, nawet nie zakluczając za sobą drzwi. Wkrótce wyszedł na dwór. Zimne powietrze przeniknęło przez jego płaszcz, niezgrabnie zawiązany szalik i na szybko założoną czapkę, a potem uderzyło w ciało.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Przeklął w myślach lodowaty chłód i skręcił w lewo, w stronę, w którą prawdopodobnie poszedł John.

Ulica ziała zimnem i nie było na niej ani jednej żywej duszy. Alex w życiu nie wyszedłby na dwór, gdyby nie to, że przed chwilą przechodził tędy John.  A może się mylił, a John nie był jednak Johnem, tylko przypadkowym przechodniem, bardzo do niego podobnym.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że się zawahał, ale tylko przez chwilę.

Gdy szedł chodnikiem, malowały się w nim identyczne uczucia, które towarzyszyły mu podczas ostatniego wieczornego spaceru.  Po kilkunastu minutach zrozumiał, że na ulicach nie znajdzie tego, kogo szuka. Były puste i zimne. A on po prostu… Chyba przesadzał. Przez te wyrzuty sumienia. Przez Johna.

Przeklął w myślach to, że Angelica miała rację. Chciał zawrócić, ale zdecydował, że przejdzie jeszcze jedną przecznicę i wróci do domu inną drogą. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  Nie obawiał się, że ktoś go śledzi. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że jednak gdzieś natknie się na…

Potrząsnął głową, zmarszczył brwi i włożył ręce w kieszenie płaszcza.  To przez to, że stracił opanowanie nad sobą.

Ale czy to była jego wina?

Tak. To była jego wina. John nie mógł widzieć tego, jak bardzo wstrząsnęło Alexem to, co wydarzyło się między nim a Jeffersonem, kiedy wyszło, że George z nim sypia.  Zacisnął dłoń w kieszeni płaszcza.

Nie mógł.

Przechodząc obok sklepiku, w którym robił zakupy w kryzysowych sytuacjach, skierował wzrok na witrynę.  Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zauważając stojącą przy ladzie sklepowej, znajomą postać.

Zalała go ulga.  Bogu dzięki. 

Bogu, Bogu dzięki.  Miał rację, on tu jest.  Nie wahając się ani sekundę, popchnął na wpół oszklone drzwi i wszedł do środka małego sklepiku. 

Jego twarz natychmiast owiało ciepło.  Sprzedawca spojrzał na niego zza lady, a następnie z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Johna.

—  Dobry wieczór. To będzie sześć, proszę pana.

— John  — powiedział głośno Alex, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka. 

Ten zerknął na niego przez ramię.

Alex zamrugał, z dłonią wciąż położoną na klamce.  Okazało się, że chłopak, którego nazwał Johnem, nie był Johnem.

Jasny szlag.

Byli podobnego wzrostu i mieli kręcone włosy, ale teraz Alex widział, że ten chłopak był starszy, bardziej krępy i... cóż, o wiele brzydszy.  Alex odchrząknął, bo chłopak nie przestawał na niego patrzeć, a po chwili i sprzedawca przeniósł na niego wzrok. 

— Jó estét kívánok  — powiedział, jakby się reflektował.  — Milyen az idójárásjelentés holnapra? 

Sprzedawca i chłopak wymienili dziwne spojrzenia.

Alexander powstrzymał tryumfalny uśmiech i zrobił przestraszoną minę.

— Nem vagyok idevalósi, szeretnék segítséget kérni. 

Między trójką mężczyzn przez dobrą minutę panowała cisza.

Ha. Mówił, że przydadzą mu się podstawy.

Sprzedawca, którym był wyjątkowo wysoki chłopak, wyglądający Alexowi na biednego studenta, otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Znowu je otworzył, znowu zamknął, a za trzecim razem odezwał się:

— Kérem mondja lassabban. Ön beszél angolul?  — zapytał "biedny student".  — Egy kicsit beszélek magyarul.  — Chłopak zapytał o coś jeszcze, trochę szybciej, a Alex przestał rozumieć, co się dzieje,

O kurwa.

Alex poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. 

Sprzedawca kilka razy ponowił swoje pytanie, patrząc wyczekująco na Alexa.

Okej. Może w tym momencie zrobić tylko jedno. 

Alex spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

— Adiós!  — krzyknął i wypadł na dwór.

Szybkim krokiem odszedł od sklepiku, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. 

Nie, już nigdy nie będzie próbował ratować swojej dziwnej sytuacji.

Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na zimno, które z powrotem objęło jego ciało. Prawdę mówiąc…  Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział co, bo wpadł na betonowy słup, solidnie obijając sobie rękę.  Wszedł na niego tak, jakby wcale nie istniał. 

— Jasna cholera!  — warknął głośno, unosząc wzrok. Serce mu zamarło.  — Jasna cholera, John?

Boże, tak. Tym razem naprawdę to był on.  Brunet opierał się o drugą stronę słupa, w który właśnie uderzył Alex. Słysząc głos Alexa, odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Alexander westchnął.  Wszędzie rozpoznałby jego anielską twarz, okoloną delikatną burzą ciemnobrązowych loków. I te niepowtarzalne, demoniczne ślepia. 

Gdy go zobaczył, miał ochotę powiedzieć kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.  Chciał go przeprosić, zapytać go, co tu robi o tej porze, przytulić go, prosić o wybaczenie, ale z jego ust wyrwało się jedno pytanie, które w tym momencie jego umysł najwyraźniej uznał za najbardziej istotne:

—  John, co się stało?!

Chłopak, stojący naprzeciwko niego, otworzył usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale wydawało się, że jego głos po prostu odmówił posłuszeństwa.

I nic, kurwa, dziwnego.

Alex jak zwykle ubrał się jak mieszkaniec najzimniejszego miejsca na Ziemi, a i tak ciepło mu nie było.  John natomiast miał na sobie jedynie bluzę, która wyglądała na dość cienką. Obejmował się ramionami, ale nie widać było, żeby się trząsł. Twarz miał bladą jak wiszący na niebie księżyc, a jego zaciśnięte mocno usta były niemal sine. Na dodatek w ogóle się nie odzywał, a jedynie patrzył na Alexa wielkimi, jakby nieobecnymi oczami. 

— Czekaj, pozwól mi...  — Alex od razu zdjął płaszcz, żeby po chwili zarzucić go na plecy Johna.  — Jasna cholera, możesz mi to wyjaśnić?  — zapytał, zaciskając zęby, gdy jego ciało przeszyło zimno.

Zadrżał.  Mu zrobiło się zimno po paru sekundach, a John musiał sterczeć na dworze... jasna cholera, podejrzewał, że kurewsko długo.

— Nie mów, że się z kimś spotkałeś po nocy  — powiedział Alex, zdejmując szalik, a potem zawiązując go wokół szyi Johna.

Brunet spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnie i pokiwał głową.

_ Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. _

— Charles  — syknął z odrazą Alex.  — Spotkałeś się z tą ohydną, tępą szumowiną, mam rację?

John wydobył z siebie parę słów. Mówił jednak zbyt bełkotliwie i zbyt się jąkał, żeby Alexander mógł w pełni go zrozumieć, ale dotarło do niego coś w stylu "to nie twój interes".

— Mój interes! Jesteś...  — Alex urwał gwałtownie. To nie był czas na wyjaśnienia.  — Musisz się ogrzać, John. Idziemy do mnie.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

— N-n-n-nie mo…

— Zaraz…

— Sp-p-spierd…

— Jezus, zaraz umrzesz!  — Serce Alexa podskoczyło ze strachu, kiedy John lekko się na niego zatoczył. Przytrzymał go za ramiona, żeby się nie przewrócił.  — Okej, idziemy. Do mnie jest niedaleko. Boże, co ty sobie zrobiłeś?

John zachowywał się jak pijany, ale z całą pewnością taki nie był. Nie zaoponował, kiedy Alex objął go dłonią w talii i zmusił do tego, żeby ruszył się z miejsca. Jeśli na początku miał jakiś sprzeciw, tak teraz zupełnie się poddał i oparł się o Alexa, jakby nie mógł iść o własnych siłach.  W porządku. Będzie dobrze.

Alex zaczął się martwić, gdy wreszcie poczuł, jak lodowate jest ciało Johna,  Niższy chłopak w pewnym momencie potknął się o własną nogę, co sprawiło, że serce Alexa podskoczyło mu do gardła.

— Spokojnie, mam cię.  — Alex wzmocnił uścisk.  — Zaraz będziemy  —  dodał, chociaż znajdowali się od jego domu dobre pięć minut drogi.

A zakładał, że ze słaniającym się na nogach Johnem droga zajmie trzy razy więcej czasu, niż gdyby szedł sam.

*  
  


Alex otworzył drzwi kopniakiem. Wprowadził do środka Johna, czując napływającą panikę.  W czasie drogi John jeszcze bardziej się na nim położył, a na dodatek zamknął oczy.

A może wezwać karetkę?  Boże, czy on umiera?  Alex przyłożył dłoń do czoła Johna.  Było lodowate.

John drgnął i otworzył oczy.

— Alex  — szepnął. 

Alexander poczuł ulgę. Ta jednak zniknęła, gdy John pochylił głowę i znowu oparł czoło o jego obojczyk.

— Chodź  — mruknął szybko Alex. 

Chciał go zaprowadzić na kanapę, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na grzejnik.  Pomógł Johnowi do niego dojść. Brunet trochę się opierał, kiedy zorientował się, że z każdym krokiem znajduje się coraz dalej wyjścia, ale Alex bez problemu zmusił go do tego, żeby usiadł na podłodze.

Gdy John oparł się plecami o ciepły grzejnik, Alex w kilku krokach dopadł do kanapy, a potem wrócił do chłopaka, trzymając w garści miękki, ciepły koc.  John pochylił się do przodu, żeby Alex mógł zdjąć płaszcz i zamiast niego zarzucić mu koc na plecy i ramiona.

— John, co mam robić?  — zapytał Alex, kiedy ciało Johna przeszył jeden, gwałtowny dreszcz.  — Znasz się na medycynie!

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko szczelniej okrył się kocem i przytulił ciało do grzejnika.

— Dobra, tylko spokojnie, nie ruszaj się.  — Alex podniósł się z ziemi i szybkim krokiem poszedł po telefon. 

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, nie wiedząc, do kogo zadzwonić.  Angelica go zabije, Eliza nie może zobaczyć Johna w takim stanie, Hercules i tak mu nie pomoże…

Wykręcił numer.

— Halo?  — Po paru sekundach po drugiej stronie słuchawki odezwał się głos z wyraźnym, francuskim akcentem.

— Laf, mam problem.

— Mam nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco poważny, żeby budzić mnie w środku nocy.

— Tak, do jasnej cholery!  — Alex przeczesał zimne włosy palcami.  — Coś się stało Johnowi. 

— Co?  — Zaspany głos Lafayette'a stał się nieco czystszy.  — Jak to?

— Przed chwilą wróciłem ze spaceru…

— Spacer o tej porze roku i dnia to naprawdę świetny po…

— Ale nieważne, spotkałem Johna. Nie miał kurtki, teraz jest u mnie w domu. Jest cholernie zimny, wygląda jak śmierć, dosłownie słaniał się na nogach, kiedy go prowadziłem, nie wiem, czy ten psychol czegoś mu nie zrobił…

— Jaki psych...  — Lafayette urwał.  — Gdzie dokładnie jest John?

— Siedzi pod grzejnikiem. Przykryłem go kocem. 

— Skoro nie miał kurtki, to pewnie jest mocno wychłodzony. Daj mu herbatę, przebierz w coś suchego i bądź przy nim  — powiedział treściwe Lafayette.  — Potem możesz wsadzić go do wanny, ale więcej na razie nie możesz zrobić.

Alex wziął głęboki oddech.

— Spokojnie, Alex  — dodał Lafayette. Naprawdę histeryzujesz. Zupełnie, jakbyś był przypadkowym cywilem. Jesteś dowódcą, masz doświadczenie. Masz wszystko pod kontrolą, tak? I ta umiejętność nie znika ci, kiedy na scenę wchodzi John, tak?

— Dzięki.

— Ale to prawda.

— Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę jak jakiś histeryk. Od rozmowy jestem zdenerwowany. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje.

— Jakiej rozmowy?

— O Jeffersonie.  — Alex potarł czoło.  — Stało się coś złego. Później ci opowiem, teraz nie mogę rozmawiać.  — Jego puls trochę przyspieszył.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.  — W głosie Lafayette'a dźwięczało zainteresowanie.  — Wiesz, przed chwilką panikowałeś, a teraz jesteś spokojny. Co się dzieje?

— Dobrej nocy.

— Dobranoc.  — Wiedział, że Lafayette w tym momencie przewrócił oczami.

Alex rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na kanapę. Podszedł do Johna.

— John.  — Potrząsnął delikatnie jego ramieniem.

— Mhm.

— Idę ci zrobić herbatę  — powiedział spokojnie Alex.

Herbata. To cel. To jego cel. Zrobi herbatę, da Johnowi i...

Jezus, nie, John umrze.

_ Tak, John umrze, jak nie dostanie herbaty, debilu. _

— Chcę stąd iść  — wymamrotał John w swoje kolana.

— Nie chcesz  — zapewnił go Alex.  — Poczekaj moment.

Po paru minutach zalał herbatę wrzątkiem, posłodził ją wedle swojego uznania i wrócił do Johna, po drodze zgarniając z kuchennego krzesła swój sweter.

— Musisz zdjąć bluzę  — powiedział treściwie Alexander, gdy John uniósł głowę i na niego spojrzał.  — Jest mokra od zimna.

Jego twarz nieco nabrała kolorów, ale oczy miał dziwnie zamglone, a same policzki zbyt rumiane w stosunku do reszty twarzy.  Alex uklęknął i zdjął koc z jego ramion.  Pomógł chłopakowi zdjąć bluzę, a potem założył mu przez głowę swój bordowy sweter, który dostał od Herculesa na święta.

Powoli się uspokajał.  Miał kontrolę nad sytuacją.

—  John, co się stało?  — zapytał Alex, schylając głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  — Co zrobił Charles?

John zacisnął oczy.  Alex przez chwilę obserwował jego twarz, czując, jak wzrasta w nim złość.  Och, znajdzie tego chuja i zatłucze go gołymi rękoma…

— Masz herbatę?  — wyszeptał John.

— Mam.  — Alex natychmiast mu ją podał.

To znaczy, John wziął kubek w dłonie, ale Alex trzymał spód naczynia, żeby przypadkiem nie wyleciało chłopakowi z ręki.  Nie bardzo wiedział co robić w przypadku oparzeń drugiego stopnia.

— Słodzona?

—  Trzy łyżeczki.

John przytaknął.

Przez następne sekundy Alex patrzył, jak John wypija herbatę małymi, szybkimi łyczkami, jakby to było niedobre lekarstwo.  Gdy skończył pić, Alex odebrał mu kubek i odstawił go na podłogę.

— Jesteś ranny?  — zapytał, zaciskając dłoń na kolanie Johna, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

John westchnął i pokręcił głową.

Alex przyłożył wierzch dłoni do jego policzka, a John zamknął oczy.

Jasna cholera.  Nawet nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jego twarz była ciepła czy zimna.

— Jak się czujesz?  — zapytał.

— Chyba dobrze  —  odparł John nieprzytomnym tonem, a po chwili wymruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "przeklęta hipotermia".

Telefon Alexa rozdzwonił się głośno.  Alex wstał z klęczek i poszedł do aparatu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna.  Spojrzał na ekran.  Odebrał.

— Tak, Laf?  — zapytał.

— Jak się czuje John?

— Wiesz, że dzwoniłem do ciebie jakieś dziesięć minut temu?  — Alex westchnął.  — Chyba nie tak źle. Cały czas siedzi pod grzejnikiem i wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć.

— Pewnie jest zmęczony  — odparł Lafayette.  — O jakim psychopacie mówiłeś?

— Co?

— Wcześniej powiedziałeś coś w stylu, że nie wiesz, czy ten psychopata mu czegoś nie zrobił.

— Ach. Chodzi o jego byłego. Ciągle go nachodzi, a John dzisiaj się z nim spotkał. Efekt tego spotkania widzę.  — Alex zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  — Jak ja go dopadnę…

— John coś mówił?

— Niewiele. Nie był w stanie, a i tak pewnie nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.  — Alex ściszył głos i usiadł na kanapie.

— Gdyby nie chciał, dlaczego do ciebie przyszedł?

— Ja go tu zaciągnąłem, a on był zbyt słaby, żeby się opierać.

— W takim razie dlaczego nie miałby chcieć z tobą rozmawiać?

Alex zawahał się.

— Jestem twoim przyjacielem, mam prawo wiedzieć  — dodał Lafayette urażonym tonem.

— Powiedziałem mu sporo niemiłych rzeczy.

— Alex!

— Nie wiem, dlaczego, okej? Nie miałem tego wszystkiego na myśli. Zdenerwowałem się przypominaniem sobie tego wszystkiego, a John też nie mówił mi całej prawdy  — Alex znowu ściszył głos.

— Chyba jestem nie w temacie…

—  Ja i John mieliśmy dzisiaj szczerze pogadać  — wyjaśnił Alex.  — On miał mi opowiedzieć o Charlesie, jego byłym, a ja mu o tym, dlaczego nienawidzę Jeffersona. Opowiedziałem mu o George'u, a John stwierdził, że nie mówię mu całej prawdy. Miał rację. I to mnie wytrąciło z równowagi.  — Alex zamknął oczy.  — Nie byłem gotowy, żeby powiedzieć wszystko. I widziałem, że John też nie jest gotowy, żeby powiedzieć mi wszystko o Charlesie. I jakoś tak wyszło, że powiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy nawet znajomymi, że jest dla mnie przypadkową osobą, której nie mam zamiaru się zwierzać. Powiedziałem wiele rzeczy, których nie chciałem powiedzieć. Bo tak nie jest, Laf. Nie miałem tego na myśli. On nie zasłużył na to, jak go potraktowałem.  —  Alex powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  — On nie jest dla mnie nikim.

— Wiem  —  powiedział Lafayette.

— Co?

— Wiem, że nie jest dla ciebie nikim.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Bo cię znam.  — Alex wyczuł uśmiech w głosie Lafayette'a.  — Nawet bardzo dobrze. Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz.

— A jak na niego patrzę?  — zapytał Alex.

— Jak na kogoś wyjątkowego. W taki sposób, jakbyś miał go za skarb. 

— Bo uważam go za skarb.  — Wzrok Alexa powędrował do leżącego przy grzejniku Johna.  — Mimo, że postrzega świat zupełnie inaczej, niż ja. Że się ze mną nie zgadza, ma własne zdanie, własne poglądy, jest sobą. To szczera osoba. Ale i nie do końca.

—  Każdy coś ukrywa  —  powiedział Lafayette.

— Wiem.

— Lubisz go.

—  Skąd moż…

— Usłyszałem, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Dbasz o niego  — dodał.

— Wiem, że się teraz uśmiechasz.

— Świetnie.  — Lafayette roześmiał się.  — Po prostu to u ciebie nie zdarza się często. A z ludźmi, których krótko znasz, wcale.

—  Po prostu...  — Alex zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Lafayette mu przerwał:

— Po prostu coś w nim jest. I dobrze, zasługuje na twoją przyjaźń.

— To, co mu powiedziałem…

— Przeproś go. Masz okazję, no nie? Chyba nie wypuścisz go z domu w takim stanie.

— Nie wypuszczę  — przyznał Alex.

— No i... dlaczego nie powiesz mu tego, co dzisiaj powiedziałeś mi?

— Nie wiem  — mruknął Alexander.  — Nie mam pojęcia.

— Za dużo myślisz, Alex. I za dużo gadasz.

— Wiem  — westchnął, słysząc słowa Lafayette'a, a potem znów przeniósł wzrok na Johna.  — Och  — zamrugał  — chyba zasnął. Będę kończyć.

— Do usłyszenia, więc.

— Cześć.

— Pamiętaj, że będę chciał usłyszeć całą historię.

— Będę pamiętał  — odparł Alex.  — Dzięki za rozmowę.

— Nie ma sprawy, dobranoc. Pozdrów Johna.

Alex rozłączył się i kolejny raz cisnął telefon między poduszki.

Podszedł do Johna.

Chciał się do niego odezwać, ale zamknął usta, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak rzeczywiście śpi.  Przez chwilę patrzył na niego z góry.

No nic, po prostu przeniesie go do swojego łóżka. I tak pewnie nie będzie zbytnio oponował.  Jedną rękę wsunął pod jego barki, a drugą pod kolana.

— Alex?  — zapytał sennie John.

— Śpij, śpij, dam sobie radę.

Alex zaparł się i dźwignął go z ziemi. John zamrugał powoli i objął jego szyję ramionami, żeby ułatwić mu zadanie.

— Nieprzytomne ciało trudniej nieść  — mruknął mu w ramię, kiedy Alex próbował zaoponować.

—  To dla mnie nic  — odparł Alexander i z Johnem w objęciach ruszył do sypialni.

Był zaskakująco lekki, a jego ciało pasowało do ciała Alexa tak, jakby zostało do tego stworzone. Alex zwrócił uwagę na to, że ciało chłopaka jest chłodne, ale nie lodowate, co wziął za dobry znak.  Po paru sekundach przekroczył próg.  Ostrożnie położył Johna na łóżku, a potem okrył go kocem i kołdrą. Zdjął mu buty, a później rozwiązał włosy.  Odgarnął z jego twarzy przylepione do niej kosmyki i przyjrzał się mu łagodnie.  John oddychał umiarkowanie, ale jego twarz, mimo tego, że była chłodna, wyglądała na rozpaloną.

Alex miał nadzieję, że John się nie rozchoruje.  Usiadł na łóżku, tuż obok niego. Jeszcze raz odgarnął mu włosy na bok, przy okazji sprawdzając temperaturę.  Do diaska, że też się na tym nie zna.  Siedział w zaciemnionym pokoju jeszcze parę minut. Gdy te minęły, wstał. Chciał wyjść, ale powstrzymał go John, który otworzył oczy i gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku.

— Hej  — powiedział Alex.

— Alex?

— To ja.  — Alex uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł z powrotem.  — Połóż się, koszmarnie się wyziębiłeś.

Gdy John nie zareagował, Alex delikatnie popchnął go na plecy.

— Leż. Dzisiaj śpisz u mnie.

— Dlaczego?  — Wzrok Johna był pełen smutku i przeszywał Alexa na wskroś.

— Bo źle się czujesz. Nie powinieneś ruszać się w tym stanie.

— Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

Alex zamrugał.

— Co?

John nie powtórzył pytania.

— Bo chciałem  —  powiedział cicho Alex.  — Bo nie mogę patrzeć na twoją krzywdę.

— Dlaczego?  — wymamrotał John.  — Przecież mnie nienawidzisz.

— Nie nienawidzę cię, idioto. Po prostu...  — Alex urwał, bo powieki Johna znowu opadły.  — Przepraszam, nie powinienem ci tak gadać nad głową.  — Przygryzł wargę.  — Śpij. To był długi dzień.

Siedział przy Johnie, póki ten nie zasnął. Wtedy jeszcze raz przeczesał palcami jego włosy, a potem wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chwilę stał w oświetlonym salonie, opierając się o kuchenny blat.  Zerknął przez ramię na zamknięte drzwi.  Pomyślał, że przydałoby się wykąpać, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jedyne dojście do łazienki prowadzi przez jego sypialnię, a przecież nie będzie budził Johna szumem wody.

Usiadł więc na kanapie i wreszcie zdjął własne buty.

Podwinął nogi pod siebie, przykrył się kocem i włączył telewizję.  Jego uwagę zwróciła bluza Johna, którą z niego zdjął.  Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wstał i po nią poszedł. Wrócił z rzeczą na kanapę.

Zorientował się, że w kieszeni bluzy coś jest. Sięgnął więc do środka, a jego dłoń chwyciła dobrze znany mu kształt.  Telefon.

Był podobny do jego własnego, tyle, że czarny.

Ma telefon Johna Laurensa.  John śpi.  A on ma jego telefon.  Myśli w jego głowie zaczęły płynąć trochę szybciej.

Właściwie... dlaczego miałby go nie przejrzeć?  Pewnie znajdzie w nim wiele ciekawych rzeczy.  Numer jego ojca.  Wiadomości.  Może portale społecznościowe.  Po prostu bingo.

Już chciał włączyć ekran, ale w ostatniej chwili zawahał się.

Nie, to nie byłoby w porządku względem Johna.  On by mu tak nie zrobił.  Nie, to prywatne informacje Johna. Nie jego. Nie może sobie tak grzebać w rzeczach innych ludzi.

Z westchnieniem odłożył telefon na ławę.  Rzucił też na nią bluzę i oparł się o oparcie kanapy, poprawiając koc na kolanach.  Przy okazji zobaczył, że na kanapie leży skrawek papieru.  Wypadł z kieszeni bluzy?  Alex sięgnął po niego, żeby bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Gdy zobaczył, co na nim było, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Na skrawku papieru widniało imię Alexa i jego numer.  Może chciał do niego zadzwonić?  Ale po co?   
  
Po chwili oderwał wzrok od papierka i go też odłożył na ławę, obok telefonu.  Następnie wbił wzrok w ekran telewizora i westchnął kiedy zobaczył późną godzinę, umieszczoną w prawym dolnym rogu. Nie ma sensu kłaść się spać. Nie chciał przegapić Johna. Może chłopak będzie potrzebował w czymś jego pomocy. Przełączył na program o dinozaurach. Oglądając to, co nazywał "durnymi skamieniałościami", czuł się dobrze.

Pierwszy raz w nocy nie był sam.  Minęła godzina, nim w jego spokojne myśli wkradły się zmartwienia.  Dlaczego John wybrał na miejsce spotkania okolicę, w której mieszkał Alex?  Dlaczego nie powiedział mu całej prawdy o Charlesie? Z tego samego powodu, dla którego Alex ominął istotny szczegół o Jeffersonie?

Nagle wydało mu się podejrzane to, że znalazł w kieszeni bluzy Johna swój własny numer.  Przypomniał sobie to, co powiedział Johnowi. Wszystkie słowa, które musiały go zranić.  Skierował wzrok na drzwi sypialni, a potem na telefon Johna, leżący na ławie.

Właściwie…  Właściwie dlaczego miałby go nie przejrzeć?  Zwłaszcza, że chce zrobić to w dobrej sprawie?  Może jest w nim coś ważnego, co popchnie tok myślenia Alexa w dobrą stronę. Może jest w nim coś, co uspokoi Alexa. A może jest nawet coś więcej. Sięgnął po niego, mówiąc sobie, że robi to tylko i wyłącznie w dobrej myśli.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment z obcym językiem:
> 
> Byli podobnego wzrostu i mieli kręcone włosy, ale teraz Alex widział, że ten chłopak był starszy, bardziej krępy i... cóż, o wiele brzydszy.  
> Alex odchrząknął, bo chłopak nie przestawał na niego patrzeć, a po chwili i sprzedawca przeniósł na nich wzrok.  
>  — Dobry wieczór — powiedział, jakby się reflektował. — Jaka jest prognoza pogody na jutro?  
>  Sprzedawca i chłopak wymienili dziwne spojrzenia. Alexander powstrzymał tryumfalny uśmiech i zrobił przestraszoną minę.  
>  — Nie jestem stąd, potrzebuję pomocy.  
>  Między trójką mężczyzn przez dobrą minutę panowała cisza. Sprzedawca, którym był wyjątkowo wysoki chłopak, wyglądający Alexowi na biednego studenta, otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Znowu je otworzył, znowu zamknął, a za trzecim razem odezwał się:  
>  — Proszę mówić powoli. Mówi pan po angielsku? — zapytał "biedny student". — Mówię po węgiersku tylko trochę. — Chłopak zapytał o coś jeszcze, trochę szybciej, a Alex przestał rozumieć, co się dzieje,  
>  O kurwa.  
>  Alex poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Sprzedawca kilka razy ponowił swoje pytanie, patrząc wyczekująco na Alexa. Okej. Może w tym momencie zrobić tylko jedno.  
>  Alex spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
>  — Cześć! — krzyknął i wypadł na dwór.
> 
> *wymowa "jó estét kívánok" zaczyna się od "dżoo"


	10. X

Tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się niesamowicie głośny dźwięk, który sprawił, że zaspany Alex podskoczył z zaskoczenia i uderzył twarzą w oparcie kanapy. Zaklął, a kiedy podniósł się na łokciach i usiadł normalnie, jego oczy natychmiast zaatakowało światło dzienne. Zmrużył je, żeby móc funkcjonować na tyle, by namierzyć i zlikwidować irytujący go dźwięk.  
  
Wyglądając jak bliski krewny jakiegoś Azjaty, wygrzebał telefon spomiędzy poduszek, po czym odebrał przychodzące połączenie.  
  
— Halo, Alexander Hamilton — powiedział lekko bełkotliwym głosem.  
  
— Gdzie ty jesteś? — Głos Angeliki sprawił, że Alex od razu otrzeźwiał.  
  
— O mój Boże.  
  
— W kościele?   
  
— Nie, ja... — Alex jęknął, uświadamiając sobie, która jest godzina. — Ja... ja pierdolę.  
  
— Co się stało?  
  
— Jestem w domu. — Alexander zerwał się na nogi, zarzucając z siebie koc. — Zaspałem, bo w nocy starałem się nie spać, ale bez obaw, już jadę... Jasna cholera, dużo się spóźniłem? — zapytał, idąc w kierunku blatów.  
  
— Jest trzynasta, a zwykle jesteś w pracy o ósmej, więc…  
  
Alex zatrzymał się jak wryty.   
  
— Nie mogę przyjechać — uświadomił sobie, odwracając się w stronę sypialni.  
  
— Okej...?  
  
— Mam Johna w domu.  
  
— Och?  
  
— Tak jakoś się stało, że został u mnie na noc — wyjaśnił kulawo Alex.  
  
— Jakim cudem? Mówiłeś, że jest na ciebie wściekły.  
  
— Właściwie nie przyszedł sam, tylko ja go tutaj zaciągnąłem, ale to dlatego, że…  
  
— Alex — powiedziała surowo Angelica, przerywając mu wpół słowa.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Co ty mu zrobiłeś?  
  
— W jakim sensie?  
  
— Chyba się z nim nie przespałeś?  
  
— Co?! Nie! W Lafayette'a się zamieniasz?  
  
— Nie, po prostu się martwię…  
  
— O co? Że ze sobą sypiamy?  
  
— Tak — powiedziała Angelica cierpliwym tonem. — W końcu nie znacie się zbyt długo.  
  
Alex chciał odpowiedzieć jej coś złośliwego, ale wtedy do jego umysłu napłynęła ważna, związana z pracą rzecz.  
  
— Mam dzisiaj spotkanie. Z tym tam idiotą, burmistrzem.  
  
— Nie martw się, wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Laf zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie cię dzisiaj w pracy.  
  
— Tak? — Alex zalała fala wdzięczności. — Kto by pomyślał. Więc dlaczego zapytałaś, gdzie jestem?  
  
— Wiesz, Laf mimo wszystko nie podał powodu twojej nieobecności w pracy, a ja nie miałam ochoty na darmo jechać do izby wytrzeźwień, więc wolałam wcześniej zadzwonić i upewnić się, że jesteś w domu. Z Johnem wszystko w porządku?  
  
— No, tak. — Alex przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Zająłem się nim.  
  
— Naprawdę, jeśli podałeś mu jakieś prochy, żeby spał spokojnie…  
  
— Jeju, przecież bym tego nie zrobił! Gdybym go do siebie nie ściągnął, jeszcze by zamarzł na śmierć…  
  
— Alex? — Rozległ się cichy, senny głos za jego plecami.

Alexander natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę.Musiał obudzić go dzwonek telefonu.  
  
— Och. John. — Gdy jego wzrok padł na chłopaka, z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.  
  
Brunet stał koło kanapy. Sweter, który założył mu Alex, miał wygnieciony, podobnie jak resztę ubrania. Z jego szyi smętnie zwisał szalik. Jego twarz była blada od snu, zaspane oczy lekko zmrużone, a na jego głowie panował prawdziwy bałagan splątanych loków.  
  
— Czy ty powiedziałeś "John"? — odezwała się Angelica. - Daj mi go.  
  
— Wiesz, nie wiem, czy to naj…  
  
— Chcę z nim porozmawiać i upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Daj mi go do telefonu — nakazała kobieta.  
  
Alex westchnął i podszedł do Johna, wyciągając telefon w jego stronę.  
  
— Angelica chce się upewnić, że cię nie zamordowałem — wyjaśnił Alex, gdy John rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.  
  
— Okej? — John uniósł brew i wyjął telefon z jego dłoni, po czym przyłożył go do ucha. — Hej, ma... Angie.  
  
Alex cofnął się, chcąc zapewnić mu trochę prywatności.  
  
— Tak, wszystko ze mną w porządku. — John rzucił Alexowi przelotne, wymowne spojrzenie. — Nie, Alex mi nic nie zrobił. To znaczy, zrobił, bo mi pomógł, bo jakoś tak się złożyło, że miałem... eee... drugie stadium wyziębienia organizmu. Co? — John zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej słysząc coś absurdalnego. — Nie, naprawdę. Angelica, serio? Sądziłem, że ty i Alex stoicie po tej samej stro... — John urwał i zarumienił się gwałtownie.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Alex, gdy zobaczył, że twarz bruneta pokrywa się coraz głębszym rumieńcem, a jego oczy zaczynają wypełniać się oburzeniem.  
  
John zignorował go i odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
  
— Jezus, nie! Oczywiście, że Alex mnie nie zgwałcił!  
  
To zdanie prawie zwaliło Alexandra z nóg.  
  
Przez następne chwile był taki zszokowany, że nie słyszał, co mówi John. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się, a słowa na powrót zaczęły do niego docierać.  
  
—...nie, naprawdę — mówił chłopak — może zobaczymy się niedługo. Dzięki za troskę, chyba nic mi nie będzie. Pa, Angelica. — John odsunął telefon od ucha, rozłączył się, a potem zwrócił go Alexowi. — Naprawdę sądziłem, że Angelica stoi po tej samej stronie, co ty — powiedział, odchrząkując.  
  
— Odkąd cię poznała, włączył jej się jakiś drugi tryb — odparł Alex, przewracając oczami i chowając telefon do kieszeni. — Jak się czujesz?

— Bardzo tępo. — John odgarnął włosy do tyłu. — Dzięki za pomoc. Bez ciebie pewnie skończyłbym w szpitalu.  
  
— Chcesz wziąć prysznic.  
  
— Tak właściwie powinienem już iść, ale dzięki.  
  
— To nie było pytanie. — Alex zmrużył oczy. — Twój stan nie jest odpowiedni na tyle, żebyś mógł opuścić moje mieszkanie. Lafayette powiedział, żebyś wziął gorącą kąpiel. Czy tam prysznic. Więc teraz to zrobisz. Okej?  
  
— Okej — poddał się John.  
  
— Cofnij się do sypialni — poinstruował go Alex. — Do łazienki idzie się przez nią. Dam ci ręcznik i czyste ubrania.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
Chwilę później John zamknął się w łazience, a Alexander wrócił do kuchni. Przysiadł na krześle na parę sekund, a potem wstał i skierował się do lodówki. Otworzył ją, zastanawiając się, co John chciałby zjeść na śniadanie.  
  
Niestety, jedyne co wiedział (i widział na własne oczy), że John jada, to donuty. I wiedział, że pija kawę i herbatę, i gorącą czekoladę. Ale czy je coś poza tym? Z pewnością.  
Tak czy siak, ma jakiś punkt odniesienia. Tak. To tyle. Wyjął z lodówki i z szafki potrzebne składniki, a potem włączył piekarnik. Będzie strzelać, może akurat nie będzie większych problemów ze śniadaniem.  
  
Przez następne chwile Alex wpatrywał się w drzwi od swojego biura, bo to w nim trzymał parę pistoletów, ale koniec końców zdecydował się nie brać swoich myśli dosłownie.  
Po około dwudziestu minutach John wyszedł z łazienki. Alex usłyszał, jak potknął się w sypialni (pewnie o tę skrzynkę z aktami, która stała przy łóżku), nim wyłonił się z sypialni i wszedł do kuchni z wyraźnie zirytowaną miną.  
  
Alex omiótł go krótkim spojrzeniem. John miał na sobie czyste ubrania, które mu dał, ale oprócz nich naciągnął na siebie sweter z wczorajszej nocy. Jego włosy były wilgotne i splątane, a gdy spojrzał na Alexa, jego usta ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech, a z jego twarzy zniknęła irytacja.  
  
— Siadaj — powiedział Alex, odwracając z zakłopotaniem wzrok i klepiąc krzesło, stojące obok tego, na którym siedział. — Zrobiłem ci śniadanie.  
  
— Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie? — powtórzył John. — Ty?  
  
— Czy to takie dziwne? — zapytał Alex, nieco urażony brzmiącym w głosie chłopaka zdziwieniem.

— Tak — odparł John. — W sumie, nadal trudno zaakceptować mi myśl, że nie jesteś tylko bezczelnym chamem, wtykającym nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale potrafisz okazać trochę człowieczeństwa.  
  
— Nie wszystkim — sprostował Alexander. — Siadasz?  
  
John minął grzejnik, koło którego wczoraj "umierał" na hipotermię, przeszedł koło blatów i usiadł na stojącym obok Alexa krześle, zerkając z zainteresowaniem na tkwiący przed nim marmurowy blat.  
  
A konkretnie na to, co się na nim znajdowało.  
  
— Zrobiłeś…  
  
—...grzanki z serem i szynką — dokończył Alex. Wychwycił spojrzenie Johna. — Nie mów, że jesteś wegetarianinem.  
  
— Ja…  
  
— Weganem?  
  
— Daj mi…  
  
— Żrącym piach wariatem?  
  
— Nie! Po prostu na to spojrzałem, na miłość boską! — warknął John. — Patrzeć nie można?  
  
— Och. — Alex zamrugał. — Nie, no…  
  
— A tak spojrzałem, po jestem ci wdzięczny i za to, i za ubrania — dodał chłopak. — I za to, co wczoraj dla mnie zrobiłeś.  
  
— Nie musisz być — powiedział szybko Alex, podsuwając mu pod nos kubek z herbatą i talerz pełen grzanek.  
  
— Ale jestem.  
  
— Więc nie ma za co. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — To przecież robią dla siebie przyjaciele.  
  
Przez twarz Johna przemknął dziwny wyraz, a Alex natychmiast pożałował, że wypowiedział te słowa.  
  
— John, to, co powiedziałem wczoraj... — zaczął i zająknął się, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować na pozbawioną wyrazu twarz bruneta. — Nie miałem tego na myśli. Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, poniosło mnie, a najlepsze... a najgorsze jest to, że sam nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Napr…  
  
— Alex — przerwał mu spokojnie John. — Nie musisz tego wszystkiego mówić.  
  
— Nie mu…

— Ja to wszystko wiem.  
  
— Skąd byś mógł?  
  
— Mówiłem, że nic się nie stało. Każdy może się czasem unieść. Wszystko okej.  
  
Alex westchnął ciężko, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego John nie robi mu wyrzutów, tylko mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
  
— Po tym, jak cię potraktowałem, nie może być "okej". Kiedy wychodziłeś, byłeś biały jak ściana, a kiedy w nocy spotkałem cię w pobliżu swojego mieszkania... Byłeś w okropnym stanie, a to wszystko przez spotkanie z Charlesem Lee. — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ostrzej, niż chciał, przez co cała jego wypowiedź nabrała ganiącego wygłosu, a to sprawiło, że John spojrzał na niego z dezorientacją.  
  
— Przepraszam, nie chciałem... — zaczął chłopak, ale Alex mu przerwał.  
  
— I jeszcze _ty_ mnie przepraszasz, chociaż nic złego nie zrobiłeś! — jęknął. — Boże, John!  
  
— Mogę zacząć na ciebie wrzeszczeć, jeśli taka rozmowa bardziej by ci odpowiadała — powiedział chłopak z przekąsem.  
  
— Tak, śmiało — powiedział z ulgą Alex. — To naprawdę dobry pomysł.  
  
— Co? — John zmarszczył brwi. — Ty tak poważnie?  
  
— Nawrzeszcz na mnie, masz pełne prawo, a ja na to zasłużyłem…  
  
— Nie zamierzam na ciebie wrzeszczeć.  
  
— Przecież przed chwilą sam... — Alex urwał, nie rozumiejąc. — No ale dlaczego?  
  
— Nie chcę. I to nie jest potrzebne.  
  
Alex wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
  
— Słyszałem, jak rozmawiałeś z Lafayettem przez telefon — dodał John. — To wystarczyło, żebym ci odpuścił, jeśli cokolwiek było do wybaczania.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy — odparł krótko John.  
  
Przez następne minuty Alex i on jedli śniadanie. Alex skończył pierwszy, więc oparł się łokciami o stół i zaczął przyglądać się siedzącemu obok chłopakowi. Kolejny raz rozmyślał nad tym, jak skomplikowana jest jego osobowość. Z jednej strony potrafił zachowywać się jak wojowniczy, sarkastyczny złośliwiec, a z innej — jak teraz — spokojnie. I tak łatwo wybaczać…  
  
— Powiesz mi, co robiłeś w nocy, na dodatek bez kurtki? — Alex nie mógł dłużej trzymać w głowie tego pytania.  
  
— Mówiłem ci wczoraj. Spotykałem się z Charlesem.

— Dlaczego?  
  
— Chciał tego?  
  
— Spotkania się?  
  
— No, chyba nie braku kurtki.  
  
— No ja tam nie wiem…  
  
— Tak, spotkania — odparł krótko John, rzucając Alexowi zdegustowane spojrzenie.   
  
— Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz go widzieć.  
  
— Tak, ale to było ważne. — John umknął oczami w bok. — Nawet dla mnie. Tylko, że coś poszło nie po mojej myśli.  
  
— Widzę — powiedział Alex wrogim tonem. John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, które graniczyło z przerażeniem, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. — To, w jakim wczoraj wróciłeś stanie, mówiło samo za siebie, jak bardzo _nie poszło po twojej myśli._ Nie wiem, co on ci zrobił, ale wiem, że zasługuje na porządny cios w szczękę. Tym razem ode mnie, nie od ciebie.  
  
— Alex. — John położył dłonie na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach Alexa, delikatnie zmuszając go do tego, żeby je rozluźnił. — Charles _nic_ mi nie zrobił. Nic złego, nie wtedy.  
  
— A wcześniej? — Alex wbił ostry wzrok w jego twarz.  
  
— Masz paranoję.  
  
— Może mam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcę to wiedzieć.  
  
— Chcę o tym mówić tak samo, jak ty o tym, czego nie powiedziałeś mi o Thomasie Jeffersonie — odparł John.  
  
Alex nie spodziewał się, że chłopak wypowie to tak łagodnym tonem.  
  
— Jesteś za łagodny — powiedział więc.  
  
— Nie. Po prostu jestem sobą i nie hiperboluję pod żadnym względem, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby. I chcę zauważyć, że jeśli byłbym za łagodny, dawno leżałbym martwy.  
  
Alexander spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
  
—...na tym świecie — dodał John, najwyraźniej pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. — Prawo dżungli i tak dalej.  
  
— Przesłucham go — zadecydował Alex.  
  
— Charlesa?  
  
— A kogo?  
  
— Nie rób tego — zaprotestował John. — Powie coś, czego wszyscy potem będą żałować.  
  
— Brawo. Udało ci się mnie przekonać.  
  
— Alex! Jeśli rzeczywiście ci na mnie zależy, nie zrobisz tego.  
  
— To szantaż.  
  
— Przysięgam, że jeśli nie zostawisz go w spokoju, zniknę z twojego życia.  
  
— I na dodatek emocjonalny!  
  
— Dziwisz mi się?  
  
— Dobra, nie będę przesłuchiwać tego twojego chłopaka — burknął Alex.  
  
— To nie jest mój chłopak — odparł z irytacją John.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze.  
  
— Gdzie jest mój telefon? — zapytał brunet, ignorując go.  
  
— Leży gdzieś na kanapie, koło twojej bluzy. Siedź, podam ci…  
  
— Sam sobie podam, dzięki. — John wstał, nim Alex zdążył zaprotestować.  
  
Po chwili wrócił do stołu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w ekran telefonu.  
  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Oprócz tego, że zniknąłem na całą noc? — John uniósł brew, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. — Ojciec nie napisał do mnie ani jednej wiadomości.  
  
— O wow. — Alex przewrócił oczami. Widząc zaniepokojoną minę chłopaka, dodał: — Dlaczego się niepokoisz?  
  
— Ani jednej.  
  
— Ale dlaczego to cię niepokoi?  
  
— No nie wiem, bo zawsze do mnie pisał?  
  
— Możesz nie używać tyle jadu?  
  
— Martwię się, że coś mu się stało.  
  
— Może po prostu telefon mu się wyładował?  
  
— Ma za dużą sieć, żeby do tego dopuścić.  
  
— Zapomniał?  
  
— I zbyt dobrą pamięć.  
  
— Pomylił numery?  
  
— Nigdy.  
  
— Nie zauważył, że cię nie ma?  
  
W odpowiedzi John spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i podniósł się z krzesła.  
  
— Lepiej pójdę. — Rozejrzał się nerwowo, jakby czegoś szukając. — Wiesz, sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.  
  
— Odprowadzę cię. — Alex zerwał się na równe nogi.  
  
— Nie trzeba, dam sobie radę.  
  
— Pamiętasz wczoraj?

John uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
  
— Trafię sam do domu — obiecał.  
  
— Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?  
  
— Trochę słabo, ale przeżyję — odparł John. Spojrzał na Alexa i zamrugał. — Dziękuję, że zrezygnowałeś dla mnie z pracy. Musiało być ci ciężko, w końcu to twój priorytet.  
  
— Może trochę — odparł Alex, nie chcąc przyznać, że nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. — Ale dzisiaj jeszcze tam zajrzę — dodał. — Angelica zajęła się wszystkim, ale wolę mieć to pod kontrolą.   
  
— Rozumiem — powiedział John, ale uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Chociaż pewnie radzi sobie lepiej od ciebie.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego z urazą.  
  
— Jestem najlepszy. Nie bez powodu Washington mnie wybrał.  
  
— Tak? A pokazałeś mu wyniki swoich testów psychiatrycznych?  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Założę się, że potwierdziły ci schizofrenię — dodał John. — Albo psychozę.  
  
— Skoro jesteś taki mądry, to idź się lecz — powiedział Alex, znowu przewracając oczami.  
  
— Uważaj, bo zwichniesz sobie gałki oczne.  
  
— Spadaj.  
  
— Idę, idę. — John posłał mu promienny uśmiech i otworzył drzwi.  
  
Alex chwycił go za bluzę, nim ten zdążył przekroczyć próg.  
  
— Buty i kurtka — powiedział cierpliwie.  
  
— Och. — Dwudziestolatek zarumienił się gwałtownie.  
  
Dziesięć minut później (po ustaleniu godziny jutrzejszego spotkania, założeniu butów i odbyciu kłótni o to, że na tę chwilę John nie musi zakładać kurtki, której i tak przy sobie nie ma), John opuścił jego mieszkanie, a Alex poszedł do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w czyste rzeczy.  
  
Jego myśli krążyły wokół Johna. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przypominał sobie, że rozmawiali chwilę o jego ojcu.  
To znaczyło, że był trochę bliżej celu. Wreszcie. I zupełnie przypadkowo.

*  
  


Gdy Alex przyszedł do pracy i wszedł do swojego biura, spodziewał się ciszy, spokoju i uporządkowania (na ile uporządkowanym można było nazywać jego gabinet), ewentualnie Angeliki, siedzącej na fotelu Johna i sączącej kawę.  
  
Natomiast nie sądził, że zastanie zgiełk, zaskakująco głośny, jeśli zwrócić by uwagę na fakt, że wywoływała go czwórka ludzi i wyjący wniebogłosy komputer.  
Hercules przekrzykiwał się z Lafayettem, Eliza co chwilę wtrącała coś do ich sprzeczki, a Angelica mruczała pod nosem przekleństwa, wściekle pisząc na klawiaturze jego komputera, najwyraźniej starając się powstrzymać dochodzące z niego dźwięki.  
  
— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał Alex, którego przybycia nikt nie zauważył.  
  
Również nikt nie zareagował na jego słowa, więc nabrał powietrza w płuca.  
  
— HEJ! — wrzasnął.  
  
Kłótnie urwały się, a Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette i Hercules spojrzeli na niego.  
  
— Alex.  
  
— Tak, to ja. — Spojrzał na nich surowo. — Co się dzieje? Co robicie w moim gabinecie? Dlaczego tak wrzeszczycie?  
  
— Jest sprawa — odparł Lafayette, rzucając Herculesowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Dosyć ciekawa.  
  
— Nawet nie czujesz, kiedy rymu…  
  
— Policja znowu przyszła do nas z zabójstwem? — Alex prychnął pod nosem. — Mówiłem wam, żebyście nie przyjmowali tych zleceń, to nie nasza robota.  
  
— Ale kiedy nic nie robimy... — zaczęła Eliza.  
  
— Do roboty zawsze coś się znajdzie — odparł Alexander, nie czekając, aż skończy.  
  
Rzucił Angelice pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Kobieta prychnęła.  
  
— Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie mogłam z tym nic zrobić.  
  
— _Ty_ nie mogłaś z tym nic zrobić?  
  
— Rozwiążemy tę sprawę szybciej, niż policja — wtrącił Hercules. — Chyba nic się nie stanie, jak im w tym pomożemy. No i... — wymienił spojrzenia z Elizą — przydałoby się upewnić, o co tu biega.  
  
— W sumie tak — przytaknęła ponuro Angelica. — Trochę się zmartwiłam, kiedy zobaczyłam, na jakiej ulicy to się…  
  
— W porządku. — Alex westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią.  
  
Spojrzał na Lafayette'a.  
  
— Niech będzie. Opowiesz?

Francuz odchrząknął.  
  
— Wczoraj, około pierwszej trzydzieści, doszło do morderstwa…  
  
— W pobliżu twojego mieszkania - dodała Eliza, siedząca z boku.  
  
— Och. — Alex zamrugał. — Fajnie, ekstra. A kto jest ofiarą?  
  
— Wiadomo, że to dwudziestojednoletni chłopak — odparł Lafayette, mrużąc lekko oczy. — Nic więcej. Nie wiemy jeszcze kto to jest, bo nie miał przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, a to policja zajęła się testami DNA…  
  
— W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o Johnie — powiedziała Angelica.  
  
— Przecież mówiłem ci, że jest u Alexa — powiedział urażony Lafayette.  
  
— Tak, około czwartej! Nie chodzi mi o to, że myślałam, że ktoś go zabił, Chryste. Tylko o to, że nim Alex go znalazł, musiał się kręcić w tej samej okolicy, po której grasował…  
  
— John jest cały i zdrowy, miał lekką hipotermię — rzekł Alex, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo jego wyobraźnia ruszyła do przodu. — Wróćmy do ofiary. Jak ją zabito?  
  
— Tępym narzędziem, cios w głowę. Tak przypuszczamy — odparła Angelica, opierając podbródek o dłoń. — Po śmierci zmasakrowano jej twarz. — Przez twarz kobiety przemknął grymas obrzydzenia.   
  
— Nie wygląda za ciekawie. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów mordercy.  
  
— Znaleźliśmy. Włos na kurtce — przypomniała jej Eliza.  
  
— Ta — mruknął Hercules. — To też poszło do policji, przez co i tak pewnie wszystkiego dowiemy się za pięć dni. Śmieszne, nie? Proszą nas o pomoc, a zwrócą się do nas, kiedy nie będą mogli do niczego dojść.  
  
— Ameryka — prychnął Lafayette.  
  
— Możemy się tym zająć — powiedział Alex, zdejmując kurtkę.  
  
— Jesteś pewien? — Angelica spojrzała na niego dziwnie.  
  
— Oczywiście. Hercules mnie natchnął. Nigdy nie przegapię nabijania się z policji.  
  
Eliza pokręciła głową.  
  
— Jesteś niemożliwy.  
  
— Szczerze, całkiem mnie ciekawi, kto go zabił, i czy miał jakiś sensowny powód — dodał Alex.  
  
— Pewnie to dziewczyna — rzekł Hercules. — Włos był dosyć długi.   
  
— Ciekawe, jakiej odżywki używa, skoro się nie zerwał…  
  
— Angelica, serio.  
  
— I o to się tak zażarcie kłóciliście, tak? — zapytał Alex.

— Można tak powiedzieć — powiedział Hercules.  
  
— Dobra, nie przeszkadzamy ci. Pewnie masz dużo roboty — powiedziała Angelica.  
  
— Po upojnej nocy — dodał znacząco Lafayette.  
  
Alex rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
— Dobra, przepraszam! — Francuz uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.   
  
— Do zobaczenia, Alex. — Eliza posłała mu uśmiech i wyszła.  
  
— Idę pracować z tym idiotą, który spowodował wybuch na ostatniej misji — mruknął z odrazą Hercules. — Do następnego — dodał.  
  
— Na razie — pożegnał dwójkę przyjaciół, a gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, przeniósł wzrok na Angelicę i Lafayette'a. Uniósł brew. — A wy?  
  
— Miałeś mi o czymś opowiedzieć — powiedziała kobieta.  
  
— Mnie też — dodał Lafayette, rzucając Angelice podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
  
— Och?  
  
— W weekend, co? — zaproponował Alex. — Teraz muszę czymś zająć myśli. I to nie Johnem.  
  
— Tym razem ci odpuszczę — powiedział łaskawie Lafayette, wyczuwając, że nie ma humoru. — Czy raczej my ci odpuścimy. Prawda?  
  
— Oczywiście — zgodziła się Angelica.  
  
Lafayette usłużnie zaproponował Angelice ramię i razem opuścili gabinet Alexa, zostawiając go w spokoju.  
  
Nie chciał zajmować myśli Johnem, ale one same wdarły się do jego głowy, zabarwione mdłym zaniepokojeniem.   
  
Na szczęście szybko udało mu się je przegonić, dzięki wiadomości, którą przysłał mu Washington.  
  
_Tylko, że coś nie poszło po mojej myśli._

***

  
John nie stawił się w biurze Alexa następnego dnia. Alex czekał na niego, a potem na SMS, w którym chłopak poinformuje go o swojej nieobecności. Nie przyszedł ani chłopak, ani SMS. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy do niego nie zadzwonić albo nie napisać, ale w końcu zdecydował, że nie będzie go męczyć. Skoro nie przyszedł, najwyraźniej miał ważny powód.  
Co z tego, że przez to się niepokoi.

Mimo tego, że godzina spotkania już dawno minęła, Alex nie potrafił nie zerkać co chwilę na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu, kiedy słyszał kroki. Nawet, jeśli nie przypominały kroków Johna.

  
***

  
— Angelica, dostałaś jakąś wiadomość od Johna? — zapytał Alex, pierwszy raz od dawna wchodząc do pokoju kobiety.  
  
Gabinet Angeliki był przeciwieństwem jego własnego.  
  
Po pierwsze, panował w nim porządek. Na lśniącym czystością biurku stał komputer, kubek z przyborami do pisania, a obok leżało parę plików kartek. Pomieszczenie zostało umeblowane podobnie do gabinetu Alexa, tylko Angeliki miał bardziej kobiecy wymiar. Angelica ustawiła na szafkach niewielkie ozdóbki, na ścianach powiesiła mnóstwo map, listów i dyplomów, a na komodzie umiejscowiła zdjęcia jej bliskich.  
  
— Od Johna? — Angelica uniosła wzrok znad kartek, które właśnie przeglądała. — Nie. Dlaczego bym miała?  
  
Alex zaśmiał się nerwowo, wkładając ręce w kieszenie dżinsów.  
  
— Widzisz, nie przyszedł do mnie ani dzisiaj, ani wczoraj, ani dwa dni temu, nie dał też żadnego znaku życia. Trochę zacząłem się niepokoić — _żeby nie powiedzieć, że szaleję przez paranoję_ — w końcu wiesz, sprawa tego zamordowanego chłopaka, a John ma jakieś takie tendencje do pakowania się w tarapaty... Po prostu boję się, że coś mu się stało.  
  
Gdy wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy były tylko myślami.  
  
_Świetnie._ _  
_  
— Skoro się nie odzywa, najwyraźniej ma ważny powód — powiedziała rozsądnie Angelica.  
  
Miał ochotę zakląć, ale wtedy dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk niepokoju.  
  
— Wiesz coś o tym? — zapytał.  
  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
  
— Zaręczam ci, że nie.  
  
Wydał z siebie mruknięcie pełne irytacji.  
  
— Czy wobec tego Eliza wie?  
  
— Możesz jej zapytać, ale wątpię — odrzekła Angelica. — Ostatnio wspominała, że John nie zjawił się na terapii artystycznej. Dziwiła się, bo zawsze potwierdzał jej nawet, jak miał przyjść.

— Terapii artystycznej? — powtórzył Alex.  
  
— Tak. Raz w tygodniu John spotyka się na sesjach razem z Elizą i jej pacjentami. — Angelica zmarszczyła brwi. — John ci nie mówił?  
  
Pokręcił głową.  
  
— Chyba uznał, że mnie to nie zainteresuje.  
  
— W każdym razie też się o niego martwiła. Ale myślę, że niepotrzebnie — dodała Angelica, kiedy Alex otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. — Pewnie jest zajęty, albo to po prostu nadopiekuńczość jego ojca. Zabójstwo tamtego chłopaka może nie oznacza, że wszyscy w podobnym wieku nagle zaczną ginąć, ale sam wiesz, jak to jest…  
  
— Mam złe przeczucia. Dzwoniłem do niego, a on nie odbierał. Kiedy ostatnio tak było, spotkał się z Charlesem, a potem prawie stracił przytomność przez hipotermię.  
  
— Ostatnim razem się posprzeczaliście.  
  
— Co to ma do rzeczy?   
  
Angelica uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
  
— Coś ważnego. Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie w porządku.  
  
Alex westchnął, a potem pożegnał się i wyszedł, nie widząc większego sensu w zawracaniu głowy Angelici swoimi myślami o Johnie. Może po prostu pozawraca głowę innej siostrze Schuyler…

  
*

  
— Eliza?  
  
— Alex?  
  
— To ja.  
  
— Wiem, zapisałam twój numer wieki temu. — Eliza roześmiała się. — Dlaczego dzwonisz? Sprawa tamtego...?  
  
— Nie. Martwię się o Johna.  
  
— Ja też, ale bezpodstawnie. — Eliza westchnęła ze zrozumieniem. — Spokojnie, wróci. Zaszantażowałeś go wystarczająco mocno, żeby przy tobie został.   
  
Alex poczuł coś w rodzaju wyrzutów sumienia. I... czegoś jeszcze…  
  
— Myślisz, że przychodzi do mnie tylko przez mój szantaż?  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie. On cię uwielbia. Chodzi o to, że sam z siebie będzie uważał na to, żeby między waszymi spotkaniami nie było zbyt wielkiej przerwy czasowej.  
  
— Angelica mówiła, że chodzi do ciebie na terapię artystyczną.  
  
— Tak, czy raczej pomaga.  
  
— Kiedy i gdzie?  
  
— Prześlę ci dane SMS-em — odparła Eliza. — Wpadniesz jako pacjent czy widz?  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami, chociaż Eliza nie mogła tego widzieć.  
  
— Kiedy najbliższe spotkanie?  
  
— Jutro.  
  
— Przyjdę.  
  
— Sądzisz, że spotkasz Johna?  
  
— A powiem ci, że tak. Chodzi do ciebie dwa razy w tygodniu?  
  
— Czasami. Jest zdolny, no i to naprawdę kochane z jego strony.  
  
— Tak, tak. Dlaczego właściwie zaczął ci pomagać?  
  
— Jakiś czas temu zaproponowałam mu przyjście na takie zajęcia. Na początku był trochę spięty, ale potem się wkręcił i zaproponował swoją pomoc. Zgodziłam się, bo jest taki charyzmatyczny. No i,   
pamiętasz tamtą sprawę z tym chłopakiem, który zastrzelił swojego ojca? — dodała, cichszym głosem. — W każdym razie, pacjenci go uwielbiają. Nie mówiąc już o pacjentkach. — Eliza zaśmiała się, a Alex uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę wie o Johnie bardzo mało.  
  
A raczej o rzeczach z nim związanych, które najbardziej powinny go obchodzić.

  
***

  
Następnego dnia Alex wyszedł z pracy grubo po południu. Zajęcia z terapii artystycznej miały odbywać się (jak powiedziała mu Eliza) o godzinie szesnastej. Alex po prostu czuł, że spotka na nich Johna, i tylko ze względu na to zdecydował się przyjść.  
  
Na dworze było zimno, ale cieplej niż zwykle. Przynajmniej mróz nie atakował jego twarzy ostrymi, przenikliwymi palcami. Niebo zaczęło szarzeć, ale do kompletnego zmroku brakowało jeszcze paru godzin.   
  
Mimo tego, że Alexowi zima przestała wydawać się taka zła, nie mógł doczekać się wiosennego ciepła.  
  
_Ciekawe, jaką porę roku najbardziej lubi John?_ _  
_  
Zatrzymał się przed pasami, żeby pozwolić przejechać samochodowi, a potem przeszedł przez ulicę.  
  
Przechodząc, zaczął rozglądać się, zwracając głównie uwagę na zaparkowane nieopodal samochody. Eliza mówiła, że John zawsze przychodził z tej okolicy, około tej godziny. Nie dociekał, skąd to wiedziała, ale był wdzięczny za informacje.

Właściwie mógł iść prosto na zajęcia, poczekać tam i zobaczyć, czy chłopak przyjdzie. Jednak tak czy siak chciałby z nim porozmawiać jak najszybciej, a ich rozmowy często przebiegały zbyt gwałtownie, no a Alex nie chciał, żeby ktoś się nimi zainteresował.  
  
Stanął po drugiej stronie ulicy i rozejrzał się. Po tym, jak spotkał Johna w środku nocy (dwa razy) uznał, że już nigdy nie zdziwi się, kiedy go zobaczy. I właściwie tak się nie stało, tym razem.  
Zamiast zdziwienie poczuł ulgę i radość.  
  
  
John stał przy lśniącym, czarnym BMV. Alex z satysfakcją stwierdził, że chłopak ma na sobie kurtkę i szalik. Drugim spostrzeżeniem było to, że wydawał się dziwnie zdenerwowany. Chociaż jego spojrzenie wyglądało spokojne, był spięty, szczękę miał zaciśniętą, a dłonie wykręcał sobie za plecami.O samochód oparte były obrazy, dużo obrazów, i duża, czarna teczka.  
  
— John! — Alex zawołał go, nim zdołał powstrzymać wyrywający się z gardła głos.  
  
Dopiero teraz, gdy przesunął się trochę w prawo, zauważył, że obok Johna stoi mężczyzna w eleganckim, szarym płaszczu. Chociaż lekko się garbił, przewyższał Johna o ponad głowę. Jego surowo wyglądająca twarz pogrążona była w skupieniu, kiedy mężczyzna lustrował wzrokiem jeden z obrazów, który trzymał w dłoniach.  
  
Na dźwięk głosu Alexa, John i mężczyzna spojrzeli w jego stronę, a Alexander zrozumiał już, że popełnił błąd.  
  
Upewniło go w tym zszokowane spojrzenie Johna, i oczy mężczyzny stojącego obok, tak podobne do oczu chłopaka. Tak, koło Johna Laurensa stał człowiek, który dał mu dom i nazwisko.  
  
Jego znany ojciec-senator, Henry Laurens. 


	12. XII

Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko sen. Okropny koszmar, który jest zbyt realistyczny, by mógł się z niego wybudzić.  
  
Miał wrażenie, jakby nie był we własnym ciele, kiedy obracał Johna plecami do siebie, wykręcając mu ręce do tyłu. Robił to mało delikatnie, wręcz agresywnie, chociaż chłopak w ogóle się nie opierał.  
  
To było gorsze niż gdyby wyrywał się, klął i kopał. Och, ile Alex dałby za to, żeby John porządnie trzasnął go w szczękę, żeby rzeczywiście zachowywał się jak szaleniec i wykrzykiwał, że jest niewinny.  
  
Ale on nawet nie wykrztusił z siebie ani jednego słowa. To było gorsze.  
  
Alex siedział teraz obok niego w radiowozie, mimo niechęci policjantów.  
  
W końcu John to _szaleniec,_ który może go zaatakować. Tak, zwłaszcza ze skutymi rękoma.  
  
Dlatego Alex usiadł obok niego, przy drugim oknie.  
  
Podczas jazdy na posterunek policji John nie spojrzał na niego ani razu. Tępo wbijał wzrok w oparcie fotela, które znajdowało się niedaleko jego głowy.  
  
Jego twarz pogrążona była w głębokim szoku, jakby chłopak nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale ziejąca z jego oczu rezygnacja zdawała się mówić co innego.  
  
Alexowi John przypominał człowieka skazanego na śmierć. Tak się zachowywał.  
  
Alex chciał go pocieszyć. Chciał się do niego odezwać. Ale to wszystko... to było takie absurdalne, że ledwo myślał. To absurd. Szaleństwo. To niemożliwe.  
  
Gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że z trudem wydusił z siebie, że pojedzie w jednym radiowozie z Johnem. Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, już milczał.  
  
Teraz wbijał wzrok w twarz Johna. Chyba lekko drżał. Ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć.  
  
On? John?  
  
Przecież on jest zbyt łagodny, zbyt wrażliwy, żeby…  
  
_Pamiętasz, jaki był przy Charlesie?_ _  
_  
Alex zacisnął zęby, próbując pozbyć się tej myśli.  
  
_Odezwij się, John. Zaprzecz chociaż, do diaska._ _  
_  
Ale on milczał.  
  
A Alex nie był w stanie się odezwać. Więc odwrócił twarz od Johna i wbił wzrok w widok za oknem. Chciał tylko cofnąć się w czasie o parę dni. Albo o parę godzin. Wystarczyłoby parę godzin.

  
*

  
John siedział w sali przesłuchań.  
  
Był w niej sam, bo za sprawą pomocnika komendanta dowodzącego sprawie, wprowadzili go do niej, a potem w niej zostawili. Pomocnik komendanta działał z kolei na prośbę Alexa.  
  
Który teraz po prostu stał i patrzył na Johna przez szybę, podczas gdy Lafayette niemal krzyczał na Angelicę, że cała ta sytuacja jest śmieszna.  
  
— Czy on wam wygląda na mordercę?! Przecież on nikogo by nie skrzywdził!  
  
Angelica zaciskała usta, jakby nie chciała powiedzieć czegoś niemiłego, ale jej oczy ciskały gromy.  
  
— Test DNA jest _fałszywy_ — upierał się Francuz.  
  
— Nie może być fałszywy — syknęła stojąca naprzeciw niego kobieta. — Włos i krew należą do niego. Mnie też ciężko w to uwierzyć, wiesz? Uważasz, że John mnie nie obchodzi, uważasz, że nie wiem jakim on jest chłopakiem? Wiem! Więc przestań się drzeć!  
  
— Boże, co powie Eliza, kiedy się dowie — jęknął Hercules, który też zdążył pogrążyć się w podobnym stanie, co Lafayette.  
  
— To jest, _putain,_ kłamstwo!  
  
— Zamknijcie się. — Alex założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. — Zamknijcie się — powtórzył, gdy Lafayette otwierał usta, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby znowu zacząć się awanturować. — Wrzeszczenie nic nie da. Prawo nie jest po tej stronie, po której chcielibyśmy, żeby było. Ale my jesteśmy profesjonalistami. W tym momencie powinniśmy do niego iść i go przesłuchać. Czyste formalności. John jest... — zająknął się, bo słowo "morderca" nie miało najmniejszego zamiaru przejść mu przez gardło. — John jest pierwszym podejrzanym, bo jego DNA znajduje się na ciele ofiary. Czyste formalności, rozumiecie? Wchodzimy i pytamy. I to tyle. Praca. Nieważne, za kogo mamy Johna. Nie jesteśmy w stanie mu pomóc.  
  
— Jesteśmy — zaprotestował Hercules.  
  
Alex zmroził go wzrokiem.  
  
— Chciałbyś ocalić _mordercę?_ — zapytał.  
  
— John nim nie jest — odparł uparcie mężczyzna. — Przecież go znasz.  
  
Alexander z westchnieniem potarł skroń.  
  
— Nie wiem, kogo znam. Nie wiem. — _Artystę? Zabawnego, skromnego, chwytającego za serce chłopaka z mnóstwem rzeczy, o których nie chce opowiadać?_ — Chcę tylko, żeby to wszystko okazało się snem. Nie jestem przeciw niemu, rozumiecie? Ale jeśli... — urwał, znowu nie będąc w stanie mówić dalej.  
  
— Ale jeśli John zabił — podjęła cicho Angelica — to nie możemy nic zrobić. Chyba, że miał powody. Wtedy może udałoby się go wyciągnąć…  
  
— Ale jaki mógłby mieć powód, żeby zabić tego chłopaka? — zapytał racjonalnie Lafayette.  
  
— A potem zmasakrować mu twarz — dodał ciężko Hercules.  
  
— Możemy coś wymyślić — zaczął zastanawiać się Gilbert.  
  
— Niekoniecznie, pamiętaj, że jeszcze nie przesłuchaliśmy Johna — powiedziała Angelica zmęczonym tonem.  
  
Alex słuchał ich wymiany zdań jednym uchem. Znowu odwrócił się twarzą w stronę szyby, spoglądając na Johna. Chłopak siedział w tej samej pozycji od piętnastu minut. Skute dłonie miał położone na stole, wzrok wbity w ścianę. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Alex się czuł. Zagubiony, zszokowany i zdezorientowany.  
  
— Wchodzimy — odezwał się Alex, a głosy za jego plecami momentalnie ucichły. — Nie okazujcie zbytnio emocji, dobrze? To wszystko i tak będzie wystarczająco trudne.  
  
Nie oczekiwał od nich odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że nawet Lafayette zrobi to, o co ich poprosił.  
  
Wziął głęboki wdech, usunął z twarzy wszelkie malujące się na niej emocje, a potem wszedł do środka. Zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi, przeszedł za plecami Johna, a potem minął stół i skierował się w stronę jednego z pięciu krzeseł, stojących w pomieszczeniu.  
  
Czuł na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka. Gdy wreszcie usiadł i uniósł wzrok, dostrzegł, że twarz Johna przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje, a jego spojrzenie jest zimne i beznamiętne.  
Gardło Alexa zacisnęło się, kiedy zapytał samego siebie, czy siedzący przed nim chłopak to ta sama osoba, z którą rozmawiał godzinę temu.  
  
Spotkał setki takich przypadków.  
  
Osób o kilku twarzach. Z jednej strony wyglądającymi na nieszkodliwe, a z drugiej okazującymi się zimnymi zabójcami.  
  
Ale jego mózg uparcie odrzucał to, że John taki jest.  
  
Nieważne jak bardzo był świadomy tego, że to prawda, nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że John jest _nienormalny._ _  
_  
Po chwili Angelica, Lafayette i Hercules zajęli pozostałe krzesła, ustawione naokoło stołu, bliżej krzesła Alexa, niż Johna. Powiedziałby, że w bezpiecznej odległości od bruneta.  
  
Cisza przedłużała się. Podczas niej John patrzył mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie było tak chłodne i intensywne, że Alex z trudem je wytrzymywał.  
  
Kiedy myślał, że już nie zniesie tego wszystkiego — ciszy, napięcia, wrogości — Angelica zabrała głos.  
  
— Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy, John?  
  
Gdy się odezwała, John natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na nią, a Alex z ulgą odetchnął w duchu.  
  
— Zostałem oskarżony o morderstwo — odparł John.  
  
Ton jego głosu sprawił, że Alex poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Był cichy, opanowany i bezbarwny. Nie miał w sobie wcześniejszego śladu ciepła.  
  
— Zostałeś oskarżony o morderstwo. Na podstawie badań DNA, znaleźliśmy twój włos i twoją krew. Teraz _musisz_ być z nami szczery — odparła Angelica. — Gdzie byłeś... — zerknęła na kartkę w poszukiwaniu daty — dnia... — urwał i spojrzała na Alexa błagalnie.  
  
Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zaczęcie tej rozmowy nie było obowiązkiem Angeliki, ale jego. Na szczęście w tym momencie nie miał czasu na nazywanie siebie idiotą.  
  
Odchrząknął krótko.  
  
— Gdzie byłeś i co robiłeś tej nocy, której się spotkaliśmy? — Alex spokojnie zadał pytanie, a John z powrotem utkwił w nim wzrok.  
  
— Spotykałem się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem — odparł powoli brunet, takim tonem, jakby nie chciał tego mówić. A przy tym niepokojąco cichym. — Charlesem Lee.  
  
— Ile trwało to spotkanie? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Godzinę.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli John naprawdę spotykał się z Charlesem przez godzinę, to co robił przez pozostały czas? Na pewno trochę musiał siedzieć na dworze, żeby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, w jakim go znalazł.  
  
— Kim była dla ciebie ofiara? — Lafayette przejął pałeczkę, zadając pytanie.  
  
Alex zganił się w myślach za to, że znowu pozwolił, żeby ktoś zrobił coś za niego.  
  
— Zadałeś trzydzieści ciosów nożem — dodał Lafayette. Spojrzał na Alexa. — Pokazać zdjęcia?  
  
— Przy okazji powiedz mu, kogo zabił, bo mam wrażenie, że nie wie — mruknęła cicho Angelica.  
  
Alex po chwili zastanowienia kiwnął głową, ignorując nieco zaniepokojony wyraz, który malował się na twarzach Angeliki i Herculesa. Wiedział, że zdjęcia ofiary nie ruszą Johna, przecież inaczej nie zgodziłby się na ich pokazanie.  
  
Lafayette odchrząknął, jakby nagle stracił pewność co do tego, czy chce pokazać Johnowi zdjęcia.  
  
— To ofiara — powiedział jednak, jakby wiedział, że nie może się wycofać, i rzucił je na stół. — Samuel Seabury.  
  
W następnej sekundzie wszystko pękło. John pobladł, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze w płuca.  
  
Z chłodnej maski zostały strzępy, jego twarz zmieniła się diametralnie. Odmalowały się na niej wszystkie emocje, które musiał w sobie trzymać przez ostatnie półtorej godziny. Czekoladowobrązowe oczy wyrażały czysty szok, który sprawił, że do Alexa napłynął zimny strach.  
  
— O Boże — wykrztusił z siebie chłopak, wpatrując się w zdjęcie leżące na stole w taki sposób, jakby nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. — O mój Boże.  
  
Nim do świadomości Alexa dobiły się informacje, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji, Hercules porwał zdjęcie ze stołu. W tej samej chwili John wstał.  
  
Czy raczej zerwał się na nogi. Tylko kajdanki, których koniec zatopiony był w stole, przytrzymały go w miejscu.  
  
— Muszę stąd wyjść — powiedział John. — Muszę stąd wyjść — powtórzył, a w jego głosie zaczęła narastać histeria.  
  
Alex nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet "spokojnie!", bo Hercules ruszył w stronę Johna, żeby go uspokoić. Alexander wiedział, że to on się tego podjął, bo jest z nich największy i najsilniejszy pod względem fizycznym, ale nie ma zamiaru zrobić krzywdy Johnowi. Niemożliwe też, żeby sam John tego nie wiedział.  
  
Mimo to John spojrzał na Herculesa w taki sposób, jakby ten miał zamiar udusić go gołymi rękoma. I szarpnął sobą tak mocno, jakby chciał zabrać ze sobą ciężki stół. Kajdanki nie puściły, natomiast zaorały nadgarstki Johna jak dwa noże.  
  
Alex poczuł ból, kiedy zobaczył błysk krwi, ale to sprawiło, że przynajmniej odzyskał rozum.  
  
— Hercules! — krzyknął Alex, powstrzymując mężczyznę od zrobienia kolejnego kroku w stronę Johna. — Wyjdź stąd!  
  
Hercules spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zaprotestować.  
  
— Lafayette, Hercules, wynocha — warknął Alex. — Angelica…  
  
Chciał powiedzieć "zdejmij mu te kajdanki", ale kobieta właśnie to robiła. John nie ułatwiał jej tego zadania, bo ciągnął i szarpał, jakby nie czuł ani nie widział tego, co sobie robi.  
Alex nie miał czasu, żeby własnoręcznie wygonić Lafayette'a i Herculesa z pomieszczenia. Miał nadzieję, że go posłuchali i wyszli.  
  
Doskoczył do Johna w momencie, kiedy Angelica pozbawiła go kajdanek.  
  
Metalowe obręcze odskoczyły z rąk chłopaka, a Alex natychmiast zacisnął dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, nie zwracając uwagi na rany i krew.  
  
Nie dlatego, żeby zachować formalności. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że kontakt fizyczny dotrze do Johna mocniej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.  
  
Podziałało.  
  
Chłopak zachłysnął się, najpewniej z bólu, ale Alex nie mógł zwrócić na to uwagi. Tak samo zignorował przestraszone "Alex!" Angelici, które rozległo się, kiedy użył barku, żeby zepchnąć Johna w kąt, na ścianę.  
  
Bez słów Alex ukucnął, silnie pociągając za sobą chłopaka i zmuszając go do tego, żeby usiadł na ziemi.  
  
— Hej, John. Hej, spójrz na mnie — powiedział łagodnie. To musiało dziwnie kontrastować z tym, jak mocno zaciskał dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, i agresją, którą przed chwilą okazał, ale efekt był taki, że John na niego spojrzał, a o to mu właśnie chodziło. — Spokojnie. Wdech i wydech — kontynuował opanowanym tonem, bo John ledwo łapał oddech, a jego pierś unosiła się i opadała jak po ciężkim biegu. — Tylko spokojnie. Oddychaj — mówił, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego bladej twarzy.  
  
— Alex, ja się nim zajmę. — Angelica osunęła się na kolana tuż obok niego.  
  
— Ja…  
  
— Idź po apteczkę, koc i wodę. I puść go, do jasnej cholery.  
  
Alex zerknął na swoje dłonie, zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach Johna. Pomiędzy palcami wzbierała krew.  
  
Puścił go.  
  
W momencie kiedy zobaczył rany, jakie wcześniej przykrywał, pomyślał, że wolałby ich nie widzieć.  
  
— Idź — ponagliła go Angelica i położyła dłoń na kolanie Johna, tak jak Alex uczynił kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy John opierał się o grzejnik w jego mieszkaniu.  
  
Alex wstał niechętnie, a potem wyszedł z sali. Od razu wpadł na Herculesa.  
  
Jego przyjaciel miał bardzo zmartwioną minę.  
  
— Alex, czy ja mu coś zrobiłem?  
  
— Nie — odparł Alex, trochę ostro. — Widzieliście kogoś z tej komendy?  
  
— J... - zaczął Lafayette.  
  
— Świetnie, idź do tego kogoś i każ mu przynieść apteczkę. Widziałeś, co się stało Johnowi. Hercules, idź z nim.  
  
To ostatnie dodał tylko dlatego, że nie mógłby zmusić się do rozmowy z drugim mężczyzną. A sam chciał zostać.  
  
Na wypadek, gdyby John miał zamiar zbiec z sali. Nie dlatego, że miał go za winnego... nie teraz. Tak właściwie, nie wcześniej.

Gdyby go zamordował, nie zareagowałby tak. Pękająca maska…  
  
Ale dlaczego _tak_ zareagował na to zdjęcie?  
  
Alex skrzywił się, gdy w jego pamięci rozbłysło wspomnienie tego, jak John zdziera sobie skórę o kajdanki.  
  
Musiał dobrze znać tego chłopaka, o którego morderstwo został oskarżony. Nie widział innego sensownego wyjaśnienia tego, co stało się w sali.  
  
Przez następne parę minut stał, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od wdarcia z powrotem do Johna.  
  
Co Angelica robi? Czy dała sobie radę z... nim? Zacisnął pięści. Nie lubił niewiedzy. Ale wiedział, że Angelica przez chwilę jej potrzebuje.  
  
Niedługo potem później wrócili Lafayette i Hercules. Alex poczuł ulgę, widząc ich.  
  
Wiódł po nich wzrokiem, dopóki nie natrafił nim na apteczkę, którą Lafayette trzymał w dłoni.  
  
— Dzięki. — Alex spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, odebrał od niego apteczkę, a potem wszedł do sali.  
  
John siedział pod ścianą, tak, jak Alex go zostawił. Tyle, że teraz obok niego siedziała Angelica, obejmując go ramieniem. Chłopak opierał głowę o ścianę. Twarz nadal miał upiornie bladą, a oczy szklane, ale przynajmniej oddychał trochę spokojniej. Nadgarstki miał oparte o kolana, wewnętrzną stroną.  
  
Angelica spojrzała na Alexa, a on wyczytał z jej oczu, że udało jej się dowiedzieć od Johna _co się stało._ _  
_  
— Masz apteczkę? — zapytała, chociaż był pewny, że czerwony materiał rzuca jej się w oczy.  
  
Mimo to kiwnął głową.  
  
— Zostawię was samych — rzekła kobieta.  
  
Ostrożnie odsunęła się od Johna i wstała, wcześniej delikatnie muskając ustami czubek jego głowy.  
  
Alex podszedł do nich. Chciał uklęknąć w miejscu, w którym klęczał wcześniej, ale Angelica powstrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
  
— Bądź delikatny — powiedziała cicho.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi, urażony tym, że sądzi, że mógłby zachowywać się inaczej. Lekko zacisnęła palce.  
  
— Zrozumiałam, że to był jego przyjaciel.  
  
_Och._ _  
_  
— Potrafię się zachować — powiedział Alex.   
  
Angelica spojrzała w dół. Podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Tak, patrzyła na jego lekko zakrwawione ręce. Czy mogło być coś bardziej wymownego?  
  
— Chyba za późno na założenie rękawiczek — stwierdziła. — Idę znaleźć tego komendanta, który kontrolował działania DNA.  
  
Kiwnął głową i pozwolił, żeby go wyminęła.  
  
Wychodząc, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, miał więc z Johnem pełną prywatność.  
  
O ile prywatnością można nazwać salę do przesłuchań, z szybą na połowę pomieszczenia.  
  
Pospiesznie uklęknął obok chłopaka i otworzył apteczkę. Szybko poszukał potrzebnych przedmiotów. Plastry, nożyczki, bandaż zwykły... Och, tu jest ten przeklęty koc…  
  
Właściwie Johnem mógł zająć się ktoś kompetentny, ale Alex jakoś nie ufał policji, z którą przyszło mu współpracować. Na razie wolał zrobić to sam.  
  
Wyjął folię. Tak, to się przydaje na szok. Nie?  
  
Tylko pytanie, którą stroną się się przykrywa człowieka, jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie ciepła… Cholera. Zawsze to coś, na czym nie uważał na zajęciach, musiało w przyszłości okazywać się przydatne.  
  
_Srebrną do wewnątrz… Czy zewnątrz? Wewnątrz? Czy do zewnątrz? Czy do we…_ _  
_  
— Srebrną do wewnątrz — odezwał się John.  
  
Jego głos był cichy, znużony i pusty, a na dodatek brzmiał tak, jakby John miał zaraz zemdleć, ale Alex poczuł ulgę, bo... to był John. Wolał to od chłodnego, bezbarwnego tonu, jaki chłopak zaprezentował mu na początku.  
  
— Tak myślałem — powiedział Alex.  
  
Chwilę później folia okrywała opartego o ścianę Johna.  
  
Teraz najgorsze.  
  
— Mogę? — zapytał Alex, wskazując na nadgarstki Johna.  
  
Nie potrzebował doświadczenia, żeby stwierdzić, że wyglądają paskudnie, a ich gojenie zajmie sporo czasu.  
  
John musiał użyć całej swojej siły, żeby kajdankami zrobić sobie coś takiego.  
  
Alex nie postanowił nie czekać na pozwolenie. Wątpił w to, że je dostanie, zważywszy na stan psychiczny, w jakim aktualnie znajdował się John.  
  
Delikatnie ujął jego prawy nadgarstek, a drugą ręką odkręcił płyn dezynfekujący.  
  
— Zaboli — ostrzegł Alex, nim skroplił nim ranę.  
  
Czy raczej oblał, bo ręka nieco mu drgnęła.  
  
Alex sądził, że John co najmniej wyda z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale on nawet się nie skrzywił.  
  
Przez następne chwile ze średnim zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak Alex go przykłada gazę do rany, przykleja plastry i lekko owija wszystko bandażem.  
  
Alex cały czas czeka, aż chłopak się odezwie, choćby skrytykuje mało sprawne bandażowanie, ale ten milczał. Alexander przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc przerwać ciszy. Do cholery, może to źle. Czy   
  
Angelica nie powiedziała mu właśnie, że John stracił przyjaciela? Na własne oczy widział, jak bardzo to przeżył. Widział teraz, jak to przeżywa.  
  
Dodatkowym szokiem było dla niego to, że widział zmasakrowane zwłoki. Swojego _przyjaciela,_ z którym Bóg jeden wie, jak był blisko.  
  
Kurwa, ale skąd miał wiedzieć?  
  
Ostrożnie puścił prawą rękę Johna i zajął się drugą. Podwinął rękaw bluzy do łokcia, żeby mu nie przeszkadzała, a później powtórzył całą operację, co przy prawej ręce.  
  
Po jakimś czasie i lewy nadgarstek był starannie opatrzony.  
  
— Chyba wytrzyma, ale będziesz musiał jechać do szpitala — oznajmił Alex, sunąc wzrokiem po jego rękach. — Prawda? — zapytał.  
  
— Nie da się ukryć - zgodził się cicho John.  
  
Alexa zabolał jego drżący ton.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. — To wszystko moja wina.  
  
— Nic nie jest twoją winą — odparł John i wreszcie na niego spojrzał.  
  
To znaczy, patrzył na niego już wcześniej, ale takim wzrokiem, jakby nie do końca go widział. Teraz szok i ból w jego oczach zmalał na tyle, żeby Alex mógł nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.  
  
— Przepraszam.  
  
John zamknął oczy.  
  
— Nie wymawiaj tego słowa.  
  
Alex otworzył usta, a po chwili je zamknął.  
  
Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Gdyby to nie był John, pewnie by wiedział. Bo nie uważałby na słowa.  
  
Ale teraz jest z Johnem. I nie chciał go bardziej zranić.  
  
Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jakby się czuł, gdyby przyjaciel skuł go i oskarżył o morderstwo, potem bez zbędnych wyjaśnień pojechał z nim na komisariat, oddał w ręce obcych ludzi, którzy zaprowadzili go do sali przesłuchań, a później wrócił do niego i pokazał mu zdjęcia zmasakrowanego nożem przyjaciela, którego rzekomo własnoręcznie zamordował.  


— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał w końcu.  
  
To było głupie pytanie, chyba najgłupsze, jakie mógł zadać w tym momencie. Sam doskonale widział, jak John się czuje.  
  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, John odpowiedział.  
  
— Nadgarstki bolą mnie jak cholera, ale chyba się przyzwyczaję — odparł John. — Oprócz tego nie wiem, jak mogę opisać to, co czuję. Chyba jestem w szoku. W dosyć ciężkim szoku. Bo nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
  
Przy ostatnim słowie głos zadrżał mu trochę bardziej, a on otworzył oczy.  
  
— Znałem Samuela od sześciu lat — kontynuował John, wbijając szklany wzrok gdzieś ponad ramieniem Alexa. — To był mój najlepszy przyjaciel. W tym roku przeniósł się i zamieszkał dosyć daleko ode mnie, więc nie spotykaliśmy się zbyt często. Pewnie znalazł się tutaj tylko dlatego, bo chciał zrobić mi niespodziankę. Wspominał o tym, że chce, żebyśmy wreszcie uczcili moje urodziny. Miał mi wiele do opowiedzenia, chciał powiedzieć mi coś ważnego, specjalnie wszystko odkładaliśmy ma dzień spotkania. I mi zrobił niespodziankę, muszę przyznać. — John urwał na moment. — Przyjechał i umarł. — Zaśmiał się.  
  
Alex wiele razy rozmawiał z ludźmi, chwilę po tym, kiedy kogoś stracili.  
  
John zachowywał się zupełnie jak oni. Opowiadał, wspominał. Ale w przeciwieństwie do tych, z którymi Alex rozmawiał, nie płakał.  
  
Na dodatek, wyglądał jakby chciał płakać, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł.  
  
Alex miał wrażenie, że choć na zewnątrz wygląda spokojnie, w jego środku szaleje prawdziwa burza.  
  
— To był dobry przyjaciel — ciągnął John melancholijnym tonem. — Zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Pomagał mi. Wiesz, dlaczego znaleźliście na nim mój włos? Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ludzie nie piorą kurtek zbyt często, a my przytulamy się na powitanie. Wiesz, dlaczego znaleźliście krew? Z tego samego powodu, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziałem, _pomógł_ mi, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Zupełnie jak ty.  
  
— Wierzę ci John — powiedział cicho Alex. — I naprawdę…  
  
—...przepraszasz? — wpadł mu w słowo John. — Nic mi nie zrobiłeś.  
  
— Jest mi przykro.  
  
— Dlaczego? Nie znałeś go.  
  
— Może i nie. Ale znam ciebie. Przykro mi, że musisz to przeżywać.   
  
John westchnął ciężko, jakby właśnie powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia zgryźliwej uwagi.  
  
— Przyrzekam ci, że znajdziemy tego mordercę — ciągnął Alex. — Nie ujdzie mu to na sucho.   
  
— Dzięki. — John znowu westchnął, tym razem nieco inaczej. — Za pomoc — dodał. Spojrzał ze znużeniem na swoje nadgarstki. Zmarszczył brwi. — I przepraszam za przedstawienie, jakie urządziłem.  
  
— Nie przepraszaj — powiedział stanowczo Alex. — Nie masz za co. — Zawahał się, a potem odgarnął na bok kręcony kosmyk, który przykleił się do bladego policzka Johna. — To nie twoja wina.  
Drobny gest, którego wcale nie zamierzał, wywołał na twarzy Johna ledwo widoczny, zmęczony uśmiech. Jego oczy odrobinę pojaśniały, a Alex poczuł ulgę.   
  
— Która godzina? — zapytał.  
  
— Osiemnasta. — Alexander uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Nie martw się, chyba jeszcze zdążysz do domu.  
  
— Chyba mnie zabiją — powiedział bezbarwnie John. — Niech to szlag.  
  
— Alex?   
  
Słysząc głos Angeliki, Alex miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Zawsze przychodziła nie w porę.  
  
Mimo to zerknął przez ramię na drzwi.   
  
Kobieta weszła do środka.  
  
— Komendant Stern czeka na ciebie w swoim gabinecie — oznajmiła. — Gdybyś nadal chciał z nim rozmawiać.  
  
— Chciałbym, ale muszę zawieźć Johna do szpitala — odparł Alex.   
  
— Ja to zrobię. — Angelica zbliżyła się do nich.  
  
— No, nie wiem. — Alex spojrzał na nią nieufnie.  
  
Przewróciła oczami.  
  
— Ze mną jest bezpieczniejszy niż z tobą.   
  
— Zapomniałeś o rękawiczkach — zauważył John, zerkając na ręce Alexa.  
  
Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— Cóż.   
  
Pomógł podnieść się Johnowi z podłogi, obejmując go w talii. John ostrożnie przytrzymał się jego ramienia, zaciskając zęby, kiedy uraził poranione ręce.   
  
— Jakby ktoś się czepiał, to byłeś nieprzytomny i nie wiesz, kto cię opatrywał — powiedział Alex.  
  
John spojrzał na niego ciężko.  
  
— Oczywiście. Ale nie jest źle.  
  
— Wow, dzięki. Przy tobie chyba dojdę do wprawy. Pamiętasz moją fenomenalną pierwszą pomoc, kiedy dostałeś hipotermii?  
  
— "Laf, pomocy, nie wiem, co mam robić"? Tak, pamiętam.  
  
Alex ucieszył się, że John wykazał odrobinę typowego dla niego humoru, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal bardziej przypominał trupa, niż człowieka.   
  
Wyszli z sali, z Angelicą drepczącą tuż za nimi.  
  
Gdy stanęli na korytarzu, John chciał odsunąć się od Alexa, ale ten przytrzymał go za łokieć.  
  
— Chcę się z tobą jutro zobaczyć — rzekł Alexander, wykorzystując sytuację, żeby przyjrzeć się rękom chłopaka.   
  
Widział to już wcześniej, podczas opatrywania ran, ale chciał upewnić się, że się nie przewidział.  
  
Na przedramionach Johna, tuż pod zgięciem łokci, widniały blade, podłużne kreski. Na ich widok go zmroziło.  
  
— Jeśli nie wyląduję w szpitalu, to nie widzę przeszkód — odparł John.   
  
— Puść go, Alex — powiedziała Angelica. — Powinniśmy jechać do szpitala jak najszybciej.  
  
— Dobrze, dobrze. — Alex puścił natychmiast to zrobił. — Do zobaczenia niedługo, John. Mam nadzieję.  
  
John spojrzał na niego, na powrót martwym wzrokiem, którego Alex nie mógł wytrzymać, a potem pożegnał się z nim tonem człowieka, który stracił duszę. Alexander ze zbolałym sercem wpatrywał się w jego plecy, gdy odchodził razem z Angelicą. Powinien przy nim być.  
  
John cierpiał fizycznie i psychicznie, a go przy nim nie było.  
  
Znowu.  
  
Ale musi przesłuchać komisarza. W końcu od tej rozmowy dużo zależy.  
  
_Przesłuchać._ _  
_  
Tak zrobi. Właściwie, facet będzie miał z czego się tłumaczyć.

  
***

  
— A więc, pan to Alexander Stern — powiedział powoli Alex, spoglądając na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko niego. — Cóż za zacne imię, zważywszy na pańską... marną osobę — dodał, pogardliwie mierząc go wzrokiem.  
  
Cóż, nie do końca mówił prawdę, bo na marnego mu nie wyglądał.  
  
Alexander Stern był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o przystojnej twarzy, nonszalancko potarganych blond włosach i jasnych, bystrych oczach. Sylwetkę miał swobodną, spojrzenie pewne, a po jego twarzy błąkał się opanowany uśmieszek.  
  
— Nie sądzę, by mógł mnie pan tak obrażać, Hamilton — odparł Stern, przeciągając i cedząc głoski jego nazwiska. Mimo, że widzieli się po raz pierwszy, facet go znał, ale Alexandra to nie zdziwiło.   
  
Trudno było nie znać głównodowodzącego FBI, zwłaszcza, jeśli ma przyjść na pogaduszki.  
  
— Nie obrażam pana, Stern — odparł gładko Alex. — Jedynie stwierdzam fakty.  
  
— Do rzeczy. Nie mam czasu na rozmowy z panem.  
  
— A szkoda, bo właśnie po to tu przyszedłem — powiedział Alex. — Po czas na rozmowę.  
  
Stern patrzył na niego chłodno.  
  
— Chyba, że chce pan wykorzystać ten czas na naprawę skóry oskarżonego i jego psychiki — kontynuował Alex. — I może na sprawdzanie testów DNA. Wtedy bez problemu możemy się umówić na inny dzień, aczkolwiek nie sądzę, żeby to sprzyjało…  
  
— O ile dobrze mnie poinformowano, to z pana winy oskarżony doznał urazu — przerwał mu Stern. Jego głos był zjadliwy. — Gdyby nie pokazał pan zdjęć ofiary, nie byłoby teraz szumu o oskarżonym.  
  
— Owszem. Ale gdyby pan dobrze zrozumiał informacje, które przekazali panu śledczy z laboratorium, nie byłoby w ogóle oskarżonego — odparował Alex.  
  
Stern zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Mogłem się mylić.  
  
— Tak samo jak ja.  
  
— Więc czego pan chce, Hamilton? — zapytał blondyn zniecierpliwionym tonem.  
  
— Wycofania oskarżeń.  
  
Stern uniósł brew i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
  
— Zrobił już to pan, wypuszczając go z posterunku.  
  
— Wiem, ale chcę mieć to na piśmie — odparł Alex, przysuwając w stronę komendanta czystą kartkę. — Z pańskim podpisem.  
  
— Mam pisemnie wycofać oskarżenie?  
  
— To chyba w porządku?  
  
Komendant nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na Alexa podejrzliwie.  
  
— Wtedy nie będziemy mieli oskarżonego, a media już się tym interesują.  
  
— Niech się pan nie martwi, niedługo znajdziemy tego prawidłowego. Pewnie już byśmy go mieli, gdyby nie zamieszki z testem DNA. I gdybyście dali nam wolną rękę. — Alex prychnął pod nosem.  
  
Stern zmarszczył ze złością brwi.  
  
— Może dobrze, że jej wam nie daliśmy. Na razie nie wykazaliście się odpowiednią kompetencją.  
  
— Owa niekompetencja, jeśli życzy pan sobie tak ją nazwać, wynikła tylko z niekompetencji _waszej_ — wycedził wolno Alex. — Oskarżony doznał wstrząsu, a nie doznałby go, gdyby zrozumiał pan, że próbki mówią, że krew znaleziona na kurtce ofiary ma o wiele więcej niż cztery dni, co oznacza, że nie mogła się na niej pojawić przez, załóżmy, szamotaninę. Więc jak? Napisze pan to, czego chcę, czy chce pan mieć kłopoty?  
  
— Szantażujesz mnie, Hamilton?  
  
— Nie, wskazuję właściwą drogę. Stern.  
  
Komendant bez słowa przyciągnął do siebie kartkę i długopis.  
  
Przez następne chwile Alex z satysfakcją przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna wypisuje to, czego Alex sobie życzył.  
  
— Dziękuję — prychnął Alexander, kiedy Stern wreszcie skończył.  
  
— Oczekuję, że na jego miejsce znajdziecie mi nowego oskarżonego — powiedział Stern.  
  
— To wasza robota, ale przyjmujemy ją. Nie wątpię, że morderca sam do nas przyjdzie — odparł Alex. — Tacy jak oni nigdy nie potrafią siedzieć w milczeniu.  
  
— Wiem o tym. Też pracuję na wydziale kryminalnym — powiedział sucho Stern.  
  
— Dobrze wiedzieć. Bo zachowujesz się jakbyś był na prewencyjnym.  
  
— Nie wspominając o tobie. Jesteś na stażu?   
  
— Tak, na stażu u Washingtona. Unicestwiam ataki terrorystyczne, ale w czasie wolnym skanuję CV komendantów pobliskich policji.  
  
Stern zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Skończyłeś? Jak mówiłem, nie mam czasu na rozmowy.  
  
— Skończyłem. — Alex wstał od biurka, ostro odsuwając od siebie krzesło. — Życzę pomyślnych łowów.  
  
— I nawzajem. Może niedługo się spotkamy.  
  
— Oby — rzucił Alex przez ramię, a potem wyszedł z gabinetu.

***

Z Johnem spotkał się dopiero trzy dni później. Chciał wcześniej, ale Angelica mu zabroniła.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale po krótkiej wymianie zdań przystał na jej prośbę, która brzmiała: "Nie zbliżaj się do Johna przez trzy dni, bo biedak nie potrzebuje kolejnych bodźców psychicznych ze strony niestabilnego emocjonalnie wariata".

Nie uważał siebie za niestabilnego emocjonalnie, a tym bardziej za wariata. Nie był też dupkiem w stosunku do Johna, bo w jego obecności jego serce niepokojąco miękło. W końcu są przyjaciółmi, a on nie krzywdzi przyjaciół, ludzi, na których mu zależy. Ale mimo tego odpuścił, a po trzech dniach po prostu spotkał się z Johnem we własnym gabinecie.  
  
Chłopak już na niego czekał, kiedy Alex wszedł do środka, niosąc dwie kawy i paczkę donutów.  
  
Siedział na swoim fotelu, a jego kurtka była ciśnięta na chwiejący się stos papierów. Wszystko wydawało się normalne, ale gdy zerknął na Alexa przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, jego oczy były smutne.  
  
— Mam jedzenie — powiedział Alex, unosząc torbę i potrząsając nią zachęcająco.  
  
John przewrócił oczami i odwrócił od niego głowę, ale kiedy Alex zdjął płaszcz i poszedł na swoje miejsce, zauważył, jak brunet łypie na jego siatkę kątem oka.  
  
Alexander postawił przed nim kawę.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. Od czasu do czasu muszę być miły — odparł Alex, siadając za biurkiem. — Jak ręce?  
  
Dzięki temu, że John miał podwinięte rękawy, zauważył, że jego dłonie były świeżo zabandażowane. Białe płótno oplatało jego ręce od połowy przedramion.  
  
— Wprost cudownie. — John westchnął ciężko. — Musiał szyć, żeby nie zostały mi blizny. Jakby blizny były złe! Nie mam nic przeciwko nim, ale przeciwko igłom już tak. Szkoda, że nikt nie liczy się z moim zdaniem. Nienawidzę szpitali.  
  
— Myślałem, że chciałeś być lekarzem — powiedział Alex. Normalnie powiedziałby to z rozbawieniem, ale przypomniał sobie blizny, które ostatnio zobaczył.  
  
— Bycie lekarzem to co innego niż bycie pacjentem — burknął John, przyciągając do siebie pączka. — Ale nieważne. Eliza wczoraj napisała do mnie, że zajęcia znowu się nie odbędą.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Co?  
  
— Dlaczego się nie odbędą?  
  
— Nie wiem, nie podała powodu, napisała tylko SMS-a.  
  
— Hm — mruknął Alex. — A jak Angelica?  
  
— W jakim sensie?   
  
— Nie gnębiła cię zbytnio?  
  
— Skąd.  
  
— To ironia?  
  
— Nie. — John uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
— A dom?  
  
— Nie spóźniłem się na spotkanie. Na szczęście. Ale nikt nie był zbyt uradowany, kiedy okazało się, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. — John odchrząknął. — Przynajmniej od razu dali mi spokój. Spierdzieliłem przy pierwszej okazji.  
  
Alex bardzo miał ochotę zapytać go o samopoczucie psychiczne, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Wiedział, że byłby to bardzo zły ruch.  
  
— Możesz mówić mi o czym chcesz — powiedział zamiast tego. — Jeśli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać, potrzebujesz pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć. Może to brzmi dla ciebie jak psychologiczny bełkot, ale to nim nie jest, bo ja nie mam pojęcia o ludzkiej psychice…  
  
— Wiem. Udowadniasz mi to każdego dnia.  
  
—...ale i tak chciałbym ci pomóc — ciągnął Alex, ignorując go. — I wiesz co? Pierwsza dobra wiadomość. Oskarżenia przeciwko tobie zostały wycofane.  
  
John zamrugał.  
  
— Wow. To miłe. Co zrobiłeś?  
  
— Co?  
  
— Co zrobiłeś, żeby tego dokonać?  
  
— Nic specjalnego. Po prostu pogadałem ze śledczymi z laboratorium, a potem z komendantem Sternem. Tak chyba miał na nazwisko. — Alex zmarszczył brwi. — Ale na pewno ma na imię Alex. Co za kretyn.  
  
— Uważasz go za kretyna, bo ma na imię tak samo jak ty? — zapytał z rozbawieniem John.  
  
— Nieee…  
  
— Wiedziałem.  
  
— Serio! — powiedział Alex, teraz nieco bardziej przekonującym tonem. — Po prostu to taki typowy glina, który ma trochę więcej władzy od innych, ale zero inteligencji.   
  
— Zakładam, że się nie polubiliście.  
  
— Dokładnie tak.  
  
John westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Nazwałeś go idiotą?  
  
— Nie, tylko miernotą. — Alex wzruszył ramionami. — Ale miałem prawo obrzucić go czymś gorszym. Wiesz, jak namieszał?  
  
John spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
  
— Tak, Alex. Wiem.  
  
Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— Racja.  
  
Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował lekko.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— I oczywiście ktoś zawsze musi się do mnie dobijać.  
  
— Spoko, odbierz. — John ostrożnie objął dłońmi papierowy kubeczek, zerkając na Alexa.  
  
Alex wyjął więc telefon. Mimo słów Johna i tak by nie odebrał, gdyby nie to, że dzwoniła Eliza.  
  
— Cześć, Eliza — przywitał się Alex. — Gdzie się błąkasz? John i dzieci szaleją bez ciebie.  
  
— Cześć, Alex.   
  
— Czekam na wyjaśnienia — powiedział Alex, marszcząc brwi.   
  
— Wiem, kto jest mordercą.   
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Błagam, tylko nie mów, że John.   
  
— Nie, to nie on.  
  
— Więc kto?  
  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
  
— Proszę, Eliza — pośpieszył ją. — Miejmy to za sobą. Wiesz, jak się denerwuję? Cholernie, bo trzy dni temu twoja starsza siostra uraczyła mnie takimi wiadomościami, że miałem ochotę odstrzelić sobie głowę.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Alex złapał jego spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Wiesz, nie codziennie dowiadujesz się, że twój przyjaciel to morderca — wyjaśnił i upił łyk kawy.  
  
— Charles Lee — odpowiedziała Eliza.  
  
Alex zakrztusił się.  
  
— Co z nim? Nie żyje? — zapytał z nadzieją.   
  
— Kto nie żyje? — zainteresował się John.  
  
— On. Jest. Mordercą.  
  
— No to... bardzo... eee... — Alex urwał. — Skąd to wiesz?  
  
— Powiedział mi.  
  
—...po co?  
  
— Trzy dni temu.  
  
— Al…  
  
Eliza przerwała mu. W miarę, jak jej słuchał, zaczęło rosnąć w nim przerażenie.  
  
— Dlatego mnie nie było, ale mieliście ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, żeby się tym zainteresować. Nie winię was. — Głos Elizy wreszcie zadrżał. — Tylko teraz on stoi obok mnie, to on pozwolił mi do ciebie zadzwonić. Kazał. On mnie zabije. Ma pistolet. Zabije mnie, jeśli John nie stawi się u niego za godzinę. Nie pozwalaj mu iść, bo nie wiem, co on chce zrobić. Nie możesz ocalić i mnie, i jego. Powiedz tylko Angelice i Peggy, że je przepraszam. Kocham was wszystkich.  
  
Nim Alex zdołał wypowiedzieć choćby jedno słowo, Eliza rozłączyła się.


	13. XIII

— Alex.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Alex!  
  
— Nie!  
  
— Jesteś niedorozwinięty, czy zawsze się tak zachowujesz?  
  
— Zamknij się, bo cię zastrzelę.  
  
John chwycił go za ramię i obrócił go w swoją stronę. Alex miał ochotę złapać i zmiażdżyć w uścisku jego nadgarstek, ale powstrzymał się. Spojrzał ze złością w oczy chłopaka.  
  
— Taki jest twój plan? — zapytał brunet, marszcząc brwi w gniewie.  
  
— Wiesz, co znowu robisz, John? — Alex nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. — Dyskutujesz. Gdybyś się przymknął i pozwolił mi działać, najpewniej byłbym już w drodze. Wiemy, gdzie ona jest. I mam zamiar ją odbić. To nie będzie większy problem.  
  
— A wiesz, co ty znowu robisz, Alex? — John zignorował jego słowa. — Nie słuchasz mnie i zachowujesz się jak nadęty mądrala, który uważa, że jest najmądrzejszy na świecie.  
  
— A co, może uważasz, że znasz się na mojej pracy lepiej ode mnie? — syknął Alex.  
  
— Nie, ale uważam, że jechanie z misją pod tytułem "odbić Elizę z rąk mordercy, który chce ją zabić, jeśli nie pogada ze swoim ex" jest trochę zbyt lekkomyślne, nawet jak na ciebie. Sam wpadłeś na ten pomysł, prawda?  
  
Alex przetarł twarz dłonią.  
  
— Słuchaj, John. Widzę, że palisz się do tego, żeby pojechać ze mną. Ale jesteś cywilem. I nie możesz brać udziału w misjach.  
  
— Jakoś ostatnio nie miałeś nic przeciwko — syknął John.  
  
— Ja nie miałem nic przeciwko? — warknął Alex. — Miałem, durniu!  
  
— Zbyt się nie opierałeś. I dobrze, bo wyszło na nasze, tak?   
  
— Miałeś farta!  
  
— To był obcy chłopak, pierwszy raz w życiu go widziałem! — John zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. — A Charlesa znam od paru lat. Sądzisz, że nie uda mi się go przekonać?  
  
— Do czego? Żeby cię nie zabił? — Alex prychnął. — Nie, nie sądzę tak. Ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci próbować.   
  
Twarz Johna poczerwieniała ze złości.  
  
— Matko, ale z ciebie kretyn.  
  
— Wyzwij mnie jeszcze raz, John…  
  
— Nie rozumiesz, że on nie wypuści jej stamtąd żywej?  
  
Alex miał ochotę powyrywać sobie z głowy wszystkie włosy. Odsunął się od niego.  
  
— A ty nie rozumiesz, że nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało?   
  
— Więc co? Pozwolisz jej umrzeć, bo zbyt boisz się podjęcia ryzyka?  
  
— Nie pozwolę jej umrzeć! — Alex niemal wykrzyczał to w jego twarz. — I tak, zbyt się boję, ale nie ryzyka, tylko o ciebie! Jeśli sam nie dbasz o siebie, ja to będę robił, okej? Tylko musisz mi zaufać.  
  
— Nie, to ty musisz...  
  
— Proszę. — Alex zamknął oczy. — Po prostu odpuść, raz w życiu odpuść.  
  
Przynajmniej na chwilę zamknął mu usta.  
  
— Zostajesz tu — rozkazał Alexander, wykorzystując chwilowe milczenie Johna. — A jeśli będę musiał zamknąć cię za kratkami, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, nie zawaham się.   
  
John westchnął, ujął podbródek Alexa między dwa palce i zmusił go do tego, żeby schylił głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
  
— Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, tylko chcę ci pomóc — kontynuował chłopak spokojnym, przesadnie cierpliwym tonem. — Eliza jest ważna dla nas obu, jest ważnym ogniwem tej waszej głupiej drużyny. Obydwoje wiemy, że będzie miała o wiele większe szanse na przeżycie, jeśli Charles zobaczy mnie i was, a nie tylko was. Grajmy w jednej drużynie, a wszystko dobrze się skończy.  
  
— Nie wiesz, o co mnie prosisz.  
  
— Wiem doskonale. I jeśli z Billym mi się powiodło, to tym bardziej powiedzie mi się z Charlesem. Znam go i wiem, że nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy. — John zamrugał powoli. — Dobra?  
  
Alex wypuścił z sykiem powietrze. Zanim zdołał powiedzieć "nie", do gabinetu wszedł Lafayette.  
  
Francuz patrzył na nich niecierpliwie.  
  
— Jedziemy, Alex?  
  
— Jedziemy — powiedział z ulgą. — Przykro mi, John — dodał, opuszczając jego dłoń. — Może innym razem się zgodzę.  
  
John spojrzał na Lafayette'a, poszukując pomocy.  
  
Ten jednak pokręcił głową, doskonale wiedząc, o co pyta.  
  
— Alex ma rację. Tak będzie lepiej, uwierz mi.  
  
— Ale…  
  
— Idź stąd, John — powiedział twardo Alex. — Jakbyś nie zanotował, twój ukochany chłopak zarżnął nożem twojego przyjaciela i beztrosko się do tego przyznaje. Mam ci może pokazać zdjęcia?  
  
John z oburzeniem otworzył usta.  
  
Nic nie powiedział, tylko spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, obrócił się na pięcie i z rozmachem wyszedł z gabinetu.  
  
— Nie masz po co iść do Herculesa — zawołał za nim Alex. — Już go tu nie ma!  
  
— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru! — wrzasnął John przez ramię, a potem odmaszerował.  
  
— I bardzo dobrze! — Alex przeniósł wzrok na Lafayette'a. — Co tak patrzysz?  
  
Jego przyjaciel wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć, ale koniec końców tylko westchnął.  
  
— Jedziemy?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Wiesz, powinieneś go gdzieś zamknąć.  
  
Alex wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— I tak nie ma do kogo pójść, bo nikt mu nie pomoże. Zbyt boją się złamania moich rozkazów.  
  
Lafayette burknął coś pod nosem i razem wyszli z gabinetu.  
  
— Po prostu nienawidzę ludzi, którzy zachowują się tak, jakby wszystko potrafili przewidzieć — zaczął marudzić Alex. — Bo nie wiedzą, że się mylą i są ślepymi idiotami, którzy prędzej czy później wyjdą na durniów.  
  
Lafayette odchrząknął.

  
*  
  


— Kiedy ostatnio kontaktowałeś się z Washingtonem? — zapytał Francuz, kiedy jechali samochodem.  
  
— Jakiś czas temu — odparł Alex, wjeżdżając przed maskę czerwonego samochodu, który zahamował z piskiem. — A co?  
  
— Czyli nie mówiłeś mu o Elizie.  
  
— Niby kiedy miałem to zrobić? Zadzwoniła, wydałem rozkazy, pokłóciłem się z Johnem, przyszedłeś ty, a teraz jedziemy na miejsce. Później mu powiem.  
  
— Nie wie nic o Johnie.  
  
Alex wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— A dlaczego miałby wiedzieć? To moja prywatna sprawa. Poza tym, nie wykorzystuję go.  
  
— Jeszcze — zauważył Lafayette.  
  
Alexander przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Spotkałem już jego ojca, wiesz?  
  
— Co takiego?!  
  
— Alex zerknął na niego kątem oka, zaskoczony jego pełnym zdziwienia tonem.   
  
— No. W dzień aresztowania. Musiałem trochę improwizować, żeby nie było, że ja i John się znamy, ale wyszło mi idealnie.  
  
— Dlaczego ty i on mielibyście się nie znać?  
  
— Nie chcę mieć na karku jego tatusia — odparł krótko Alex.  
  
— Świetnie, bo swojego niedługo będziesz miał — prychnął Lafayette.  
  
— Co proszę?  
  
— Washington coś ci mówi?  
  
— Zamierzasz na mnie donieść?  
  
— Nie. Przypominam ci tylko, żebyś był ostrożny. Jeśli Henry kręci się wokół Johna, a John kręci się wokół ciebie, jesteście siebie bliżej, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać. Skończ z tym do przyjazdu Washingtona, bo możesz mieć kłopoty.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że mam nie porzucać Johna — zauważył Alex. — A teraz każesz mi to zrobić?  
  
— Powiedziałem, żebyście zaczęli bazować na kontaktach towarzyskich. I tylko na nich.  
  
— Robimy to — burknął Alex. — Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
  
— Mhm, no i bardzo o niego dbasz. Co to miało znaczyć, to w gabinecie?  
  
— Nie patrz tak na mnie! To był jedyny sposób, żeby się go pozbyć!

— Hejtowanie go jego własnym przyjacielem, przez którego o mało sobie ręki nie urwał? Daj spokój!  
  
— A co, może lepiej byś to zrobił? — burknął Alex.  
  
— Na pewno. — Lafayette przewrócił oczami. — Założę się, że i tak znajdziemy go na miejscu.  
  
— Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie to miejsce jest, bo nie poinformowałem go o efektach namierzania telefonu — odparł Alex. — Więc nie, nie znajdziemy go na miejscu.  
  
— Mam nadzieję.  
  
— A jeśli znajdziemy, skuję go, przydzielę eskortę i wyślę na komisariat — uzupełnił Alex. — Niech sobie nie myśli, że może robić sobie, co mu się podoba.  
  
— A co myślisz o Lee? — Lafayette zmienił zdanie.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
— No... Wierzysz, że to on go zamordował?  
  
Alex stłumił w sobie poirytowane westchnięcie.  
  
— Oczywiście.

  
*

  
Alex znał adres, na który jechali. To był opuszczony dom, w którym syn zamordował swojego ojca. Można by powiedzieć, że było to śmiesznym zbiegiem okoliczności. A może nawet nie, może Charles celowo wybrał to miejsce.  
  
Na miłość boską, na pewno celowo je wybrał. W końcu nikt tam nie zaglądał od ponad miesiąca. Chłopak, którego John powstrzymał od samobójstwa, został aresztowany, a jego siostra oddana do rodziny zastępczej - z tego, co mu było wiadomo. Chłopak przegrał walkę, został skazany, prokuratura była przeciwko niemu, bo nie udowodnił, że ojciec bił jego i jego siostrę. Przeciw nastolatkowi wystąpiła też rodzina od strony ojca, zeznając o agresywności.  
  
Cóż, życie bywa niesprawiedliwe.  
  
W każdym razie opuszczony dom był idealny do przetrzymywania w nim Elizy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli sąsiedzi zdecydowali, że nie mają ochotę mieszkać w takiej okolicy. Natomiast ogród perfekcyjnie nadawał się do spotkań dyplomatycznych. O ile dyplomacją można było nazwać bezpośrednią groźbę śmierci.  
  
Radiowozy stały wokół domu, tak jak kazał Alex. Wyszedł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami. Po drugiej stronie auta to samo zrobił Lafayette.

Alex miał małe déjà vu, kiedy zobaczył stojących przy swoich wozach agentów.  
  
Nie wziął ze sobą dużo ludzi. Do odbicia jednej osoby nie potrzeba całej zgrai antyterrorystów. Za to przydałby się dobry negocjator. Którego nie zabrał, bo pod tym względem ufał tylko Elizie. I oczywiście Angelice, ale wiedział, że wystawienie jej naprzeciw siostry będzie złym pomysłem.  
  
Chociaż, mógłby wykorzystać ją do udawania Johna…  
  
Na razie jednak nie wyglądało na to, żeby szanowny pan Charles miał zamiar wychylić głowę z domu, a Alex nie zamierzał zapukać i prosić go o zejście.  
  
— Mam po niego iść? — zapytał Lafayette, mrużąc oczy. — Czy raczej po Elizę?  
  
Alex powoli pokręcił głową.  
  
— Sam musi zejść. Nie będziemy ryzykować wchodzeniem. John może mógłby hasać sobie po domu jak zając po łące, ale nas Charles nie zna.  
  
— To co? Będziemy tak stali?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Eliza umiera ze strachu. Siedzi tam z tym psychopatą od kilku dni!  
  
No, po nim to się tego nie spodziewał. Chociaż, zważywszy na to, co działo się przed przesłuchaniem Johna, kiedy to on najgłośniej wyrażał swoje zdanie…  
  
— Lafayette, najpierw John, potem Eliza — powiedział spokojnie Alex. — Wiem o tym wszystkim, po prostu bardzo się emocjonujesz. Mówiłem ci, że za dużo czasu spędzasz wśród środków wybuchowych.  
  
— Po prostu wbijmy do środka.  
  
— Impulsywny jak zawsze — mruknął Alex.  
  
— Lepsze to niż przesadne planowanie.  
  
— Chłopcy.  
  
Alex i Lafayette odwrócili się w stronę, z której dochodził głos.  
  
Angelica zatrzasnęła drzwi i z groźną miną ruszyła w ich stronę.  
  
Alexander często za dużo planował (głównie kiedy szło o bezpieczeństwo bliskich) a Lafayette z kolei bywał zbyt impulsywny, za to Angelica była wagą pomiędzy nimi. Nie dało zastąpić się jej w akcjach, bo tylko ona potrafiła działać szybko, zdecydowanie i brutalnie, a zarazem ostrożnie.  
  
Co nie znaczyło, że była lepsza (jakkolwiek to interpretować) od Alexa. Po prostu w takich sytuacjach Alex bardzo na niej polegał - teraz ona też bała się o życie Elizy, ale szła w ich stronę z miną, którą tak dobrze znał, więc od razu się odprężył.  
  
"Mam plan i zamierzam skopać tyłek temu psychopatycznemu skurwysynowi".  
  
— Angelica — przywitał ją Lafayette.  
  
— Więc jaki jest plan? — zapytał Alex.  
  
Angelica uniosła brew.  
  
— Myślałam, że to wy jesteście specami od inteligentnych taktyk.  
  
— Wiemy, że nie lubisz, jak nie pozwalamy ci się wykazać — odparł Alexander. Potarł prawe ramię. — Nadal mam ślady.  
  
— No, właściwie mam plan. — Angelica zmrużyła oczy. — I nie macie nic do gadania. Rozumiemy się?  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi wymienił spojrzenia z Lafayettem.  
  
— Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś nie wiedział o co chodzi — powiedziała kobieta, skubiąc palcami pas. — John przyjdzie, Charles go zobaczy, wyjdzie, pogadają sobie i upewnimy się, że Eliza wciąż żyje, bo nie wzięliście pod uwagę tego, że może być martwa!  
  
Lafayette zamrugał.  
  
— Spokojnie, jestem pewien, że nic jej nie…  
  
— Nie mów, że go wzięłaś ze sobą! — wykrzyknął Alex.  
  
Angelica zrobiła krok w jego stronę.  
  
— Ktoś musiał to zrobić — wycedziła. — Boże, oczywiste opcje uciekają ci sprzed nosa! Gdybyś trochę więcej przykładał uwagi do tego -— popukała go palcem w czoło — a nie do tego — trąciła broń wiszącą mu u biodra — wiedziałbyś, o co chodzi Charlesowi.  
  
— Wyciągniemy Elizę bez jego pomocy!  
  
— Właśnie nie! — Angelica gniewnie potrząsnęła włosami. — Prędzej ją zabije! O to mu chodzi, Alex. Jeśli nie porozmawia z Johnem, Eliza nie wyjdzie żywa. Czy raczej wyjdzie i umrze.  
  
— Wiesz, co on chce zrobić? — warknął Alex. — Wymienić się na Johna! Naprawdę przywiozłaś go po to, żeby wszedł tam zamiast Elizy? Pojechał z tobą, bo myślał, że zgadzacie się ze sobą pod względem planu, ale ty nie myślałaś o planie, prawda? Tylko o tym, żeby wyciągnąć Elizę jego kosztem!  
  
Na twarzy Angeliki pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Szybko jednak zamienił się w złość.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz — prychnęła. — To było najbardziej idiotyczne oskarżenie, jakie dostałam w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Traktuję go tak jak Elizę, jak Peggy. Kocham Johna i zabiłabym dla niego.   
  
Alex zacisnął usta.  
  
— Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to twój problem — dodała Angelica. — Nie obchodzi mnie to. John to większa szansa i mówię, żeby porozmawiał z Charlesem na naszych oczach i w bezpiecznej odległości, a ty zachowujesz się tak, jakbym co najmniej zaproponowała żeby go związać, zakneblować i krzyknąć "chodź, Charles, mamy dla ciebie Johna! Możesz go wziąć, tylko wcześniej koniecznie rzuć nam Elizę!".  
  
— Chcecie mnie związać i zakneblować i rzucić na pożarcie? — zapytał John, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się za plecami Lafayette'a. — Super. Zawsze chciałem zostać pożarty.  
  
— Chryste! — Francuz podskoczył w miejscu.  
  
— Nie, to ja, John.  
  
— Wiem!  
  
— To dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Chrystusem?  
  
— John — odezwała się Angelica. — Miałeś zostać…  
  
— Wiem, w radiowozie — powiedział szybko John. — Ale wy dwoje wyglądaliście z daleka, jakbyście chcieli się pozabijać. Nie, żeby z bliska to wyglądało inaczej.  
  
Alex spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
  
— Jesteś bardzo zadowolony, co?  
  
John odchrząknął.  
  
— Nie? — prychnął. — To znaczy, tak. Niesamowite, że niektórzy potrafią jednak myśleć. Dlatego ją kocham.  
  
Angelica spojrzała znacząco na Alexa.  
  
— Dobra, niech wam będzie — warknął. — Lafayette, idź powiedz naszym, żeby wyjęli spluwy i byli gotowi na odstrzelenie Lee.  
  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Chyba nie macie zamiaru go zabić?  
  
— Eee... Nie, skąd — skłamał Alex.   
  
Lafayette solidnie trącił go łokciem w bok.  
  
— Nie zabijamy, Alex.  
  
— Nie powiedziałem, że mamy go zabić! — zaprotestował Alex.  
  
— "Odstrzelenie"?  
  
— No wiesz, chodziło mi o postrzelenie! Jeśli będzie możliwe, to dlaczego mielibyśmy z niego nie skorzystać?  
  
John i Lafayette westchnęli równo.  
  
— Dobra, idę dać odpowiednie rozkazy — rzekł Lafayette.   
  
— Byle szybko — powiedział Alex. — Idziemy z Johnem wołać pod oknem, żeby zła wiedźma wypuściła księżniczkę z wieży.

— Nie było takiej bajki — zauważył John.  
  
— Była.  
  
— Nie.   
  
— Nie dyskutuj ze mną! — Alex chwycił go za ramię i popchnął przed siebie.  
  
— Już? Idziemy?  
  
— Spójrz na niego, Angelica — jęknął Alexander. John spojrzał na niego. — Czuję się tak, jakbym prowadził jagnię na rzeź.  
  
— Zawsze to robisz — mruknęła Angelica.  
  
— Nie odzywaj się, czarna wdowo.   
  
Angelica uniosła brew i wyciągnęła pistolet. Alex odchrząknął i ruszył przed siebie, z Johnem u boku.  
  
— Słuchaj, John — powiedział cicho, kiedy nieco oddalili się od chodnika i weszli na trawnik.   
  
— Słucham.  
  
— Nieważne, co będzie się działo, nie prowokuj go.  
  
— Nie miałem zam…  
  
— Ostatnim razem zachowywałeś się jak samobójca — przerwał mu Alex. — Więc nawet nie zaczynaj mi mówić, że nie miałeś zamiaru go prowokować.  
  
— Nie musisz mi mówić, jak mam się zachowywać — powiedział John, obejmując go w pasie. — Znam Charlesa.  
  
— Znałeś — poprawił go Alex, otaczając go ramieniem. — Nie wiem, czy to do ciebie jeszcze nie dotarło, ale idziesz rozmawiać z kimś, kto zabił twojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz chce zabić Elizę. Taka osoba zachowuje się nieprzewidywalnie. Czyli nie tak, jak ty jesteś przyzwyczajony.  
  
— Mhm. — John zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę.  
  
Alex podążył za jego spojrzeniem.  
  
— Chyba nie sądzisz, że Charles pomacha ci z okna, nie? Nawet nie wie, że tu jesteś.  
  
— To zaraz się dowie.  
  
John puścił go, wymsknął się spod jego ramienia i zaczął szukać czegoś pod murami domu.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi i włożył ręce do kieszeni, obserwując jego poczynania.  
  
— Ha! — John wyprostował się tryumfalnie i wrócił do niego w podskokach. — Mam.  
  
— I co tam znalazłeś? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Kamień — odparł John, podrzucając go w ręce.

Nim Alex zdołał go powstrzymać, John zamachnął się i rzucił.  
  
Kamień poszybował w powietrzu, z hukiem uderzył w szybę, odbił się o nią i spadł z powrotem na ziemię.  
  
— No. — John zmrużył oczy. — Trafiłem.  
  
— Co ty robisz?!  
  
— Tak się woła ludzi, nie? Nigdy tak nie robiłeś w dzieciństwie?  
  
— Robiłem, ale nie z psychopatami.  
  
— O, no i widzisz, podszedł do okna. — John pokazał Alexowi język. — Przegrywie. Kto miał rację? Ja, jak zwykle.  
  
Alex z powrotem spojrzał w okno. Zobaczył ruch firanek, ale nie Charlesa, co musiało znaczyć, że właśnie odszedł.  
  
— Charles! — wydarł się John. — Schodź na dół, ty tchórzu!  
  
— John! — Alex zatkał mu usta. — Oszalałeś?!  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z urażeniem i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nie? — odparł, kiedy już uporał się z dłonią Alexa.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Nazywasz kogoś tchórzem, John? — spokojny głos popłynął od strony domu.  
  
Alexander puścił chłopaka i odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi.  
  
Charles Lee wyszedł z domu i teraz stał na szczycie schodów. Zakneblowaną Elizę trzymał za włosy, drugą dłonią grożąc jej pistoletem.  
  
Alex całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od rzucenia w ich stronę. Eliza wyglądała na przerażoną, a na twarzy miała wielkiego siniaka, ale poza tym wydawała się cała i zdrowa.  
  
— Cześć, John — powiedział wesoło Charles, robiąc do przodu kilka kroków.  
  
Bez najmniejszego wysiłku ciągnął za sobą Elizę.  
  
— Cześć — odparł John, zaciskając pięści. — Tak, ciebie nazwałem tchórzem.  
  
— Twój znajomy? — zapytał Charles, wskazując podbródkiem na Alexa. — Czy asekurator?  
  
— Przyjaciel.  
  
— Ach, tak. — W oczach Charlesa pojawił się mały błysk. — Przyjaciel z pistoletem i dobrą ręką. W takim razie niech stanie z powrotem obok swojej przyjaciółki. Nie lubię rozmawiać przy świadkach.  
  
— W porządku. — John rzucił Alexowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z Charlesa.  
  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy czegoś nie odpalisz? — zapytał.

— Odpalę, owszem — odparł Charles. — Pocisk w głowę Elizy, jeśli zaraz nie zrobisz tego, o co poprosiłem.  
  
Alex spojrzał na lufę pistoletu, przyłożoną do głowy Elizy. Zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł ryzykować. Wycofał się w kierunku Angeliki, nie odwracając się plecami do Johna, Charlesa i Elizy.  
  
— Wiesz, że on i tak wszystko będzie słyszał? — zapytał John.  
  
— Wiem. — Charles wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu uznałem, że jeśli ty będziesz sam, to będzie bardziej fair. Wiesz, ja jestem jeden, a od przegrania chroni mnie jedynie Eliza. Ty teraz też jesteś jeden.  
  
— Mówiąc szczerze, w tym momencie czuję się bezpieczniej bez niego.  
  
— Aż dziwne.  
  
— Czasami jest nieprzewidywalny.  
  
— Jak ja?  
  
— Gorzej.  
  
— Nie wiedziałem, że tak się da.  
  
— Da. — John włożył ręce w kieszenie kurtki. — O czym rozmawiamy?  
  
Charles uniósł brew.  
  
— Proszę?  
  
— Eliza mówiła, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać. O czym rozmawiamy?  
  
— Nie wiem. A o czym chcesz?  
  
— Najbardziej o tym, kiedy masz zamiar ją puścić.  
  
— Kogo?  
  
— A kogo trzymasz cały czas, czubku? Oczywiście, że chodzi mi o Elizę.  
  
Charles roześmiał się.  
  
— Wiem przecież. Daj spokój, tylko się drażnię.  
  
— To lepiej nie drażnij — wycedził John. — I zejdź z tych cholernych schodów. Stańmy na środku trawnika.  
  
— Żebym nie mógł się nigdzie schować? Mam tkwić prosto na celowniku?  
  
— Dobrze wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobimy — odparł John.  
  
— Wiem — zgodził się Charles. — Ale nie ruszaj się, kiedy będę szedł.  
  
— Nie będę — obiecał John.  
  
Alex obserwował niespokojnie, jak Charles i Eliza idą przed siebie i zatrzymują się parę metrów od domu, mniej więcej na środku trawnika. Dopiero kiedy Charles dał pozwolenie Johnowi, ten zbliżył się do nich, ale nadal dzieliła ich odległość dziesięciu metrów.  
  
— Alex — powiedziała Angelica uspokajającym tonem. — Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Rozmawiają.  
  
— A co będą robić potem? — zapytał Alex, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
  
— Zobaczymy — odparła spięta Angelica.   
  
— Jak się ma Samuel? — zapytał Charles, przekrzywiając głowę i zerkając na Johna trochę zbyt natarczywie, niż Alexowi by odpowiadało. — Zdrowie mu dopisuje?  
  
Uśmiech, który cały czas widniał na twarzy Johna, zbladł.  
  
— Nie za bardzo — odparł chłopak. — O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, zadźgałeś go nożem.  
  
— Ja? Co ty.  
  
Szczęka Johna zacisnęła się.  
  
— Cóż, mogłeś zapomnieć — powiedział spokojnie. — Ja też pewnie często zapominałbym, czy kogoś w końcu zadźgałem nożem i zmasakrowałem mu twarz, czy też nie. Bywa, nie?  
  
— Skoro mowa o masakrowaniu twarzy, przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy nie zarżnąć w podobny sposób tej waszej Elizy — powiedział z zastanowieniem Charles. — Ale koniec końców stwierdziłem, że do końca byś mnie znienawidził.  
  
— Tak by się stało. — John znowu się uśmiechnął. — Ale przecież nic jej nie zrobisz.  
  
— Tak, tak. — Charles uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Chociaż mam ochotę odstrzelić jej łeb, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje jej siostra.  


Alex chwycił Angelicę za łokieć. Wiedział, że to niepotrzebne, ale miał wrażenie, że kobieta lada chwila rzuci się na przytrzymującego jej siostrę chłopaka.  
  
— Myślę, że odstrzeliłaby łeb tobie — odparł John.   
  
— A ty? — zapytał Charles. — Co byś zrobił?  
  
John przez minutę patrzył na niego w milczeniu.  
  
— Musiałbym się zastanowić.  
  
— No tak. Pewnie nie zapewniłbyś mi szybkiej śmierci. — Wysoki chłopak westchnął. — A wiesz, ja tobie bym zapewnił.  
  
— To słodkie z twojej strony.  
  
— Mhm. Człowiek okazuje najwięcej słodyczy w sytuacjach niespodziewanych.  
  
— Ja nie.  
  
— Wiem o tym. Co ci się stało w ręce? — zapytał Charles.

John spojrzał z zaskoczeniem w dół, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył, że ma na nich bandaże.  
  
— Nic takiego.  
  
— Zdenerwowałeś się? — Czarnowłosy patrzył na niego badawczo.  
  
John poruszył się niespokojnie pod jego spojrzeniem.  
  
— Trochę.  
  
— Trochę bardzo. — Charles uniósł brwi. — Czyja to sprawka? Jego? — Spojrzał na Alexa.  
  
_Twoja, chuju._ _  
_  
— Raczej twoja — powiedział John.   
  
— Ach, moja. — Charles wydawał się zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią. — A to niespodzianka.   
  
— Nie do końca.   
  
— Powiedziałeś mu o tym, co wiem ja? — zapytał były chłopak Johna.  
  
John zamrugał i rzucił Alexowi krótkie, niespokojne spojrzenie.  
  
— A więc nie.   
  
— Nie miałem powodu.  
  
— I tak dowie się z czasem, wiesz?  
  
John nie odpowiedział.  
  
— Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś, John? — zapytał Charles, poprawiając uchwyt pistoletu.  
  
— Nie. — John śledził każdy jego ruch. — Nie wiem, jak ty to widzisz.  
  
— Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że zawsze starałem się cię chronić.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Nawet, jeśli nie chciałeś pomocy. Nadal usilnie jej odmawiasz.  
  
— Bo jej nie potrzebuję.  
  
— Potrzebujesz. Dzisiaj przyszedłem ci pomóc. — Charles oderwał lufę pistoletu od głowy Elizy i wycelował ją w Johna.  
  
Alex natychmiast poderwał w górę własny pistolet.  
  
— Rzuć broń, Lee! — krzyknął.  
  
Wcześniej mu nie groził, bo wiedział, że Lee wie, że i tak nie wystrzeli. Pistolet znajdował się zbyt blisko Elizy.  
  
— Spokojnie, Alex — odparł Lee, spoglądając na niego lekceważąco. — Tylko mu grożę.  
  
— Daruj sobie — warknął John, chowając ręce do kieszeni. — I tak nie trafisz.

— Chodziłem na strzelnicę.   
  
— To było w wesołym miasteczku. Raz.  
  
— Co nie zmienia faktu, że strzelałem.  
  
— Raz w życiu. Raz.  
  
— Nie, poważnie. Nie monitorujesz mnie. Chodziłem na strzelnicę, serio.  
  
— Więc strzelaj — powiedział sucho John. — Jeśli ci to sprawi przyjemność.  
  
Charles patrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.  
  
— Sprawi. Ale bardziej, jeśli strzelę do niej. — Skierował pistolet z powrotem na Elizę.  
  
— Charles — powiedział John, wyczuwając najgorsze. — Nie rób tego.  
  
— Przekonaj mnie — rzucił czarnowłosy.   
  
— Co?  
  
— Przekonaj mnie.  
  
John wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że ona nie zginie, jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz.   
  
— Powiedziałem tak? — Charles westchnął.  
  
— Tak. Eliza nic ci nie zrobiła — warknął John. — Jest niewinna. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to wszystko robisz. Puść ją.  
  
— Alex, jeśli on do niej strzeli, nie zabijaj go — powiedziała Angelica zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. — Nie pozwolę mu wyjść z tego bezkarnie.  
  
— Proszę, Charles — powiedział John błagalnym tonem. — Nie musisz tego robić. Możesz po prostu rzucić broń i pozwolić jej odejść. Zabiłeś Samuela, ale nie musisz zabijać dalej. Przecież jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie wszystko jest stracone.  
  
Charles zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego. W jego oczach coś się zmieniło.   
  
Kolejny człowiek i jego zmiany twarzy.  
  
— Znam cię, Charles — mówił dalej John kojącym tonem. — A ty znasz mnie. Może znowu być tak, jak dawniej. Musisz tylko rzucić broń i mi zaufać.   
Alex miał napięte wszystkie mięśnie. Doświadczał tego samego, co na początku, kiedy John rozmawiał z tamtym chłopakiem, Billym.   
  
— Proszę. — John spoglądał na Charlesa spokojnie. — Zrób to dla mnie ten ostatni raz.  
  
Przez okrągłe dwie minuty John i Charles wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.  
  
— Nie jestem mordercą — powiedział w końcu Charles, powoli opuszczając pistolet.

Łzy pociekły z oczu Elizy. Alex wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zauważył, że je wstrzymywał.  
  
Podobnie zrobił John.  
  
— Nie. Nie jesteś — zgodził się z ulgą brunet.  
  
— Nie jestem mordercą. Nigdy nie chciałem zrobić niczego złego.  
  
— Wiem, Charles.  
  
— Więc wybacz mi — powiedział sucho Charles.   
  
Nim ktokolwiek zdołał wykonać jakiś ruch, Charles uniósł pistolet i wykonał dwa strzały.  
  
Alex nie wiedział, czy patrzeć na Johna, czy na Elizę.


	14. XIV

Alex siedział na ławce niedaleko szpitalnych sal, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym myśleć.  
  
Było tak cicho i biało, że miał wrażenie, że to on nie żyje. Tylko tykanie zegara informowało go o tym, że jego serce wciąż bije, a czas płynie dalej.  
  
Usłyszał kliknięcie uchylających się drzwi, uniósł więc głowę i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk.  
  
Parę sekund później zza rogu wyłoniła się wysoka postać Lafayette'a, zmierzająca w jego stronę. Francuz paroma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.  
  
— Jak się czuje Angelica? — zapytał Alex po paru sekundach ciszy.  
  
— Jest w szoku — odparł Lafayette, przenosząc ciężar nogi z lewej na prawą. — Ale wyjdzie z tego. A jak ty się czujesz?  
  
Alex potarł twarz dłonią.  
  
— Wolę nie myśleć o raporcie.  
  
— Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogłeś powiedzieć, wybrałeś to. Serio. — Lafayette przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Chcę zobaczyć się z Johnem — dodał Alex, dźwigając się na nogi.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.   
  
— To zobaczyć Johna — burknął Alex. — Wszystko mi jedno, czy jest teraz przytomny, czy nie.   
  
— Jest w sali numer…  
  
— Wiem, gdzie jest — przerwał mu Alex. — Inaczej bym tu nie siedział.  
  
Lafayette odchrząknął znacząco.  
  
— Co? — Alex spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Będę z Angelicą w kawiarence szpitalnej. Powinieneś do nas dołączyć, kiedy już upewnisz się, że John leży nieprzytomny i poleży tak jeszcze dobre parę godzin, więc raczej z nim nie porozmawiasz.  
  
— Przyjdę, obiecuję — powiedział Alex.  
  
Lafayette poklepał go po ramieniu.  
  
— Mogło być gorzej — rzekł, gdy Alex chciał odejść.  
  
— Powiedz to Elizie — powiedział kwaśno Alex.  
  
Parę sekund później szedł wzdłuż korytarza, szukając pożądanego numeru sali i wspominając, jak kiedyś wszedł do złej sali przesłuchań i sterroryzował pacjenta Elizy, bo myślał, że to John.  
Jego myśli przy okazji uchwyciły się pierwszego wrażenia, które wywarł na nim brunet.  
  
To była rzecz, o której często rozmyślał. Zbuntowany chłopak, który uparcie próbuje przeciwstawić się wszystkiemu, co napotka na swojej drodze. Przy tym bystry i inteligentny.  
  
Biegle rozmontowuje długopisy.  
  
Na ułamek sekundy zatrzymał się przed właściwymi drzwiami, a dopiero potem nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.  
  
Sala była duża i pełna bieli, ale spośród siedmiu łóżek zostało zajęte tylko jedno. Alex skierował się na lewo i poszedł w kierunku tego stojącego niedaleko okna, na którym leżał John.  
  
Tak, jak mówił Lafayette, brunet był nieprzytomny. A może po prostu pogrążony był we śnie, ale Alex podejrzewał, że lekarze wymusili to zbyt dużą dawką morfiny. Może to i dobrze. Chyba jednak nie był gotowy na rozmowę z nim.  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, jaki jest jego dokładny stan — nie, że go to nie obchodziło, po prostu i tak się na tym nie znał. Wystarczyła mu wiedza, że stan jest stabilny, a życiu Johna nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo, bo "miał zadziwiające szczęście, że kula nie przebiła żadnych ważnych organów wewnętrznych".  
  
Tak. W końcu zawsze mógł oberwać w głowę.  
  
Te jego pokojowe dyskusje. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Ale nieee, John musiał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. I dobrze. Może na przyszłość dwa razy pomyśli, nim zacznie działać.  
  
Ledwo przeszło to Alexowi przez głowę, a już poczuł gorące wyrzuty sumienia.  
  
Nie może tak myśleć. To nie w porządku. Alex omiótł spojrzeniem pogrążoną we śnie twarz Johna i usiadł na niewielkiej ławeczce, którą ktoś ustawił obok grzejnika.  
  
Miarowy oddech Johna sprawiał, że Alex powoli zaczął się uspokajać. John żyje. To w tym momencie było najważniejsze.  
  
Kiedy Lee do niego strzelił, Alex poczuł się tak, jakby sam oberwał pociskiem. To wszystko — to znaczy dramatyczny upadek krwawiącego Johna na ziemię — było tak efektowne, że Alex miał wrażenie, że chłopak zginie, nim ktokolwiek zdoła choćby do niego dobiec. Na szczęście okazało się, że w rzeczywistości nie stało się nic poważnego — o ile do tego stopnia można zbagatelizować postrzelenie w brzuch.   
  
Alex, rozmyślając o akcji, przez następne minuty wiercił się, mając ochotę coś zrobić, byle tylko John otworzył oczy. Problem w tym, że nie miał co. John był nieprzytomny i żadne, nawet największe chęci porozmawiania z nim, nie mogły magicznie go wybudzić.   
  
Po namyśle pochylił się do przodu i dotknął dłoni Johna. Chciał tylko sprawdzić (z ciekawości, oczywiście), czy jest ciepła, ale kiedy okazało się, że tak, nie mógł już jej puścić.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi, już nigdy jej nie chwyci. Od zetknięcia ich skór przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz. Zauważył przy tym, że nadgarstki Johna oplatają świeże bandaże.  
  
Zawsze zastanawiało go to, czy wszyscy lekarze i pielęgniarki mają wrodzony fetysz na punkcie idealnie białych bandaży, czy to raczej przychodziło z czasem.  
  
Gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do środka, poderwał głowę do góry. Miał na końcu języka parę ostrych słów, ale te zamarły mu w gardle, kiedy okazało się, że to nie Lafayette postanowił przeszkodzić mu w patrzeniu na Johna.  
  
Tylko Henry Laurens.  
  
Alex, wykorzystując to, że ojciec Johna właśnie zamykał za sobą drzwi, natychmiast odsunął się od Johna i oparł plecy o grzejnik, jakby siedział w takiej pozycji od dawna, a nie przed chwilą trzymał dłoń Johna i wpatrywał się w jego twarz jak w obrazek.  
  
Gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, Alex bezczelnie wbił wzrok w jego twarz.  
  
Widniało się na niej zaskoczenie, jakby Henry Laurens nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ktoś może odwiedzać jego syna. Ktoś, a zwłaszcza inny mężczyzna.  
  
Właściwie całkiem taktyczne byłoby danie nura pod szpitalne łóżko Johna, a potem potajemne opuszczenie sali, ale Alex za późno o tym pomyślał.  
  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział Henry Laurens, idąc w jego stronę. — Pan to Alexander Hamilton?  
  
Alex był tak zaskoczony, że przytaknął.  
  
— Powiedziano mi, że tu pana znajdę — rzekł Henry, ale nie kontynuował tej myśli, tylko stanął koło Johna i omiótł swojego syna spojrzeniem.  
  
— Przyjechałem, gdy tylko się dowiedziałem. Wiem, że jego stan jest stabilny. Miał szczęście. On zawsze ma szczęście.  
  
— Nie dzisiaj — mruknął Alex, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.  
  
— I nie dzięki panu. — Henry odwrócił się w jego stronę tak szybko, że poły jego płaszcza załopotały. — Bo pan dowodził tej sprawie?  
  
— Zgadza się — odparł Alex, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu.  
  
Henry Laurens pewnie już wszystko wie.  
  
— Więc co pan robi tutaj?  
  
— Miałem wyrzuty sumienia — odparł szczerze Alex. — Chciałem na własne oczy zobaczyć, że lekarze mówili prawdę, a pański syn nie umrze w przeciągu godziny.  
  
— Rozumiem. — Henry potrząsnął głową. — Straszna sprawa... do tego ta dziewczyna... Eliza Schuyler, prawda?

Alex kiwnął głową.  
  
— Znam jej ojca, ją też widziałem kilka razy — powiedział Henry. — Jej siostra musiała to przeżywać.  
  
— Nie mniej niż pański syn — odparł Alex.  
  
Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły.  
  
— Tak myślałem. John zawsze był osobą gotową do poświęceń. Moim zdaniem odwaga i dobre serce nie są dobrą partią. Dodajmy do tego upór i wiarę w to, że jedna osoba może zmienić cały świat. Prawdziwa mieszanka wybuchowa. Moja żona była podobna. To po niej odziedziczył talent. Także ten do pakowania się w kłopoty.  
  
— Widziałem jego rysunki — powiedział Alex. — W pracowni Elizy — skłamał, nim Henry zdołał o coś zapytać.  
  
— Ma sprawne ręce — odparł Henry.  
  
— Nadałby się na lekarza — rzucił Alex mimochodem.  
  
Henry wypuścił powietrze przez nos.  
  
— Nie pierwszy raz martwię się o Johna — powiedział, siadając na drugim końcu ławki. — I pewnie nie ostatni. Martwię się o swojego syna cały czas.  
  
Alex lekko zmarszczył nos.  
  
— Ma tendencję do pakowania się w kłopoty — wyjaśnił Henry. — Ale nie tylko. A to mój jedyny syn. Myślał pan kiedyś o założeniu rodziny, panie Hamilton?  
  
— Nie - odparł Alex, chociaż zastanawiał się nad tym raz, długo i poważnie. — Ja i członkowie mojej drużyny nie wchodzimy w związki i o nich nie myślimy. Nie sprzyjają naszej pracy.  
  
Spojrzał na chwilę na Johna, a potem znów wbił wzrok w szafkę nocną.  
  
Boże. Gdyby John teraz się obudził i zobaczył rozgrywającą się przed jego łóżkiem scenę, z pewnością zszedłby na zawał.  
  
Henry przytaknął, jakby usatysfakcjonowany.  
  
— Rodzina to wielka odpowiedzialność. Ale to właśnie rodzina zostanie przy pańskim boku, kiedy cała reszta się odwróci.  
  
— Są jeszcze partnerzy — przypomniał Alex.  
  
— Tak. — Henry pokiwał głową. — Partnerzy. Swoją drogą, nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że Charles zrobi coś takiego. Miałem go za dobrego chłopaka.  
  
— To, że stał się zły, nie znaczy, że zawsze taki był — powiedział Alex, nagle czując potrzebę bronienia go.  
  
Henry uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
  
— Każdy człowiek ma zło zakorzenione w genach. Nawet jeśli stara się postępować dobrze, zło prędzej czy później się ujawni.  
  
Alex stłumił w sobie chęć prychnięcia pod nosem i wbił wzrok w Johna. Henry podążył za jego spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie wiem, dlaczego pozwolił mu pan narażać własne życie w sprawie, w której nie powinien tego robić, ale chcę, żeby wiedział pan, że nie mam pretensji — odezwał się mężczyzna. — John zawsze wierzył w to, że każdy człowiek może zmienić siebie i swoje czyny, jeśli da mu się szansę. Taka nauczka może mu się przydać, to właściwie nie pańska wina. Ale gdyby stało się coś gorszego, miałby pan kłopoty.  
  
— Będę o tym pamiętać w przyszłości — powiedział sucho Alex.  
  
— Oby pan nie musiał. — Henry obdarzył go uśmiechem i wstał. Alex nie mógł nie porównać jego oczu do oczu Johna. Były identyczne, tyle że w oczach Johna nigdy nie widział takiego chłodu. — Jestem wdzięczny, że zajrzał pan do niego.  
  
— Poczułem się w obowiązku — odparł Alex, również wstając. — To w końcu przeze mnie wylądował w szpitalu.  
  
— Jeśli przypadkiem się obudzi, a pan przy nim będzie, niech mu pan powie, że byłem u niego i Martha wszystko wie... I martwi się.  
  
— Przekażę — obiecał Alex. — Jeśli tylko będę miał taką okazję.  
  
Okazję będzie miał na pewno.  
  
Jak tylko skończy tę groteskową rozmowę z ojcem Johna, zejdzie do kawiarenki na rozmowę z Lafayettem i Angelicą, a potem wróci z powrotem do sali i będzie siedział w niej, dopóki John się nie przebudzi.  
  
— Dziękuję — rzekł Henry Laurens, jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Proszę pozdrowić siostry Schuyler. Do zobaczenia.  
  
— Do widzenia — rzekł Alex, mając nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi zbyt szybko.  
  
Henry spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
  
— Czy my się już gdzieś nie spotkaliśmy?  
  
— Nie sądzę — powiedział sztywno Alex. — Zapamiętałbym.  
  
— Ach, tak.  
  
Henry Laurens rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę Johna, a potem skinął głową w kierunku Alexa i wyszedł, wolnym ruchem wkładając na głowę kapelusz.  
Alex wypuścił powietrze z płuc i rozluźnił dłonie, które w międzyczasie nieświadomie musiał zacisnąć w pięści w kieszeniach bluzy.  
  
Co się właśnie wydarzyło?

Rozmawiał z Henrym Laurensem, siedząc przed łóżkiem, na którym leżał nieprzytomny John.  
  
Okej. Bywało dziwniej.  
  
To przebiegło tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył się zdenerwować.  
  
Zastanowił się nad tym, czy nie zostawić Johnowi jakiejś kartki, na wypadek gdyby się obudził, ale stwierdził, że pewnie przez dłuższy czas jeszcze będzie nieprzytomny. A nawet jeśli by się obudził, raczej nie byłby w stanie czytać.  
  
Odczekał parę chwil, a dopiero gdy upewnił się, że ucichły kroki Laurensa na korytarzu, uchylił drzwi.  
  
Ledwo wystawił głowę z sali, już wpadł na pielęgniarkę, która chciała do niej wejść.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział odruchowo, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
  
— Nic nie szkodzi. Pan od Johna Laurensa?  
  
Alex przystanął, słysząc jego imię. Odwrócił się w stronę pielęgniarki.  
  
— Tak, właśnie wychodziłem. Jest pani jego pielęgniarką?  
  
— Dopiero od dzisiaj. Ale tak, przydzielono mnie. Niech się pan nie martwi, on wróci do zdrowia zanim się obejrzy.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi. Wygląda, jakby się martwił?  
  
— Jeśli się obudzi, dam panu znać — dodała pielęgniarka, najwyraźniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — Idzie pan do kawiarenki?  
  
— Tak. Skąd pani wie?  
  
— Widziałam pańskich przyjaciół.  
  
— Lafayette'a i Angelicę?  
  
— I Herculesa Mulligana.  
  
— Dobrze, że mnie pani uprzedziła z tym ostatnim — mruknął Alex. — Lubi wybuchać ludzi.  
  
Pielęgniarka roześmiała się, unosząc podbródek, a on postanowił wykorzystać ten moment, żeby przyjrzeć się jej bliżej.  
  
Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, żeby stwierdzić, że dziewczyna może być w jego wieku. Miała śnieżnobiałe zęby i ładną twarz o miedzianej cerze, którą otaczała burza ciemnobrązowych loków, spiętych w kitkę.  
  
— Pański chłopak wróci do zdrowia już niedługo — powiedziała przez ramię, otwierając drzwi łokciem. — Oby do tego czasu niczego nie rozniósł. Słyszałam od jego ojca, że nie lubi długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu.

To powiedziawszy, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wślizgnęła się do sali. Chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem, a Alex wpatrywał się w nie przez następne parę sekund.  
  
— To nie jest mój chłopak — mruknął, chociaż nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.  
  
Potrząsnął głową, odwrócił się i skierował do kawiarenki.  
  
Żeby się do niej dostać, musiał zjechać windą na parter, tak też zrobił.  
  
Przeszedł kilka korytarzy, minął parę pielęgniarek, pacjentów i sal, aż w końcu odnalazł kawiarenkę, w której rzekomo czekali na niego jego przyjaciele. Zajrzał do środka.  
  
Kawiarenka była wystarczająco duża, żeby goście mogli zająć wszystkie stoliki, nie czując się przy tym jak ofiary przeludnienia.  
  
Urządzona została wyjątkowo przytulnie, zważywszy na to, że znajdowała się w środku szpitala. Zdaniem Alexa stanowiła trochę dziwny kontrast.Wchodząc do niej, miał wrażenie, że wchodzi do innego świata.  
  
Szybko odnalazł swoją drużynę. Angelica, Lafayette i Hercules siedzieli w kącie pomieszczenia, przy okrągłym stoliku, niedaleko wieszaka na płaszcze.  
  
W kawiarence nie siedziało zbyt wiele ludzi, więc Alex dostał się do nich bez problemu.  
  
Angelica uniosła głowę sekundę przed tym, jak się przywitał i usiadł.  
  
— I co z Johnem? — zapytała Angelica, ignorując jego powitanie.  
  
— Jak powiedział mi wcześniej Laf, jest nieprzytomny i taki pozostanie przez najbliższy czas — odparł Alex. — Ale jego stan jest stabilny, a pielęgniarka mówi, że niedługo wróci do zdrowia. Nie uwierzcie za to, kogo spotkałem.  
  
— Peggy? — zapytał Hercules.  
  
— Burra?  
  
— Washingtona?  
  
— Nie, nie i nie. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Ojca Johna.  
  
Lafayette'owi szczęka opadła.  
  
— Mówisz poważnie?  
  
— I o czym rozmawialiście? — zapytał Hercules.  
  
— Sam nie wiem — odparł Alex, wzruszając ramionami. — O niczym szczególnym, tak właściwie.  
  
— Dziwię się, że cię nie rozniósł — odezwała się Angelica.  
  
— Ja też.  
  
— W sumie, dlaczego by miał? — Hercules wzruszył ramionami. — Alex nie zrobił nic złego.  
  
— Tak — mruknął Lafayette — tylko pod jego dowództwem John został ranny.  
  
— Henry powiedział, że nie ma do mnie pretensji — odparł Alex. — Ale gdyby stało się coś gorszego, miałbym kłopoty.  
  
— Coś gorszego, czyli śmierć? — zapytała bezbarwnie Angelica.  
  
— Chyba tak. Nie wnikałem. Ta rozmowa była wystarczająco dziwna.  
  
— Chciałbym to zobaczyć — stwierdził Hercules.  
  
— Nie, nie chciałbyś. — Alex zaśmiał się. — Uwierz.  
  
— Biedny John — westchnęła Angelica. — Pewnie zszedłby na zawał, gdyby zobaczył ciebie i Henry'ego razem.  
  
— Podobnie sobie pomyślałem. — Alex przyciągnął do siebie kubek z kawą, który stał tuż przed nim. Nikt nie zaoponował, więc uznał, że ta kawa została zamówiona właśnie dla niego i upił łyk. — Jak się czujesz, Angelica?  
  
— A jak mam się czuć? — zapytała sceptycznie Angelica. — Wesoło? Jestem przygnębiona, ale nie w takim stopniu, jak godzinę temu. A ty?  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział. — W sumie dobrze.  
  
Z telefonu, spoczywającego w jego kieszeni, zaczęły wydobywać się głośne dźwięki.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami i postanowił to zignorować.  
  
— Odbierz — powiedziała jednak Angelica. — To może być coś ważnego.  
  
— Na przykład Washington — dodał złośliwie Lafayette.  
  
Alex rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni.  
  
— Nie, jakiś nieznany numer — powiedział, zerkając przelotnie na ekran.  
  
— Odbierz — powiedział Hercules.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
  
— Zwariowałeś? To niebezpieczne odbierać nieznane numery.  
  
Angelica przejechała dłonią po twarzy.  
  
— Alex... Jesteś dorosły.  
  
— Człowiek nigdy nie dorasta do tego stopnia! — wrzasnął Alex, a zaraz potem spojrzał błagalnie na Lafayette'a.  
  
Lafayette westchnął i wyciągnął rękę po telefon.  
  
— Niech ci będzie.  
  
— Dzięki — powiedział z zadowoleniem Alex, podając Lafayette'owi telefon.  
  
Ten natychmiast odebrał.

— Halo? Tak, dodzwoniła się pani do Alexandra Hamiltona. Nie, to nie ja. Przy telefonie jego przyjaciel. Tak, to jego numer. Eee... nie wiem, zostawił swój telefon na stole, to odebrałem. — Lafayette odchrząknął. — Och? Jasne, przekażę. Jak tylko go zobaczę, tak. Dziękuję, do widzenia. — Lafayette rozłączył się.  
  
— Więc? — Alex zamrugał.  
  
— John się obudził, więc możesz do niego iść — odparł Lafayette. — Widzisz, gdyby nie ja, to byś się nie dowiedział.  
  
— Wielkie dzięki. — Alex wstał, odsuwając krzesło od stołu. — Jest w sali numer trzy, gdybyście chcieli wpaść. Ale nie przychodźcie od razu.  
  
— Spokojnie — przerwał mu Hercules i zachichotał. — Damy ci trochę prywatności ze swoim ukochanym.  
  
— Nie chodzi mi o romansowanie — rzekł Alex. — Muszę z nim porozmawiać. I to nie jest mój ukochany!  
  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, porwał ze stołu swój telefon i wyszedł z kawiarenki.  
  
Wrócił do Johna tą samą drogą, którą szedł do sklepiku.  
  
Ledwo nacisnął klamkę, a już wpadła na niego pielęgniarka, na którą on sam wpadł wcześniej.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała, uśmiechając się. — Pański chłopak się obudził.  
  
— On nie jest moim chłopakiem —powiedział szybko Alex.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Dziewczyna była autentycznie zdziwiona. — Aż dziwne, bo... — urwała i zawahała się. — Zresztą, nieważne, nie powinnam się interesować. John na pana czeka.  
  
— Dzięki. — Poczuł ulgę, kiedy pielęgniarka przepuściła go w drzwiach.  
  
— Jakby coś się działo, proszę wołać. Będę niedaleko.  
  
— Dziękuję — powtórzył Alex, a potem wszedł do środka.  
  
Pospiesznie przeszedł przez pokój i z rozmachem uklęknął przy łóżku Johna.  
  
— Alex?  
  
— Cześć, John. — Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc z góry na bladą twarz swojego przyjaciela.  
  
John zmrużył oczy i wolno założył ręce na piersi. Alex odsunął się od niego i usiadł na ławeczce, rzucając mu tryumfalne spojrzenie.  
  
— A nie mówiłem?

— Zamknij się, proszę. — John ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Słuchaj, Alex... — Wziął kilka głębokich wydechów. — Charles. Czy on?...  
  
— John... — Alex znowu się do niego przybliżył i ostrożnie ujął jego dłoń. — Tak mi przykro.  
  
John jęknął i zacisnął oczy.  
  
— Próbowaliśmy go uratować — mówił dalej Alex. — Lekarze robili wszystko, ale rana była zbyt poważna.  
  
— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
  
— John…  
  
— Wszyscy wokół mnie po kolei umierają. — John spojrzał na Alexa, a on z trudem zachował neutralną twarz, widząc tyle bólu w jego oczach. — Dlaczego?  
  
Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Na niektóre rzeczy nie mamy wpływu — powiedział cicho Alex. — To nie była twoja wina. Ale on nie żyje. I nic tego nie zmieni.  
  
— Wiem o tym.  
  
— Ale za to Elizie nic nie jest — powiedział Alex, chcąc go pocieszyć. — Za to bardzo się o ciebie zamartwia. A przynajmniej zamartwiała, dopóki nie porwała jej Angelica.  
  
John kiwnął głową.  
  
— To dobrze — wyszeptał. — Że nic jej nie jest.  
  
— Był też u ciebie twój ojciec — ciągnął Alex. — Kazał przekazać, że Martha wszystko wie i martwi się o ciebie.  
  
— Zaraz, co? — John odepchnął go od siebie. — Rozmawiałeś z nim?  
  
— Troszkę? — Alex zmarszczył brwi z urażeniem, rozcierając ramię. Spojrzał na bruneta niepewnie. — To było szybkie i trochę dziwne.  
  
— I nie poznał cię?  
  
— Sam nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie.  
  
— Boże. Nie żałuję, że byłem nieprzytomny.  
  
— Ja tam się cieszę, że już nie jesteś — odparł Alex, uśmiechając się.  
  
— A ja żałuję, że kulka Charlesa mnie nie zabiła.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego ostro.  
  
— Charles nie strzelał do ciebie, żeby cię zabić.  
  
— Ale do siebie tak — warknął John. — Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież…  
  
— Może zrobił to, bo... no, wcześniej zabił — wszedł mu w słowo Alex. — I bał się konsekwencji.  
  
— Charles niczego się nie bał.

— Ale z tego co zauważyłem, o ciebie tak — mruknął Alex.  
  
John zignorował go.  
  
Alex nie do końca rozumiał jego zachowanie. Jasne, on i Charles byli kiedyś parą, ale... przecież Charles nachodził go, zabił jego najlepszego przyjaciela i groził Elizie. John go nienawidził. Dlaczego więc…  
  
— W każdym razie policja ma sprawę załatwioną — powiedział gorzko John. — Morderca nie żyje, mają święty spokój.  
  
— Wierzysz w to, że był niewinny? — zapytał Alex, słysząc ton jego głosu.  
  
John umknął wzrokiem w bok.  
  
— Tak powiedział przed śmiercią.  
  
Alex pokręcił głową, ale wiedział, że nie ma sensu z nim teraz o tym dyskutować. Poza tym, to nie było w porządku względem niego.  
  
W ostatnich dniach przeżył wszystko, czego nigdy nie powinnna przeżyć osoba w jego wieku.  
  
— Pielęgniarka mówiła, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia — odezwał się znowu Alex.  
  
— Tak, wspominała coś o tym. — John uśmiechnął się lekko, wyraźnie wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. — Dlaczego rozmawiała z Lafayettem, a nie z tobą?  
  
— Bo byłem zajęty — wycedził Alex.  
  
— Panikowaniem na widok nieznanego numeru?  
  
— Nawet nie miałem przy sobie telefonu.  
  
— Serio? Przecież nigdy się z nim nie rozstajesz.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Tak czy siak, Lafayette spisał się doskonale.  
  
— W jego głosie zacząłem słyszeć początki paniki — powiedział John.  
  
— Może powinieneś załatwić sobie aparat słuchowy.  
  
— A ty mózgowy.  
  
— Skoro mowa o mózgach, to może powrócimy do rozmowy w miejscu "a nie mówiłem"?  
  
John rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie — powiedział.  
  
— A dlaczego? Bo _ja_ miałem rację.  
  
— Cel został osiągnięty, więc ja też ją miałem, no nie?  
  
— Dobra, nie będę się z tobą kłócić — powiedział z niesmakiem Alex. — Na razie.  
  
— Przygotuję argumenty. — John uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Może w takim razie powinienem zaatakować cię teraz. — Alex spoważniał. — John.  
  
John westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Słyszę zwiastun "przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało". Naprawdę, słowo daję, możesz sobie darować.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Zamknij się i słuchaj, wróżko — powiedział. — Przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało. Nie mówię tego każdemu…  
  
John uniósł brew.  
  
— Dobra, mówię. Ale tylko dlatego, że tego wymaga procedura. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Ale tobie mówię to w inny sposób. Szczerze. Przykro mi, że.... — Alex ugryzł się w język, nim powiedział "że musiałeś oglądać, jak twój były śmiertelnie do siebie strzela" — ...że zostałeś ranny. Fizycznie i psychicznie. Przestraszyłem się, kiedy dostałeś. Myślałem, że Charles naprawdę za chwilę rzuci broń. I... bądź ostrożniejszy w przyszłości, dobrze?  
  
— Masz na myśli nie rozmawianie z ludźmi, którzy celują do mnie z pistoletu?  
  
— Coś w tym rodzaju — przyznał Alex, zastanawiając się ile w przyszłości będzie musiał oglądać podobnych sytuacji. — Jak mówił twój ojciec, masz tendencję do pakowania się w kłopoty, ale naprawdę nie chcę…  
  
— Mój ojciec to mówił? — przerwał mu John. — Tobie?  
  
— Tak. Nie żebym sam tego nie zauważył…  
  
John westchnął.  
  
— W każdym razie, będę spadał — powiedział Alex, opierając się łokciami o materac łóżka.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
  
— Zostawiasz mnie? — zapytał z urażeniem.  
  
Alex zaśmiał się.  
  
— Za chwilę zwalą ci się na głowę Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica i być może Eliza, więc raczej nie będę mógł dojść do głosu.  
  
— _Ty_ nie będziesz mógł dojść do głosu? — mruknął John.  
  
— Wpadnę do ciebie jutro — odparł Alex, opierając głowę na dłoni. — Może przyniosę ci coś, żebyś się nie nudził? Jakieś szczególne wymagania, czy mam strzelać?  
  
— Masz zgadywać — powiedział John, a Alex zaśmiał się, słysząc ten synonim. — W tym momencie nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

— Jak chcesz. Tylko potem nie marudź, że coś ci się nie podoba. — Alex wyprostował plecy. — Oho. Słyszę ich, chyba idą.  
  
— Może udam nieprzytomnego.  
  
— Daj spokój, wiem, że ty też chcesz ich zobaczyć. — Alex uśmiechnął się.  
  
Zawahał się, ale koniec końców pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Johna w czoło.  
  
— Do jutra.  
  
John otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym, że Alex go pocałował.  
  
Eee… Dobra, czyli może nie powinien był tego robić?  
  
Na szczęście Hercules, który właśnie z hukiem otworzył drzwi, chwilowo wybawił go od obowiązku komentowania swojego niecnego postępku.  
  
— Do jutra — powtórzył szybko Alex, a potem skierował się do drzwi, mijając Herculesa, który przypominał mu toczący się czołg.  
  
Kiedy mijał Lafayette'a, chwycił go za ramię.  
  
— A gdzie są Angelica i Eliza? — zapytał, zauważając brak sióstr.  
  
— W drodze — powiedział uspokajająco Lafayette. — Wiesz, Eliza ma pokój na drugim końcu szpitala.  
  
— No tak. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Idiotyzm. Pozdrów ją ode mnie.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Lafayette uśmiechnął się. — Do zobaczenia.  
  
— Na razie.  
  
Alex wyszedł z sali. Na korytarzu założył kurtkę, a potem skierował się do wyjścia ze szpitala.  
  
Cóż, musi wrócić teraz do pracy. Czeka go do napisania niezbyt przyjemny raport. I przydałoby się jeszcze spotkać z tym dupkiem, który nie zasługuje na noszenie jego imienia.  
  
Ale najpierw Washington. Będzie wniebowzięty. Alex miał nadzieję, że nie zobaczy go przez dłuższy czas. Jego myśli właśnie miały zamiar przenieść się do raportu, ale wtedy do jego głowy wdarła się inna, która skutecznie odepchnęła pracę na bok.  
  
Kto, do cholery, powiedział Henry'emu Laurensowi, że znajdzie go u Johna? 


	15. XV

Tym, czego w tej całej tragedii z Charlesem i Samuelem nie przewidział Alex, był John.  
  
Odwiedzał go codziennie (jak na razie przez trzy dni) i wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, ale trzeciego dnia, gdy przyszedł do niego po pracy, chłopak zachowywał się tak, jakby ktoś pod nieobecność Alexa przeprogramował mu mózg na zupełnie inne działanie — inaczej mówiąc, kompletnie nie był sobą.  
  
Cały czas był nieobecny, cichy, i niemal na wszystkie pytania odpowiadał "tak" lub "nie" (nawet, jeśli Alex pytał go o to, co chciałby wypić). Ale chyba najbardziej niepokojące było to, że bez przerwy wpatrywał się w Alexandra na wpół widzącym wzrokiem, pogrążony w głębokim zamyśleniu.  
  
— Na pewno wszystko w porządku, John? — zapytał niepewnie Alex.  
  
John odpowiedział po paru sekundach, otrząsając się z transu. Czy... w czym tam on był zatopiony.  
  
— Eee... Tak, tak — odparł.  
  
Alex westchnął ciężko.  
  
— A jak tam twoje nadgarstki? — zapytał, bardzo chcąc usłyszeć od Johna nieco więcej niż do tej pory.  
  
— Nadgarstki, nadgarstki. — John skrzywił się teatralnie. — A o brzuch to mnie już nie zapytasz?  
  
— Bo odpowiesz to samo, co zwykle. — Alex przewrócił oczami. Przebieg wizyty u Johna od początku był trochę niepokojący, więc poczuł ulgę, słysząc wreszcie nieco bardziej rozbudowaną wypowiedź.   
  
— "Pewnie bym umierał z bólu, gdybym nie był na okrągło ćpany morfiną".  
  
— Ach. Możliwe, że ostatnio mogłem co podobnego powiedzieć.  
  
— Nie "możliwe", tak powiedziałeś.  
  
— Tak, masz rację, a nawet niemożliwe, że tak powiedziałem.  
  
Alex powstrzymał się od kolejnego przewrócenia oczami.  
  
— Więc? — zapytał raz jeszcze.  
  
— Goją się — odparł John, zerkając na nie. — Ale irytują mnie te szwy i bandaże. Mam ochotę to wszystko zdjąć.

— Jeszcze trochę — powiedział Alex, starając się wyrzucić z głowy obraz Johna, który zrywa sobie szwy.  
  
— Zobaczymy — mruknął chłopak.  
  
— Od kogo dostałeś kwiaty? — zapytał Alexander, żeby John znowu nie zaczął gapić się na niego w milczeniu.  
  
— Od Lafayette'a.  
  
— Och? — Alex uniósł brew.  
  
— Mhm. Wczoraj mi przyniósł. Dwa dni temu mówiłem mu, jak bardzo brakuje mi kolorów. — John spojrzał z politowaniem na białą ścianę. — Czy raczej szpitalowi. Jest taki wyprany z barw i natury, że równie dobrze mógłbym leżeć zamknięty w trumnie. A jak mam wazon, to teraz przynajmniej trochę bardziej czuję, że żyję. No i w razie czego mam czym komu rzucić w łeb.  
  
— Ładne — zauważył Alex, obrzucając kwiaty pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
  
John uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Goździki.  
  
— Goździki, mówisz. — Alex odchrząknął, nagle tracąc ochotę na mówienie. W jego środku coś się zagotowało.  
  
Przez parę następnych chwil siedzieli w ciszy. Ku zdumieniu Alexa, to John postanowił się odezwać.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Alex?  
  
— Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku — odburknął Alex, patrząc spode łba na chłopaka. — Co to za głupie pytanie?  
  
John nie odpowiedział od razu. Patrzył na niego, jakby go analizując. W końcu na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
  
— Jesteś zazdrosny — stwierdził.  
  
— Co? — Alexowi opadła szczęka. — Nie jestem zazdrosny!  
  
— Jesteś.  
  
— _Nie jestem!_ _  
_  
— Jesteś.  
  
— Niby dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny? — warknął na niego Alex, doskonale wiedząc, że się rumieni.  
  
Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Johna.  
  
— No właśnie, masz rację — powiedział z zamyśleniem brunet, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się mu. — Dlaczego?  
  
Alex otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął i zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na bruneta. Spodziewał się raczej tego, że ich dyskusja na ten temat potrwa trochę dłużej.

Przez jakiś czas gapili się na siebie. Bóg jeden wie, o czym myślał John, ale umysł Alexa był kompletnie wyprany ze słów, i tak, po prostu się gapił.  
  
— Wiesz co — odezwał się John po jakimś czasie. — Nie, żebym cię wyganiał, ale chyba pójdę spać. Jestem zmęczony.  
  
Alex zerknął na zegarek w telefonie. Była osiemnasta, więc właściwie miał prawo. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie jego tryb życia nieco się zmienił.  
  
— Okej — powiedział, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
  
John odchrząknął.  
  
— Możesz sobie iść.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Bo ja. Chcę iść. Spać.  
  
— Przecież już widziałem, jak spałeś — zauważył Alex. — Nie powinieneś denerwować się tym, że zaśniesz ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu. Wbrew pozorem nie zjadam uro…  
  
— Alex... — W głosie Johna pojawił się ostrzegawczy ton, więc Alexander uniósł dłonie do góry w geście obrony.  
  
— Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem, mam sobie iść.  
  
— Tak — powiedział z irytacją John. — Masz sobie iść.  
  
— No już, nie irytuj się tak. — Alex wstał i zaczął ubierać kurtkę.   
  
Zawiązując szalik wokół swojej szyi, zerknął na Johna z zastanowieniem.  
  
— Chyba zadzwonię do Lafayette'a. Może udałoby się z nim spotkać.   
  
Musiał zapytać go o parę ważnych rzeczy. To znaczy, nie rzeczy. Głównie o Johna. John parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Alex, a John natychmiast spoważniał.  
  
— Nic — fuknął John.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Tak! Przestań ciągle zadawać te swoje denerwujące pytania, czy nie możesz po prostu już sobie iść?  
  
— Yyy... — Prawdę mówiąc mógł, ale John z jakiegoś powodu był teraz zirytowany, a on nie chciał zostawiać go w złym humorze.  
  
Czuł się nieco zdezorientowany, ale tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co tę irytację spowodowało. Zwłaszcza, że to zwykle on wkurzał się na Johna, a nie na odwrót.  
  
To uczucie musiało odbić na jego twarzy, bo wzrok Johna natychmiast złagodniał, a zamiast irytacji i niecierpliwości pojawiło się w nim silne poczucie winy.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. — Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć.   
  
Alex przygryzł wargę, żeby nie zacząć chichotać.  
  
Boże, on czasami naprawdę był taki…  
  
— Daj spokój, nawet nie podniosłeś głosu — mruknął, hamując uśmiech.   
  
John spuścił wzrok i wbił go w swoje dłonie.  
  
— Coś cię martwi — powiedział wreszcie Alex, nie potrafiąc dłużej się powstrzymywać. — O co chodzi?  
  
— O nic.  
  
Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ta krótka odpowiedź, wypowiedziana pełnym obrazy głosem, mocno go rozbawiła.  
  
— Dobrze, rozumiem, chcesz spać i masz mnie dosyć. Ale mogę wrócić jutro? Przyprowadzę Lafayette'a i Herculesa.   
  
John uprzejmie zignorował jego słowa.  
  
Alex naprawdę chciał się roześmiać.   
  
— Pogramy w jakąś grę, jeśli będziesz się dobrze czuł — dodał.  
  
Nadal go ignorował, z brwiami ściągniętymi w zabawnym wyrazie obrażonego dziecka.  
  
— I przyniosę ci donuty.   
  
Tym razem John łypnął na niego kątem oka.  
  
— Jakie?  
  
— Czekoladowe — odparł Alex.   
  
John patrzył na niego w ten sposób jeszcze parę chwil, a potem z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na pościel.  
  
— Niech ci będzie — burknął.  
  
— Świetnie. — Alex posłał mu uśmiech. — W takim razie... — urwał, nie do końca wiedząc, jak powinien się pożegnać.  
  
Po tym, co... eee, zrobił w dzień wypadku, każde słowo pożegnania wydawało mu się teraz takie... mało znaczące.  
  
John obserwował go nieufnie.  
  
—...do jutra — dokończył, unosząc brew. — I nie zapomnij o donatach. Inaczej cię wypatroszę.  
  
Alex otaksował go spojrzeniem.  
  
— W tym stanie?  
  
John opadł na poduszki, rzucając mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
  
— Zgaś łaskawie duże światło — powiedział — jak będziesz wychodzić.  
  
— Na pewno nie chcesz porozmawiać? Dzisiaj trochę dziwnie się zachowywa…  
  
— Dobranoc — uciął John, zgasił lampkę nocną i jednym ruchem przewrócił się na lewy bok, odwracając się do Alexa plecami.  
  
To musiało go zaboleć, bo Alex usłyszał coś, co brzmiało na całkiem niezłą wiązankę przekleństw, szybko wymamrotaną pod nosem (szkoda tylko, że usłyszał w niej swoje imię).  
  
— Dobranoc — westchnął Alex i opuścił salę, zgaszając za sobą światło i zamykając drzwi.  
  
Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, wyjął telefon z kieszeni płaszcza i wybrał numer do Lafayette'a.  
  
— _Allô ?_ _  
_  
— _Salut, c'est moi._ Możesz się spotkać?  
  
— Ale, że teraz?  
  
— Najlepiej. Nie wiem, ile zajmie nam rozmowa.  
  
— To coś ważnego?  
  
— No... chodzi o Johna, więc tak.  
  
W jego telefonie na parę chwil zapadła cisza.  
  
— Wykrwawił się?  
  
— Co? Nie! Chodzi raczej o to, że... no... co zrobiłeś Johnowi?  
  
— Jak to co?  
  
— Zachowuje się dziwnie.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
— To znaczy... — Alex westchnął i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jak ująć to w jak najmniejszej ilości słów.  
  
— Stój — przerwał mu Lafayette. — Niemal słyszę, jak myślisz, a chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi.  
  
— Wiesz?  
  
— Pewnie milczy, nie żartuje, nie uśmiecha się, kiedy powiesz jakiś żart, patrzy na ciebie jak na idiotę i... jest taki... nieobecny.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Lafayette westchnął.  
  
— Myślałem, że to przez ciebie się tak zachowuje.  
  
— Nie. Nic mu nie zrobiłem. Sądziłem, że to ty. Albo Hercules.  
  
— Słuchaj, chciałbym się z tobą spotkać i to obgadać, to dla mnie ważne, ale... jestem zajęty. Praca.

— Och. A co konkre…  
  
— Wiesz, zadzwonił do mnie twój…  
  
— Dobra, zamknij się — powiedział szybko Alex. — Nic nie słyszę, sialala.  
  
Lafayette westchnął.  
  
— Okej. A co powiesz na Herculesa? Nic nie robi — dodał oschle Francuz. — Mamut jeden.  
  
— Właściwie chciałem dzwonić do was dwóch, więc... jasne, że powiem "może być, Hercules, rusz tę czarną dupę z miejsca i przyjedź do naszej kawiarni, masz trzydzieści minut".  
  
—...Alex.  
  
— Powtórz mu to. Dzięki! — Nim Lafayette zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, Alex rozłączył się.   
  
Westchnął kilka razy, poprawił szalik, a potem skierował się do wyjścia, postanawiając, że wróci do Johna zaraz po spotkaniu z Herculesem.  
  
No, prawie zaraz.

  
*

  
— Słuchaj, prędzej ty mu coś zrobiłeś.  
  
— To niemożliwe. — Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Pewnie powiedziałeś coś chamskiego.  
  
— Dlaczego akurat ja? Ty i Lafayette też spędziliście z nim trochę czasu. Bóg jeden wie, co dzieje się między waszą trójką.  
  
— Ale nic się nie wydarzyło! Zachowywał się jak trup od początku. Jedynie na moment ucieszył się z goździków, a potem znowu... — Hercules wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą, sam dzisiaj widziałeś.  
  
Alex prychnął pod nosem i pogrążył się w myślach.  
  
— Ale wiesz — dodał Hercules. — Zaczął zachowywać się jak trup jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wspomnieliśmy mu o tym, że przychodzisz do niego po pracy. Więc to oznacza, że cokolwiek mu jest, to twoja wina.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.  
  
— Nic mu nie zrobiłem!  
  
— Chyba mamy różne poglądy dotyczące "nic mu nie zrobiłem".  
  
— Nie uderzyłem go i na niego nie nakrzyczałem. Nie szantażowałem go, nie dręczyłem psychicznie, nic — zastanawiał się Alex. — Nie zrobiłem niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do jego zachowania.  
  
Hercules westchnął.  
  
— Chyba że wreszcie dopadło go to, co się stało. Jak myślisz, jak bardzo ucierpiała jego psychika, jeśli widział zdjęcia zmasakrowanych zwłok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego zabił jego były chłopak, który dodatkowo groził jego przyjaciółce, a potem popełnił samobójstwo na jego oczach? Może John zachowuje się pewnie i tak, jakby niczego się nie bał, ale nie zapominaj, że to tylko wrażliwy chłopak, w którego głowie mogą dziać się teraz bardzo złe rzeczy.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym, w którą stronę zmierza temat rozmowy.  
  
— John nie zachowywał się tak, jakby miał coś nie tak z głową. Chodziło mu o coś innego. Potrafię rozpoznawać te jego spojrzenia.   
  
Hercules wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— A może się mylisz.   
  
Alex miał ochotę warknąć na niego, że nigdy się nie myli, ale dał spokój.  
  
— Spotkał się z Elizą?  
  
— Tak, chyba dzień po... wypadku. Nie dzwoniła do ciebie?  
  
— Nie — odparł Alex. — I co, coś może mówiła?  
  
— Tylko to, że chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
  
Poczuł irytację.  
  
— Najwyraźniej nie chce. A ja naprawdę nie wiem, co mogło się stać. A kiedy próbowałem zapytać, John przestawił się na tryb mordercy.  
  
Hercules przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.  
  
— Dbasz o niego.  
  
_Tak, dbam. Bo na to zasługuje._ _  
_  
— A ty nie? — odparł jednak.  
  
— Oczywiście, że dbam. Ale chyba inaczej niż ty.  
  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
  
— Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś zachowywał się tak w stosunku do kogoś, jak zachowujesz się w stosunku do niego. Jesteś taki — Hercules zmarszczył brwi — no, ostrożny? Zupełnie jak nie ty. O co chodzi?  
  
Alex wzruszył ramionami.  
  
Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, co czuje do chłopaka.  
  
— Po prostu mi na nim zależy — powiedział po chwili. — I tyle.  
  
Hercules pokiwał głową.  
  
— Ale bądź ostrożny. Nie tylko z nim.  
  
Alex powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.  
  
— Masz na myśli jego ojca, czy może Washingtona?  
  
— Obu, mówiąc szczerze.  
  
— Słyszałem to zdanie setki razy. — Alex westchnął z irytacją. — Jestem dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, potrafię o siebie zadbać. No i nie zapominaj, że jestem aktualnie szefem całego federalnego biura śledczego. Całego. Ja. Rozumiesz.  
  
— To ostatnie chyba najbardziej mnie przeraża.  
  
— Powiedział gościu, który śpi z materiałami wybuchowymi.  
  
Hercules zarumienił się i otworzył usta, ale nim mu odpowiedział, Alex roześmiał się.  
  
— Wiesz, byłbyś dobrym czarnym charakterem.  
  
Hercules przypatrywał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Nie do końca wiem, jak mam rozumieć to zdanie.  
  
— To się zastanów — odparł Alex, powracając myślami do Johna.  
  
Skończy rozmawiać z Herculesem i od razu do niego przyjedzie. Znając życie i swoje szczęście, będzie spał, ale istniała mała szansa, że może akurat uda im się porozmawiać. Na przykład na temat tego, jak się zachowuje.  
  
Może nie powinien robić sobie takich planów, ale miał zamiar dojść do tego, co się dzieje.  
  
Ale przecież Eliza z nim rozmawiała. Gdyby coś było nie tak…  
  
Ale przecież chciała się z nim skontaktować. Co znaczy, że jednak _coś…_ _  
_  
Hm.  
  
Może jeszcze tego nie zrobiła dlatego, że przez te trzy dni Alex poświęcał całą swoją uwagę jedynie pracy i Johnowi.  
  
I pewnie tak będzie, dopóki jego szalony przyjaciel-samobójca nie wyzdrowieje, nie wyjdzie ze szpitala i nie zacznie ciągnąć go w różne dziwne (ale piękne) miejsca, rzucając na lewo i prawo inteligentnych uwag.  
  
— Myślisz, że John mnie lubi? — odezwał się Alex, przerywając monolog Herculesa na temat nieodpowiedzialnych ludzi, którego wcale nie słuchał.  
  
— Może go o to zapytaj?  
  
— On odpowie, że tak.  
  
— Więc widzisz, masz odpowiedź.  
  
Alex westchnął.  
  
— Wiesz — kontynuował Hercules — zabawne jest to, jak John zmienił zdanie o tobie. Na początku był totalnie wkurwiony, że każesz mu się z sobą spotykać, a teraz się tym cieszy. To słodkie.  
  
— To jasne, w końcu jesteśmy dobrymi kumplami. Przyjaciółmi — podkreślił Alex. — Możemy na siebie liczyć. Zawsze.  
  
— Więc przyznajesz, że już nie spotykasz się z nim po to, żeby "dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego o Henrym Laurensie, a potem wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu"?  
  
— No... Może troszkę.  
  
Hercules wzniósł oczu ku niebu.  
  
— Ale nie tak, że spotykam się z nim tylko po to — dodał Alex, nieco zbyt gwałtownie. — Po prostu sprawia mi przyjemność rozmawianie z nim, a ostatnio w ogóle nie poruszamy tematu jego ojca.  
  
— Ach.  
  
— Nie mów, że się nie domyśliłeś.  
  
— Domyśliłem się.  
  
— Wiesz, co mnie drażni? — Alex przesunął pusty kubek po kawie po stole. — Że John jest takim... dobrym przyjacielem z sercem na miejscu, a oprócz nas nikt się wokół niego nie kręci, nawet jego własny ojciec go ignoruje.  
  
— Skąd wiesz, że nikt się wokół niego nie kręci?  
  
— Nie wiem — przyznał Alex. — Ale... — urwał, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiło się imię _Martha._ — Nieważne. Muszę nadrobić rozmawianie o jego prywatnych sprawach. To znaczy, nie chcę na niego naciskać, ale ja nawet nie wiem, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor. Ani co lubi robić, czego nienawidzi, jak wygląda jego życie, jakie jest jego najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, praktycznie niczego o nim nie wiem. Oprócz tego, jaki jest. Ale i to nie do końca, bo ciągle go poznaję, odkrywam nowe cechy jego charakteru.  
  
— Wiesz, on ma z tobą tak samo — powiedział Hercules. — Ale to dobrze, przynajmniej będziecie mieli o czym rozmawiać i trochę zabijecie nudę. Swoją drogą, ciekawe kiedy zacznie roznosić szpital.  
  
— Pewnie wtedy, kiedy odłączą go od morfiny. — Alex nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co wtedy będzie. — Swoją drogą, możesz jutro wpaść do niego ze mną? Obiecałem, że przyprowadzę ciebie, Lafayette'a, pączki i jakąś grę.  
  
— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
  
— Był zły, okej? — Alex rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne odrazy.  
  
— Okej, okej…  
  
— Będę się zbierał — powiedział Alex. — Chciałem jeszcze do niego wpaść, wracając do domu.  
  
— O tej porze?  
  
— No, tak.  
  
— "Wracając do domu"? Ale ty wiesz, że szpital jest w drugą stro…  
  
— Milcz — rzucił Alex i wstał. — Aha, jutro z Lafayettem bądźcie w szpitalu o piętnastej.  
  
— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to się źle skończy?  
  
— Paranoja. Do jutra.

  
*

  
Alex wszedł do szpitala, trzymając w ręce najbardziej kolorowy bukiet, jaki kupił w swoim życiu.  
  
W sumie nigdy nie kupował kwiatów. Ale dobra.  
  
Czuł się trochę jak idiota, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakie są to kwiaty. Wstąpił do kwiaciarni i po prostu poprosił sprzedawczyni o coś ładnego i kolorowego. Co prawda, mówiła mu, co wybiera, ale i tak nic nie zapamiętał.  
  
Pieprzyć nazwy, najważniejsze było to, że John się ucieszy. Dodatkowo jutro jego przyjaciel będzie miał zajęcie, a za dwa dni Alex zacznie znosić do szpitala akcesoria malarskie. I właściwie wszystko, o co poprosi go John.  
  
Chyba założy sobie grafik.  
  
Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wyzdrowieje i ich życie znowu wróci do normalnego rytmu. Chociaż ten też jakoś szczególnie mu przeszkadzał. Jeszcze.  
  
Szpital pogrążony był w kojącej ciszy. Część świateł została wyłączona, więc biel na korytarzach nie raziła w oczy. Pacjenci leżeli już w swoich salach. Alex słyszał stłumione głosy, dochodzące zza drzwi, obok których przechodził. Dopiero teraz zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego John został umieszczony w dużej sali, a na dodatek zupełnie sam. Postanowił, że wkrótce kogoś o to zapyta. Może pielęgniarkę Johna, powinna wiedzieć najwięcej.  
  
Po paru minutach odnalazł drzwi do sali Johna. Otworzył je cicho i wszedł do środka.  
  
Wejście nie było takie, jakie zaplanował (to znaczy bezszelestne), bo uderzył nogą o framugę, ale na szczęście nie dobiegło go mruknięcie Johna, żeby zachowywał się ciszej, bo niektórzy chcą spać.  
  
Czyli faktycznie John spał. Niesamowite.  
  
Alex zmrużył oczy, próbując przeniknąć mrok wzrokiem. W końcu ustalił, który włącznik powinien kliknąć, żeby światła zapaliły się tylko w jednej części sali, i uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wreszcie zobaczył Johna. Podszedł do niego najciszej, jak potrafił. Przez chwilę klął na siebie w myślach, że zapomniał przynieść wazon i wodę a potem rozwinął bukiet i zaczął ostrożnie wkładać kwiaty, które przyniósł, obok goździków.  
  
Na szczęście, wazon, który przyniósł Lafayette, był wystarczająco duży, żeby wszystko się zmieściło.  
  
Cofnął się o krok, żeby ocenić efekty własnej pracy. Na tyle, ile mógł zrobić to w półmroku. Uznał, że jest całkiem nieźle i John rano nie powinien umrzeć na zawał, widząc to. Po chwili spojrzał na śpiącego bruneta, uśmiechając się miękko.  
  
— John? — Uśmiech powoli zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy zorientował się, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. 


	16. XVI

— John?  
  
Alex, zamiast się ruszyć, w pierwszym odruchu zesztywniał. Mógł powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdyby wcześniej chociaż trochę nie poznał Johna. I gdyby wcześniej nie widział, jak śpi.  
  
Ale zaraz. Przecież widział tylko raz, w jaki sposób śpi. I wtedy też było coś nie tak. Więc może on po prostu nigdy nie śpi... normalnie? Może zawsze ma jakiś szalony defekt?  
  
Ale w sumie każdy, nawet debil, zobaczyłby, że teraz zdecydowanie nie jest w porządku. Cholera, on sam przecież to zobaczył.  
John spał. Tylko wyglądało to tak, jakby nie chciał spać.  
  
Włosy przykleiły się do jego bladej twarzy, wykrzywionej w grymasie. Co chwilę marszczył brwi, co chwilę się poruszał, kręcił. I w kółko coś mamrotał. Śnił. Koszmar. Alex podszedł do niego, nie do końca wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. Obudzić go? Poczekać, aż mu przejdzie?  
  
Chwycił go za nadgarstek, żeby mieć pewność, że ma nad nim trochę kontroli, a potem nachylił się, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.  
  
Chłopak drgnął na kontakt, ale nie obudził się. Jego oddech przyśpieszył.  
  
W potoku słów wychwycił "nie", ale reszty nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie wiedział, co mu się śni, ale kiedy John zaczął oddychać ciężej i wyrzucać z siebie słowa o wiele głośniej, Alex nie mógł dłużej tego znieść.  
  
Nim jednak zdołał potrząsnąć go za ramiona, jak miał zamiar, John obudził się, siadając na łóżku i nabierając gwałtownie powietrza.  
  
Alex ledwo zdołał odskoczyć przed ciosem, który nieświadomie zaserwował mu John.  
  
— John, wszystko...?  
  
— Alex — wyszeptał spanikowany John i chwycił go za nadgarstek, tak mocno, że Alex poczuł w nim przenikliwy ból.  
  
Jasna cholera. Ludzie, którzy dopiero się obudzili, nie mają pieprzonego prawa mieć tak silnego uścisku.  
  
— To ja — powiedział Alex, uspokajająco kładąc własną dłoń na dłoni, którą John go trzymał. — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— To nie ty — wyrzucił z siebie John, łamiącym się głosem, a z jego gardła wydobyło się coś, co przypominało łkanie.  
  
Alexa zmroziło.  
  
— John?   
  
John pokręcił głową i nie odpowiedział, puszczając jego nadgarstek. Jego oddech stał się urywany.  
  
— Hej, spokojnie — powiedział łagodnie Alex, decydując się nie zapalać lampki stojącej na szafce obok łóżka. — Wszystko jest dobrze.  
  
— Nie jest — odpowiedział John stłumionym głosem. — Ty nie żyjesz.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Co? — zapytał na wydechu.  
  
— Zabili cię — powtórzył John i roześmiał się histerycznie.  
  
— Co? — powtórzył, w pierwszej chwili czując przypływ paniki.  
  
— Nie żyjesz. Oni cię zabili.  
  
— O mój Boże. — Alexa zemdliło. — Jestem mart... — urwał. — Zaraz, co?  
  
 _Ogarnij się, idioto._ _  
_  
— To tylko sen, John — uspokoił go, a przy okazji samego siebie.  
  
— To nie był sen! — John pewnie by krzyknął, ale wydawało się, że ma zbyt ściśnięte gardło. Alex w półmroku widział wyraźnie lśnienie jego oczu, których spojrzenie było wbite w jego własne. — Zabił  
cię, rozumiesz? Nie żyjesz. Jesteś... — John urwał, jakby nie mógł wziąć oddechu.  
  
— Żyję, John, wszystko jest w porządku — powiedział lekko wstrząśnięty Alex.  
  
— Jesteś martwy — cedził słowa John, jakby to było ważniejsze od oddychania. — Naprawdę się sta-arałem, p-róbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale on cię zabił, jak zabił S…  
  
— John — uciszył go Alex. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Żyję, widzisz? A teraz oddychaj, razem ze mną. Możesz to zrobić? Dalej.  
  
Przez następne sekundy Alex pomagał Johnowi odzyskać oddech, ale kiedy tylko się to udało, chłopak po paru sekundach znowu zaczął panikować i powtarzać, że Alex nie żyje.  
  
— Byłeś jedyną osobą, przepraszam cię, przepraszam…  
  
— Już, John. Jestem przy tobie. — Alex zrobił to, co uważał za najlepsze. Przyciągnął go do siebie i objął.  
  
John znieruchomiał, więc Alex zaczął ostrożnie i trochę niezgrabnie głaskać go po głowie.  
  
— Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic nam nie jest. Jesteśmy tu.  
  
O dziwo, John nie dał mu w twarz, jak Alex się spodziewał, oparł za to czoło o jego obojczyk, chyba w poszukiwaniu bliskości.  
  
Kolejne minuty minęły Alexowi na obejmowaniu Johna i szeptaniu do niego uspokajających słów.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile zajęło czasu, żeby John na dobre się uspokoił i spoczął na jego ramieniu, ale nie było to ważne.  
  
Pomógł mu z powrotem położyć się na poduszki, a potem poprawił mu pościel i usiadł na łóżku obok niego, obcierając mu twarz nawilżoną wodą chusteczką, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i obiecując, że zostanie przy nim całą noc.  
  
Gdy John znowu zasnął, na jego twarzy nadal pozostały resztki niepokoju. Spowodowane czymś, przez co serce Alexa coś ściskało, jakby żelazną dłonią.  
  
Wstał i zgasił światło, które zapalił, wchodząc. Ale nie wyszedł.  
  
Jak obiecał Johnowi, tak zrobił.

  
***

  
— Alex?  
  
Słysząc zaspany głos Johna, niemal zerwał się na nogi.  
  
Niemal. Na szczęście tylko zamrugał, pozwalając, żeby wspomnienia z wieczornej wizyty u Johna rozbłysły w jego umyśle. Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał, jakby to było normalne, że przed chwilą leżał gdzieś na dolnej części szpitalnego łóżka, tego samego, na którym leży John.  
  
— Co tu robisz? Coś się stało?  
  
Alex przyjrzał się mu.  
  
John wyglądał na sennego, miał wory pod oczami i lekko bladą skórę, ale jego oczy nie błyszczały strachem. Znowu były pełne typowych dla niego łagodności i ciepła.  
  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Alex, pamiętając stan, w jakim znajdował się minionej nocy.  
  
— Jak najbardziej. A ty?  
  
— Tak — odparł Alex i podrapał się po karku, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.  
  
— Długo tu jesteś?  
  
— Całą... —zaczął Alex, ale urwał.  
  
Znowu spojrzał na Johna, tym razem z zastanowieniem.  
  
Wyglądało na to, że po prostu nie pamięta tego, co wydarzyło się w nocy.  
  
— Trochę — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Zasnąłem, wybacz.  
  
— Nic... nic się nie stało. — John uśmiechnął się miękko. — Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Miałem zły sen.  
  
— Och. Jaki sen?  
  
— Związany z tobą, ale... — John urwał i potrząsnął głową. — Wolę o tym nie myśleć.  
  
— W porządku — Alex zaczął zastanawiać się, jak źle musi wyglądać. — Wiesz, pójdę się ogarnąć. Niedługo wrócę.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. Nie żebyś musiał się ogarniać.  
  
Alex zwlókł się z łóżka, nim John mógłby zauważyć, że się zarumienił.  
  
Poszedł do najbliżej łazienki dla pacjentów. Tam dotarł do umywalki i obmył twarz wodą. Ale przedtem spojrzał w lustro.  
  
Jeśli zdaniem Johna tak właśnie wygląda człowiek, który nie musi się ogarniać, to ten, który musi, wygląda pewnie jak zwłoki, które kilkakrotnie poturbowało stado wściekłych Jeffersonów.   
  
Po paru minutach uznał, że w miarę przypomina człowieka i wrócił do Johna.  
  
Znalazł go siedzącego na łóżku i wpatrującego się w kwiaty, które mu kupił. Był to uroczy widok i mógłby oglądać go godzinami, ale John usłyszał jego kroki i natychmiast spojrzał w jego stronę, obdarzając go pytającym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu.  
  
— Żyją? — zapytał Alex wbrew własnej woli. — Trochę na chama wciskałem je do wazonu.  
  
Na twarzy Johna w pierwszej odmalowało się zdziwienie, które (na szczęście) szybko zostało zastąpione uśmiechem.  
  
— Są piękne. Dziękuję. — John uśmiechnął się szerzej. — Doceniam gest — dodał.  
  
Alex pokiwał głową i nagle znieruchomiał.  
  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Poczekaj tutaj — powiedział Alex i wyskoczył za drzwi.  
  
Szybko wybrał właściwy numer.  
  
— Lafayette — powiedział, nim jego przyjaciel zaczął robić mu wykład o tym, że jeżeli nie przychodzi się do pracy, to powinno się chociaż napisać SMS-a. — Jak będziesz jechał, kup czekoladowe donuty i przynieś Monopoly. Bo inaczej John mnie zabije.

  
*

  
— Oszukujesz! — wykrzyknął Lafayette.  
  
— Po prostu jestem inteligentny — wymamrotał John, przeliczając pieniądze, które Lafayette był zmuszony mu wypłacić. — I tak wyszło, że przewidziałem przyszłość i już dawno wykupiłem Danię, bo wiedziałem, że staniesz na moim polu i zbankrutujesz. Widzisz?  
  
— Idź do diabła — burknął Lafayette.  
  
— Pójdę. Zaraz po tym, jak cię zniszczę — powiedział mściwie John.  
  
Alex stłumił śmiech.  
  
Siedział z boku i obserwował, jak John, Lafayette i Hercules toczą trzecią rozgrywkę przeciw sobie. On sam uznał, że będzie bankiem, bo nie miał siły na użeranie się z Johnem kolejną rundę.  
  
Tak, chłopak wygrywał każdą. Miał cholerne szczęście.  
  
— Po prostu przynaj się, że mu dopłacasz — powiedział Hercules, zauważając jego spojrzenie.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Prędzej bym umarł, niż dał mu pieniądze.  
  
— Ty dupku. — John usłyszał to i teraz patrzył na niego kątem oka. — Jak następnym razem będziesz chciał zamordować goździki Lafayette'a, to ci na to nie pozwolę. Zobaczysz.  
  
— Zamordowałeś moje goździki?!  
  
Alex wzruszył ramionami, przewracając kolejną stronę książki.  
  
— I tak były zwiędłe jak twój penis — odparł.  
  
Lafayette otworzył usta z oburzenia.  
  
Do Alexa dopiero teraz dotarło, co powiedział.  
  
Nie czekał, aż się otrząśnie. Zatrzasnął książkę i dał nura w kierunku wejścia, w ostatniej chwili unikając lecącej w jego stronę planszy. Ta rozbiła się z hukiem o podłogę.  
  
Gdy wybiegał z sali, usłyszał jeszcze "zrobiłeś to, bo wygrywałem!" Johna, a potem przyśpieszył, nie chcąc spotkać się z Lafayettem.  
  
Jego przyjaciel gonił go zaciekle, ale Alexowi udało się go zgubić, a potem schować się w komórce pielęgniarek. Były trochę zaskoczone, kiedy do nich wpadł i po chwili zaczęły pytać, czy coś się stało.  
  
Szybko wyjaśnił sytuację i poprosił o zastrzyk uspokajający dla Francuza ze wścieklizną, krążącego po szpitalu i atakującego gości, ale te zaczęły się śmiać.  
  
O dziwo, nie wzięły go na poważnie.  
  
Po piętnastu minutach wrócił do sali. Bogu dzięki, nie zastał w niej Lafayette'a.  
  
— Tak, szuka cię — powiedział Hercules, licząc pionki, które zrzucił Lafayette.  
  
— To był słaby żart — stwierdził wyniośle John.  
  
— A ty co byś powiedział? — Alex uniósł brew i chwycił się pod bok. — Jak jesteś taki mądry?  
  
John z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.  
  
— "I tak były zwiędłe jak odwaga twoich rodaków podczas II wojny światowej"?  
  
— Boże. — Hercules ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
  
— Boże — zgodził się Alex. — Wychowałem potwora.  
  



	17. XVII

Schemat kolejnych dni niewiele się zmieniał.  
  
Alex codziennie po pracy przychodził do Johna i spędzał z nim czas, dopóki pielęgniarka nie wywalała go za drzwi. W weekendy siedzieli razem o wiele dłużej, bo Alex zaczął wykorzystywać przywileje dni wolnych. Czasami zostawał na noc, żeby pilnować snów Johna, ale to zdarzało się coraz rzadziej, bo chłopak irytował się i mówił, że nie jest dzieckiem i nie potrzebuje " _bezdusznego rasisty sterczącego obok mojego łóżka_ ".   
  
Często spotkania Alexa z Johnem koligowały z innymi odwiedzającymi, ale to mu (czy raczej im) nie przeszkadzało, póki byli to Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette czy Hercules. Sprawy komplikowały się, kiedy na scenę wkraczał Henry Laurens.   
  
Określenie pierwszej takiej sytuacji (czyli kiedy Alex i Laurens spotkali się u Johna drugi raz) mianem "niekomfortowej" było dosyć łagodne.   
  
Tego dnia Alex wreszcie przyniósł Johnowi zestaw do malowania. Parę minut po tym, jak wręczył go przyjacielowi, zrozumiał, że właśnie popełnił jeden z największych błędów swojego życia (jak się okazało, większy nawet od tego, kiedy poprosił Herculesa o pomoc w pewnej delikatnej sprawie). A chodziło o to, że trzy dni wcześniej John stwierdził, że w sumie chętnie pograłby w szachy, a Alex odmówił rozgrywki z nim. Kiedy John zapytał, dlaczego, Alex odparł, że gra zbyt dobrze i zniszczyłby go w kilka ruchów, a nie chce, żeby miał zły humor. John powiedział, że Alex po prostu się boi, na co on zaprotestował. Trochę się posprzeczali, a w końcu, po elokwentnie przeprowadzonej dyskusji (John kilkakrotnie zdążył rzucić mu w twarz poduszką, Alex nie pozostał mu dłużny, a koniec końców ich krzyki ściągnęły pielęgniarkę, która kazała im się uspokoić), poszli na ugodę. Zdecydowali, że rozegrają "mecz". Jeśli przegra John, za swoją "wrodzoną upierdliwość" wyprostuje włosy prostownicą i będzie udawał Elizę na terapii, a jeśli Alex, to za "odrażającą arogancję" da sobie przemalować twarz tak, jak Johna poprowadzi jego wizja artystyczna. Mrużąc oczy, uścisnęli sobie ręce, na znak zatwierdzenia umowy.  
  
I Alex przegrał. I tu właśnie zaczyna się rola Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
W tej całej sprawie z szachami nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby ojciec Johna nie postanowił odwiedzić swojego syna w środku dnia i nie wszedłby do sali pięć minut po tym, jak twarz Alexa zamieniła się w siedzibę wielkiego, malowniczego, różowego motyla.  
  
Chwila, w której trójka w milczeniu mierzyła się spojrzeniami, była nieporównywalnie gorsza od tej, kiedy Henry Laurens spotkał Alexa pierwszy raz, siedzącego przed leżącym w łóżku, nieprzytomnym Johnem.  
  
Na szczęście, John z zimną krwią uratował sytuację.  
  
— O, przyszedłeś w samą porę, tato — powiedział, dźgając Alexa pędzelkiem w czoło. — To Andorjás Lelketlen. Eliza przysłała go na nauczanie o malowaniu twarzy. Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiem po co, facet to totalne beztalencie... — urwał, widząc spojrzenie swojego ojca. — No co? I tak nic nie rozumie.  
  
— Ondar... — zaczął Henry Laurens.  
  
— Andorjás — przerwał mu John.   
  
— Jakiej on jest narodowości?  
  
— Yyy... To oczywiście Węg... — John urwał i spojrzał na Alexa, który bezgłośnie zaczął poruszać ustami, przekazując, co ma powiedzieć. — Wietnamczy... nie? Wenezuel... Przepraszam, to faktycznie Węgier.  
  
— Ach. — W głosie Henry'ego Laurensa pojawił się cień fascynacji. — Może w takim razie coś powiedzieć w tym języku? Dla mnie jest kompletnie niezrozumiały.  
  
— Dla mnie też — odparł John. — Więc zapytanie go, czy może pogadać po węgiersku, nie wyjdzie. Jak wspominałem, Andorjás nie rozumie angielskiego. A ja nie rozumiem węgierskiego, więc porozumiewamy się rysunkami. Na przykład — John wziął kartkę z szafki i namalował coś na niej szybko — to znaczy "idź już sobie, na dzisiaj koniec".  
  
— Rozumiem. — Henry Laurens wyglądał na głęboko zdezorientowanego. — W takim razie przyjdę do ciebie kiedy indziej...?  
  
— Nie musisz, radzę sobie.  
  
Mniej więcej tak wyglądała krótka wizyta Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
Kiedy Alex myślał o niej później, doszedł do wniosku, że może to i dobrze, że miał na twarzy motyla. Przynajmniej nie został rozpoznany. Taką miał nadzieję.  
  
W każdym razie, on i John, nawet w szpitalu nigdy się nie nudzili. Kłócili się ze sobą, obrażali na siebie nawzajem, zakłócali ciszę nocną, malowali, grali w gry... Nierzadko Alex rozprawiał się z papierkową robotą na łóżku Johna, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel zerkał mu przez ramię i zadawał dziesiątki pytań, które budziły w Alexie prawdziwą żądzę mordu.  
Wieczorem zwykle toczyli ze sobą długie rozmowy. Dzięki nim Alex dowiedział się wreszcie, jaki jest ulubiony kolor Johna, co tak naprawdę lubi robić, poznał lepiej jego przyszłość i to, co siedzi mu w głowie — i z wzajemnością.   
  
Więc, przez te dni nie zmieniało się prawie nic, za wyjątkiem zachowania Johna. Im lepiej się czuł, tym więcej mówił o tym, że chce już stąd wyjść, krótko mówiąc — rozrabiał. Ale w swoim fenomenalnym stylu.  
  
O sytuacji z kawą Lafayette'a Alex wolał nie myśleć. O tym, co zaszło z Angelicą, też nie.   
  
Poza szpitalem, życie Alexa toczyło się tak, jak zwykle, czyli intensywnie. Rozwiązywał sprawy, przesłuchiwał przestępców, prowadził śledztwa, odhaczał tryumfy i porażki, kłócił się z pracownikami, kilkanaście razy dziennie rozmawiał w swoim gabinecie z różnymi ludźmi... po prostu kontrolował życie w FBI o wiele lepiej, niż swoje własne.   
Nie omieszkał wspomnieć o tym Washingtonowi. Który, swoją drogą, wreszcie łaskawie poinformował go o tym, kiedy wróci z wakacji. Peggy także. To znaczy, siostra Schuyler, jak na razie nie miała zamiaru wracać, bo znalazła w Kalifornii lekką i dobrze płatną pracę, ale Alexander był prawie pewien, że po prostu kogoś poznała. Dobrze, że jej zastępczyni nie miała problemów z pracowaniem w FBI na czas nieokreślony. Alex otrzymał też wiadomości od Jamesa Madisona, Aarona Burra i Thomasa Jeffersona (na widok tej ostatniej splunął kawą w ekran swojego komputera), które oznaczały, że niedługo jego życie zamieni się w pas lądowania. Trochę drażniło go to, że wszyscy mieli zamiar wrócić w podobnym czasie.  
  
Boże, dobrze, że Alex nadal uwielbiał swoją pracę.  
  
Kilkakrotnie zastanawiał się nad tym, jakby to było pracować z Johnem. Rozmawiał nawet na ten temat z Elizą. Ale, o dziwo, to nie on zaczął rozmowę.  
  
— Gdyby John miałby tu pracować, to myślisz, że nadawałby się na psychologa? — zapytała wtedy Eliza.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Co?  
  
Eliza powtórzyła pytanie, a on zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Pytasz mnie o zdanie? Mnie?  


— No, tak. W końcu ty tutaj rządzisz.  
  
— Chodziło mi o... — Alex urwał. - Dobra, nieważne. Na pewno mógłby na początek być twoim nieoficjalnym asystentem. Wiesz, nie może tu pracować przed skończeniem dwudziestu trzech lat. Ale kwestia to kompetencja, nie?  
  
— Żałuję, że nie zastanawia się nad pójściem na studia psychologiczne. Albo psychiatryczne.  
  
— Może to nie jest coś, co mu odpowiada.  
  
— Może tak, ale... on ma taki dar rozumienia ludzi, aż żal tego nie wykorzystać. A rozumienie to podstawa, żeby pomóc.  
  
— Może - mruknął Alex. — Ale wiesz, jeśli chce wiązać swoją przyszłość z rysowaniem czy innym gó... czy czymś w tym stylu, ja bym mu zaproponował rysowanie portretów pamięciowych. Jeśli oczywiście mamy trzymać się konkretnie FBI. Czy czegoś w tym stylu.  
  
— Och, racja. — W oczach Elizy błysnęło zrozumienie. — Odnosisz się do tego rysunku siostry, który John zrobił na podstawie opisów tego chłopaka, który zabił swojego ojca?  
  
— Tak — przytaknął Alex, nie do końca zadowolony, że o nim wspomniała. Znowu przypomniało mu się, że jego historia nie skończyła się dobrze, a wbrew pozorom, Alex miał sumienie. — Był całkiem realistyczny.   
  
— Możesz porozmawiać z Johnem na ten temat — powiedziała Eliza. — Na pewno byłby zainteresowany.   
  
— Może. — Alex wzruszył ramionami. — Ale tak, pogadam z nim.

  
***

  
— Gdzie urodził się Lafayette?  
  
— W Owernii.  
  
— Aha. A Hercules?  
  
— Gdzieś w Irlandii.  
  
— Ale gdzie konkretnie?  
  
—...nie pamiętam, John.  
  
— A Angelica, Eliza i Peggy?  
  
— W Albanii.  
  
— Chryste. A ty?  
  
— Na takiej wyspie, Nevis.  
  
— Ale gdzie kon…  
  
— Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć, John? — przerwał mu Alex.  
  
— Nie? A gdzie się urodził Washington?  
  
— W Wirginii.  
  
— Ale w jakim…  
  
— Na miłość boską, a co cię to obchodzi?  
  
— A Jefferson?  
  
Alex zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Też w Wirginii.  
  
— Aha — odparł John i wreszcie umilkł.  
  
Alexander zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w Johna. Patrzył na bruneta, dopóki ten nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Dlaczego chciałeś to wszystko wiedzieć?  
  
— Z ciekawości.  
  
— Jasne.  
  
— No, tak? Nie lubię czuć się niedoinformowany.  
  
— Czasami naprawdę mnie wkurzasz.  
  
— A ty wkurzasz mnie cały czas.  
  
— Widać, kto jest bardziej opanowany.  
  
— Tak, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, kiedy ma się na twarzy wielkiego motyla i udaje się, że jest się Węgrem — odparował John.  
  
— Nie chciałem tego motyla, tak? A ten Węgier to był twój pomysł!  
  
— Wolałeś spotkać się z moim ojcem jako Alexander Hamilton, szef Federalnego Biura Śledczego, którego twarz okupuje wielki, różowy motyl?  
  
— Trzeba było mi go nie malować!  
  
— Trzeba było nie przegrywać zakładu!  
  
— Trzeba było się nie zakładać!  
  
— Nie założyłbym się z tobą, gdybyś się nie wymądrzał!  
  
— A ja bym się nie wymądrzał, gdybyś nie zażyczył sobie gry w szachy!  
  
— Nie zażyczyłbym jej sobie, gdybyś nie zaczął gadać o drugiej części Harry'ego Pottera!  
  
— To wina tej ulotki, tak?  
  
— Tak, pewnie! Zrzuć teraz winę na kawałek papieru.  
  
— Mam zawołać kogoś, żeby ci dał leki uspokajające?  
  
— Nie, ale ja za to chętnie zaserwuję ci lek obezwładniający. Własną pięścią.  
  
— Czy wy się znowu kłócicie? — dobiegł ich głos ze strony drzwi.  
  
Alex i John spojrzeli w tę samą stronę.  
  
— A czy ty znowu wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy? — zapytali jednocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie.  
  
— Aw, powiedzieliśmy to samo w tym samym czasie — ucieszył się John.  
  
— Boże. — Lafayette westchnął.  
  
— Shipuję ich — stwierdziła Angelica, wyłaniając się spod jego ramienia.  
  
— Angelica!  
  
— Cześć, John! — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i ruszyła w jego stronę. — Spadaj, Alex — rzuciła.  
  
— Dobra, dobra — mruknął Alex, usuwając się jej z miejsca. — Co taka niemiła się zrobiłaś?  
  
— Chcę po prostu usiąść — odparła i usiadła, zerkając na Johna. — I jak się czujesz?  
  
— Świetnie — odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się promiennie. — Dostałaś zdjęcie twarzy Alexa?  
  
— Jakie zdjęcie? — odezwał Alex.  
  
— To z motylem? Dostałam, świetny malu…  
  
— JAKIE ZDJĘCIE?  
  
— Hej, John! — Do sali weszła Eliza.  
  
— Eliza! — John odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
  
— Hercules! — krzyknął Alex, widząc, kto idzie tuż za młodszą siostrą Schuyler. — Jakie zdjęcie?!  
  
— O czym ty mówisz? — zdziwił się Hercules.  
  
— Hercules, gdzie konkretnie się urodziłeś?  
  
— Zamknij się, John!  
  
— Alex! — warknęła Angelica.  
  
— Co ja? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki to jest potwór pod twoją nieobecność?  
  
— Jakie zdjęcie? — zapytał Hercules.  
  
— Motyla — odparł Lafayette.  
  
— Aaach…  
  
— ALE JAKIE?! — wydarł się Alex.  
  
— Czuję się tak, jakby po włączeniu internetu po godzinie zaczęły przychodzić mi powiadomienia o wiadomościach — powiedziała Eliza. — Mniej więcej w takim tempie rozmawiacie.  
  
— Ale chcę wiedzieć, o jakim zdjęciu mówicie.  
  
— Zamknij się, Alex — burknął John. — Niczego nie musisz wiedzieć.  
  
— No właśnie, zamknij się — poparła go Angelica.  
  
— Co za faworyzowanie. — Alex spojrzał na nią boleśnie.  
  
— Ups. — Angelica wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— Wyobraźcie sobie teraz, jak do naszego grona dołącza Jefferson — powiedział Lafayette.  
  
— I tak by tu nie wszedł, bo ja tu jestem — zauważyła Angelica.  
  
— Kto wie…  
  
— A co, tęsknisz za nim? — zapytał Hercules.

— Nie wspominajcie o tej gnidzie — burknął Alex. — Już i tak przez niego ostatnio mi ciśnienie skoczyło.  
  
Eliza przytaknęła.  
  
— Widziałam twój komputer.  
  
John spojrzał na nią z ciekawością.  
  
— Nie mów, że go opluł.  
  
Eliza przygryzła wargę.  
  
— A jednak.  
  
— Ale chodziło mi tylko o to, że wraca — wyjaśnił Alexander.  
  
— Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej — rzekła Angelica.  
  
Lafayette potarł podbródek.  
  
— A co? Chyba jestem bardzo nie na czasie.  
  
— I nic dziwnego. Jefferson w zgrabny sposób wyjaśnił sprawę Jamesa Reynoldsa — powiedziała Angelica. — I jego córki. Susan.  
  
— Oczywiście, to nie jest oficjalne — przerwał jej szybko Alex. — Wiemy to tylko ja i Angelica, dzięki wiadomości, którą otrzymałem od Jeffersona. Także, poważnie, ściśle tajne. Jak chcecie wiedzieć więcej, to zapytajcie tego... czegoś, jak już przyjedzie.  
  
— Więc rozbudzasz naszą ciekawość, a potem rzucasz nam nią w twarz?  
  
— Dokładnie.  
  
— Przepraszam…  
  
Alex obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich pielęgniarka Johna. Omiotła całą grupkę krótkim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się. Jej oczy były zaszklone i błyszczały dziwnie. Odchrząknęła.  


— Cześć, John. Skonsultowałam parę spraw z lekarzem i mam ci przekazać, żebyś się nie niepokoił. Za niedługo wypuścimy cię ze szpitala.  
  
— Wreszcie — westchnął Alex, nim ktokolwiek zdołał pierwszy wyrazić swoją radość.  
  
John uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Super — stwierdził Hercules. — To będę mógł wreszcie wdrożyć cię w materiały wybucho…  
  
— Postradałeś zmysły? — przerwał mu Lafayette. — Zapomnij. Pod twoją opieką John wróci do szpitala szybciej, nim się obejrzy.

  
***

  
— John? — zapytał, siedząc na podłodze, oparty plecami o szpitalne łóżko.  
  
— No? — mruknął John zza jego pleców.  
  
Alex wiedział, że rysuje.  
  
Szpitalny pokój pogrążony był w półmroku, bo zdecydowali, że taki klimat jest najprzyjemniejszy i najbardziej sprzyja... artystycznemu zmysłowi Johna, czy czemuś.  
  
— Co chcesz robić w przyszłości?  
  
— Sam nie wiem — odparł John. — A to źle — dodał, wzdychając. — Jeszcze rok i będę pełnoletni, no nie? Ale, skoro medycyna mi nie wyszła, chciałbym robić coś związanego z rysowaniem.   
  
— Twój ojciec mówił, że twoja mama była z tym związana.  
  
— Tak. Była.  
  
Alex obrócił się tak, żeby widzieć jego twarz.  
  
— Jak bardzo?  
  
John uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Bardzo.   
  
— Jaka ona była?  
  
— Nie pamiętam wiele — odparł chłopak, przenosząc wzrok na okno. — Ale pamiętam, że była dobra, miła i kochająca. Jej dzieła były tak piękne, że zastanawiałem się, czy to nie jest magia. Była też pisarką. Mówiłem ci?  
  
— Nie — odparł z zainteresowaniem Alex. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o jego matce. — Co pisała?  
  
— Najróżniejsze rzeczy. Ale ja znam jedynie jej bajki.  
  
— Musiały być świetne, skoro tak zapadły ci w pamięć — zauważył Alex.  
  
— Może po prostu do mnie przemawiały. Marzyła o wydaniu własnej książki, ale... nie udało jej się. — John zamrugał, a jego uśmiech zbladł odrobinę. — Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem niektórzy ludzie, dzięki praktyce i wrodzonej wrażliwości do piękna, stają się czarodziejami słów albo kolorów. To interesujące. I zwykle tacy ludzie marzą o małych rzeczach.  
  
— A ty o czym marzysz? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Pytasz mnie o coś realnego czy mogę zaszaleć?  
  
Alexander przewrócił oczami.  
  
— O coś realnego.  
  
— Nudziarz. — John zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po szczęce.  
  
— Chciałbym pojechać nad ocean — powiedział w końcu.

— Nad ocean? — Alex spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
— No, tak. To coś dziwnego? — John niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.  
  
— No, nie…  
  
— Ale?  
  
— Ale to takie... — Alex urwał i zaczął od nowa: — Po prostu po tobie spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej... dziwnego.  
  
— Dzięki. Po prostu jestem ciekawy, jak wygląda…  
  
— Jak to? — przerwał mu Alex. — Nigdy nie byłeś nad oceanem?  
  
— No... nie. — John spojrzał na niego z góry. — Właściwie, odkąd się tu przeprowadziłem, rzadko kiedy wyjeżdżam ze swojego miasta.  
  
— A gdzie wcześniej mieszkałeś?  
  
— W Karolinie Południowej, w Charlestonie.  
  
— I mówisz poważnie? Nigdy w życiu nie widziałeś wody?  
  
— Nie. A ty?  
  
Alex przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc się uśmiechnąć.  
  
— Pamiętasz, gdzie mieszkałem? Tak, widziałem — odparł.  
  
— No i widzisz, dlatego dla ciebie to nie jest nic niezwykłego. A ja cały czas zastanawiam się, jak to jest siedzieć na plaży i być otoczonym zapachem oceanu. Jak to jest widzieć na własne oczy, jak fale rozbijają się o brzeg. Jak szumią. Jak miękki jest morski piasek. Chciałbym kiedyś pojechać nad ocean i namalować go tak, jak widzą go moje własne oczy. To jest moje marzenie. Może nie niezwykłe, ale...   
  
—...marzenia nie muszą być niezwykłe, żeby móc nazwać je pięknymi — dokończył Alex.  
  
John spojrzał na niego, a chwilę później zaśmiał się.  
  
— Wow, Alex. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.   
  
— Kiedyś bym tego nie powiedział. Pomogłeś mi zrozumieć parę spraw, dzięki którym teraz lepiej rozumiem świat. I ciebie — dodał.  
  
— Oczywiście — prychnął John, udając irytację. — Podkreśl to, że nie jestem światem.  
  
— Moim jesteś — odparł Alex, a John spojrzał na niego z oczami pełnymi emocji.  
  
Nie, tak nie było.  
  
Alex nie powiedział tego na głos. W odpowiedzi po prostu uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdyby zaczął mówić Johnowi to, co tak naprawdę chciał.


	18. XVIII

— Więc tak pachnie wolność — powiedział z zadowoleniem John, przeciągając się lekko.  
  
Alex rzucił mu politowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Tak bardzo stęskniłeś się za smogiem?  
  
— Oj, zamknij się wreszcie. To, że ciebie interesuje tylko smog, nie znaczy, że ja też jestem taki spaczony.  
  
Alex westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
  
— Kto po ciebie przyjedzie?  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
— No... Szofer, ojciec, ktokolwiek?  
  
John uniósł brew.  
  
— Nie?  
  
— Jak to nie?  
  
— Tak to nie. A dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?  
  
— No... — Alex przekrzywił głowę. — Tak jakby wreszcie wyszedłeś ze szpitala. Po postrzeleniu. Po-strze-le-niu. To trochę poważne.  
  
— Świetnie, ale czy wyglądam tak, jakbym nie mógł chodzić?  
  
— Yyy... — Alex spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
  
— Dobra, inaczej. — John przejechał dłonią po twarzy. — Czy wyglądam tak, jakbym nie mógł ustać na własnych nogach?  
  
— Jeśli mam być szcze…  
  
— Dobra! Czy nie widać, że poruszam się samodzielnie?  
  
— Widać. — Alex zmrużył oczy. — Ale to nie znaczy, że powinieneś biegać sobie bez opieki. Znając ciebie, przejdziesz kilka kroków i wpadniesz pod ciężarówkę.  
  
— To dobrze, bo czuję się idealnie — powiedział z zadowoleniem John, ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi Alexa. — W takim razie ja będę leciał…  
  
— Co? Nigdzie nie idziesz.  
  
John spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
— A o co ci znów chodzi?  
  
— O to, że kiedy ranny wychodzi ze szpitala, powinien być co najmniej przetransportowany do domu przez odpowiedzialnego członka swojej rodziny — odparł cierpliwie Alex.  
  
— Chyba naoglądałeś się za dużo filmów o agentach.  
  
— Ja jestem agentem, kretynie.

— No, to sam widzisz — skwitował John. — Twój mózg nie wytrzymuje tego całego napięcia.  
  
Alexander przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Czy ty w ogóle powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu, że dzisiaj wychodzisz ze szpitala?  
  
— Yyy... Może?  
  
— Czyli nie! Serio, John?  
  
— No co? To nie jest takie ważne.  
  
— Nie jest takie ważne? Jesteś jego jedynym synem.  
  
John wzniósł oczy ku niebu.  
  
— Powiem mu, jeśli dojdę do domu.  
  
Alex poczuł, jak powieka drga mu w nerwowym tiku.  
  
— W takim razie cię odprowadzę.  
  
— Nie ma potrzeby, dzięki. Dam sobie radę.  
  
— Z tymi wszystkimi gratami? Nie sądzę, żeby…  
  
— Nie masz czegoś ważnego do roboty, Alex? — przerwał mu John. — Nie wiem, na przykład w pracy?   
  
Alex spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
  
— Czyli masz — stwierdził John. — W takim razie wpadnę do ciebie za dwa dni? Muszę ogarnąć życie w domu.  
  
— Niech będzie — odparł niechętnie Alex. — Ale napisz do mnie, jak już dotrzesz.  
  
— Jak nie zapomnę…  
  
— Ani mi się waż — warknął Alex.   
  
— Dobrze, dobrze. — John spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. — Nie rób takiej miny, wyglądasz wtedy jak opętany. Mam iść po egzorcystę?

  
***

  
John wyszedł ze szpitala i życie na powrót zaczęło toczyć się normalnym rytmem. Wszystko było w porządku, ale Alex musiał przyznać, że trochę tęsknił za siedzeniem w szpitalu — wtedy on i John spędzali ze sobą zdecydowanie więcej czasu.  
  
A teraz, kiedy jego przyjaciel wyszedł, znowu siedzieli razem zaledwie pięć godzin dziennie.  
  
No, ale nie do końca wpływało to dobrze na płynność jego pracy. Chociaż, może trochę. Papierkowa robota z Johnem była o wiele bardziej zabawna, niż bez niego. A dopóki nie zaczynali się kłócić, przebiegała całkiem nieźle.   
  
Z kolei spotkania Alexa ze swoimi agentami, którzy wyjaśniali mu, na czym polega sprawa, z Johnem mogły wydawać się... nieco dziwne. Z punktu widzenia jego pracowników, oczywiście.  
Wtedy John siadał na krześle w najbardziej zaciemnionym kącie pokoju, tak, żeby w miarę dobrze widzieć rozmawiającego. Alex w ogóle nie zwracał na Johna uwagi, a tym bardziej na to, że chłopak łypie na jego podwładnych i rysuje mnóstwo ich szkiców, co chwilę zgniatając je w kulki albo drąc, i rzucając na podłogę z gniewnym pomrukiem. Ale jego agenci zwracali. I czuli się trochę niekomfortowo, raz po raz posyłając Johnowi, siedzącemu gdzieś za Alexem, nieufne spojrzenia.  
  
Przynajmniej się streszczali i wychodzili o wiele szybciej.  
  
Zdecydowanie często John zaglądał do Elizy i Angeliki, czasami odwiedzał Lafayette'a albo chodził do Herculesa, ale po paru incydentach Alex zabronił mu zaglądać do tego drugiego.   
  
Podsumowując, z Johnem z powrotem siedzącym w jego biurze, z jednej strony było źle, z drugiej dobrze — zależało od tego, jaki miał nastrój.   
  
— Alex, nudzi mi się.  
  
— Mnie też — odparł Alex.  
  
— Ale ty masz coś do roboty.  
  
— Tak, spisywanie raportów.   
  
— Mogę ci pomóc.  
  
— O, nie. — W umyśle Alexa pojawiło się wspomnienie ich ostatniej współpracy. — Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam.  
  
— To co mam robić?  
  
— Zamknąć się i siedzieć dalej — warknął Alex.  
  
John pokiwał głową i umilkł.  
  
Po jakimś czasie wstał, obszedł gabinet kilka razy, kilkakrotnie wstał z fotela i usiadł, a później postanowił pokręcić się w kółko.  
  
Stare, dobre czasy.  
  
— Alex — powiedział nagle John, zatrzymując się. — Mam pomysł.   
  
— Jaki? — zapytał Alexander z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.  
  
— Pamiętasz tę konwersację z Jeffersonem?   
  
— Tę z dzisiaj?   
  
— Tak.  
  
— No...? — Alex spojrzał na niego pytająco.   
  
John odwzajemnił spojrzenie, lekko przygryzając wargę.  
  
Alex zmrużył oczy.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo.  
  
— Ale dlaczego nie?   
  
— Nie ma mowy.  
  
— Przecież nic jeszcze nie powiedziałem!   
  
— Ale pomyślałeś. Znam to spojrzenie i moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie, nie popiszesz sobie z Jeffersonem w moim imieniu.  
  
W oczach Johna zabłysło coś na kształt podziwu.  
  
— A więc rzeczywiście czytasz w myślach.  
  
Alex zdusił w sobie chęć uderzenia czołem w biurko.  
  
— Nie czytam, kretynie. Widać jak na dłoni, co się kłębi w tej twojej świrniętej głowie.  
  
— Może, może — odparł John spod półprzymkniętych powiek. — To jak będzie?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Proszę.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Przecież nic nie zrobię głupiego.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Alex — jęknął John. — Proszę.  
  
— Przymknij się i idź spać.  
  
— Proszę.  
  
Przez następne parę minut John w kółko powtarzał "proszę", "proszę, Alex" i "no Alex, nie bądź dupa".  
  
Z każdą chwilą Alex miał coraz większą ochotę na to, żeby mu coś zrobić.  
  
— Zamknij się, John! — wybuchnął wreszcie. — Czy chociaż raz nie możesz się zamknąć?!  
  
John wydawał się zadowolony tym, że Alex wreszcie pokazał, że się zdenerwował.  
  
— Nie. Proszę, pozwól mi popisać z Jeffersoneeem…  
  
— Jeszcze jedno słowo, a sam cię zamknę.  
  
John uniósł brew.  
  
— A jak?  
  
Alex otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zamarł w ostatniej chwili. Zamknął je i wzruszył z zakłopotaniem ramionami.  
  
— Być może nie mam na to gotowej odpowiedzi — odpowiedział. 

— Ach, tak. To ci podpowiem. — John wstał z miejsca i podszedł do jego biurka. Nachylił się nad nim i obdarzył Alexandra znaczącym spojrzeniem. — Daj mi ten telefon. Proszę.  
  
— Dobra, masz — złamał się Alex i rzucił mu go.  
  
— Dzięki! — John rozpromienił się.  
  
— Tylko pamiętaj, że piszesz w moim imieniu. Nie rób niczego głupiego.  
  
Brunet przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Nigdy nie robię niczego głupiego. Zwłaszcza w twoim imieniu.  
  
Alex pokiwał głową z aprobatą.   
  
Kolejne dziesięć minut upłynęło w ciszy, która przerywana była jedynie regularnie padającymi mruknięciami Johna.   
  
— Zaraz — odezwał się Alex. — Czy to znaczy, że już robiłeś coś w moim imieniu?  
  
— Może — rzucił John, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telefonu. — Raz czy dwa. Ewentualnie trzy. A jeśli liczy się branie klucza do gabinetu, to pi…  
  
— Czekaj, co? — przerwał mu Alex.   
  
— Jefferson mnie wkurza. — John zignorował pytanie Alexa.   
  
— On jest do mnie z góry wrogo nastawiony.  
  
— Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego.  
  
— Jak będziemy mieli trochę czasu, to ci powiem — odparł po zastanowieniu Alex. — Ale, no właśnie... Skoro o chłopakach mowa, to co z Charliem?  
  
John niemal wypuścił telefon z ręki. Spojrzał na Alexa z wyrazem głębokiego szoku na twarzy.  
  
— Skąd wiesz o Charliem?  
  
— No... — Alex zmarszczył brwi, szukając w oczach Johna wyjaśnienia tego spojrzenia. — Jak to skąd... co? Skąd to pytanie?  
  
— Ach. — John westchnął z olśnieniem. — Chodzi ci o Charlesa?  
  
— No... tak? A powiedziałem coś innego?  
  
— Że... — John urwał. — Tak, powiedziałeś coś innego — burknął.  
  
— Zaraz... — Alex zmarszczył brwi. — Jaki Charlie?  
  
— Nie ma żadnego Charliego.   
  
— Powiedziałeś "skąd wiesz o Charliem"! — zawołał Alex.   
  
— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! — powiedział John ze złością, ale się zarumienił.  
  
— No, no. John. — Alex sugestywnie uniósł brew. — Kim był Charlie?  
  
John rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, a zaraz potem cisnął telefonem w jego twarz. Alex złapał go w ostatniej chwili i uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
  
— Moim chłopakiem — odparł lodowato John.   
  
Alex przestał się uśmiechać. Zmrużył oczy.  
  
— To twój chłopak? — powtórzył.  
  
— Były.  
  
— Ach, tak. Nazwisko? Wzrost? Waga? Linie papilarne? Albo po prostu daj mi jego numer.  
  
— Jesteś zazdrosny, czy może chcesz się z nim związać?  
  
— Zgadnij.  
  
— Powiedziałbym, że to pierwsze, ale znając ciebie, to jest to drugie. Mogę ci nawet pomóc się z nim _związać_. W jakiej rzece chcesz się topić?  
  
— Bardzo śmieszne.  
  
— Wiem. — John zaczął się śmiać.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Charlie, Charles... Ekstra. Widzę, że gustujesz w jednym rodzaju imion.  
  
— Twoje też jest niezłe.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz.  
  
John przeciągnął się.  
  
— Nawzajem.   
  
Alex rzucił w niego zwiniętym w kulkę raportem, a potem zerknął na rozmowę Johna i Jeffersona.  
  
Szczęka mu opadła. Chwilę później zaczęła wzbierać w nim furia.  
  
— JOHN!  
  
John aż podskoczył, słysząc jego wrzask.  
  
— Co? — zapytał.  
  
— To! — Przesunął telefon w jego stronę. — Ta rozmowa. Co. To. Ma. Być?  
  
— Ee... jak sam powiedziałeś, rozmowa?  
  
— CO TY MU NAPISAŁEŚ?!  
  
— To tylko parę wiado…  
  
— Mówiłem ci coś, John! Czy naprawdę tak trudno było ci się opanować na kilkanaście minut?!  
  
John spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
  
— Jefferson zaczął — burknął.

  
***

  
Następny tydzień pełen był chorych sytuacji, o których Alex wolał nie myśleć.  
  
Napływało mnóstwo spraw, na dodatek gorszego kalibru. Zwykle paskudny dzień osładzał mu John, ale jego przyjaciel się rozchorował. Alex był zdany na łaskę własnego umysłu.   
  
Tak więc, to było najgorsze siedem dni w jego życiu. Zauważył, że kiedy nie ma z nim Johna, nie dzieje się niemal nic, co mógłby opisać na przykład na świątecznym obiadku.   
  
Wysłał mu dokładnie pięć SMS-ów. Na żaden z nich nie odpisał. A Alex miał złe doświadczenie z tym, kiedy John nie odpisywał mu na jego wiadomości.  
  
Na szczęście, pod koniec tygodnia John odezwał się, że wpadnie następnego dnia. Przeprosił też za brak odpowiedzi. Alex się ucieszył. Ale przy okazji szczegółowo wyjaśnił mu, jak bardzo zirytowało go to, że nie mógł wysłać ani jednego SMS-a.   
  
W poniedziałek John żywo wpadł do jego gabinetu i natychmiast zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi, widząc go.  
  
— John — przywitał się szorstko.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał niewinnie John, odwracając się szybko.  
  
— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego po tygodniu przychodzisz do mnie z obitą twarzą?  
  
Można by powiedzieć, że John wygląda tak, jak zwykle. Gdyby pominąć to, że na jego twarzy (a konkretnie na lewej kości policzkowej) widniał jeden wielki siniak.  
  
— Yyy…  
  
— I nie mów mi, że znów biłeś się z Churlesem.  
  
— Ale przecież on nie ży…  
  
— Milcz. Słup też nie przejdzie.  
  
John podrapał się po karku.  
  
— No, wypadek przy pracy?  
  
Alex uniósł brew.  
  
— Pracujesz jako bokser, czy zaatakował cię pędzelek?  
  
— No dobrze, biłem się, i co z tego! — wybuchnął nagle John. — To znaczy, nie biłem się — zmienił zdanie. Zmarszczył brwi. — W sensie...  
  
— Biłeś się — powtórzył Alex. Wstał od biurka i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Johna, który wciąż kręcił się przy drzwiach.  
  
John rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie, a potem zerknął na drzwi.  
  
— Nie, nie uciekasz. — Alex wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy, chwycił go za ramię i stanowczo poprowadził w stronę fotela. — Siadaj — rozkazał. — I gadaj.  
  
John usiadł (nie miał wyboru, bo Alex niezbyt uprzejmie go na niego popchnął), ale nic nie powiedział. Dalej patrzył na niego w _ten_ sposób.  
  
"Czy ja zaraz zginę? Boże, ratuj mnie. Co ja tu robię. Potrzebuję pomocy. O mój Boooże..."  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  
  
— Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, komu sprałeś pysk. To wszystko.  
  
John odchrząknął i zacisnął usta.  
  
— Lub kto sprał pysk tobie.  
  
Cisza.  
  
— Potyczka wyrównana?  
  
Przytaknięcie.  
  
— Umiesz mówić?  
  
John pokręcił głową.  
  
— John, przestań.  
  
— Ale nie chcę ci mówić, z kim się biłem.  
  
— Ale powiesz.  
  
— Nie powiem.  
  
— To tajemnica?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Niby dlaczego?  
  
— Bo jesteś psychopatą — fuknął John. — Gdybyś dowiedział się, z kim się pobiłem, zabiłbyś go, jakbyś co najmniej dowiedział się, że wczoraj przy okazji rozmowy z Jeffersonem wysłałem Washingtonowi twoje zdjęcie z moty... — John urwał, przerażony.  
  
Alexander zamrugał, trawiąc jego słowa.  
  
— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał cichym tonem, opierając dłonie na poręczy fotela i pochylając się wrogo nad Johnem, który jak najbardziej wcisnął plecy w oparcie. — Co zrobiłeś?!  
  
— Omójbożenic! — wymamrotał szybko John i ześlizgnął się z fotela, zwalając Alexa z nóg.  
  
Alexander runął jak długi na piramdkę skrzętnie posegregowanych raportów, wzbijając w powietrze dziesiątki szeleszczących kartek.  
  
— Zabiję cię, John! — Kiedy podnosił się z podłogi, John właśnie wybiegał z gabinetu.  
  
Alex uderzył głową w biurko, a potem kolanem w szafkę, strącając z niej brzydką figurkę, którą dostał od Angelici na dwudzieste czwarte urodziny, a później, kląć, rzucił się za Johnem, widząc przed oczami jedynie czerwień. Po drodze chwycił zszywacz. Przyda mu się.  
  
— Stój, ty potworze! — Alex wypadł z gabinetu i puścił się biegiem za sprintującym Johnem.  
  
Już myślał, że straci go z oczu, ale John zahamował gwałtownie. Alex wykorzystał sytuację i cisnął w niego zszywaczem, dysząc ciężko ze złości.  
  
John, jakby miał szósty zmysł, obrócił się akurat w chwili, żeby zobaczyć lecący w jego kierunku pocisk, a to dało mu czas na schylenie się.  
  
— O, jest też Alex. No hej, sta…  
  
Zszywacz skutecznie zamknął usta stojącemu z Johnem Lafayette'owi, uderzając go prosto w twarz.  
  
— O kurwa.  
  
— Laf!  
  
— Cholera, przepraszam!  
  
— O, twój nos. Chyba jest złamany. Ale spokojnie. Czekaj, nastawię ci go…  
  
— Ała!  
  
— Przestań się miotać, no. Mówię, że ci go nasta…  
  
— AŁA! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!  
  
— GDYBYŚ SIĘ NIE RUSZAŁ!...  
  
Alex odsunął dłoń od ust.  
  
— Zawiozę cię do szpitala — stwierdził. — Naprawdę mi przykro.

  
*

  
Omiótł wzrokiem składniki, które kupił John.  
  
Leżały porozkładane na blacie. Wielu z nich nie znał, więc w jego mózgu rodziły się coraz bardziej skomplikowane teorie spiskowe na temat tego, co wymyślił John. Alex siedział na stole, a chłopak, który dosłownie pięć minut wpadł do jego domu z zakupami, opierał się o piekarnik, wpatrując się w ekran swojego telefonu i prawdopodobnie czegoś szukając.  
  
— Dużo tego — zauważył Alex.  
  
— Mhm — mruknął John.

— Czyli mam rozumieć, że wiesz, co będziemy robić. A konkretnie jaki tort.  
  
— Mhm.  
  
— Pewnie jest skomplikowany.  
  
— Mhm.  
  
— Ale robiłeś go wcześniej?  
  
— Nie. Ale znalazłem ten przepis na forum kucharzy. Ma dobre opinie.  
  
— John... — jęknął Alex, a John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
  
— Przestań jęczeć, jakbyś robił nie wiadomo co — warknął John, z trzaskiem odkładając telefon na blat, ekranem do góry. — Masz szczęście, że okazałem ci serce i w ogóle ci pomagam. To w końcu ty złamałeś Lafayette'owi nos.  
  
— To miałeś być ty.  
  
— Super.  
  
— A poza tym, gdybyś nie zrobił tego, co zrobiłeś... — Alex przerwał, żeby wziąć uspokajający oddech. — Zresztą, nie będę kończyć. Tutaj jest bardzo dużo noży.  
  
— Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byłem, jakoś nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, że chcesz mnie zanożować.  
  
— Ostatnim razem byłeś ledwo żywy. Miałem nadzieję, że sam umrzesz.  
  
— Aw, to takie słodkie — skwitował John, odwracając się do niego plecami. — Sadystyczny dupku — mruknął pod nosem.  
  
— Hej, słyszałem to.  
  
— Miałeś.  
  
— To co robimy? — zapytał Alex, zeskakując ze stołu, zbliżając się do Johna i zaglądając mu przez ramię. — Jaki przepis wynalazł zesłannik szatana?  
  
— Tort banoffee z kremem kajmakowym, bananami i czarną poprzeczką — wyrecytował John.  
  
— To ty potrzebujesz egzorcysty.  
  
— Wyskoczyło mi jako jedno z pierwszych, okej? I wydaje się... w porządku. — John uśmiechnął się. — Nic, z czym nie powinien poradzić sobie kompetentny pracownik FBI.  
  
— Sugerujesz, że jestem niekompetentny?  
  
— To twoje słowa. Dobra, wyjmuj miski. Jedziemy z tym koksem.  
  
Robienie ciasta z Johnem okazało się być jedną, wielką bitwą. A przepis skomplikowany. A może Alex miał tylko takie wrażenie. Tak czy siak, z Johnem to wszystko poszło dosyć łatwo. Gdyby pominąć zbicie trzech jajek, zrzucenie miski z masą do przełożenia i tego, że John przez przypadek walnął go łokciem poniżej pasa podczas otwierania wyjątkowo upartego pudełka serka mascarpone, Alex śmiało mógłby powiedzieć, że było to najlepsze robienie tortu w jego życiu.  
  
Chociaż nigdy wcześniej go nie próbował. Ale dobra.  
  
— Patrz, kokaina! — John nabrał garść mąki w dłoń, a potem dmuchnięciem posłał dmuchnął biały proszek prosto we włosy Alexa. — Czy to znaczy, że musisz sam siebie aresztować?  
  
— Nie, to znaczy, że muszę aresztować dilera.  
  
John zmrużył oczy, odkładając torebkę mąki z powrotem na stół.  
  
— Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki bystry?  
  
— Tajemnica.  
  
John potarł twarz dłońmi, zostawiając na niej białe smugi.  
  
— Chyba chce mi się spać — powiedział.  
  
— Możesz nocować u mnie, jeśli nie chce ci się wracać — odparł Alex. — Jest dosyć późno.  
  
Brunet spojrzał na niego, a Alex zaczął zastanawiać się, czy zaraz usłyszy odmowę.  
  
— To miłe z twojej strony, dzięki. Chyba tak zrobię, jeśli faktycznie nie masz nic przeciwko.  
  
— Nie mam — zapewnił go Alex, nie mogąc pohamować uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na twarz.  
  
John odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
  
— Tylko poinformuję ojca, że nie wrócę. Dzisiaj. Do domu — powiedział John, prychając pod nosem otwierając telefon. — Ups, jest cały w mące.  
  
— Kontrola rodzicielska w toku? — Alex zerknął mu przez ramię.  
  
— Tradycyjnie. Ale okej. Gdzie śpię?  
  
— W łóżku. Nie będę wywalać cię na kanapę.  
  
— A ty?  
  
— Na kanapie. Nie będę wywalać cię z łóżka.  
  
John rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.  
  
— To nie fair.  
  
— Co jest nie fair?  
  
— No, proponujesz mi nocowanie, a to ty masz spać na kanapie?  
  
— No... — Alex zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu. — Czy tak właśnie się nie robi?   
  
John zaśmiał się.  
  
— Robi. Śpimy razem?  
  
— Śpimy razem. Ale jeżeli spróbujesz udusić mnie poduszką…  
  
— Ja? Co ty…  
  
— Widziałem ten błysk w oku, John. Nie jestem ślepy.  
  
— Wiesz... — Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Wpadłem właśnie na genialny pomysł, co możemy zrobić w najbliższy weekend.


	19. XIX

  
—  Nie, John.  
  
— Ale dlaczego?  
  
— Bo padło ci na mózg — odparł Alex, rzucając chłopakowi zirytowane spojrzenie. — I przestań o tym myśleć. To nierealne.  
  
— Ale dlaczego? — powtórzył John, tym bardziej nieco bardziej obrażonym głosem. — Przecież to świetny pomysł. Nie mów, że nie jest świetny.  
  
Alex westchnął ciężko. Z początku nie odpowiedział, śledząc wzrokiem rowerzystę wyglądającego tak, jakby miał ochotę potrącić pieszych, którzy szli ścieżką rowerową, zamiast chodnikiem.  
  
Popukał palcem w kubek z mrożoną kawą.  
  
— Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? — zapytał, patrząc na Johna kątem oka. — Mam pracę, nie mogę tak po prostu wziąć sobie urlopu.  
  
— Ale to tylko siedem dni.  
  
— Mam pracę.  
  
— Co ci szkodzi wyskoczyć na chwilę?   
  
— Na chwilę? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Alex. — Sam lot zajmie nam dzień! To pieprzona Ameryka Południowa, a na dodatek południe tego południa.  
  
— No al…  
  
— Spanie w namiocie? Na dziko? Czy to w ogóle jest tam legalne?  
  
— No, wiesz, moż…  
  
— Góry? Serio, góry? Zamarzniemy tam. Marzy ci się śmierć, czy co? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Chwileczkę, nie odpowiadaj — powiedział Alex, kiedy John otworzył usta. — Przecież wręcz uwielbiasz podkładać się pod nóż. — Zmienił temat: — Byłeś tam w ogóle kiedyś?  
  
— Byłem — odparł John, wyraźnie poirytowany potokiem słów, który wylał się z ust Alexa. — Przecież inaczej bym tego wszystkiego nie proponował!  
  
— To dlaczego mówisz, że nigdy nie byłeś nad oceanem?   
  
— Bo teoretycznie nie byłem. To, że coś jest położone w pobliżu oceanu, nie znaczy, że przelewają się przez to całe wody Oceanu Spokojnego.  
  
— To dlaczego nad niego nie pojechałeś, skoro to twoje marzenie i tak ci na tym zależy?  
  
John zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.  
  
— Nie mogłem. Obozowałem z tatą.  
  
— I co, miałeś za mało odwagi, żeby wyskoczyć sobie wbrew jego woli?   
  
— Nie byłem ograniczony przez siebie samego, na miłość boską. Miałem ukraść samochód?  
  
— Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mu, że twoim marzeniem jest zobaczenie oceanu?  
  
— A co by to dało? I tak by mnie tam nie zabrał.  
  
— To wiele o nim świadczy — powiedział z przekąsem Alex.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.  
  
— Można wiedzieć, dlaczego się tak mnie czepiasz? O wszystko? Mój ojciec nie życzy sobie, żebym jeździł na ocean, więc nie zrobię tego, dopóki nie skończę dwudziestu jeden lat i nie będę mógł robić sobie tego, co mi się żywnie podoba. Wiem, że nie będzie miał problemu z tym, żebym pojechał do Argentyny, bo ustaliliśmy, że mogę sam wypaść gdzieś na tydzień, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to ocean. Sam mi nawet przypomniał, że kiedyś tu obozowaliśmy.   
  
— Pozwala ci lecieć nad oceanem, ale nie pozwala zobaczyć ci go z brzegu? — Alex zignorował resztę jego wypowiedzi. — Ciekawe.  
  
Brunet wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar wytrącić mu z ręki mrożoną kawę, a potem wylać mu na głowę własną, gorącą. Jakby co najmniej trafił go szlag.  
  
O dziwo, wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Alex obserwował, jak obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na niego z góry.  
  
— Bariloche — powiedział chłopak całkiem spokojnym tonem. — Przemyśl jeszcze raz to, co powiedziałem ci wczoraj. I powiedz o tym Angelice, Elizie, Lafayette'owi i Herculesowi, fajnie by było pojechać z nimi. Do zobaczenia.  
  
— Cześć — mruknął Alex.  
  
John kiwnął głową, przewrócił oczami, włożył rękę w kieszeń bluzy i poszedł przed siebie, mijając goniącego za piłką psa i mrucząc coś o tym, że go nienawidzi. Alexander odprowadzał go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął mu z pola widzenia, a potem westchnął i sam podniósł się z ławki.   
  
Dobra, znowu trochę go poniosło. Nie powinien był tego mówić, ale trudno. Czasu nie cofnie.  
  
— Za to mógłbym go przeprosić — powiedział do siebie Alex. — W sumie by nie zaszkodziło.  
  
Jego wzrok przykuł stojący niedaleko niego gołąb.  
  
— Co się gapisz — warknął na niego. — Nie mam nic do żarcia. I nie, nie pójdę za nim. Przecież nic się nie stało.  
  
Ptak zagruchał z wyrzutem i odleciał.

  
***

  
— Zbieram ludzi na wyjazd — oznajmił Alex, rozsiadając się na krześle stojącym po prawej stronie od biurka Angeliki.   
  
Ciemnoskóra kobieta uniosła brew, ale nie oderwała wzroku od ekranu komputera.   
  
— Jaki wyjazd? — zapytała z zainteresowaniem Eliza, która siedziała pod ścianą, trzymając na kolanach książkę o psychologii.  
  
Alex spojrzał na nią.   
  
— Yy, nie wiem dokładnie. Gdzieś w Palestynie. W góry.  
  
— Och, wow — skwitowała Eliza, lekko zaskoczona. — To trochę daleko.  
  
— Jakoś jeden dzień samolotem.   
  
— I faktycznie masz zamiar jechać?  
  
— Tak — przytaknął Alex. Podrapał się po karku. — Wczoraj... no, nie byłem jeszcze za bardzo tego pewny, ale dzisiaj pomyślałem sobie, że to brzmi... no, całkiem spoko. To siedem dni, agencja się przez to nie rozleci. Chyba. W ogóle, kiedy Washington ma w końcu zamiar wrócić?  
  
— A co, już masz dosyć rządzenia? Swoją drogą, ty wpadłeś na ten pomysł? — zapytała Angelica.   
  
— Mówiąc szczerze, John. Ja nie jestem taki szalony.  
  
Angelica i Eliza wymieniły spojrzenia.   
  
— Co? — Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nic, nic — mruknęła starsza siostra Schuyler. — Kiedy chcecie jechać?  
  
— W najbliższy piątek.  
  
— Ups, jaka szkoda. — Eliza westchnęła. — Mam koszmarnie zajęty tydzień.  
  
— Ja też. — Angelica westchnęła w bardzo podobny sposób.  
  
Serio.  
  
— Na pewno nie możecie? — dopytał Alex. — W grupie zawsze raźniej. Wiesz, możemy się bardziej zintegrować.  
  
Eliza posłała mu coś w rodzaju politowanego spojrzenia. Zamrugała.  
  
— Znamy się długo, Alex. A z Johnem będzie jeszcze mnóstwo okazji do integracji. Na ten moment wygląda na to, że będziecie musieli pojechać sami.  
  
— Nie do końca — powiedział Alex. — Muszę jeszcze zapytać Herculesa i Lafayette'a. Wątpię, żeby odmówili. Zawsze lubili góry.  
  
— Tak, zwłaszcza kiedy Laf prawie zabił się w Kolorado — mruknęła Eliza.  
  
— Poza tym, ze swoim nosem nie powinien jechać — dodała jej siostra.  
  
— Może go zostawić. Wszystko mi jedno.  
  
Angelica uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— No nic, możesz iść ich zapytać. Wydaje mi się, że są w kuchni. Chcieli zrobić sobie kawę. Tylko nie zapomnij dodać, że jedziecie z Johnem.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Zbędny szczegół. Oni go lubią, to ich nie zniechęci.  
  
— Tak, tak — zgodziła się Eliza. — Idź już sobie.  
  
— Dzięki — burknął Alexander, a potem opuścił pokój Angeliki.  
  
Ruszył korytarzem, nieco powłócząc nogami. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyny raczej wymigały się od wyjazdu. Pewnie zorientowały się, że wycieczka w góry Argentyny wiąże się ze spaniem pod namiotem. Ciekawe, jak. Może czytały o tym wcześniej. A może po prostu nie odpowiadało im towarzystwo czterech facetów.   
  
No, nic. Lafayette albo Hercules na pewno się zgodzą. A przynajmniej któryś z nich.  
  
Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Angeliki, swoich przyjaciół odnalazł w kuchni. Lafayette siedział przy stole, mieszając łyżeczką w swoim ulubionym, wyjątkowo ohydnie wyglądającym kubku, a Hercules sterczał przy czajniku elektrycznym, najwyraźniej czekając na nową porcję wrzącej wody.   
  
Alex oparł się o framugę.  
  
— Cześć — odezwał się, gdy po minucie żaden z nich się nie odezwał. — Co to za cisza?  
  
Lafayette uniósł wzrok.  
  
— Cześć, stary.  
  
— Skupiamy się na bardzo ważnej czynności, jaką jest parzenie kawy — odparł Hercules, zerkając na niego przez ramię. — Eksperymenty i takie tam.  
  
— Ach. — Alex uniósł brew.  
  
— Czym zawdzięczamy sobie twoją wizytę w kuchni o tej godzinie? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lafayette.  
  
— Niech zgadnę... Oszalałeś? — strzelił Hercules.  
  
— A może po prostu John ci się zepsuł?  
  
— Nie. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Chciałem was zapytać, czy chcecie wykroić sobie siedem dni na wyjazd w góry.  
  
— W góry? — ożywił się Hercules. — Gdzie?  
  
— Jak to pierdolone Kolorado, to możesz, kurwa, zapomnieć — burknął ze złością Lafayette. — A jak jeszcze weźmiesz ze sobą zszywacz…  
  
Alex miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

— Nie. To nie Kolorado, tylko Argentyna. Palestyna. Bariloche. Río Negro. Cerro Tronador.  
  
— Możesz zwolnić?   
  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
  
— John wpadł na ten pomysł — dodał Alex.  
  
Hercules i Lafayette wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia.  
  
— No co? — Alex zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Czyli jednak oszalałeś, a John się popsuł — stwierdził Hercules.  
  
— Też tak na początku myślałem — przyznał Alex. — Ale przemyślałem sprawę i zmieniłem zdanie. To taka dobra ucieczka od zgiełku miasta. No i John zna te góry.  
  
— Czekaj... jedziemy z Johnem, tak?  
  
— Ha, a więc jedziemy? — zapytał Alex, kładąc nacisk na ostatnią sylabę.  
  
— Ja nie mogę — powiedział szybko Lafayette. — Mam niesprawny nos, gdybyś zapomniał. A nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nie pamiętał, nawet jeśli sam osobiście mi go złamałeś.  
  
— Celowałem w Johna, jasne? Przeprosiłem cię nawet, zrobiłem ci torcik.  
  
— W każdym razie ja nie mogę. — Lafayette westchnął. — Hercules też nie.  
  
— A czemu niby ja też n... — zaczął Hercules, ale nie dokończył, bo Lafayette rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
Jego przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, a ekspresje twarzy Herculesa zmieniały się kolejno od oburzenia i zirytowania do zrozumienia i olśnienia, jakby Lafayette telepatycznie wysyłał mu jakieś wiadomości. Alex bez słowa skakał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.  
  
— Aaach — powiedział Hercules dziwnym tonem. — Racja, nie mogę jechać.  
  
— Co?! — wykrzyknął Alex. — Przed chwilą nie miałeś z tym problemu!  
  
— Mam dentystę — odparł Hercules. — W... eee... w sobotę po południu.   
  
— Kłamiesz.  
  
— Dlaczego bym miał?  
  
Alex przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  
  
— Dzięki wielkie. Dzięki. Z Elizą i Angelicą było to samo.  
  
— Oj, nie jęcz. — Lafayette w mig znalazł się u jego boku i poklepał go mocno po plecach. — Będzie fajnie.  
  
— Wiem, że będzie. — Alex odsunął się od niego. — Po prostu John miał w planach, że pojedziemy większą grupką.  
  
— Jak pojedziecie w dwójkę, będzie jeszcze lepiej — zapewnił go Lafayette.  
  
— O ile w ogóle będzie chciał jeszcze jechać.   
  
— Będzie. Uwierz mi, będzie.

  
***

  
Głos Johna był poirytowany, jakby chłopak nie życzył sobie, żeby Alex do niego dzwonił. Ten jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi i uśmiechnął się, chociaż John nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
  
— Czyli co? — Teraz w głosie bruneta brzmiała niepewność. — Zmieniłeś zdanie, czy dzwonisz do mnie po to, żeby się powydzierać?  
  
— Zmieniłem zdanie.  
  
— Aha? Cóż za miła niespodzianka.  
  
— Popytałem też Angeliki, Elizy, Herculesa i Lafayette'a, czy pojadą z nami — ciągnął Alex, ignorując wypowiedź Johna. — Niestety, nie mogą. Angelica i Eliza mają zawalony tydzień, Lafayette złamany nos, a Hercules idzie... do dentysty. Tak przynajmniej twierdzą. Bóg jeden wie, co z tego jest prawdą. No, ale ja faktycznie kolejny raz przemyślałem sprawę i muszę powiedzieć, że to naprawdę nie taki zły pomysł, jak myślałem na początku i trochę później. Jestem jak najbardziej za. Na pewno wiesz, co robisz?  
  
— Jak najbardziej, przecież inaczej na serio bym tego nie proponował. — John wziął głęboki oddech. — Wylatujemy w piątek wieczorem. Dokładne informacje prześlę ci SMS-em.   
  
— Co proszę? Masz już bilety?  
  
— A myślisz, że co? — John prychnął. — Nie jestem idiotą, ty też nie. Kupiłem je wcześniej. To było oczywiste, że się zgodzisz.  
  
— Nienawidzę cię.  
  
— Ja ciebie też — odparł John zadziwiająco pogodnym tonem. — Do usłyszenia.  
  
Nim Alex zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego przyjaciel rozłączył się. Z dziwnym rozbawieniem spojrzał na telefon, nim cisnął go przez pokój. Spodziewał się, że wyląduje na ławie, ale ten upadł na kanapę. Nawet się od niej nie odbił i nie roztrzaskał o podłogę.  
  
Cóż za fart. Alexander wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do domowego gabinetu, decydując się na rozgrzebanie internetu do żywego mięsa, w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat miejsca, do którego jedzie. No i przydałoby się też pomyśleć nieco o tym, co musi zabrać na wyjazd.

Jemu samemu, myśl, która go naszła, wydawała się trochę dziwna — czuł pewien niepokój, blisko wiążący się z Johnem. Co prawda, nie było takiej opcji, żeby Alex miał mieć problem ze skopaniem komuś tyłka, czy coś, ale... John jednak został zatwierdzony w jego umyśle jako szaleniec.  
  
Żywił po prostu nadzieję, że nie pożrą się za bardzo na wyjeździe. Albo nie pozabijają.  
  
Alex przystanął. Ale właściwie, z logicznego punktu widzenia, dlaczego by mieli?

  
***

  
— Wiem, jak się rozkłada namiot. — Alex przewrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał jedno z jakże absurdalnych oskarżeń Johna. — Po prostu dawno tego nie robiłem. Naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy spędzili wieczność na rozkładaniu namiotu, skoro pod twoim przewodnictwem to zajmie jedynie dziesięć minut?  
  
— Tylko pytałem — odparł John, przyglądając się z namysłem tyczkom, które ułożył obok siebie na ziemi, jedna przy drugiej.  
  
— Tak, jasne. — Alexander założył ręce na piersi, sadowiąc się wygodniej na kamieniu, na którym przysiadł dziesięć minut temu. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że "nie wiesz, jak rozkłada się namiot?" usłyszę wypowiedziane z tak dużą dawką pogardy.  
  
— I świetnie, naprawdę masz paranoję — skwitował John. — Swoją drogą, prosiłem cię, żebyś sprzątnął ten plac, w którym będziemy obozować.  
  
— Sprzątnąłem — powiedział Alex, widząc w myślach tony patyków i sosnowych szpilek, które osobiście wyniósł kilka metrów dalej.  
  
— Tak? A to niby co?  
  
— Co? — Alex wyciągnął szyję, żeby dojrzeć, o czym pierdoli jego przyjaciel.  
  
John oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w podłoże.  
  
— Szyszka — wycedził wolno.  
  
Alex miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, na szczęście jego początki udało mu się zamaskować kaszlem.  
  
— Jejku, jedna maleńka szyszeczka. Wielkie mi halo.  
  
— Wielkie halo będzie, kiedy obudzisz się rano z takim bólem pleców, jakby ktoś wbił ci w nie kołek.  
  
— Naprawdę sądzisz, że rozłożę swoją matę akurat na tej szyszce?  
  
— Osobiście ci ją pod nią wsadzę, żebyś poznał ból niedociągnięć.  
  
Alex westchnął i zsunął się z kamienia. Pod czujnym spojrzeniem Johna paroma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, a następnie schylił się, podniósł szyszkę, po czym zgrabnym ruchem cisnął nią w las.  
  
— I proszę, nie ma szyszeczki — powiedział, gdy z szelestem wylądowała w krzakach. — Zadowolony?  
  
— Tak . — John odwrócił się od niego i bez słowa powrócił do rozkładania namiotu. Alex westchnął ponownie i z powrotem usiadł na kamieniu, przyglądając się poczynaniom chłopaka.  
  
— Całkiem tu ładnie — skomentował, odrywając wzrok od Johna i rozglądając się wokół ze średnim zainteresowaniem.   
  
Zwykle nie poświęcał uwagi otoczeniu (z przyzwyczajenia, poza tym w Waszyngtonie nie było wiele do oglądania), ale John to robił, więc jego powodu zdecydował się do tego przekonać. Zresztą, John już kilka razy udowodnił mu, że nawet w najmniej zachęcających rzeczach kryje się mnóstwo piękna. W takich momentach Alex miał ochotę zapytać go, czy w takim razie mógłby wskazać mu piękno w psiej kupie, ale bał się, że twarz Johna zapłonie determinacją, a on przez resztę dnia będzie musiał wysłuchiwać monologu na wiadomy temat, o który sam się prosił.  
  
Na obozowisko John wybrał niewielką dolinkę o płaskim podłożu, osłoniętą rzadkim, sosnowym lasem. Namiot zaczął rozbijać kilka metrów od małego zbiornika wodnego, zasilanego strumieniem wypływającym spomiędzy wyższych skał. Z kamienia, na którym siedział Alex, mógł zobaczyć w oddali zarys masywnych gór. Wiedział, że dojść do nich można, obierając prostą, wznoszącą się, leśną drogę.  
  
Alex nie czuł się zadowolony wyborem lokalizacji, w której razem z Johnem będzie spać przez najbliższe sześć nocy. Wydawało mu się, że jego najdroższy przyjaciel popełnił każdy z możliwych błędów.  
  
— Jeśli od naszego obozu będzie można dojść do gór w górę, to znaczy, że z powrotem idziemy w dół — zauważył Alex wtedy, podążając za Johnem przez las. Samochód zostawili cztery kilometry wcześniej w "bezpiecznym miejscu". — Więc jeśli przypadkiem będzie padać, albo nawet lać, to wszystko spłynie w dół, prosto na nas, no nie? A skoro już o tym mowa, to co jeśli rozpęta się prawdziwa burza i zwali się na nas drzewo? Swoją drogą, jesteśmy w lesie. Przewidziałeś może wizytę jakiegoś misia? Pewnie jesteś treserem? Nawet nie czuję się zaskoczony.  
  
— Sprawdziłem prognozę pogody — powiedział John, omijając pokrytą mchem, spróchniałą kłodę. — Poza tym, to nie okres burz, więc nie musisz się tym martwić. Jeśli chodzi o zwierzęta, one unikają ludzi, a trzeba być szczęściarzem, żeby spotkać niedźwiedzia. — Alex nie był pewny, czy to ironia, czy nie. — No i obozowałem już tutaj i nigdy nikogo nie spotkałem. Dodatkowo, mamy blisko do gór…  
  
— Jakieś dwa kilometry — mruknął Alex.  
  
—...i stały dopływ świeżej wody — ciągnął John, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. — To nie jedyne źródło, więc zwierzęta odpuszczą. Mam też zamiar dopilnować wszelkich zasad bezpieczeństwa.  
  
— A co, wziąłeś wiatrówkę?  
  
— Alex!  
  
Alex odpuścił, chociaż niepewność wychodziła mu uszami, bo nie bardzo marzył o pożarciu przez niedźwiedzia.  
  
— Nadal nie jestem przekonany — powiedział teraz. Zmrużył oczy i osłonił je dłonią, gdy zachodzące słońce zaświeciło mu w twarz.   
  
— Do czego? — zapytał John, odchodząc kilka kroków od namiotu w kształcie igloo, żeby przyjrzeć się swojemu ukończonemu dziełu.  
  
— Do tego, gdzie postanowiłeś nas umieścić.  
  
— Oj, zostaw ten temat. — John przeciągnął się. — Zobaczysz, jeszcze je pokochasz.  
  
— Będzie tragicznie. Czuję to w kościach.  
  
— Zamknij twarz i ciesz się chwilą. — Brunet wskazał dłonią na krajobraz. — Czy tutaj nie jest pięknie?  
  
W jego oczach rozbłysła radość, więc Alex rozejrzał się niechętnie.   
  
Las. Góry. Chmury, które wolno snuły się po niebie. Śpiew ptaków, szum liści, skrzypienie wysokich drzew. Dobra, było pięknie.  
  
— I podaj maty — dodał John. — Chcę skończyć z tym wszystkim. 

  
*

  
Niebo pociemniało zaskakująco szybko. Słońce zastąpił księżyc, ledwo dostrzegalny zza chmur. Alex czuł się zmęczony całodniowym lotem samolotem i wędrówką przez las, więc był wdzięczny za propozycję Johna o wczesnym pójściu spać. Zjedli zimną kolację, a potem wdrapali się do namiotu. Na jedną jego stronę odłożyli prowiant i dwa duże, wypchane do granic możliwości plecaki, a na drugą maty i śpiwory.   
  
Gdy Alex skończył zapinać namiot, John zdążył wleźć już do swojego granatowego śpiwora. Alexander omiótł go spojrzeniem.  
  
— Wyglądasz jak gąsienica — oznajmił, bo tyle jedynie mógł stwierdzić w półmroku.

— A ty jak debil.  
  
Zaśmiał się.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że ujawnisz swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, kiedy będziesz w swoim naturalnym środowisku.   
  
John burknął coś w odpowiedzi i obrócił się na lewy bok, żeby leżeć do niego plecami.  
  
— Nie obrażaj się — rzucił z rozbawieniem Alex, wchodząc do swojego śpiwora. — Gąsienico — dodał.  
  
— Jutro skończysz pełzając jak larwa — dobiegło go senne mruknięcie Johna.  
  
Alex z trudem powstrzymał chichot. Zgasił latarkę, a niedługo potem zapadł w sen.

  
***

  
Poranek uznałby za udany, gdyby pominąć to, że obudził się z ręką Johna na swojej twarzy, a kiedy chciał ją zdjąć, dostał kopa w żołądek. Kiedy załatwili już swoje poranne sprawy, zjedli śniadanie, a później przygotowali prowiant na drogę.  
  
Przez pierwszy dzień zwiedzali okolicę, a podczas tego wymieniali się historyjkami ze swojego życia. Alex odkrył, że John ma lotną wiedzę ornitologiczną, a sam pokazał mu, jak najłatwiej wdrapać się na każde drzewo.   
  
John chciał go naśladować, ale po kilku próbach, z czego jedna niemal skończyła się tragedią, Alex zabronił mu tego, mówiąc, że jak się połamie, on nie będzie w stanie go poskładać.  
  
Wieczorem rozpalili ognisko i zrobili kolację, która składała się po prostu z chleba i kiełbasek.  
  
Podczas pieczenia John opowiadał mu legendy gór, zasłyszane od miejscowych, a Alex tak się zasłuchał i zapatrzył w jego twarz, obleczoną pomarańczowym blaskiem płomieni, że spalił swoją kiełbaskę. Johna bardzo to rozbawiło.  
  
— Nie uczyli cię w harcerstwie, jak to się robi? — zapytał, kiedy Alex nabijał kolejną na zaostrzony patyk.  
  
— Może i tak, co nie zmienia faktu, że mnie z niego wyrzucili.  
  
— Za co?  
  
— Za wskrzeszenie buntu przeciwko kadrze obozowej — odparł Alexander. — Nie chciałem trzeci dzień pod rząd jeść tego samego — wyjaśnił.  
  
John zakrztusił się chlebem. 

  
***

  
Następny dzień wyglądał podobnie do poprzedniego, tylko tym razem Alex nie obudził się z Johnem na swojej twarzy, a on poprowadził go w góry. Wędrówka od obozu nie była wcale ciężka, choć Alex może mógł pozwolić sobie na to stwierdzenie dzięki wieloletnim treningom. Szli miarowym tempem, omijając kamienie i inne przeszkody, a wysokie skały rosły z każdym pokonanym metrem.   
Czuł się naprawdę dobrze w towarzystwie Johna. Chłopak znał ścieżki, którymi szli, i uprzejmie ostrzegał go, kiedy mieli napotkać jakąś przeszkodę. Wędrówkę umilali sobie rozmowami sięgającymi różnorakich tematów, a widoki były niesamowite.   
  
Alexander podziwiał błękit horyzontu i chwiejące się wierzchołki drzew, podobnie jak gładkość rozgrzanych skał i ogromne ptaki, szybujące po lśniącym niebem, ale wzrok i tak w większości wbity miał w Johna. Czasami nawet przestawał go słuchać, po prostu obserwował. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał na szczęśliwego, pełnego energii i zapału. Szedł przed siebie, pewnie stawiając stopy na twardym podłożu, a od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się, żeby pokazać Alexowi coś, co mu się spodobało, lub zainteresowało. Alex jednak rzadko kiedy dostrzegał to, na co wskazywał młodszy chłopak, poświęcał więc czas na lepsze przyjrzenie się jego twarzy, zwłaszcza, że miał dobry widok na jego blade piegi i pełne wyrazu, brązowe oczy, usiane dużymi plamkami zieleni.  
Na szczyt doszli, kiedy chmury zaczęły żarzyć się czerwienią słońca, rozpoczynającego swoją wędrówkę na drugi koniec ziemi. Alex otarł czoło, a potem odetchnął i upił kilka łyków chłodnej wody.   
  
Rozejrzał się wokół, podczas gdy John zrzucał na ziemię podróżny plecak z lekkim wyposażeniem.  
  
— Ładnie, co? — zapytał wesoło brunet, stając obok niego i zakładając ręce za plecy.  
  
Alex pokiwał głową. Wygląd gór zawsze kojarzył mu się z jego rodzinną wyspą, nieważne jak bardzo byłyby niepodobne do tych tkwiących na niej skał.  
  
Po chwili wahania wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos.  
  
— Tak? — John spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Właściwie nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi o swoim dzieciństwie, ani o wyspie.  
  
— Nie było zbyt szczęśliwe — odparł Alex, zgodnie z prawdą. Następnie skarcił się za to zdanie. Dzieciństwo Johna też takie nie było.   
  
Niższy chłopak pokiwał głową.  
  
— Ale chcę ci o nim opowiedzieć — dodał Alexander. — Jeśli ty chcesz posłuchać.  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
— Urodziłem się w Charlestown, na wyspie Nevis. Jak pewnie wiesz, położona jest na Morzu Karaibskim. W Ameryce Północnej. — Alex uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że John słucha go, wpatrując się w słońce. — Moimi rodzicami byli Rachel i James, miałem też dwóch braci, Jamesa i Petera. Z czego ten drugi zalicza się do przyrodnich. Powodziło się nam dobrze, ale z braćmi nigdy nie związałem się tak, jak powinni związywać się bracia. Teraz uważam, że dobrze się stało, bo przez ostatnie kilka lat jedynie dzisiaj o nich myślę. Rozeszliśmy się w trzy strony świata, po tym jak w Charlestown zawitał huragan. — Alexander umilkł na chwilę, czekając, aż orzeł krążący nad ich głowami zniknie z pola ich widzenia. — Nie chcę o nim myśleć, ale mogę powiedzieć, że zmył wszystko. Życie moich rodziców, mój dom i moje marzenia. Bo tak, miałem marzenia i nigdy nie myślałem o tym, żeby zostać pracownikiem FBI. Mówiąc szczerze, z początku nigdy nie chciałem zaistnieć, a to właśnie zrobiła moja praca. To nie zmienia faktu, że naprawdę ją lubię.  
  
— Kim chciałeś zostać?   
  
Alex sięgnął do zakamarków umysłu, do których nie chciał już nigdy więcej zaglądać.  
  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Statystyk. Big data, takie tam — odparł.  
  
— Och?  
  
— Ta, nic sentymentalnego, jak pewnie myślałeś. — Alex prychnął śmiechem, kiedy John rzucił mu _to_ spojrzenie.   
  
— I…  
  
—...dlaczego zdecydowałem się tam nie startować? — Alex dokończył pytanie. — Po prostu nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym, co było tam.  
  
John pokiwał głową.  
  
— W wieku szesnastu lat zwiałem z Charlestownu — kontynuował więc. — No, jak możesz się domyślić, nie było to zbyt łatwe, przy tej całej kontroli, jaką mamy. Ale udało się. Trochę przekrętów, łamania prawa... — Alex urwał i odchrząknął znacząco. — No, w skrócie wylądowałem w Waszyngtonie i spotkałem się ze swoim aktualnym szefem.  
  
— Mhm, tak magicznie się teleportowałeś? — John uniósł brew.  
  
— Dokładnie tak. — Alex uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. — Nasza współpraca zaczęła się właśnie kiedy miałem szesnaście lat. Zatrudnił mnie jako nieoficjalnego asystenta i wdrożył w FBI.  
  
— Zaraz — przerwał mu powoli John — czyli w sumie nie do końca chciałeś zostać agentem?  
  
— Chciałem, chciałem — zapewnił go Alex. — Miałem piętnaście lat, kiedy ta myśl zakorzeniła się w mojej głowie. Po tym niewiele jest do opowiadania. Byłem młody, ale szybko się uczyłem. I chciałem tego. Miałem jakąś taką determinację... nadal ją mam. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Moje życie wreszcie się w miarę ustabilizowało, pomijając te tępe spiny z Jeffersonem.  
  
— A…  
  
— Nie, nie opowiem ci o nim teraz. — Alexander przewrócił oczami. — Nie chcę psuć tego dnia. Krew mnie zalewa, kiedy tylko o nim myślę.  
  
Usta Johna zadrgały, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech. Chłopak kiwnął głową.  
  
— Przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało. Rozumiem.  
  
Alexander zerkał na niego kątem oka. Jego wzrok nadal wbity był w dal, kręcone włosy powiewały na wietrze, a z ciała emanował spokój, duszący w zarodku wszelkie negatywne uczucia, które chciały wyjść z Alexa podczas opowiadania.   
  
Był wdzięczny za to, że nie roztrząsał tego, co mu powiedział. Krótkie zdanie, którym wszystko skwitował, nie rozdrażniło go, a uspokoiło jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Czuł się…  
  
Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.  
  
— Czasami zastanawiam się, jakby wyglądało moje życie, gdyby huragan przeszedł bokiem. — Słowa wyrwały się z jego ust, chociaż wcale o nich nie myślał.  
  
Oczy zapiekły go, więc zamrugał. Wziął przez nos głębszy wdech. Drgnął, kiedy poczuł na swojej ręce dłoń Johna.   
  
Chłopak po kilku sekundach odnalazł nią jego własną. Ścisnął ją, nie odrywając wzroku od zachodzącego słońca.   
  
Alex odwzajemnił uścisk. I stali tak, dopóki nie zniknęły ostatnie delikatne promienie słońca, a cienie nie wydłużyły się, owijając świat chłodną ciszą.

  
*

  
— Myślałem, że się zabijemy — powiedział Alex przez ramię.   
  
Poukładał w namiocie zawartość plecaka, a potem z powrotem wygrzebał się na dwór.  
  
John siedział przed ogniskiem, na ławce, którą wspólnie zrobili z gałęzi i pieńków ("John, dlaczego, do cholery, masz piłę w plecaku?". Oczy miał nieobecne i skupione zarazem, jakby nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tańczących przed nim płomieni.   
  
Alex usiadł obok niego, a chłopak drgnął. Zamrugał i uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie został wyrwany z zamyślenia.   
  
— Cóż, zejście po ciemku z gór raczej nie należy do zbyt rozsądnych wyborów — odparł lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
  
— Mhm.  
  
Między nimi zapadła komfortowa cisza, przerywana cykaniem świerszczy i trzaśnięciami pękającego drewna.   
  
— To chyba moja wina — odezwał się z rozbawieniem Alex.  
  
— Ale było romantycznie. — John zaśmiał się cicho, a potem z powrotem wbił wzrok w ognisko.  
  
Alex uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi. Delikatnie trącił Johna ramieniem, którym i tak go dotykał.  
  
— John?  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie.  
  
Chłopak przygryzł wargę.  
  
— Jestem wdzięczny za to, co mi powiedziałeś.  
  
— Nie ma za co. — Alex potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że John mówi o dużym streszczeniu dzieciństwa.   
  
— I chciałem też ci coś opowiedzieć. — John skubał palcami rąbek koszulki.   
  
— Śmiało. Ucieszę się z każdego twojego słowa.  
  
Brunet przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego.  
  
— Wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nie miałem szansy zobaczyć oceanu?  
  
— Ojciec nigdy ci nie pozwolił.  
  
— Ale nie wiesz dlaczego?  
  
— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mówił — odparł Alex.  
  
John pokiwał głową.  
  
— Tak właśnie zginęła moja mama. W oceanie. Popełniła samobójstwo. Rzuciła się z klifu.   
  
Alex poczuł, jak coś kłuje go w sercu.  
  
— Dlatego właśnie tata nie chce, żebym nad niego pojechał — kontynuował John. — To nie dlatego, że nie chce, żebym spełniał akurat tego swojego marzenia. On nie jest złym człowiekiem, jak myślisz. Śmierć mamy była dla niego ciosem. Nie chce stracić też mnie. I robi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać mnie przy sobie jak najdłużej. Dlatego przeprowadziliśmy się i do dzisiaj żyjemy w Waszyngtonie, nie jeżdżąc wiele. Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale... ciągnie mnie tam. Bo wiem, że ocean kochała moja mama.   
  
Umilkł.  
  
— Przykro mi, John — odezwał się miękko Alex. — Obiecuję, że cię tam zabiorę. Nad ocean. — Przywołał do myśli wcześniejsze słowa Johna. — Zobaczysz biały piasek, fale, i to jak rozbijają się o brzeg. I namalujesz tyle obrazów, ile zechcesz. Nikt ci nie zabroni. Będą najpiękniejsze na świecie.  
  
John prychnął cicho, co brzmiało jak łagodny śmiech.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Alex otoczył go ramieniem. Chłopak odwzajemnił to obejmując go w talii.   
  
— Piękne gwiazdy — zauważył.  
  
Podążył za spojrzeniem młodszego chłopaka. Czarne niebo pokrywały białe punkciki, przypominające diamenty. Było ich tak dużo, że w rozganianiu ciemności dorównywały księżycowi.  
  
— Zgadza się.  
  
— Wiesz, co jeszcze jest piękne? — zapytał John, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zerkając na niego.  
  
— Co? — Alex uniósł wymownie brew.   
  
Brunet patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę.  
  
— Zęby Lafa.  
  
Alex wybuchnął śmiechem.  
  
— Ale z ciebie cham.  
  
John dołączył do niego chętnie, a Alex, cholera, poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby teraz go pocałował.  
  
Chłopak przestał się śmiać.  
  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — powiedział, patrząc na niego groźnie.  
  
— O czym? — zdziwił się Alex.  
  
— O całowaniu.  
  
— Dlaczego bym miał o tym myśleć? Bo mam taką minę, jakbym co najmniej zobaczył trupa Jeffersona?  
  
John spojrzał na niego szerokimi oczami.  
  
— Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że pocałowałbyś trupa Jeffersona?  
  
— Przestań nadinterpretować!   
  
— To obrzydliwe.  
  
— Zamknij się, Gąsienico.  
  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał go po policzku.  
  
— Nie złość się, Małpo.  
  
Siedzieli przed ogniskiem jeszcze długo, śmiejąc się z rzeczy, za które prawdopodobnie pójdą do piekła.  
  
Ale Alex wiedział, że dokonał właściwego wyboru.


	20. XX

Reszta wyjazdu minęła... dobrze.  
  
No, prawie dobrze. Z jednej strony Alex nie mógł być niezadowolony, bo razem z Johnem mieli jeszcze dużo długich rozmów pod gołym niebem albo pod namiotem. Poza tym, dzięki temu, że oddalił się od cywilizacji na dosyć długo, czuł się spokojny i wyciszony. Pooddychał świeżym powietrzem, poznał otoczenie i znowu poczuł znajome palenie mięśni, które brało się od zbyt długich wędrówek po górach.  
  
Ale z drugiej strony, spełniło się wszystko to, czego się obawiał.  
  
Wbrew wszelkim, cudownym przewidywaniom Johna, była burza.  
  
— Minie — rzucił wtedy lekceważąco jego przyjaciel, patrząc jak pachnące liście ociekają ogromnymi kroplami deszczu, i ignorując pośpiesznie zbierającego rzeczy Alexa.  
  
— Nie, nie minie. Pomóż mi łaskawie zebrać ubrania — rozkazał Alexander. — A wiesz, dlaczego nie minie? — dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — A co było z łosiem?  
  
— Mogłem się pomylić — powiedział wymijająco John, ale wstał z kamienia, na którym kilka dni wcześniej to Alex siedział i przyglądał się temu, co robi on.  
  
Dokładnie dzień wcześniej ich obóz naszedł łoś.  
  
Naprawdę, nie był w stanie policzyć, ile minut spędzili na staniu w bezruchu, żeby zobaczyć, jak zachowa się ogromne zwierzę, tkwiące przy ich ognisku i patrzące na nich nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale za to doskonale wiedział, ile minęło, odkąd wdrapali się na drzewo, kiedy okazało się, że łoś jednak nie jest do nich przyjaźnie nastawiony.  
  
— Zwierzęta boją się ludzi — przedrzeźniał go Alex, gdy John poprawiał swoją pozycję na drzewie i zerkał w dół na rozwścieczonego łosia.  
  
— A ludzie popełniają błędy, okej? Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że trafimy akurat na łosia?  
  
— Nie wiem, mówiłeś, że tu obozowałeś!  
  
— Obozowałem! Po prostu... uch, kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. To pewnie twoja wina, wprowadzasz złą aurę.  
  
— Pewnie! — wykrzyknął Alex. —Zwal wszystko na mnie!  
  
— Zamknij się i ciesz się, że to nie niedźwiedź.  
  
Dlatego teraz Alex nie miał zamiaru ufać intuicji Johna, że "spokojnie, tak naprawdę nie będzie burzy, to minie".  
  
— Dobra, dobra — ustąpił John. — W sumie i tak niedługo musimy wracać, nic się nie stanie, jeśli zrobimy to trochę wcześniej…  
  
Alex rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
— Mam tylko nadzieję, że faktycznie zostawiłeś samochód w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
  
— Zawsze go tam zostawiałem, nigdy nic się nie działo…  
  
— I już nie chodzi o to, że mógłbyś wytrącić swojemu ojcu ileś tysięcy pieniędzy z ręki, ale o to, że do lotniska jest cholerny kawał drogi.  
  
— Spokojnie. — John uniósł dłoń. — Będzie dobrze.  
  
Okazało się, że wyniesienie się z obozem było dobrą decyzją, a intuicja Alexa nie miała aż tak wiele do życzenia.  
  
Piętnaście minut od spakowania rzeczy i ruszenia w głąb lasu, deszcz przybrał na sile i zaczął padać tak mocno, jakby ktoś położył się na chmurach i zdecydował się na wylewanie wody wiadrami na cały świat.  
  
Alex myślał, że ogłuchnie przez szum (Bogu dzięki, że nie grzmiało), a jego pole widoczności było mocno ograniczone. Jak się okazało, nie tylko jego. John, jako niezawodny przewodnik, wprowadził ich w nieznane sobie tereny, co skończyło się długim błądzeniem po nieznanych okolicach. A może znanych, tylko po prostu przez deszcz nie dało się niczego zobaczyć. Na szczęście, przypadkowo wrócili do dolinki, w której nocowali (była już nieźle zalana wodą), a od niej na nowo obrali kurs, tym razem właściwy.  
  
Mimo obaw Alexa, samochód stał tak, jak zostawili go kilka dni wcześniej. Dotarli do niego zziębnięci i przemoknięci do suchej nitki, a on nie chciał się otworzyć, a potem odpalić, ale w końcu udało im się ruszyć w drogę. Okej, mogli poczekać, aż przestanie padać, żeby nie wydarzyła się jakaś tragedia, ale Alex stwierdził, że gorzej już być nie może. Poza tym, jechali bardzo wolno, w końcu wyjechali wcześniej niż mieli zamiar.  
  
Gdy jednak zepsuł się samochód, a oni dowiedzieli się, że ich lot został przesunięty o osiem godzin, okazało się, że tak, może, ale to już inna historia.  
  
Powrót do Waszyngtonu był jednocześnie spokojny i gwałtowny.  
  
Naprawdę, mimo całej miłości, jaką Alex posiadał do swojej pracy i miasta, przez moment przemknęło mu przez myśl, że chętnie zostałby w cichych górach Argentyny na wieki. No i, tam w końcu miał w pakiecie Johna.

  
***

  
— Czyli wyjazd był udany — podsumowała Eliza, patrząc na niego życzliwie znad filiżanki pełnej parującej kawy.  
  
— No, tak — zgodził się Alex, upijając łyk kakaa i mówiąc sobie w duchu, że nigdy się nie przyzna do sieci niefortunnych zdarzeń, która zdarzyła się podczas wycieczki, nawet, jeśli miałoby to obrócić się na niekorzyść Johna. Bo w końcu to on powiedział, że nie będzie padać, nie zaatakuje ich zwierzę, z samochodem nie będzie problemów, a dolinki nie zaleje woda. — Prawdę mówiąc, było o wiele bardziej przyjemnie niż się spodziewałem.  
  
— Zazdroszczę — westchnęła Eliza. — Ile ja bym dała, żeby też pojechać na taką wycieczkę w spokojne okolice…  
  
Alex uniósł brew.  
  
— Przecież cię zapraszałem. I nie tylko ciebie, ale też Angelicę, Lafayette'a i Herculesa.  
  
— Ach, no tak. — Kobieta odchrząknęła. — Wiesz, jak to jest, byłam... tak, zapracowana. Miałam zajęty tydzień. Spotkania psychologiczne, rozmowa z psychopatami, takie tam. Może następnym razem, tak po prostu zaczęłam o tym myśleć.  
  
— Ach. — I tak jej nie wierzył. — Jesteś pewna, że nie zrobiłaś po prostu sprytnego uniku, żebym spędził z Johnem czas sam na sam?  
  
Niestety, od odpowiedzi na to pytanie Elizę uratowała Angelica, która energicznym krokiem weszła do gabinetu swojej siostry.  
  
Cholera.  
  
Alex chciał rzucić jej zirytowane spojrzenie, ale Eliza westchnęła, chyba z ulgą.  
  
— Cześć — przywitała się wesoło Angelica, niespiesznie siadając na jednym z miękkich foteli Elizy. — Wiesz, po co przyszłam, Alex!  
  
Gabinet Elizy różnił się zdecydowanie od gabinetów innych pracowników. Był nieco większy, lepiej umeblowany i zdecydowanie bardziej przytulny.  
  
Psycholodzy. Kto ich zrozumie?  
  
W każdym razie, Angelica przyszła po to, żeby obejrzeć rozmowę, o której Alex mówił z oburzeniem przed wyjazdem.  
  
— Po co przyszłaś? — zainteresowała się Eliza.  
  
— Przeczytać interesujące korespondencje Thomasa Jeffersona i Alexandra Hamiltona — odparła jej starsza siostra.  
  
— Też chcę.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Nie przeczytasz moich korespondencji, tylko tę część Johna. Wiesz w ogóle, co on wysłał Washingtonowi?  
  
— Tak, zdjęcie twojej twarzy z motylem.  
  
— No właśnie! — wykrzyknął Alex. — On jest chory!  
  
— Daj spokój, Washington się ucieszył — odparła wesoło Eliza.  
  
— Tak — dodała Angelica. — Założę się, że wydrukuje to sobie w powiększonym formacie i powiesi w gabinecie na ścianie. Pokażesz w końcu te wiadomości czy nie?  
  
Alexander posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, którego nie zauważyła, i rzucił jej telefon.  
  
Ciemnowłosa złapała go zręcznie i pochyliła się nad ekranem. Eliza wstała od jasnego biurka i przyłączyła się do czytania.  
  
Alex czekał cierpliwie, aż skończą. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje ich to, co John wypisywał do Jeffersona w jego imieniu.  
  
**John:** Kiedy wracasz?  
  
**Dupek:** Napisałem ci w raporcie.  
  
**John:** Nie wiem. Czyli kiedy?  
  
**Dupek:** Nudzisz się?  
  
**John:** Tak.  
  
**Dupek:** Wtf, Hamilton  
  
**Dupek:** Wracaj do pracy i mnie nie drażnij.  
  
**John:** Wysłałem Waflowi zdjęcie motyla.  
  
**John:** *Washingtonowi  
  
**John:** Chyba mu się spodobał.  
  
**John:** Miałem go na swojej twarzy.  
  
**John:** Znaczy motyla. Nie Washingtona.  
  
**Dupek:** Hamilton, czy ty coś brałeś?  
  
**John:** Nie.  
  
**Dupek:** Ciekawe, bo zachowujesz się tak, jakby cię odłączyli od pracy i z tego powodu musiałeś zaćpać czymś swój chory umysł.  
  
**John:** Może ty coś brałeś? Wiesz, skoro o tym wspominasz.  
  
**Dupek:** To ty zachowujesz się jak niepoczytalny.  
  
**John:** Raczej ty, w końcu ja akceptuję tematy motyli w rozmowie  
  
**Dupek:** I Washingtona na twarzy, tak?  
  
**John:** Mówiłem, że miałem motyla, namalowanego. Nie mów, że chciałbyś mieć swojego szefa na twarzy?  
  
Potem rozmowa zeszła na bardzo dziwne tematy, o których Alex chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszli, ale był pewien, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie odezwać się do Jeffersona.  
  
— Wow, Alex. John jest o wiele bardziej humanitarny od ciebie — skomentowała Angelica.  
  
— Jakbyś tego nie wiedziała.  
  
— Chyba sama wydrukuję tego motyla Washingtonowi.  
  
— Tylko spróbuj.  
  
— A żebyś wiedział, że spróbuję.

  
***

  
— Wiesz, ten program jest mało interesujący — stwierdził John.  
  
Alex uniósł wzrok znad telefonu.  
  
— Tak mówisz? Myślałem, że lubisz żółwie.  
  
Sam osobiście poświęcił się i odnalazł film dokumentalny pośród tego całego bezwartościowego cholerstwa w telewizji.  
  
— Żółwie — tak. Mało interesujące programy — nie bardzo.  
  
Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Co jest nie tak z tym programem?  
  
— Ty mi to powiedz. — John rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, moszcząc się wygodniej na fotelu Alexa. — To ty patrzysz w telefon zamiast oglądać.  
  
— To ty jesteś tu tym, który lubi żółwie.  
  
— Skąd w ogóle ci przyszło do głowy, że je lubię?  
  
Alexander odchrząknął, powracając wzrokiem do telefonu.  
  
— Mam swoje sposoby, żeby wiedzieć o rzeczach, o których myślisz, że nie wiem.  
  
Wychwycił kątem oka spojrzenie Johna.  
  
— Ale nie grzebałeś mi w telefonie?  
  
— Nie.  
  
— I tak wiem, że tak. — Brunet wziął pilot ze szklanej ławy i zaczął przełączać programy. — No proszę, jaki sympatyczny film.  
  
Alex zerknął na ekran, żeby sprawdzić, co wybrał John. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc na ekranie skrzeczącą wniebogłosy kobietę.  
  
— Jakiś horror?  
  
— Chyba tak.  
  
— Nie będziesz się później bał? — zapytał złośliwie Alex.  
  
— Nie? Zostaję przecież u ciebie.  
  
— I tak. — Alex przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Facet, mam dziewiętnaście lat. Nie boję się horrorów, nawet jeśli są o opętaniach, a opętania przecież zdarzają się naprawdę — odparł John, nie odrywając wzroku od filmu. — Więc zamknij się i przynieś popcorn, leży na stole.  
  
— Jezu. — Alex odłożył telefon i zwlókł się z kanapy.  
  
Nie musiał zapalać światła w kuchni, żeby znaleźć to, co miał przynieść — światła zmieniających się obrazów w telewizji skutecznie oświetlały pomieszczenie.  
  
— Kłamałeś, popcorn był na blacie — oznajmił Alex, siadając z powrotem na kanapie i rzucając paczką w Johna.  
  
— Nie kłamałem, po prostu mam amnezję — odpowiedział John, nie siląc się na to, żeby złapać popcorn, za to dokładając wszelkich starań, żeby odbić go od siebie poduszką.  
  
Wyjazd bardzo ich do siebie zbliżył, tak jakby werbalnie wyjaśnili sobie parę ważnych spraw. Alex już w ogóle nie czuł się nieswojo w towarzystwie Johna, i z wzajemnością. Mógł oficjalnie powitać go w szeregach osób, którym ufa, jako swojego przyjaciela, chociaż oczywiście nie musiał mówić tego głośno.  
  
John wcześniej zachowywał odpowiedni dystans, ale wyglądało na to, że zupełnie z tym skończył. Lubił zwłaszcza wpakowywać się do Alexa na wieczory filmowe, aczkolwiek sam nie pokazał, że Alex może robić to samo, co on. To znaczy, zapraszał go na kawę (czy kakao, raczej przeszli na kakao), do kina, a zwłaszcza do zoo (bo jego ulubionym żartem stało się prowadzenie Alexa pod klatkę z małpami i mówienie "och, zobacz, twoi krewni!"), ale nigdy nie do swojego domu.  
  
Alex nigdy nie widział go z zewnątrz. Oczywiście, nie naciskał i nie pytał o to, gdzie mieszka, ale przed sobą nie ukrywał, że chętnie zobaczyłby, gdzie żyje. Aha, ale przynajmniej dowiedział się, w jakim miejscu dokładnie pracuje.  
  
— Jak w pracy? — zapytał, przypominając sobie o tym.  
  
— Nic nowego ani ciekawego — odpowiedział John. — Pogadałem sobie tylko z takim śmiesznym klientem. Chyba miał się za znawcę sztuki, czy coś.  
  
— To musiało być zajmujące — powiedział Alex, obserwując ze średnim zainteresowaniem, jak kobieta w telewizji oddziela czyjąś głowę od reszty ciała.  
  
— Nie było. Mówiąc szczerze, miałem ochotę się pociąć.  
  
— Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłeś. — Alex rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
John odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby odwzajemnić się tym samym.  
  
— Było, minęło — powiedział z wyższością.  
  
— Ale poważnie, ciekawi mnie to. Długo to robiłeś?  
  
— Co robiłem?  
  
— Ciąłeś się — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Alex.  
  
— Jezu, to nie czas na takie rozmowy. — John przewrócił oczami. — Mistrzu rozwalania miłych wieczorów. Nawet nie wiem, skąd to wiesz.  
  
— Zauważyłem, kiedy opatrywałem ci nadgarstki.  
  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wyłączył telewizję. Wszystkie dźwięki umilkły, a w ciemności Alex widział jedynie blask oczu bruneta.  
  
— Wybacz, chciałem zrobić dramatyzm. — Padły słowa.  
  
Alex parsknął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
  
— Wybacz. To jak?  
  
— No, wiesz, po prostu byłem głupi, a to był najlepszy sposób na wyładowanie emocji.  
  
— Które wzięły się skąd?  
  
— Z kompilacji niefajnych zdarzeń. — John machnął ręką, a tak przynajmniej sądził Alex, po szeleście i ruchu w ciemności. — Wiesz, jak to jest.  
  
— No właśnie nie wiem.  
  
— Wiesz, wiesz. Nie jesteś idiotą, chociaż lubisz takiego udawać.  
  
— Nie zmienia to faktu, że chciałbym usłyszeć to od ciebie.  
  
John wydał z siebie kolejne ciężkie westchnienie.  
  
— Miałem złe dni. Nie radziłem sobie z wieloma sprawami. Ze swoim tatą, ze szkołą, Charlesem, własnym sobą i zainteresowaniami. Ale nie robiłem tego, bo uważałem, że jestem zły, czy coś, bo się nienawidziłem. Chciałem znaleźć sposób na ujście emocji, który nikogo by nie krzywdził, a on pomagał mi opanować taką jakby złość, która we mnie była. Złość na wszystko. Wiele nie ma do opowiadania. — John ziewnął. — Ups, sorry. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że czasami mi ciężko.  
  
— Chodzi ci o Charlesa?  
  
— Między innymi tak. — Alex miał wrażenie, że John przyznał to niechętnie. — Charles nie był złym człowiekiem, jak wiele osób myśli. To jedna z najwspanialszych osób, które poznałem w swoim życiu. Odkąd pamiętam był wrażliwy, miał głowę pełną mądrych myśli i pomysłów — dobra, pomysły czasami zdarzały się dosyć głupie. Ale... cóż, zapewnił mi najlepszy związek mojego życia. Sprawiał, że czułem się bezpiecznie, a kiedy się rozstaliśmy, straciłem nie tylko jego, ale też to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Może odzyskałem je częściowo. — John rzucił mu spojrzenie. — Żałowałem, że się rozstaliśmy, ale to było najlepsze wyjście, bo między nami rozkwitło sporo nienawiści, której nie powinno być. Wciąż wtrącał się w nieswoje sprawy, w moją rodzinę, a nie chciałem tego i nie potrzebowałem. Potem on wpadł w kłopoty, o których nie chciał mówić, i jakoś to wszystko się skończyło. Na zawsze.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— A jednak Charles był złym człowiekiem. Zabił.  
  
— Nie był zły! — zaprotestował John.  
  
— John, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Mówisz, że człowiek, który _zabił twojego najlepszego przyjaciela_ , nie był zły.  
  
— Dlaczego w ogóle nie zwracasz uwagi na dobre rzeczy? — zapytał ze złością John.  
  
— Bo one nie liczą się w zestawieniu ze złem, które wyrządził — odparł dobitnie Alex.  
  
— Znałem go.  
  
— Najwyraźniej nie — prychnął Alex. — Charles jest zły, winny i martwy, i nic z tym nie zrobisz.  
  
— Wow, ale z ciebie dupek — skwitował John z dziwnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. — To dlatego jesteś sam?  
  
— Co proszę?  
  
— Czy ty wiesz, jak się zachowujesz wobec innych ludzi? — zapytał John. — Czy po prostu nie jesteś świadomy tego, jak wielkim sukinsynem jesteś?  
  
— No bardzo przepraszam, John — powiedział Alex, zirytowany jego słowami — mówię tylko samą prawdę. To nie ja jestem chłopakiem, który się ciął, prawdopodobnie między innymi przez swojego byłego, który żałuje mordercy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Widziałeś zdjęcia jego zwłok, widziałeś, co mu zrobił, wiedziałeś, że porwał Elizę, czułeś ból, kiedy cię postrzelił. A zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby Charles był niewinnym aniołkiem, w którym trzeba widzieć same dobre cechy, jakby nikt nie został zamordowany, jakby nikt nie został porwany, jakby nikt nie został postrzelony przez jedną osobę, jakbyś zaraz miał zobaczyć się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który leży w trumnie z tak zmasakrowaną twarzą, że nie dało się jej nawet trochę przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu! — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział podniesionym głosem.  
  
Jego wzrok przywyknął już do ciemności, więc mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, jak John wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami i z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Wydawało się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu odebrało mu mowę.  
  
Nim Alex zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby jedno słowo, chłopak wstał i szybko skierował się do wyjścia.  
  
— John…  
  
— Zamknij się, Alex — przerwał mu jadowicie John, zakładając na siebie kurtkę. — I nie pisz do mnie.  
  
Sekundę później dopadł do drzwi i wyszedł, zamykając je za sobą z głośnym trzaskiem, którego echo niosło się jeszcze przez parę chwil.  
  
Alex siedział, gdzie siedział, a jego myśli krążyły tak chaotycznie, że nie wiedział, czego się chwycić.  
  
Boże, co go napadło? Dlaczego to powiedział? Co powinien teraz zrobić?  
  
Musi za nim iść. Ale…  
  
Nie, nie może…   
  
Idź. Idź. _Idź._ _  
_  
Dobra, pieprzyć.  
  
Alex zerwał się na równe nogi, założył buty i wybiegł na klatkę schodową.  
  
Jak najszybciej mógł, zbiegł po schodach i wypadł na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę mógł pójść John. Chciał już zakląć, kiedy po lewej dostrzegł znaną sobie sylwetkę.  
  
Poczuł ulgę i puścił się biegiem w stronę chłopaka.  
  
— John — powiedział na wydechu, chwytając go za ramię.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał ze złością John, obracając się w jego stronę.  
  
— Ja... — Alex przez chwilę nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć.  
  
W oczach Johna odbiła się rezygnacja, kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przez minutę.  
  
— Tak myślałem. — Chłopak niedelikatnie strzepnął jego rękę ze swojego ramienia. — Wiesz co? Daruj sobie, nie chcę tego słuchać — powiedział i ruszył przed siebie.  
  
Okej, okej…  
  
Nie, nie może zrezygnować, nie tym razem.  
  
Znowu do niego podbiegł. Tym razem chwycił go za łokieć, przytrzymując wystarczająco mocno, żeby zmusić bruneta do zatrzymania się.  
  
— Powiedziałem coś, Alex! — wycedził ze złością John. — Idź na jakiś kurs dla kretynów, potem możemy porozmawiać. Przy dobrych wiatrach za trzy miesiące.  
  
— John, ja... przepraszam. — Alex wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mowy.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Przepraszam, naprawdę. — W następnych sekundach z jego ust wylał się niepowstrzymany potok słów. — Nie chciałem tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. Nie uważam tak, nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Nie chciałem cię zranić, ale jak zwykle schrzaniłem i zrobiłem to. Po prostu ja tak nienawidzę Charlesa, a ciebie tak bardzo lubię, że dla mnie to jest niepojęte, jak mógł zrobić ci to wszystko. Chociaż wiem, że wychodzi na to, że jestem dla ciebie większym dupkiem niż on, o ile on faktycznie był, jak to sobie wyobrażam. Nie chcę cię stracić przez swój niewyparzony mózg, John, jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny.  
  
John nie odezwał się, patrząc na niego w milczeniu.  
  
Alex wziął krótki oddech, czując się tak, jakby do cholery śnił.  
  
— Wybaczysz mi? Proszę.  
  
Przez moment myślał, że John wyrwie rękę z jego uścisku, odwróci się ze złością i odejdzie. Naprawdę tak sądził, po tym, jak chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Ale zaraz potem jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a z oczu zniknął ten bolesny wyraz, który widział wcześniej.  
  
— Wybaczam ci — powiedział miękko John.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Alex poczuł, jak ciężar spada z jego serca. Nie dbając o to, co sobie pomyśli jego przyjaciel, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował go, a potem przytulił, wdychając jego zapach.  
  
Odsunął się od niego trochę.  
  
— Nie ma za co — odparł cierpliwie John. — Ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zostawił moją głowę w spokoju.  
  
— Nie zachowuj się jak obrażony szczeniak — zaśmiał się Alex, ale zgodnie z życzeniem nie pocałował jego głowy jeszcze raz.  
  
John przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Więc? — zapytał Alexander, nim chłopak zdążył rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostą. — Wrócisz do mnie?  
  
— Tym razem tak — odparł John.  
  
A potem rzeczywiście spędzili resztę późnego wieczoru na oglądaniu filmów, jedzeniu i rozmowach. A Alex, siedząc obok Johna, czuł, że tym razem nie popełnił aż tak wielkiego błędu.


	21. XXI

Siedzieli w małej, zatłoczonej kawiarni, którą Alex lubił ze względu na to, że o porach, w jakich zwykle przychodził, nie spotykał wielu ludzi. Szkoda, że tym razem było inaczej. Całe szczęście, goście nie zachowywali się zbyt głośno, dzięki czemu nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby miał zamiar opuścić przytulne pomieszczenie.  
  
— Chciałem cię przeprosić — zaczął Alex. — Za to, że nie poświęcałem ci zbyt wiele uwagi ostatnim czasem. I to dosyć długim czasem. Byłem naprawdę zajęty…  
  
— Johnem — dokończył Hercules.  
  
Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— I pracą — dodał zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy, gościu. — Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Nie jestem dzieckiem, a poza tym przyjaźnimy się od dawna. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie musiałeś przepraszać, nie czułem się urażony, czy coś. To po prostu normalne, że każdy ma swoje sprawy, a i tak mnie nie ignorowałeś. Przy okazji, przypominam, że nigdy nie byłeś typem, który często wychodzi ze znajomymi... To znaczy, kiedy byłeś... I teraz też wychodzisz. — Hercules odchrząknął. — Aczkolwiek może nie ze znajomymi. No nieważne.  
  
Alex oparł się łokciami o stół.  
  
— Czy tylko ja nie mam tendencji do odpowiadania na jedno zdanie czymś w rodzaju monologu? — zapytał.  
  
Hercules rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
— Ty właśnie raczej tę tendencję masz.  
  
— Miałem — poprawił go Alex.  
  
— To prawda, ale na szczęście zaczyna ci wracać. Albo wiesz co, może lepiej niech nie wraca. I bez tego jesteś wyjątkowo irytujący.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— I tak wiesz, że cię lubię.  
  
— Oczywiście.  
  
— A jaki skromny — mruknął Hercules. — No więc, możesz zaktualizować swoje domysły, co jest między tobą a Johnem?  
  
— Nie bardzo — odparł Alex, biorąc do ręki papierową, różową serwetkę w kształcie serca.  
  
— No weź, jestem ciekawy. Bardzo ciekawy.  
  
— Ostatnio się z nim nie widziałem, nie mieliśmy czasu. Poza tym, nie przyszliśmy rozmawiać tutaj o mnie, tylko o tobie — dodał Alex znaczącym tonem.  
  
— To znaczy? — zapytał niepewnie Hercules.  
  
— To znaczy — odparł cierpliwie Alexander, drąc powoli serwetkę na maleńkie kawałeczki — że chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, co jest między tobą a Lafayettem.  
  
— Jak to, co jest między nami? — zapytał głupio Hercules.  
  
Alexander uniósł brew.  
  
— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, nie udawaj idioty.  
  
— No właśnie nie wiem — powiedział jego przyjaciel.  
  
Alex z trudem powstrzymał się od westchnięcia i przewrócenia oczami.  
  
— Może się tak wydawać, ale nie jestem ślepy i widzę, jak na siebie patrzcie. — Alex odsunął na bok kupkę różowych strzępków. — Więc, co z wami jest?  
  
Hercules roześmiał się.  
  
— Chyba naczytałeś się za dużo fanfiction.  
  
— O, bardzo przepraszam — oburzył się Alex. — To nie ja spędzam pół dnia w telefonie, stalkując ładnych facetów!  
  
Hercules odchrząknął.  
  
— Wiesz, że was szanuję i lubię, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi — kontynuował Alex. — I nieważne, co postanowicie, będę na tak. Jeśli to nie oznacza rozwaleniem długo pielęgnowanej, dobrej przyjaźni. Tak?  
  
— Dobra...?  
  
— Ale chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Chcę — dodał z naciskiem Alex. — Bo ty i Laf lubicie przechodzić bokiem ze swoimi relacjami. A mi chodzi o relacje panujące między wami dwoma…  
  
— Nic się nie dzieje — rzucił Hercules i wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na coś, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie stronie kawiarni.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
— Jesteśmy i będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi — odparł Hercules zaskakująco ponurym głosem. — Poza tym, Lafayette ma oko na pewną, dobrze nam znaną…  
  
— Nie wciskaj mi kitu, Laf to gej — przerwał mu Alex.  
  
Hercules wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.  
  
— Może i jest dorosły, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafi określić swojej orientacji seksualnej. Znasz go, to świr.  
  
Alex poczuł się zdezorientowany.  
  
— Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że…  
  
— Nie, ja i Lafayette nie kręciliśmy i kręcimy ze sobą w żaden sposób. Chryste, on na bank nie jest gejem. Widziałeś, jak patrzy na Angelicę?  
  
Alexander wytrzeszczył oczy.  
  
— Nie pieprz.  
  
— Właśnie. — Hercules spojrzał na Alexa z olśnieniem. — Póki pamiętam. Jeśli chodzi o Johna, to nie zapominaj się zabezpieczać.  
  
— Herc!

  
*

  
Tego samego dnia Alex spotkał się z Angelicą i Elizą w ich mieszkaniu. Omawiali sprawę Reynoldsów, których temat poruszyli pierwszy raz, odkąd wcześniej wspomnieli o nich w szpitalu.  
Rozmawiali dużo, ustalili niewiele — to Jefferson zajmował się tą sprawą, ale Bóg jeden wiedział, kiedy facet wreszcie ruszy swój tyłek i przyjedzie do Waszyngtonu. Bez niego nie mieli dokładnie naświetlonej sytuacji. Alex dawno nie czuł się taki zmęczony, a wcale się przecież nie przepracowywał. A przynajmniej nie aż tak. Ból głowy sprawiał, że odchodził od zmysłów, nie mógł się skupić i wszystko irytowało go bardziej niż zwykle.  
  
Chciał tylko wrócić do domu i położyć się spać.  
  
— Alex, dobrze się czujesz?  
  
Alex drgnął, gdy poczuł na swojej ręce delikatną dłoń Elizy.  
  
— Tak — skłamał natychmiast, chociaż w tym momencie miał wielką ochotę wybić szybę i wyskoczyć przez okno, zupełnie jak ten debil Spiderman, którego przypadkiem zobaczył wczoraj w telewizji.  
  
— Skończmy na dzisiaj — zaproponowała Angelica. — I tak nie osiągniemy wiele więcej bez Jeffersona, chociaż wiem, że pewnie ciężko ci to przyznać.  
  
— Masz rację — stwierdził bez ogródek Alex. — Bez Jeffersona to nie do końca ma sens.  
  
Na twarzy Angeliki pojawiło się delikatne zdziwienie, ale jego przyjaciółka nic nie powiedziała. Eliza wstała z fotela.  
  
— Chcesz jakieś tabletki, Alex? — zapytała, zerkając na niego z góry.  
  
— Nie są mi potrzebne, dziękuję.  
  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytała Angelica. Jej ciemne oczy obserwowały go uważnie. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Ciężkie noce? — Eliza usiadła na fotelu.  
  
— Przywykłem — odparł Alex.

— W ostatnich dniach jesteś dosyć ponury — zauważyła młodsza siostra Schuyler.  
  
— To dlatego, że nie widział się ostatnio z Johnem — odparła Angelica, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.  
  
— Cóż, pracujemy. — Alex wzruszył ramionami. — John ma ostatnio więcej zmian, a właściwie nie ma sensu spotykać się w pośpiechu.  
  
— Czyli kiedy się spotkacie? — dopytywała Eliza.  
  
— A dlaczego cię to tak ciekawi? — zainteresował się Alex.  
  
— Chyba przywykłeś do jego towarzystwa.  
  
— Nie mogę się nie zgodzić — powiedział dyplomatycznie.  
  
Zauważył spojrzenia Angeliki i Elizy i, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, poczuł dosyć mocny, wewnętrzny niepokój.  
  
— Wiecie co, będę leciał — stwierdził więc nagle, klepiąc się w uda. — Muszę się wyspać i tak dalej…  
  
— Odwiozę cię — zaproponowała Eliza.  
  
Zawahał się przez moment, ale zdecydował się jednak na skinięcie głową. Uznał, że nie ma sensu wlec się przez miasto, kiedy tak źle się czuje.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Ja go zawiozę — rzekła Angelica. — I tak muszę wstąpić do sklepu.  
  
Alex niezbyt miał ochotę kolejny raz przeprowadzać rozmowy na temat Johna i tego, co do niego czuje, a na to się chyba zapowiadało, ale nie zdradził swoich myśli żadnym gestem.   
  
— Dzięki — powtórzył, tym razem lekko się przy tym uśmiechając.  
  
Niedługo potem pożegnał się z Elizą, która wcisnęła mu do ręki papierową torbę z jakimś ciastem, i razem z Angelicą opuścił ich mieszkanie.  
  
Trzy siostry Schuyler żyły w imponującej, niedawno odnowionej kamienicy, która należała do ich ojca. Z tego powodu były jedynymi mieszkankami ładnego budynku. Alex nie zazdrościł im — lubił swoje mieszkanie i nie potrzebował wiele, ale czasami zastanawiał się, jak to jest mieszkać w czymś o wiele większym.  
  
Jechali przez miasto w komfortowej ciszy, wyjątkowo spokojnym tempem. Angelica wcale się nie śpieszyła. Nie wyprzedzała, nie mruczała pod nosem nieprzyjemnych słów zaadresowanych do kierowców ani nie pukała niecierpliwie palcami w kierownicę.  
  
Alex lubił jej towarzystwo. Doskonale wiedziała, jak wykorzystywać swoje zalety, a oprócz tego była bystra, pomocna i nieustraszona, miała instynkt przywódcy i nigdy nie traciła głowy. W żadnej sytuacji.  
  
Co czyniło ją idealną partnerką.  
  
Po kilkunastu minutach Angelica zaparkowała na chodniku przed blokiem, w którym mieszkał Alex. Gdy to już zrobiła, westchnęła, oparła głowę o górną część fotela i spojrzała na Alexa.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał po paru sekundach ciszy.  
  
Pokręciła głową.  
  
— Nic.  
  
Przyjrzał się jej. Wyraźnie coś ją gnębiło, chociaż starała się tego nie okazać.  
  
— Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak — powiedział cicho. — Możesz mi powiedzieć. Zrobi ci się lepiej.  
  
Rzuciła mu niepewne spojrzenie.  
  
— Naprawdę — dodał Alex. — Przecież od tego są przyjaciele.  
  
Poruszyła się.  
  
— Mówiąc szczerze, chodzi mi o Johna.  
  
Alex ostentacyjnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc i przewrócił oczami.  
  
— Jezu, poważnie, znowu on? Myślałem, że to coś poważnego. Lafayette, czy coś.  
  
— To jest poważne — oburzyła się kobieta.  
  
Założył ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
  
— A więc słucham. Sprawy Johna to moje sprawy.  
  
— Dlaczego wspomniałeś o Lafie? — zapytała podejrzliwie Angelica.  
  
— Nieważne. Słucham.  
  
Na jej twarzy odbił się wyraz, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  
  
— John dziwnie się zachowuje.  
  
— Co masz na myśli?  
  
— Ostatnio go nie widziałeś. — Zmrużyła oczy z zastanowieniem.  
  
— Nie widziałem się z nim — zgodził się. — Mówiłem o tym. Ale wymieniliśmy sporo SMS-ów.  
  
— Ale ja go widziałam. — Kobieta pochyliła się do przodu, żeby oprzeć przedramiona na kierownicy. — Zachowuje się jeszcze gorzej niż zachowuje się przy mnie.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Słucham? — zapytał, zupełnie nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie _aż tak_ niegrzecznego Johna, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Angeliki.  
  
— Nie był taki, jak myślisz, że był — powiedziała szybko kobieta. — Po prostu kiedy jesteście razem, zachowuje się inaczej, niż kiedy jest sam albo z nami.  
  
— To znaczy, że jak zachowuje się przy was? — zapytał zdziwiony Alex.  
  
— Wydaje mi się nerwowy. Nie było tak od początku, zaczął taki być w tym tygodniu, bo skoczyliśmy razem na obiad, kiedy miał dłuższą przerwę. Był blady i co chwilę tracił wątek podczas rozmowy. A jak zupełnie jest sam, to wygląda... — Angelica urwała, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniego porównania. — No nie wiem, po prostu wygląda tak, jakby był martwy w środku i nie spał od sześciu dni.  
  
— Och. — Alex był coraz bardziej zdziwiony. — A skąd wiesz, jak zachowuje się, kiedy jest sam?  
  
— Bo go śledzę, na miłość boską.  
  
— Angeli…  
  
— Po prostu mnie to ciekawi, dobra? — przerwała mu.  
  
Alex odpuścił.  
  
— I mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi — dodała zdeterminowana.  
  
Przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  
  
— Angelica, John to pracujący człowiek, do tego posiadający tendencję do spędzania całych nocy nad malowaniem. Ma prawo od czasu do czasu nie mieć energii i wyglądać jak trup.  
  
— Masz rację — powiedziała natychmiast Angelica, ale jej ton był lekko zniecierpliwiony, jakby chciała, żeby Alex wysiadł z samochodu w tym momencie, bo ona musi zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego.  
  
Uznał, że nie będzie jej się narażać — przynajmniej nie rozmawiali na temat uczuć.  
  
— Dzięki za podwiezienie. — Odpiął pas i wyszedł z samochodu.  
  
Nim zamknął drzwi, westchnął.  
  
— Wszystko z nim w porządku, więc naprawdę, opanuj paranoję — dodał.  
  
— Jasne. Ty jesteś tu tym, który ją ma — oznajmiła Angelica, a następnie zamknęła drzwi, które miał właśnie zatrząsnąć.  
  
Sekundę później odjechała, a Alex miał wrażenie, że nie powiedziała mu o czymś bardzo ważnym.

  
***

  
— Myślisz, że podobam się Johnowi? — zapytał Alex.  
  
Lafayette uniósł głowę znad wiadra pełnego brudnej wody i spojrzał na niego "oczami spodkami" (robił to na tyle często, że Alex nadał temu nazwę).  
  
— Co? — zapytał Francuz.  
  
— Myślisz, że podobam się Johnowi? — cierpliwie powtórzył pytanie Alex.  
  
— Skąd ta myśl? — zapytał Lafayette, znowu odwracając się twarzą do stojącego na podjeździe samochodu.  
  
— Bo on mi się chyba podoba — odparł prosto Alex, a Lafayette wypuścił gąbkę z ręki. — Więc zacząłem się zastanawiać…  
  
— Jak to John ci się podoba? — Znowu "oczy spodki".  
  
— Nie wiem, tak sądzę.  
  
— DO CHOLERY, ALEX.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Przez długą, przerażającą chwilę myślałem, że jesteś askesualny... — Lafayette roześmiał się, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. — No nieważne. Wiesz, John uważa, że jesteś przystojny, lubi cię i dodatkowo jesteście ze sobą dosyć blisko, czasami zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo, więc... — Lafayette zawiesił głos. Alex obserwował go uważnie. —Może po prostu go gdzieś zaproś? No wiesz, na taką romantyczną kolacyjkę w restauracji, inną niż zwykle. Wybadaj sytuację. Byle ostrożnie.  
  
Hm.  
  
— W sumie myślałem nad tym — przyznał Alex, wspominając swoje wczorajsze refleksje. — Ale nie wiem, czy będzie zachwycony.  
  
— Dlaczego miałby nie być?  
  
— Sam nie wiem. Ostatnio jak się spotkaliśmy u mnie w domu, zachowałem się jak dupek. Potem nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele kontaktu, nie licząc oczywiście mojej pracy. I SMS-ów.  
Lafayette spojrzał na niego z dobrze znaną Alexowi miną.  
  
— Tym razem go przeprosiłem, okej? — Alex przewrócił oczami. — I powiedział, że mi wybacza. I naprawdę żałowałem, po prostu przy nim za bardzo czuję się sobą i mnie ponosi.  
  
— Stary, musisz zacząć trochę uważać — stwierdził Lafayette. — John jest tolerancyjny, ale jak będziesz tak szaleć... Zyskałeś dobrego przyjaciela, po prostu... nie zepsuj tego.  
  
Alex wziął głęboki oddech. Oczywiście.  
  
— Racja. — Przejechał dłoniach po włosach. — Właśnie dlatego nie mogę iść z nim na kolację!  
  
Lafayette zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Bo?  
  
Alex nie do końca wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa.  
  
Brunet stał się mu bardzo bliski, a oprócz tego od dawna imponowała mu jego inteligencja, odwaga i dobroć. Lubił go, miał go za przyjaciela i wbrew pozorom nie chciał stracić jego przyjaźni ani szacunku, choć z początku nie miał zamiaru zyskać u niego ani tego, ani tego. Sam się sobie dziwił, że ich rozmowy w biurze przemieniły się w coś takiego. Teraz bał się, że niewłaściwym gestem wszystko to zepsuje. W końcu co innego powiedzieć parę chamskich słów, a co innego zawalić relację przez odezwanie się w stylu "hej, John, chcesz wyjść ze mną na kolację, ale raczej nie taką przyjacielską, ale bardziej w stronę "podobasz mi się, zróbmy coś z tym?" ".  
  
— Po prostu to nie w porządku wobec niego — powiedział wreszcie.  
  
Lafayette wciąż miał taką minę, jakby coś mu umknęło.  
  
— Czegoś tu nie rozumiem — powiedział Francuz, chwytając się pod boki.  
  
Alex nie był pewny, jak zareagować, więc posłał mu bezbarwne spojrzenie.  
  
— Na samym początku go nienawidziłeś — podjął Lafayette po paru minutach, jednocześnie powracając do mycia samochodu. — Potem powiedziałeś, że ci się podoba, ale nie tak, że go lubisz, tylko ma spoko twarz, czy co tam u niego zauważyłeś. Później zacząłeś go lubić, no i w końcu oficjalnie się zarę... zaprzyjaźniliście.  
  
— Brawo — skomentował Alex, gdy Lafayette urwał, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Świetne obserwacje. Prowadzisz specjalny zeszyt dotyczący mojego życia?  
  
— Jeszcze nie skończyłem! — Lafayette machnął ręką, pryskając na Alexa pianą. — Jesteście po wielu spotkaniach. Byliście razem na spacerach, w kawiarniach, kinie, zoo, Bóg jeden wie, gdzie jeszcze... A, no i nie zapominajmy o tym wspaniałym wyjeździe na łono natury, po którym wróciłeś wesoły jak skowronek, a nie pieprzmy się — od dłuższego czasu jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą powiązałbym chociażby z cieniem uśmiechu. Odkąd John wszedł w twoje życie, zacząłeś postępować inaczej. Częściej jesteś zadowolony, uśmiechasz się, rozmawiasz o sprawach, o których w życiu wcześniej byś nawet nie wspomniał. Ufasz mu, to twój przyjaciel, patrzysz na niego inaczej niż na innych, masz dla niego szacunek, którego normalnie nie okazujesz prawie wcale. A teraz mówisz, że John ci się podoba, ale uważasz, że to nie w porządku wobec niego. I jak mam to rozumieć?  
  
— Czyli faktycznie prowadzisz ten zeszyt — zażartował Alex.  
  
— Zamknij się i nie zmieniaj tematu.  
  
— No, dobrze. — Przewrócił oczami. — Nie tak wiele jest do zrozumienia, wiesz? Nie chcę go stracić. Nie chcę popełnić niepotrzebnego błędu, rozumiesz, o czym mówię, prawda? Nie wiem, za kogo on mnie ma. Nie wiem, jak zareaguje, jeśli coś mu powiem.  
  
— Ale co miałbyś zamiar mu powiedzieć?  
  
— Nie wiem. — Alex poczuł nadchodzącą z jego wnętrza frustrację, spowodowaną własną niewiedzą.  
  
Lafayette spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
  
Następne dwa słowa, które padły z jego ust, zawróciły Alexowi w głowie.  
  
— Kochasz go?  
  
Jego myśli stały się chaosem. Przez parę chwil wbijał wzrok w Lafayette'a, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
  
Oczywiście, że nie.  
  
W końcu poczuł, jak jego ciało opuszczają wszystkie siły.  
  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć — wyszeptał. — Skąd mam to wiedzieć, jeśli nigdy nie kochałem?

  
***

  
— Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
  
Alex musiał przyznać, że John nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze.  
  
Jego włosy były pokręcone, a nie kręcone, twarz miał bladą, zmęczoną, a pod jego oczami widniały ciemne wory. Włożył na siebie podobny strój, co zwykle, co w połączeniu z jego twarzą nie wyglądało zbyt imponująco, zwłaszcza na wizytę restauracji, ale Alex w końcu ubrał się ubrał, więc nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
  
— Nic się nie stało — powiedział pogodnie. — Zdarza się.  
  
Poczekał, aż chłopak zajmie miejsce, i dopiero wtedy odezwał się ponownie.  
  
— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.  
  
— Wyglądam? — zapytał bez zainteresowania John. — Maluję po nocach.  
  
Alex pokiwał głową.  
  
— Co takiego?  
  
— Nic ciekawego — odparł John i uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech nie sięgnął jednak oczu.  
  
Alexander chciał ciągnąć temat, ale odpuścił, widząc spojrzenie bruneta.  
  
— Zamówiłem pizzę — powiedział po chwili ciszy. — Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci odpowiadać.  
  
— Jasne — rzekł John, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech. — Ja jem wszystko.  
  
— Więc jak ci minęły ostatnie dni? — zagadnął Alex.  
  
— Niespecjalnie dobrze. — John wzruszył ramionami. — Czyli właściwie jak zwykle. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.  
  
— Coś się dzieje? — zapytał Alex, mając w pamięci to, co wcześniej mówiła mu Angelica.  
  
— Nie, nic nowego. A u ciebie? — John sięgnął po szklankę soku stojącą najbliżej niego. — Coś się dzieje?  
  
— Też nie. — Alex prychnął udawanym śmiechem. — Dzięki, że znalazłeś dla mnie trochę czasu — dodał szczerze.  
  
— W przyszłym tygodniu będę miał go znacznie więcej — powiedział John.  
  
Alex westchnął w duchu.  
  
Hm, jak zacząć?  
  
Nie miał pomysłu, więc postanowił opowiedzieć o ostatniej sprawie, jaką przeczytał przed wyjściem z pracy.  
  
Do czasu przyniesienia pizzy rozmawiali o błahych sprawach, co chwilę zawieszając się w ciszy. Nie była niekomfortowa, ale nie brzmiała też tak, jak zwykle.  
  
Gdy jedli, Alex miał przynajmniej realne powody, żeby się nie odzywać, a zamiast tego móc patrzeć na Johna.  
  
Brunet pogrążył się w myślach i Alex sądził, że nie w dobrych.  
  
— John, mogę cię o coś zapytać? — odezwał się Alex, chociaż najchętniej siedziałby cicho. — Czy raczej coś ci powiedzieć?  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zaciekawiony innym tonem jego głosu.  
  
_Dobra, Alex, nic się nie dzieje._ _  
_  
Tak, tylko może w jednej sekundzie zniszczyć wszystko, co zdobył.  
  
— No, więc... — Alex odchrząknął. — Nie wiem, czy kiedyś ci to mówiłem, ale jesteś dla mnie ważny.  
  
— Mówiłeś jakiś tydzień temu.  
  
— Aha... W każdym razie... — Na Boga, dlaczego nie potrafi się wysłowić? — Chodzi o to, że przez długi czas nie wiedziałem, co jest z tobą nie tak.  
  
— A teraz już wiesz?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Okej. — John zmarszczył brwi i pokiwał głową.  
  
— Znaczy, nie! — Alex przejechał dłonią po twarzy. — To znaczy, wiem, ale…  
  
— Nie w negatywnym sensie, rozumiem — dokończył za niego przyjaciel, teraz już nie odrywając od niego wzroku.  
  
— Yyy... No tak — powiedział Alex i zaczął się gapić.  
  
Cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać.  
  
— Więc? — zachęcił go John.  
  
Alexander podrapał się po karku.  
  
— Więc doszedłem do wniosku, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, co do ciebie czuję — wypalił.  
  
John pokiwał głową, a moment później znieruchomiał, jakby dopiero do niego dotarło to, co ma na myśli Alex.  
  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytał, trzymając szklankę z sokiem przy podbródku.  
  
_Chryste._ _  
_  
Zaschło mu w ustach. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł coś w rodzaju…  
  
Obawy.  
  
Alex zacisnął oczy, sfrustrowany.  
  
— Że mi się podobasz — wyrzucił z siebie. — A może i więcej, może nawet cię…  
  
— Czekaj.  
  
Alex otworzył oczy, kiedy John przerwał mu ostrym tonem. Chłopak patrzył na niego tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. I to dosłownie. Miał taką samą minę, kiedy on i Alex spotkali się po raz pierwszy.  
  
— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś — wykrztusił w końcu John.  
  
Alex odprężył się nieco.  
  
Dobra, czyli miał to za sobą. Czyli nie było źle.  
  
— Bo...? — zapytał, zastanawiając się, co powie John. Serce biło mu tak mocno, jakby miało zamiar wyrwać się z jego piersi i upaść dramatycznie na posadzkę restauracji.  
  
Chociaż oprócz nich w restauracji było dużo ludzi, Alex czuł się tak, jakby siedzieli na sali tylko oni.  
  
— Bo nie chcę, żebyś czymś takim zniszczył naszą przyjaźń — dokończył wreszcie John, wstając od stołu. — Więc nie mogę słuchać tego, co mówisz. Do widzenia, Alex. — Obrzucił go jednym wściekłym spojrzeniem, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i tak, jak robił wiele razy, odszedł, po chwili znikając za drzwiami restauracji.  
  
A Alex został tam, gdzie siedział, patrząc w miejsce, w którym zniknął John.  
  
Tak, jak robił wiele razy. Był otępiały i po prostu nie docierało do niego, co się wydarzyło. Wszystko zadziało się zbyt szybko.  
  
Po paru minutach przeniósł wzrok na posadzkę, spodziewając się, że ujrzy na niej swoje krwawiące serce.  
  
I zastanowił się, czy to tak czują się ludzie, którzy właśnie dostali kosza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? to serio był cały rozdział


	22. XXII

_Wbrew temu, co sądzili ludzie, nie od zawsze taki był. Kiedyś jego nastawienie lśniło optymizmem i szczęściem - mimo tego wszystkiego, co stało się wcześniej._ _  
_   
_Ale wśród szpitalnych świateł na nowo zrozumiał, że życie to łódź, a świat jest okrutnym morzem, pożerającym ją z równą łatwością, co ogień spopiela martwe drzewa. I przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy do tego nie wróci._

_*  
  
_

Naprawdę, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie czuł się źle przez parę słów wypowiedzianych przez jednego człowieka.  
  
Uważał siebie za skałę, której nic nie jest w stanie ruszyć, i przez długi czas naprawdę tak było. Do czasu. Nie sądził, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie, ale stało się.  
  
Może to dlatego, że nie był to byle jaki człowiek, ale pieprzony John Laurens. Może to dlatego, że to nie były byle jakie słowa, ale pieprzone słowa oznajmiające mu, żeby poszedł w cholerę ze swoimi szczerymi wyznaniami uczuciowymi.  
  
A czuł w kościach, że to zawali, mimo całego pozytywnego nastawienia. A mógł siedzieć z gębą zamkniętą na kłódkę, ale nie, musiał się odważyć, być bezpośredni — musiał zrąbać. Jak zwykle, zresztą.  
  
Teraz nie wiedział nawet, czy może normalnie do niego zadzwonić. To znaczy, szlag, oczywiście, że mógł do niego, nawet powinien to zrobić, żeby go przeprosić, naprawić sytuację albo może poprosić o zapomnienie o całej sprawie, ale on po prostu się... bał.  
  
Tak, on, Alexander Hamilton, dostawał ataków gorąca na samą myśl o tym, żeby zadzwonić do Johna po tym, co wydarzyło się w restauracji. Kotłowały się w nim tak nieprzyjemne uczucia, że kiedy w końcu jego serce zaczęło wybijać swój rytm w nadzwyczajnie szybkim tempie, spanikowany zaczął szukać w Internecie informacji o podróżach w czasie.   
  
W końcu, zrezygnowany rzucił się na swój ulubiony fotel. Siedział tak na nim, dopóki jego mieszkania nie spowił mrok. Niestety, nawet wtedy jego myśli wciąż powracały do spotkania z Johnem, a jego mózg wciąż przerabiał go na nowo i na nowo.  
  
Czuł się jak uczeń, który na następny dzień musi zaliczyć parę sprawdzianów na pozytywne oceny, ale nie zrobił nic w kierunku tego, by mogło mu się to udać.  
  
Wydał z siebie krótkie westchnienie i zacisnął palce na leżącej obok niego poduszce.  
  
 _Dobra, spokojnie. Ogarniesz to. Jeszcze to wyjaśnisz._ _  
_  
Mijały kolejne minuty, a on coraz bardziej pogrążał się w nieprzyjemnym bólu. Trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej bolał go sam fakt odrzucenia, czy raczej wstyd, który z niego wynikał.  
  
Kiedy przygotował się psychicznie na to, żeby wstać z fotela, ciszę przecięły dobiegające z kuchni wibracje dzwoniącego telefonu.

Ten dźwięk wmurował go w miękkie siedzenie, więc po prostu trwał w bezruchu i patrzył na elektroniczny przedmiot, obracający się w kółko na stole i migoczący błękitnymi światłami, po części obawiając się go odebrać.  
  
W końcu telefon znieruchomiał, a Alex mógł odetchnąć. Zwlókł się z fotela i omijając ostrożnie kant ławy, poszedł prosto do telefonu.  
  
Podniósł go, żeby sprawdzić, kto próbował się z nim skontaktować. Ledwo go odblokował, ten na nowo zaczął wibrować i świecić, a Alex w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od wypuszczenia go z dłoni.  
  
Gdy zobaczył wyświetlającą się na ekranie nazwę kontaktu, jego serce zwolniło swój bieg o dwadzieścia procent, a po jego ciele rozlała się fala... rozczarowania?  
  
Dlaczego żałuje, że to nie John do niego dzwoni, skoro boi się z nim porozmawiać? Nie zwlekając dłużej, odebrał.  
  
— Halo? — odezwał się, jednocześnie w tym samym momencie mając ochotę ugryźć się w język — zapomniał odchrząknąć, przez co brzmiał tak, jakby upił się, naćpał, a do tego płakał przez pięć godzin.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Alex?  
  
Potarł dłonią oczy i odchrząknął kilka razy, żeby jego głos był bardziej przejrzysty.  
  
— Tak, po prostu spałem — odparł, przyjmując gładki ton, którego używał w pracy.  
  
— Co się stało? — zapytała Angelica, jedyna osoba, która potrafiła zadzwonić do niego w środku nocy, nawet (a zwłaszcza) jeśli zachowywał się wobec niej i innych jak skończony chuj, oznajmiając tym samym, że nie życzy sobie żadnych kontaktów.  
  
To znaczy, jako jedyna nie zwracała uwagi na to, że może się narzucać, choć była świadoma, że to robi. Często go to drażniło, ale tym razem odczuł w sercu przyjemny ucisk, bo mimo tego, że dzień temu odpisał na jej wiadomość: "nie poszło zbyt dobrze, ale nie ma o czym gadać", zdecydowała się zadzwonić.  
  
— Nie wiem, po prostu nic nie poszło po mojej myśli — powiedział, kreśląc palcem kółka na zimnym blacie.  
  
— Nie rzucił ci się na szyję. — To nie było pytanie, ale Alex i tak przytaknął.  
  
— Bardzo łagodne określenie — odparł i roześmiał się, ale był to śmiech pozbawiony wesołości.  
  
— Co zrobił? — zapytała morderczym tonem.  
  
Alex postanowił streścić jej spotkanie. Nie robiło mu różnicy to, że będzie wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.  
  
Gdy skończył relacjonować, po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła głucha cisza.  
  
Czuł się odprężony, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź przyjaciółki, bo po wyznaniu ciężar spoczywający w jego piersiach trochę zmalał.  
  
— Nie spodziewałam się tego po Johnie — stwierdziła Angelica. — A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.  
  
— Czyli w jakiś się spodziewałaś? — zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem.  
  
— Nie martw się — rzekła natychmiast, zbyt pozytywnie, jak na jego gust.  
  
Nie odpowiedział. Przygryzł lekko wargę.  
  
— John zachował się dziwnie — kontynuowała Angelica, o wiele bardziej nieśmiałym tonem. — Ale nie możesz się od razu załamywać. Wiem, że to trudne i wiem, jak wiele czujesz do Johna, ale nie możesz tego robić.  
  
— Nie załamuję się.  
  
— Znamy się od lat, Alex. Dobrze wiesz, że teraz skłamałeś.  
  
I nie był z tego dumny.  
  
— John... — wypowiedziała Angelica i westchnęła. — John musiał się przestraszyć. Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, zwłaszcza po tobie. Nie mówię oczywiście, że zrobił to z twojej winy. Po prostu tak zareagował, bo... Bo wiesz, oboje jesteście ludźmi po przejściach.  
  
— Wiem. — To jedyne, co był teraz w stanie z siebie wydobyć.  
  
— Porozmawiam z nim, jeśli chcesz.  
  
— To nie ma sensu.  
  
— Może jednak?  
  
— Nie, Angelica — powiedział. — Muszę zmierzyć się sam z tym, co zrobiłem.

— Cóż... — Usłyszał wahanie w jej głosie. — Może chociaż nie pokazuj się jutro w pracy?  
  
Praca. Tak, praca to dobra perspektywa. Wypełni jego myśli trupami i zagadkami aż po brzegi.  
  
— To zły pomysł — rzekł więc, opierając się o stół.  
  
— Wezmę na siebie twoje obowiązki.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Idzie burza.  
  
Odwrócił twarz w stronę okien.  
  
— Tylko jutro — powiedział.  
  
— W porządku — odparła Angelica. — Skontaktujesz się z Johnem?  
  
Zawahał się.  
  
— Na razie nie.  
  
— W porządku, Alex. I naprawdę, postaraj się _myśleć pozytywnie._

  
*  
  


 _Nie chciał, żeby odebrał mu to, co zaistniało w jego życiu, ale on to zrobił. Może nie wiedział, jaki to będzie miało wpływ na wszystko, co go otacza. Może nie był świadomy._ _  
__Za to on zbyt głupi, gdy pozwolił, by emocje wypruły mu wnętrzności._

_  
*  
  
_

— Jasne — powiedział martwo, wbijając zamglony wspomnieniami wzrok w niebo za szybą.  
  
Przecięła je błyskawica, po której parę sekund później nastąpił grzmot.  
  
Cicho zakończył rozmowę, a później wrócił na fotel.  
  
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego chciał siedzieć właśnie tutaj, zamiast schować się u siebie w pokoju.  
  
Po paru minutach deszcz zaczął bębnić o budynek, a on na powrót pogrążył się w myślach, słuchając i czując.  
  
Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że zbyt przejmuje się tym, co wydarzyło się w restauracji. Przecież dało się na to znaleźć wytłumaczenie. W Johnie mogło kotłować się wiele emocji. Mógł przypomnieć sobie o Charlesie, mógł pomyśleć o każdym złym doświadczeniu, które go spotkało, a którego nie znał Alex. Mógł właśnie dlatego się przestraszyć, jak mówiła Angelica.  
Ale to, co Alex zaczął czuć do Johna, długo się kształciło, drogą nienawiści, złości i niepewności, na której końcu znalazł coś, czego nie szukał.  
  
Zdecydowanie nie szukał. Nie, nie chciał czegoś takiego.  
  
Choć za tym tęsknił. Od dawna.  
  
Zbyt bał się okazywać uczucia, bo każde jego uczucie związane zostało ze stratą. Jego rodzina umarła, a George go zostawił przez kogoś, kto zdecydował się zabawić uczuciami Alexa — gdy jeszcze jakieś miał.  
  
Zbyt bał się odrzucenia, tej piekącej świadomości, że ktoś nie potrzebuje go w swoim życiu. Ba, a nawet wiedzie mu się lepiej bez niego.  
  
A John uciekł sprzed jego nosa. Sycząca żmija zostawiła w jego sercu jad, a potem schowała się między kamieniami. Zbyt rozgrzanymi, by mógł odsunąć je w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Zbyt rozgrzanymi, by mógł ją znaleźć.  
  
Chociaż nie wszystko, a nawet można powiedzieć, że nic nie zostało jeszcze stracone, Alex czuł się tak, jakby John odrzucił go na dobre.  
  
Tak, rzeczywiście stał się pieprzonym pesymistą, który nie potrafi wziąć się w garść, a nie ma prawa tego nie umieć.  
  
Kolejny grzmot przetoczył się przez niebo, a Alex naciągnął na siebie koc i zamknął oczy, dalej słuchając. I czując.

  
***

  
Otworzył oczy, wyplątał się z własnych kończyn i jęknął.  
  
Bolało go całe ciało, a zwłaszcza kark, nie mówiąc już o tym, że czuł się tak, jakby miał porządnego kaca.  
  
Jasne, ciepłe światło dotarło do każdego kąta w jego mieszkaniu, co musiało znaczyć, że słońce już dawno wspięło się na niebo. Alex nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał tak długo.  
  
Zamrugał kilka razy, obserwując wiszące w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Przesunął wzrokiem po mieszkaniu, dopiero teraz orientując się, że dawno w nim nie sprzątał.  
  
Nie mijając się z prawdą, Alex naprawdę dbał o porządek (pomijając domowe biuro, oczywiście). Po prostu rzadko kiedy chciało mu się wziąć do ręki mokrą szmatkę, żeby potem kawał czasu snuć się z nią po mieszkaniu, niszcząc roztocza i inne gówna, których nazwami nigdy się nie interesował.  
  
Ale zdecydował, że dzisiaj rozprawi się z kurzem — przynajmniej ma cel. Niezbyt ambitny, ale nie będzie pogrążał się we własnej rozpaczy.  
  
Znaczy, najpierw chyba powinien się wykąpać. W ten sposób jego dzień minął zaskakująco szybko. W międzyczasie zrobił sobie całkiem nieźle wyglądający obiad i przedarł się przez dwie tony spraw sprzed roku. Z jednej strony zachowywał się jak maszyna, ale z drugiej dzięki temu jego umysł zdecydowanie odpoczął po tym, jak poprzedniego dnia zalały go niespodziewane emocje.  
  
Dopiero kiedy skończył to wszystko, za co się zabrał, poczuł się nieco urażony, bo zorientował się, że przez ten cały czas nie dostał od nikogo ani jednego powiadomienia.  
  
Dobra, fajnie, że nikt nie zawracał mu dupy w przypadkowo wolny dzień, ale spodziewał się chociaż trzech telefonów z zapytaniem, czy żyje po poprzedniej nocy.  
  
A, pieprzyć. Cisza też nie należała do złych oznak. Znaczy, należała, ale bez przesady.  
  
Ledwo przeszło mu to przez myśl, a już od jego drzwi rozległo się pukanie, bardzo Angelicowe zresztą.  
  
No tak, kto inny.  
  
Alex wstał od stołu i ruszył, żeby wpuścić ją do środka, jednocześnie próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak w ogóle dzisiaj wygląda.  
  
Otworzył drzwi z miną zabójcy i zaraz je zatrzasnął, gdy zobaczył, kto za nimi stoi.  
  
Chwilę wpatrywał się ciemne drewno, zastanawiając się, co właśnie zrobił. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, a potem na powrót otworzył drzwi, mrugając na widok Johna, który z dziwną miną wciąż stał w bezruchu, z zawieszoną w powietrzu ręką.  
  
— Cześć — powiedział głupio.  
  
— Cześć — powiedział na wydechu John.  
  
Alex odchrząknął i oparł się ramieniem o framugę, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
  
— Co tu robisz? — zapytał.  
  
Miał ochotę dać sobie w pysk za to pytanie, ale zachował kamienną twarz.  
  
— Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.  
  
— Nie mogłeś zadzwonić?  
  
— Masz wyłączony telefon.  
  
Ach.  
  
— Aha.  
  
— A wczoraj była burza, dzisiaj nie było cię w pracy, więc... — John odkaszlnął. — Pomyślałem, że do ciebie zajrzę.  
  
— Angelica nic ci nie powiedziała? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Niespecjalnie.  
  
— To miło z twojej strony, że się pofatygowałeś — stwierdził. — Jak widzisz, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nic mi nie jest.  
  
— Cieszę się. — John nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
  
Alex poczuł gorąco w okolicach szyi, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że chłopak może po prostu chce go przeprosić, a z jego zaraz ust wyleje się potok słów na temat wczorajszego wieczoru.  
  
Tylko to właściwie on powinien przeprosić.  
  
Zwłaszcza, że chyba nie zniesie kolejnego upokorzenia.  
  
Obydwoje odezwali się w tym samym momencie:  
  
— John.  
  
— Alex.

I w tej samej chwili urwali, żeby pozwolić drugiemu kontynuować.  
  
— To może ja zacznę — powiedział szybko Alex, nim John ponownie otworzył usta.  
  
Przejechał dłonią po włosach, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na stojącego przed jego mieszkaniem bruneta.  
  
— Przepraszam za wczoraj — mruknął w końcu. — Poniosło mnie.  
  
— Ciebie poniosło? To ja powinienem cię przepraszać.  
  
— Nie, to moja wina. Chciałbym, żebyś zapomniał o tym, co powiedziałem.  
  
— Ale... — zaczął John.  
  
— Po prostu zapomnij — uciął Alex. — Nie chcę stracić naszej przyjaźni.  
  
— Ale j…  
  
— Jeśli masz do powiedzenia coś na temat tego, co powiedziałem ci wczoraj…  
  
— Tak, mam!  
  
—...to nie chcę tego słyszeć — dokończył Alex. — Możemy o tym zapomnieć?  
  
W oczach Johna pojawiło się coś na kształt... zawodu? Rozczarowania?  
  
— No... Dobrze — odparł chłopak, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
  
Jasna cholera, dlaczego Alex czuł się teraz tak nie na miejscu? Jakby John był dla niego kompletnie obcą, nieprzewidywalną osobą, przy której nie wie, jak się zachować?  
Jakby był we śnie?  
  
John potarł kark prawą dłonią.  
  
— Chciałem cię w ramach przeprosin zaprosić do kina, oczywiście z Angelicą i resztą, ale, yyy... jeśli źle się czujesz albo nie masz ochoty…  
  
Alex ożywił się nieco.  
  
— Nie, nie, możemy się wybrać.  
  
John spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
  
— To super. Zarezerwuję bilety na jutro wieczór, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
  
— Jak najbardziej może być.  
  
 _Okej, ekstra. Znowu sympatyczna, zdystansowana odpowiedź, tylko tak dalej, Alex, tylko tak dalej._ _  
_  
A ten kręcony gówniarz oczywiście musiał się dostosowywać, zamiast rozluźnić atmosferę jakąś typową dla siebie uwagą.  
  
— Chcesz wejść? — zapytał Alex, odpychając się od framugi, żeby prosto stanąć na nogach. — Posprzątałem. Mój dom błyszczy bardziej od ciebie.  
  
John uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
  
— Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie. — Skinął głową w prawą stronę korytarza. — Muszę wracać do domu.  
  
— W porządku... — Alex szybko i badawczo przesunął po nim wzrokiem.  
  
Chłopak odwzajemnił się dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Co ci się stało? — zapytał Alex i wskazał na jego prawą rękę, kiedy dostrzegł jasną biel opatrunku na jego dłoni.  
  
John nawet nie zerknął w tę samą stronę. Wzniósł za to oczu ku górze.  
  
— Wczoraj strąciłem z biurka pieprzoną szklankę z wodą.  
  
— I nie umiesz zbierać szkła?  
  
— Tak, Alex — powiedział z rozbawieniem John. — Nie umiem zbierać szkła. Co za tym idzie, tak, mogłem się troszkę skaleczyć, ale spoko, nawet nie zacząłem się wykrwawiać.  
  
Alexander uniósł brew.  
  
— Trzymaj tak dalej.  
  
— Okej. — John otaksował go wzrokiem do góry do dołu. — Ty za to wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.  
  
— Szczęść — poprawił go Alex. — Siedem to moja szczęśliwa liczba. Szkoda, że ją zepsułeś.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
Alex uśmiechnął się, nie mając pieprzonego zamiaru mu pow... Dobra, co mu szkodzi.  
  
— Lubię teraz osiem osób, łącznie z tobą. A wcześniej było siedem, więc trochę zrąbałeś.  
  
— Nikt cię nie prosił.  
  
— Nikt cię nie prosił o bójkę na ulicy.  
  
— Nikt cię nie prosił o pracowanie jako pracownik FBI…  
  
— Nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś... — zaczął Alex, ale urwał, gdy John podrapał się po czubku nosa środkowym palcem.  
  
— Tak, tak — rzucił lekceważąco brunet, a w jego oczach rozbłysły tryumfalne iskierki. — Oczywiście.   
  
— Idź sobie.  
  
— Taki mam zamiar. — John schował ręce do kieszeni bluzy. — Do jutra.  
  
— Napisz mi szczegóły SMS-em, jeśli możesz — rzucił Alex.  
  
— Jak sobie życzysz. — John uśmiechnął się, a potem wreszcie ruszył się z miejsca. — Do usłyszenia.  
  
— Na razie.  
  
Alex wychylił się zza framugi, patrząc na przyjaciela, dopóki jego czupryna nie zniknęła na klatce schodowej.  
  
I znowu zastanowił się, dlaczego jego życie musi tak wyglądać.

  
  
*

  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia zadzwonił do niego John, z zapytaniem, czy ma czas jednak wyjść do kina dzisiaj, a nie jutro — mówił coś o filmie, którego nie grają w piątki, a fajnie by było go zobaczyć.  
  
Alex szybko podjął decyzję i zgodził się — w tych godzinach i tak nie pracował. A przynajmniej nie miał tego w grafiku, który ustalił wspólnie z Washingtonem.  
  
Umówili się na dziewiętnastą, co znaczyło, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu do wyjścia. Na szczęście, pół godziny wystarczyło mu na doprowadzenie się do porządku. Zerkając przelotnie w lustro, z ulgą stwierdził, że prezentuje się całkiem nieźle.  
  
W każdym razie lepiej niż kilka godzin temu.  
  
Do kina dotarł niezawodnym tramwajem — musiał biec za tym właściwym przez jedynie parę metrów, nim kierowca zorientował się, że istnieje coś takiego jak przystanek tramwajowy, na którym ma obowiązek się zatrzymać.  
  
Jego przyjaciele już na niego czekali, swobodnie stojąc w kręgu przed wejściem. Alex ucieszył się, kiedy zobaczył, że przyszła cała jego paczka. Już z daleka widział, że Lafayette i Hercules o czymś ze sobą dyskutują (prawdopodobnie o jakiejś sprawie, o to najczęściej się kłócili), a Angelica, Eliza i John stojący obok nich, prowadzą o wiele spokojniejszą rozmowę.  
  
To John i Angelica zauważyli go jako pierwsi, w tym samym momencie unosząc oczy i obdarzając go dokładnie tym samym spojrzeniem i uśmiechem.  
  
Reszta zauważyła go, gdy stanął tuż obok nich.  
  
Przywitał się ze wszystkimi, a potem Lafayette objął dowodzenie i poprowadził ich do kina.  
  
— Na co właściwie idziemy? — zapytał Alex, przyspieszając, żeby znaleźć się u boku Johna, który szedł równo Elizą.  
  
Chłopak odpowiedział coś, ale Alex, przez nawałnicę głosów w budynku, nie usłyszał, co. Udał więc, że doskonale wie, co John właśnie mu powiedział.  
  
Pokazali wydrukowane bilety kasjerom, a potem udali się do wskazanej im sali kinowej. Po krótkiej przepychance z Lafayettem i Herculesem, Alex zajął miejsce, które mu odpowiadało (czyli obok Johna), a po niemiłosiernie długich reklamach film wreszcie się zaczął.  
  
Zdziwił się lekko tym, że Lafayette i Hercules umilkli zaraz po wyłączeniu świateł (co rzadko się zdarzało), podobnie zresztą jak cała sala kinowa, ale nie postanowił nie wnikać.  
  
Po piętnastu minutach filmu Hercules wyjął z torby paczkę chipsów i dosyć hałaśliwie zaczął ją otwierać, więc jakiś facet, który siedział przed nimi, odwrócił się, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę, ale zrezygnował, gdy zobaczył posturę mężczyzny.  
  
Ogólnie seans był… Dziwny?  
  
Tak, zdecydowanie dziwny. Alex nie do końca wiedział, o co biega, a jeszcze bardziej od zielonych albo zmutowanych ludzi frustrowały go niewyjaśnione reakcje oglądających.  
  
Co chwilę unosili dłonie do ust, zapowietrzali się, jęczęli albo walili pięściami w swoje kolana.  
  
W pewnym momencie Angelica i Eliza zalały się łzami, a Lafayette, łagodnie mówiąc, zamienił się w wąż ogrodowy. Hercules załamał się kilka minut później, ale Johna łzy nie dotknęły (Alex podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że on też nie do końca wie, co ogląda).   
  
Podczas seansu dosyć często zerkał na Johna, nie mogąc powstrzymać myśli, że całkiem przyjemnie wygląda w świetle bijącym od ekranu.  
  
Zabawne.  
  
W każdym razie, kiedy wszystko się skończyło, po dość długim czasie opuścili kino razem z falą innych ludzi, poklepujących swoich towarzyszy po plecach. Wyglądali na złamanych, a Alex nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego — film należał do dobrze zrobionych, a chociaż miał wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło, zdecydowanie mu się podobał.  
  
Na dworze było już ciemno. Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette i Hercules z przejęciem zaczęli rozmawiać o tym, co widzieli, a Alex zerknął znacząco na Johna.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i ruszył przed siebie, jednocześnie kiwając głową, żeby Alex poszedł za nim.  
  
Odeszli parę metrów od swoich przyjaciół i oparli się o drzewo, w jednym ze spokojniejszych miejsc wokół kina.  
  
Alex westchnął i spojrzał na Johna.  
  
— Co to był za film?  
  
Brunet zachichotał, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego.  
  
— "Infinity War" — odparł. — Podobał ci się?  
  
— Był spoko — przyznał. — Ale bardziej podobałeś mi się ty.  
  
To zdanie wypełzło z jego ust, nim zorientował się, że w ogóle uformowało się w jego głowie.  
  
— To słodkie — stwierdził John. Alex odczuł dziwną radość, widząc, że powiedział to zupełnie naturalnie, nie jak wczoraj. — Ale wydawałeś się mocno zainteresowany filmem.  
  
— A co — mruknął Alex. — Gapiłeś się, tak?  
  
— Tak, miałeś przecież popcorn. Wiesz, jak trudno nawiązać z tobą wtedy kontakt wzrokowy?  
  
— Mogę sobie wyobrazić. — Alex zaśmiał się.   
  
— W każdym razie... — John odchrząknął. — Mówiłeś, żebym zapomniał o tym, co powiedziałeś mi wczoraj…  
  
— I się zaczyna, wiedziałem — powiedział Alex.  
  
—...ale…  
  
— Sialalala, nie słucham cię!  
  
— PRZESTAŃ SIĘ ZACHOWYWAĆ JAK BACHOR.  
  
— Spadaj.  
  
—...ale nie mogę — ciągnął John — bo to nie tak, że to mnie przestraszyło, czy coś. Dobra, może trochę, ale po prostu mnie poniosło, bo jestem idiotą. Chodzi o to... — John urwał.  
  
Alex omiótł spojrzeniem jego twarz, a na jego ustach pojawił się niepohamowany (ale nie złośliwy) uśmieszek, kiedy zobaczył, że jest lekko zarumieniona.  
  
— O to, że? — zachęcił go.  
  
— A o nic. — John otworzył szeroko oczy i wbił wzrok w usta Alexa.  
  
 _No ty dupku solony._ _  
_  
Alex uniósł brew, nie tracąc (Bogu dzięki) opanowania, co pewnie by zrobił, gdyby John zachował się tak na początku ich znajomości.  
  
— Przestań mnie irytować — poprosił.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— O coś ci chodzi? — dopytał Alex, żeby później nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia.  
  
— Tak. — John pokiwał głową, dokładnie przesuwając wzrokiem od jego oczu do ust. I z powrotem.  
  
Alexander zachował kamienną twarz.  
  
Dobra, czasami nie rozumiał, co między nimi jest nie tak. Ale nie był na tyle głupi socjalnie, żeby nie zrozumieć prostych przekazów. Więc jeśli John chciał być pocałowany, czy zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał, to będzie, a Alex najwyżej pożałuje sobie później, schowany pod kocem w swoim mieszkaniu, czy innej zacofanej dziurze.  
  
Delikatnie ujął więc twarz Johna między dłonie, przejeżdżając lekko kciukiem po jego policzku, a kiedy spojrzenie chłopaka złagodniało, pochylił się w jego stronę, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i jak do tego doszło.  
  
Wszystko działo się _za szybko._ _  
_  
— O, tu jesteście!  
  
Odskoczyli od siebie gwałtownie, gdy usłyszeli tubalny głos Herculesa.  
  
Alex odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, nie mogąc pohamować żądzy mordu w swoich oczach. O ile Angelica, Eliza i Lafayette stali jak wrośnięci w ziemię, Hercules wyraźnie nie zorientował się, w czym im przerwał.  
  
— Hercules — powiedział Lafayette.  
  
— Co? — Wyższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
  
Angelica zakryła oczy dłonią, a Eliza wyglądała tak, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.  
  
Za to John wydawał się zażenowany. Bardzo zażenowany.  
  
Alexowi aż odebrało głos, ale na szczęście nie musiał się odzywać, bo zadzwonił telefon Johna. Jak zwykle o właściwym czasie.  
  
Brunet wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na ekran.  
  
— Sorki na moment — mruknął i odebrał. — Halo? — Rzucił Alexandrowi krótkie spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział bezgłośnie "zaraz wracam", a potem odszedł, żeby porozmawiać na osobności.  
  
Gdy John zniknął za rogiem, Angelica wybuchnęła:  
  
— Co to miało być, do cholery?!  
  
Lafayette i Eliza spojrzeli na Herculesa, który przełknął ślinę.  
  
— Ale co?  
  
— Oni się prawie pocałowali, do diaska!  
  
— Ale…

— Nie "ale", Hercules, naprawdę, było tak blisko, oni wokół siebie krążą jak dwa cholerne magnesy o takich samych biegunach!  
  
Przez następne parę minut Angelica wyrywała sobie włosy z głowy, lamentując na temat zrujnowanej szansy i mówiąc, jak blisko Alex i John byli pocałowania siebie nawzajem. W swój wywód wplatała regularnie stwierdzenia typu "zwalniam cię", "jesteś do niczego" czy "utraciłeś pozycję naczelnego ochroniarza AJMSKBT" (w tym momencie Alex zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad tym, co to za skrót).  
  
Tymczasem Eliza i Lafayette obserwowali całą akcję z boku (chociaż Lafayette wyglądał, jakby chciał przyłączyć się do pastwienia nad Herculesem), a Alex zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie polazł John i kiedy wróci.  
  
Wykorzystując to, że jego paczka była nieco zajęta, udał się w tę samą stronę, w której okolicy zniknął jego przyjaciel-czy-za-kogokolwiek-go-miał. Wychylił się zza rogu, badawczo skanując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu znanej sobie sylwetki.  
  
No, nie było problemem odnalezienie go, ale Alex nie mógł skłamać, że podoba mu się towarzystwo, w którym go zobaczył.  
  
Przed kinem, na placu dobrze oświetlonym przez latarnie, stał Henry Laurens. Razem z nieznaną mu dziewczyną i Johnem, który właśnie nachylił się, żeby ją pocałować.  
  
Zamrugał.  
  
Po początkowym szoku uderzyła w niego złość. Cholerna furia.  
  
 _Że kurwa co.  
  
_

Dziewczyna była śliczna, a przynajmniej tak twierdził z takiej odległości. Alex poczekał, aż John wyprostuje plecy. Podejrzewał, że właśnie wtedy chłopak powierzchownie przesunie spojrzeniem po otoczeniu.  
  
I nie mylił się.  
  
Kiedy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, John się uśmiechnął.  
  
_A to szuja cholerna._ _  
_  
Czyli całowanie swojej dziewczyny zaraz po tym, jak oni prawie się pocałowali, jest w porządku, tak? Te wszystkie flirty, świadome lub nie, zachowania, spojrzenia i słowa, a potem rzucenie „wybacz na moment, idę się spotkać ze swoją dziewczyną”, jest w porządku, tak?  
  
_O, co to, to nie, mój drogi._ _  
_  
Alex posłał mu spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla morderców, od których chce coś wyciągnąć, a uśmiech Johna momentalnie zbladł. Zadowolony z efektu, obrócił się na pięcie i niemal rzucił z powrotem za róg, gdzie stali jego przyjaciele.  
  
— Ja jadę — burknął, przechodząc między Angelicą i Herculesem. — Do zobaczenia w pracy.  
  
— Co? — Jego przyjaciele jak jeden organizm odwrócili głowę w jego stronę, przerywając to, co właśnie robili (na twarzy Herculesa odmalował się wyraz prawdziwej ulgi).  
  
— Ja jadę do domu — powtórzył Alex, nieco radośniejszym tonem, żeby przypadkiem czegoś sobie nie pomyśleli. — Boli mnie głowa.  
  
— Wiesz, że jeżeli przybierzesz ton szczęśliwego wieśniaka, to nie znaczy, że będziesz wyglądać, jakbyś nie miał kłopotów? — zapytała Angelica. — Zwłaszcza z taką miną.  
  
— Mam to w dupie — odparł wesoło. — Do zobaczenia!  
  
Ledwo postawił kilka kroków w przód, a usłyszał za sobą wołanie Johna. Przewrócił oczami i przyspieszył, w życiu nie mając zamiaru choćby zerknąć przez ramię.  
  
_Odwal się ode mnie, bękarcie._ _  
_  
Jego celem stał się przystanek tramwajowy. Sekundę po tym, jak usłyszał głos Johna, zdecydował się na lekki trucht, który zamienił się w szalony sprint, gdy zobaczył nadjeżdżający z łoskotem tramwaj.  
  
— Alex, stój! — wydarł się John, a Alex dopadł do drzwi maszyny, wskakując do środka, gdy te tylko się otworzyły.  
  
Bogu dzięki, John był wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie zdążyć wsiąść do tramwaju; dobiegał akurat w momencie, kiedy drzwi się zamykały.  
  
Jakiś dobry samarytanin (na oko siedemnastoletni szczyl) chciał je przytrzymać, ale Alex chwycił chłopaczka za bluzę i posłał go szarpnięciem do tyłu (jakaś kobieta wykrzyknęła „słodki Jezu!"), na okno, wobec czego John zatrzymał się przed szklaną szybą, z miną totalnego wkurwienia na twarzy.  
  
Kilka razy nacisnął guzik, chyba przy tym klnąc i patrząc na Alexa z nienawiścią. Na szczęście, kierowca nie okazał się porządnym człowiekiem i nie wpuścił go do środka, tylko ruszył z głośnym piskiem.  
  
Alexander z mściwą satysfakcją patrzył, jak John zostaje na przystanku. Wiedział, że chłopak wejdzie do następnego, ale liczyło się tylko to, że go nie dogonił.  
  
Chwycił pręt, żeby utrzymać równowagę w trzęsącym się tramwaju, ignorując przerażone spojrzenie siedemnastoletniego szczyla. Starsza kobieta która krzykiem skomentowała to małe, niegroźne zajście, mruczała teraz pod nosem nieprzerwany monolog o wariatach.  
  
— Zamknij się, babciu — rzucił Alex, posyłając jej zirytowane spojrzenie, a ona umilkła, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.  
  
Westchnął i wbił wzrok w mijany za oknem krajobraz miasta.  
  
Oczywiście, że Angelica i reszta zorientują się, że któryś z nich zjebał. Musieliby być idiotami, żeby tego nie zobaczyć.  
  
Zakładał, że niedługo powita Johna przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, więc zaczął zastanawiać się, czy będzie miał ochotę wysłuchiwać jego żałosnych tłumaczeń. Bo, cholera, miał prawdziwy, pieprzony powód, żeby być na niego złym.  
  
Jakiś czas później wyszedł na właściwym przystanku i niezwłocznie skierował się do królestwa swojej nienawiści. Wszedł do mieszkania i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, czując się jak zraniony szkolną miłością nastolatek. Żałosne. Zdążył odłożyć telefon na stół i zrobić sobie kawę w kuchni, a potem zanieść ją na ławę, nim do jego domu wparował John.  
  
Alex uniósł wzrok znad stojącego na szklanym blacie kubka i obdarzył dyszącego, zarumienionego chłopaka nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Puka się — powiedział lodowato. — A poza tym, nie wchodzi się na teren człowieka, który ma ochotę cię zabić.  
  
— No, ale — zaczął John, chwytając się pod bok — mam prawo wiedzieć, dlaczego spierdoliłeś.  
  
— Wyrażaj się — warknął Alex, a John ruszył w jego stronę.  
  
— Mam zamiar — prychnął brunet.  
  
— Nie podchodź — ostrzegł Alex, mierząc w niego pilotem.  
  
— O co ci kurwa chodzi?  
  
_Po prostu nie wierzę._ _  
_  
— O ten zegar, co nie chodzi.  
  
— Odpowiedź godna mistrza.  
  
— Lepsza od twoich wymówek.  
  
— Jakich wymówek?  
  
— Tych, które masz zamiar zaraz powiedzieć. — Alex zmrużył oczy, okrążając stojącego na środku pokoju chłopaka i celując w niego pilotem niczym kijem w Jeffersona. John podążał za nim spojrzeniem, na tyle, ile mógł, nie skręcając sobie karku. — Słucham. Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, możesz to zrobić teraz. Potem nie chcę cię widzieć.  
  
— To ty najpierw powinieneś mi coś powiedzieć! — oburzył się John.  
  
— Ja mam ci coś powiedzieć?  
  
— Tak, ty! Mam to powtórzyć jeszcze kilka razy?  
  
Alex prychnął pod nosem z bezsilnej złości. Pogrywa sobie, dupek.  
  
— Chcesz wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi? — zapytał z irytacją. — Dobrze, powiem ci więc, jeśli jesteś zbyt głupi, żeby to zrozumieć.

W oczach Johna błysnęła uraza, ale Alex zaczął mówić, nim brunet zdołał się odciąć.  
  
— Może nie będę przesadzać i opowiadać tego jak bajki na dobranoc, bo im szybciej skończę, tym szybciej się pożegnamy. Jeśli nadal nie zauważyłeś, otworzyłem przed tobą całe swoje pieprzone serce, jakkolwiek poetycko by to zabrzmiało. Nie pisałem się na coś takiego, kiedy cię poznawałem. A ty zadajesz mi cios za ciosem, dajesz mi nadzieję, a potem pieprzoną rozpacz! Zamiast powiedzieć „hej, Alex, nie lubię cię w ten sposób, niech będzie między nami na zawsze tak jak w tym momencie”, co byłoby totalnie w porządku, bo nie jestem debilem, ty po prostu sobie ze mną pogrywasz! Zachowujesz się jak bezuczuciowy dupek i najwyraźniej jeszcze nie widzisz w tym problemu! Prawie się pocałowaliśmy przed tym durnym kinem, a ty na boku pieprzysz swoją dziewczynę! Nie wiem, czy tobie sprawia to perwersyjną radość, ty sadystyczny…  
  
Widział, że to nadchodzi, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby to powstrzymać.  
  
_Plask!_  
  
Głowa Alexa odskoczyła w bok, a on był zmuszony przerwać swoją litanię. Spojrzał na Johna z czystym szokiem, pocierając obolałą szczękę.  
  
— Czy ty mnie właśnie uderzyłeś?  
  
— Tak! — John spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi ciemnej złości. — I zrobię to ponownie, jeśli będę musiał, kretynie! Jak śmiesz tak się do mnie odzywać?  
  
— Jak śmiesz mnie bić?! Nie jesteś moją matką, ja w sumie nawet matki nie mam, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś…  
  
— Mam to w dupie! — wydarł się John. — Też nie mam matki, a jakoś nie korzystam z tego w trakcie kłótni!  
  
— Za to z przemocy bardzo!  
  
—Tak — warknął John. — Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę się komuś należy, a tak się składa, że dawno chciałem dać ci po mordzie. Więc zamknij się, słuchaj i przestań celować we mnie tym pilotem!  
  
Alex opuścił nieco podłużny przedmiot, marząc o tym, żeby posłać go w twarz Johna.  
  
Brunet odgarnął z twarzy zagubione kosmyki.  
  
— Po pierwsze, nie bawię się twoimi uczuciami. Wytłumaczyłem ci to przed kinem, a wtedy jeszcze nie uważałeś, że spanikowanie to coś złe…  
  
— Bo teraz wszystko pasuje — przerwał mu Alex. — Też bym panikował, gdyby mój przyjaciel zaczął wyznawać mi różne rzeczy, a ja potajemnie miałbym dzie…  
  
— Zamknij się, ja teraz mówię. Nie uważałeś wtedy tego za coś złego. Po drugie, to nie moja wina, że Hercules nam przerwał, a mój telefon zadzwonił. A po trzecie, nie mam dziewczyny, zdziczały króliku, dziewczyna, którą widziałeś, to moja siostra!  
  
Alex roześmiał się histerycznie.  
  
— A więc twoja dziewczyna to twoja siostra? Świetnie, po prostu jeszcze tego brakowało…  
  
— Idioto! Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną!  
  
— Nieważne! Nie jest twoją siostrą, w takim razie.  
  
— To moja siostra, nie moja dziewczyna!  
  
— Więc całujesz się ze swoją siostrą?!  
  
— Kiedy niby się z nią całowałem?!  
  
— Przed kinem! Nie jestem ślepy, baranie!  
  
— Najwyraźniej jesteś, kretynie! Nie wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego, jak pocałunki w policzek? Rodzeństwo to robi, zwłaszcza kiedy nie widzi się przez dłuższy czas!  
  
Alex i John stali tak blisko siebie, że niemal stykali się nosami. Dyszeli, patrząc na siebie ze złością i zaciskając pięści, a Alex powoli zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedział mu John.  
  
Właściwie? Wyjaśnienia chłopaka były bardzo prawdopodobne. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, żeby miał rodzeństwo, ale też nie pytał. Dodatkowo, mówił przecież, że jest gejem, dlaczego miałby mieć dziewczynę na boku, jeśli jeszcze między nim a Alexem coś zaczęło się dziać, a on nie miał nic przeciwko temu?  
  
Rozluźnił się nieco.  
  
Może faktycznie trochę go poniosło. Ale miał pełne prawo, przecież.  
  
— Może i mówisz prawdę — rzekł w końcu.  
  
— Oczywiście, że mówię — fuknął John.

Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— Wobec tego... Eee... Mogę ci chyba wybaczyć.  
  
— Pierdolę cię — stwierdził z olśnieniem John. — Jestem chory od tego, jak się zachowujesz. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. — Wyminął zaskoczonego Alexa i wszedł do jego sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami.  
  
Chwilę później Alex usłyszał wiązankę przekleństw i chrobot przekręcanego w zamku klucza.  
  
Kierowany dziwnym strachem, doskoczył więc do drzwi, rzucając po drodze pilot na kanapę, i nacisnął klamkę. Nie ustąpiła.  
  
— JOHN! — ryknął, waląc w nie otwartą dłonią. — Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi!  
  
— Sam sobie je otwórz, skoro jesteś taki mądry! — odkrzyknął John. — Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać!  
  
— To jest moja sypialnia! I mój dom!  
  
— Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to możesz wyjść.  
  
— John!  
  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, za to Alex usłyszał, jak coś ciężkiego spada na podłogę. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy i zamknął oczy.  
  
— Zachowujesz się jak dziecko — powiedział już trochę spokojniej.  
  
— Żryj gruz, cyganie.  
  
Alex wybałuszył oczy, a potem kopnął drzwi i wściekłym krokiem poszedł na kanapę, żeby za moment się na nią rzucić. Po chwili wstał, wziął z ławy kubek z zimną już kawą i zaniósł go do kuchni. Później usiadł na fotelu, chwycił pilot i włączył telewizję, naburmuszony do granic możliwości.  
  
Co z tego, że przed chwilą był w kinie. Kurwa, miał ochotę wyrzucić Johna przez okno, a nawet tego nie mógł zrobić.  
  
Po paru minutach oglądania strzelanin i wybuchów w jakimś arabskim filmie zaczął się uspokajać.  
  
Przebiegł palcami po włosach. A więc John zakluczył się w jego sypialni. Bomba. A na dodatek obstawia łazienkę. Ekstra.  
  
No nic, jeśli o to chodzi, to skoro Alex przetrwał akcję w Teksasie, da sobie radę i z tym.  
  
Film skończył się godzinę później, więc Alexander zaczął skakać po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś innego. W międzyczasie musiał zapalić światło, bo niebo zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniejsze, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.  
  
W końcu, znudzony natrafił na kanał informacyjny. Zmarszczył brwi, bo ekran trochę śnieżył, ale reporter był dobrze słyszalny. W każdym razie, na tyle dobrze, żeby Alex zrozumiał, że do Waszyngtonu zbliża się ogromna burza ze wschodu i „zaleca się zostać w domu”, także super. Był wniebowzięty.  
  
Niedługo potem, jak spodziewał się Alex, zadzwoniła do niego Eliza z zapytaniem, czy słyszał o nadchodzącej wichurze. Przytaknął, a wtedy ona zapytała, co się wydarzyło się między nim a Johnem. Odparł, że mała sprzeczka, ale niestety John się obraził i zamknął w jego sypialni. Eliza westchnęła i poprosiła go, żeby wszedł na swoją skrzynkę pocztową – Angelica podobno wysłała mu coś bardzo ważnego. Znowu przytaknął i pożegnał się, dziękując za troskę.  
  
Niemal natychmiast wszedł na internetową pocztę, a przynajmniej próbował – jego telefon miał zbyt małą ilość baterii, żeby uruchomić Internet. Zirytowany, wstał z kanapy, mając zamiar podłączyć telefon do ładowarki, która tkwiła w gniazdku w kuchni, a wtedy rozległ się dziwny syk i wszystko zgasło z ostrym pyknięciem.  
  
Alex stał w ciemnym pokoju. Sekundę później dobiegł go głos Johna.  
  
— Myślisz, że jeśli wyłączysz korki, to ci coś da? Co to, to nie, dupku.  
  
— Nie ja je wyłączyłem — odparł Alex, odwracając się w stronę sypialni (a taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję).  
  
— Super, włącz je. Robiłem coś ważnego.  
  
— Po cholerę ci światło?  
  
— Czytałem twój dziennik.  
  
Alex otworzył usta z oburzenia.  
  
— Co?!  
  
— Aw... — John roześmiał się. — Naprawdę miałeś misia o imieniu Josh?  
  
— A co, ty nigdy nie miałeś misia? — zapytał ze złością Alex.  
  
— Nadal mam. Gdzie jest Josh, Alex?  


— Nie żyje. Peggy spaliła go, kiedy próbowała zapalić świeczki na torcie.  
  
— Co proszę?!  
  
— Nie pytaj. — Alex rozejrzał się w ciemności i kilka razy zaklął w myślach. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że musiały się wysiąść światła. Pewnie przez tę cholerną burzę. — W każdym razie, nie ma prądu i prawdopodobnie nie będzie, dopóki nie minie burza. Fajnie, żeby w ogóle się zaczęła, jak już coś.  
  
  
Jego szanowny telefon zadzwonił znowu, a Alex automatycznie odebrał go i podniósł ucha.  
  
— Odebrałeś maila, Alex?  
  
— Nie, Angelica. — Stłumił westchnienie. — Jakieś trzy minuty temu się o nim dowiedziałem, a poza tym dzisiaj i tak go nie przeczytam, bo nie mam prądu, a w moim telefonie jest za mało baterii. To coś ważnego?  
  
— Tak — powiedziała Angelica dziwnym głosem. — Jadę do ciebie. Mam to w wersji papierowej.  
  
— Zwariowałaś? — zapytał. — Będzie burza, jeszcze ci się coś stanie.  
  
W wyobraźni już widział jej odpowiedź.  
  
— _Jaka burza? –—zapytała Angelica. —Nie będzie padać przez najbliższy tydzień._ _  
_  
_Alex nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo kobieta rozłączyła się. A on zrozumiał, że w domu musi być ktoś jeszcze…_ _  
_  
Potrząsnął głową. Idiotyzm.  
  
— Jakby co, materiały będą przy moich zwłokach — rzekła Angelica i zerwała połączenie.  
  
Cisnął telefon na kanapę, a sam usiadł na fotelu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w ciemność.  
  
Nie musiał czekać długo na pierwszy grzmot. Nastąpił niemal od razu po rozświetlającej czarne niebo, rozgałęzionej błyskawicy. Niedługo potem zaczęło padać.  
  
John, oczywiście, nie wystawił nosa z jego sypialni, ale Alex zdecydował się to zignorować. Niech tam siedzi do usranej śmierci.  
  
Sam też nie ruszył się z miejsca, nawet kiedy deszcz bił dach i ziemię tak mocno, że Alex nie słyszał własnych myśli, a błyskawice co chwilę przecinały niebo. Wkrótce przyjechała Angelica, wchodząc do mieszkania po cichu (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało), oświetlając sobie drogę latarką z telefonu.  
  
— Cześć, Angelica — przywitał ją i zasłonił twarz dłońmi, kiedy zaświeciła mu prosto w twarz.  
  
— Wybacz. — Opuściła strumień światła. — Przynieś świeczki, czy cokolwiek. Przydadzą się. Gdzie jest John? To z nim chcę rozmawiać na temat tego, co było w mailu.  
  
— U mnie w sypialni — prychnął Alex, podnosząc się z kanapy.   
  
Zgarnął z kuchni zapałki i świeczki i postawił woskowe wyroby na szklanej ławie.  
  
— John, możesz wyjść? — pytała Angelica, kiedy Alex podpalał knoty. — To ważne.  
  
— Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki ten knur nie zamieni się w porządnego faceta. Bez urazy dla knurów.  
  
— Chodzi o coś, co zgarnęłam z dowodów.  
  
Alex znieruchomiał i wolno obrócił się w jej stronę.  
  
— Co powiedziałaś?  
  
Zignorowała go.  
  
— To list, John. Nie czytałam go, ale nasi śledczy przeczesywali ostatnio dom, w którym przetrzymywano Elizę. Charles go zostawił. Jest zaadresowany do ciebie.  
  
Nastała cisza, a przynajmniej pomiędzy ludźmi.  
  
Chwilę potem John już był razem z nimi.  
  
— List? — powtórzył.  
  
— Tak.

— Co do kurwy, Angelica? — zapytał ostro Alex, wstając gwałtownie z klęczek. Chwycił ją za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ukradłaś coś, co należy do dowodów rzeczowych FBI, dotyczących całej sprawy Charlesa?  
  
Spojrzała na niego ponuro.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w twarz. Zdrajczyni.  
  
— Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.  
  
— Wolałbyś, żeby to się dostało w ręce Jeffersona? — odcięła się.  
  
— Może być! I tak pracujesz z nim w jednej drużynie!  
  
— Kto tak powiedział?  
  
— Ja — warknął Alex. — Ustaliłem to z Washingtonem jakiś czas temu.  
  
Rzuciła mu zagniewane spojrzenie.  
  
— Mogłaś to chociaż przeczytać, jak już to znalazłaś — powiedział z niesmakiem. — Bo chyba nie zarąbałaś tego sprzed nosa innych?  
  
— Nie, nie mogłam tego przeczytać. Jest zaadresowany do Johna.  
  
— Pieprzyć kulturę!  
  
— To właśnie zasadnicza różnica między nami!  
  
— Mogę? — odezwał się John, a Angelica wręczyła mu list. Nachylił się tak, żeby na kartkę padało światło świec i zaczął czytać.  
  
Alex pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Angelicę.  
  
— Kiedy to dorwałaś?  
  
— Dzisiaj — odparła. — Kiedy uciekliście spod kina. Zadzwonił do mnie Doner i powiedział, że na dzisiaj zarządziłeś powtórną kontrolę domu, ale nie przyjechałeś ani nie odbierasz telefonu. Jako że jestem twoją prawą ręką, zapytał, czy ja mogę im dowodzić, bo nie wie, czy warto zawracać ci głowę. Zgodziłam się, oczywiście. I wyszło tak, że skontrolowałam wyższe piętra przed resztą ludzi. Nawet nie dowiedzieli się, że coś znalazłam.  
  
Alex znowu pokręcił głową i przeniósł spojrzenie na Johna.  
  
— John? — zapytał, zaniepokojony jego zaskoczoną miną.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Angelica.  
  
— Co tam jest napisane?  
  
— Przeczytaj sobie — powiedział John, a jego twarz przybrała groźny wyraz.   
  
Alex bez wahania odebrał od niego kartkę.  
  
Papier był lekko chropowaty w dotyku, a w miejscach, w których nie dotknął go John, pokryty cieniutką warstwą kurzu. List napisano czarnym długopisem, ładną, staranną kaligrafią, co znaczyło, że słowa nie zostały nakreślone w pośpiechu.   
  
Zaczął czytać.

  
  
„ _Drogi Johnie,_ _  
__Mam nadzieję, bez żadnych komplikacji leżysz teraz w szpitalu._ _  
__Należy Ci się sporo odpowiedzi, ale nie znam i nigdy nie poznam pytań, które chciałbyś mi zadać. Postarałem się więc napisać to, co chciałbym przeczytać na Twoim miejscu._ _  
__Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie nienawidzisz, a jeśli tak jest, ten list zmieni Twoje zdanie o mojej osobie. Wszystko może wydawać Ci się nieprawdopodobne, ale przysięgam Ci, że to, co tu znajdziesz, jest najszczerszą prawdą. Będziesz mógł ją potwierdzić, jeśli zdecydujesz się podzielić tym listem ze służbami, w które zostaliśmy wciągnięci. Nie wątpię, że mógłbyś poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sam, ale wolę, żeby na Twoje życie nie czyhało więcej niż prawdopodobnie czyha teraz._ _  
__Po pierwsze, nigdy nie wyjaśniłem Ci, dlaczego między nami zaczęło się psuć. Wszystko dlatego, że wszedłem w interesy, w które nikt nigdy nie powinien wtykać nosa, a zwłaszcza ja – bo mogę powiedzieć, że miałem pod opieką Ciebie._ _  
__Niestety, zaczęło się od pomocy danej przyjacielowi, przeszło na pieniądze i potrzebowałem ich, a ten sam przyjaciel powiedział mi, jak łatwo je zdobyć. Narkotyki, potem mafia. Sprawy, o których nie powinno się mówić, więc chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie chciałem, żebyś przeze mnie cierpiał, chociaż i tak zgotowałem Ci niemały horror._ _  
__Nie zabiłem Samuela. Nieważne, jak bardzo będą Ci to wmawiać, wierz w to, co czujesz. Spotkałem Samuela tylko raz, pierwszy i ostatni, w dzień jego śmierci. Zmieniliśmy ze sobą parę słów i wtedy jeszcze nie było mowy o tym, że zginie. Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że przyjechał do miasta, żeby zrobić Ci niespodziankę z okazji urodzin. Zapewniłem go, że się ucieszysz._ _  
__Wiem, że tego samego dnia znalazło go FBI, ale nie wiedziało jeszcze, kim jest. Ani kto go zabił. Znasz tę osobę, John, ale nie ja nią jestem. Dlatego cieszę się, że masz w szpitalu tego świrniętego agenta – z pewnością nie będzie miał większego problemu ze złapaniem Marii Reynolds w pokoju pełnym pielęgniarek._ _  
__W pracy nie przybrała nawet fałszywego imienia. Ma długie, ciemnobrązowe, kręcone włosy, miedzianą cerę i wytatuowane na biodrach gwiazdozbiory – Wielką i Małą Niedźwiedzicę. Jeśli jest Twoją pielęgniarką, to przykro mi, bo zabiła Samuela i wielu innych ludzi, w tym swojego męża. To prawa ręka naszego szefa – i tylko ona zna jego tożsamość_ , _więc warto, żeby_ **ktoś w tej chwili** _ją_ _pochwycił. Nie mogę zdradzić Ci więcej – posiadanie większej wiedzy mogłoby być dla Ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne._ _  
__Nie chcę, żebyś trzymał w dłoniach kilkanaście kartek. Słońce powoli zachodzi i wiem, co stanie się jutro. Uwolnię Elizę, postrzelę Cię i strzelę sobie w głowę. To egoistyczne, ale tylko tak mogę się uwolnić._ _  
__Chcę jeszcze powiedzieć Ci, żebyś pamiętał o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy widzieliśmy się przedostatni raz. To dla mnie bardzo ważne, żebyś wyszedł z tego, z czego nie dałeś mi się wyciągnąć. Aha, nie daj się zabić. Nie bądź mną._ _  
__Byłeś najlepszym chłopakiem, z jakim dane było mi być i żałuję, że nie możesz powiedzieć o mnie tego samego._ _  
__Jeszcze jedno. Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście masz szansę przeczytać ten list i udało mi się postrzelić Cię w nogę, jak było w domyśle. Ewentualnie w ramię. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że Cię nie zabiłem, chociaż nie pogardziłbym tym, gdybyś był że mną po drugiej stronie ;)_ _  
__Tak. Spieprzyłem cały list, ale jebać, nie będę tego przepisywać. Wiesz, że dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, o co chodzi z „kurwa” jako przecinkiem? Człowiek całe życie się uczy…_ _  
__Pamiętaj też – nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do słońca. Lepiej oślepnąć niż umrzeć od rany wypalonej w plecach._ _  
__Twój na zawsze,_ _  
__Charles”_ _  
  
_

 _  
_ Alex skończył czytać i spojrzał na Angelicę. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie.  
  
— Więc…  
  
— Spóźniliśmy się – powiedział, mając ochotę zgnieść kartki papieru w dłoni. — Ale nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. — Odwrócił się w stronę bruneta. Zmartwiał. — John... Płaczesz?  
  
— Nie — odparł krótko brunet. — Muszę wyjść na świeże powietrze.  
  
„Ale jest burza!” — powiedziałby kiedyś Alex.  
  
— Pójdę z tobą — rzekł. Jego mózg łączył fakty w szaleńczym tempie. — Angelica…  
  
— Zajmę się listem — odparła krótko. — Ty zajmij się tym, czym naprawdę powinieneś.  
  
Alex kiwnął głową i podążył za Johnem. Miał nadzieję, że deszcz nie zmyje z niego żadnej myśli, która pojawiła się w jego głowie.  
  
_Maria Reynolds_.

  
*** 

**  
  
Burak sir:** Czekam u Ciebie w biurze. Lepiej przyspiesz, bo mamy sporo do omówienia. Btw, gdzie mój płaszcz, który pożyczyłem Ci na mój czas wyjazdu?  
Aaron (gdybyś znowu nie zapisał mojego numeru)   
Burr  
  
Właśnie tak.  
  
Kilka dni później po przeczytaniu listu, Alex wparował do biura z paczką pączków w jednej ręce i z kawą w drugiej. Umówił się z Johnem u siebie w biurze i wreszcie czuł, że życie w jego pracy znowu się ustabilizowało. Na twarzy miał wielki uśmiech, bo właśnie tego dnia dostał SMS-a od Burra, którego nie widział całe miesiące. Podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel ruszył dupę, bo Angelica przesłała mu szczegółowe informacje na temat listu i tego, jak wiele jest do zrobienia.  
  
W końcu, muszą sporządzić sieć.   
  
Alex wiedział, że Burr skonfrontuje się z Johnem, ale nie wątpił, że razem zorganizują jakoś sobie czas.  
  
— Klucz wzięty? — zapytał dziewczyny, która zastępowała Peggy (nadal nie wiedział, jak ma na imię). — Do mojego biura?  
  
Pokiwała głową z lekkim strachem.  
  
— Tak, ale…  
  
— Młody już tam jest, tak?  
  
— Tak, ale…  
  
— I Aaron?  
  
— No właśnie nie do koń…  
  
— Dzięki — rzucił Alex i poszedł dalej.  
  
Szybkim krokiem mijał ludzi i korytarze, aż wreszcie ujrzał drzwi od swojego gabinetu. Otworzył je kopniakiem.  
  
— A więc, poznałeś już Burra, Jo... — urwał i wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy zobaczył to, co działo się w gabinecie.  
  
Jego serce zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy. Usłyszał chóry anielskie.  
  
John siedział przed jego biurkiem, nawet nie zerknął na niego przez ramię. Siedział naprzeciw…  
  
— Miło mi cię widzieć, Alex — powiedział George Washington.  
  
Ubrany w garnitur wyglądał zupełnie tak samo, jak przed kilkoma miesiącami. Wyraz twarzy miał jednak niesamowicie poważny.  
  
— Tak samo, jak mi — dodał stojący za plecami Washingtona mężczyzna, który obrócił się z rękami w kieszeniach spodni i spojrzał na Alexa z uśmieszkiem oznaczającym tylko jedno — kłopoty.  
  
Jefferson zrobił krok do przodu, ukazując się Alexowi w całej okazałości. Jego garnitur mienił się ciemnym fioletem.  
  
— To jak? – zapytał swobodnie. Skinął głowę w stronę jednego z krzeseł. — Siadasz?


	23. XXIII

Stał nieruchomo, chłonąc wzrokiem to, co właśnie mu się ukazało.  
  
Jasne.  
  
Aaron znowu pomylił gabinety, ale John za to nie, więc mógł spotkać się z Washingtonem i Jeffersonem i Bóg jeden wie, ile już z nimi tu siedzi. Siedzenie z nimi oznaczało rozmowę, a rozmowa oznaczała kłopoty, a skoro Jefferson ma taką minę, musieli (lub musiał) zadać chłopakowi parę pytań, na które _Bóg jeden_ wie, jak kochany John odpowiedział, a skoro jego _kochany John_ prawdopodobnie _odpowiedział_ z rozbrajającą szczerością, bo w końcu nie wiedział, że Alex dostał zakaz na stalkowanie rodziny Laurensów („bo przyrzekam, Alexander, załatwię ci policyjny zakaz zbliżania się do tej rodziny"), co ostatecznie oznaczało, że Alex ma przerąbane.  
  
Oczywiście, istniała jeszcze możliwość, że John jeszcze z nimi nie rozmawiał albo nie powiedział czegoś, co mogłoby go udupić, a ta mina Jeffersona mogła pojawić się dlatego, że afro-dziwak dopiero planował widowiskowo pogrążyć go przed oczami Washingtona. W końcu tak jest zabawniej.  
  
Bądź co bądź, nieważne, co się wydarzyło wcześniej, najważniejsze w tej chwili byłorozegranie tego spokojnie i rozważnie.  
  
Alex zrobił krok do przodu.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz, Jefferson? — warknął wrogo na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.  
  
Jefferson leniwie omiótł go wzrokiem.  
  
— Przybyłem, jak tylko usłyszałem, że sprawa zabójstwa okazała się głębsza niż sądziliśmy — odparł, denerwująco przeciągając sylaby. — To chyba dobry krok. Za długo byłem za daleko i mam wrażenie — tu spojrzał na Johna, wciąż twardo obróconego do Alexa plecami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niemal niedostrzegalny uśmieszek — że ominęło mnie wiele istotnych rzeczy.  
  
— Bardzo wygodnie — powiedział zgryźliwie Alex. — Wyjechać na wakacje i wrócić, gdy puzzle zostaną dopasowane.  
  
Jefferson lekko zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Wcale nie byłem na wakacjach.  
  
— Nie, wcal…  
  
— Zamierzasz ignorować mnie w nieskończoność? — odezwał się w końcu Washington, głosem, który nie wzbudzał w Alexie zbyt pozytywnych emocji.  
  
Przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę. Mimo obranego przez niego podejrzanego tonu, jego twarz całkowicie pozbawiona była gniewu, choć Alexowi nie umknęła widniejąca na niej lekka konsternacja.  
  
— Nie, szefie. — Wypuścił powietrze przez nos. — Rozproszyłem się.  
  
— Widzę — rzekł Washington, już nieco serdeczniejszym tonem. — Świetnie, mamy trochę do omówienia. — Jego szef spojrzał na Johna.  
  
_Nienienie_ …  
  
— Jak minęły wakacje? — zapytał z desperacją Alex. Jefferson wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.  
  
— Świetnie — odparł Washington. Kiwnął głową w stronę krzesła stojącego obok fotela Johna. — Siadaj.  
  
Alex rzucił Jeffersonowi kolejne wrogie spojrzenie. Gdy zobaczył jego luźną, pozbawioną negatywnych emocji, pewną sylwetkę, poczuł mrowiący przypływ determinacji. O nie, nie da się tak łatwo udupić. Ani Johna, który (na szczęście) nadal siedział cicho.  
  
Wzruszył ramionami i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Zatrzymał się przed biurkiem, ale nie usiadł — stanął tuż za plecami Johna, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, żeby dać mu znać, że jest tuż obok niego.  
  
Pod swoją dłonią czuł, jak bardzo sztywno siedzi jego przyjaciel. Zerknął na niego kątem oka i zadecydował, że spojrzenie, jakie John wbijał w Washingtona (twarde, wyzywające), nie należy do tych, które mu się podobają.  
  
Dobrze, może tak, ale takie spojrzenie nie do końca mogło sprawdzić się w sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Nie, żeby Alex znał jej stan.  
  
Pogładził kciukiem ramię Johna, chcąc go trochę uspokoić. Zauważył, że ten drobny, pełen otuchy gest nie umknął Jeffersonowi, ale mówiąc szczerze, miał to w dupie. Dwóch może grać w tę grę. Alex nie będzie kłamać, ale nie miał zamiaru mówić prawdy.  
  
John rozluźnił się nieco, a Alex spojrzał z powrotem na Washingtona, który też patrzył na Johna i chyba mierzył się z nim spojrzeniem, psia jego mać, dlaczego wszystko spotyka właśnie jego…  
  
Alexander odchrząknął, a mężczyzna zerknął na niego znad splecionych dłoni.  
  
— Może to nie moja sprawa, ale i tak chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłem tego chłopaka w twoim biurze — rzekł, a to zdanie wręcz kusiło całym sobą: „Hej, Alex, zaszalej w odpowiedzi, masz tak szerokie pole manewru!". Warto było z niego skorzystać, nawet jeśli Jefferson był w stanie w jednej sekundzie ograniczyć je do minimum, bo cholera, on wie, Alex był tego pewny.  
  
Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć spokojnym głosem, ale John go uprzedził.  
  
— Przyszedłem w odwiedziny. — No i super, ton pełen skrywanej złości, zły znak, zamknij się, John. — Z tego co wiem, odwiedziny przyjaciół nie naruszają żadnych zasad.  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł Washington, szczerze i łagodnie. — Ale Alex nigdy nie zapraszał swoich przyjaciół do siebie w trakcie pracy. Muszę uzupełnić parę informacji.  
  
— I musimy to robić przy nim? — zapytał z naciskiem Alex, świdrując spojrzeniem Jeffersona, opierającego się teraz o szafę.  
  
— Masz rację, nie — stwierdził Washington, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. — Thomasie, zostaw nas samych, jeśli łaska. I zabierz ze sobą Charliego.  
  
— Dlaczego nie mogę zostać? — zapytał John.  
  
— O, nie, on nigdzie nie idzie — powiedział szybko Alex, przerażony wizją zostawienia Johna sam na sam z Jeffersonem.  
  
— To prywatne sprawy — powiedział Washington.  
  
— Dotyczące mnie — zauważył bezczelnie John.  
  
— Skoro będzie mowa o nim, to dlaczego miałby nie móc tego słuchać? — poparł go Alex, bo lepiej, żeby John został tutaj niż na zewnątrz z Jeffersonem.  
  
Washington odchrząknął i splótł dłonie na nowo.  
  
— Nie chcesz, żeby tego słuchał, Alex.  
  
To było ostrzeżenie.  
  
W głowie Alexa coś kliknęło, a John odwrócił głowę i na niego spojrzał. Na jego twarzy odmalowywała się sieć różnych emocji, ale wśród nich dominowała niepokojąca determinacja.  
  
— A ty w końcu i tak nie musisz się obawiać, że czegoś się dowiem — zakpił w tym czasie Jefferson, który najwyraźniej bez problemu zdążył już pogodzić się z myślą, że nie będzie mógł usłyszeć tego, co Washington ma do powiedzenia Alexowi. — W końcu to tylko Charlie.  
  
Alex zacisnął szczękę, decydując się nie odpowiadać.  
  
— Idź — powiedział do Johna.  
  
John przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo. Nagle, wstał gwałtownie, minął Alexa i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jefferson podążył za nim, prezentując postawę pieprzonego kwiatu lotosu. Gdy mężczyzna przechodził obok niego, Alex chwycił go za ramię.  
  
— Zrób coś — wycedził tak cicho, żeby tylko Jefferson mógł go usłyszeć. — Zrób coś, a przyrzekam, że masz przerąbane.  
  
Jefferson nie uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Zawsze to mówisz — odparł równie cicho i równie zjadliwie, a potem wyswobodził się z uścisku Alexa i opuścił pokój.  
  
Zatrzasnął lekko drzwi i w gabinecie zapadła cisza.  
  
Alex opadł na krzesło i wbił wzrok w Washingtona, który przez ten cały czas siedział spokojnie na fotelu.  
  
Mężczyzna westchnął, zauważając jego spojrzenie, w którym Alex nie powstrzymywał irytacji w żadnym stopniu.  
  
— On przypomina mi trochę ciebie, ten twój przyjaciel — powiedział jego szef. — Kiedy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem, też zachowywałeś się tak, jakbyś rzucał mi wyzwanie.  
  
— Nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni — odparł Alex, tłumiąc rozbawione prychnięcie i odprężając się nieco.  
  
— Jesteście, i to o wiele bardziej niż ci się wydaje.  
  
Alex skwitował tę wypowiedź uniesieniem brwi.  
  
Washington westchnął ponownie, a potem potarł twarz dłońmi.  
  
— Powiedz mi, Alex, nim będzie gorzej. W co zdążyłeś się wpakować pod moją nieobecność?  
  
— W nic — odparł Alex, nieco zaskoczony. — Przysięgam.  
  
— To możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robi tutaj John Laurens? — zapytał z politowaniem Washington.  
  
— A to nie jest Charlie? — zapytał niewinnie Alex.  
  
— Nieważne, co mi powiedział, chyba nie zdążył zorientować, że kilkanaście razy został pokazany w telewizji, a to właśnie z niej go znam — powiedział krótko Washington. — Co oznacza, że nie może podawać się za kogoś innego, ale mniejsza, prawdopodobnie próbował ratować ci plecy.  
  
— To nie mówi się „tyłek"?  
  
— Z czego mogę domyślić się, że ty i on spędziliście ze sobą dużo miłego czasu — kontynuował Washington, ignorując go. — Dlatego... — urwał i znowu przetarł twarz dłońmi. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się z dala od Henry'ego Laurensa, zakazałem ci mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Ty i ta twoja tendencja wciskania nosa w nie swoje sprawy! To może nas wciągnąć w kłopoty. Czy choć raz mógłbyś przestać działać jak egoista?  
  
— Nie zrobiłem nic złego! — oburzył się Alex. — Nie zbliżyłem się do Laurensa nawet na wyciągnięcie rę... To znaczy, dobra, spotkałem go dwa razy, ale to nie było zamierzone.  
  
— Co zrobiłeś?  
  
—...nic.  
  
— Spotkałeś go?  
  
— Może? — Alex powstrzymał nerwowy śmiech. — Ale to był przypadek, nie szpiegowałem go, przysięgam. To po prostu... Samo wyszło.  
  
— Samo wyszło — powtórzył powoli Washington, a Alex poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zagrożony.  
  
— Tak. — Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, rozluźniając ciało. — Przyznaję się, chciałem go zniszczyć, dostając się do niego przez jego syna, ale tylko przez chwilkę, po prostu zrezygnowałem z tego, bo... Można powiedzieć, że... Eee... Trochę się z jego synem... zaprzyjaźniłem? — dokończył niepewnym tonem.  
  
Washington patrzył na niego w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę.  
  
— Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nim? — powtórzył wreszcie.  
  
— Tak — odparł Alex. — Dlatego nie podoba mi się, że zamiast być tutaj z nami, czeka na zewnątrz z tą padliną…  
  
— Nie zgadzam się na to.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś utrzymywał z nim kontakt.  
  
— Jak to?  
  
— Czy ty przemyślałeś, co by było, gdyby Henry Laurens dowiedział się, że zadajesz się z jego synem? — zapytał Washington, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną troski i irytacji. — Zniszczyłby cię.  
  
— Nie boję się go.  
  
— I tu leży twój problem, Alexandrze. — Washington ze zrezygnowaniem odsunął się od biurka. — Nie boisz się go.  
  
— Mam prawo do Johna.  
  
— Owszem, masz. Ale czy jesteś w stanie przewidzieć konsekwencje, jakie to prawo niesie?  
  
— Nie ma żadnych konsekwencji! — Alex uniósł głos.  
  
— Są, Alex, zawsze są. Widzę, że jesteś szczęśliwszy niż zwykle…  
  
— I dlatego właśnie mam zerwać z nim kontakt? Żeby znowu mieć przesrane?  
  
—...ale musisz uważać — mówił Washington spokojnym tonem. — Sam dobrze wiesz, co stało się z Georgem. Sądziłeś, że…  
  
— To była wina Jeffersona — przerwał mu zimno Alex. — I doskonale o tym wiesz.  
  
— Chodzi mi o to, Alex, że podążanie…  
  
— Za sercem — zakpił Alex, bo naprawdę rozsadzała go złość —jest złe?  
  
— Podążanie za sercem jest dobre, ale z rozmysłem — odparł Washington. — Jesteś inteligentny, Alex, naprawdę inteligentny, ale w takich sprawach kompletnie głupiejesz. Zapominasz, że Henry Laurens to silna figura polityczna, a John Laurens to jego jedyny syn, który wszystko ma po nim przejąć, a więc nie powinien obracać się w towarzystwie osoby, która wylała kiedyś jego ojcu kawę na głowę. Ponadto, Laurens stracił swoją żonę, a córkę odesłał do szkoły z internatem o wysokim poziomie nauczania. To oczywiste, że jest opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojego syna, zwłaszcza, że wielokrotnie znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. — Rzucił Alexowi długie spojrzenie, które powiedziało mu, że on wie, że John leżał w szpitalu, wie o zabójstwach.  
  
— Czyli uważasz, że lepiej by było, gdybym nie zadawał się z Johnem w żadnym stopniu, bo uważasz, że jego ojciec może być zaniepokojony tym, że jego syn zadaje się z pracownikiem FBI, i tak oto zrobiłby z moim życiem coś paskudnego — podsumował Alex.  
  
— Tak, Alex — rzekł Washginton. Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Wiem, jak to dla ciebie musi wyglądać. Jakbym chciał odebrać ci tę namiastkę szczęścia, jaką daje ci ten chłopak. Nie do końca jestem pewny, co dzieje się między wami, ale wiem, że jest to coś, na co zasługujesz. Nie miałbym zastrzeżeń, gdyby nie to, co dzisiaj ci powiedziałem. Na ten moment nic się nie dzieje, ale twoja sytuacja w każdej chwili może obrócić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie chcę, żebyś stracił kontrolę nad swoim życiem.  
  
— Nie stracę — powiedział sztywno Alex. — I nie zamierzam stracić też Johna.  
  
Washington kiwnął głową.  
  
— Zechcesz zawołać Thomasa?  
  
Alex przytaknął, chociaż wcale nie chciał, ale przecież przynajmniej zobaczy Johna.  
  
Otworzył drzwi od gabinetu i wytknął głowę na korytarz. Jego wzrok natychmiast natrafił na bruneta. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zarejestrował stojącą obok niego Angelicę, ale powitał ją szerokim uśmiechem. Jefferson stał parę kroków dalej z nieco nietęgą miną.  
  
Angelica wydawała się zdenerwowana, a John…  
  
A John w tym momencie był utożsamieniem wszelkich złych cech. Stał bez ruchu, lekko zgarbiony, bez typowego dla siebie blasku, jakby całe jego zaangażowanie w otaczający go świat zmatowiało.  
  
Alexander zmarszczył brwi, gdy ich oczy się spotkały.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.  
  
Jeśli ta gadzina coś mu nagadała…  
  
— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, jak skończycie — powiedział John zaskakująco martwym głosem, patrząc na niego pusto. — Poczekam na zewnątrz — dodał, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem, przeczesując włosy palcami.  
  
Alex odprowadził go spojrzeniem.  
  
— Co to, kurwa, było? — warknął w stronę Jeffersona.  
  
Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Chyba mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia — odparł. — Zaprosisz nas do środka, czy mamy stać tu w nieskończoność?  
  
— Was? — Alex spojrzał na Angelicę z wdzięcznością.  
  
— Chyba coś knuje — rzekła cicho kobieta, idąc w stronę gabinetu. Jej obcasy stukały głucho o cienki dywan, którym wyłożona została podłoga. — Washington.  
  
Alex kiwnął głową i przepuścił ją w drzwiach, a następnie sam wrócił do środka.  
  
Zaraz po nich przyszedł Jefferson, który usiadł przed Washingtonem. Alex i Angelica zatrzymali się przy biurku, obok siebie.  
  
— Co się stało Johnowi? — zapytał w jej włosy przyciszonym tonem.  
  
Potrząsnęła głową, wyglądając na lekko zaniepokojoną.  
  
— Nie wiem — odparła, prawie bezgłośnie. — Chyba rozmawiał z Jeffersonem.  
  
Alex poczuł, jak coś zimnego boleśnie skręca się w jego brzuchu. Zacisnął mocno pięść. Irracjonalny strach rozlał się po jego ciele, jakby ktoś oblał go kubłem lodowatej wody  
  
— Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? — Głos Angeliki wyrwał Alexa z dziwnego stanu, w jakim się zanurzył. Z ulgą powitał znajome, kojące brzmienie, zagłuszające fale rwącej paniki.  
  
Dobrze, że ma świadomość, że z zewnątrz wygląda tak arogancko, jak zwykle.  
  
Wziął dyskretnie trzy głębsze wdechy, skupiając się na odpowiedzi Washingtona:  
  
— Na Aarona.  
  
— O. — Alex był mile zaskoczony. — To świetnie.  
  
— Jest w moim gabinecie — wyjaśnił Washignton. — Pomylił go z twoim, jak możesz się domyślić.  
  
— Taa.  
  
Trójka trwała w nieco niezręcznej ciszy, dopóki Angelica nie zapytała Washingtona, jak minęły mu wakacje. Przez następne minuty Alex i Jefferson wysłuchiwali rozmowy na temat Hawajów, ukulele, dziwnych rytuałów i zdjęć, dopóki motyw przewodni nie zmienił się na to, jak Angelica świetnie wygląda.  
  
W końcu do pokoju wpadł Burr, a Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok.  
  
Jego dziwny przyjaciel natychmiast odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie wypowiadając jednak żadnego słowa, póki nie przywitał się z Angelicą, Washingtonem i Jeffersonem (w tej kolejności).  
  
— Minęło tyle czasu, a ty nadal wyglądasz tak, jak zwykle — mruknął do Alexa, stając obok niego.  
  
— A ty chyba się opaliłeś.  
  
— Ha, ha.  
  
— Co u Teodozji?  
  
— Pogadamy później — uciął Aaron, jak zwykle za priorytet uważając słowa Washingtona.  
  
— Później to będę rozmawiać z Johnem — burknął Alex.  
  
— To po Johnie — powiedział Burr, chociaż w jego oczach malowało się pytanie "kim jest John, do cholery?".  
  
— Wolałbym jednak, żebyście usiedli — oznajmił Washington. — I to teraz. Załatwimy to wszystko w parę minut, nie mam wiele do powiedzenia.  
  
Alex wymienił spojrzenia z Angelicą i Aaronem, a potem zajął swoje miejsce. Gdy każdy się usadowił, Washington uważnie omiótł ich spojrzeniem, jakby coś sprawdzając. Dopiero potem zaczął mówić:  
  
— Nie będę ukrywać, że nasz powrót znacznie przyspieszyły odkrycia Angeliki i Alexandra w sprawie Marii Reynolds. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że zabójstwo jej męża jest powiązane z zabójstwem tego chłopaka i samobójstwem Lee. Jasne jest to, że ta kobieta dla kogoś pracuje, a więc to prawdopodobnie jedyny most prowadzący do jej szefa. Problem to brak jakiegokolwiek tropu, Reynolds dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dlatego chcę, żebyście oddali się tej sprawie, nim zginą inni ludzie, bo nie wątpię, że zginą kolejni, zwłaszcza jeśli to terrorystyczna organizacja, mafia, która czegoś chce. Potrzebuję. Was. Razem — dokończył z naciskiem.  
  
Alex zamrugał.  
  
— Potrzebujesz nas razem — powtórzył. — Nas. Ale, że nas. Nas wszystkich?  
  
— Tak, was wszystkich. Tworzycie drużynę.  
  
_Słucham?_ _  
_  
Zapowietrzył się, patrząc na Jeffersona.  
  
— Nie chcę z nim pracować! — wykrzyknął ze złością.  
  
— Ale będziesz — uciął Washington. — Nie mam czasu na użeranie się z waszymi relacjami. Masz Angelicę i Burra, dasz sobie radę. Thomas też nie ma ochoty z tobą pracować, a nic nie mówi.  
  
— A wiesz, dlaczego? — Alex oskarżycielsko spiorunował Jeffersona wzrokiem. — Bo to pewnie był jego pomysł!  
  
— Trafiłeś — przytaknął gładko Jefferson.  
  
— MASOCHISTA.  
  
— Dosyć — zagrzmiał Washington. Wstał, a Alex umilkł. — Oczekuję po was najwyższego skupienia. Nic nie ma was rozpraszać. — Spojrzał znacząco na Alexa. — Rozumiesz, Alex?  
  
Miał ochotę uderzyć dłonią w biurko, ale nie zrobił tego.  
  
— Tak, szefie — odparł uprzejmie.  
  
— Świetnie — skwitował Washington, poprawiając marynarkę. — Od jutra zaczynacie. Chcę mieć Marię Reynolds na tacy jak najszybciej. Zrozumiano?  
  
Wszyscy prócz Alexa przytaknęli, więc Washington kiwnął głową w geście pożegnania, a po chwili wyszedł.  
  
Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Alex i Jefferson zerwali się na równe nogi, stając ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Angelica podskoczyła na krześle, zaskoczona tym ruchem, ale Burr nie zareagował zupełnie, z zainteresowaniem przeglądając ostatnie rysunki Johna, które chłopak sporządził na ostatniej wizycie (Alex jeszcze ich nie oglądał, więc nie wiedział, że to jego karykatury).  
  
— Co to miało być? — syknął Alex.  
  
— Nienawidzę cię z całego serca, drogi kolego, ale potrafię się zniżyć do poziomu naszej znajomości, żeby dorwać przestępcę — odwarknął Jefferson.  
  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
  
— O pracy?  
  
— Jakiej pracy?  
  
— W grupie!  
  
— Nie mówiłem o tym!  
  
— A o czym?  
  
— Rozmawiałeś z Johnem.  
  
Jefferson przekrzywił lekko głowę, patrząc na niego dziwnie, jakby rozmawiał z kimś szalonym.  
  
— To znaczy z Charliem? — zapytał z przekąsem.  
  
— Tak. Rozmawiałeś z Charliem.  
  
— Daruj sobie, wiem, że to John Laurens.  
  
— To dlaczego wmawiasz mi, że to Charlie? Niczego ci…  
  
— Nieważne — przerwał mu Alex. Zmrużył oczy, unosząc wyżej głowę i przyglądając się z irytacją Jeffersonowi. — Chcę wiedzieć, co mu nagadałeś, gadzi języku.  
  
Jefferson uśmiechnął się, a Alex nabrał ochoty na posłanie mu segregatora w twarz.  
  
— Nic, co nie byłoby prawdą.  
  
— Aż się prosisz o wybicie ci zębów, wiesz?  
  
— Alex. — Angelica wtrąciła się w tę szybką wymianę zdań, stając pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. — Przestańcie tak nad sobą wisieć! To jest chore.  
  
Wzrok Jeffersona nieco złagodniał.  
  
Odsunął się od Alexa i założył ręce na piersi.  
  
— To on mnie atakuje, nie ja jego — odparł.  
  
— Nieważne, kto zaczął. — Angelica westchnęła ciężko. — Jeśli mamy razem współpracować, nie chcę słyszeć waszych kłótni. A normalnie, kiedy jesteście razem, potraficie przeprowadzić ich kilka naraz. Proszę, zamknijcie się i po prostu ze sobą nie rozmawiajcie, bo gdy tylko otwieracie usta w tym samym momencie, zaczyna się koniec świata. Mam rację, Burr?  
  
— Co? — Aaron uniósł głowę, mrugając. — Ach, tak, tak, masz. Ty to narysowałeś, Alex? — zapytał, unosząc w górę kartkę A4.  
  
Alex wyrwał mu ją z ręki, gdy tylko zobaczył, że widnieje na niej rysunek tego, jak jeździ na jednorożcu.  
  
— Nie — mruknął. — Właśnie, muszę iść.  
  
Znowu poczuł znajomy uścisk strachu, jakby sytuacja sprzed kilku lat miała się powtórzyć, ale w innej odsłonie.  
  
—  Nie wiem, o co chodzi, Alex, ale będzie dobrze — powiedziała Angelica niepewnym tonem. — Dojdę do ciebie, okej?  
  
— Nie musisz — odparł. — Burr, zamkniesz mój gabinet?  
  
— Tak — zgodził się łaskawie Aaron. — Jesteś pewien, że ich nie rysowałeś?  
  
Alex dyplomatycznie skinął głową Jeffersonowi i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Kierując się na zewnątrz, a potem szybkim krokiem maszerując korytarzem, próbował uspokoić szalejące serce, mówiące mu, że znowu coś się stanie. Znowu będzie źle. Z Johnem jest coś nie tak. Z _nimi_ jest coś nie tak.  
  
Czuł to i wcale mu się to nie podobało.  
  
Wreszcie wypadł na dwór, przyjemne powietrze rozwiało mu włosy i chuchnęło w twarz, odgarniając na bok pojedyncze nici niepokoju i strachu. Rozejrzał się po zalanym słońcem przedsionku biura, spojrzał na parking, lasek w oddali, aż w końcu skierował wzrok na osobę stojącą w cieniu budynku, opierającą się plecami o jego gładkie ściany.  
  
— John — zawołał go Alex, puszczając szklane drzwi i ruszając w jego stronę.  
  
Chłopak odwrócił do niego twarz, ale nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Czekał na niego.  
  
Alex stanął przed nim. Czuł chłód, mimo słonecznej pogody i wysokiej temperatury. John spoglądał na niego bez wyrazu.  
  
— Skarbie, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał delikatnie Alex, kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu i zaciskając ją lekko, podobnym gestem, jak wcześniej w biurze. — Wyglądasz... źle.  
  
John nie obdarzył go uśmiechem ani żywszym spojrzeniem. Dalej patrzył na niego oczami trupa.   
  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał cicho.  
  
Tak po prostu, bez żadnej pretensji.  
  
Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby ochrypł od płaczu, ale oczy chłopaka były całkowicie suche i pozbawione charakterystycznego śladu łez czy zaczerwienienia.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Czego ci nie powiedziałem? — zapytał ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać.  
  
— Tego, że chcesz czegoś od mojego ojca.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby John znowu dał mu w szczękę.  
  
— Nie chcę niczego od twojego ojca — powiedział szybko i nie było to kłamstwo, bo owszem, nie chciał.  
  
Oczy Johna pociemniały.  
  
— Będziesz teraz tak po prostu kłamać mi w twarz? — zapytał spokojnie.  
  
— Nie kłamię — odparł Alex.  
  
— Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?  
  
— Nie zamierzałem, bo nic takiego nie planuję.  
  
— Po to ci jestem, tak? — zapytał John, nieco bardziej zjadliwym tonem. — Po nitce do kłębka, tak?  
  
_Po nitce do kłębka._ _  
_  
Alex potrząsnął głową.  
  
— To powiedział ci Jefferson? — zapytał, ale czuł bardziej panikę niż złość.  
  
— Tak — wycedził John. — I cieszę się, że z nim porozmawiałem. Czuję się tak, jakby zdjął mi klapki z oczu. Teraz wszystko pasuje, wiesz?  
  
— Nie wiem, co dokładnie ci powiedział ten baran, ale nie jest tak, jak myślisz — powiedział Alex z nutą desperacji w głosie.  
  
— Powiedział, że zadajesz się ze mną tylko dlatego, że chciałeś pogrążyć mojego ojca.  
  
— Znasz mnie, nie jego! I jednak zwracasz uwagę na jego słowa, a nie moje?  
  
— Powiedział, że udajesz.  
  
— Nie udaję. Co on ci powiedział?  
  
— Nie jestem głupi, Alex. — Z oczu Johna ział smutek. — I ty też nie. Doskonale wiesz, jak wykorzystywać ludzi. To wszystko było tylko grą, a ja okłamałem samego siebie, żeby uwierzyć w ciebie i w to, że wszystko, co jest pomiędzy nami, jest szczere. Zmiany, które w tobie widziałem, to, jak otwierasz swoją szarą kopułę, żeby dostrzec kolorowy świat, to wszystko było grą. A ja byłem zbyt zafascynowany, by to wszystko dostrzec.  
  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, John. — Gardło Alexa było tak ściśnięte, że ledwo wymawiał słowa. — Niczego nie udawałem. I nie chciałem cię wykorzystać. Znasz Jeffersona, wiesz, jaki on jest. Dlaczego słuchasz jego słów? O co ci chodzi?  
  
— Wiesz doskonale. — Chłopak wyswobodził przedramię z jego uchwytu. — Od początku uważałeś, że możesz dostać się do mojego ojca przeze mnie. Nigdy nie zależało ci na tym, co czuję, czy czuję, i to jest jasne. Te wszystkie pytania, twoje wybuchy, jakbyś sam nie wytrzymywał z kłamstwami, którymi karmiłeś mnie całe dnie. Fałszywa troska i fałszywe słowa, cały ty. Tyle udajesz, że _cały ty_ jesteś _fałszywy._ _  
_  
Alex pokręcił głową.  
  
— To nie tak, John, to nie tak. — Zdecydował się na szczerość w następnych słowach. — Na początku naprawdę planowałem dostać się do informacji o twoim ojcu poprzez ciebie, ale zmieniłem się, gdy zacząłem cię poznawać. Przysięgam, nic nie było fałszem. Ja... — urwał, bo chciał powiedzieć mu _kocham cię,_ ale nigdy tego nie mówił.  
  
Nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedział.  
  
Bał się tych dwóch słów.  
  
A przez to John nie wiedział, ile dla niego znaczy. Bo skąd by mógł?  
  
— Chciałabym w to wierzyć, Alex, ale teraz słowa nieznanego człowieka są bardziej prawdziwe od twoich.  
  
To zabolało.  
  
— Rodzina jest dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie — powiedział John. — Najważniejsza. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ją obronić, bo tylko na rodzinę można liczyć w ostateczności, i to zawsze powtarzał mi mój ojciec. Mój ojciec, którego masz za potwora, bo nie znasz go. I przez to chcesz nas zniszczyć. Już jest za mało mnie, żebym mógł znieść jeszcze to, Alex. Mam dość gier. Dość ciągłych walk i kłótni, które w kółko się powtarzają. Jestem zmęczony walką. Chciałem cię dołączyć do swojej rodziny, wiesz? Nie prawdziwej, bo to niewykonalne, ale chciałem mieć w tobie najważniejszą osobę na świecie.  
  
— Co teraz? — wyszeptał Alex, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie innych słów.  
  
— Teraz nie chcę cię znać — powiedział cicho John, patrząc mu w oczy. — Teraz odwrócę się i odejdę, a ty nie będziesz mnie szukał i ani zwracał mi głowy. Nie będziesz do mnie pisał, wydzwaniał i mówił, że to, w co wierzę, to absurd. Pójdziesz do pracy tak, jak kiedyś do niej chodziłeś i będzie tak, jakbyśmy nigdy się nie poznali. Wymażesz mnie ze swojego życia, a ja wymażę cię ze swojego. — John przerwał na moment, omiatając spojrzeniem jego twarz. — Inaczej zniszczę cię, Alex. Rozumiesz? Kawałek po kawałku. Aż nie zostanie z ciebie nic, z czego można by wyczytać, że kiedyś byłeś Alexandrem Hamiltonem, żyłeś i istniałeś. Rozumiesz?  
  
Alex stał jak wryty, nie rozumiejąc. Nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego John to mówi, dlaczego wierzy w słowa Jeffersona, dlaczego zachowuje się jak nie on. Nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa.  
Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie próbował.  
  
John pocałował go w skroń. Delikatne, suche muśnięcie miękkich ust.  
  
— Żegnaj, Alex.  
  
Nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, znowu, znowu ta sama sytuacja, a jednocześnie zupełnie inna.   
  
Milczał. Śnił.  
  
Tym razem poczuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku. I szept w uchu, kojący, osoby, która zawsze przy nim stała, od dawna.  
  
— Nie wiem, co się stało, ale wygląda to poważnie. Porozmawiam z nim, Alex.  
  
— Nie, Angelica — odparł. — Mamy zbyt wiele do zrobienia.  
  
Wszystko dlatego, że Alex zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że jego życie nigdy nie będzie wypełnione szczęściem.  
  
I mówiąc szczerze, on też był zbyt zmęczony walką.  
  
Odpuścił. 


	24. XXIV

Życie ze świadomością, że ktoś najpierw istniał, a potem przestał, okazało się zbyt trudne, żeby Alex mógł od razu wrócić do normalności.  
  
Ale starał się, naprawdę się starał. I bardzo dobrze wychodziło mu udawanie.  
  
W tym momencie wierzył w to, że kiedy długo się udaje, kłamstwa stają się prawdą. Czuje się dobrze. Nic mu nie jest. Zapomniał o Johnie.  
  
W kółko wyjaśniał swoim przyjaciołom, że on i John zerwali ze sobą kontakt i nie mają zamiaru się schodzić.  
  
Ha, gdyby chociaż byli parą, byłaby jakaś szansa. Z chodzenia na przyjaciół. A na kogo można przejść z przyjaciół? Na kolegów?  
  
Idiotyzm.  
  
W końcu przestali pytać i zapadł względny spokój. Tylko Angelica rzucała mu te spojrzenia. I tylko Jefferson wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. I tylko Washington zachowywał się nie tak, jak powinien.  
W podświadomości Alexa czaił się cień podejrzeń, że oni to zaplanowali. Washington i Jefferson. Ale ten cień ginął w mroku myśli o tym, że John nadal gdzieś jest, tylko nie chce go znać.  
  
I jak zwykle bolało.  
  
Cholera, gdyby parę miesięcy temu wiedział, że ten chłopak tak zawróci w jego życiu, chyba zrezygnowałby z propozycji, którą wyłożył mu na tacy, gdy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy.  
  
Było za późno, jak zwykle za późno. I starał się zapomnieć. Tak, jak kazał mu John. Tylko jak puścić w niepamięć kogoś, kto stał się częścią jego życia, kogo ślady widać wokół? Każdego dnia?   
  
Nie wyrzucił tych durnych rysunków, wciąż patrzył na fotel, na którym zawsze siedział John. Łapał się na tym, że spoglądając na góry akt wspominał, jak brunet przypadkowo (albo „przypadkowo") powalał je na ziemię. Albo, przechodząc obok kawiarni, zastanawiał się, kiedy znowu pójdzie do niej z Johnem. Ostatnio poszedł do parku, bo dzięki Johnowi zaczął zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, podobało mu się. Dostrzegał piękno, które wcześniej go nie obchodziło.  
  
Myślał o nim. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Myślał o tym, czy ma się dobrze. Co robi, czy nadal pracuje, co maluje, gdzie chadza na spacery. Myślał nad tym, czy John o nim myśli. Czy pamięta.   
  
Czy chce pamiętać.  
  
I był zły. Był zły na Henry'ego, chociaż nie powinien. Obarczał go winą za to, co powiedział John.   
  
I tylko dlatego zaczął robić to, co chciał zrobić na samym początku. Bo powinien był zrobić to, gdy tylko poznał Johna.   
  
A teraz, skoro przyjaciel już się go pozbył, nie miał nic do stracenia.  
  
Zaczął szukać.

  
  
~~*~~

  
O tej porze dnia otoczenie eksplodowało intensywnością i jaskrawością barw. Wszystko stawało się kilka razy piękniejsze, jakby ze świata została zdjęta stara warstwa i została zastąpiona nową. Ludzie też wydawali się bardziej szczęśliwi, dlatego tak bardzo lubił zachody słońca.  
  
Niestety, tym razem nie miał okazji zobaczyć na dworze jednego z nich. Mógł jedynie od czasu do czasu zerkać przez okno, w nadziei, że leniwe słońce natchnie go do wybrania jednej z opcji chodzących mu po głowie. Decyzji, którą ma podjąć dzisiaj.  
  
A może zdecydował już dawno?  
  
Chyba tak.  
  
Torba, dosyć spora, czarno-zielona (jej materiał już dawno wyblakł i stał się szorstki, ale i tak bardzo ją lubił) leżała koło jego miękkiego łóżka już dobry tydzień. Znajdowało się w niej wszystko, czego potrzebował, a może nawet i więcej.  
  
Skierował wzrok ku dworowi. Z tego miejsca za szybą widać było głównie niebo (teraz liliowo-szare) i grubą gałąź drzewa rosnącego tuż przy budynku.  
Drzewo dawno powinno zostać ścięte, ale dzięki jego uporowi nikt go nie tknął. Fakt, z jednej strony, gdyby się zawaliło (na przykład podczas bardzo potężnej burzy), wpadłoby przez szybę prosto do jego pokoju i zapewne zdewastowało lwią część ukochanych prac (nie obchodziły go meble. No, może za wyjątkiem biurka). Ale z drugiej, mogło stanowić idealne wyjście ewakuacyjne. Gdyby, przykładowo, postanowił udać się na niezapowiedziany spacer i nigdy nie wrócić. Gałąź była niczym drabina.  
  
I, oczywiście, drzewo to drzewo. Silne, piękne, jedno z wielu misternych arcydzieł natury. Zasługiwało na to, żeby rosnąć. I umrzeć, gdy nie będzie miało w sobie sił, by dalej piąć się w górę.  
  
Westchnął cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od powiewających na wietrze, zielonych liści o ząbkowanych końcówkach, oblanych niedostępną dla ludzi, nieziemską farbą promieni zachodzącego słońca.  
  
Wiedział, że za parę godzin złoto zastąpi srebro, dzień stanie się nocą, niebo rozbłyśnie bielą, a nocne stworzenia przeciągną się i przebudzą.  
  
Wiedział, że za trzy dni, gdy zapadnie zmrok, ześlizgnie się miękko po gałęzi drzewa, z torbą zawieszoną na ramieniu, a potem uda się do samochodu, odpali go i pojedzie gdzieś, gdzieś... daleko.  
  
No, może na razie nie aż tak daleko, ale... Kto wie, co przyniesie mu los?  
  
Przeprowadzi się z dala od Waszyngtonu. Znajdzie sobie pracę, może nowych znajomych, będzie kontynuować studia. Robić to, co kocha.  
  
Trochę żal mu będzie definitywnie wszystko zostawiać. Nie miał wielu znajomych, ale…  
  
Miał przyjaciół. I kogoś, kogo kocha.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi, na powrót skupiając się na kartce, którą powoli wypełniał kolorami.  
  
Nie. Zrobił, co musiał, nie ma odwrotu. Nie może roztrząsać i myśleć, zastanawiać się. Czeka go nowe życie.  
  
Zastanawiał się, jak długo będzie trwać, nim na powrót znajdzie się w swoim pokoju, w Waszyngtonie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że będzie tęsknić. Za paroma osobami.  
  
Dobra. Naprawdę był idiotą.  
  
Włożył słuchawki w uszy, pozwalając, by muzyka odciągnęła jego myśli daleko od problemów. Skupił się na malowaniu.  
  
Pociągnięcia jego pędzla nigdy nie były automatyczne. Może w sztuce często poruszał się schematami, ale nikt nigdy nie zarzucił sztuczności — każda praca została stworzona prosto z serca i ludzie to widzieli.  
  
Parę godzin później, gdy słońce zaszło, a szarość zmieniła się w czerń, musiał zapalić lampkę stojącą na biurku, by móc dalej pracować. Krajobraz na kartce teraz zdecydowanie wyglądał jak ocean i plaża, a nie przypominał bezkształtne plamy. Zastanawiał się, czy jak już pojedzie na własne oczy zobaczyć bezkresną toń i namaluje ją, to czy będzie różniła się od malunku, który sporządził dzisiaj.  
  
Z dołu dobiegło głuche trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Słyszał je tylko dlatego, że był przyzwyczajony. Odczekał trzy sekundy, a potem strącił szklankę z biurka.  
  
Szkło nie rozprysło się na wszystkie strony jak poprzednim razem, ale woda wymieszana z farbą już tak. Na szczęście, nie doleciała do jego prac.  
  
Hehe.  
  
Chwilę później usłyszał wołanie.  
  
— John! Co się stało?  
  
— Zbiłem szklankę! – odkrzyknął.  
  
— Znowu?!  
  
— Przestawiłem sztalugę, jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem do nowego układu w moim pokoju! — zawołał. — Bywa, no — mruknął pod nosem.  
  
Jego ojciec nie odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie poszedł do kuchni.  
  
John odczekał parę chwil, a potem zabrał się za sprzątanie. Przez ostatnie parę dni codziennie zbijał szklanki z wodą, bo w pewnym sensie to polubił — ten namiastek kontroli w swoim życiu. A irytacja, jaką wywoływał w jego ojcu ten gest, była warta nawet przypadkowego skaleczenia się w rękę.  
  
To nie tak, że lubił denerwować swojego ojca. Nikogo nie lubił denerwować, prawdę mówiąc, a zwłaszcza go. Był jego jedyną (prawie) rodziną i choć między nimi dawno przestało być tak, jak powinno, wiedział, że tak naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
John lubił moment uderzenia szkła o podłogę, bo czasami miał wrażenie, że jego własny umysł wypełnia się czymś szalonym. I tylko dlatego od czasu do czasu z jego ręki ciekła krew, bo gdy był sam ze sobą, tylko ból pokazywał mu, że wciąż jest.  
  
 _Chryste Jezu, co ja robię ze swoim życiem._ _  
_  
Naprawdę nie chciał wszystkiego ciągnąć.  
  
Posprzątał szkło i wytarł podłogę, a gdy wyrzucił śmieci do kosza, wrócił, by znów usiąść przy biurku. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie zauważył, że nie spakował jeszcze notesu.  
  
Pisał w nim naprawdę sporo. O różnych sprawach, dlatego z jednej strony nie chciał, żeby ktoś go czytał, ale z drugiej, gdyby ten ktoś to zrobił, mógłby dostać niezłego mindfucka.  
  
Za trzy dni stąd wyjedzie.

***

Te trzy dni przepłynęły jednocześnie przerażająco wolno i zatrważająco szybko.  
  
Jego ojciec wyjechał w sprawach służbowych i chyba nie miał zamiaru wracać przez najbliższy czas. Co prawda, niezbyt długi, ale w sumie wszystko jedno, bo John będzie w drodze, nim się zorientuje.   
  
Co innego Elizabeth, ona też nie wiedziała, co planuje, więc pewnie część winy spadnie na nią, i z tego powodu miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Tak samo, gdy myślał o swojej siostrze, ale ona przecież była w swojej szkole, może nie do końca szczęśliwa, ale z całą pewnością bezpieczna.  
  
Zrobił wszystko, co miał zrobić, a teraz czekał, aż zrobi się późno. Aż zrobi się pora, w której zwykle spał (a przynajmniej tak sądzili inni, tak naprawdę robił wiele innych rzeczy). Gdy zapadł zmrok, tym razem nie zapalił światła. Rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju, pogrążonym teraz w ciemniejszych odcieniach niż zwykle.  
  
Lubił go. Wcześniej to było tylko pomieszczenie, w którym spędzał noce, ale w końcu stało się czymś więcej. Mimo, że stało tu lubiane przez niego łóżko, fajne biurko i całkiem spoko szafki, najwięcej miejsca zajmowały jego rysunki (tak, urządził sobie pracownię, choć mógł mieć ją w osobnym pomieszczeniu) i to je najbardziej adorował. Trochę narcystyczne, ale własne.  
  
Wziął torbę, otworzył okno, pozwalając, by nocne powietrze omiotło mu twarz, a potem pewnie wdrapał się na gałąź i ostrożnie zszedł na ziemię, czując pod palcami szorstką korę.   
  
Odetchnął cicho, kiedy stanął na trawie. Poprawił pasek od torby i przeciągnął się odrobinę.   
  
Noc była spokojna i ciemna, taka, jaką lubił. Gwiazdy nie za bardzo pokazały się na niebie, ale trudno, to przecież nie koniec świata. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wyrzucić telefonu, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że to bez różnicy, czy go zatrzyma, czy nie. Znaczy, przepadał za nim. Po prostu.  
  
Zrobił zaledwie dwa kroki przed siebie, nim usłyszał za swoimi plecami delikatne chrząknięcie. Obrócił się z zainteresowaniem, mając nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie pojawiła się bezgraniczna panika.  
  
— Angelica? — zapytał głupio, jakby przed nim stał jego ulubiony celebryta, a nie doskonale znana mu przyjaciółka.  
  
— Wyglądam ci na kogoś innego? — zapytała kobieta, odpychając się od drzewa i idąc w jego stronę.  
  
Wow, ile ona tam stała? Wow, był ślepy. Wow, okej.  
  
Powoli przetworzył informację.  
  
— Nie?  
  
— Powiedziałeś to bardzo niepewnie. — Zaśmiała się. — Miło cię widzieć — dodała, rozkładając ramiona.  
  
Bez wahania odłożył torbę na ziemię i poszedł przytulić przyjaciółkę.  
  
— Co tu robisz? — zapytał, nie wyswobadzając się z ich uścisku. — Nie widziałem cię, odkąd... odkąd…  
  
— Odkąd rzuciłeś Alexa.  
  
— Nie byliśmy razem.  
  
— Ale tak wygląda cała sytuacja — stwierdziła, odsuwając go na odległość ramienia. Spojrzał na nią niechętnie.  
  
— Jak on się ma? — zapytał, udając, że go to nie interesuje.   
  
Nie widział go dobre półtora tygodnia. Gdyby miał jakieś doświadczenie, mógłby porównać odstawienie Alexa do odstawienia narkotyków, ale…  
  
— Nadal jest załamany — odparła, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie. — A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Ale od jakiegoś tygodnia dodatkowo coś knuje. Na to wygląda, bo chociaż prowadzimy sprawę Marii, on nie skupia się na niej w stu procentach.  
  
— Jak wam idzie? — zapytał, ignorując ścisk w żołądku.  
  
— Jesteśmy blisko.  
  
— Mam nadzieję — powiedział.   
  
— My też — rzekła Angelica, odgarniając za ucha kosmyk kręconych włosów. — Ale nie przyszłam tu po to, żeby rozmawiać o Alexie.  
  
— Tylko o mnie?  
  
— Tak. Gdzie się wybierasz?  
  
— Nigdzie — burknął.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, ale jej oczy pozostały takie, jak wcześniej.  
  
— Czyli ta torba to tylko ozdoba?  
  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Ktoś wie, że odjeżdżasz? — zapytała.  
  
— Tylko ty — odparł. Zmarszczył brwi, znowu czując wyrzuty sumienia. — Nie mów Alexowi.  
  
— Jeśli nie zapyta, nie powiem.  
  
Pokiwał głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Po takim czasie Alex na pewno nie zapyta Angeliki, gdzie jest.  
  
To było smutne... ale prawdziwe.  
  
— Dzięki — dodał, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze jej nie podziękował.  
  
Przytuliła go. Przez chwilę się nie ruszał, ale w końcu odwzajemnił gest. Prosto i serdecznie.   
  
— Powodzenia, John — powiedziała w końcu. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest pożegnanie. — Przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy. — Uciekaj szybko, bo ktoś może wysłać za tobą psy.  
  
Zrobił krok do tyłu i kiwnął głową.  
  
Chciał zapytać jeszcze o wiele. Jak się tu dostała, jak go znalazła, co tu robi, co zamierza.   
  
Ale odwrócił się i poszedł najszybciej, jak mógł, nie patrząc za siebie.

~~*~~ 

Gdy kilka dni później umierał na korytarzu, nie wiedział, o czym myśleć.  
  
Maria Reynolds Marią Reynolds. Nie obchodziła go tak, jak powinna. Złe, ale prawdziwe. Niespokojnie przechodził z nogi na nogę, niecierpliwe czekając na koniec tego durnego przesłuchania.   
  
Boże, gonili za nią jak psy za jakimś rannym czymś. Ale och, wow, hej, super. Co go obchodzi pieprzona Reynolds, skoro nie mówi im nic konkretnego? Czy raczej, skoro nie mówi im nic?  
Ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Śledził ruchy Henry'ego tak dokładnie, że zarywał przez to noce, nie sypiał. Martwił się i podejrzewał. Sam nie wiedział, czego chce. Ale to wszystko robił dla Johna.  
  
Jefferson stał obok niego i nie wydawał się zachwycony tym, że Alex powoli staje się coraz bardziej nerwowy, ale mało go to obchodziło. Był środek nocy, Angelica dopiero co przyszła i teraz prowadziła rozmowę. Bezsensowną rozmowę.  
  
Maria Reynolds sprawiała wrażenie interesującej kobiety i Alex nie odrywał od niej wzroku.  
  
Choć siedziała teraz na krześle, ubrana w czarną bluzkę i krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki, wiedział, jest przeciętnego wzrostu. Jej skóra miała zdrowy, lekko miedziany odcień, włosy były długie, kręcone, o czekoladowym odcieniu, a oczy przenikliwie brązowe, podkreślone czarną maskarą i kredką. Pełne usta pomalowała czerwoną, wręcz wyzywającą pomadką. Co dla Alexa było chore, jej makijaż ogólnie wyglądał, jakby co dopiero wyszedł spod igły.   
  
W sumie zastanawiające, czy kobiety często poprawiają to, co nałożyły na twarz. No, jakoś po prostu nie wierzył, że wystarczy pomalować coś raz, by trzymało się to przez resztę dnia, zwłaszcza po długim pościgu, jak w wypadku Reynolds. W sumie, po cholerę im to? Po cholerę im pomadki na usta? Po cholerę spędzają godziny w łazience, żeby na następny dzień i tak…  
  
Potrząsnął głową i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że Maria Reynolds patrzy prosto na niego. Podobnie jak Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette, Hercules, Burr i Jefferson.  
  
— Co? — zapytał, mając wrażenie, że coś przegapił.  
  
— Reynolds chce rozmawiać, ale z tobą — odparł Lafayette, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się dzieje?  
  
— Tak — skłamał Alex. — Świetnie, pogawędzę z nią sobie, dlaczego by w sumie nie.  
  
— Życzy sobie prywatności — dodał Burr. Zmrużył oczy. — Słuchaj, czy ty przypadkiem nie wchodzisz w układy z przestępcami? Co jest w tobie takiego, że chcą z tobą gadać, co?  
  
— Wkurzająca twarz — podsunął cierpko Jefferson.   
  
Alex nie skomentował tego, choć miał ochotę wspomnieć o tym, że to nie on na ich ostatniej wspólnej sprawie oberwał kajdankami w głowę od jakiegoś rąbniętego magika.  
  
— Porozmawiam z nią, Angelica — powiedział Alex do mikrofonu. — Wychodź.   
  
Angelica kiwnęła głową i wstała od stołu, rzucając Marii krótkie spojrzenie.  
  
Alex czekał, aż otworzy drzwi i stanie w progu. Dopiero wtedy westchnął i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
  
Nie zapytał jednak, dlaczego tej nocy była poza agencją, choć umówili się, że będą wszyscy w jednym miejscu. Minął ją z lekkim uśmiechem i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Bez słowa przeszedł przez salę i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Marii Reynolds, wzdychając i nie patrząc na nią. Nie chciał myśleć o Johnie, ale zawsze, gdy teraz wchodził na sale przesłuchań, chłopak od razu pojawiał się w jego umyśle.  
  
W końcu uniósł wzrok, natychmiast napotykając jej spojrzenie.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Niemal niezauważalne podniesienie kącika ust, rozjaśniające mroczne oczy. Dopiero teraz widział, że jej piękna twarz jest lekko blada. I bardzo zmęczona. Zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi.  
  
— Cześć — powiedział. — Podobno chciałaś pogadać.  
  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego odezwał się do niej w taki sposób. Coś było w niej takiego, co kazało mu to zrobić. Nie traktować jej jak brutalnego przestępcy.  
  
Zabawne. Gdy spotkał Johna pierwszy raz, potraktował go o wiele gorzej, chociaż biedak nic mu nie zrobił.  
  
— Tak — odparła, pochylając się w jego stronę, a od jej głosu ciarki powędrowały w dół jego kręgosłupa. Chryste.  
  
— O czym? — zapytał, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, byle tylko na nią nie patrzeć.  
  
— O czymś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.  
  
Ożywił się.  
  
— Masz na myśli mafię i zabójstwa? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem.  
  
Przewróciła oczami.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Nic innego mnie nie interesuje — powiedział zawiedziony. Na jej twarzy odmalowała się głęboka irytacja.  
  
— Znam cię — rzekła.  
  
— Wszyscy mnie znają.  
  
— Nie wszyscy.  
  
— Ci, którym przydają się takie informacje.  
  
— Tak. — Postukała paznokciem w stół. — Przestań mnie wkurwiać, dobrze?  
  
Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Wkurwiasz mnie — powtórzyła. — Przestań mnie wkurwiać.  
  
— Dobra, dobra. — Rzucił jej naburmuszone spojrzenie. — Mów, co chcesz mówić.  
  
— Nie chodzi mi o to, co chcę powiedzieć, ale o to, co ty chcesz wiedzieć — odparła gładko.  
  
— Już powiedziałem, co chcę wiedzieć — powiedział. — Dla kogo pracujesz?  
  
— Jesteś pewien, że to jest to, co chcesz wiedzieć naprawdę? — zapytała.  
  
— Oczywiście, że tak.  
  
— Mhm. — Wyprostowała się, opierając plecy i zakładając ręce na piersi. Uniosła brew. — Dlatego właśnie irytują mnie mężczyźni.  
  
— Ach, tak?  
  
— Ach, tak — powiedziała, przedrzeźniając go. — Jakby przyznanie oczywistej rzeczy mogło zrobić wam krzywdę.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Mówiąc szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, do czego dążysz.  
  
— Za to twoja podświadomość ma. Widzę to na twojej twarzy. Powinieneś przejrzeć się w lustrze, naprawdę. To takie zabawne, że aż mi cię żal.  
  
— Zaczynam cię…  
  
— Nienawidzić, jasne. — Machnęła lekko ręką. — Chcesz dowiedzieć się, kto zabił przyjaciela Johna, tak?  
  
— No... to już wiem. Ty.  
  
— A, sorry. — Wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaraz z przerażeniem zatkała usta zakajdankowymi dłońmi. — Zapomniałam.  
  
— Skąd znasz Johna?   
  
— Byłam jego pielęgniarką, skarbie. — Roześmiała się melodycznie. — Doskonale to wiesz. Poza tym, nie znam go jedynie ze szpitala. _Znaliśmy się wcześniej_.  
  
Zaschło mu w ustach.  
  
— Że co? — zdołał wypowiedzieć.  
  
— Tak, Alex. — Wydawało mu się, że z przyjemnością wymawiała te słowa. — John Laurens i ja znaliśmy się już wcześniej.   
  
— Czekaj, czy możesz... — chciał powiedzieć: _przez chwilę nic nie mówić, bo mam udar mózgu_ , ale Maria kontynuowała.  
  
— I tak, John Laurens też w tym siedzi.  
  
Okej, przestał rozumieć.  
  
— I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, opowiem ci wszystko. Jak to się zaczęło. I jak się skończy.  
  
Nie odpowiedział.  
  
— Ale to zależy tylko od ciebie. To jest nasza rozmowa. I moje warunki.   
  
A on po prostu pokiwał głową.

*

— Co ci powiedziała? — zapytał Hercules, chwytając go za ramię, gdy tylko opuścił pokój przesłuchań.  
  
— Nic — odpowiedział Alex.  
  
— Co ty pierdolisz? Rozmawialiście prawie dwie go…  
  
— Powiedziałem, że _nic_ — syknął, wyrywając ramię z jego uścisku.  
  
Nie zwlekał dłużej.

*** 

Trudno było mu stwierdzić, czy jest bardziej rozżalony, zdenerwowany, czy po prostu wkurwiony.  
  
Tak, zdecydowanie to ostatnie.  
  
Choć wcześniej sądził inaczej, od niedawna domyślał się, że John nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, ale co innego nad tym dumać, a co innego zobaczyć to na własne oczy.  
  
Tak, miłość jego życia postanowiła zrobić sobie przystanek w klubie o nazwie „Żółty Mak". Niby nic złego nie można powiedzieć o ludziach, którzy postanawiają zatrzymać się na odpoczynek i coś wypić (alkoholowego lub — nie wnikał), ale... Alex nie miał zamiaru szczędzić słów na Johna, bo chłopak musiał wiedzieć, że wszedł do największego siedliska typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy między Marylandem a Wirginią.  
  
Głupi to on nie był. A przynajmniej nie aż tak. A nawet jeśli, powinien zorientować się po pięciu minutach siedzenia tam. W takim razie, dlaczego nie wyszedł?  
  
Jeśli mu się coś, kurwa, stało…  
  
Z powodu tego, że Alex w przeszłości mógł pozbawić właściciela kilku dobrych klientów, przez co nie był zbyt mile widziany, normalnie ominąłby budynek szerokim łukiem, ale teraz nie zwlekał nawet sekundy. Gdy tylko z pełną prędkością wjechał na pobocze i zahamował z piskiem opon, wyskoczył z samochodu i, nie parając się nawet zamknięciem drzwi, pobiegł do otoczonego blaskiem neonów klubu.  
  
Wpadł do środka tak gwałtownie, że drzwi huknęły o ścianę. Zapadła cisza, ale Alex nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, wyszukując wzrokiem Johna.   
  
Zobaczył go po paru sekundach, siedzącego przy barku na wysokim krześle.   
  
Na jego widok jego uczucia stały się jeszcze bardziej pokręcone. Zmartwienie mieszało się z ulgą i żalem, miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i skakać ze szczęścia. Bo John z wyglądu nie zmienił się ani trochę od poprzedniego razu, gdy go widział (trzy tygodnie i dwa dni temu), a jednak w oczach Alexa zyskał jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej. Zyskał historię. Może nie była wielka, ale sprawiała, że   
  
Alexander miał ochotę cofnąć czas, by wszystko to zmienić.  
  
— John, wychodzimy — powiedział z furią.  
  
Nie miał zamiaru się witać. Miał zamiar go stąd zabrać.

~~*~~

Huk był tak głośny, że całe to śmieszne towarzystwo aż umilkło. Z ciekawością odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, pociągając przez słomkę trochę coli (nie pijał alkoholu).   
  
Gdy zobaczył to, co zobaczył, zmroziło go. I to nie przez zimny napój. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.  
  
Jego serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, a potem zaczęło bić z nową siłą. Mimowolnie otworzył usta, wypuszczając z nich słomkę, bo nie wierzył własnym oczom.   
  
W drzwiach stał Alex.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego niemal natychmiast, jakby doskonale wiedział, w jakim miejscu go znaleźć.   
  
Od jego ciała wręcz promieniowała jadowita wściekłość. Proporcjonalna, przystojna twarz Alexa była lekko zarumieniona, prawdopodobnie właśnie od niej. Pojedyncze kosmyki jego kruczoczarnych włosów przykleiły się do jego policzków i czoła, ale reszta grzecznie tkwiła w niskim, krótkim kucyku. Na jego szczęce widoczny był lekki zarost, więc John w duchu podziękował Bogu, że jego mężczyzna (jak bywało, że nazywał Alexa) go nie zgolił ani też nie zapuścił sobie brody dzikusa. Ubrał się w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, białą bluzkę i czarne, wyblakłe dżinsy, które przeplótł porządnym pasem.   
  
Mimo powagi sytuacji, John z przyjemnością stwierdził, że Alex wygląda fenomenalnie jak zwykle. Szkoda tylko, że przy okazji dosyć... cholernie groźnie.   
  
Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, a w pięknych, fiołkowoniebieskich Alexa dostrzegł kataklizm emocji, wśród których dominowała wściekłość, John poczuł, jak opuszczają go siły życiowe, a gdy jego przyjaciel-albo-kurde-kto-wie-kto ruszył w jego stronę krokiem zawodowego aktora specjalizującego się we wściekłych marszach, zrozumiał, że ma przerąbane.  
  
Jego mózg nie zdążył przeanalizować nawet jednej myśli - o tym, co on tu robi, a już poczuł, jak na jego ramieniu zaciskają się silne palce. Został zwleczony z krzesła, a potem siłą poprowadzony do drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że ze strachu zaraz się udusi. Nie dlatego, że bał się Alexa, ale... nie, nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, nawet sobie.  
  
Nie zorientował się, kiedy wyszli na dwór, ale Alex już prowadził go obok siebie przez jezdnię, a John z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że idą do należącego do przyjaciela samochodu.  
Kurde, nie, stop. Jego własny stał za klubem. Miał tam wszystko! 

To znaczy, wszystko, co było mu potrzebne na ten moment…  
  
Myśli urwały się, gdy Alex wepchnął go do samochodu i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. John zbyt się bał, żeby się ruszyć, więc tym bardziej nie było mowy o tym, by bohatersko wyślizgnąć się z pojazdu i nawiać. Ze swojego miejsca obserwował, jak brunet szybko obchodzi auto.  
  
Chwilę później Alex wsiadł do środka, wściekłym ruchem zamykając za sobą drzwi i odpalając silnik kluczykami, które zostały w stacyjce.   
  
— Zapnij pasy — warknął w jego stronę, ruszając ostro z miejsca.  
  
Johna wbiło w siedzenie, ale posłusznie zrobił to, co Alex mu kazał.  
  
Jezdnia była ciemna, a samochód pędził tak szybko, że za oknem widział jedynie rozmazane plamy.   
  
— Alex, co ty-ty tu robisz? — wydusił z siebie, bo tylko to zdołał, bo cholera…  
  
— A jak myślisz?! — wybuchnął Alex. — Czy ty oszalałeś, John? Jak myślisz, co tu kurwa robię? Mogło ci się coś stać! Czy to w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie wlazłeś?  
  
— Tak — odparł.  
  
I to była zła odpowiedź.   
  
— ŚWIETNIE! — krzyknął Alex, a sekundę potem przyspieszył i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Martwiłem się o ciebie, John, tak bardzo się martwiłem — mówił wściekle, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy i wbijając wzrok w ulicę. — Jesteś tak nieodpowiedzialny.  
  
— Nic mi się nie stało — powiedział nieśmiało John, zerkając na niego ostrożnie.  
  
O, tak, na sąsiednim fotelu siedziała furia w czystej postaci. I prychnęła tak głośno, że można by ją pewnie usłyszeć na drugim końcu Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
  
— Ale mogło!  
  
— Ale się nie stało — powiedział, chociaż nie powinien go bardziej denerwować.  
  
Alex znowu pokręcił głową. Nie odezwał się, tylko mocniej wcisnął gaz.  
  
John chwycił krawędź miękkiego fotela, wbijając w nią palce. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, w zdecydowanie niezdrowym tempie. Tak samo niezdrowym, jak to, w którym jechali.  
  
— Zwolnij — poprosił.  
  
Alex zignorował go.  
  
— Alex.  
  
Znowu.  
  
Pędzili coraz szybciej, a John coraz bardziej się bał.   
  
Czuł, że stanie się coś złego. Boże, w każdej chwili może wyskoczyć jakieś zwierzę, Alex ulegał emocjom, mogą wpaść w poślizg, wypadną z zakrętu, coś się stanie, _zginą_ , coś się stanie, coś się stanie…  
  
Miał wrażenie, że ze stresu zaraz zemdleje. Białe paski na wylanej asfaltem drodze migały tak szybko, że zlewały się w jedną długą linię.   
  
— Zatrzymaj się — powiedział, ale jego głos nie był już dłużej stanowczy. — Alex. Zatrzymaj się natychmiast.  
  
Czarnowłosy ponownie go zignorował, był jak w transie.   
_  
Nie, proszę._ _  
_  
_Boże, niech ktoś go zatrzyma._ _  
_  
John zacisnął oczy, nie mogąc tego znieść. Nie chciał, by coś się stało, nie chciał, nie…  
  
Pisk był tak przenikliwy, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
  
Od wylecenia przez przednią szybę zatrzymały go tylko pasy, przez moment boleśnie wciskające mu się w żebra. Przez chwilę sądził, że umarł.  
  
Zamrugał i powoli otworzył oczy. Wśród ciemności zorientował się, że wszystko się zatrzymało.  
  
 _Oni_ się zatrzymali. Żyją. Nic się nie stało. Samochód stał na poboczu.  
  
W ciszy rozległ się cichy szloch.   
  
Alex chował twarz w dłoniach, opierając łokcie na kierownicy. I _płakał_.  
  
John poczuł ulgę. Strach. I coś, co ścisnęło jego gardło i uspokajające się powoli serce.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział Alex zduszonym głosem. — Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. Tak bardzo myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Tak bardzo bałem się, że cię stracę.  
 _  
Och, Alex…_ _  
_  
Sam miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale nie mógł. Nie był w stanie.  
  
Tak bardzo go kochał. Też za nim tęsknił. Też nie chciał go stracić. Nie chciał go zostawiać. Ale nie mógł tak dłużej. Z tym wszystkim, co znosił codziennie.  
  
Alex uniósł głowę znad kierownicy. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, a John aż stracił dech na widok tego, co ukazywały oczy Alexandra.  
  
— Ja wiem, John — dodał mężczyzna zdławionym tonem.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody.  
  
— Co wiesz? — zapytał, chociaż nie do końca chciał znać odpowiedź, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego, bo to nie było możliwe.   
  
Alex nie mógł wiedzieć. Nie to. Nie mógł. Bo skąd?   
  
I wtedy padły te słowa. Dlaczego uciekłeś. Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś. Co dzieje się między tobą a twoim ojcem.  
  
O dziwo, tym razem… Tym razem odczuł... ulgę? Jakby z jego serca spadł wielki ciężar?   
  
Alex wiedział. I nadal go chciał.  
  
— Alex…  
  
— Tak mi przykro, John. Byłem taki ślepy. Ślepy jak cholera, kurwa mać. A ty nigdy nic nie mówiłeś, a ja nie śledziłem cię, nic nie zrobiłem, nie dociekałem, byłem ślepy, a ty taki skryty, jakbyś nie miał sekretów, o które podejrzewałem cię od samego początku. Przepraszam, John, ja ko…  
  
John nie chciał więcej tego słuchać. Zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne, co powinien był zrobić od samego początku.  
  
Pochylił się w stronę drugiego siedzenia, delikatnie chwycił podbródek Alexa, obrócił twarz mężczyzny w swoją stronę i pocałował go.

~~*~~

Alex urwał. Ze zdumienia szeroko otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę nie reagował, kompletnie nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Nie reagował na ostrożny dotyk po bokach swojej twarzy. Nie reagował na miękkie usta poruszające się na jego własnych.  
  
John tu jest. John go _całuje_.   
  
Dopiero po paru sekundach odwzajemnił pocałunek, a świat nabrał ostrości, świat nabrał wszystkiego. John przesunął dłonie na jego kark, przyciągając go do siebie za niego, a Alex delikatnie ujął podbródek chłopaka.  
  
Całowali się delikatnie, ale jednocześnie tak, że brakło im tchu. Liczyły się tylko odczucia, wszystkie myśli ustały. Był jak pijany…  
  
W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, a raczej Alex odsunął się od Johna, chcąc widzieć jego twarz, jego oczy, jego włosy.  
  
— John…  
  
— Nie mów nic — poprosił John, całując go znowu, miękko i delikatnie. — Po prostu bądź.  
  
— John, ja — spróbował ponownie Alex, musiał dokończyć to, co chciał powiedzieć wcześniej, bo było mu tak źle, a jednocześnie tak dobrze, i John... — Kocham cię.  
  
Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się lekko i zalśniły złotym blaskiem.  
  
— Ja ciebie też kocham — powiedział.  
  
— Kocham cię.   
  
W jego sercu rozlało się ciepło. Silne i niezniszczalne.   
  
W jego sercu od dawno płonął ogień. Potrzebował tylko czasu, żeby to zrozumieć. Najpiękniejszy ogień, który nie czynił mu żadnej krzywdy.  
  
— Zabierz mnie stąd, Alex — wyszeptał John w jego usta. Jego głos stał się cichszy od szeptu. — Zapomnijmy o tym, co wiesz, co wiem, co wiemy, zapomnijmy naszych imion. Zapomnijmy o całym świecie, chociaż raz. Proszę. Zabierz mnie do domu, Alex.   
  
I to właśnie zrobił.


	25. XXV

Alex uchylił powieki, czując na policzkach przyjemne ciepło. Pożałował tego niemal natychmiast, bo słońce wpadające do pokoju przez niezasłonięte okna sprawiło, że zabolały go oczy.  
  
To, co zwykle pewnie by go rozdrażniło, teraz nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, uniósł lekko nieprzytomnie na łokciach i spojrzał na leżącego obok niego Johna. W jego sercu na nowo rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, gdy zorientował się, że ostatnie dwanaście godzin nie było tylko snem.  
  
Kiedy się pocałowali, kiedy skończyli, obrali kurs na Waszyngton. John chciał jechać do niego i to właśnie zrobili. Podczas jazdy nie wymienili wiele słów. Można powiedzieć, że niemal żadnych. Może to dlatego, że nie było już o czym mówić w tym momencie? Może to dlatego, że postanowili zapomnieć, tak, jak prosił John? A może po prostu dlatego, że nie potrzebowali słów, żeby zrozumieć swoje pragnienia i siebie nawzajem?

*

Dotarli do jego mieszkania, a cała noc różniła się całkowicie od innych nocy, które dane było mu spędzić w ostatnich miesiącach swojego życia.  
  
Wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy, że Alex sam nie wiedział, co najbardziej rozpamiętywać. Choć mógł bardziej kierować się tym, o czym _wypadało_ to robić. Prześlizgnął się więc myślami po wspomnieniach niezapomnianego seksu i przeszedł dalej, starając się nie puszczać wodzy swojej wyobraźni, chociaż, okej, nie było czego jej zostawiać.  
  
Podczas tej nocy dużo rozmawiali. Bardzo dużo, jakby nie widzieli się rok. Jakby w ogóle się nie znali, a zarazem wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Leżeli w łóżku, a powietrze było naelektryzowane ich obecnością, choć przez uchylone okno wciąż napływało nowe.  
  
— Wiesz, skąd wiedziałem, gdzie cię znaleźć? — zapytał wtedy Alex, a jego głos uniósł się w delikatnej ciszy jak pajęcza nić.  
  
— Nie.  
  
To nie tak, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaczynaniem takich tematów po chwilach całkowitej bliskości i oddania. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć, czy usłyszał prawdę. Chciał wiedzieć, czy kłamstwa Johna były tylko kłamstwami. Chciał pierwszy raz nie mieć z Johnem żadnych tajemnic. I miał nadzieję, że jego chłopak to zrozumie.  
  
— Od Marii Reynolds. Rozmawialiśmy i powiedziała mi dużo rzeczy.  
  
— O czym?  
  
— O tobie.  
  
John westchnął, chyba z rezygnacją. Jego brązowe oczy prześledziły twarz Alexa, jakby w poszukiwaniu. Czego? Nie wiedział.  
  
— Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć — zaproponował usłużnie Alex, bo pomyślał, że warto wszystko zacząć.  
  
— Proszę bardzo.  
  
Alex przejechał dłonią po jego plecach.  
  
— Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nieważne, co z tego wszystkiego jest prawdą, to nie zmieni moich uczuć do ciebie. Proszę cię, żebyś nie miał przede mną dzisiaj żadnych tajemnic.  
  
— Żebyśmy my nie mieli — poprawił go John.  
  
Alex przytaknął z uśmiechem.  
  
— I tak przeszliśmy zbyt dużo, żeby w razie czego coś bardziej popsuć — powiedział wspaniałomyślnie John i poprawił się na poduszce (którą aktualnie było ramię Alexa). — Mów, co usłyszałeś od Marii Reynolds.  
  
Przez parę chwil zbierał myśli, a potem zaczął mówić.  
  
— Powiedziała mi, że znała cię, kiedy byłeś młodszy. Poznaliście się, kiedy miałeś dziesięć lat, ona wtedy miała piętnaście więcej. Pracowała u was w domu jako pomoc domowa. Ile z tego prawdy?  
  
— Wszystko — odparł John, a Alex nawet nie poczuł ukłucia w sercu, które powinien odczuć, bo w końcu John Laurens znał Marię Reynolds i nic mu o tym nie powiedział, chociaż to było tak cholernie ważne.  
  
— Jakie mieliście relacje? Jak ją pamiętasz? — zapytał Alexander z czystą ciekawością. — Powiedziała, że przestała z wami mieszkać, kiedy skończyła trzydzieści lat, co by oznaczało, że ostatnio widziałeś ją pięć lat temu. No, nie licząc twojego pobytu w szpitalu.   
  
Brunet zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
  
— Jako dobrą osobę — powiedział po paru chwilach, z zastanowieniem nawijając na palec kosmyk włosów (nie swoich, Alexa). — Dla mnie i mojej siostry była jak przyjaciółka. Pomagała nam we wszystkim, o co ją prosiliśmy, dawała nam też ciepło matki. Traktowałem ją jak rodzinę, w końcu mieszkała z nami pięć lat. Mówiąc szczerze, nie za dobrze przyjąłem jej odejście. Dodatkowo byłem w trochę buntowniczym wieku, więc tata też nie był uszczęśliwiony całą sytuacją.  
  
— I dlaczego zrezygnowała z pracy u was?  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że zaszła w ciążę — powiedział powoli John.  
  
— Susan.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Tak ma na imię jej córka — odpowiedział Alex. — Właśnie dla niej postanowiła od was odejść. Aktualnie czteroletnia, ale nie wiemy, gdzie.  
  
— To znaczy? Nie wiecie, gdzie mieszka?  
  
— Nie. Ani z kim, bo ojca nie ma.  
  
— Nie żyje?  
  
— Nie żyje — potwierdził Alex, darując sobie zacytowanie słów Marii, które wypowiedziała, gdy napomknął o jej mężu.  
  
Na Johnie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.  
  
— Pewnie zabiła go dlatego, że był głupi.  
  
Alex odchrząknął.  
  
— Trochę lekko podchodzisz do morderstw z jej ręki, zważywszy na to, że zabiła też twojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
  
John przygryzł wargę, ale nie zareagował złością.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
Alexander postanowił kontynuować.  
  
— Powiedziała, że pracowała dla twojego ojca właśnie pięć lat. Wiesz, o jaki rodzaj pracy mi chodzi?  
  
— Wiem tylko o jednym.  
  
— Jakim?  
  
— W domu. — John westchnął. — I tyle. Nie mam pojęcia, czy dorabiała na boku w innej dziedzinie.  
  
Alex też nie miał pojęcia, pozostawały jedynie jej słowa. Nie chodziło tu o prostytucję, oczywiście, nie chciał, żeby Johna nachodziły takie podejrzenia. Maria Reynolds wspominała po prostu, że Henry Laurens zajmuje się czymś więcej niż tylko prowadzeniem sieci firm, przynoszących mu ogromne zyski. Nie chciała niczego uściślić, a Alex mógł jedynie domyślać się, dlaczego.  
  
— Powiedziała, że ty też w tym siedzisz — rzekł wreszcie.  
  
John spojrzał na niego lodowato.  
  
— Nie jestem prostytutką, zmatowiały idioto.  
  
Kurwa, wiedział, że prędzej czy później rozmowa przejdzie na ten tor. A to wszystko dlatego, że John spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w jego towarzystwie.  
  
— Nie chodzi mi o prostytucję — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Alex.  
  
— To o co? — zapytał z urażeniem John. — Gdybyś od początku nie mówił zagadkami, nawet bym o tym nie pomyślał.  
  
— Ale ja nie mówiłem zagadkami!  
  
— Twój wzrok i wspomnienie mojego ojca i Marii w jednym zdaniu wystarcza. Alex, nie musisz robić z niego kogoś złego.  
  
I tu był problem, bo właśnie już dawno zrobił z niego tego kogoś.  
  
— Marii chodziło o coś większego niż prostytucja — powiedział niechętnie Alex, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał drążyć tego tematu. Nie przypomniał też Johnowi o tym, co powiedział mu parę godzin temu. _Wie_. — O sieć.  
  
John uniósł brew, a jego wzrok stał się przenikliwy.  
  
— W której pewnie pracuje mój ojciec?  
  
Alex poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy palce Johna wbiły się w jego ramię.  
  
— Tak. Wiesz coś o tym?  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział prosto John, lekko poluźniając uścisk, kiedy zobaczył reakcję Alexa. — Nie wiem nic o żadnej sieci, w której rzekomo pracuje mój ojciec. Zajmuje się sprawami politycznymi, firmami i ma duże wpływy, ale nie robi nic poza tym.  
  
— Skąd wiesz, czy czegoś ci nie mówi?  
  
— Proszę cię, Alex. — John westchnął. — Nie mówi mi pewnie o wielu rzeczach, tak jak ja nie mówię mu. Ale on nie jest złym człowiekiem. Dlaczego wspominam o złu? Bo brzmisz tak, jakbyś miał za chwilę wylecieć z tym, że mój ojciec jest szefem jakieś mafii, skoro powiązana jest z nim Maria Reynolds, morderczyni. Serio, po prostu tego nie rób. Po prostu... nie.  
  
Alex kiwnął głową.  
  
— Skończyliśmy z Marią? — zapytał John, zabierając rękę z jego ramienia.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz skończyć…  
  
— Zależy, co jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia.  
  
— Niewiele rzeczy — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Alex.  
  
Które chciałbyś usłyszeć, dodał w myślach.  
  
— O czym mamy zamiar teraz rozmawiać? — zapytał John, uśmiechając się lekko.  
  
— To cię pewnie nie zachwyci - mruknął Alex. — Ale o twoim ojcu.  
  
John posmutniał.  
  
— Weźmiesz go za potwora, jeśli zaczniemy o nim mówić.  
  
— Chcę po prostu wiedzieć. — Alex pocałował go w czoło. — To, co już właściwie wiem. Znam zarys, Maria mi powiedziała. Tak?  
  
— Tak — zgodził się niechętnie John. — Ale nie przerywaj mi. Im częściej będziesz to robił, tym mniej się dowiesz.  
  
— Nie będę przerywać — obiecał Alex.  
  
Maria ujawniła mu parę szczegółów, ale tylko parę. Wolał usłyszeć wszystko od Johna. Możliwie jak najpełniejszą wersję.  
  
— Moje relacje z tatą zawsze były dobre — powiedział John po krótkiej chwili ciszy, tonem nauczyciela, który kolejny raz tłumaczy dziecku, dlaczego wynik działania matematycznego jest taki, a nie inny. — A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy żyła mama. Kiedy _postanowiła umrzeć_ , nic już nie było takie samo. Ale właściwie takie "prawdziwe", można tak powiedzieć, kłopoty zaczęły się, kiedy miałem czternaście lat i dosyć silne poglądy na temat ludzi. To nie tak, że interesowałem się szczególnie orientacjami seksualnymi, ale nie będę ukrywać, że mentalnie byłem bardziej dojrzały od reszty swoich rówieśników i wiedziałem już, co lubię, a czego nie lubię. I po prostu byłem pewny swojego wyboru, więc postanowiłem podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami ze swoim tatą. — John wybuchnął śmiechem i zaraz zakrył usta dłonią. — Przepraszam — powiedział z rozbawieniem, a Alexowi przypomniała się Maria.  
  
Chyba rzeczywiście spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu.  
  
— To nie było nawet zabawne — skomentował John samego siebie, z kamienną twarzą, i kontynuował. — Rozmowa z tatą nie do końca przebiegła tak, jak powinna. Powiedziałem, co myślę, czyli, że chyba jestem gejem, a on nie był z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony. Nie rzucał się ani nic, bo pewnie teraz tak myślisz, nie podniósł na mnie ręki, po prostu... widziałem, że się zawiódł. I zmienił swój stosunek do mnie. Myślę, że to po prostu dlatego, że jest starej daty, religijny, a przecież długo tępiło się homoseksualizm. Z genów dwóch mężczyzn i z dwóch kobiet nie powstanie dziecko. Podsumuję — złe rzeczy zaczęły się od momentu, kiedy ustaliłem swoją seksualność i podzieliłem się nią z tatą. Mimo jego sprzeciwu, wiedziałem, że bycie gejem nie jest niczym złym. W szkole przeprowadza się przecież rozmowy na ten temat, a poza tym rozmawiałem z Marią. Mówiła, żebym się nie martwił, bo poza tym może w przyszłości jeszcze zmienię zdanie, ale nie sądziłem, że tak będzie. Chociaż, oczywiście, nie uważałem też, że to niemożliwe.  
  
— Nie mówię, że nie było mi ciężko, kiedy tata zaczął się ode mnie odsuwać. Ale nie zaczął odsuwać się tylko ode mnie, ale też od mojej siostry, Marthy, którą... poznałeś z daleka. Zaczął pracować więcej. Był zmęczony, często zły, i tydzień po naszej rozmowie pierwszy raz wyglądał tak, jakby stracił panowanie nad sobą. Myślę, że zawsze miał jakieś problemy. Wiesz, trudno poradzić sobie ze śmiercią własnej żony, kiedy pod opieką ma się jeszcze dwójkę młodszych dzieci, które zostały bez matki. Ciężko je wychować, czuł presję. Poza tym, ma dużo pracy, to pewnie też miało ogromny wpływ…  
  
— I co się stało? — przerwał mu Alex, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, bo po prostu nie mógł słuchać tego, jak John usprawiedliwia Henry'ego.  
  
— Po prostu się pokłóciliśmy. — John wzruszył ramionami, chociaż nie miał do tego zbyt szerokiego pola manewru. — A on dał mi w pysk. Miał prawo, nie obwiniam go o to, w sumie zasłużyłem. Po paru podobnych sytuacjach wreszcie zacząłem nad sobą panować. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę go dodatkowo prowokować swoimi bezczelnymi odpowiedziami, których potrafiłem wypowiedzieć naprawdę sporo. Nie było źle, naprawdę, on mnie nie lał ani nic takiego. Znaczy, z początku, potem mu się zdarzyło, ale też mam na to wyjaśnienie. W każdym razie, to trwało jakiś rok. Skończyłem piętnaście lat, Maria wyjechała, a sprawy objęły gorszy obrót. Nie chciała tego robić, ale miała ważny powód.  
  
— Zacząłem bardziej interesować się medycyną, a on pracować więcej. Nie miałem zbyt wielu przyjaciół, bo wolałem ich ograniczyć. Niektórzy pytali, dlaczego mam siniaki, a mówiąc szczerze, nie chciałem, żeby się tym interesowali. To była sprawa mojej rodziny, więc nie powinno ich to obchodzić. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś patrzy na mnie jak na ofiarę, kiedy nie do końca nią jestem, bo w końcu zasłużyłem. Wystarczył mi Samuel. Często zapraszaliśmy się nawzajem do swoich domów, a ojciec na szczęście nic nie mówił na jego widok. Chyba wiedział, że jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem, dlatego się nie wtrącał. Samuel też nie pytał. Jeśli czegoś się domyślał, zachowywał to dla siebie. Ja nie musiałem nikomu o niczym mówić. Potrafiłem sam sobie radzić, chociaż w sumie niewiele do radzenia było. Tylko trochę ran. Te w głowie okazały się później trochę poważniejsze.  
  
— Zaczęło się więcej awantur, które ojciec potrafił zrobić o nic. Zwykle kończyło się to paroma siniakami, chociaż wtedy nie zawsze znajdowałem ich powód. Po prostu musiał się na kimś wyżyć, tak sądzę. A lepiej, żeby to było na mnie, niż na mojej siostrze. Z biegiem lat, to znaczy, idźmy dalej o kolejny rok, moje obrażenia stawały się większe, ale tata twierdził, że wyświadcza mi przysługę, bo skoro tak interesuję się medycyną, czas zająć się praktykami. I tak, to na sobie najwięcej się nauczyłem, bo zdarzyło się też parę drobnych złamań.  
  
— Kiedy skończyłem siedemnaście lat, zmieniłem się. Moja siostra została wysłana do szkoły z internatem, a ja nie marzyłem o niczym więcej, jak zostawić za sobą wszystko i zwiać. Zbyt jednak się bałem, że kiedy mnie nie będzie, Marthę może spotkać coś złego. A nikomu nie mówiłem o całej sytuacji, bo miałem nadzieję, że wkrótce się skończy. Nie miałem innej rodziny, nie chciałem wylądować w domu dziecka. Poza tym, wyobrażasz sobie, jaki byłby to skandal? Media poszłyby w ruch, tego też nie chciałem. Grałem tak dobrze, że przestałem wiedzieć, kim jestem, a jednocześnie nie dawałem też sobie rady. Opuściłem się w nauce, porzuciłem pasje, a ojciec z tego powodu był jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony. Nie rozmawiałem o tym z nikim, w czasie wolnym zamykałem się w swoim pokoju, nie robiąc nic.  
  
— Jakoś wtedy zacząłem się ciąć. Widzisz, po prostu nie chciałem stać się taki, jak on, a już widziałem różne oznaki zgryźliwości, którą okazywałem znajomym. Miałem dosyć tego, że stawałem się nieczuły i otępiały. Samookaleczanie pomogło mi odzyskać jasność umysłu po wybuchach ojca. Bo wiesz, kiedy dostawałem więcej i bez powodu, miałem ochotę się na czymś wyładować. Też miałem ochotę kogoś skrzywdzić albo coś zepsuć. Bo on często niszczył różne przedmioty, często o wartości sentymentalnej, na przykład moje obrazy. A raz najpiękniejsze obrazy należące mamy. I nie chciałem zrobić tego, co on. Więc dlatego krzywdziłem siebie, to mi pomagało. Zwykle robiłem to przez impuls, często później żałowałem, kiedy posunąłem się za daleko. I chciałem odejść. Ale nie mogłem.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że nie mogę zostawić wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że mam jakiś problem. Później, później poznałem Charlesa i połączyło nas o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Rozumieliśmy się doskonale i on był pierwszą osobą, której powiedziałem o tym, co dzieje się w moim domu. Samuel wiedział, ale nie ode mnie, po prostu się domyślił. Charles to ze mnie wyciągnął i nie spodobało mu się to, co usłyszał. Nalegał, żebym gdzieś to zgłosił. Przecież mogę zamieszkać z nim, sprzedać dom, mogę zdobyć to, na co zasługuję. Przecież jestem zbyt młody, żeby przekreślać wszystkie swoje marzenia. Ale nie chciałem go słuchać. Ja po prostu nie mogłem tak od razu zostawić swojego ojca, rozumiesz? Uciec, nasłać na niego policję. Jest moją jedyną rodziną. Potrzebuje mnie, a ja potrzebuję jego. Kocham go, a on kocha mnie, po prostu ma problemy, jak każdy człowiek.  
  
— W końcu rzuciłem medycynę, bo miałem dosyć komentarzy ojca, i zostałem przy sztuce. Moje życie trochę się ustabilizowało. Postanowiłem zacząć zarabiać na siebie, żeby w końcu móc odejść, mimo tego, co myślałem wcześniej. I poznałem ciebie. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo zaistniejesz w moim życiu. Nie chciałem tego. Nie chciałem, żebyśmy się do siebie zbliżyli, bo wiedziałem, że kiedy skończę dwadzieścia jeden lat, a to już za cztery miesiące, odejdę od niego na zawsze i zabiorę ze sobą Marthę. Nie wiem, jak, ale to zrobię. — John westchnął, zerkając na Alexa. — Podobało mi się poznawanie nowych ludzi. Angeliki, Lafayette'a. Nawet Jeffersona, który nic mi nie nagadał, mówiąc szczerze. Skłamałem. Złamałem się trochę wcześniej i postanowiłem wyjechać. Dlatego cię zostawiłem. Wiem, że zraniłem cię wszystkimi swoimi słowami, ale nie chciałem, żeby stała ci się krzywda. Wiem też, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać, ale... Washington ci to mówił. I mówił to mi. Z moim ojcem nie można zadzierać, Alex. Nigdy nie można.  
  
— Ale w końcu trzeba to zrobić — szepnął Alex. — O ile już to się nie stało. Zwiałeś z domu, tak? Ile cię nie ma?  
  
— Tydzień — odparł John, a Alex zaśmiał się miękko, chociaż serce bolało go jak cholera.  
  
W miarę, jak słuchał tego wszystkiego, narastały w nim różne uczucia. Był smutny, wzruszony i wściekły, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy jechał po Johna po opowieści Marii, która opowiedziała mu o tym, że Henry znęca się nad Johnem. Powiedziała mu też parę innych rzeczy na ich temat, ale Alex nie był gotowy, żeby teraz zadawać pytania. Nie chciał iść dalej. W końcu teraz będą mieli masę czasu na opowieści. Na wszystko.  
  
Dodatkowo bolało go to, jak wielka była dobroć Johna. Jego ojciec zrobił tyle złych rzeczy, a on nadal go kochał i szanował. I tego nie rozumiał. Kompletnie nie rozumiał.  
  
— Wiesz co, John? — odezwał się Alex. — Mam plan.  
  
John zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Ja też.  
  
— Ale ja mam lepszy.  
  
— Tak, jasne, małpo.  
  
— Zamieszkasz ze mną — zaproponował Alex. — Nie pozwolę ci teraz wrócić do domu. A kiedy skończysz dwadzieścia jeden lat, pomogę ci zdobyć prawo do opieki. Wystawimy zarzuty.  
  
— Nie chcę oskarżać swojego ojca.  
  
— Wystawimy zarzuty, ale logiczne i łagodne — ustąpił natychmiast Alex, chociaż po cichu zamierzał udupić Henry'ego Laurensa. Ale to pozostawało jeszcze do ustalenia na później. — Zostawisz pracę w swoim sklepie artystycznym i zaczniesz pracować w FBI.  
  
— Dobrze wiedzieć, że oszalałeś. Naprawdę dobrze.  
  
— Nie masz być agentem, matko. — Alex przewrócił oczami. — Będziesz rysować portrety pamięciowe. Co ty na to?

Pamiętał portret siostry tego chłopaka, którego John powstrzymał od samobójstwa. Był naprawdę realistyczny.  
  
— Nie mam tyle lat, żeby móc to robić właśnie tam.  
  
Alex machnął ręką.  
  
— Ja też zacząłem pracować nieco nielegalnie. Washington się zgodzi. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że pracujesz tam naprawdę. Powiemy, że jesteś przyjacielem. Zresztą, i tak chodzisz tam cholernie często.  
  
John rozpromienił się.  
  
— To byłoby świetne — przyznał nieśmiało.  
  
— Tak, bardzo dobrze ci to wychodzi. No i dodatkowo możesz pomagać Elizie w tych wszystkich psychologicznych gó…  
  
— To nie są gówna, Alex — przerwał mu cierpliwie John.  
  
— No, jak chcesz. W każdym razie to jest mój plan i zrobię wszystko, żeby dociągnąć go do końca. Tak? Uda nam się z tego wyjść. Będziesz szczęśliwy. — Zastanowił się chwilę, a gdy minęła minuta, uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — I pojedziemy nad ocean.  
  
— Nad ocean?  
  
— Tak. Bo tego właśnie chcesz, prawda? — Alex zaczął szukać potwierdzenia w jego oczach.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z miłością.  
  
— Tak, chcę. — Pocałował go, ostrożnie i delikatnie. — Kocham cię.  
  
— Ja ciebie też.  
  
— Jestem szczęściarzem, że cię spotkałem.  
  
— To ja nim jestem — odparł Alex. — Uratowałeś mnie od ciemności.  
  
— Uratowaliśmy siebie nawzajem — powiedział _jego_ chłopak, ściskając jego dłoń.  
  
Alex wiedział, że będzie tylko lepiej. I to już niedługo.  
  
Uśmiechnął się.  
  
Niedługo potem zasnęli.  
  
Teraz, gdy Alex się obudził, postanowił nie trząść Johnem, żeby ten też wstał, choć bardzo miał na to ochotę. Nie mógł się nim nacieszyć.  
  
Nie mógł doczekać się przyszłości, która uformowała się w jego głowie minionej nocy. Zdecydował się zrobienie śniadania. John na pewno będzie głodny, kiedy już zwlecze się z łóżka.  
  
Alex ubrał się w dresy, opuścił żaluzje i wyszedł z sypialni, zerkając jeszcze z uśmiechem na śpiącego Johna.  
  
Nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy zacznie działać, kiedy stuprocentowo wyjdą na prostą. Kiedy zostawią za sobą złą przeszłość, skopią jej tyłek, a potem zbudują mnóstwo nowych, szczęśliwych wspomnień.  
  
Czuł się naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
  
Otworzył lodówkę, podziękował w duchu Herculesowi, że zrobił za niego zakupy, bo inaczej nie miałby co jeść, i wyjął jajka.  
  
Uznał, że one na tostach będą dobrym pomysłem na śniadanie. Do tego herbata, może zrobi jeszcze gofry albo naleśniki. W każdym razie, coś dobrego.  
  
Wbrew pozorom Alex nie miał dwóch lewych rąk, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie. Dla siebie zwyczajnie nic nie chciało mu się robić, a rzadko kto wpadał do niego na śniadania.  
  
Przygotował naczynia i zabrał się do pracy, której właściwie było niewiele, ale i tak postanowił obejrzeć sobie telewizję na czas przygotowań. Przełączył na wiadomości, żeby poćwiczyć przewracanie oczami, bo dawno tego nie robił. Zerkał na nie jednym okiem, robiąc ciasto na gofry. Spróbował i stwierdził, że znajduje się w nim zdecydowanie za mało cukru.  
Dorzucił kolejną łyżeczkę i uśmiechnął się na myśl miny Johna, która pojawi się na jego twarzy, kiedy już zobaczy, co dla niego przygotował.  
  
Dosypał trochę cukru waniliowego i zwrócił uwagę na dziennik.  
  
Gdy do jego uszu i oczu dotarło to, co się tam dzieje, małe, prostokątne opakowanie wpadło mu do ciasta.  
  
—...wciąż budzi wiele kontrowersji. — Wpatrywał się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Czy zniknięcie Johna Laurensa ma coś wspólnego z ostatnimi zabójstwami na terenie Waszyngtonu? Dwudziestolatek poszukiwany jest przez służby specjalne, a ojciec chłopaka, Henry Laurens, obwinia o jego zniknięcie FBI, którego najlepszy zespół dopiero niedawno odnalazł odpowiedzialną za morderstwa Marię Reynolds.  
  
— O ja cię pierdolę — powiedział Alex, czując dreszcz niepokoju przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Bezwiednie wyjął zanurzone w cieście opakowanie i rzucił je na stół, podchodząc bliżej telewizora, żeby słyszeć lepiej.  
  
— George Washington, szef Federalnego Biura Śledczego odmawia podania nazwisk pracowników zajmujących się sprawą Marii Reynolds, zarówno nie zgadza się na żadne rozmowy na ten temat. Listy o młodym Laurensie zostały rozesłane i mamy nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Czy tak będzie? Zostańcie z nami, bo już za pięć minut…  
  
Ale Alex nie dowiedział się, co będzie za pięć minut. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi, bo rozległo się w nie głośne łomotanie.  
  
Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać, kto postanowił zapukać. Nie, żeby nie chciał. Chciał, ale nie zdążył.  
  
— Policja! Ręce do góry! Otwierać!  
  
I Alex w tym momencie nie potrafił nie zastanowić się, jak ma mieć uniesione do góry ręce przy otwieraniu drzwi. Wiedział tylko, że _muszą_ _wiać_ , bo dzieje się coś niedobrego.  
  
Zawahał się zaledwie dwie sekundy, a jego świat natychmiast przyśpieszył o pięćdziesiąt procent. Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, a do jego mieszkania wpadli ludzie.  
  
Popełnił błąd. Popełnił cholerny błąd.  
  
_I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, powiem ci wszystko. Jak to się zaczęło. I jak się skończy._ _  
_  
To były ostatnie słowa, które rozległy się w jego umyśle, nim pochłonęła go bolesna ciemność.

***

Siedział na łóżku, ze złością pocierając czoło dłońmi. Cela była niewielka. Wciśnięto do niej umywalkę i aktualnie okupowane przez Alexa łóżko. Zakratowane okno tkwiło wysoko w szarej ścianie i wyglądało na totalnie bezużyteczne, bo nie wątpił w to, że aby je otworzyć trzeba mieć niesamowicie długą i chudą rękę. Tak, kraty po prostu wstawiono w złym miejscu.  
  
Czuł się otumaniony, jego głowa pękała, a on nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. W areszcie mógł siedzieć już czwartą godzinę. W tym czasie nikt go nie odwiedził, jedynie przechodzący obok strażnik zajrzał do niego przez zakratowaną dziurę w drzwiach, jakieś pół godziny temu, mimochodem, jakby coś sprawdzał.  
  
A w ciągu tych czterech godzin Alex wielokrotnie nawoływał nie wiadomo kogo, żądając więcej wyjaśnień, rozmowy z szefem, potem prawnika, a później po prostu się wściekał, postępując zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji, ale miał to gdzieś.  
  
Skóra mrowiła go nieprzyjemnie, a myśli, mimo bólu głowy (w którą całkiem nieźle oberwał, kiedy służby weszły do jego mieszkania), pędziły naprzód jak szalone. Nie, żeby do końca wiedział, o czym myśli. Był zdezorientowany, chciało mu się spać i stracił do reszty niewielkie namiastki siły, z którymi pierwszy raz się ocknął. Dzięki swojemu paranoicznemu mózgowi stwierdził, że musieli mu coś podać. Ale po co to zrobili, to już wywnioskuje, kiedy będzie lepiej łączyć fakty.  
  
Kiedy w ogóle będzie je łączyć.  
  
Gdy minęła kolejna godzina, w głowie nieco bardziej mu się rozjaśniło. Potrząsnął nią kilkakrotnie, jakby to miało pomóc wyrzucić z niej resztę bólu i otępienia (w efekcie uzyskał efekt przeciwny) i zacisnął zęby, próbując się skupić.  
  
Słowa, które usłyszał rano (a może to było południe?) stały się ostrzejsze. Tak, oskarżono go o porwanie, pobicie i gwałt. Tak.  
  
Co to znaczyło? Ach. I miał wrażenie, że jedną nogą trafił do piekła. Był cholernie pewien, że za tym wszystkim stoi Henry Laurens, bo kto inny, jak nie on?  
  
Oskarżony o gwałt. Zamrugał. to było poważne określenie?... to znaczy, oskarżenie…  
  
Martwił się o Johna. Zastanawiał się, co się z nim stało. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co musiał czuć, kiedy Alex stracił przytomność. Miał tylko nikłą nadzieję, że z brunetem wszystko w porządku, że nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty i jest bezpieczny.  
  
Trudno było jednak mu myśleć o tym, że John nie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy w jego świadomości tkwiła opowieść o dzieciństwie chłopaka, którą usłyszał minionej nocy.  
  
Alex usłyszał na korytarzu szybkie kroki. Wstał i natychmiast się zatoczył. Niespecjalnie, rzecz jasna. Przytrzymując się ściany dla utrzymania równowagi, podszedł do drzwi i kopnął je z całej siły.  
  
Huknęły tak głośno, że niemal poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany.  
  
— Hej! — zawołał z irytacją. — Chyba mam prawo do wykonania pieprzonego telefonu do osoby bliskiej albo kogoś innego!  
  
— Jestem. Alex, przestań zachowywać się jak dzikus i odsuń się od drzwi.  
  
Jego serce podskoczyło śmiesznie.  
  
Odsunął się. Przez chwilę jego umysł płatał mu figle. Był pewien, że usłyszał głos Johna, który przyszedł go odbić.  
  
Czy to John? Czyli wszystko w porządku? Uciekają?  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka nie wszedł John, a weszła Angelica.  
  
Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, strażnik zamknął za nią wejście.  
  
— Angelica — przywitał się Alex, czując jednocześnie ulgę i dziwne rozbawienie.  
  
Chyba nie do końca dobrze się czuł. Zdecydowanie nie.  
  
— Alex. — Angelica była spięta. — Posłuchaj mnie. Nie mamy wiele czasu.  
  
Ach. Czyli to ona jest jego księciem z bajki?  
  
Bzdura, to był John.  
  
— Co? — zadał pytanie, którego nigdy nie zadawał w takich sytuacjach. Pewnie to dlatego Angelica zorientowała się, że coś jest z nim nie tak.  
  
— Kurwa — zaklęła ze złością kobieta — te szumowiny cię zaćpały.  
  
Zamrugał. Angelica nigdy nie klęła w pracy. Ale w sumie to chyba nie była praca…  
  
Chwila. A może on tu mieszka?  
  
Czarnowłosa podeszła do niego, nadal z napiętą miną.  
  
— Alex, sytuacja jest poważna. Mamy kłopoty, największe kłopoty, jakie możemy mieć w takiej sytuacji.  
  
Wiedział to. Inaczej by go tu nie było.  
  
— Zostałeś oskarżony o gwałt, Alex. I pobicie i porwanie — powiedziała wyraźnie. — Rozumiesz?  
  
— Tak. Ale ja tego... — Chciał powiedzieć "nie zrobiłem", ale Angelica przerwała mu machnięciem ręki.  
  
— Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Wiem o tym, wszyscy, którzy cię znają, wiedzą to.  
  
Kiwnął głową, trochę uspokojony. Trochę.  
  
Angelica chwyciła go za rękę i nakazała mu usiąść na łóżku. Umościła się zaraz obok niego i zacisnęła dłoń na jego kolanie. Żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, był tego pewien, bo wcale nie tak dawno zrobił tak samo z Johnem…  
  
— Powiem wszystko tylko raz, więc słuchaj mnie uważnie. Skup się. Będę twoim adwokatem podczas rozprawy sądowej. Rozprawa jest jutro. Oskarżony to ty, oskarżający to Henry Laurens, a ofiarą jest John. Twoim zadaniem jest zamknięcie ust i siedzenie w ciszy na sali sądowej. Alex, zrobimy wszystko, żebyś z tego wyszedł, ale musisz nam pomóc. Po prostu się zamknij. To nie jest żadna zabawa. Żarty się skończyły. Sprawa została maksymalnie nagłośniona przez media. Szykuje się skandal. Wszyscy mogą mieć takie problemy, że to nie mieści się w naszym pojęciu. Rozumiesz?  
  
Kiwnął głową, bo tak, rozumiał. Kurwa, rozumiał. Jest pieprzonym agentem FBI, nie jest głupi. Tylko otumaniony.  
  
Angelica nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
  
— Musisz nam obiecać, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Jeśli nam się nie uda, możesz pójść za kratki na dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale konsekwencje poniesie jeszcze więcej ludzi. Naszym przeciwnikiem jest Henry Laurens. A stawką jego syn.  
  
Poczuł iskierki złości.  
  
Były spowodowane podejrzeniem, że Henry musiał już widzieć się z Johnem. Były spowodowane tym absurdalnym oskarżeniem, że to on jest potworem, a nie człowiek, który wyrządził, który _wyrządza_ krzywdę własnemu synowi. Były spowodowane niewyraźną myślą, że niezależnie od ich wysiłków, Alex może pójść siedzieć za coś, czego nie zrobił. Bo jeśli Henry Laurens jest tym, za kogo podejrzewa go Alex, nie będzie miał problemów z tym, żeby przekupić przedstawicieli prawa.  
  
Albo zaszantażować, bo niekoniecznie musiał trafić na pełnych fałszu ludzi.  
  
— Nie pozwolę temu draniowi być przy Johnie — wycedził. — Nie dostanie go.  
  
Spojrzała na niego z obawą. Ściągnęła brwi nad czekoladowymi oczami.  
  
— Zrobimy co w naszej mocy. Ale nie możesz się denerwować. Henry Laurens to niebezpieczny człowiek, Alex. Pozwól nam działać.  
  
Na korytarzu znowu rozległy się kroki. Angelica obejrzała się w kierunku drzwi jak te wszystkie śmieszne osoby w filmach kryminalistycznych.  
  
— Nie mamy już czasu. Jutro dostaniesz strój — powiedziała szybko. — Mam nadzieję, że dostarczy ci go ktoś z naszych. Jeśli nie, widzimy się dopiero na sali sądowej. Przed nią, gdziekolwiek. Wypocznij i trzymaj gardę. Kiedy miną środki otumaniające, pewnie będziesz bardziej wściekły. Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałam.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a Angelica pochyliła się i uścisnęła Alexa na pożegnanie.  
  
— Zrobimy co w naszej mocy — wyszeptała. — Obiecuję.  
  
— Co z Johnem? — zapytał, nie pozwalając jej się od siebie odsunąć.  
  
— Musi już pani wyjść — ponaglił Angelicę strażnik, a Alex podejrzewał, że wszystkie ograniczenia, które go obejmowały, wyszły z inicjatywy Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
Angelica spojrzała na Alexa niepewnie.  
  
— Co z nim? — zapytał zaniepokojony.  
  
— Będzie dobrze, Alex — powiedziała spięta. — Wyciągnę z tego i ciebie, i jego.  
  
— Angelica? Widziałaś go? Co się z nim stało?  
  
Na żadne pytanie nie dostał odpowiedzi. Angelica rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno bezradne spojrzenie i była zmuszona opuścić jego celę.  
  
Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc postanowił się położyć. Zamknął oczy, próbując choć trochę opanować troskę o Johna.  
  
A potem przyszła niewdzięczna rozpacz.  
  
Rozpaczał, bo ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny jego życia były pełne wydarzeń, które wreszcie obróciły jego życie we właściwym kierunku. Rozpaczał, bo o poranku obudził się u boku osoby, którą kocha. I czuł się szczęśliwy. Rozpaczał, bo tyle przeszli i tyle sobie wyznali, że zasługiwali na szczęście. Rozpaczał, bo w swojej przyszłości, tak świeżo nakreślonej, mieli marzenia i plany. I to wszystko stało się pergaminem, nieostrożnie położonym obok świeczki, której cień ognia wisiał nad nim coraz bardziej. I bardziej…  
  
Jak do tego doszło? Czy był aż tak nieostrożny? Czy zechciał go zrujnować, tak, jak zawsze sobie obiecywał? Przecież nic nie zrobił. Nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby sprawić, że Henry Laurens będzie próbował poderżnąć mu gardło.  
_  
Błąd, Alex_ — pomyślał. — _Zrobiłeś. Zyskałeś miłość jego syna._

***

Następnego dnia już w zupełności czuł się trzeźwy. Zaprowadzono go do łazienki, żeby mógł się umyć i załatwić wszystkie swoje potrzeby. Dano mu śniadanie, więc nie czuł żadnego dyskomfortu fizycznego, nie licząc bólu głowy. I szczęki, jak się okazało.  
  
Za to psychicznie... to nie tak, że był tak zdenerwowany, że nie mógł ustać. Praca znieczuliła go na takie rzeczy. Chodziło o tę ciążącą na jego sercu odpowiedzialność.  
Po prostu... bał się o swoją przyszłość. Ba, nie tylko swoją. Co będzie z jego współpracownikami? Co będzie z Johnem? Co zrobią im wszystkim media, jeśli szczęście nie znajdzie się po ich stronie?  
  
Co najgorsze, wczorajsza myśl nie zniknęła.  
  
Myśl, że wszystko zależy od Henry'ego Laurensa. Człowieka, który był kimś więcej niż tylko tyranem dla własnych dzieci.  
  
Odprowadzono go do celi, a jakiś czas później otrzymał swój garnitur i informację, za ile czasu zostanie przetransportowany do sądu przez policję. Niestety, od nikogo znajomego. Dowiedział się tego od jakiegoś strażnika.  
  
Uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej zwlekać. Ubrał się w garnitur i zawiązał krawat. Próbował się odprężyć, ale ciężko rozluźnić się, kiedy twoje życie zależy od rozprawy.  
  
Czy John będzie zeznawać? Kto będzie przedstawicielem Henry'ego Laurensa? Jak poradzi sobie Angelica? Czy ma jakiś plan?  
  
Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o mediach. Zrobią z tego wielką aferę. I słusznie, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak…  
  
Rozważył w myślach najgorsze opcje i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Cholera, dlaczego Angelica zabroniła mu się odzywać?  
  
To prawda, że skoro prawnie mogła reprezentować go ona, niewiele miał mieć do dodania, ale... siedzenie w jednej sali z Henrym Laurensem i pewnie tłumem ludzi, znajomych i obcych, życzliwie i nieżyczliwie do niego nastawionych... jak będzie mógł zachowywać się spokojnie i milczeć?  
  
Odchrząknął i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jeśli pójdzie siedzieć, jego przyjaciele dopilnują, żeby John był bezpieczny. I dostał pracę w FBI. I pojechał nad ocean. Szkoda, że nie będzie wtedy razem z nim…  
  
Nie.  
  
Pieprzyć, nie może mieć tylu czarnych myśli.  
  
Ale nie pojawiłyby się w jego głowie, gdyby nie miał powodu.  
  
Ubrany w garnitur, usiadł na łóżku i oparł łokcie o kolana, stykając ze sobą opuszki palców obu dłoni.  
  
I stracił rachubę czasu. Nie cierpiał tego, ale tak się stało. Po paru godzinach (a może minutach, nie wiedział), przyszli po niego. Bezproblemowo dał sobie skuć ręce, a potem wyprowadzić z celi, chłodno obserwując strażników, którzy chyba nie byli zachwyceni tym, w jaki sposób na nich patrzy.  
  
I, kurwa, media. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się nad tym, jak czują się celebryci otoczeni tłumem pojebów z kamerami, teraz mógł doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze. Tyle, że nie jako gwiazda, a kryminalista.

Zajebiście.  
  
Na szczęście, jego prywatna gwardia (ach, zawsze marzył, żeby być otoczonym przez obcych ludzi z podobnego biznesu) wsadziła go do samochodu, nim zdążył oślepnąć od blasku fleszy.  
  
Samochód ruszył z piskiem opon, oddalając się od tłumu szalonych ludzi.  
  
Nie miał ochoty patrzeć przez okno. Nie był jeszcze w sądzie, a już chciał z niego wyjść.  
  
Ale dobrze. Da radę. To nic trudnego.  
  
Dojechali do sądu, pozwolił wyciągnąć się z pojazdu i znów rozpoczął się szybki marsz między dziennikarzami. Darował sobie rzucanie spojrzeń pełnych pogardy i skupił się na pamiętaniu o tym, żeby nie zrobić nic głupiego.  
  
Nie minęło parę minut, a weszli do sądu, przebyli kontrolę, a potem doszli pod salę rozpraw. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że pod nią czekają na niego jego przyjaciele.  
  
— Alex! — Lafayette pomachał dłonią na jego widok.  
  
Jego mała-prywatna-gwardia nie wyraziła sprzeciwu, gdy uprzejmie zapytał, czy może zamienić z nimi parę słów. Odsunęli się nawet, żeby zapewnić mu nieco prywatności.  
  
Może jednak go kojarzyli?  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała natychmiast Eliza. Włosy luźno spływały jej po ramionach, a ona sama ubrana była w elegancką, sięgającą kolan sukienkę. Wydawała się zmartwiona, ale nie biła od niej aura zdenerwowania.  
  
— Bywało lepiej — odparł Alex, zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
— Spoko, Alex — powiedział Hercules, a Alex stwierdził w myślach, że dawno nie słyszał tak nieprzekonującego tonu. — Wyjdziemy z tego z wysoko uniesioną głową.  
  
— Tak — mruknął Burr. — I zostaniemy poprowadzeni prosto na szubienicę.  
  
— Aaron — skarciła go Eliza.

— Kochana Elizo, to tylko jedna z opcji zakończenia — powiedział Burr obronnym tonem. — Nie mówię, że tak będzie.  
  
— To trochę głupia okazja, żeby o tym mówić — wtrącił się Lafayette — ale gratuluję, Alex. Dobrze wiedzieć, że wyjaśniliście sobie z Johnem parę spraw. Nawet, jeśli dowiedzieliśmy się tego w ten sposób.  
  
— To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyś sądził, że coś mu zrobiłem — stwierdził sucho Alex.  
  
— Nie sądzę tak — zapewnił go Lafayette i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. — I postaraj się odprężyć. Wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli.  
  
Hercules wyglądał bardzo niepewnie.  
  
— Taaak — dodał, chyba chcąc go poprzeć. — Uda nam się.  
  
— Tak. Jak nie szubienica, to pozostaje jeszcze gilotyna.  
  
— Aaron!  
  
Ale Alex nie czuł się zdołowany komentarzami jego przyjaciela.  
  
— Gdzie Angelica? — zapytał, rozglądając się.  
  
Miał ochotę wspomnieć coś o Washingtonie, ale zrezygnował. Nie wiedzieć, dlaczego, myśl o nim sprawiła, że coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.  
  
— Poszła gdzieś z Jeffersonem — powiedziała Eliza. Na jej twarzy pojawił się znaczący uśmiech.  
  
— Oj, daj spokój — burknął Lafayette.  
  
— Co? — zapytała niewinnie kobieta.  
  
— Widziałem to!  
  
— Ale co?  
  
— Co z Johnem? — zapytał cicho Alex.  
  
Wszyscy spoważniali.  
  
— Nie widzieliśmy go — powiedział Lafayette, mrużąc oczy. — Istnieje mała możliwość, że jest już na sali.  
  
Gdyby nie to, że czuł na karku palące spojrzenia jego małej gwardii, Alex ruszyłby z kopyta, żeby sprawdzić, czy słowa Lafayette mogą mieć coś z prawdy.  
  
— Po tym, jak cię zabrali, tylko Angelica miała z nim kontakt – dodała cicho Eliza. — Ale nie mówiła, o czym rozmawiali.  
  
Alex zazgrzytał ze złością zębami.  
  
— Długo z nim rozmawiała?  
  
— Pięć minut — odpowiedział mu Burr. — Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu.  
  
— Idzie — oznajmił Hercules, patrząc w jakiś punkt gdzieś za plecami Alexa.  
  
Odwrócił się więc, żeby spojrzeć w tę samą stronę. Tak, jak powiedział Hercules, w ich kierunku zmierzała Angelica. W przeciwieństwie do Elizy, włożyła na siebie czarne spodnie, szpilki i białą koszulę, a włosy związała w kitkę. Dzisiaj miała walczyć za nich wszystkich.  
  
Jej ciemne oczy omiotły ochronę i policję, a dopiero potem spoczęły na nim.  
  
— Rozmawiałaś z Johnem — powiedział, gdy tylko do nich podeszła.  
  
Wyglądała na nieco zmęczoną.  
  
— Mnie też jest miło ciebie widzieć, Alex.  
  
— Angelica…  
  
— Alex — przerwała mu miękko. — Tak, rozmawiałam z nim.  
  
— I o czym... — zaczął, może trochę ze złością, ale Eliza położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, więc urwał i wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— Alex, John... — Angelica westchnęła cicho, poprawiając kitkę. — Rozmowa z nim nie była łatwa.  
  
— Co się stało? Jest cały?  
  
— Nie do końca.  
  
— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
  
Pokręciła głową.  
  
— On nie może nic zrobić, Alex. John nie może pomóc ci w żaden sposób.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi, bo nie pytał o to, czy jego chłopak może go wyciągnąć z tego bagna, tylko o to, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.  
  
— John jest osobą, którą poniekąd skrzywdziłeś — ciągnęła Angelica. — Ale będzie musiał stać po stronie swojego ojca. Nie może zeznawać przeciwko swojej rodzinie, jeśli nie chcemy... — Spojrzała na niego bezradnie. — Jeśli nie chcemy, żeby coś ci się stało. Coś wam się stało.  
  
Mózg Alexa błyskawicznie połączył wszystkie fakty, ale to Burr wypowiedział na głos jego myśli.  
  
— Że co? — zapytał, patrząc na nią. — Mamy przegrać?  
  
— Jeśli przegramy — odparła cicho Angelica — Alex nie dostanie takiego wyroku, jaki powinien.  
  
— To znaczy, że John będzie zeznawać przeciwko nam? — zapytał Lafayette.  
  
Angelica potrząsnęła głową.  
  
— Już sama nie wiem. Nie mogłam się z nim dogadać. Kurwa, nie wiem. Po prostu ostrzegał mnie, że nieważne, jak obróci się nasza sytuacja, jego ojciec jest w stanie udupić nas w każdej okoliczności.  
  
— Jesteśmy martwi — stwierdził Burr.  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Kiedy rozmawialiście?  
  
— Zaraz po tym, jak zabrali cię z twojego mieszkania.  
  
Kiwnął głową.  
  
— Alex?  
  
— John nie będzie zeznawać jako pierwszy — strzelił Alex. — Na razie będziesz odpierać ich ataki. Potem zobaczymy, jak dalej będzie.  
  
Angelica kiwnęła głową. Ale nie była pewna. Nikt nie był pewny. Więc jak on sam mógł czuć chociaż mały namiastek bezpieczeństwa?

*

Sala rozpraw była pełna ludzi.  
  
Angelica dyskutowała zawzięcie z adwokatem Henry'ego i Johna _Laurensów_ , a on czuł się tak otępiały, że miał wrażenie, że nie wie, co się dzieje.  
  
Tak naprawdę wszystko toczyło się w kółko. Wzywano świadków, oddalano sprzeciwy, uciszano tłum. O dziwo, na sali nie siedział John, _jeszcze_ , ale był za to jego ojciec.  
  
I Alex tak właściwie patrzył tylko na niego.  
  
Henry Laurens wyglądał tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył go na ulicy, czy spotkał go w szpitalu. Wysoki, elegancki, wyprostowany. Tak samo budził respekt, a raczej budziłby go, gdyby Alex nie dostał potwierdzenia tego, jakim człowiekiem jest ten mężczyzna. Tym razem jego twarz zastygła w mieszaninie sztucznych uczuć. A jego oczy, tak inne od oczu jego syna, miały w sobie wyraz zadowolenia.  
  
Taki wyraz oczu ma człowiek, który wie, że posiada najlepsze karty. I zwycięstwo jest po jego stronie.  
  
Najgorsze było to, że Alex wiedział, że to prawda. Angelica wysilała się, zaprzeczała fałszywym zarzutom, przedstawiała wszystko w cholernie logiczny i zgodny z prawem sposób, ale i tak to wszystko jest na darmo, bo Henry Laurens nie życzy sobie wygrania strony FBI.  
  
Gdzie, kurwa, jest Washington? Dlaczego to nie on stoi na miejscu Angeliki, skoro też ma podobne uprawnienia? Dlaczego nie siedzi na sali? Dlaczego go tu nie ma?  
  
Miał wrażenie, że to sen. Zły, przykry, koszmarny sen. Że za chwilę wydarzy się coś nierealnego, a on obudzi się ze zbyt mocno bijącym sercem, a potem spojrzy w prawo i zobaczy śpiącego obok niego Jona. Na jego widok jego serce się uspokoi, a on zorientuje się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Uśmiechnie się, może go pocałuje i położy się z powrotem. I znowu zaśnie.  
  
Angelica szturchnęła go w bok, zwracając jego uwagę na to, co dzieje się na Sali. Przeniósł więc wzrok na sędziego, a potem na adwokata, na twarzy którego pojawił się mały uśmieszek.  
  
— Wzywam na świadka ofiarę, Johna Laurensa.  
  
Alex zachował neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale dłoń zacisnął w pięść. Kątem oka zauważył, że Angelica patrzy w tę samą stronę, co on, ale o wiele bardziej surowo.  
  
Do środka wszedł John. Gdy zobaczył, jak zamykają się za nim drzwi, a on wolno, naprawdę wolno rusza w ich kierunku, jego świat nieco się rozjaśnił. John, jego John, jego biedny chłopak, który nie zasłużył na to wszystko.  
  
Dopiero, gdy John się zbliżył, nie patrząc na nikogo i nawet na moment nie unosząc wzroku, Alex dowiedział się, dlaczego idzie tak ostrożnie.  
  
Odebrało mu oddech — czy to ze złości, czy przerażenia, nie miał pojęcia.  
  
John po prostu wyglądał tak, jakby spadł ze schodów. Bardzo długich, kanciastych schodów.  
  
Tak, to wściekłość. Alexa zalała wściekłość, gdy John minął go, nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem, a potem to samo zrobił, kiedy przechodził obok swojego ojca. Johna ktoś skrzywdził.  
  
Angelica zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu i rzuciła mu krótkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. „Uspokój się, Alex. Twój wybuch nic tu nie pomoże".  
  
Przełknął więc słowa i własne myśli i wbił wzrok w Johna, który stanął za barierką i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na adwokata swojego ojca.  
  
— Przedstaw się — rzekł adwokat, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
  
— John Laurens. Mam dwadzieścia lat.  
  
— Chciałbyś może usiąść? Wiem, że nie jesteś w peł…  
  
— Nie, dziękuję. — W głosie Johna pojawiła się lekka irytacja.  
  
Alex zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że kaleczył sobie skórę.  
  
— Więc, John. Zdecydowałeś się składać zeznania pod przysięgą. Mam tu potwierdzenie od twojego lekarza. Jest na nim napisane, że w wyniku pobicia wykryto u ciebie delikatne pęknięcie czaszki, siniaki, trzy złamane żebra i drobne skaleczenia ciała. Czy to prawda?  
  
— Tak. To prawda.  
  
— Czy zrobił to mężczyzna?  
  
— Tak — odparł beznamiętnie John, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.  
  
Alexa wmurowało. Powoli przeniósł wzrok z Johna na jego ojca. Który patrzył prosto na Alexa. Wbijali w siebie spojrzenia przez dobrą minutę. Jeden okazywał furię i niedowierzanie, drugi dystans i chłód.  
_  
Jak mogłeś zrobić to własnemu synowi?_ _  
_  
Wyłączył się z rozprawy.  
  
Teraz widział tylko Henry'ego Laurensa. Siedzącego na swoim miejscu, jakby nigdy w życiu nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni. A popełnił ich mnóstwo. Kurwa, teraz wiedział. Teraz był tego pewien. Świadomość, że jeśli pójdzie siedzieć, John w pewnym sensie zostanie sam, nie będą mogli…  
  
—...i jak nazywała się osoba, która to wszystko zrobiła? — Adwokat zadał kolejne pytanie, a Alex, drżąc z wstrzymywanej złości, spojrzał na Johna.  
  
I gdy zobaczył, jak stoi, emanując spokojem, dotarło do niego, że nie liczy się to, co powie teraz John. Że będzie wdzięczny, jeśli powie to, na co wszyscy czekają. Imię i nazwisko Alexa.  
  
To będzie koniec. Ale może Johnowi się uda. Uda się uciec.  
  
Nie. Jak może mu się udać, skoro nie ma już żadnej kontroli nad swoim życiem?  
  
— John? — zapytał adwokat. — Kto cię pobił? Wystarczy nazwisko.  
  
Alex wziął krótki wdech. I wtedy John, po raz pierwszy od wejścia na salę, uniósł wzrok.  
  
A Alex prawie się zachłysnął. Oczy Johna, zwykle łagodne, bez śladu złości, teraz były ciemne, wypełnione nią po brzegi. Widział w nich niechęć, dumę i wolę walki. Płonęły czystym, żywym ogniem.  
  
I gdy przesunął spojrzeniem po ludziach, krzyżując na chwilę wzrok z Alexem, a potem przenosząc go na swojego ojca, Alex zrozumiał.  
  
John ma zamiar oskarżyć Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
Człowieka, który jest jego ojcem. Człowieka, który tak naprawdę zasłużył na więzienie. Człowieka, który nigdy go nie chronił, ale którego zawsze chronił on. Ma zamiar powiedzieć to wszystko, co powiedział mu, podczas ich rozmowy, w nocy.  
  
Ma zamiar go spalić. Wreszcie odebrać to, co jego.  
  
John przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego ojca, a potem spokojnie przeniósł wzrok na adwokata.  
  
— Nikt — odparł. — To była zwykła bójka. Cała ta rozprawa to zwykłe nieporozumienie.  
  
Alexa zmroziło, na sali rozległy się ciche szepty.  
  
— Oskarżenia wyprowadził mój, bez obrazy, wiecznie nadopiekuńczy ojciec, oskarżając bezpodstawnie osobę, z którą ostatnio spędzam najwięcej czasu – powiedział na jednym wydechu. — Przez mój krótki pobyt w szpitalu nie byłem odbierany poważnie przez jego pracowników, którzy sądzili, że mówię wszystko pod wpływem środków usypiających, bo, o tym mój lekarz nie wspomniał, ale mam też złamany lewy nadgarstek. Bardzo ostrożnie dobierał pan słowa, panie adwokacie, nie mówił pan nic o gwałcie. Jestem wdzięczny za próbę oszczędzenia mi zażenowania, bo mówienie o takich sprawach nigdy nie jest łatwe, ale muszę powiedzieć, że badania lekarskie nie uwzględniły także mojego zeznania o ostatnio odbytym stosunku seksualnym…  
_  
Co ty robisz, John? Co ty robisz?_ _  
_  
— Alexander Hamilton jest niewinny. Z tym mężczyzną utrzymuję jedynie relacje platoniczne — kontynuował płynnie John. — Zaszła pomyłka. Aktualnie jestem w związku z Alexandrem Sternem, nie z moim przyjacielem. Alexander Stern siedzi z tyłu, gdyby Wysoki Sąd zechciał wywołać go na świadka.  
  
— John! — zawołał Alex, wstając. — Przestań natychmiast!  
  
— Panno Schuyler, proszę uspokoić swojego klienta — powiedział sędzia.  
  
John nie zaszczycił Alexa ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
  
— To prawda, opuściłem swój dom na tydzień bez poinformowania o tym swojego ojca, więc miał prawo podejrzewać Alexandra Hamiltona o moje zniknięcie, choć sam uważam, że to lekka przesada, ale nie mogę postawić się w sytuacji ojca, którego syn zniknął w mieście, w którym doszło ostatnio do strasznych morderstw. — John urwał i spojrzał na sędziego.  
  
Ten z kolei zwrócił się do Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
— Czy to prawda? Oskarżył pan pana Alexandra Hamiltona i wywołał burzę przez zniknięcie pańskiego syna, tylko i wyłącznie?  
  
Henry Laurens wstał.  
  
— Tak, Wysoki Sądzie. To, co powiedział mój syn, jest prawdą. — Henry spojrzał na Johna. — Wycofuję oskarżenia.  
  
— Potwierdzam — powiedział spokojnie John, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. — Jutro wyjeżdżamy ze stanu, więc cieszę się, że doszliśmy do ugody.  
  
I wtedy Alex poczuł taki ciężar, jakby spadło na niego niebo. W sali wzniósł się chór głosów, taki hałas, że sędzia potrzebował dobrych paru minut, żeby wszystkich uciszyć.  
  
Mówił coś, oświadczał, ale Alex go nie słuchał. Alex wpatrywał się w Johna, modląc się o to, żeby na niego spojrzał.  
  
Ale John odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
  
Pozostało czekać.  
  
John mógł oskarżyć swojego ojca, mógł się od niego uwolnić i mógł zabrać swoją siostrę. Mógłby wtedy podążać za swoimi marzeniami, mógłby zrobić wszystko, czego nie mógł robić do tej pory.  
  
Zamiast tego wyrzekł się związku jego i Alexa. I po co?  
  
Alex widział takie zagrania już wcześniej.  
  
Chłopak chce go chronić.  
_  
Henry Laurens to niebezpieczny człowiek, Alex._ _  
_  
To on powinien chronić jego. Dlaczego to wszystko się wydarzyło? Dlaczego ich to spotkało?  
  
Wkrótce wszystko się skończyło, a on ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Nie obchodził go jego własny los. Chciał zamienić słowo z Johnem. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, Boże, chciał.  
  
Znowu sala wypełniła się podniesionymi głosami. Jego ojciec został zatrzymany przez jakąś kobietę, a John poprowadzony do wyjścia.  
  
— John. — Nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, chwycił go za rękę.  
  
John natychmiast obrócił się w jego stronę. Jego oczy przepełnione były czymś strasznym. Brunet pochylił się szybko ku niemu, mocno ujmując jego nadgarstek,  
  
— Musiałem to zrobić, Alex — zaczął mówić szybkim szeptem, prosto do jego ucha. — To jest jedyny sposób, żebyś mógł żyć. Jutro wyjeżdżamy. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci, gdzie. Nie szukaj mnie, nie waż się mnie szukać.  
  
— Nie, John, znajdę cię, nie pozwolę ci…  
  
— Nie. Nie możesz. Odnajdę cię, gdy tylko będę mógł. — Alex poczuł, że John wciska mu coś w dłoń. — Odnajdę cię, gdy przyjdzie właściwy czas.  
  
Alex miał oczy zamglone łzami, gdy John wyszeptał jeszcze parę słów. Chłopak dyskretnie pocałował go w policzek i pozwolił, żeby wyprowadziła go ochrona.  
  
Alexander wbijał w niego wzrok, dopóki nie zniknął za drzwiami.  
  
Nie zwracając uwagę na to, że Angelica coś mówi, drżącymi rękoma rozwinął papierek, który wręczył mu John.  
_  
21._ _  
_  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Ogarnęła go rozpacz.  
  
John czeka do swoich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Wyjeżdża. Razem ze swoim ojcem zawarł układ.  
  
W uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu jego ostatnie słowa.  
_  
Kocham cię, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Kocham cię._


	26. XXVI

— Alex, uspokój się — ostrzegła go Angelica.  
  
— Jestem spokojny!  
  
— Alex. — Eliza chwyciła go za przedramię, powstrzymując go od dalszej wędrówki w stronę gabinetu, a on spojrzał na nią ze złością.  
  
— Czego ode mnie chcecie? — Zmrużył oczy, przestępując niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę.  
  
— Żebyś się uspokoił — powtórzyła Angelica. — Nie możesz iść w takim stanie do Washingtona.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał. Zalała go fala rozżalenia. — Bo co? Nie zniesie mojego widoku? Bo nie mógł ruszyć dupy na pieprzoną rozprawę i mam zamiar wygarnąć mu to, co o nim myślę? To wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej!  
  
— Słuchaj, Al…  
  
— Nie, Eliza — przerwał jej Alex, wyrywając ramię z jej uścisku. — To ty posłuchaj. Ty mnie posłuchaj. John wyjechał. Zawarł jakiś chory układ ze swoim ojcem, żebym był bezpieczny, bo ten psychol chciał mi coś zrobić. Wyjechał w cholerę i nawet nie wiem, gdzie, bo mi tego nie powiedział. Więcej, powiedział mi, żebym go nie szukał, bo to on mnie odnajdzie, kiedy przyjdzie czas. Pierdolę FBI, rozumiesz? Mam teraz w dupie to, co się stanie, gdy _odejdę z tej cholernej roboty._ Nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby John znajdował się w towarzystwie swojego ojca. Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, co on mu zrobił? On go gnębił od dziecka! I to on jest odpowiedzialny za stan Johna na rozprawie! Zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? Z jego rozkazu ktoś spuścił Johnowi wpierdol, żeby to wszystko było bardziej realistyczne! To chory człowiek, który wyjechał z Johnem. Który teraz go pewnie krzywdzi i próbuje do siebie upodobnić! — Ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał.  
  
— Wiemy, Alex — powiedziała twardo Angelica, a on odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
  
Na jej widok ogarnęła go większa złość.  
  
— Co? — prychnął z pogardą. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Wiecie, co Henry zrobił Johnowi, tak? Uważacie się za jego przyjaciółki, tak? Ale wolicie dbać o same siebie, zamiast ruszyć mu na pomoc. Udajecie dobre, ale jesteście takie same, jak reszta. Wy wszyscy, wy, Lafayette, Hercules, bezużyteczni przyjaciele. John mógłby zginąć, a was to nie obejdzie! John teraz będzie przeżywać piekło, a wy nie kiwniecie palcem!  
  
Eliza spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.  
  
— Nie mów tak, Alex.  
  
— Bo co? — prychnął. — To kłamstwo?  
  
— Oczywiście, że to kłamstwo — warknęła Angelica, robiąc krok w jego stronę.  
  
Rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie.  
  
— Rozmawiałaś z Johnem, prawda? — stwierdził lodowato. — Tak powiedziałaś mi dwa dni temu. Byłem otępiały, ale pamiętam. Rozmawiałaś z nim. I co ci powiedział?  
  
— Nic, co mogłabym ci przekazać.  
  
— Kłamiesz.  
  
Angelica wzięła głęboki oddech.  
  
— Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany…  
  
Roześmiał się.  
  
— I co, do cholery, przede mną ukrywasz? Myślisz, że to zabawne?  
  
— Nie mam przed tobą niczego do ukrycia — powiedziała wściekle Angelica.  
  
— To dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miała? — Też zrobił krok w jej stronę. — Co powiedział tobie, czego nie mógł powiedzieć mnie?  
  
Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.  
  
— Nic, Alex.  
  
Zacisnął zęby w bezsilnej złości.  
  
— Gdzie byłaś ty, gdzie był Washington, gdzie był Jefferson, wczoraj, przed rozprawą?  
  
— Nie było z nami Washingtona — odpowiedziała. — Byłam z Thomasem, ale nie z nim.  
  
 _Oczywiście._ _  
_  
— Alex — powiedziała cicho Eliza. — Złożenie rezygnacji nic ci nie da.  
  
— Nic mi nie da? Och, da, ależ da. Nie będę musiał użerać się nad tysiącami spraw. Będę miał więcej czasu, żeby go znaleźć.  
  
— Nie możesz wszystkiego rzucić!  
  
— Kto tak powiedział?  
  
— Przestań, Alex — wtrąciła znowu Angelica.  
  
— Co tu się dzieje? — rozległ się mocny głos.  
  
Alex obrócił się na pięcie i założył ręce na piersi, wbijając wzrok w Washingtona.  
  
Ten najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.  
  
— Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytał spokojnie.  
  
— Wprost o tym marzę — odparł Alex równie opanowanym tonem.  
  
— W takim razie, jestem wolny. — Washington kiwnął głową w stronę gabinetu i z powrotem do niego wszedł, a Alex ruszył w jego ślady, nie oglądając się na stojące na korytarzu Angelicę i Elizę.  
  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi i skierował się na środek pomieszczenia, spoglądając na Washingtona, który zajął miejsce za swoim szerokim, eleganckim biurkiem.  
  
Alex, podobnie jak on, milczał.  
  
— Więc? — odezwał się Washington. — Masz zamiar coś powiedzieć, czy będziesz tak stać?  
  
Alex uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, chociaż nic go nie bawiło.  
  
— Tak. Mam zamiar coś powiedzieć.  
  
— Usiądź. — Washington wskazał mu fotel.  
  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — Zignorował jego polecenie.  
  
— Co takiego?  
  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a po chwili rozluźnił ją.  
  
— Podsunąłeś Johnowi rozwiązanie — odparł Alex lodowatym tonem. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Washingtona. — Dziwi cię to, że wiem? Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę?  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — stwierdził sucho Washington.  
  
— A mnie wydaje się, że wiesz. — Alex przesunął wzrokiem po półkach, a dopiero potem spojrzał na swojego szefa. — Przed rozprawą rozmawiałeś z Johnem. To prawda?  
  
Washington przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział w końcu.  
  
— I wtedy powiedziałeś mu, co ma zrobić — wycedził Alex.  
  
— Dlaczego bym miał?  
  
— Co?  
  
— Dlaczego miałbym mu to powiedzieć?

Alex zaśmiał się krótko.  
  
— To oczywiste — powiedział, znowu zaciskając dłoń. — Wielka afera mogła być rozwiązany tylko w jeden sposób korzystny dla obu stron. W końcu im dłużej będę zadawał się z Johnem, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo spada na twoją głowę. Czyż nie? Najłatwiej powiedzieć Johnowi, żeby wycofał oskarżenia i wyjechał. To oczywiste, że zgodzi się, jeśli podkreślisz, że naprawdę może stać mi się krzywda. Bo John już to wiedział, wiedział, że mogę oberwać przez nasz związek, a teraz w efekcie Henry Laurens zatrzymuje Johna, a ty zatrzymujesz mnie. Szkoda tylko, że John powiedział mi, co zrobił. Rezygnuję z tej pracy. Mam zamiar go odnaleźć. Sam rozwiązuj sobie durną zagadkę Marii Reynolds. Jefferson może zrobić to zamiast mnie.  
  
Washington z początku nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niego jedynie znad złożonych dłoni, a Alex nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, choć chętnie by ją usłyszał. Czuł się oszukany. Tak cholernie oszukany. I tak głupi, bo mógł się tego domyślić o wiele wcześniej.  
  
Washington nie życzył sobie tego, żeby on i John byli sobie bliscy. Alex stał się jedyną osobą, która mogła zachwiać bezpieczeństwem agencji. I chociaż FBI jest ważne w chuj, także dla Alexandra, w obliczu Johna mogło pójść się jebać. Takie było jego zdanie.  
  
— Trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę to powiedziałeś, Alexandrze — powiedział Washington zaskakująco łagodnym tonem. — Naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego?  
  
Alex zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się od biurka.  
  
— Tak — odparł prosto.  
  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, słysząc jego odpowiedź.  
  
— Kiedy tak zdążyłeś się do mnie zniechęcić, Alex?  
  
Ten poruszył się niespokojnie, spoglądając na swoje paznokcie.  
  
— Więc twierdzisz, że się mylę? — mruknął.  
  
— Oczywiście, że się mylisz — rzekł Washington, marszcząc brwi. — Nie zrobiłbym nigdy czegoś takiego. Nigdy. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Alex.  
  
Wzruszył ramionami, czując się nagle nieco spokojniej. Może to dlatego, że wyrzucił z siebie trochę tego, co go gnębiło.  
  
— I nie rozmawiałem z Johnem przed rozprawą — dodał Washington. — Tak naprawdę rozmawiałem z nim tylko raz.  
  
A więc skłamał. I po cholerę?  
  
— Kiedy?  
  
— Kiedy przyszedłem do twojego gabinetu i zastałem go zamiast ciebie. — Wyższy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Przy jego oczach pojawiły się maleńkie zmarszczki. — Nie rozmawialiśmy długo, bo wkrótce przyszedł Thomas, ale... wystarczająco tyle, żebym wyrobił sobie o nim zdanie.  
  
Alex spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
  
— O czym rozmawialiście? — zapytał.  
  
— John powiedział mi parę ważnych rzeczy — powiedział Washington. — Które zwróciły moją uwagę bardziej niż jego bezczelność.  
  
— Bezczelność — powtórzył głupio Alex.  
  
— Przecież wspomniałem, że przypomina mi ciebie, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy.  
  
— Może to ty tak działasz na ludzi.  
  
Washington wzruszył ramieniem.  
  
— John Laurens powiedział mi jedną rzecz, która sprawiła, że stał się dla mnie kimś, kogo uważam za ważną osobę, chociaż w końcu go nie znam — ciągnął, gdy Alex darował sobie kolejny komentarz. — Powiedział, że połączyło was coś bardzo ważnego.  
  
Serce Alexa ścisnęło się lekko, bo sądził, że tego dnia on i John nie byli jeszcze dla siebie ludźmi świadomymi swoich uczuć do siebie nawzajem. Ale najwyraźniej to tylko on nie był.  
  
— Powiedział, że nigdy nie będziecie dla siebie kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Zapytałem wtedy, dlaczego. Odparł, że to dlatego, że tacy ludzie, jak ja, za bardzo boją się konsekwencji szczęścia tych, którzy sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą. — Washington prychnął z rozbawieniem, chociaż Alex nie rozumiał, dlaczego. — Nie powiem, że nie poczułem się lekko urażony. A potem on dodał, że on jest w stanie postawić innych ponad siebie. I dlatego nie będziecie dla siebie kimś więcej. Bo ma zamiar cię zostawić, żeby nie stało się coś złego. I właśnie dlatego, Alex, mówiłem ci, żebyś go sobie darował. Nie chodziło mi o własny kark, ale o twój. John planował wyjechać o wiele wcześniej.  
  
— I tak coś nie wyszło — powiedział pod nosem Alex.  
  
— Czy ja wiem? Koniec końców cię zostawił — zauważył Washington, a Alexander rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie z własnej woli — warknął, przypominając sobie o powodzie swojej złości.  
  
— Nie pozwolę ci zrezygnować, Alex — powiedział Washington, najwyraźniej też coś sobie przypominając.  
  
— Sądzisz, że masz nade mną taką władzę? — Alex prychnął.  
  
— Nie — odparł Washington, obracając w dłoni długopis. — Ale nie myślisz teraz jasno. O wiele łatwiej będzie ci szukać Johna jako pracownikowi FBI.  
  
Alexander zamrugał.   
  
— Pozwalasz mi go szukać? — zapytał.  
  
— I tak byś to zrobił, nawet bez mojego pozwolenia. — Washington pokręcił głową. — Poza tym, nigdy bym ci tego nie zabronił. Chcę tylko cię prosić, żebyś się od nas nie odwracał. I nigdy nie traktował nas jako fałszywych ludzi, bo nie jesteśmy tacy. Chcemy ci pomóc.  
  
— Zawsze będziemy stać za tobą murem. — Alex odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszał głos Lafayette'a.  
  
Francuz uśmiechał się, a Alex zastanawiał się, czy on i reszta słyszeli zarzuty, które wygarnął Washingtonowi.  
  
— I zawsze będziemy stać murem za Johnem — dodała Eliza, która stała przed jednym z jego przyjaciół.  
  
— Nawet, jeśli uważasz, że cała nasza troska jest fałszywa — powiedziała kwaśno Angelica, opierając się o framugę drzwi.  
  
— Pomożemy ci go odnaleźć, Alex — rzekł Hercules, a Alex przeniósł na niego wzrok, niezdolny do tego, żeby coś powiedzieć.  
  
— Co prawda, nie mamy żadnego punktu zaczepienia, ale coś się wymyśli — powiedział lekko Lafayette. — Może być w każdym miejscu na świecie.  
  
— I nie wiemy, jak wyciągniemy go spod cudownych skrzydeł Henry'ego — dodał chętnie Hercules.  
  
Angelica spojrzała na niego cierpko.  
  
— Siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba — odparła chłodno.  
  
— Cieszę się, widząc u was tak dużą chęć do współpracy — wtrącił Washington. — Ale nie możecie otwarcie występować przeciwko Henry'emu Laurensowi. Jeśli macie coś robić, róbcie to po cichu. Ja o tym nie wiem. Rozumiemy się?  
  
Alex na powrót obrócił się w jego stronę.  
  
— Nie wiesz, dopóki nie znajdziemy na Henry'ego czegoś, co upoważni FBI do pełnego śledztwa — powiedział.  
  
Washington zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że coś wiesz?  
  
— Mam podejrzenia — odparł wymijająco Alex.  
  
Jego szef nie naciskał. Pewnie wiedział, że i tak nic z niego nie wyciągnie.  
  
— Będzie dobrze, Alex — powiedziała Eliza, uśmiechając się raźnie do Alexa.  
  
Kiwnął głową.  
  
– Dziękuję – powiedział do swoich przyjaciół. I miał nadzieję, że w tym słowie usłyszeli wszystko, co chciał im przekazać.  
  
I znowu nie czuł żadnej pewności siebie.  
  
Co jeżeli nie uda mu się odnaleźć Johna do jego dwudziestu pierwszych urodzin? Czy po tej dacie chłopak sam do niego wróci?  
  
Miał tyle pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi.  
  
A on i John... mieli tyle słów do powiedzenia sobie nawzajem. A znowu wszystko zostało przesunięte. Tym razem nie wiadomo, o ile.  
  
Wiedział jedno.  
  
On i John pierwszy i ostatni raz zostali rozdzieleni przez Henry'ego Laurensa. Dopilnuje tego.

***

Najgorsze nie było to, że od miesiąca Alex nie wpadł na żaden trop Johna. Najgorsze nie było to, że czuł się tak zmęczony psychicznie, jak nigdy dotąd. Najgorsze nie było to, że bez Johna miał wrażenie, że nie ma prawej ręki.  
  
Najgorsze było to, że życie toczyło się wokół niego całkiem normalnym życiem. Kiedy szum wokół rozprawy sądowej się wyciszył, praca w FBI znów stała się taka jak dawniej. On sam nie mógł przecież rzucić wszystkiego na koszt poszukiwań chłopaka, skoro przecież ten powiedział mu, żeby Alex w ogóle tego nie robił.  
  
Nie miał zamiaru go słuchać, głównie dlatego, że nie mógł znieść myśli tego, że John i Henry są razem. Ale gówno dawały mu jego myśli, skoro nie miał żadnego punktu zahaczenia. Co prawda, jego przyjaciele pomagali mu szukać Johna, ale oni przecież nie uzupełniali jego brakującej wiedzy. Nie mieli jak.  
  
Oprócz poszukiwań, pracował. To oznaczało, że całe dnie, od rana do wieczora, spędzał w biurze. Pobijał własne rekordy w podtrzymywaniu prawidłowego funkcjonowania organizmu za pomocą hektolitrów kawy.  
  
I choć sprawy rozwiązywał tak dobrze, jak zwykle, to, na czym naprawdę mu zależało, pozostawało dla niego jedną wielką tajemnicą.  
  
— Alex.  
  
Alex drgnął, otwierając gwałtownie oczy.  
  
— Witaj, Elizo — powiedział na widok swojej przyjaciółki siedzącej w fotelu Johna.  
  
Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jak zdołała dostać się do jego gabinetu tak cicho, ale Eliza odezwała się, nim jego ociężały mózg wykombinował jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.  
  
— Doszedłeś do czegoś? — zapytała. — W kwestii Johna?  
  
Pokręcił głową, otrzeźwiając się nieco, gdy usłyszał jego imię.  
  
— A ty? — zapytał z nadzieją, ale ona powtórzyła jego gest.  
  
— Za to przyszłam ci coś zaproponować. A raczej... podsunąć myśl?  
  
— Strzelaj — powiedział Alex, teraz już całkowicie rozbudzony.  
  
— To może ci się nie spodobać — ostrzegła.  
  
— Ostatnio nic mi się nie podoba — zauważył ponuro. — Nie może być gorzej.  
  
Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.  
  
— Alex, wiem, że to dla ciebie absurdalne, ale... sądzę, że John doskonale sobie radzi.  
  
Prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
  
Ostatnio często prychał, za to wcale nie przewracał z irytacją oczami.  
  
Eliza westchnęła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
  
— Zastanów się. Jest takim inteligentnym i dzielnym chłopakiem. Na pewno ma plan, poradzi sobie, a jeśli chodzi o potem... a potem, jak skończy dwadzieścia jeden lat, wróci do ciebie. Zupełnie tak, jak obiecał.  
  
— Chcę go znaleźć wcześniej. — Alex potarł twarz dłońmi, opierając się łokciami o krawędź biurka. — Tęsknię za nim.  
  
— Wiem. — Eliza pochyliła się w jego stronę i pogładziła jego ramię. — Ale nie obwiniaj się, jeżeli ci się to nie uda. Wszyscy się staramy. Ale co możemy zrobić, skoro nie mamy żadnego tropu?  
  
Pokiwał głową, czując w brzuchu nieprzyjemny ścisk.  
  
— Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej? — zapytał, żeby odwrócić myśli od perspektywy zobaczenia Johna za co najmniej dwa miesiące.  
  
— Ach, to. — Odchrząknęła i wsparła plecy o oparcie fotela. — Zacznij współpracować z Jeffersonem.  
  
Uniósł brwi.  
  
— Z nim?  
  
— Tak.  
  
Zamrugał.  
  
— Po chuj?  
  
— Jefferson prowadzi sprawę z Marią Reynolds — odparła gładko Eliza, jakby spodziewała się jego reakcji i miała na nią przygotowaną odpowiedź. — A z tego, co pamiętam, wspominałeś ostatnio, że podejrzewasz, że Henry jest z nią silnie związany. Nie tylko tym, że pracowała u niego jako służba. Tylko jako ktoś więcej. Jako _most._ _  
_  
Alex spojrzał na Elizę ze zrozumieniem.  
  
— I sądzisz, że Jefferson pomoże mi znaleźć mapę do tego, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie tego mostu? — upewnił się.  
  
— Nie — odparła krótko. — Jefferson ma teraz myśli zajęte kompletnie kimś innym i jest jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczny od Herculesa, który ma coś ugotować. Nie. Sądzę, że Thomas jest w stanie przekazać ci wszystkie informacje, jakie otrzymał o i od Marii Reynolds, gdy pracował nad jej sprawą sam.  
  
— Ach — mruknął i zastanowił się chwilę. — Sądzisz, że warto, żebym z nią porozmawiał?  
  
— Alex — powiedziała ostro Eliza. — Oczywiście, że warto, żebyś z nią porozmawiał. Uważasz, że ma coś wspólnego z Henrym. Co znaczy, że ma coś wspólnego z Johnem.  
  
Pokiwał głową.  
  
— Ale najpierw ustalę parę rzeczy z Jeffersonem — stwierdził.  
  
— Bądź miły — rzekła, gdy wstał.  
  
— Jasne — rzucił, wychodząc.

*

— Więc uważasz, że powinienem ci pomóc — powiedział bez zainteresowania Jefferson, przeglądając akta.  
  
— No, tak — odparł Alex, zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
  
— Powiedz mi, Hamilton — Jefferson rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie — dlaczego mam pomagać ci w sprawach, które mnie nie dotyczą?  
  
— Bo pracujemy w jednym zespole?  
  
— Tylko, jeśli chodzi o Marię Reynolds. — Zatrzasnął głośno teczkę. — Nigdzie nie jest napisane „John Laurens". Ten człowiek mnie nie obchodzi.  
  
— Ale mnie obchodzi — powiedział Alex.  
  
— I co z tego? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dobrze wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie, co cię obchodzi.  
  
— Ale jesteśmy zespołem — powiedział uparcie Alex, podążając za Jeffersonem, który poszedł odłożyć papiery do szafki.  
  
— To mnie nie przekona — odparł sucho mężczyzna. — Szczerze? Nic mnie nie przekona, cepie. To nie jest moja sprawa, i tyle. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż uganianie się za Johnem Laurensem.  
  
— Na przykład uganianie się za Angelicą? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Alex.  
  
Jefferson obdarzył go kolejnym zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Co za niedorzeczny pomysł.  
  
— Całkiem realny, jak dla mnie.  
  
Wyższy mężczyzna głośno wypuścił powietrze przez nos.  
  
— I tak nie rozumiem, dlaczego to powiedziałeś.  
  
— Żeby ci dociąć.  
  
— Ach. Mogłem się spodziewać, że to nie miało na celu niczego inteligentnego.  
  
Alex zdecydował się na zignorowanie tego komentarza.  
  
— Mądry z ciebie facet, Thomas — powiedział. — Wiesz, że Maria Reynolds ma wiele wspólnego z Henrym Laurensem w sprawach kryminalistycznych.  
  
— Ty też to wiesz.  
  
— O. Czyli wiesz?  
  
— Na miłość boską, tak. — Jefferson przewrócił oczami.  
  
— A czy wiesz, co to takiego?  
  
— Jeszcze nie — odparł niechętnie mężczyzna.  
  
— Ja też. Co powiesz na to, żeby wspólnie rozwiązać tę zagadkę?  
  
— To niemożliwe.  
  
— Co jest niemożliwe?  
  
— Rozwiązanie jej.  
  
— Co ty pierdolisz?  
  
— Wiesz, że jedynym źródłem informacji jest Maria Reynolds albo jej mąż? — zapytał Jefferson. — Jeśli nie, to właśnie się dowiedziałeś. Maria milczy, James leży w grobie. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozwiązanie zagadki wielkiego szefa mafii. Dziękuję, możesz sobie iść.  
  
— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie — wypalił Alex, kiedy Jefferson zaczął wypychać go z gabinetu.  
  
— Jakie znowu?  
  
— Czy jeśli ruszymy na odbiór Johna Laurensa, bo będziemy mieli wystarczająco dużo powodów, żeby napuścić psy na Henry'ego, pojedziesz razem ze mną?  
  
Jefferson przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy.  
  
— Zastanowię się — burknął. — A teraz sobie idź.

*

— Nie wiem, co ja tu robię — powiedział Burr szeptem, który był wystarczająco głośny, żeby usłyszały go więźniarki ze wszystkich cel. — Dlaczego godzę się na wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz?  
  
— Bo jesteś dobrym przyjacielem — odparł Alex kącikiem ust.  
  
— Chyba głupim idiotą.  
  
— To też.  
  
Wiele kobiet zerkało na nich z zainteresowaniem, kiedy stali przed celą Marii Reynolds w oczekiwaniu na strażnika. Kilka minut później ten wreszcie łaskawie zdecydował się pojawić.  
  
— Na ile was z nią zostawić? — zapytał, zerkając na Alexa.  
  
— Godzina wystarczy — odpowiedział, wkładając ręce do kieszeni kurtki.  
  
— Co? — Aaron spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty. — Mówiłeś, że dwadzieścia min…  
  
— Jeśli skończymy wcześniej, zostawię z nią kolegę i zjawię się u pana — dodał Alex.  
  
— CO?!  
  
— W porządku — rzekł strażnik, który chyba nie mógł doczekać się powrotu na swoje stanowisko.  
  
Bez zbędnych przedłużeń otworzył im celę i pozwolił im wejść do środka.  
  
Alex za cholerę nie rozumiał, kto dał mu zgodę wpuszczać ludzi, nawet jeśli są agentami FBI, do celi, którą zajmowała ponoć groźna kryminalistka, ale teraz nie do końca go to obchodziło. Jebać system panujący w tym więzieniu. Chciał dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy. Paru ważnych rzeczy.  
  
— Ach — powiedziała Maria Reynolds, siedząca na pryczy, trzymając książkę na kolanach.  
  
Bez obcisłych ubrań i idealnego makijażu nie prezentowała się tak świetnie jak za pierwszym razem, gdy ją zobaczył, ale jej wygląd wciąż oszałamiał.  
  
— Zastanawiałam się, kiedy przyjdziesz — rzekła, przewracając kartkę i zerkając na Alexa kątem oka.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał, opierając się o ścianę. — Jak długo?  
  
— Odkąd usłyszałam o rozprawie — odparła, zamykając książkę i spoglądając na niego z góry. — Współczuję z powodu straty. Musi być ci przykro, że John wyjechał.  
  
Alex przekrzywił głowę.  
  
— Bardziej jest mi przykro z powodu tego, z kim się znajduje — odparł.  
  
Dziwne, że przez ostatni miesiąc zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli na tyle, by wypowiadać ją bez fali miażdżących go emocji.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Jej oczy zalśniły z empatią. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że zrobiła tyle złych rzeczy. Powinna cieszyć się życiem, a nie marnować je w więzieniu. Gdy wyjdzie, będzie już stara. Bez przyszłości, którą mogła mieć.  
  
— Henry Laurens to okrutny człowiek — powiedziała. — Nigdy nie chciałam tego, żeby odebrał Johnowi wszystko, co kocha, ale chyba wreszcie mu się udało.  
  
Alex wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— Zastanawiam się, czy…  
  
—...czy mogłabym opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim, o czym nie opowiedziałam ci poprzednim razem? — dokończyła miękko, a gdy przytaknął, pokręciła głową. — Nie. Nie mogę.  
  
— Dlaczego? — Podszedł do niej. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią z dołu. — Ujawnienie tej informacji nic nie będzie cię kosztować. A ja gwarantuję ci, że jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, wyjdziesz stąd o wiele szybciej niż powinnaś.  
  
Jej uśmiech zbladł, a po chwili zniknął zupełnie.  
  
— To jedyna rzecz, o jakiej teraz marzę — powiedziała.  
  
— Masz ją na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
  
— To nie takie proste.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
Okręciła wokół palca kosmyk włosów.  
  
— Wiesz, dlaczego zostawiłam Johna razem z Henrym, skoro powinnam go przed nim chronić, udzielać wsparcia, dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności? — zapytała, nie patrząc mu w twarz.  
  
— Zaszłaś w ciążę — przypomniał sobie Alex.  
  
Potwierdziła.  
  
— Zbyt bałam się, że Henry wykorzysta moją córkę przeciwko mnie — powiedziała. — Wolałam być daleko, gdy miałam ją rodzić. Jak najdalej od niego.  
  
Milczał, więc kontynuowała z westchnieniem.  
  
— Ale to nic nie dało. Nie możesz uciec z sieci pająka, jeśli jesteś tylko muchą. Gdy pracowałam u niego w domu, robiłam złe rzeczy, ale to nie były zabójstwa. One zaczęły się wtedy, kiedy mnie znalazł. Powiedział, że skrzywdzi Susan, jeśli znowu nie będę z nim pracować. Nie wiem, z czyjej ręki zginął Samuel, ale wiem, że zginął z jego polecenia, bo Henry nie mógł znieść myśli, że przyjaciel Johna mógłby go pociągnąć na lepszą drogę. Charles pozałatwiał wszystkie ważne sprawy, a potem samego siebie, bo powiedziałam mu, że zginie. Dałam mu wybór. Zabije siebie sam albo ja to zrobię. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że lepsza jest pierwsza opcja.  
  
Alex zamknął oczy, skupiając się.  
  
— Musieliśmy to robić. Charles też pracował w tej organizacji. Ja chroniłam Susan, której życie wisiało na włosku, on planował rozwalić wszystko od środka, żeby uwolnić John. I w tym momencie już zaszłam za daleko, żeby teraz się wycofać. — Roześmiała się ponuro. — Henry Laurens może dobrze prowadzi firmy, ale jeszcze lepiej prowadzi swoją mafię. Wiesz, czym się zajmujemy? Morderstwami na zlecenie. Handlem narkotykami i bronią. A ostatnio coraz częściej handlem ludźmi. Zyskujemy też informacje, a potem je sprzedajemy. Jako prawa ręka wiem wszystko. I mogę ci to przekazać, bo wiesz co? Sama już nie wiem, kim jestem. Mam w dupie życie i wartości, ale kocham swoją córkę i nie chcę, żeby zawsze żyła w strachu o swoje życie, a tak będzie, jeśli nie powstrzymamy Henry'ego. A wy możecie to zrobić, prawda? — Otworzył oczy, bo poczuł na sobie jej wzrok. — Jesteście w stanie go powstrzymać?  
  
— Jeśli dasz nam wystarczająco dużo informacji — odparł. — Tak.  
  
— Nie możesz powiedzieć, że to wyszło ode mnie.  
  
— A jak inaczej? Nie uwierzą mi.  
  
Zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
— Nie mogę w takim razie tego powiedzieć. Susan…  
  
— Jeśli powiesz nam, gdzie ją znaleźć, zapewnimy jej bezpieczeństwo — zapewnił ją Alex. — Wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli zaczniemy współpracować.  
  
Na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
  
— Naprawdę zmieniłeś się dla tego chłopaka, prawda?  
  
— Zmieniłem się? — powtórzył, zaskoczony.  
  
Zaśmiała się cicho.  
  
— Nie zapominaj tego, ile John spędził w szpitalu — powiedziała. — Zdążyliśmy wymienić między sobą mnóstwo informacji.  
  
Alex spojrzał w bok. Tak za nim tęsknił.  
  
— Dlaczego złożyłaś fałszywe zeznania? — zapytał. — Mówiłaś, że to ty zabiłaś Samuela.  
  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
— Ktoś musiał zostać oskarżony, a ja i tak zostałam złapana.   
  
Zza jego pleców rozległo się chrząknięcie.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tutaj jestem.  
  
— Jako świadek, Burr — odparł Alex. — Jako świadek. — Spojrzał na Marię. — Mów.

***

Alex zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie popełnił jednego z większych błędów swojego życia, dzieląc się swoimi odkryciami (które odkryciami tak naprawdę nie były) razem z Jeffersonem, a później z Washingtonem. W końcu, jeśli sprawa pójdzie do mediów, Henry na pewno dowie się, że go szukają.  
  
Co z tego, że mogli wytoczyć ciężkie działa, jeśli oznaczało to, że Laurens stanie się ostrożniejszy w swoich czynach?  
  
Nie żeby mieli już jakiś trop. Ale FBI dopadło trzy z jego mniejszych baz, o których opowiedziała im Maria.  
  
I świetnie, ma odpowiedź na swoje wcześniejsze myśli. Rozwalenie funkcjonalności baz z całą pewnością zwróciło uwagę Henry'ego Laurensa na sprawy, na które lepiej by było, żeby nie patrzył.  
  
Spoglądał na swoją kawę i obracał w dłoni pomiętą już kartkę, którą wręczył mu John parę miesięcy temu.  
  
Ile czasu zajmuje wrócenie do Waszyngtonu? Czy nie powinien już dawno być na miejscu? Nie powinien choćby do niego zadzwonić?  
  
Jego urodziny powinni świętować razem. Powinni pójść do kina, a potem na kolację. Alex powinien dać mu prezent, na który pomysł miał od dawna — bilety do Kalifornii.  
  
Dwadzieścia jeden lat skończył dwa tygodnie temu. Dlaczego nadal się nie odzywał? Spojrzał na karteczkę, jakby mógł z niej wyczytać coś więcej. Ale tusz nie rozmył się, nie ułożył w nowe słowa. Nadal widniała na niej jedynie liczba.  
  
Mimo wszystkich zmartwień, mimo walki, jaką Alex podjął, mimo powodów, teraz nie miał siły.  
  
Teraz zaczął się poddawać. A został ostatni w poszukiwaniach Johna. Henry'ego szukali wszyscy, Johna tylko on.   
  
Nie znajdzie go. Równie dobrze może być na biegunie północnym albo gdzieś w Azji. Albo na jakiejś wyspie. Jak ma go odnaleźć bez żadnych wskazówek? Dlaczego John nie napisał na tej kartce miejsca, w którym będzie, skoro zaplanował to już wcześniej? Dlaczego nie powiedział mu nazwy? Dlaczego musiał tak wszystko utrudnić?  
  
Pokręcił głową i wsunął kartkę do kieszeni, powracając do powolnego picia kawy. Miał dosyć tego wszystkiego. Miał dość samego siebie.  
  
Gdy tak topił swoje myśli w ciemnym, gorącym płynie, rozległo się pukanie do jego drzwi. Bez entuzjazmu uniósł głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak do środka wchodzi Angelica.  
  
— No cześć — powiedział ponuro. — Nie, nie doszedłem do tego, kto jest Królikiem. Znając życie to prawdziwy królik, ktoś sobie robi jaja z policji. Rozumiesz, jaja. Pewnie wielkanocne. Dlaczego w ogóle przyniosłaś mi te akta? Żeby się pośmiać? A nie, czekaj. Jest zając wielkanocny, a nie królik, tak?  
  
Kobieta patrzyła na niego, tak samo spięta, jak feralnego dnia w jego celi.  
  
— Peggy współpracuje z nami na odległość — powiedziała.  
  
— Super. — Prychnął z rozbawieniem. — Przesłała nam już jakieś klucze?  
  
— Znaleźliśmy go.  
  
Zamrugał, będąc pewnym, że się przesłyszał.  
  
— Kogo? — zapytał z mocno walącym sercem, a chociaż domyślał się, chciał usłyszeć to na własne uszy.  
  
— Johna.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał opanowanym tonem.  
  
— Nie tak daleko — odpowiedziała Angelica z lekkim uśmiechem.  
  
Ona też była zmęczona ostatnimi miesiącami. Zauważył, że stała się przygaszona, twarz miała bladą, a włosy matowe, źle się czuła. A teraz pierwszy raz od dawna uśmiechnęła się naprawdę szczerze.  
  
— To znaczy gdzie?  
  
Odetchnęła.  
  
— Karolina Południowa.


	27. XXVII

Wreszcie zaczął czuć, że ma czysty umysł. Wręcz wibrował z gotowości do działania, ale jednocześnie... był niesamowicie spokojny. Może to dlatego, że wreszcie _wiedział_. Miał cel, który miał zamiar osiągnąć.  
  
— Mogę bez problemu dowodzić akcją — powiedział, strzepując ze spodni pyłek kurzu, a potem przyglądając się Washingtonowi.  
  
— Doskonale, Alex. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś miał zaraz ruszyć w pościg — rzucił Washington. — Nie wiemy jeszcze dokładnie, gdzie on jest.  
  
Alex otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast niego zrobił to Lafayette:  
  
— A czy musimy wiedzieć? — zapytał Francuz.  
  
— Co masz przez to na myśli? Chcesz jechać do Karoliny Południowej, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić w niej dalej?  
  
Lafayette wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swojego szefa spod przymrużonych powiek.  
  
— Dlaczego by nie? Stąd nie zrobimy wiele więcej, tak sądzę. A będąc na miejscu zawsze istnieje szansa, że natkniemy się na coś przypadkiem.  
  
 _—Mała_ szansa.  
  
— Ale jednak istnieje — wtrącił Hercules. — Żeby coś znaleźć, trzeba znaleźć się jak najbliżej celu. Ty przynajmniej zawsze tak mówiłeś.  
  
Washington westchnął ciężko, jakby właśnie zapytał Boga, dlaczego jego najlepsi agenci upierają się przy tym, żeby wyjechać z Waszyngtonu i ot tak wypłynąć na głębokie wody.  
  
— No i — dodał Alex, nim mężczyzna zdążył wyrazić swój sprzeciw — nie chcę wziąć ze sobą dużego oddziału.  
  
— Tylko kilku naszych?  
  
— Tak — odparł Alex. Wreszcie. Wreszcie był pewny siebie. — Ta sprawa nie może być nagłośniona przez media, prawda? A i tak dużą uwagę na FBI zwróciła ta... rozprawa — to słowo wyrzucił z siebie z odrazą. — Chcę po prostu go znaleźć. I chcę, żeby Henry Laurens poniósł konsekwencje za wszystko, co zrobił.  
  
— To ryzykowne.  
  
— Masz na myśli branie małego zespołu? — zainteresował się Alex.  
  
— Oczywiście. — Washington machnął niecierpliwie ręką, zrzucając z biurka kartkę papieru. — Henry Laurens nie może nie mieć wokół siebie swojej gwardii ochronnej, jako tak ważna osoba, trzymająca wszystko razem. Prawda? A to znaczy, że nie uda się wam go dopaść w tak małej grupie.  
  
I znowu Alex nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Im nas mniej, tym większe szanse są, że nawet nie zorientuje się, że jesteśmy w tym samym stanie — powiedziała Angelica, a wszyscy odwrócili wzrok w jej stronę. Mówiła monotonnym, zmęczonym tonem, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Nie patrzyła na nich. — Poza tym, kiedy zrobiłeś się taki ostrożny, gdy idzie o ratowanie ludzkiego życia?  
  
— Po prostu — ciągnął Alex — musimy działać. Zbyt długo czekałem, szefie. Zbyt długo — powiedział ciszej i zacisnął dłoń na rąbku koszuli.  
  
Z początku nikt się nie odzywał. Wydawało się, że każdy nad czymś się zastanawiać, analizuje. Alex nie miał pojęcia, nad czym, ale on sam obmyślał plan działania.  
  
Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już za parę dni i parę godzin będzie trzymał Johna w ramionach, a Henry Laurens zostanie skuty. Jeśli pójdzie źle… Wszystko się przedłuży.  
  
Ale znajdą go. Nie widział innej opcji.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech, mając zamiar rozpocząć kolejny już tego dnia monolog na temat tego, że im dłużej tu siedzą, tym więcej czasu Henry spędza z Johnem, a on tego nienawidzi, ale w tym samym momencie odezwał się jego szef.  
  
— Zróbmy więc to, Alex.  
  
— Słucham? — Zamrugał.  
  
— Masz rację, nie ma sensu czekać — odparł krótko Washington. — Masz rację. Im dłużej tu siedzimy, tym więcej złych rzeczy się dzieje. Rzeczy, na które nie mamy wpływu. Udzielam ci pełnej zgody na zorganizowanie akcji, ale warunki są dwa…  
  
— Mały zespół i „zamknij mordę"? — zapytał Alex.  
  
— Mały zespół i pamiętaj, że będziesz miał za plecami duże wsparcie, dlatego „utrzymuj kontakt".  
  
— Jasne. — Alex odetchnął z ulgą.  
  
— Chcę, żeby pojechała z tobą czwórka osób — powiedział Washington. — Oczywiście, muszą wyrazić na to zgodę.  
  
Jakby ktoś nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Alex rozejrzał się po gabinecie.  
  
— Zbyt wielkiego wyboru to ja tutaj nie mam — stwierdził. — Lafayette?  
  
— Jasne. — Francuz uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
— Hercules?  
  
— Przyda ci się ktoś wybuchowy — mruknął jego przyjaciel.  
  
Alex ponownie kiwnął głową.  
  
— Angelica?  
  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego.  
  
— Przepraszam cię, Alex. Nie dam rady — powiedziała.  
  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał zapytać „dlaczego?", ale nie zrobił tego. Ogarnął wzrokiem całą jej postać i to wystarczyło, żeby zrozumiał, że od musi być chora. W końcu od dłuższego czasu nie wyglądała za dobrze i najwyraźniej musiało jej się pogorszyć.  
  
— Rozumiem — odparł miękko i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Odpocznij.  
  
Nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Zmarszczyła brwi, pokiwała głową i odwróciła wzrok. Przeniósł spojrzenie na drugi koniec pokoju.  
  
— Jefferson?  
  
Jefferson łypnął na niego znad trzymanej do góry nogami gazety, która, nie wiadomo skąd, nagle znalazła się w jego dłoniach.  
  
— Czego? — zapytał wrogo.  
  
— Będziesz w moim zespole? — zapytał niewinnie Alex.  
  
— Ty naprawdę uważasz to za dobry pomysł, prawda? — zapytał z odrazą Jefferson.  
  
— Oczywiście — prychnął Alex, ale natychmiast zmienił ton, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może być dupkiem, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie, jeśli chce przekonać Jeffersona. — Potrzebuję cię w tym zespole.  
  
Jefferson rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Angeliki.  
  
— Niech ci będzie — burknął z irytacją.  
  
— Dzięki. — Alex spojrzał na Washingtona.  
  
Ten odchrząknął.  
  
— Nadal brakuje ci jednej osoby.  
  
— Świetnie, niech będzie Burr. Na pewno nie odmówi — rzekł z zadowoleniem Alexander.  
  
— W to nie wątpię — odparł cierpko Washington, a Alex dobrze wiedział, że właśnie przypomniał sobie wszystkie sytuacje, w których on i Burr byli sobie lojalni aż do bólu. — Ale Aaron nie nadaje się do takich misji.  
  
— Tak myślałem, że się nie zgodzisz — odparł Alex, który przewidział odpowiedź Washingtona, nim ten ją zadał. — W takim razie wybieram Marię.  
  
Jefferson rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie z kąta, w którym siedział.  
  
— Jaką, kurwa, Marię?  
  
— Reynolds, na miłość boską — odparł Alex, a Lafayette zakrztusił się herbatą.  
  
— Genialne — stwierdził.  
  
— Chyba oszalałeś — warknął Washington.  
  
— Tak, już dawno — powiedział Alex. — Maria doskonale wie, gdzie i jak Henry żyje. Ta kobieta to kopalnia informacji i ze mną będzie o wiele bardziej przydatna niż w więzieniu. Nie ukrywajmy.  
  
— I sądzisz, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci włączyć do zespołu seryjną zabójczynię, tak? I jeszcze w pełnej wolności?  
  
— Po pierwsze, Maria to nie morderczyni — odparł Alex. — Zabiła swojego męża i to tylko dlatego, że był dla niej i jej córki jak Henry dla Johna. A po drugie, tak.  
  
Washington spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
  
— Nie morderczyni? Huh. Uważasz, że nie wykorzysta sytuacji, żeby uciec.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— I jesteś tego pewien — dodał ze zrezygnowaniem Washington.  
  
— Tak. — Alex wziął głęboki wdech. — Nie zapominajmy, że mamy jej córkę. Oczywiście, pod ochroną, ale Maria nigdy nie chciałaby jej zostawić w żaden sposób. Reynolds jest niebezpieczna, to prawda, ale nie w taki sposób, jak sądzisz.  
  
— Wiesz co, Alex, zgadzam się — powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Washington. — Ale jeśli przez nią stanie się coś złego, ponosisz pełną odpowiedzialność.  
  
— Stoi — odrzekł natychmiast Alex.  
  
Był gotowy zrobić wszystko, byle tylko szanse na szybkie znalezienie Johna wzrosły.  
  
— Zakładając, że Maria się zgodzi, kiedy wyjeżdżacie? — zapytała Angelica.  
  
— Jutro.  
  
— Szybko. — Kobieta wstała. — Lepiej się z nią skontaktuję. Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział Alex, szczerze wdzięczny.  
  
Wymienił spojrzenia z Lafayettem.  
  
Jego przyjaciel pokiwał głową.  
  
— Już niedługo, Alex.  
  
Alexander odwrócił wzrok. _Będziemy walczyć._

***

Trudno wylądować na lotnisku w Karolinie Południowej i nie rzucać się w oczy, jeśli przyleciało się niewielkim, prywatnym samolotem, a potem opuściło się go z wielkimi walizkami w dłoniach. To nie tak, że wzięli ze sobą zbyt dużo ubrań. Po prostu mieli arsenał bojowy, którym Washington kazał im się zająć osobiście.  
  
„Nie każę innym agentom dźwigać za was broni" — powiedział wtedy.  
  
Ale, jak na dobrego szefa przystało, przysłał im samochód. Kierowca miał zabrać ich do hotelu, który wybrała Maria.  
  
Alex dawno nie pracował w tak specyficznie (a może ciekawie?) dobranym zespole, ale mimo niezrozumiałych uczuć wiedział, że wybrał dobrze. Jefferson nie wydawał się zachwycony tym, na co sam się zgodził, ale nie prawił żadnych chamskich uwag i zachowywał się wyjątkowo przyzwoicie. Lafayette był tak samo dziwnie podekscytowany, jak zawsze, gdy wyjeżdżali na misje, a Hercules zachowywał typową dla siebie powagę, rozglądając się wokół nieznanego lotniska. Maria trzymała się dosyć blisko Alexa, żując gumę i ciągnąc za sobą walizkę z ubraniami.  
  
— Gdzie jest nasz kierowca? — zapytała.  
  
— Powinien być trzy minuty temu — powiedział Jefferson.  
  
— Boże. W tym tempie nigdy nie znajdziemy Johna i nie udupimy tego bydlaka.  
  
— Nie przesadzaj — mruknął Hercules. — To tylko trzy minuty.  
  
— Tak samo mówię, gdy wchodzę do łazienki, żeby się wykąpać, i wierz mi, to nigdy nie trwa tak długo, jak obiecuję.  
  
Hercules nie musiał jej odpowiadać (chyba nawet się tym ucieszył), bo w ich stronę potoczył się lśniący, czarny van. Gdy tylko podjechał im pod nos i zatrzymał się, Lafayette bez wahania otworzył jego bagażnik.  
  
— No, to najpierw żelastwo — powiedział, unosząc pierwszą walizkę.  
  
Alex, widząc, że Lafayette i Hercules bez problemu poradzą sobie z wsadzaniem rzeczy do bagażnika, zajął miejsce na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu.  
  
Maria już tam była, siedząc na środku i wbijając wzrok w odbicie kierowcy, które ukazywało się w lusterku.  
  
— Cześć, Fred — przywitał się Alex, zatrzaskując drzwi.  
  
— Witaj, Alex.  
  
— Jak zdrowie?  
  
Fred pokręcił głową, ignorując jego pytanie. Alex westchnął ciężko i przeniósł spojrzenie na Marię.  
  
— Możesz tak na niego nie patrzeć?  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Nie lubi tego.  
  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami, ale odwróciła wzrok.  
  
Około dwie minuty później, do samochodu wsiedli Lafayette, Hercules i Jefferson. Ci pierwsi usadowili się obok Marii, a Jefferson zajął miejsce przy kierowcy.  
  
— Powiedzieć ci, gdzie jechać? — zwrócił się do Freda Alex.  
  
— Masz mnie za amatora? Mam wszystko zapisane.  
  
— A więc w drogę.  
  
— A skoro już o tym mowa — powiedział Jefferson, gdy pojazd ruszył. — Jesteś pewna, że jesteśmy w dobrym mieście?  
  
— Na pewno w dobrym miejscu — odparła Maria. — To znaczy, według tego, co rozpisałam, Henry powinien być gdzieś tutaj. Zatrzymamy się na noc, a jutro zobaczymy, czy Hendersonville rzeczywiście jest dobrym tropem. Jeśli nie, mamy poważny problem. Mówiąc szczerze, nie widzę innej drogi prowadzącej do Johna.  
  
— Cieszę się, że jesteś tak pozytywnie nastawiona do naszej misji — stwierdził Lafayette.  
  
Maria rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie.  
  
— A czego po mnie oczekujesz? Słuchaj, wiem, że nie jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, której zależy na Johnie, ale mam wrażenie, że jestem jedyną, która patrzy na sprawę realnie. To nie są przelewki, nie możemy mydlić sobie oczu fałszywymi nadziejami.  
  
— Bez obaw — dobiegło ich mruknięcie Jeffersona. — Hamilton też jest w tej samej drużynie, co ty.  
  
Alex przytaknął bez entuzjazmu.  
  
— Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Burra.  
  
Hercules prychnął.  
  
— Jedyne, na co mógłby się nam przydać, to do ugotowania cholernych buraków.  
  
Jefferson spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
  
— Nie ukrywajmy, on nawet tego nie potrafi nie spieprzyć — odparł.  
  
Reszta podróży do hotelu głównie minęła w ciszy. Nastroje nie były wspaniałe, ale Alex nie miał motywacji, żeby je naprawiać, zwłaszcza, że jego własny miał się gorzej od reszty razem wziętej.  
  
Gdy dojechali, Fred niemal wykopał ich na zewnątrz. To znaczy, wszystkich poza Alexem, bo z nim miał jeszcze do zamienienia parę słów. Parę, ale znaczących. Alex zanotował w mózgu wszystkie nowe informacje i prośby otrzymane od Washingtona za pośrednictwem Freda.  
  
To jasne, że nie zapomni wezwać wsparcia, kiedy będą już krok od odnalezienia Henry'ego, ale jego szef najwyraźniej sądził inaczej.  
  
Alex pożegnał się z kierowcą i podziękował mu, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi i dołączył do reszty swojego zespołu, stojącej przed szerokimi schodami prowadzącymi do ładnie wyglądającego budynku.  
  
Omiótł spojrzeniem zachmurzone niebo i ruszył przodem, nie odzywając się do swoich przyjaciół. Zacisnął usta, starając się wygnać ze swojej głowy ponure myśli, które napłynęły do niej tak samo szybko, jak wiatr przesuwał szare chmury.  
  
Ciągnąc za sobą walizki, poszli do recepcji. Alex nie był zadowolony z tego, że ekipa nie odzywa się ze względu na niego, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do wyduszenia z siebie choć paru zdań.  
  
Recepcjonista wyraźnie ich oczekiwał.  
  
— Witam! — odezwał się entuzjastycznie, gdy tylko pojawili się w polu jego widzenia, a Alex zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy mają coś przyklejone do czół, bo w końcu skąd ten facet może wiedzieć, że to właśnie oni są jego „gośćmi specjalnymi"? A swoją drogą, Washington mógł sobie darować.  
  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział Hercules.  
  
— Dzisiaj są państwo naszymi jedynymi gośćmi — rzekł stojący za podłużnym blatem mężczyzna. — Dawno w naszym hotelu nie było takich pustek.  
  
Lafayette wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z Alexem.  
  
— Dobrze się składa — zażartował Alex. — Bywamy bardzo głośni.  
  
— Jakie mamy pokoje? — zapytał Jefferson.  
  
Recepcjonista nagle zaczął wyglądać na speszonego.  
  
— Osobne, ale... eee, jeśli wolą państwo wspólne…  
  
— Nie, nie — powiedział szybko Alex, mając ochotę przywalić głową w ścianę. — Osobne są dobre.  
  
— Panuje tu jakaś cisza nocna? — zainteresowała się Maria.  
  
— Możemy prosić o klucze? — zapytał Alex, rzucając jej mordercze spojrzenie. — Jesteśmy zmęczeni podróżą.  
  
Recepcjonista wkrótce wręczył im to, co trzeba, i próbował przekonać ich do zmiany zdania na temat tego, że sami zaniosą swoje walizki do pokoi. Na szczęście, szybko się go pozbyli i udali we wskazaną stronę. Odnalezienie właściwych numerków okazało się nieco bardziej skomplikowane niż sądzili, ale koniec końców trafili, gdzie powinni.  
  
Maria rozdzieliła między wszystkich ubrania, które spoczywały w jej walizce. Zaraz po tym każdy mruknął „dobranoc" i udał się do swojej sypialni, nie wymieniając między sobą żadnych zbędnych słów.  
  
Alex westchnął, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie zwlekając dłużej, rzucił na łóżko niektóre z rzeczy wręczonych mu przez Marię i skierował się do łazienki.  
  
Wszedł pod prysznic i puścił wodę. Ta, z początku lodowata, po paru dłuższych sekundach stała się przyjemnie ciepła. Alex żałował, że nie zmyje z niego problemów tak samo łatwo, jak zmywa brud.  
  
Pierwszy raz czuł się na misji niepokojąco roztrzęsiony. I nic dziwnego. Gra przecież o zbyt wysoką stawkę. Osobistą.  
  
Westchnął, ciesząc się z chwilowego spokoju umysłu, ale wtedy w jego sypialni rozległ się ostry dźwięk telefonu. Bez namysłu wyłączył dopływ wody i huknął pięścią w ścianę.  
  
— Lafayette! — zawołał, bo to obok niego miał pokój. — Przestań dzwonić, do cholery!  
  
Stłumiona odpowiedź padła niemal natychmiast:  
  
— Przecież nie dzwonię, debilu. Albo to jakiś psychopata, albo recepcja, więc radzę ci odebrać, a nie truć dupę niewinnym ludziom. Chryste.  
  
Alex z irytacją przewrócił oczami i postanowił dokończyć kąpiel. Po krótkim czasie wyszedł z łazienki, mając ochotę kogoś zabić, bo przez ten cały czas telefon nie umilkł choćby na chwilę.  
  
Odebrał.  
  
— Halo? — zapytał, siląc się na to, żeby jego głos nie był suchy jak Sahara.  
  
Przez chwilę odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
  
— Halo? — powtórzył, teraz nie hamując się ze swoim zirytowanym tonem.  
  
— Ach, przepraszam, coś przerwało — powiedział głos.  
  
— Z kim…  
  
— Tu recepcja.  
  
— Aha. — Alex spojrzał na zegarek. No, jak na jego gust było zbyt późno, żeby do niego wydzwaniali, ale okej. — Super, o co chodzi? Właśnie miałem zamiar iść spać.  
  
— Tym razem dodzwoniłem się do pana Hamiltona, tak?  
  
— Jasne.  
  
— Tak, to dzwonię z wiadomością, że ktoś zostawił... no, wiadomość.  
  
— Fajnie. Jak ona brzmi?  
  
— Mam ją otworzyć?  
  
— Tak. — Alex machnął ręką, chociaż recepcjonista nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
  
— To nie w porządku. Może jednak zejdzie pan na dół, do recepcji?  
  
Powstrzymał jęk irytacji.  
  
— Dobrze, świetnie — rzucił. — Za chwilę tam będę.  
  
Odłożył słuchawkę. Nie parając się tym, żeby włożyć na siebie coś więcej niż aktualnie miał, wyszedł z pokoju i udał się na dół, rzucając zniecierpliwione spojrzenie mijanym przez siebie obrazom.  
  
Młody recepcjonista czekał na niego w tym samym miejscu, w którym spotkali go pierwszy raz.  
  
— No więc? — zapytał Alex, nim ten zdołał się odezwać.  
  
Mężczyzna odchrząknął i wyciągnął w jego stronę ładnie skrojoną kopertę.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Alex uniósł brwi, widząc drogi papier.  
  
— Mam sobie iść, czy…  
  
— Tak, poradzę sobie z czytaniem. Kto dostarczył kopertę? Kurierzy i listonosze raczej nie pracują o tej porze.  
  
— Jakiś... facet.  
  
— Stary, młody?  
  
— Raczej młody. Ale bardziej gdzieś pomiędzy. Nie przyglądałem się mu za bardzo.  
  
— Dzięki – powiedział kwaśno Alex, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju, zerkając na to, co trzymał w ręce.  
  
W pewnym momencie przystanął i oparł się o ścianę, żeby przeczytać wiadomość, którą dostał. Rozerwał kopertę i wyciągnął lekko chropowaty papier. Rozłożył go pospiesznie i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeczytał znajdujące się na nim słowa.

_Szanowny Panie Hamiltonie,_

_Jakże wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że przebywa Pan we właściwym mieście! Sądziłem, że spotkamy się co najmniej za tydzień, lecz w tym wypadku mam przyjemność zaprosić Pana na niedługą rozmowę już jutro. Jestem pewien, że nie odrzuci Pan zaproszenia – sądzę, że od dawna czekał Pan na nie, zwłaszcza, że może Pan spodziewać się na nim obecności mojego syna. Liczę, że wiadomość została przekazana na czas. W kopercie załączyłem adres miejsca spotkania. Jeśli nie ma Pan zamiaru spotkać się ze mną sam, radzę nie zabierać ze sobą trzydziestoosobowej grupy antyterrorystycznej, to mogłoby skończyć się tragicznie dla paru osób, a mój syn zapewne ucieszyłby się ze spotkania z Panem._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Henry Laurens_

Alex zamrugał kilka razy.  
  
Kurwa, mógł się spodziewać, że ten skurwysyn wyskoczy z jebanymi uprzejmościami.  
  
Jego wzrok skupił się na słowie „syn". Znowu poczuł w żołądku coś dziwnego. Z determinacją ścisnął w dłoni list od Henry'ego, miażdżąc go w kulkę.  
  
Przynajmniej wiedzą, gdzie muszą teraz pojechać. Jutro. Alex odepchnął się od ściany i poszedł w kierunku pokoju Lafayette'a.  
  
Jutro wszystko się skończy. 

***

— Dobrze się czujesz, Alex? — zapytał Hercules.  
  
Jechali właśnie samochodem (Jefferson prowadził, a Maria nawigowała, chociaż mieli GPS-a) i Alex przez całą drogę, jak na razie, patrzył przez okno.  
  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za szybą.  
  
Tak naprawdę z każdym mijanym kilometrem czuł się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemnie. Nie miał prawa, a jednak zdenerwowanie ciągle w nim rosło. I rosło.  
  
— Czyli źle — stwierdził Lafayette, a Alex rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
  
— Po prostu... — przez chwilę szukał słów. — Pierwszy raz idąc na misję... czuję, że jeśli coś spieprzę, nie będzie drugiej szansy. A wcześniej nigdy nawet nie myślałem, że mogę coś spieprzyć. Po prostu robiłem to, co do mnie należy. Rozumiesz?  
  
Lafayette i Hercules przez chwilę przyglądali się mu w milczeniu.  
  
— Rozumiemy — odparł Hercules. — Ale będzie dobrze, stary. Po prostu, jak mówiłeś, nie możemy się rozdzielać. Niedługo znowu wrócisz sobie do tych durnych rytuałów z Johnem…  
  
Alex przygryzł wargę.  
  
— Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie oni są — wymamrotał.  
  
— W opuszczonym szpitalu — odpowiedziała natychmiast Maria, zerkając na niego z przedniego siedzenia. — Mówiłam przecież.  
  
— Dziwne miejsce na zorganizowanie sobie bazy — stwierdził Hercules.  
  
— To nie jest jego baza. — Kobieta przewróciła oczami. — Tylko miejsce spotkania.  
  
— To skąd wiesz, że to opuszczony szpital?  
  
 _— My_ gdzieś musieliśmy się z nim spotykać.  
  
— Aha, czyli to dosłownie _miejsce spotkania_?  
  
 _— Miejsce_ _spotkań_ , gwoli ścisłości.  
  
— A, w porządku.  
  
Alex zamknął oczy i słuchając rozmów ekipy o niczym próbował się wyciszyć. Żałował trochę, że nie ma przy sobie Angelici. Przy niej jakoś zawsze czuł się nieco pewniej.  
Od rana starał się nie dopuszczać do swojego umysłu wspomnienia Johna, wiedząc, że jego chłopak tylko pogorszy panującą w jego uczuciach sytuację. I tak było ich zbyt dużo, i tak były zbyt niezrozumiałe.  
  
Dzisiaj wreszcie go zobaczy. Już niedługo. I już niedługo dopadnie Henry'ego Laurensa.  
  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i na powrót wbił wzrok w widok za oknem. Już niedługo.  
  
I rzeczywiście, _niedługo_ potem zatrzymali samochód, kilkanaście metrów od cholernie wysokiego i długiego budynku.  
  
Podczas, gdy Jefferson wyjmował broń i rozdzielał ją dla każdego po kolei, Alex stał, opierając się o maskę pojazdu i spoglądając na budynek z uniesioną głową.  
  
W świetle dziennym był doskonale widoczny i nie różnił się niczym od innych opuszczonych szpitali, które widział wcześniej wiele razy. Jedynym problemem pozostawała jego wielkość i to, że Alex nie potrafił ocenić, czy budynek jest na skraju samorozpadu, całkiem nieźle się trzyma, czy raczej coś pomiędzy. Nie wiedział, jak uda mu się oddzielić od reszty drużyny i jak odnajdzie Johna, ale miał nadzieję, że stanie się coś przypadkowego, co mu to umożliwi.  
  
A dlaczego właściwie ma rozdzielić się z drużyną, chociaż powiedział, że mają trzymać się razem?  
  
Musi spotkać Johna i Henry'ego sam. Tak było napisane na trzeciej kartce, bo w istocie w kopercie znajdowały się trzy kawałki papieru, a nie dwie. Jeśli akcja w pojedynkę ma ocalić życie Johna, nie wahał się jej przeprowadzić.  
  
Wkrótce ruszyli. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, prowadząc swoją drużynę do wejścia, ale nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, co postanowił.  
  
Zaklął w myślach. Ta akcja dawno przestała być dla niego tylko akcją. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie powinien brać w niej udziału. Emocjonalne powiązania nigdy nie były pożądane, a on właśnie im ulegał.  
  
— Wchodzimy — powiedział Alex, chwilę przed tym, jak popchnął drzwi do szpitala. — Zakończmy to szaleństwo.  
  
Zarejestrował lekki uśmiech Marii.  
  
— Pomóżmy Johnowi zacząć nowe życie — przytaknęła.  
  
Alex uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
  
— Skupienie — polecił.  
  
Gdy wszyscy byli w środku, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi lekko, odcinając dopływ światła do zakurzonego pomieszczenia. Alex pozwolił sobie stracić kilkanaście sekund na przyjrzenie się wnętrzu.  
  
Ze względu na wysoki sufit i nietypowo skonstruowane schody, jego zdaniem szpital wyglądał bardziej na opuszczoną willę niż na miejsce opieki medycznej, ale wiedział, że kiedyś rzeczywiście po prostu mógł nią być. Wiele bogatych rodzin oferowało odstąpienie swojego dobytku (zwykle już niepotrzebnego lub zniszczonego).  
Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść, Maria najwyraźniej też nie, więc Alex wybrał lewe schody. Miał nadzieję, że intuicja prowadzi go dobrze, ale trudno było mu się skupić, gdy jego serce napędzała niezdrowa adrenalina.  
  
Nikt z drużyny się nie odzywał, po prostu szli, zaglądając do mijanych pokoi, obchodząc ostrożnie potłuczone szkło i zamienione w stos drzazg i desek łóżka.  
  
Alex z kroku na krok odczuwał też coraz większą irytację. Dlaczego Laurens każe mu szukać? Dlaczego nie mógł napisać dokładnej lokalizacji na tej pieprzonej kartce? Wiadomość mówiła wyraźnie, żeby przyszedł sam do określonej pory dnia, dlaczego więc…  
  
— Też to słyszeliście? — odezwał się Hercules, wytrącając Alexa z zamyślenia.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Alex, opuszczając pistolet i spoglądając na przyjaciela ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
— No... jakby coś... pękało? — powiedział powoli Hercules.  
  
W tym momencie Alex naprawdę usłyszał dźwięk łamanego betonu.  
  
Spojrzał w górę.  
  
— Uwaga!  
  
On i reszta mieli zaledwie sekundę, żeby odruchowo rzucić się w bok, nim na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stali, zwaliła się część sufitu, niszcząc zamokłą podłogę. Hałas był tak wielki, że Alex miał pewność, że poniósł się echem po całym szpitalu. Zakaszlał cicho, odganiając sprzed twarzy powstały od uderzenia pył, unoszący się w powietrzu.  
  
Omiótł spojrzeniem kupy gruzu, zalegające w korytarzu, uświadamiając sobie, że jest jedyną osobą z drużyny, która rzuciła się na tę stronę.  
  
— Wszyscy cali? — zapytał głośno.  
  
Ktoś zakaszlał.  
  
— Tak, wszystko okej — odpowiedział mu Lafayette. — A ty?  
  
— Ja też. — Alex obejrzał się przez ramię.  
  
— Dobra, spokojnie, przesunięcie tego wszystkiego nie zajmie dużo — stwierdził Hercules. — Kurde, szkoda, że nie wziąłem żadnych materiałów... Chociaż, efekt ich użycia pewnie byłby jeszcze bardziej tragiczny…  
  
— Nic nie przesuwajcie — rozkazał Alex, wciąż patrząc na drugą stronę korytarza.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Ja idę dalej.  
  
— Ale co?  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że mamy trzymać się razem! — zawołał Hercules.  
  
— I to macie zrobić. Wezwijcie wsparcie, karetkę, cokolwiek — odparł Alex. — I wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. Ja muszę iść.  
  
— Przestań zachowywać się jak nieodpowiedzialny kretyn! — syknął Jefferson. — Plan był inny.  
  
— Plan od początku był taki, że muszę się od was odłączyć — odpowiedział prosto Alex. — Inaczej Henry zrobi coś Johnowi. Wasza rola się skończyła, więc posłuchajcie mnie. I nie zróbcie niczego głupiego. Wezwijcie wsparcie, tak? Mają tu być za piętnaście minut.  
  
— Alex, jeśli ruszysz się z miejsca... — zaczęła Maria, ale Alex nie czekał na to, aż skończy zdanie.  
  
Odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciół, znajdujących się za ścianą betonowych odłamków, i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie.  
  
Teraz, gdy był sam, miał wrażenie, że szpital pogrążony jest w nienaturalnej ciszy.   
  
Miał wrażenie, że ludzie widniejący na zniszczonych fotografiach śledzą każdy jego cichy krok.  
  
I miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz cała ta akcja nabiera głębszego sensu.  
  
Przyspieszył, zostawiając daleko w tyle zdenerwowanie i przyjaciół. Miał nadzieję, że rzeczywiście zrobienie tego, o co poprosiła go ta ohydna szumowina, sprawi, że wzrosną szanse potoczenia się wszystkiego po jego myśli.  
  
Po parunastu minutach marszu, wspinania się po schodach, omijania nadgniłych podłóg i ostrożnego szukania nadających się do chodzenia przejść, Alex przystanął. Wszystko dlatego, że usłyszał skrzypienie, dobiegające zza jego lewego ramienia.  
  
Obrócił się więc w stronę dźwięku i, ani na moment nie tracąc czujności, ruszył w jego stronę.  
  
Okazało się, że milknące nagle skrzypnięcie rozległo się za dużymi, ozdobnymi, lekko uchylonymi drzwiami.  
  
Bez wahania wślizgnął się do środka, cały czas będąc w gotowości. Rozejrzał się szybko po dużym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu i na moment opuścił pistolet, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na _niego._ _  
_  
— John — powiedział na wydechu.  
  
Brunet stał niemal na drugim końcu sali, ale Alex i tak widział go doskonale. Zalała go fala tak potężnej ulgi, że na moment zakryła wszelkie troski, które spoczywały na jego sercu od chwili, gdy John wyjechał.  
  
— Alex — odparł John lekko zdławionym tonem.  
  
Alex ruszył w jego stronę, ale chłopak szybko powstrzymał go gestem.  
  
— Jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, wynoś się stąd i nigdy nie wracaj — powiedział, nadal zduszonym głosem.  
  
W pokoju rozległ się krótki śmiech.  
  
— Nie powinieneś wyganiać gościa, którego zaprosiłem — odezwał się Henry Laurens, a Alex natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku, mierząc w niego pistoletem.  
  
Henry Laurens obdarował jego postać rozbawionym spojrzeniem, a potem skinął głową na własną broń, którą trzymał w ręce. Kierował ją prosto w stronę Johna.  
  
— Radziłbym ci opuścić tę zabawkę — powiedział cierpliwie mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Alexa. — Nie chcemy przecież, żeby stało się coś naszemu kochanemu Johnowi, prawda?  
  
Alex zmrużył oczy, ale poza tym nawet nie drgnął.  
  
— John nie jest twój — warknął.  
  
— A twój już tak? — zapytał Henry z udawanym zaskoczeniem. — Możesz mnie zabić, jeśli chcesz, ale nie możesz być pewien tego, że gdy to zrobisz, moja dłoń nie zaciśnie się wokół spustu i pocisk nie poleci w stronę Johna. Jesteś gotowy podjąć takie ryzyko?  
  
Alex nie odpowiedział.  
  
— Tak właśnie myślałem — powiedział Henry z lekkim uśmiechem. — Połóż pistolet na podłodze i kopnij go w moją stronę.  
  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to p…  
  
— Pomoże ci uratować Johna i siebie? — wpadł mu w słowo Henry. — Nie możesz mieć pewności. Ale to ja jestem gospodarzem, więc to ja dyktuję zasady.  
  
— Alex — powiedział John, ale Alex nie wiedział, czy prosi go o strzał, czy o odłożenie pistoletu.  
  
Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować życiem osoby, którą kochał.  
  
Wybrał to drugie. Położył pistolet na podłodze, a potem kopnął go w stronę Henry'ego.  
  
Laurens obserwował, jak przedmiot przejeżdża przez pokój i zatrzymuje się metr od niego.  
  
— Mądra decyzja — stwierdził, a Alex obdarzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. — Zostań, gdzie jesteś, jeśli łaska.  
  
— Nie mogę podejść do Johna? — zapytał z irytacją.  
  
— A po co? — Henry prychnął. — Powinna wystarczyć ci myśl, że już wystarczająco długo tu na ciebie czeka.  
  
Alex spojrzał na bruneta.  
  
John przez ten cały czas nie ruszył się z miejsca i ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z Alexa.  
  
— Spokojnie, John — rzekł Alex cichym głosem, starając się przekazać w tych słowach cały spokój świata. — Wyjdziemy z tego.  
  
John kiwnął głową, biorąc głęboki oddech.   
  
Alex posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech, chociaż spokojny wcale się nie czuł, i wykorzystał ten moment na lepsze przyjrzenie się Johnowi. Chłopak zmienił się po tych siedmiu miesiącach. Jakby zmężniał, wydoroślał, trzymał się w inny sposób. Oprócz jasnej blizny, biegnącej od końca lewej brwi, koło kącika oka, ust i kończącej się na podbródku, wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie dolega. Alex starał się zignorować to, że długie, kasztanowe loki zniknęły zupełnie, a na ich miejscu pojawiła się nieprzesadnie krótka fryzura.  
  
— Nic mu nie jest — powiedział Henry, zauważając spojrzenie Alexa. — Złamania z wcześniejszych chwil zagoiły się bez zbędnych problemów. Swoją drogą, wybacz, że musiałeś je oglądać, były potrzebne, żeby podkreślić tragedię sytuacji. Przez te siedem miesięcy wiele się nie działo, kazałem mu tylko ściąć włosy i raz zbyt mocno straciłem panowanie nad sobą, stąd ta blizna, ale... nawet nie potrzebowaliśmy lekarza, John rzeczywiście ma talent do leczenia.  
  
Alex poczuł, jak momentalnie wybucha w nim furia.  
  
— Ty…  
  
— Daruj sobie. — Henry machnął ręką, w której nie trzymał pistoletu. — Dobrze wiem, kim mogę być. Dobrze wiem, kim jestem. I kim nigdy nie będę.  
  
Alex otworzył usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy rozległy się serie strzałów, przez które drgnął lekko. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi z mocno bijącym sercem.  
  
Henry natomiast nawet nie zerknął w tamtym kierunku.  
  
— Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście przyprowadziłeś paru swoich ludzi — stwierdził. — Nie martw się, moja grupa się nimi zajmie. Już nigdy ich nie zobaczysz... a przynajmniej nie żywych. Jest z nimi Maria, prawda? Ona zasługuje na specjalne traktowanie. Mam nadzieję, że ją wezmą żywcem. Jeśli nie, trudno. Śmierć też mnie zadowoli.  
  
Alex nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa.  
  
Poprowadził swoich przyjaciół prosto na rzeź.  
  
— Jedzie do nas wsparcie — powiedział cicho. — Ty też stąd nie wyjdziesz.  
  
— Owszem, wyjdę — odparł pewnie Henry.  
  
— Po co to wszystko?  
  
— Co takiego?  
  
— Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś?  
  
Henry zaśmiał się.  
  
— Sądziłem, że chciałeś ocalić Johna? Przyjeżdżając tutaj, kupiłeś mu całkiem sporo czasu. Jeśli coś cię pocieszy, gdybyś tu nie przyszedł o odpowiedniej godzinie, na dodatek sam, znalazłbyś jedynie jego zwłoki. Nie martw się swoją drużyną.  
  
— Świetnie, w takim razie porozmawiajmy — powiedział Alex, drżąc ze złości. Jeśli może coś teraz zrobić, to chociaż przytrzymać go tu do czasu, aż przyjedzie wsparcie.  
  
— O czym chcesz rozmawiać?  
  
— Trudno mi powiedzieć. Czego chcesz od swojego syna?  
  
Laurens zerknął na Johna z rozbawieniem.  
  
— Powiedz mi lepiej, czego ty od niego chcesz.  
  
Alex zazgrzytał zębami ze złości.  
  
— Nic, czego nie może mi dać.  
  
— Ale może dać ci wszystko.  
  
— Widzę, że jesteś bardzo obeznany w tej sytuacji.  
  
— To mój syn. — Henry wzruszył ramionami. — Wychowałem go, więc owszem, jestem obeznany. Jedyne, czego nie przewidziałem, to tego, że będzie tak dobrze trzymał sekrety, że nie odgadnę ich nawet ja.  
  
Alex rzucił Johnowi krótkie spojrzenie. John pokręcił głową, paznokcie wbijał sobie w skórę na nadgarstkach. Bał się.  
  
— Chodzi mi o ciebie — dodał Henry. — Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że chłopiec otworzy przed sobą swoje beznadziejne serce, zainterweniowałbym od razu. A tak, widzisz, do jakiej sytuacji to nas wszystkich doprowadziło. — Znowu spojrzał na Johna. — Ludzie giną przez ciebie. Dlatego i ty zasługujesz, by dzisiaj zrobić to samo.  
  
— Nikt nie zginął przez niego — powiedział groźnie Alex, ale w środku czuł się tak, jakby jego serce miało zaraz eksplodować. — Wszyscy umierali przez ciebie.  
  
— Wiesz, co czułem, kiedy zginęła moja żona? — zapytał chłodno Henry.  
  
— Ona nie zginęła. Popełniła samobójstwo.  
  
— Wiesz, dlaczego to zrobiła? Nie mogła wytrzymać życia z Johnem. To przez niego straciłem osobę, która towarzyszyła mi przez całe życie!  
  
— John był tylko dzieckiem! — zaprotestował Alex. — Dlaczego zrzucasz odpowiedzialność na kogoś, kto wtedy nawet nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego odeszła jedna z jego najbliższych osób?  
  
— Gdyby nie on, wciąż by żyła.  
  
— To nieprawda, dobrze o tym wiesz. A jeśli tak ją kochałeś, dlaczego robisz krzywdę waszemu synowi?  
  
— Bo na nią zasługuje.  
  
John spuścił wzrok, a Alex poczuł pierwsze ukłucie paniki.  
  
— Słuchaj — powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Jeśli odłożysz broń…  
  
— John odebrał mi moją żonę, a ty chciałeś odebrać mi go — przerwał mu Henry. — Chcę tylko, żebyś poczuł się tak, jak osoba, która traci cały swój świat.  
  
— Tato…  
  
— Chcesz zabić własnego syna? — wykrzyknął Alex. — Nie możesz tego zrobić, Henry. Jeszcze wszystko da się naprawić. Musisz tylko opuścić broń i odsunąć się od niej.  
  
Laurens kolejny raz tego dnia roześmiał się. Tym razem dłużej i okrutniej. Alex obserwował go w napięciu.  
  
— Nie mów mi, co mogę robić, a czego nie, Hamilton. Może jestem szalony, ale nie głupi. Dobrze wiem, że nie ma już dla mnie nadziei.  
  
 _— John jest twoją nadzieją._ _  
_  
— Bzdury zakochanych — rzucił z pogardą Henry, przenosząc wzrok na Johna.  
  
— John to twój syn. Zawsze starał się cię chronić, nawet, jeśli krzywdziłeś go tak, że powinien od razu wydać cię policji. John to twoje dziedzictwo. To twoja nadzieja na lepsze jutro…  
  
— Dostrzegasz tylko to, co chcesz. A wiesz, czego chcesz? Chcesz być szczęśliwy. Ułożyć sobie życie z moim synem. _Z moim synem_. W życiu nie istnieje dobro!  
  
Alex pokręcił gwałtownie głową, a John spojrzał na niego bezradnie.  
  
— Proszę — powiedział, bo nic innego mu nie zostało.

— Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, nim pozwoliłeś się wedrzeć Johnowi do swojego życia – prychnął Henry, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.  
  
— Błagam cię! On nie zrobił nic złego! Zabij _mnie!_ _  
_  
— To on gra w sztuce, a ty dość już zrobiłeś — odparł Henry. — Ty tylko przyszedłeś oglądać.  
  
Gdy Alex zrozumiał, że Henry ma zamiar strzelić, rzucił się w jego stronę.  
  
W tym samym momencie drzwi do otworzyły się z łoskotem i do środka wpadł Jefferson, patrząc prosto na Henry'ego. Bez wahania nacisnął spust.  
  
Rozległ się głośny huk, z gardła Henry'ego dobiegł krzyk, z ramienia wytrysnęła krew, a on sam upadł na ziemię. Jefferson schował telefon za pasek i podbiegł do niego, dysząc ciężko. Zerknął kątem oka na Alexa.  
  
— Jesteś cały?  
  
Ale Alex nie odpowiedział. Potykając się, biegł już w stronę Johna, który osunął się na kolana, oddychając płytko.  
 _  
Nie, nie, nie…_ _  
_  
— John — wymamrotał, biorąc go w ramiona, nim uderzył o posadzkę. — John, John, skarbie, spójrz na mnie.  
  
Brunet wbił w niego wzrok, a Alex przycisnął rękę do rany w jego boku. Poczuł ciepłą krew.  
  
— Dzwoń po karetkę! — krzyknął w stronę Jeffersona i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale John chwycił jego dłoń.  
  
— Alex — wyszeptał pełnym bólu głosem.  
  
— Spokojnie, John. — Alex wziął drżący oddech, gładząc kciukiem jego rękę. — Karetka już jedzie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
  
John zamrugał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, jakby chciał zapamiętać jego twarz.  
  
— Gdzie dostałem?  
  
— To nieważne, wszystko będzi…  
  
 _— Gdzie dostałem?_ _  
_  
Alex wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
  
— W bok. W lewy bok…  
  
— O mój Boże. — John wziął gwałtowny oddech. Z jego oczu gwałtownie wypłynęły łzy i pociekły ciurkiem po jego policzkach.  
  
Alex poczuł się wstrząśnięty.  
 _  
John nigdy nie płakał._ _  
_  
— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam — załkał chłopak.  
  
Z dworu dobiegły ich głośne dźwięki nadjeżdżających karetek i radiowozów.  
  
— Cii, nie musisz, nie masz za co. Nic ci nie będzie. Słyszysz sygnał? Już są. Pomoc już tu jest.  
  
John zamknął oczy.  
  
— Alex…  
  
— Nie musisz nic mówić — powiedział z desperacją Alex. Wziął krótki oddech, żeby jego głos stał się miękki i uspokajający, ale to gówno dało, bo cholernie mu się łamał. — Jeszcze porozmawiamy, wiele razy. Nie płacz, nie płacz. Już dobrze.  
  
John pokiwał głową i zamknął oczy, przełykając łzy.  
  
— Ale patrz na mnie, proszę.  
  
Brunet otworzył je i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Przez okno wlewało się światło powoli zachodzącego słońca, okalając bladą twarz Johna złocistymi promieniami.  
  
Potem John się skrzywił, a z jego oczu pociekło jeszcze więcej łez.  
  
— Nie chciałem, żeby…  
  
— Kocham cię, obiecuję... _  
_  
— Kocham cię, przepraszam…  
  
Reszta słów Johna niemal utonęła w hałasie wbiegających do środka funkcjonariuszy. Potem chłopak został wyjęty z jego ramion, a Alex mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak zostaje położony na noszach, a potem wyniesiony.  
  
W uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu jego ostatnie słowa.  
 _  
Kocham cię, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Kocham cię._


	28. XXVIII

Alex siedział na ławce niedaleko szpitalnych sal drugą godzinę, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym powinien myśleć.  
  
Było tak cicho i biało, że miał wrażenie, że nie żyje. Tylko tykanie zegara informowało go o tym, że jego serce wciąż bije, a czas płynie dalej.  
  
Surowe wnętrze szpitala pogrążone było w promieniach wciąż zachodzącego słońca. Roziskrzone refleksy przepływały przez gładkie ściany, malując ich powierzchnię matowym złotem. To niesamowite, że pora dnia tak bardzo potrafi odmienić nawet najbardziej zniechęcające miejsce na — można powiedzieć — coś pięknego.  
  
Ale co mu po pięknie, skoro teraz boi się tak bardzo, że wręcz nie może oddychać? Co mu po swoim życiu, jeżeli _życie najważniejszej osoby na świecie_ jest zagrożone? Co mu po udanej misji, skoro spełniona została tak wielkim kosztem?  
  
Potrząsnął głową, jakby odpowiadał komuś na pytanie, wypowiedziane tak cicho, że jego treści mógł się jedynie domyślać.   
  
Nie, John jest tylko ranny. Jeszcze się zobaczą. Wszystko będzie dobrze, w końcu czego nie potrafią zrobić lekarze? Mogą zmienić przeznaczenie, jeśli da im się szansę, a oni swoją otrzymali... i walczyli. On zawsze walczył. Czasami miał wrażenie, że walka to jedyne, co zna.  
  
Czasami żałował.  
  
Przez ruch jego głowy, niebieski kocyk otrzymany od medyków, którego materiał dawno stracił fabryczną puszystość, zsunął mu się z ramion, ale Alex nie wykonał żadnego gestu, żeby go powstrzymać go do opadnięcia na nakrapianą miniaturowymi kropeczkami podłogę.  
  
Strach o Johna zakrył nawet troskę o swoją drużynę.  
  
Cholera, przecież widział tylko Jeffersona, całego i zdrowego. To on przecież skuł Henry'ego i pomógł Alexowi podnieść się z ziemi i wyjść z budynku, chociaż Alex wcale nie był ranny, tylko w lekkim szoku.  
  
Ale nie powiedział mu wtedy, co stało się z innymi... właściwie nic nie zdążył powiedzieć.  
  
Alex nerwowo potarł twarz dłońmi.  
  
Wszystko będzie dobrze, tak powiedział Johnowi. Nie może być w końcu gorzej. Już nigdy nie będzie gorzej.   
  
Ta cała sytuacja mogła poszczycić się tym, że pobiła wszelkie rekordy ich znajomości, a nawet jego pojebanej relacji z ojcem. A odkładając to na bok, dla Alexa, człowieka walczącego, jedna rzecz była jasna.   
  
Wygrali.  
  
Usłyszał kliknięcie uchylających się drzwi, poderwał więc głowę i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Parę sekund później zza rogu wyłoniła się wysoka postać Lafayette'a, zmierzająca w jego stronę.  
  
Alex dźwignął się za nogi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Poczuł obezwładniającą ulgę, a część napięcia, z którego istnienia nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, uleciała z jego ciała, a on mógł oddychać trochę swobodniej.  
  
Dziwił się, że w ogóle oddycha. Tak, to dziwne.  
  
Francuz paroma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Oprócz tego, że w jego oczach widniało głębokie zmęczenie, a czoło aktualnie zamieszkiwał szeroki, biały opatrunek, chyba nic mu nie było.   
  
Bogu dzięki. Jeśli gdzieś tam jest.  
  
— Laf — szepnął Alex, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.   
  
Ale co miałby? Alex nigdy nie był dobry w słowach. Jedyne, co potrafił robić, to niszczyć. Nie budował tak jak John.   
  
To wszystko — to wszystko jest jego winą. To małe skaleczenie na czole Lafayette’a i ta cała wielka niepewność, wisząca pewnie nad każdym uczestnikiem tej cholernej akcji.  
  
Dlatego “przepraszam” wydawało się być właściwym słowem na początek.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział więc, krzywiąc się w duchu na dźwięk swojego zachrypniętego głosu.   
  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział miękko Lafayette, równie cicho, co on. — Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś. Gdyby nie to, Henry pewnie zabiłby… — Lafayette urwał i wziął głęboki oddech.   
  
W jego przygaszonych oczach pojawiło się coś nowego. Część świadomości Alexa agresywnie zaczęła potrząsać alarmującymi dzwonkami, ale odepchnął to uczucie na bok, całkowicie skupiając się na jedynej interesującej go teraz osobie.  
  
— Czy Johnowi nic nie jest? — zapytał z nadzieją Alex. — Wiesz coś, prawda? Dlatego tu przyszedłeś?  
  
Otrzymał coś, czego nigdy nie lubił otrzymywać: wymijającą odpowiedź.  
  
— Usiądź.  
  
Jego ciało przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz irytacji i niepewności.  
  
— Nie, nie chcę. — Alex wbił wzrok w twarz Lafayette'a.  
  
Jeśli nie miał dostać werbalnej odpowiedzi, był gotowy wydrzeć ją z jego żałosnych ekspresji.  
  
Nie spodziewał się tego, że jego przyjaciel chwyci go za ramiona i spojrzy w oczy, ale nie odepchnął go na bok, jak normalnie by zrobił.  
  
— Alex — powiedział Lafayette załamującym się głosem.   
  
Alex pokiwał głową, zadowolony, że wreszcie usłyszy coś treściwego, a na to się zapowiadało.  
  
Następne trzy słowa nie były tym, co chciałby usłyszeć. W tym momencie nie były niczym innym niż wielkim nieporozumieniem, idiotycznym błędem popełnionym przez człowieka.  
  
— John nie żyje.  
  
Poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w twarz.  
  
Alex nie był dobry w słowach, ale znał się na kłamstwach. A kłamstwa nie powodowały _takiego_ bólu.  
  
— Nie — wyszeptał, kręcąc głową.  
  
To nie może być prawda.  
  
Odwrócił się w stronę sali operacyjnej, posyłając spojrzenie pustym korytarzem.  
  
Zaraz John wyjedzie stamtąd na tych durnych, szpitalnych wózkach. Zawiozą go do innej durnej, szpitalnej sali i położą na łóżku, przyłączą do niego różne, durne kabelki, które będą wkurwiająco pikać, ale to dobrze, bo to będzie uświadamiało Alexa, że serce Johna wciąż bije.   
  
A potem John znowu stanie na nogi i w końcu wszystko się zmieni, bo Alex wreszcie poznał siebie, wreszcie poznał jego.   
  
— Rana przebiła zbyt ważne narządy. Lekarze robili, co mogli, ale John miał krwotok wewnętrzny, którego nie dało się zatrzymać…  
  
— Nie! — wykrzyknął Alex, wyrywając się z uścisku Lafayette'a. Rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, bo… nawet on nie posunąłby się do tak niskiego ciosu. — Dlaczego kłamiesz?  
  
Lafayette spojrzał na niego smutno, a Alex poczuł kolejny przypływ gniewu.  
  
— Alex…  
  
— Chcę go zobaczyć.  
  
— Nie możesz.  
  
— Jeśli nie żyje, chcę go zobaczyć!  
  
Lafayette znowu powtórzył, że nie może, a Alex zignorował go. Zrobił jedynie parę kroków w kierunku sali operacyjnej, bo jego przyjaciel powstrzymał go, mówiąc coś szybko i uspokajająco, ale Alex nie chciał słyszeć tych bzdur. Zaczął się wyrywać, ale kiedy Lafayette zrobił się taki silny? A może to on stał się słaby.  
  
Może zaczął krzyczeć, może zaczął szarpać się zbyt mocno, bo dotknęły go inne ręce, a gdy odwrócił się w ich stronę, zobaczył kobiece twarze pielęgniarek i zrozumiał, że przyszły tutaj, żeby go uspokoić. Nawet nie zdążył powiedzieć „nie chcę, jestem spokojny", poczuł tylko igłę wbijającą się w jego ramię i już nic nie mógł zrobić.  
  
— Dlaczego skłamałeś? — zapytał Lafayette'a, gdy to, co mu dali, zaczęło działać.  
  
Nie otrzymał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi.

*

Śniły mu się różne rzeczy. Głównie urywki wspomnień, widział siebie, Johna, rozmazane kształty. Byli w lesie, a potem wspinali się po górach, ale w dole nie widzieli czubków drzew, tylko ocean. Nie bali się, ale John wskazał na coś po drugiej stronie klifu, na szczyt którego się wspięli, a Alex zobaczył piękną kobietę. Jej sukienką targał wiatr, a ona sama patrzyła w dół. Alex uświadomił sobie, że chyba chce skoczyć. Chciał przekazać to Johnowi, ale zobaczył, że bruneta nie ma obok niego. Spojrzał z powrotem na kobietę i okazało się, że on i ona stoją tam razem. A potem John zwrócił się w jego stronę i powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak „ale wiesz, że teraz jestem wolny?", co nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu. A potem on i kobieta rzucili się w dół, i Alex się obudził.  
  
Obraz rozmazywał się przed jego oczami, nieważne, ile razy mrugał. Głowa ciążyła mu, chociaż nie podniósł jej z poduszek. Wydawało mu się, że jest rano. Czuł się senny, ale wyspany, i miał wrażenie, że ominęło go coś bardzo ważnego. Tylko za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co.  
  
Poczuł miękki dotyk gdzieś w okolicy swojej łydki, podniósł więc lekko głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Zauważył znajome loki.  
  
Uspokoił się.  
  
— John? — zapytał, a raczej wychrypiał, bo najwyraźniej wysiadł mu głos.  
  
— Alex — odpowiedział mu damski głos.  
  
I ten właśnie głos ściągnął go na ziemię.  
  
Wzrok mu się wyostrzył, a gdy zrozumiał, że siedzi przed nim Peggy, spadły na niego ostatnie wydarzenia, które pewnie zwaliłyby go z nóg, gdyby nie leżał.  
  
— Peggy? — zapytał łamiącym się tonem.  
  
— Tak, Alex. To ja. — Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem.  
  
Nie zapytał, co ona tu robi, dlaczego to ona tutaj jest.  
  
— O Boże. — Poczuł, jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami.  
 _  
Nie, nie, proszę._ _  
_  
— Tak mi przykro, Alex — powiedziała cicho. — Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć.  
  
John nie żyje.  
  
John nie żyje.  
 _  
John nie żyje._ _  
_  
Nie chciał tej myśli. Chciał wierzyć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chciał cofnąć czas. Chciał…  
  
— Jest już ranek. Przespałeś całą noc.  
  
Próbował powstrzymać łzy. I to paskudne uczucie, jakby coś wypalało go od środka. Nie chciał mieć świadomości. Nie chciał wiedzieć.  
  
Nie wierzył.  
  
— Odwiozę cię do domu i zostanę u ciebie. Jutro pojadę na jego pogrzeb. Nie będziesz musiał jechać, jeśli nie czujesz się na…  
  
— Chcę — wyszeptał.  
  
Peggy kiwnęła głową.  
  
— W takim razie pojedziemy razem.  
  
— Chcę coś powiedzieć.  
  
Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Nie tutaj — mruknął bezbarwnie. — Na pogrzebie.  
  
— Nie musisz się…  
  
— Nie będę się zmuszać. Chcę to zrobić. — Czuł się pusto.  
  
Pusto, jak nigdy wcześniej.  
  
Przez chwilę Peggy obserwowała go w milczeniu.  
  
— W porządku, Alex. W porządku.  
  
Nie. Nic nie było w porządku. I nigdy nie będzie. 

***

Alex nie zdążył nawet dłużej zastanowić się nad tym, że rzeczywiście dawno nie widział takiego słońca, bo schowało się za chmurami, gdy tylko przekroczył próg cmentarza.  
  
Chyba będzie padać.  
  
Szedł razem z Peggy, wolnym krokiem. Wszystko wydawało się płynąć wolno. Niesamowicie wolno.  
  
Czas stanął w miejscu. Był otępiały. Nie czuł nic.  
  
Jego umysł zablokował wszystkie uczucia, które chciały wpłynąć do niego z jego serca. Starał się myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o nim, tylko nie o tym.  
  
Nie mógł zmusić się do akceptacji. I nie mógł pozwolić, żeby rozpacz przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Dlatego zrobił to, co robił od dawna.  
  
Zamknął się w sobie.  
  
Przeszli parę alejek, nim znaleźli rzędy krzeseł ustawione przed podwyższeniem, na którym stała trumna.  
  
Alex nie patrzył na nią.  
  
Zajęli miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, a Alex nadal nie mógł zmusić się na to, żeby spojrzeć przed siebie.  
  
Słyszał przyciszone głosy i szum wiatru, ale nie rozglądał się. Nie obchodziło go nic. Nie zwracał uwagi na słowa, które rozległy się po rozpoczęciu ceremonii.  
  
Wszystko odeszło.  
  
Czy on śni?  
  
Poczuł, jak Peggy ściska jego ramię, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Bo wszystko odeszło. A on nie mógł przywrócić tego z powrotem do swojego życia.  
  
Gardło miał ściśnięte do granic możliwości.  
  
Po dziesięciu minutach wreszcie zaczął słuchać. Zrozumiał, że ludzie żegnają Johna. Zamrugał i rzeczywiście _zaczął słuchać.  
_ _  
_Widział, jak na podwyższenie wchodzi jakaś nieznana mu, starsza kobieta. Okazało się, że John przez pewien okres czasu pracował u niej w bibliotece. Następna osoba mogła być może w jego wieku. Kolega ze szkoły. Z jego słów dało się zrozumieć, że John pomógł mu, kiedy wszyscy inni zawiedli.  
  
Na Alexa spadł kolejny ciężar wiedzy. Uświadomił sobie, jak mało _wie_ o Johnie. O jego życiu. Nigdy nie zobaczył miejsca, w którym pracuje. Nigdy nie dowiedział się tego, jaki był jego ulubiony przedmiot szkolny, jak odbiera studia artystyczne. Nie dowiedział się, jacy są jego znajomi, ba, myślał, że ich nie ma.  
  
Na jego kościach osiadł lód.  
  
A teraz widział wszystko. Tłumy ludzi, z którymi związany był John. Tłumy ludzi, dla których John znaczył tak wiele.  
  
Ale już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji, żeby o nich zapytać. Dowiedzieć się, kim są dla siebie nawzajem. To, o czym miał dowiedzieć się w przyszłych latach, przepadło. Nigdy już nie zamieni z Johnem ani jednego słowa. Nigdy go nie dotknie. Nigdy nie przeżyją wszystkiego, co powinni przeżyć.  
  
Nigdy nie będą razem.  
  
Wymienili przecież _tak mało_ pocałunków. Wszystkie plany, marzenia, to wszystko przepadło.  
  
Ściskając w dłoniach kartkę z przemową, zrozumiał, że już nie ma nic. Wszystko, co kochał, odeszło. Jego świat się skończył.  
  
Zamrugał, próbując powstrzymać palące łzy.  
  
Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie.  
  
Ale jak może się uspokoić, skoro histeria z poprzedniego dnia nawet nie wychyliła głowy ze swojej kryjówki?  
  
Powoli podniósł się z miejsca i sztywno ruszył przed siebie. Na swoich plecach czuł wzrok może dwóch setek ludzi.  
  
Przeszłość nie może zostać w jego teraźniejszości.  
  
Wspiął się na podwyższenie, położył kartkę na marmurowej podstawce, nachylił mikrofon do swoich ust i dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na ludzi znajdujących się przed nim.  
  
To nie może być prawda, że go stracił.  
  
Obrzucił ich wszystkich nieuważnym spojrzeniem.  
  
Chyba niebo płacze.  
  
Zobaczył Angelicę i Jeffersona, stojących poza tłumem siedzących ludzi. Zobaczył Elizę i Lafayette'a, którzy, jak się okazało, cały czas znajdowali się dwa rzędy za nim i za Peggy. Zobaczył Washingtona, gdzieś z tyłu, Burra i parę innych znajomych twarzy z pracy, ale większości ludzi zajmujących miejsca na krzesłach nie znał.  
  
Łzy i ból. Nie tak miało być.  
  
Odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął.  
  
Przeczytał kilkakrotnie pierwsze zdanie, które zapisał, a potem zaczął mówić.  
  
Gładkim, swobodnym tonem, można powiedzieć, że nawet nieco pogodnym.  
  
  
Jego głos zaskoczył nawet jego samego.  
  
— Gdy pierwszy raz spotkałem Johna Laurensa, wziąłem go za bezczelnego szczeniaka, który za cel życiowy postawił sobie uprzykrzanie mi życia swoimi durnymi uwagami — powiedział. Rozległo się parę ponurych prychnięć. — Tego dnia nie był dla mnie Johnem, a Laurensem. I Laurensem był jeszcze przez następne kilka naszych spotkań. Właściwie sam nie wiem, kiedy stał się dla mnie Johnem, zapełniającym bolesne dziury, o których istnieniu wcześniej nawet nie miałem pojęcia. Sam nie wiem, kiedy staliśmy się sobie bliscy, ale na pewno pokonaliśmy długą, trudną, wyboistą drogę, żeby znaleźć się... — Alex urwał na chwilę. — Właśnie tutaj. W miejscu, w którym nie powinniśmy teraz być.  
  
Biała trumna stała nieruchomo. Alex wręcz czekał na to, aż wyskoczy z niej John, krzycząc "niespodzianka!".  
  
Milczał przez chwilę, zbierając myśli.  
  
— Choć z początku sądziłem inaczej, John nie był rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem swojego ojca, bez żadnych chęci do pracy, bez celów. I szybko wytrącił mi te myśli z głowy. Żałuję, że prawdę o jego przeszłości poznałem dopiero, gdy John stał się dla mnie tak ważną osobą. Nie zasłużył na to wszystko, co go spotkało.  
  
Zamrugał.  
  
— Ale na początek nie chcę mówić o tym, jak bardzo nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że... — znowu urwał i zaśmiał się krótko, śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości. — Ale automatycznie zaczynam. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Może znowu sięgnę do wspomnień, do których cofnąłem się wczoraj wieczorem. Nie powinniśmy żyć przeszłością, to prawda. Ale nie powinniśmy też o niej zapomnieć.  
  
— John Laurens był denerwujący. Po prostu zachowywał się jak dzieciak, przez co traktowałem go z wyższością. Kręcił się na fotelu, właził pod biurko, rozwalał mi akta, zadawał mnóstwo pytań, chciał wszystko wiedzieć, lubił się ze mną kłócić i przeszkadzać mi w pracy, świetnie ukrywał to, co chciał. Każde moje warknięcie w swoją stronę przyjmował z uśmiechem, po czym zadawał jeszcze więcej pytań, wiedząc, że tego nie znoszę. Ale sam też był bezczelny. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie to, jak John pierwszy raz spotkał Herculesa i Lafayette'a. — Ale z czasem polubiłem to dociekanie. John przestał mnie denerwować. A może nigdy mnie denerwował, tylko po prostu to ja wmawiałem sobie, że go nie lubię, bo nie mogłem znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby tak szybko do mnie dotrzeć?  
  
Ludzie patrzyli na niego w milczeniu.  
  
Z oczu Elizy ciekły łzy.  
  
— John Laurens miał piękny umysł i dobre serce. Pamiętam, jak wtrącił się do paru moich spraw, zauważając szczegóły, które inna osoba w jego wieku z łatwością mogłaby przeoczyć. Często działał instynktownie, ale zawsze szczerze i w dobrym celu. Zawsze chciał zostać lekarzem, ale przez wzgląd na swojego ojca przeniósł się na sztukę. Którą też kochał. Jego prace zawsze odbierały mi dech w piersiach. Były niesamowite. Gdy na nie patrzyłem, miałem wrażenie, że zaglądam do jego serca. — Westchnął cicho. — Mówił swoimi pracami. Pokazywał, co w nim drzemie.  
  
— Pamiętam niemal każdą naszą wyprawę w jakieś miejsce. Kiedyś wyjechaliśmy w góry. A poza tym, John lubił wyciągać mnie na zimny dwór, żeby potem przywalić mi śnieżką w twarz. Lubił wyciągać mnie do mokrego parku, żebym mógł zobaczyć, jak słońce zmienia świat. Lubił mnie zmieniać, tak mi się wydaje. John chciał, żebym spojrzał na wszystko inaczej niż do tej pory. Bo wszyscy, którzy mnie znają, wiedzą, że obchodziła mnie tylko moja praca, miałem gdzieś, czy w ziemię walnie meteoryt i zniszczy wszystko, czy nie. I tak, zmieniłem się. Stoję tutaj jako ktoś zupełnie inny. Jestem zupełnie inną osobą niż rok temu.  
  
Umilkł. Przełknął ślinę.  
 _  
Odetnij od siebie wszystko._ _  
_  
Ale jak miał mówić, nie przywiązując emocjonalnej wagi do własnych słów?  
  
— Nie będę ukrywać, że pomiędzy mną a Johnem Laurensem pojawiła się miłość. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć tego, ile razy się kłóciliśmy, ale po długim czasie zrozumieliśmy swoje uczucia i wyznaliśmy je sobie. — Zamknął oczy. — Jako para spędziliśmy razem mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Okrutne, prawda? Myślałem, że mamy przed sobą długą przyszłość i mnóstwo czasu. Ale los zgotował nam zupełnie coś innego. John stał się dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie, a odebrał mi go jego własny ojciec.  
  
— John był dobry. Mimo całej krzywdy, jaką doznał, był najpozytywniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Powiedział mi, że nie chciał stać się taki jak jego ojciec. I udało mu się. Nauczył mnie wielu, wielu rzeczy, chociaż ja nie nauczyłem go właściwie nic. Powiedział mi tak wiele, wiele prawd, a je jedynie go słuchałem. Ale słuchałem zbyt płytko, żeby usłyszeć ból kryjący się za jego słowami.  
  
I dlaczego w jego oczach wreszcie pojawiają się niepohamowane łzy?  
  
— John miał przed sobą wielką przyszłość. Z całym swoim pięknem mógł zrobić tak wiele rzeczy. Wiecie, co zaplanowaliśmy? Naprawdę dużo. Wiecie, że John postanowił wrócić na medycynę, kiedy ten cały koszmar się skończy? John nie zasłużył na śmierć. Zasłużył na wszystko, co najlepsze, a dostał horror, którego nie powinien zaznać nikt.  
  
Alex zaczął szeptać, ale nie obchodziło go to, że jego głos może zostać stłumiony przez szum liści.  
  
— John umarł o zachodzie słońca. To tak wielka ironia. A może znak? Zachody słońca stały się dla nas specjalne. Nie powiedziałem mu tak wielu rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć. A już nigdy nie będę miał szansy. Gdybym miał, opowiedziałbym mu o tym, co czułem, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Co czułem przy każdym naszym spotkaniu.  
  
I ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał teraz powiedzieć.  
  
Za chwilę wszystko się skończy.  
  
— Ludzkie marzenia są wygórowane, niesamowicie wygórowane. Ale marzeniem Johna było zobaczenie oceanu i namalowanie go. Poczucie słonego wiatru, usłyszenie fal. Przeniesienie na kartkę wszystkich swoich uczuć. Żałuję, że nie dane było mu go zobaczyć. Żałuję, że moje marzenie też się nie spełni. — Teraz już nie mógł powstrzymać łez. — A było nim zobaczenie tego, jak John pierwszy raz w swoim życiu wchodzi na plażę. Już nigdy nie dowiem się, jak brzmiałyby jego pierwsze słowa po ogarnięciu wzrokiem tego wszystkiego. Mogę jedynie się domyślać.  
  
Otarł policzek wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Drżał.  
  
— Mogę jedynie się zastanawiać.   
  
Chciał zejść z podwyższenia, ale wtedy coś przyszło mu do głowy.  
  
Coś, co nieco uspokoiło jego rozdarte serce.  
  
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział.  
  
— John jest wolny. 


	29. XXIX

„Nie musisz” zaczęło pojawiać się w jego życiu stanowczo zbyt często, zważywszy na to, że pierwotnie był agentem FBI i powinien dawno przywyknąć do tego rodzaju sytuacji.  
  
Ale czy zdarzały mu się tak często, jak pokazuje się w filmach albo serialach? Nie. Sytuacja, w której stracił kogoś w pracy, zdarzyła mu się tylko raz. Kilka dni temu. To wystarczyło.  
  
„Nie musisz”, powiedziała Peggy, gdy oznajmił, że chce wygłosić mowę na pogrzebie.  
  
„Nie musisz", powiedział Lafayette, gdy kolejny raz próbował przeprosić go za to, co się stało.  
  
„Nie musisz", powiedziała Eliza, gdy Alex chciał pomóc jej przenosić obrazy z jej gabinetu.  
  
„Nie musisz", powiedział Jefferson, gdy Alex postanowił porozmawiać z Henrym.  
  
Wiedział o tym. Wiedział, że nie musi.  
  
Wszyscy traktowali go jak szklane naczynie, które może roztrzaskać się przy większym nacisku.  
  
— Chcę z nim porozmawiać — powiedział Alex, a Eliza posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie znad kubka parującej kawy.  
  
— To nie będzie zdrowe, Alex — odparła kobieta. — Wręcz nie powinieneś tego robić.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał prosto.   
  
Nie rozumiał.  
  
Eliza otworzyła usta i zamknęła je, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak zacząć. Alex tym razem nie miał ochoty czekać dłużej na odpowiedź.  
  
— Bo zamordował Johna? — zapytał bez mrugnięcia powieką. — Czy zamordowanie Johna upoważnia go do tego, żeby nie mieć ze mną kontaktu?  
  
Eliza wydawała się autentycznie wstrząśnięta tym, jak spokojnie wypowiedział te dwa zdania.  
  
— Nie to miałam na myśli — powiedziała, otrząsając się z szoku.  
  
— Wiem — odparł Alex, odsuwając od siebie kubek z kakao. — Ja chcę z nim porozmawiać. Ale ty uważasz, że nie powinienem z nim rozmawiać, bo myślisz, że podczas rozmowy z nim się złamię. To nieprawda. Nie mam żadnych powodów.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że…  
  
— Źle ci się wydaje — warknął Alex, nie pozwalając jej skończyć.  
  
Eliza wzięła głęboki oddech.  
  
— Alex, wiem, że... że ci go brakuje. — Alex nie zareagował na te słowa. — Nie możesz wmawiać sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Minęło dopiero parę dni. Nie możesz zmuszać się do robienia czegoś, czego nie jesteś pewien.  
  
— Uważasz więc, że powinienem pogrążyć się we łzach i depresji? — zapytał uprzejmie Alex.  
  
— Nie o to w tym chodzi.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że właśnie to zasugerowałaś.  
  
Eliza nadal nie wydawała się być wyprowadzona z równowagi.  
  
— Chodzi o to, żebyś to zaakceptował…  
  
— Co zaakceptował? — Alex rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne złości. — Rozumiem to! John nie żyje! Jest martwy! Jeśli ty nadal tego nie wiesz, nie wmawiaj mi, że ja też mam jakiś problem! — Wstał z fotela.  
  
— Alex. — Eliza podążyła za nim, próbując powstrzymać go od pójścia, łapiąc go za przedramię.  
  
W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od tego, żeby wyrwać je z jej uścisku.  
  
Wziął parę głębokich wdechów i jego spojrzenie złagodniało.  
  
— Nie potrzebuję specjalnego traktowania — kontynuował, teraz o wiele spokojniejszym głosem. — Wyręczacie mnie w obowiązkach, Washington nawet zaproponował mi urlop. Nie utrudniajcie mi powrotu do siebie. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Przepraszam, że się uniosłem. Skontaktuję się z tobą po rozmowie z Henrym, okej?  
  
— W porządku — powiedziała Eliza niepewnym tonem.  
  
Puściła go, a on bez zbędnego ociągania wyszedł z jej gabinetu.  
  
Nic nie było w porządku.  
  
Ale od czasu pogrzebu Johna nie zapłakał ani razu.  
  
Stał się otępiały jeszcze bardziej, poruszał się automatycznie. Zwykle nie podnosił nawet głosu, więc sam się zdziwił, że dzisiaj u Elizy coś w nim przeskoczyło. Ale szybko zapanował nad sytuacją, a to było najważniejsze. Żył jak we śnie. Ból go nie dosięgał. I wydawało się, że tylko jego.  
  
Każdy, kto znał Johna, nagle stał się przygaszony i cichy. Hercules dowiedział się o śmierci Johna trzy dni po jego pogrzebie — on sam też oberwał od jednego z ludzi Henry'ego, ale jego kontuzja nie wymagała nawet kilkudniowego pobytu w szpitalu. Przyjął to źle, ale Alex nie chciał rozmyślać nad jego reakcją.  
  
Za to przez następne parę minut zastanawiał się, czy pojechać do Henry'ego sam, czy poprosić kogoś, żeby dotrzymał mu towarzystwa. Z jednej strony wypad solo nie wydawał się taki zły, ale z drugiej jego przyjaciele mogliby się na niego poważnie zdenerwować.  
  
Na początek poinformował ich więc, że ma zamiar spotkać się z Henrym. Podobnie jak Eliza, nie byli zadowoleni. Mówili, że wyciągnęli z niego wszystko, co się dało, więc naprawdę „nie ma sensu, żebyś oglądał jego twarz".  
  
Zignorował ich słowa i wybrał Burra jako kompana. Przy nim czuł się nieco bardziej komfortowo niż przy reszcie. Może to dlatego, że Aaron nie znał wcześniej Johna. Nie wiedział, jakim był człowiekiem i nie widział na własne oczy, co łączyło z nim Alexa.   
  
Przy nim nie miał wrażenia, że jego każdy ruch, ton głosu i ekspresja twarzy są monitorowane.   
  
Bo nie potrzebował tego. Nie potrzebował świateł. Nie potrzebował uwagi. Nie chciał jej. Nie potrzebował współczujących spojrzeń i delikatnego traktowania.  
  
— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? — zagaił Burr.  
  
Śmieszne pytanie, zważywszy na to, że w tym momencie Alex doskonale widział Henry'ego siedzącego w sali przesłuchań.  
  
Ale, no tak. Jest różnica między widzeniem kogoś, a widzeniem się z kimś.  
  
Przełknął ślinę.  
  
— Ty też zaczynasz? — zapytał trochę sucho, patrząc na Burra kątem oka.   
  
Miał na myśli _te_ pytania.  
  
— Tak. — Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami i oparł się plecami o ścianę. — Jestem twoim przyjacielem, więc to jasne, że kiedyś muszę. W sensie nie chcę, ale wiesz.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział z westchnieniem Alex. — Jestem pewien tego, że chcę się z nim zobaczyć.  
  
— Ale po co?  
  
Alex jakoś nie poczuł się zirytowany tym, że Burr zadał mu pytanie na temat czegoś, o czym nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać.  
  
— Angelica mówiła, że wyciągnęli z Henry'ego o wszystko, co się dało — odparł powoli. — I wierzę jej. Na ten moment to nasz jedyny informator. Ale mnie nie obchodzą kryminalne sprawy. Nie obchodzą mnie jego bazy i ilość ofiar. Chcę z nim porozmawiać... o czymś... zupełnie innym.  
  
Burr pokiwał głową.  
  
— Nie rozumiesz, prawda? — zapytał Alex zrezygnowanym tonem.  
  
— Oczywiście, że rozumiem — oburzył się Aaron.  
  
Alex przechylił głowę, podczas gdy Burr z uparciem wpatrywał się w ścianę.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że on też na to czeka — mruknął, przenosząc chłodny wzrok na Henry'ego. — Na rozmowę ze mną.  
  
— W takim razie nie daj się ogłupić — powiedział Burr, klepiąc go w plecy.  
  
Alex pokiwał głową i skierował się do drzwi. Zatrzymał go jeden z paru strażników pilnujących więźnia, stojący przy drzwiach.  
  
— Będziemy patrzeć — ostrzegł. — Czy to w porządku?  
  
Alex obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie mam zamiaru go zatłuc — odparł powoli.  
  
Młody strażnik odkaszlnął.  
  
— Nie myślałem o tym.  
  
Alex uniósł brwi.  
  
— Mogę?  
  
Strażnik kiwnął głową i nacisnął klamkę.  
  
Alex nie wziął żadnego uspokajającego oddechu przed wkroczeniem do pokoju. Nie potrzebował go.  
  
Był opanowany i zimny jak nigdy dotąd.  
  
Bez słowa pokonał drogę do krzesła stojącego po drugiej stronie stołu, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z siedzącego za blatem mężczyzny. Ten odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie bez najmniejszej skruchy.  
  
I to on pierwszy zabrał głos.  
  
— Czekałem na ciebie.  
  
Niesamowite.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał Alex bez żadnego zainteresowania.  
  
— Każde wasze pytanie otrzymało moją odpowiedź — rzekł Henry. — Ale ja wiedziałem, że i tak przyjdziesz.  
  
— To było do przewidzenia. — Słowa Laurensa nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. — Wszystko jest do przewidzenia. Wystarczy trochę pomyśleć. Nie żeby to potrzebowało chociażby krótkiego zastanowienia.  
  
Henry przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego przenikliwymi oczami. Alex, nieważne jak próbował, w tym momencie nie mógł dostrzec w nim jego syna.   
  
— Sądziłem, że rzucisz się na mnie z pięściami — powiedział z rozbawieniem Henry. — Za to, co zrobiłem twojemu ukochanemu.  
  
Te słowa też odbiły się od niego, jakby otaczała go niewidzialna bariera.  
  
— Za to, co zrobiłeś Johnowi — poprawił go Alex. — Używajmy jego imienia. Swoją drogą, mówimy o ostatnich wydarzeniach czy ogólnie o całym jego życiu?  
  
Dziwił się, że jest aż tak spokojny.   
  
To zaczęło go przerażać.  
  
Dopiero teraz zrozumiał Elizę.  
  
— Dziwi mnie to, że nie zechciał przyjść tu razem z tobą. — Henry zaśmiał się bez śladu humoru. — Zawsze wracał do swojego starego ojca. Zawsze wybaczał. To jest w nim najlepsze, poniekąd.  
  
I wtedy do niego dotarło. _  
  
On nadal nie wie._ _  
_  
Alex przełknął ślinę.  
  
Nie mógł powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewał, ale nie sądził też, że przekazanie tej wiadomości spadnie na niego.  
  
Popukał opuszkiem palca w blat stołu.  
  
— Wiesz co? — zapytał bezbarwnie. — Zastanawia mnie wiele rzeczy, ale jedna wyjątkowo mocno krąży mi po głowie.  
  
— Słucham.  
 _  
Nie obchodzi mnie to, co robisz._ _  
_  
— Wszyscy kochali twojego syna, tylko nie ty — rzekł.  
  
— Wszyscy kochają Johna — poprawił go Henry. — Używajmy jego imienia.  
  
 _Skoro tak bardzo podoba ci się jego imię, powinieneś zobaczyć, jak chujowo wygląda na jego nagrobku._  
  
Alex z trudem powstrzymał się od zaciśnięcia rąk na krawędzi stołu.  
  
— Wszyscy kochali Johna, tylko nie ty. Odwróciłeś wartości. Sprawiłeś, że to John dbał o ciebie, nie ty o niego. Dlaczego?  
  
Mężczyzna prychnął przez nos.  
  
— Kto powiedział, że go nie kocham?  
  
Alexowi nie umknęło to, że użył czasu teraźniejszego.  
  
— Nie kto, ale co. Każdy twój ruch. Każdy twój gest — odparł. — Trudno odnaleźć w tym miłość.  
  
— Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie — powiedział wreszcie mężczyzna. — Twoi psychologowie powinni się tym zająć. Ale, nie mówiąc już o tym, cieszę się, że Washington wreszcie znalazł sobie właściwego człowieka. Czeka cię dobra przyszłość, Alexandrze. Osiągnąłeś, co chciałeś i przeklinam to, ale będziesz szczęśliwy. Jednak masz słabość, która da ci we znaki nie jeden raz. I to John nią jest.   
  
Usta Alex rozciągnęły się w upiornym uśmiechu.  
  
— W takim razie wygląda na to, że już nie mam słabości — powiedział. — Już nigdy więcej.  
  
Na twarzy Henry'ego pojawiła konsternacja.  
  
Jak miło.  
  
— Och, a więc nie rozumiesz? — zapytał Alex z udawanym zaskoczeniem. — A to szkoda, widzę, że nikt cię o tym nie poinformował. — Alex udał, że strzepuje pyłek z blatu stołu. — To proste. Twój syn nie żyje.  
  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się. Jeśli ta wiadomość nim wstrząsnęła, jeśli wzbudziła w nim jakiekolwiek emocje, Alex ich nie widział.  
  
— Nie udało się go uratować — powiedział Alex, czując, jak rośnie w nim złość, przebijająca się przez falę nienawiści, zatruwająca krew w jego żyłach. — Twoja kula okazała się tak celna, jak chciałeś.  
  
Henry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu.  
  
— Nienawidzisz mnie.  
  
Alex nie odpowiedział, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa.  
  
— Chciałbyś mnie zatłuc — stwierdził zimno Henry. — Ale nie zabić? — Przekrzywił głowę. — Ciekawe, ale zrozumiałe. Pragniesz zemsty, ale nie takiej, jak ci wszyscy głupcy.  
  
— Cóż. To dlatego, że nie jestem głupcem. — Alex zacisnął pięści pod stołem tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cierpki uśmiech. — Zapłacisz za swoje czyny, Laurens. Już za nie płacisz. Wszystko, co tworzyłeś całe swoje życie, z każdą chwilą niszczeje coraz bardziej. I nigdy już nie zaznasz wolności. Będziesz zasypiał i budził się z myślą, że zgnijesz w tym więzieniu. Przeżyjesz tutaj resztę lat, a jeszcze całkiem sporo ci ich pozostało, a potem umrzesz. I nikt nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi. Pragnąłeś sławy i miałeś ją, teraz nie masz nic. Nawet syna, który... Jak to ująłeś? — Alex urwał, marszcząc brwi i przykładając do ust palec wskazujący, udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia. — Aha, zawsze do ciebie wróci.  
  
Henry przyjął jego słowa z tak spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, że Alex miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i złamać jego maskę paroma ciosami. Zarył paznokciami w swój nadgarstek. Ból nieco rozjaśnił jego umysł, w którym zakotwiczyły się ciemne chmury furii.  
  
— Wiedziałem, o której mnie odwiedzisz — rzekł mężczyzna, gdy Alex oddychał ciężko. — Chciałem jedynie z tobą porozmawiać. Powiedzieć ci, że odebrałem ci wszystko.  
  
Alexander poczuł, jak jego twarz przeszywa grymas bólu. Szybko zakrył go złością.  
  
— Odebrałem ci wszystko — kontynuował Henry. — A ty... a ty nie dostaniesz nawet swojej zemsty.  
  
Henry zerknął na zegarek widniejący na jego nadgarstku. Alex podążył wzorkiem za jego spojrzeniem.  
  
— Wiesz, że każdy z moich ludzi nosi przy sobie truciznę? — zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na jego twarz. — Jestem pewien, że twoi ludzie znaleźli przy Marii parę kapsułek.  
  
 _Maria jest martwa. Tak jak tego chciałeś._ _  
_  
— Noszą ją w razie kryzysowych sytuacji. By w razie czego ją zażyć. Jest niezwykle silna i nie znajdziesz na nią żadnego antidotum w zwykłym szpitalu.  
  
Alex otworzył szeroko oczy.  
  
Henry uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Tak, Alex. Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Zażyłem ją. Umrę za parę minut.  
  
Alex poderwał się na nogi.  
 _  
Nie._ _  
_  
— Nie.  
  
— Tak, Alex. — Nagle z ust Henry'ego wyciekł strumyczek krwi. — Straciłeś wszystko. — Zaśmiał się charcząco. — Przegrałeś.  
  
Czuł jedynie rozpacz, gdy do środka wbiegli strażnicy.  
  
Czuł jedynie rozpacz, gdy patrzył, jak sprawca całego zła ucieka przed karą w ramiona śmierci. I nikt nie może temu zapobiec.  
  


***  
  


Gdy dotarł i wkroczył do swojego mieszkania, było już ciemno. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i osunął się po nich na podłogę.  
  
Henry umarł po paru krótkich minutach. Z jego twarzy nawet po śmierci nie zniknął uśmiech.  
  
Z oczu Alexa wreszcie popłynęły łzy.  
  
Złamał się. Złamał.  
  
Wszystko, co trzymał do tej pory pod tamą obojętności, gwałtownie znalazło z niego ujście. Rwąca rzeka uczuć.  
  
Czuł rozpacz i furię.  
  
John nie żyje. Nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczy. Umarł, a razem z nim umarło piękno w świecie Alexa, które obydwoje kreował tak długo.  
  
Potoczył wzrokiem po mieszkaniu. Zobaczył obrazy z przeszłości.  
  
John siedzący przy grzejniku, Alex podający mu herbatę i swój sweter. Alex zanoszący Johna do swojego pokoju.  
  
Alex zastanawiający się, czy przeszukać komórkę Johna. Alex znajdujący przypadkiem własny numer telefonu, zapisany na kawałku papieru.  
  
On i John oglądający film. John siedzący w ulubionym fotelu Alexa, na którym nikt przecież nie miał prawa siadać.  
  
On i John pieczący ciasto dla Lafayette'a, jako wynagrodzenie za złamany nos.  
  
Ich kłótnia na temat siostry Johna, kończąca się wielkim wyjściem Johna, ale nie do końca, bo przecież zamiast opuścić jego mieszkanie, wszedł do jego sypialni.  
  
I obrazy z przyszłości.  
  
Ich dwójka, ustalająca, co ugotować na obiad. John, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami oceniający efekty pracy nad swoim obrazem.   
  
Oni zastanawiający się nad tym, kiedy pojechać nad ocean.  
  
 _Oni._  
  
Alex uderzył pięścią w podłogę, a obrazy rozwiały się niczym tchnięte podmuchem wiatru.  
  
Do rozpaczy dołączyła wściekłość.  
  
Żeby ją wyładować, zrobił to, co jako pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. Zaczął niszczyć.  
  
Rozbił ulubione zdjęcia, przewrócił szafkę, zniszczył swoje biuro, podarł wszystkie kartki, mające dla niego jakąkolwiek wartość.  
  
 _Pierdolony Henry. Pierdolona misja. Pierdolone życie._  
  
To wszystko jego wina. Wszystko jest jego pieprzoną winą. Gdyby nie on, John nadal by żył.  
  
Eliza kłamała. Wina naprawdę leży po jego stronie.  
  
Miał ochotę rozryć sobie twarz, więc zrobił to, ale nie poczuł żadnej ulgi. Może płakał, może krzyczał, nie wiedział. Niszczył wszystko, niszczył siebie, chciał bólu, chciał, żeby ktoś nim potrząsnął i wykrzyczał mu w twarz, że jest winny, a potem strzelił mu w głowę z tego samego pistoletu, którym Henry mierzył w Johna. W końcu znowu osunął się na podłogę, tym razem w swoim zdemolowanym biurze. Łkał jak małe dziecko, rozbity jak nastolatek. Płakał tak, jakby nigdy w życiu tego nie robił.  
  
Płakał za Johna, płakał za swojego kochanego Johna, swoje światło, swoje słońce. Płakał za chłopaka, który podał mu pomocną dłoń i wyciągnął go z cienia, tego samego cienia, w którym sam w końcu się zagubił. Płakał za jego ból, płakał za jego niespełnione marzenia, płakał za to, że nigdy nie dorośnie, nigdy nie pokaże innym, co się w nim kryje.  
  
Płakał za siebie. Płakał za to, że poznał miłość i pozwolił wyrwać sobie ją ze swoich własnych ramion. Płakał za to, że jego życie już zawsze będzie puste. Płakał za to, że nigdy już nie będzie dobrze.   
Płakał za to, że nie potrafi cofać czasu. Płakał za to, że nigdy już nie poczuje w dłoni ręki Johna. Płakał za to, że nigdy już nie oberwie w twarz jebaną śnieżką.  
  
Jego dłoń natrafiła na coś grubszego niż zwykły papier. Otarł łzy na tyle, żeby widzieć cokolwiek w zaciemnionym pokoju, i zacisnął na tym dłoń.  
  
Drżąc, podniósł to na wysokość oczu, a gdy nadal niewiele widział, przeniósł się pod okno, by padające przez nie światło oświetliło prostokątny przedmiot.  
  
Niemal wypuścił go z rąk, gdy zorientował się, co w nich trzyma. Obraz z dnia w parku.  
  
Przesunął po nim palcem, czując zaschniętą farbę na płótnie, chłonąc wzrokiem niesamowite obrazy.  
  
John musiał mu to przynieść przy okazji i nic nie powiedzieć. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wcześniej?  
  
Odwrócił obraz z bijącym sercem. Pociągnął nosem, czytając słowa, naskrobane ręką Johna.   
  
_Kochanemu Alexowi — Jego własny portret, namalowany dłonią niesamowitego, niepowtarzalnego artysty._ _  
_ _Mam nadzieję, że zaspokaja Twoją narcystyczną duszę, głupi psychopato. Ciekawe, kiedy to zobaczysz, bo oprócz tego, że jesteś tępy (uczuciowo na przykład), chyba musisz odwiedzić okulistę, lol_ _  
__John_

Odetchnął. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się nowe łzy, ale usta ułożyły się w mimowolny uśmiech.  
  
Opuścił podarunek na ziemię. Długo siedział w ciszy, nim zrozumiał, że potrzebuje odwiedzić dom Johna.  
  
Z trudem podniósł się z podłogi. Minął rozdarte papiery, rozrzucone przybory i kartony. Przeszedł nad szkłem i skierował się do salonu.   
  
Chwycił telefon, leżący na podartym fotelu. Drżącymi palcami wystukał numer Angeliki. Odebrała po trzech sygnałach.  
  
— Halo, Alex?  
  
Nie odezwał się.  
  
— Słyszałam, co się stało — wyszeptała.  
  
Wiedział, że mówi o śmierci Henry'ego. Nadal nic nie mówił.  
  
— Trzymasz się jakoś? Alex? Jest późno, długo się nie odzywałeś. Martwiłam się. Wszyscy się martwiliśmy.  
  
Ogarnął wzrokiem zniszczenia w swoim mieszkaniu,  
  
— Byłaś kiedyś u Johna? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
  
Odpowiedziała z opóźnieniem.  
  
— Tak. — Jej ton zdecydowanie nie był pewny. — Dlaczego pytasz?  
  
— Podasz mi adres?  
  
— Po co chcesz tam jechać?  
  
— Podaj mi adres, proszę. Potrzebuję tego.  
  
Wiedział, że się zawahała.  
  
— Masz kartkę? — zapytała w końcu.  
  
— Zapamiętam.  
  
Przekazała mu adres.  
  
— Alex — rzekła, gdy chciał się rozłączyć.  
  
— Tak? — zapytał, pusto patrząc przed siebie.  
  
— Nie zrób nic głupiego.  
  
— Obiecuję — szepnął.  
  
— I jeszcze jedno?  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Wejdź po drzewie. — Miał przeczucie, że chciała powiedzieć coś innego. Nie zapytał jednak. — Prowadzi prosto do jego pokoju. Okno da się otworzyć od zewnątrz.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Po tych słowach zakończył połączenie.  
  
Odrzucił telefon na podłogę. Rozbił się o nią z trzaskiem.  
  
Wyszedł, nawet nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  
*

  
Listopadowe powietrze przenikało jego ciało. Cienie już dawno pogrążyły Waszyngton, a on stał się jednym z nich. Drżał niczym te wszystkie liście tkwiące na posępnych gałęziach drzew.  
Stał z rękami w kieszeniach, spoglądając na opuszczony dom Laurensów.  
  
Czy ktokolwiek tam zaglądał od czasu śmierci jego właścicieli? Ktoś musiał. W końcu pozostawała jeszcze Martha. Siostrzyczka Johna, której to życie skutecznie przytrzymywało _go_ u boku ojca.  
Nie wiedział, co z nią jest, co z nią będzie. Jej twarz może mignęła mu na pogrzebie…  
  
Wspiął się po drzewie, o którym wspomniała mu Angelica. Czuł się pewnie, chwytając gałęzie. Jakby roślina urosła w taki sposób, żeby zapewniać ludziom bezpieczne wchodzenie na nią.  
Otworzył okno bez problemu. Chyba z zawiasami było coś nie tak, bo okna nie wyglądały na takie, które da się otwierać od zewnątrz.  
  
Ostrożnie i cicho, schylając się nisko, wszedł do środka.  
  
Wyprostował się, gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły podłogi. Zamknął okno. Próbując przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemność, skierował się do drzwi. Niedaleko nich powinien znaleźć włącznik do światła.   
Po chwili lampy rozbłysnęły, oświetlając jego pokój.  
  
Alex westchnął z zachwytu, widząc to wszystko po raz pierwszy.  
  
Ktoś obcy mógłby powiedzieć, że pokój Johna to pokój zwyczajnego dwudziestolatka, tyle, że trochę przyduży. Ale on, jako że go znał, widział wszędzie jego ślady.  
  
Nie wiedział, że John interesował się piłką nożną, a plakaty na ścianach wyraźnie na to wskazywały.  
  
Nie wiedział też, że miał tak sympatycznie wyglądającą klasę. Czy to... och, to podstawówka. Mały John! A więc tak wyglądał, kiedy był młodszy…  
  
Aha, lubi książki fantasy. I romanse też. A nie, jednak nie. Boże, musiał naprawdę nienawidzić tej książki, żeby napisać na wewnętrznej stronie okładki coś takiego…  
  
Przez następne piętnaście minut Alex badał każdy cal pokoju. Chłonął wzrokiem historie i obrazy, których wcześniej nie dane było mu zobaczyć. Chłonął wzrokiem prywatną stronę Johna, w którą wcześniej tak naprawdę nie miał wstępu.  
  
Chłonął wzrokiem wszystko. Oddychał z lekkim trudem. Potarł twarz dłońmi i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo eksplodował w niej ból.  
  
Niedbale wytarł krew o spodnie i zbliżył się do biurka. Leżała na nim praca, która już nigdy nie miała zostać skończona. Przedstawiała…  
  
Ocean.  
  
Była zbyt piękna i bolesna, więc Alex odwrócił od niej spojrzenie i zwrócił je na niewielki notes z czarną, skórzaną okładką.  
  
Przykuł jego uwagę jak ogień płonący ciemną nocą. Bez wahania wyciągnął po niego dłoń.   
  
Ważył go w niej przez chwilę, nim zdecydował się go otworzyć. Wiedział, że to, co znajduje się w pokoju Johna, bez wątpienia do niego należy, ale nie spodziewał się tego, że na kartkach notesu dane będzie mu przeczytać wspomnienia chłopaka.  
  
Niektóre napisane zostały ładnym pismem, inne niedbałym. Nieważne jednak, jak bardzo były etyczne lub nie, każde uwiecznione zostało czarnym atramentem.  
  
Myśli szesnastoletniego Johna. Potem siedemnastoletniego. Uczucia, wyobrażenia, myśli i rozterki. Pytania, na które nikt nigdy nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi.  
  
Alex kartkował notes.  
  
Osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia…  
 _  
Jego_ wejście w _jego_ życie.  
  
Uwagę Alexa zwróciła wyrwana kartka, gdzieś przy drugim miesiącu znajomości jego i Johna. Dlaczego jej tu nie ma? Dlaczego postanowił się jej pozbyć? Co na niej było?  
  
Zatrzasnął notes i odłożył go z powrotem na miejsce. Wróci po niego i przebada go o wiele dokładniej, ale najpierw ma zamiar znaleźć brakującą kartkę.  
  
Okazało się to dużym wyzwaniem, ale nie niemożliwym do wykonania.  
  
Po przeszukaniu każdej szafy, każdego zeszytu, każdej książki, każdej szuflady, lekko zrezygnowany postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze jego łóżko.  
  
Znalazł ją w tak banalnym miejscu, że aż dziwne, że nie pomyślał wcześniej, żeby je sprawdzić.  
  
Pod łóżkiem.  
  
Wygrzebał też spod niego żyletkę.  
  
Ją też wziął w dłoń. Kartkę otrzepał z kurzu i uniósł na wysokość twarzy.  
 _  
To głupie pisać do siebie, ale robię to od dawna, więc dlaczego nagle zastanawiam się nad mądrością swoich czynów? Nie sądziłem, że do możliwe, ale, jak się okazało, pisanie bywa trudniejsze od mówienia. A przecież nie chcę napisać wiele. To tylko parę słów, które krążą mi po głowie. Jestem tylko zwykłym chłopakiem z głupią przeszłością, ale nie czuję się przez to gorszy, chociaż może powinienem._ _  
__Chodzi o Alexa. Jak zwykle chodzi o niego. Chodzi o nasze relacje. Chodzi mi o to, że się boję. Życie nauczyło mnie jednej rzeczy — nie ufaj swojemu ojcu, John. Nie może wiedzieć, z kim lubisz rozmawiać, a kogo traktujesz specjalnie._ _  
__Nie mogę utrzymywać kontaktu z Alexem, nie mogę, prawda? Niczego nie mogę, jeśli nie chcę zła. Muszę zerwać jak najszybciej. Mam przeczucie, że jeżeli będę to ciągnąć, stanie się coś złego. Bardzo złego. Jakby nad moim życiem coś wisiało. I to przez tatę  
_ _  
_Następne zdania były kilkakrotnie przekreślane i pisane na nowo. John potrzebował kilku linijek, żeby wreszcie sformułować to, co miał na myśli.  
 _  
Ale myślę sobie, że warto. Myślę, że poświęcenie mojego życia warte jest tego, żeby Alex znalazł się w nim chociaż przez chwilę. Bo zbyt trudno byłoby tak od razu rozstać się z osobą, która gwałtownie zmieniła Twój świat. Jak myślisz? Ja myślę, że tak._ _  
_  
Alex nie odrywał wzroku od kartki przez dłuższą chwilę.  
  
Trudno powiedzieć, czy jego serce ścisnęła niewidzialna siła, czy spłynęło na nie ciepło. Zacisnął palce na żyletce i wziął głęboki oddech.


	30. Epilog

Życie ze świadomością, że ktoś najpierw istniał, a potem przestał, okazało się zbyt trudne, żeby Alex mógł od razu wrócić do normalności.  
  
Ale starał się, naprawdę się starał. I bardzo dobrze wychodziło mu udawanie.  
  
Może aż za dobrze.  
  
W tym momencie wierzył w to, że kiedy długo wmawia sobie inną rzeczywistość, kłamstwa w końcu stają się prawdą. Choć wiedział, że nie są w stanie wskrzesić zmarłych.  
  
Czuje się dobrze. Nic mu nie jest. Ale nie potrafił zapomnieć.  
  
Trzeba pamiętać o przeszłości. Nie można nią żyć, ale nie można zapomnieć. Gdyby nie przeszłość, kim byśmy byli? To ona nas kształtuje. Uczy. Przestrzega.  
  
W kółko wyjaśniał swoim przyjaciołom, jak się czuje. Bo pytali, pytali ciągle.  
  
Ale w końcu przestali. Zapadł względny spokój. Tylko Angelica, bledsza z dnia na dzień, rzucała mu te spojrzenia. I tylko Jefferson wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. I tylko Washington zachowywał się nie tak, jak powinien. I tylko Fotel każdego dnia pozostawał pusty.   
  
A jego serce tęskniło.  
  
Ale, koniec końców, po wielu miesiącach błądzenia, wyjść z tego wszystkiego pomogła mu Eliza.  
  
To prawda, walczył samotnie, gdy chodziło o akceptację. Walczył samotnie, tego dnia, w pokoju Johna. Ale to ona pomogła mu ująć w słowa jego własne uczucia.  
  
Alexander Hamilton nie był osobą, której charakter i zachowanie nie pozostawałyby wiele do życzenia.  
  
Wydawać się mogło, że surowy, ostry, zamknięty w sobie, o ciętym języku i wysokim poziomie inteligencji mężczyzna nie jest w stanie się zmienić.  
  
W końcu nikt nigdy nie podważał jego zdania.   
  
W końcu nikt nigdy nie walczył z nim _aż tak._  
  
W końcu nikt nigdy nie próbował własnym sercem zmienić jego rzeczywistości. W końcu nikt nigdy nie starał się do niego dotrzeć.  
  
Alexander Hamilton przez rok nauczył się tylu rzeczy, ilu jedna osoba czasami nie jest w stanie choćby zrozumieć przez całe swoje życie.  
  
Gdy minęło kolejne pół roku, on i Eliza oficjalnie zostali parą.  
  
Eliza była dobra i miła. Jak mu wyznała, od dawna darzyła go uczuciem.  
  
A on, chociaż starał się, naprawdę się starał, nie potrafił kochać jej tak, jak kiedyś raz pokochał Johna.

~~*~~

Szła ulicą, trzymając nad głową czerwony parasol, chroniący ją przed deszczem. Ten zaś nie był ulewny, ale wyjątkowo zimny. Nie potrzebowała kolejnej dawki dreszczów— i tak drżała zbyt mocno.  
  
Złożona na pół kartka, znajdująca się na samym dnie jej torebki, ciążyła tak mocno, jakby co najmniej została wykonana z ołowiu.  
  
To, czego się bała, wreszcie ukazane zostało na piśmie, z podpisem lekarza i ostatecznym wyrokiem.  
  
Jak wiele życia jej pozostało?  
  
Rozejrzała się, by zobaczyć, czy nie nadjeżdżają żadne samochody, a potem przeszła przez ulicę. Uchyliła ociekającą deszczem, czarną, ponuro wyglądającą bramę, i weszła do środka.   
_  
To przygnębiające. Niedługo sama się tu znajdę._ _  
_  
Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed powtarzaniem w głowie tego zdania.  
 _  
Ale nie teraz. Jeszcze nie teraz._ _  
_  
Jej obcasy uderzały o ciemny chodnik, gdy niespiesznie pokonywała kolejne alejki. Potem zagłębiały się w mokrym piasku. Później jej parasol haczył o delikatne liście drzewa, nachylającego ku ziemi silne gałęzie.  
  
W końcu zatrzymała się, a z jej ust uleciało ciche westchnięcie.  
  
„ _Rozpaliłeś ogień w człowieku, którego kuźnia była zimna odkąd pamiętam. Mnie się to nie udało, nieważne, jak próbowałam. Ale cieszę się, że tobie tak."_ _  
_  
Rozpamiętywała swoje słowa, wypowiedziane do niego, nim postanowił ruszyć w świat.  
 _  
Rozumiemy go, prawda?_ _  
_  
Chociaż ludzie boją się ognia, on i tak przyciąga ich równie łatwo jak ćmy. To coś mistycznego, groźnego, ale pięknego.  
  
Krążą wokół niego, bo pragną ukojenia, ale po co po nie sięgać, skoro równie dobrze można się poparzyć?  
  
Bo przecież płomienie mogą wymknąć się spod kontroli. Przecież mogą splądrować umysł, a po latach uciec, zostawiając po sobie ziejącą dziurę pełną duszącego, szarego popiołu.  
 _  
A teraz odszedłeś, zostawiając go z pożarem szalejącym w sercu. Ale nie tym, który koi, tylko tym, który parzy_ — pomyślała, kładąc na grób białą różę.


End file.
